


Reign of Chaos: Book 1: InGen

by Sassy_Lil_Scorpio



Series: Reign of Chaos [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: A second InGen employee is also secretly working for Dodgson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambition, BioSyn, Boundaries, Chaos Theory, Dodgson has no boundaries and will do anything to gain control of InGen, Dodgson wants to destroy InGen, Ellie and Malcolm being together pushes Grant away, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, Focus on the InGen staff, Gen, Hammond is cutthroat at times to his own employees, Hammond wants to clone a 16th dinosaur species for Jurassic Park, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Malcolm remains the voice of reason, Nedry's revenge will lead him down a dark path before he realizes he's gone too far, Redemption, Regrets, TLW and JP3 characters make brief appearances, Tense love triangle between Ellie Malcolm and Grant, What if Nedry had been caught stealing for Dodgson?, characters have a blend of book and personality traits, comic book characters, communication/miscommunication/lack of communication, delve into friendships and animosity between JP's characters, focus on relationships among the characters, greed - Freeform, not their personalities, strong friendship among the InGen employees especially Muldoon and Arnold, they are only similar by character and name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 186,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio/pseuds/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio
Summary: Time has passed since the successful inspection of Jurassic Park. Now an InGen employee is incarcerated for crimes against the company and John Hammond wants to clone a 16th species. A second InGen traitor begins to make his move and Lewis Dodgson assembles a team to invade Isla Nublar. Dodgson's #1 goal: destroy InGen...no matter what the cost and regardless of who gets hurt. AU.
Relationships: Ian Malcolm/Ellie Sattler, InGen staff friendships
Series: Reign of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757923
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11
Collections: Personal Favorites





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All names mentioned in this fanfiction are the creative property of Michael Crichton and Steven Spielberg. No monetary gain is being made from this work. The following characters appeared in Topps Comics: George Lawala in RAPTOR 1 and 2, and RAPTOR ATTACK issue 4. Sonya Durant and Raúl Lopez are in the RETURN TO JURASSIC PARK series, issues 2-4.
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfiction is an in-depth trilogy that takes place in an alternate universe. It is a huge what-if? What if had Dennis Nedry succeeded in dropping off the embryos at the east dock? What if the tour had finished the next day and Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler, along with Donald Gennaro, approved of Jurassic Park? What if Ian Malcolm was wrong about chaos theory that weekend—but it came about later on a grander scale? What might've happened after the inspection, if things had went according to John Hammond's ambitious plans? The Reign of Chaos trilogy answers these questions.
> 
> Many awesome friends and fellow writers assisted in the writing of this story. Because the list is long and I want my thank-you's to be in-depth, I will wait until the end of the trilogy to give my "curtain call." Those of you reading this, you know who you are. I am thankful and grateful for all your love, support, and encouragement. Thank you a million times, I'm truly blessed to have you in my life. Please be patient...I promise to give detailed thank-you's in the end. I didn't forget about any of you! There are others who may never read this, but I still want to acknowledge how much I appreciate what they have done to help make this fanfiction possible.
> 
> Dedication: I wanted to dedicate this entire trilogy to many people. When it came to choosing one person, one man stood out to me. I wish he was still alive to see how many fans, including myself, enjoyed his exceptional acting. Jurassic Park is the only movie I've seen him in, and he played his role wonderfully. I dedicate this story to Bob Peck, who portrayed the character, Robert Muldoon. There is no other actor who can act the role of the tough game warden the way he did. Rest in peace. You'll always be Robert Muldoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An InGen employee is brought to trial after being arrested for his crimes against the company. Hammond feels humiliated that his company, International Genetics, is receiving negative publicity. His lawyer, staff, and associates are present to support him, despite the fact that the wayward employee is determined to embarrass him.

* * *

**_InGen: We Make Your Future_ **

* * *

Six a.m.

Time to wake up. Stretch. Yawn.

He didn't want to wake up. He wasn't afraid or worried of what the day had in store for him. He just wanted to sleep in. The cop on the outside of the cell knew he was being defiant. He unlocked the cell's barred door, clanging it loudly. He carried an orange prison jumpsuit as though it were a parcel to be delivered.

"Rise and shine!"

The man lifted his head when he heard the cop's voice. The cop leaned over him, a dark menacing glint sparked in his eyes. He was the same cop who had arrested him a month ago.

"Today's your lucky day. Get up, take a shower, and get dressed. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Yawning, the man rose slowly and stretched his arms. The cop threw the jumpsuit in his face.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready. When I come back, you better be suited up. I don't have all morning to wait on you."

Indifferent, the man shrugged.

The cop growled under his breath in Spanish as he left the cell and locked it behind him. He had to retrieve the prisoner's file and take it to court for the trial that would take place later today.

The man inside the cell glared at the cop as he watched him walk down the hallway.

"Asshole," he muttered.

**oOo**

The man stared at the fruit cup and pint of milk. Someone had placed it in his cell and it definitely wasn't the cop. It was a meager breakfast, but it would do for now. He wolfed down the fruit and left the milk alone. It was probably sour.

Afterwards, he dressed in the orange prison jumpsuit. The orange was a loud tangy color. He figured he had to wear it so everyone in the courtroom would know he was the defendant, the accused. No one else would wear something so hideous to a criminal trial. He zipped up the front and left a little space showing the white undershirt. He cleaned his glasses with the napkin that had accompanied the breakfast and then put them back on.

Perspiration beaded his forehead. It wasn't nervous sweat, but extreme heat that suffocated him. The cell was like a baking oven and the jumpsuit was itchy as though mosquitoes had bred inside it. That was the least of his concerns. For now, he'd watch the sunrays hit the bricks of the cell and wait to be escorted out by the cop.

While he waited, he thought about where his trial would take place in. The CEO of the company he worked for prior to his arrest had insisted on having the trial in the United States, preferably in California. That way he could be judged by a jury of his own peers. In Costa Rica, he didn't have the right to have a trial by a jury of his peers. The arresting officer had explained to his employer that judgment is made by a panel of three judges. Or one judge if the crime carried a maximum penalty of three years or less. The cop had also told the man's employer about the right to a speedy trial in Costa Rica, the right to an attorney, the right for the accused to know what charges are being leveled against him, and the right to be released on bail, if it was authorized.

Even though the crime had occurred on Isla Nublar, an island off the coast and owned by Costa Rica, the cop acquiesced with the employer's request for the trial to be held in the United States. He would transport the prisoner and two additional Costa Rican police officers would come as reinforcements in case anything happened. As for the rest of his rights…the man had refused an attorney. His employer didn't understand why, but the cop had been glad about the man's decision. The cop knew the trial would be guilty until proven innocent, especially for this case. A transportation and court date was set. Coincidence ruled and they were to occur the same day.

Then there was that matter of the charges against the man…none had been made in Costa Rica. The man knew what he had done; it was a matter of the truth coming to light in an American courtroom. The cop hadn't filed any formal charges against the man, since he did not have the power to. That was handled by the Department of Justice in the Costa Rican legal system and they had decided to leave that up to the American Court system. The cop had documented what had occurred on the day the man was arrested. From there, he had faxed this information to a police precinct located in Palo Alto in California, and they in turn, had faxed over their information, including possible charges that could be leveled against the man. He carried this information in a file and planned on bringing it to the trial.

The cop had also told the man's employer he could pay bail if he wanted—this would release the man until his court date. The employer had refused to obtain a release on bail for the man. This made the man bitter; he was already furious about having to sit in a damp cell and watch the sunlight through the bars for weeks. Now his boss wanted to be cheap and not bail him out. His boss was always a cheap son of a bitch as far as he was concerned.

He looked up in time to see the cop return with two more officers. Hopefully the two other cops were nicer than the one in charge. They unlocked the entrance and entered the cell.

The first cop sneered at him. "For once you followed directions." He took out a pair of handcuffs and ordered the man to hold out his wrists.

That bothered the man. He felt he was treated as if he were a potential danger and a physical threat. If he were in the States, he would've been classified as a "white-collar criminal"—most of whom were considered _physically_ harmless. They were lawbreakers in a league of their own. White collar criminals had earned their name because their crimes had to do with their professions. Their offenses included a wide range: credit card and insurance fraud, embezzlement, tax evasion, money laundering, larceny, counterfeiting, industrial espionage, computer crime, forgery, and pyramid scams.

None of this mattered to the cop who had arrested him. He treated all criminals like dirt—from a kid stealing a mango to a teenager who forged signatures on checks to an adult guilty of murder in the first degree. It didn't matter what the crime was, the age of the offender, or their background. If the criminal was unlucky to be apprehended by this particular cop, then they were in for it.

"You got wax in your ears? Hold out your wrists!"

The man, who usually would have countered the cop with his own witty remarks, remained silent as held out his wrists.

"Good," the cop said. "I'm being nice, you know? Your hands are cuffed in front of you, instead of behind your back. That calls for a little bit of gratitude on your part."

" _Gracias_ ," the man grumbled.

He glared at the cop, who happily snapped the cuffs. Thinking the cop was finished, he put his hands down.

"Keep 'em out, I'm not finished with you." The cop produced a black box used to lock around the chain separating the cuffs. "I know what criminal scumbags do when they're cuffed in front—even nerdy hackers like you." He attached the black box and then held out his hand, waiting expectantly. One officer gave him shackles. "And I'm not giving you a chance to run away."

The cop loved to make his victims squirm, but he also wasn't taking chances. This was a risky transport from Costa Rica to the United States. He couldn't make this particular man squirm, but he could definitely piss him off.

"You're being charged with computer crimes and isn't it fitting that you use your hands for most of your work? Typing on a keyboard without a care in the world."

The man didn't say anything and rolled his eyes at the cop's comments. The cop saw this.

"Roll your eyes all you want, let's see if you're still doing that after you're convicted."

"I will," the man's sharp tone sliced the air.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch."

The man grinned as if flattered. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me since I've been here."

"Get up!" The cop grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the bench. "I better not hear one more word from you until we get to California."

The cop motioned for the two officers to escort the man out. They obeyed diligently as they left the cell and headed for the detention center's exit. The man walked between the officers. They held his arms on either side as if he'd try to escape at any moment. The man didn't like any of this, he hated being locked up, cuffed, and treated as if he were a dumb common criminal. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

At the same time, he was looking forward to this day because he'd get to see his colleagues and his employer at the trial. He'd get to glare and grin at them during their testimonies. He knew they would testify against him—but he didn't care. He figured the prosecutor was cooking up a good case. It didn't scare him. None of it did. His employer had told him he might lose his license and certification if convicted. _I bet the old man's laughing now,_ the man thought. _It's all good. I'll have the last laugh. They think they've got me figured out. They're all wrong. Dead wrong._

They followed the first cop without saying a word. Soon they were outside and boarding a helicopter. It would take a few hours to get to California from Costa Rica which is why the cop had interrupted the man's sleep at an early time.

The man sat between the two officers and across from the first cop. The helicopter lifted into the air and swiftly flew towards its destination. The man fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy since the restraints had been applied too tight, and the surrounding officers didn't budge to give him extra space. The man swung his legs to annoy the cop in charge.

"Sit still. You're acting like a kid going to a birthday party," the cop said.

"It's my special day," the man replied.

The cop took out his nightstick and pointed it at the man. "Not another word from you. _Comprende?_ "

The man smirked as if he had won a million dollars and didn't plan on sharing it.

**oOo**

Someone had leaked the information to the press.

John Hammond knew this as soon as he and his party arrived at the courthouse. The flight in his private company jet had been tense the entire time in anticipation of the upcoming trial. Now they were in front of the courthouse and flash photographers and journalists swarmed around like starved vultures. They wouldn't get out of his way no matter which direction he turned.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He found himself getting flustered and impatient. He didn't want his company to get a bad rap and he knew the media would run away with this story even if they only knew half of it.

"Mr. John Hammond, you're the CEO of International Genetics—how are you feeling at the moment?" A journalist fired at him. She held her pen over her memo pad, ready to jot down quotes. More faceless journalists threw questions at him.

"If your employee is convicted, do you plan to fire the rest of your staff?"

"What is the future for International Genetics after today?"

"What do you think will be the outcome of the trial?"

Hammond felt anger pushing him to respond. "We're not answering questions right now," he responded gruffly.

Hammond saw part of his group waiting for him on the court steps. His lawyer, Donald Gennaro, and associates: Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm gestured him to follow. They were connected to him on a professional and personal level. They had come to give him support and he was grateful for their loyalty. He waved them away and they continued up the steps and entered the courthouse. A reporter rushed after them, followed by a photographer.

He turned back and looked over his employees, who waited with him. Journalists buzzed around and cameras flashed and popped as photographers took pictures without their consent. Hammond breathed a sigh of relief as Ray Arnold, his chief engineer, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, John."

"Thank you, Ray."

"It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so. I thought I made arrangements with the courthouse for them to not allow any journalists or photographers inside during the trial. I want this to remain a private matter."

"That's a good idea."

Hammond nodded to the rest of his staff. Henry Wu, his chief geneticist, offered an encouraging smile. Robert Muldoon, his park warden remained stone-faced. Hammond knew the outcome of the trial rested on all three of these employees. They had witnessed their co-worker's arrest. It had been a long and stressful month after that event, and now judgment day had finally arrived. Hammond thought of his other two employees. Gerry Harding, the veterinarian, had stayed on the island. He had offered to watch Hammond's grandkids. The other employee was—

Suddenly, the hungry media crowd rushed to the opposite side. Hammond was relieved, but only momentarily. He groaned when he saw why they had left.

Two police officers quickly followed a tall stern-looking one who led them to the rear entrance of the courthouse. Shuffling between the two officers was Hammond's fifth employee. The bright orange jumpsuit he wore made him easy to spot amongst the mob of inquiring reporters and photographers. They surrounded him and the police officers, demanding to get a quote, a picture—anything that would sell their newspapers.

To Hammond's dismay, his employee flashed a broad grin at the photographers. He spoke to the journalists, when asked if he was afraid of the possible conviction that lay ahead.

"I have no worries." He smiled in Hammond's direction.

Hammond shook his head. _Does he have no shame? No conscience?_ Most times, the accused would hide their face in embarrassment—especially if they were being publicly escorted to their trial. Instead, he carried on, proud that his day had arrived—and he wanted Hammond to see that.

A photographer called out to the defendant. In response, he turned and offered a bright smile. He even tried to strike a pose even though the two officers on his right and left side limited his movement.

"Why does he insist on humiliating me?" Hammond whimpered.

"Because he's a good-for-nothing traitorous scumbag," said Muldoon.

Hammond and his staff slowly made their way up the court steps. They turned back once and watched as the media sensationalized the defendant. The reporters, oblivious to them, scribbled notes.

"You're innocent until proven guilty. Before your trial starts, can I get a statement?" Hammond heard a journalist shout.

"He's guilty until proven innocent—he was caught red-handed," the first leading cop told the crowd in a loud voice.

"Red as a fire truck, huh?" The same journalist asked back.

"Yes, that's right." The cop answered as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Court officers ran to their aid and brushed off the media so that they could safely enter the building. The reporters and photographers opened up the circle and the police ushered the accused into the courthouse. The journalists tried to follow them inside, but were told they were not allowed to attend the trial because it was private.

Hammond relaxed when he saw Gennaro rush out to meet them. He ushered them inside and explained he demanded the court officers to keep the media out of the courtroom during the trial. They would face fines if they didn't obey.

"Thank you, Donald." Hammond said.

He entered the courtroom with Muldoon, Arnold, and Wu. He nodded to his party that were already there waiting for him. They smiled at him to give him the encouragement he needed to make it through the day. His staff followed him to the front row to ensure they would give him their full support. Hammond placed his cane beside him and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Arnold asked.

Hammond nodded. "I can't wait for this whole ordeal to be over."

"It will be, just take it a day at a time."

"You're right…all we can do now is wait until the trial begins."

**oOo**

The leading cop spoke quickly with the American court officers that had brought them inside the building. They explained to him the trial's procedures. He eyed the man who had gladly taken pictures for the mob outside.

"You're a real class-act, you know that?"

"I'm the show-stopper."

"Shut it," the cop pointed at him. "Not another syllable. Wipe that smug grin off your face and have some respect—you arrogant bastard."

A blonde court officer informed them they were ready to start.

"That's our cue, gentlemen," the cop said. "Let's go."

The leading cop followed the American down a long empty hallway. The two officers and defendant trailed behind. Their loud footsteps resounded in the hall. They were the only ones walking down this path. It was the prisoner's road. Soon they arrived at the door leading into the courtroom.

"He can't go in like that," the court officer pointed at the defendant. "The jury must see him without the restraints."

"Why?" The cop asked.

"Because it gives the impression that he's already guilty."

"He _is_ guilty. I arrested him on the spot."

The court officer didn't back down. "They have to come off."

The cop stared at her, annoyed, and then turned to the man. He was jubilant at seeing the cop's anger and amused at the minor disagreement centered on him. If anything, it delayed the trial that was minutes away from starting. The cop quickly removed the restraints before the court officer could remind him of the court proceedings.

"If it was my choice," he growled as he unlocked the shackles, "I'd leave them on so that everyone in the courtroom would know you're guilty as charged. So you can sit there embarrassed. It'd teach you some humility."

"Sure it would," the man said, wringing his wrists.

"Be thankful that your boss chose to hold your trial in your country. If it were up to me, I'd waste no time in leaving you in a damp cell to rot for the rest of your life."

"Keep dreaming."

"Are you ready?" the court officer asked stiffly.

"We're ready," the cop answered. He looked behind him to see if the defendant was ready. Or afraid. "Your moment has arrived. I removed the cuffs, but it doesn't matter 'cause you'll walk out wearing them."

"You're giving me a headache. Why don't you shut up and get fucked?"

"You're lucky she's present." The cop pointed at the blonde court officer. "Otherwise, you'd get a black eye. You're getting the book thrown in your face today. Watch."

The defendant scowled.

The court officer opened the door and entered first.

"After you," the leading cop said as he gestured for his two officers to go in first with the mouthy defendant.

With his head held high, the defendant marched into the courtroom, proud and confident, and unconcerned with the trial that would take place for the next few hours…


	2. Guilty as Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedry is found guilty and sentenced to serve a lengthy prison sentence for his crimes. Hammond reflects on how his employee betrayed him, while Arnold and Muldoon remember when they discovered the betrayal. Dodgson begins assembling a team that will infiltrate Isla Nublar in the future.

Two months had passed since the judge asked the defendant to rise at the conclusion of the trial. On that day in a courtroom in California, the jury foreman had announced the verdict in a tight voice. _We find the defendant guilty_.

Guilty.

Guilty of industrial espionage.

Guilty of grand larceny.

Guilty of conspiracy.

Guilty of computer fraud.

And even guilty of reckless endangerment of human life.

Now, two months later, a sentence hearing was in process for the very defendant convicted of all the charges against him. In the same courtroom, the prosecutor, who had expressed victory upon hearing the guilty verdict two months ago; now finished his statement as to why the defendant should receive the maximum penalty.

"The evidence has shown the defendant is guilty of betraying the company he worked for. Important information was entrusted to him and he took advantage of his position based on monetary motives. Throughout the course of the trial, we've heard testimonies from Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, and Henry Wu, that further compounds his guilt. No employer should be subjected to working with this deviant behavior. Because of what he's done, International Genetics Inc. will experience the repercussions of his actions long after he is put away. 'InGen', as it is commonly referred to, is not on trial and neither is John Hammond. Mr. Hammond is not the guilty party in this trial, despite the defendant's claim that he was wronged by him. He deserves nothing less than a stiff sentence that would remind him of what happens when we betray those who put their trust in us. On behalf of the International Genetics Corporation, I request that the court punish him to the fullest extent of the law." He pointed at the defendant clad in an orange jumpsuit, who stood between two court officers in front of the judge. "That would include prison time, fines, and the revocation of his certification. Thank you, Your Honor."

The prosecutor sat down and waited to hear from the judge. The spectators in the courtroom also anticipated the judge's decision. The judge nodded. He was a middle-aged man with sharp facial features and a grim manner. He would've appeared pleasant and even friendly, if not for the sentence he was about to deliver. First, he would allow the convicted man one last chance to speak on his behalf.

"Do you have any further words before sentencing?"

The courtroom remained silent.

"Yes, I do," the defendant replied, arsenic laced in his voice. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the spectators that had come to his sentencing. "I'm sorry. Sorry I got caught."

His poisonous stare landed on Robert Muldoon. Muldoon returned the scathing glance and clutched his fedora tightly. He wasn't intimidated and wouldn't give the defendant any satisfaction at seeing him squirm. He didn't regret testifying against the defendant.

The judge was ready to bring an end to the entire trial.

"Very well then." The judge kept his focus on the smug defendant and made sure he held everyone's attention with his next words. He glanced at the prosecutor and the audience in the courtroom. Fixing a stern stare on the defendant, he said, "I have observed your demeanor from the moment you've entered my courtroom. Throughout the entire trial, not once have you shown remorse for your actions. Most times, in cases such as yours, I'm willing to grant clemency to a small degree—especially if you are a first time offender." He leaned over and pointed his gavel at the defendant. The entire time, he maintained his solemnity. "However, based on the atrocious behavior you've displayed during these proceedings, along with the grave charges you've been convicted of, I have no choice, but to give you the maximum sentence."

No one breathed. No one spoke.

"I hereby sentence you to serve a sentence of ten to fifteen years in a federal correctional institution. Parole is not an option in the federal system and the first ten years must be served in their entirety. The certification you have earned, which gave you the license to pursue your career in information technology and computer sciences, is no longer valid. As of today, it is revoked and non-existent. In addition to incarceration and the revocation of your license, you will pay seven hundred thousand dollars in fines to your employer. You've abused the trust he and others placed in you. As a result of your selfish actions, you've placed yourself, your co-workers, your employer, and countless others in life-threatening jeopardy. You are banned from using computers in the facility the state sends you to. When you are released, you will have to start your professional life from the ground up. While you serve your time, keep in mind that very few companies hire systems analysts with a prison record for hacking into computer systems they've designed. It is my hope that one day you'll accept responsibility for your choices rather than blame those around you."

The judge slammed the gavel on his desk, signifying the end of the trial.

Murmuring broke out among the crowd in the courtroom. Everyone stood up, ready to leave. John Hammond, the founder and CEO of InGen, had requested that the sentence hearing, like the trial, be held privately with a limited amount of spectators. Unlike the trial, where everyone from the island came out to support him, only his staff and lawyer attended the sentence hearing. There was a man and a woman sitting in the back of the courtroom. They had attended both the trial and sentencing and took notes the entire time. Hammond didn't know who they were and if he were feeling like his regular self, he would've raised hell at the court for allowing two strangers to slip in. Right now, those two strangers were the last thing on his mind. The draining ordeal of finding out that one of his own employees had betrayed him was finally coming to a close and Hammond was thankful it was over.

It was time to head back to Isla Nublar.

He stood up and leaned on his cane. Hammond felt himself shaking like a withered leaf on a tree. He reminded himself that he wasn't found guilty in front of a jury of his peers, nor was he being sent to prison to serve a lengthy sentence. A reassuring hand rested on his shoulder. It was Ray Arnold.

"It's over, John."

Hammond nodded. "You're right…it is."

"You don't have to worry about what he's done; we'll take care of things on the island. You have me, Robert," Arnold gestured towards Muldoon, who came over to them, "Henry and Gerry. The worst is over."

Hammond nodded again. He nearly fell back onto the bench, due to the exhaustion and stress the trial had brought on. Gritting his teeth, he bolted up again, forcing himself to feel confident about the outcome of the trial. _Ray'_ _s right_ , he thought, _it's over now_.

Before they left, they watched the convicted defendant, Dennis Nedry, get escorted out the courtroom with his hands cuffed behind his back. He walked in stride and smirked as though he had won a prize for Best Hacker of the Year. Halfway out of the door, he glanced quickly over his shoulder, the dry grin still plastered on his chubby face. Hammond knew Nedry's crocodile grin was reserved for him.

_The joke's on you, Grandpa. You can't keep me locked up forever._

**oOo**

Ray Arnold, Robert Muldoon, Henry Wu, and Gerry Harding sat in the control room, watching the sun set over the dense jungles of Jurassic Park on the video monitors. Arnold, Jurassic Park's chief engineer, a lean black man in his mid-forties, lit a cigarette. He offered cigarettes to the other men in the room. They politely declined.

"Ten years," Wu said, slowly. "Ten to fifteen years." Wu was the chief geneticist of Jurassic Park and had played a major role in making Hammond's awesome dream—cloning dinosaurs for a biological reserve/theme park—into a concrete reality. Hammond often referred to Wu and his team as the "miracle workers of Jurassic Park."

"Justice was served," Muldoon's voice boomed in the silence of the control room. He set down his fedora next to a computer console.

"Ten years," Wu murmured again. "I can't believe it."

"What's there not to believe? He betrayed us and had no problem admitting it in court."

"And his certification revoked," Wu continued on as though Muldoon hadn't spoken. "After all his schooling, hard work—"

"He didn't work. He's a thief."

"You know what I mean, Robert."

"I know what you mean. He's a computer nerd who knows how to program a million lines of code. Doesn't change the fact that he's a sellout."

"You can't deny that he's brilliant," Wu shot back.

"Brilliant my ass."

"Still…" Wu shook his head.

"I'll tell you what screws me up about this whole thing," Arnold spoke up. "He was working with Dodgson secretly the whole time. Who would've guessed it?"

"I would've. You're in denial, Ray," Muldoon said.

"What the hell?"

"You heard him during his trial and you saw how he walked out with that stupid grin. The bastard wasn't sorry for anything he'd done—except for getting caught."

"He was that bad?" Harding asked. He had only attended the sentence hearing and missed the trial.

"'Bad' is putting mildly."

The men grew quiet when they saw Hammond outside of the control room.

"Let's not discuss this in front of John," Arnold said, motioning towards Hammond. "If he hears the name 'Biosyn' or 'Lewis Dodgson' it'll upset him even more."

"You're right," Harding said. "We'll talk after John leaves."

Although their discretion was considerate, it was unnecessary. Hammond walked briskly into the control room, leaning on his cane for support. As he walked in, his employees stared at the amber stone on top of the cane. Hammond highly regarded the replicated fossilized amber because it served as a constant reminder of how his fantastic dream, Jurassic Park, a place where dinosaurs walked the earth once again, came to be. Although the park was complete with living dinosaurs and running with computer power and staff, it remained closed to the public.

Only a select few were allowed to stay on the island and Hammond was very choosy on whom he granted this privilege. Hammond spared no expense when it came to housing his employees and colleagues. Everyone enjoyed their own personal suite in the staff lodge. The lodge was complete with a state-of-the art recreation room, dining area, kitchen, and bar. Everyone on Isla Nublar had various tasks. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler stayed on the island, studying the dinosaurs. Hammond graciously paid for their studying costs. Ian Malcolm, always dressed in black and spouting chaos theory, was given his own living space. Hammond's grandchildren, Tim Murphy and Lex Murphy, had their own separate suites. Donald Gennaro, InGen's representative and Hammond's lawyer, was given living quarters. And lastly, Hammond's staff, from maintenance and construction workers, to the most important ones seated in the control room now, lived on the island and resided in the staff lodge. Muldoon, Wu, Arnold, and Harding were present when Hammond had constructed his park. Nedry had been on staff until his recent arrest and conviction.

As he looked at them now, Hammond realized how small his staff was. In the past, Nedry and the others had criticized him for running the park with minimal staff. Hammond wouldn't hear of it and always reminded the staff who was in charge. He believed he had valid reasons for keeping a small main staff. He wanted to save money, although he had billions to spare, and he felt the fewer people working on the Jurassic Park project, the better. If there were too many people, then they might—he didn't like to think about it. Sure, he got anxious when Harding administered medicine to the animals, or he'd ignore Muldoon's constant brooding about the raptors. He still had to admit that he picked the right people for the job of creating and running Jurassic Park. Well, most of them were the right people.

"I hope everyone's okay. I know we'll have to get used to Dennis not being with us."

He glanced at them observing their reactions. Wu straightened his posture. Arnold took a drag on his cigarette. Harding sat quietly in the far corner of the control room. Muldoon folded his arms across his chest. He was the only one who responded.

"We'll do fine without him."

Hammond sat down in a swiveling chair. Maybe they didn't fully realize what Nedry had done and the blow it had dealt him. They seemed to be taking the circumstances in stride. This angered Hammond because he wanted them to be as upset about the situation as he was. Nedry's betrayal halted InGen's progress, which included the eventual opening of Jurassic Park to the world.

Grant, Ellie, Malcolm, and Gennaro had approved of the park the same weekend of the inspection. Although Hammond and the rest of the park staff were suspicious of where Nedry went that night, they left it alone and chalked it up to Nedry's quirkiness. Hammond was focused on ensuring his visitors enjoyed the park. That lapse in not finding out Nedry's true whereabouts came back to haunt him as it did now, but at the time, Hammond was one-track minded about his project and wouldn't discuss anything except the future of Jurassic Park. He often thought the inspection turned out well, despite the odds.

Due to the tropical storm, the park tour had finished the next day. By then the weather cleared up beautifully. Nedry had fixed his bugs that weekend, but six months later, Arnold and Muldoon caught him red-handed at the east dock. Nedry was arrested, taken to court… Hammond wanted to put today's sentence hearing in the back of his mind. He wished he could forget the entire situation, but that was like wishing the stars out of existence. Thanks to Nedry, the park's opening would be further delayed. The park remained closed for other reasons such as safety. Now Hammond had to be certain he had a clean staff before the park was revealed to the world. This was his number one priority.

"I want to talk to you about what Jurassic Park means to me," he began slowly, "and about what your dedication to this project means to me."

Arnold fiddled with his cigarette and exchanged a knowing glance with Muldoon.

They usually tuned out Hammond's diatribe about how much he loved the park, how much money it was going to make in the future, and how they all worked together to make it a dream come true. Whenever they had objections, Hammond rarely listened to them. He often brushed off their concerns and labeled them as "paranoid" or "negative." Even worse, he accused them being influenced by the "Malcolm Effect." To Hammond, that meant they had become susceptible to the cynical mathematician's grim view of the park and chaos spiraling out of control. Malcolm was aware of the phenomenon named after him and had corrected Hammond several times. _You'll know a real Malcolm effect when you experience it firsthand._

"Dennis threw it away; he's brilliant, but very bitter. I want to talk with all of you to make sure that his problem doesn't become yours," he said. "If a situation or problem arises and you need assistance, please speak to me. If something's on your mind, come to my office. I don't think that's too much to ask for."

The men were surprised. Hammond wasn't always the most open person or the easiest boss to work for. Right now, none of that mattered. Hammond needed them more than ever. He knew he had to listen and regard them with more respect. It might prevent another employee from betraying him. Hammond hoped this was the case, especially after the conversation he had with Nedry following the sentencing.

**oOo**

_John Hammond followed a court officer to a small holding cell in the basement of the courthouse's basement. He had left his staff and asked them to wait for him outside right after they had left the courtroom. He told them he had to talk to the judge, but he really wanted to see Nedry before he was taken away to prison. He didn't know what day the transportation date was set, but right now was a perfect time to see him. The officer stopped at a cell and rattled his nightstick against the bars._

_"I heard you," Nedry muttered._

_"Five minutes." The officer walked away to give them privacy, but remained within several yards distance in case of an emergency._

_Hammond approached the cell, wearily. Nedry stared into space, contemplating his punishment: a full decade of mandatory incarceration, fines he wouldn't be able to pay back, and the revocation of his computer certification coupled with being banned from using computers. Hammond wondered if everything had sunken in for Nedry and he realized it probably it hadn't. Not yet. His entire life came to a complete halt due to his actions and choices. Now his reputation was tarnished. That had to be worst part about his punishment._

_"Dennis?" Hammond asked, peering through the bars of the cell._

_Nedry sat on a bench and stood up when he saw Hammond waiting outside. "What do you want, old man? You want to personally escort me to the slammer? I'd love to have you come for the ride."_

_Hammond sighed. Talking to Nedry was never a simple task. He always spoke to him—and everyone else—in a biting sarcastic manner. He had no respect for authority. Hammond doubted doing hard time would humble him._

_"If you've finished—"_

_"No, I'm not finished. Go ahead, say your piece if it makes you feel better."_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Is that all you came to ask me?_ 'Why did you do it'?" _He paced back and forth in the cell and glared at Hammond._

_"Do you want to see InGen's name dragged through the mud?"_

_"The papers are burying InGen as we speak. Congratulations. They have to dig a hole for you now."_

_"I want answers," Hammond said. "Why did you betray me?"_

_"Did you forget I testified against myself? Your years are taking a toll on you." Nedry grinned. "And if you don't know why, then you'll never know. I thought I made it obvious in the courtroom. It's not my fault you're growing senile by the minute."_

_Hammond rose up and down on the balls of his feet as his temper increased. "I'd like an answer to my question."_

_"You're a cheap bastard who gave me no choice. There. Happy now?"_

_"You made your own choices and now you're going to pay for them."_

_"Thanks in part to you," Nedry sounded as if he was talking about a successful business deal._

_"You're an adult and responsible for your own choices."_

_"But old man—"_

_"And my name is John Hammond," he snapped. "Not 'old man'."_

_"Old man John, I'm very responsible. That's why I'm being put away. So that I can atone for my crimes and turn over a new leaf." Nedry pressed his palms together as though he was praying for redemption. Then he grabbed the cell's bars. "If it weren't for your little pet hunter Muldoon, I wouldn't be here now!"_

_"Muldoon was doing his job. You should've been doing yours."_

_"Robert Muldoon can kiss my fat-ass," Nedry spat. "That grimy judge and bastard prosecutor can line up behind him; they're full of crap. They don't know shit about me—just like you. And I was doing my job, but you wanted to be cheap. Didn't want to pay up. So I found someone—or I should say,_ someone _found_ me _and was willing to pay my worth. His name is Lewis Dodg—"_

_"Don't say his name in my presence." Hammond clutched his cane tightly._

_"—son. Dodgson, Dodgson, Dodgson. I call him 'Lew' for short. Nice huh?"_

_"I'm not hearing you."_

_"That's your problem, you never listen to anybody. You should buy yourself a hearing aid. It'd do you a world of good."_

_Hammond turned his back, while Nedry antagonized him from behind the steel bars._

_"Yep, Dodgson was willing to pay me my worth. As for you…your money had to go to your precious park. You walk around with billions spilling out of your pocket, but do you share the wealth and give your employees the money they've rightfully earned? Nope."_

_"Speak for yourself, Dennis."_

_"Oh, I am. Those screws, known as my colleagues, could piss in hell for all I care. I bet you gave Muldoon a bonus for ratting me out." Nedry nodded as if he had caught onto something._

_"I'm not answering that."_

_"I didn't ask it. I said you did."_

_"What I pay Robert Muldoon is none of your business."_

_"Whatever. Back to you and I. The Richman and I."_

_Hammond glared silently at him. His chest slowly rose and fell as he took deep breaths to contain his anger._

_"I was overworked and underpaid, but you didn't care. All the system changes you wanted at the last minute, I did for you. I ask for a decent paycheck, a reasonable salary to compensate for the extra time I was putting into your stupid dream project. Oh no, it's way too much to ask for, especially for you, the Billion Dollar Bastard."_

_Hammond's skin had faded into an ashen gray color._

_"Hey, old man—turn around when I'm speaking to you. Turning your back when someone's talking to you is rude."_

_Hammond turned around. "And calling your employer a 'cheap bastard' is the epitome of politeness?"_

_"Sir, I call a spade a spade."_

_"As do I," Hammond leaned close to the bars so that he was as close to Nedry's face as he could get. "You're a disgusting slob. I hope you learn something while you sit behind bars."_

_"I hope I do too." Nedry ran one finger along the bars of the cell, casually glanced at the dirt accumulated on his finger pad, and then flicked it off._

_It chilled Hammond to see him act nonchalantly about his new situation. He thought of the velociraptors and how they stared at the staff through the fences, their thin black slits cold and calculating. They stared straight into the eyes of Muldoon or anyone who would dare visit them. They were unafraid of death, opposition, and the world. Right now, Hammond felt Nedry had the same air about him._

_He also noticed Nedry's hands were free from the handcuffs. He stared at Nedry's hands and marveled at how the same hands that had typed more than two million lines of code for Jurassic Park's complex security systems were the same hands that had stolen priceless dinosaur embryos for the rival company, Biosyn. Thinking about it nearly pitched Hammond into a rage. He couldn't swallow the lump in his throat that stemmed from his employee's betrayal and he couldn't hide his disappointment. Despite the choking anger, Hammond felt a sliver of pity for Dennis Nedry. He told him so._

_"Spare me the pity and send me a million dollars."_

_Hammond ignored the snide remark. "You're a brilliant man, Dennis. I'm sorry you threw it away."_

_Having said his piece, Hammond started walking down the hallway when he heard Nedry call him back._

_"John?"_

_H_ _e reluctatntly turned around and made his way back to the cell. "Yes?"_

_"You said you have a gift with people—that you can tell you like them instantly."_

_Hammond thought for a moment. He recalled saying that to Dr. Ellie Sattler and Dr. Alan Grant, the paleobotanist and paleontologist respectively, who assisted with consultation and research for Jurassic Park. He had told them this the first time he met them face to face in Montana. They had been puzzled and honored at the time._

_"Yes, I've said that." He titled his head, unsure of what Nedry was getting at._

_"Your gift—what happened when you met me?"_

_A beat of silence passed between them._

_"I don't know."_

_Hammond had little time to think about an answer to Nedry's question because right then the guard rattled his nightstick against the cell signaling the end of their conversation. With a heavy sigh, Hammond walked down the hall leaning on his cane for support. Now that Nedry had been sentenced, he would be transferred any day to an upstate correctional facility to serve his time._

_Hammond was greeted by his employees, Muldoon, Arnold, Wu, and Harding, when he walked out of the courthouse. They had waited patiently for him to return. He watched them closely and wondered if they would ever copy Nedry and betray him and the company. He didn't have the nerve or the heart to outright question their loyalty. Instead, he kept it as a thought in the back of his mind. Nedry had planted a seed of doubt and fear in Hammond. As much as he wanted to toss it away or pretend it didn't exist, that seed was firmly planted and rooted in the ground of his consciousness._

_They looked at him, genuinely concerned, and he wanted to believe their worry for him was sincere. They probably knew he had spoken to Nedry, but they didn't ask him. Hammond notice Muldoon appeared to be the most distant; he kept his steady gaze focused elsewhere. Harding informed him they were ready to go. Gennaro had already left and was waiting in the helicopter for them._

_"We shoul get going," Hammond said. On the way back in the helicopter, he reflected on what he appreciated about each of his employees and decided to tell them when they returned._

**oOo**

"And Henry, you're the miracle worker of Jurassic Park. None of this would've been possible without you," Hammond concluded.

While explaining to his staff the conversation he had with Nedry, he had made his way to the far corner of the control room. Now he stood at Nedry's workstation, which had been tidied up. No more empty soda cans, scattered papers, and floppy disks lay around waiting to be used. The entire area had been cleansed of anything resembling Nedry. Hammond pushed the swiveling chair into the desk, keeping his attention on his present staff.

"Thank you, sir," Wu said.

Hammond sighed. He left Nedry's workstation and made his way towards the door.

"Everyone should get a good night's sleep. We'll decide what direction to take tomorrow. I'm considering hiring a new systems analyst to take Nedry's place and I'd like everyone to be involved in the hiring process."

"You mean interview him?" Arnold asked.

"Something along those lines. I'm thinking of having you or Gerry observe the candidate to see if they're a good match for Jurassic Park. I'm juggling the idea in my mind and will let you know my decision." He reached the door and gripped the handle. "Good night," he said and exited the control room.

After he left, the four men sat in silence, wondering what to make of Hammond's words. He rarely expressed his appreciation for their work ethic in a straightforward manner. It was nice to hear something positive from him, rather than "you screwed up" or "I'm the boss, you work for me." Hammond probably felt more appreciation than he let on. Maybe it was out of fear of another betrayal or that his employees would slack off if given too much praise. They didn't know what it was, but it was definitely a nice change. At the same time, no one could deny that Hammond was deeply disturbed by Nedry's actions.

"He'll be upset for awhile," Harding said. "It's understandable."

"It's not the end of the world," Muldoon said. "I wonder how long his good spell will last."

"Let's not push it."

"I'm not."

Wu and Harding got up to leave. "We're heading back to the lodge" Wu said, "You guys want to join us?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Muldoon answered.

Wu and Harding left Arnold and Muldoon in the control room. Arnold lit a new cigarette. Smoking relaxed him even if was already calm, and right now, he and Muldoon were strangely calm considering the sentence hearing they had attended.

"I'm not in denial," Arnold said, "and I know you're pissed off."

"I'm not pissed about anything."

"Are you sure about that, even after Hammond told you Nedry's words?"

"Nedry talks smack really good when he's behind bars."

"That's true," Arnold said. "It's hot in here, let's get some air."

Muldoon nodded and they left the control room. When they exited the visitor center, the sun had almost completely set for the day. They wandered past Hammond's bungalow and the maintenance shed, both buildings draped in the shadows of twilight. Soon they came upon a large and formidable rectangular pen. This particular pen held the deadly and infamous velociraptors. They remained separate and lived in an encased closure because of their keen intelligence and brute viciousness. The walls of the pen were solid concrete and ten feet high on all sides. Above the walls were four feet of electrified wire that ran the entire length of the pen. On the side of the enclosure that faced them, a small viewing platform had been built for visitors to observe the raptors inside. Two small staircases were on either side of the viewing platform and a guard railing ran along the edge. The tower attached to the pen resembled a prison's watchtower and gave Muldoon and the animal handlers an entire inside view of the animals and foliage inside. The pen functioned as a mini prison keeping its dangerous inhabitants segregated from the rest of the dinosaur population in Jurassic Park.

Muldoon and Arnold walked to the tower that overlooked it. Using Muldoon's electronic card, they were granted access into the tower. After walking up a flight of stairs, both men stood in the tower overlooking the pen.

Arnold noticed a raptor slinking around the green foliage. Sensing them, the raptor stared at her human visitors. She growled, revealing long rows of sharp teeth. She continued forward, never taking its eyes off Arnold and Muldoon, her thin black slits reflecting their image. Another raptor bounded over from the other side and lunged at the first one. There were growls and screeches as the two dinosaurs battled. The second raptor clamped her teeth on the first one's neck and twisted. Out of nowhere, a third raptor jumped on the first two, snarling and staring down both of them. The third raptor, having captured their attention, stalked off into the depths of the pen. The first two raptors chased her in pursuit.

"They're damn smart," Arnold commented.

"They are. They laugh at you even when they know they're the caged ones."

"So what about John?" Arnold wanted to change the subject. He respected Muldoon's views about the raptors, but he didn't want to get into it right now. Muldoon could talk for hours about how much he loathed the raptors.

"He's alright. Most of what he said about us was because of Nedry. The slob brought out the best in him. Strange."

"Now he wants to hire a new computer systems analyst. A lot of luck we'll have with that."

"There's no need to hire a new one. We'll just use the same system we already have."

"I suppose." Arnold put out his cigarette.

"I know he hates me," Muldoon growled.

"John doesn't hate you. He doesn't always listen to you—but when does he listen to any of us? He didn't seem like himself today. Either that or he's changing."

"He could be changing…but I'm not talking about John."

Muldoon was quiet for a moment and then Arnold caught on.

"You mean Dennis."

"Right."

"If he hates you, then he hates me too. Don't lose sleep over it, Robert."

"I'm not."

"Then why do you bring it up?"

"Because of the way he glared at me in the courtroom, as if blaming me for his arrest. I didn't bloody put him there. He did by his own actions. You didn't get that vibe from him?"

"I got the same impression while I was testifying. Remember, I was with you when he got arrested. Henry was there too. Hell, I'm the one who called the cops. Don't let it get you down."

"I'm not," Muldoon repeated, irritated with the idea. "I'm not sorry he got caught or that you found out what he was doing. Serves him right."

"He's doing hard time now. Relax."

Arnold didn't know what else to say. It seemed like yesterday they had discovered Nedry was working undercover for InGen's competitor: Biosyn. Nedry had been good at covering his tracks until the day he slipped up. Up until that day, Arnold had assumed the computer systems were still breaking down from minor glitches. Then Muldoon pointed out that whenever the visitor center lost power—all the security doors could open with a touch and the laboratories were suddenly vulnerable to intruders—and suddenly Nedry would be missing. Or he'd claim he was going to check the electrical wires outside. He would disappear for twenty minutes, return in a huff, and take his sweet time rebooting the system so that the security systems were back online. Arnold and Muldoon had fallen for the lame excuse several times. The last time it happened, they decided to solve the mystery.

What in the world was going on when the power went out?

Muldoon had stealthily followed him as Nedry made his way to the garage and got into a gas-powered jeep. Muldoon overheard Nedry's cell-phone conversation about meeting at the east dock to deliver "lizard embryos." From there, Nedry pulled out and Muldoon decided to meet him at the east dock—only he'd take a detour around the park and get there before him. If they couldn't get there before him, then they would corner him until he told him the truth about what was happening.

He and Arnold drove in their own gas-powered jeep after they were certain that Nedry had already left. First, they made sure everyone on the island, Grant, Malcolm, Ellie, Tim and Lex, were in the staff lodge. Arnold had told them there was an occurrence and that he'd explain later. Hammond and Gennaro were in Costa Rica conducting business matters. Harding was in the visitor center, getting ready to go into the park to see a sick stegosaur. Wu had stopped by earlier and said he'd check the genetics lab just to make sure everything was safe. After alerting everyone to stay calm, Arnold called the Costa Rican police located in San José. He was reluctant to do so, knowing they would probably want to land on the island and have a look around. At the time, Hammond had been very careful of who he allowed on the island. In the end, Arnold decided if there were any questions regarding the island, he could say it was being used as a biological preserve for tropical animals. It wasn't a total lie and it still maintained the company's privacy.

"Remember his expression when we met him at the dock?" Arnold said, lighting a new cigarette.

**oOo**

_Arnold took a drag from his cigarette and relaxed. His left hand gripped the steering wheel. The jeep was hidden behind tall thick trees outlining the dirt road leading to the dock._

_"Drive a little closer, I need to hear what they're saying," Muldoon whispered._

_"I can see it all from here. He's handing his shoulder bag to a man on the boat."_

_"Can you hear them?"_

_"I could if you'd shut up."_

_Muldoon shot Arnold a stabbing glance._

_"He's got a shaving cream can. Weird."_

_"Damn it, he beat us to the dock," Muldoon said._

_"His job's not finished yet." Arnold pointed ahead: Nedry greedily snatched a black suitcase from a man on the boat. "We can still get him. Right here and now."_

_No answer._

_"Robert? What the hell?!"_

_Arnold searched in front of him. Muldoon had left the jeep quietly and was making his way towards Nedry's jeep parked in front of the dock. He kept his body lowered and held a loaded shotgun. Arnold had insisted there was no need to bring guns, but Muldoon still came "prepared." Muldoon slowly rose up when he saw the boat depart from the dock._

_Nedry strolled back to the jeep and opened the door. He tossed the black suitcase onto the passenger's seat and tapped it lovingly. "You and I will spend many happy days together."_

_He turned the ignition key and had his foot on the gas pedal, when he suddenly jammed the brakes. Muldoon stood directly in front of the jeep. He gripped his shotgun, keeping the aim on the intended target._

_"You scared the shit out of me."_

_"Get out of the car, Dennis."_

_Nedry's face paled as he stared at Muldoon._ What the hell was Muldoon doing here? _His shock didn't last long as it swiftly turned to anger._

_"Get out of the way, Robert—unless you want to get run down."_

_Muldoon stayed in place and heard footsteps behind him. Arnold had joined him._ Good. Two against one.

_"Ray, aren't you supposed to be in the control room?" Nedry asked innocently._

_"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Arnold said._

_"I'm going there right now. Wanna hop in?"_

_"We have our own transportation."_

_"I noticed."_

_Silence except for the waves lapping against the dock._

_"What brings you out here?" Arnold asked; the trace of irritation had disappeared from his voice._

_"Needed fresh air. It gets muggy in the control room."_

_"It does." Arnold nodded. "What's in the suitcase?" He gestured to the black suitcase with his cigarette._

_"Papers regarding new layouts for the park's systems. Hammond wants them done over again." Nedry glanced at the black suitcase._

_"Hammond is difficult to work for sometimes."_

_"Most of the time."_

_Muldoon heard the edge in Nedry's voice and he was about to interrupt the conversation when he saw Arnold look at him funny. He realized Arnold had everything under control. He smoked and chatted with Nedry, keeping him distracted._

_"I'll be right back." Muldoon started off. He wanted to see if the police had docked yet. Maybe they were on their way. Arnold had told him he gave clear directions. They should be arriving any minute. He heard a car door open and slam shut._

_"Look, I'm not stupid. You and Ray thought it'd be fun to spy on me and you didn't find anything. So why don't you both cut the crap."_

_Arnold and Muldoon glanced at each other and then at Nedry._

_"No need to get defensive," Arnold said._

_"Robert's waving a gun around and I'm supposed to fine with it?" Nedry asked, pointing at him._

_Muldoon shrugged and threw his shotgun to the ground. He didn't want to do that, but whatever. Just then, another gas-powered jeep pulled up. Wu got out and went to where the three men stood._

_"I finally found you guys. I combed the entire area—the embryo storage unit has been disturbed. Someone's been in there doing God knows what."_

_Muldoon raised his head sharply. "So what was in the shoulder bag, Dennis? And who were you meeting with?"_

_"To hell with you."_

_"You disappear every time security goes down. I doubt it's a coincidence."_

_Nedry clapped his hands. "Congrats, Robert, ace detective. You figured it all out."_

_"No, but they'll figure it out," Muldoon said, pointing at the large motorboat that had pulled up to the dock._

_They turned in that direction. Muldoon heard Nedry curse under his breath._

_A lean man standing six feet tall and dressed in a black police uniform walked towards them. He flashed a gold badge and a photo identification card. He looked like an American cop, complete with nightstick, mace, walkie-talkie, gun holster, and handcuffs. The man looked all around him, taking in the lush greenery. Arnold wondered if any of them knew Spanish, when the man spoke, dissipating his worries._

_"Antonio Contreras, I work for Costa Rica's police force. One of you guys called the San José unit and they sent me over. It's rare when we come to the islands surrounding Costa Rica, but there's rumors going around that strange operations have been taking place. Is that what I'm here for?" He spoke with a thick Costa Rican accent and glanced at the men._

_Muldoon recognized him as the same officer who came to the island after Jophery's accident. He had showed up a week after the incident, full of questions. The family of Jophery Brown was looking to blame someone for his death and had requested the police look into it. No concrete answers were yielded, but it didn't matter. Contreras was the right person to send over since he was extremely suspicious of the rumored occurrences on Isla Nublar. At the time, he had been looking for an excuse to arrest someone, but since no one could be fully blamed for Jophery's death, he left in a huff, unsatisfied. Muldoon noticed he hadn't changed much._

_"I called. We have a situation on our hands," Arnold said._

_"That much is obvious," Contreras muttered. "I don't have all day. Just state the facts: what you saw, what happened—you read?"_

_"I'll take it from here," Muldoon said; he described the exchange that had occured at the dock._

_"You mean right here?" Contreras asked._

_Muldoon nodded._

_"Some lab equipment is missing," Wu volunteered. He didn't want to say exactly what was believed to be stolen._

_"And you." Contreras pointed at Nedry. "What brought you to the dock?"_

_Nedry was going to respond when Muldoon cut him off._

_"We suspect foul play from him."_

_Arnold noticed the murderous glare Nedry sent Muldoon._

_"Let me get this straight. This man here," Contreras pointed at Nedry, "is presumed to have stolen lab equipment and that he gave it to a man on a boat?"_

_"Correct." Arnold nodded. "Robert and I decided to follow him and find out what was going on."_

_"You should be careful. He could've been armed." Contreras pointed at the shotgun on the ground and Muldoon grabbed it._

_"I wasn't armed." Nedry's voice dripped with anger. "Why would I be?"_

_Muldoon, Arnold and Wu stared at him, wondering if what they were thinking was actually true._

_"I don't like your tone and I don't like the way you're looking at me or your colleagues. Get against the jeep and put your hands out where I can see them."_

_Nedry did as he was ordered and scowled the entire time. He mumbled under his breath and glared furiously at Muldoon and Arnold. They said nothing and simply watched. Nedry tapped his foot impatiently. Contreras picked up on his annoyed demeanor._

_"You got something you want to say?" Contreras asked as he reached into the jeep._

_"No."_

_"What's in the suitcase?" Contreras held up the black suitcase._

_Nedry shrugged._

_"You know what's in here and you're not telling."_

_He shrugged again._

_"You know I can arrest you for not being cooperative." Contreras clicked off the latches and opened the suitcase. "My God," he whispered in Spanish. He turned to Arnold, Muldoon, and Wu. "Do you have any idea what's in here?" They shook their heads. Contreras reached in and held up a stack of bound hundred dollar bills._

_"Shit," Arnold whispered._

_Muldoon's eyes widened and Wu's jaw dropped._

_"You're being paid to steal from the company you work for—or you won the lottery and are keeping all the spoils for yourself. Which one is it?" Contreras knew he had hit the target._

_"The lottery." Nedry glowered at Muldoon and Arnold._

_"Too bad you won't be spending that money." Contreras shoved Nedry against the jeep and did a quick pat-down search. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs._

_"Is that necessary?" Arnold asked._

_"You're under arrest," Contreras said, ignoring Arnold as he fastened the cuffs to Nedry's wrists. "There's enough evidence pointing at your foul play. I'm taking you down to the San José Detention Center. Any questions?"_

_"You just couldn't you mind your fucking business, could you, Robert?" Nedry asked through clenched teeth. "You too, Ray."_

_Muldoon stared at him coldly, not saying anything._

_"Shut your potty mouth. When I asked if you had questions, it didn't mean cussing at your co-workers."_

_"What-the-fuck-ever."_

_"Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear your trash." Contreras handed Muldoon a card with his name and where he could be reached. "In case you want to get in touch with To-Catch-A-Thief here." He grabbed Nedry's arm and made his way to the dock to board the boat._

_"Wait!" Arnold called to them._

_Contreras turned around and walked back to where they stood._

_"He needs to turn the systems back on before you take him to the mainland."_

_Contreras turned to Nedry. "Now you're playing with security systems? I love when the plot thickens."_

_Nedry tried moving away from Contreras. "Do it yourself. I'm not—"_

_"Yes, you are. Let's go." Contreras pushed Nedry towards the jeep. "We'll do it now."_

_Arnold got into the jeep; Muldoon joined him in the passenger side. Contreras shoved Nedry into the backseat and got in next to him. Wu went ahead of them. The gas-powered jeep Nedry had used was left back at the east dock and would be retrieved later. As Arnold drove on the park's maintenance road, Contreras marveled at the huge perimeter fence and realized they were electrified when they breezed past a sign that read: 10,000 Volts: Do Not Touch. He wondered why in the world the island needed them. Maybe this time he would find out. He had seen them briefly the last time he was there for an "accident" and had left the island with no answers._

_"These fences must be at least twenty feet. What'd you got in there?"_

_"They're twenty-four feet," Muldoon said curtly, without answering his second question._

_They reached the visitor center quickly. Contreras stared wide-eyed like a child in Disneyland for the first time as they walked into the lobby. Muldoon and Arnold waited for him. Nedry rolled his eyes in disgust. Contreras muttered his wonderments in Spanish never taking his eyes off the magnificent exhibit of dinosaur skeletons and a banner that read in red letters:_ _When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth. He stepped closer to the bones, his hand a few inches away—_

" _You can't touch that," Muldoon said. "It's under construction."_

_Arnold nodded in agreement._

_"Looks finished to me," Contreras said. He shrugged and backed away._

_On the wall, he saw a strange looking black, yellow, and red logo that showed a skeletal tyrannosaurus rex—was it a tyrannosaur? Under that image were the words: "Jurassic Park" printed in a strange font in white and red. He'd seen that same image on the jeep they drove in and on Arnold's lab coat._ So these guys are making a secret dinosaur park? Contreras shook his head. Impossible. They're probably robotic dinosaurs in a pretend playground. _He remembered the crazy rumors he had heard on the Costa Rican mainland. He offered Muldoon and Arnold an uneasy smile and followed them further into the center._

_As they entered the control room, Wu, who had arrived there before them, pulled up a chair to Nedry's console. Arnold got in the chair and handled the mouse, the white arrow cursor whizzed around the screen. He threw up his hands in defeat and turned around to Contreras._

_"I need him," he said, pointing at Nedry with his lit cigarette, "to clean up his mess."_

_"Do it," Contreras ordered, pushing Nedry towards Arnold. "Tell him what buttons he has to press."_

_"I can do the work a lot easier when my hands are free."_

_"You're not touching anything."_

_"Suit yourself." Nedry walked backwards and leaned against a wall, smiling at the scene. Muldoon paced back and forth, Arnold was frustrated and smoking up a storm, and Wu stared into space, his arms folded across his chest. Contreras knew what to do. He yanked Nedry away from the wall and uncuffed him. Arnold got out of the chair and Nedry was shoved in his place._

_"Finish what you started, so we can get out of here," Contreras warned._

_"Patience is a virtue," Nedry said. He clicked the mouse and started closing and opening windows on the screen. His hands had a life of their own as they typed rapidly on the keyboard. Then he abruptly stopped. "Ray, quit breathing down my back. Back off, Robert."_

_"I'm going to watch everything you do. Save it for future reference," Arnold said without budging._

_"Good luck." Turning to Muldoon, "This doesn't mean anything to you, so why don't you run into the park and wave your toy gun around."_

_Muldoon refused to be goaded into a fight with Nedry. He was tempted to punch Nedry in the mouth for his stupid comments. The only reason Nedry taunted him was because he was angry at Muldoon and Arnold for foiling his plans. Muldoon was aware of this fact, but still, he never knew anyone who could be so arrogant—especially when they had been caught in the act of committing a crime._ Only Dennis has it in him to behave that way, _Muldoon thought._

_"Now the finishing touches…" Nedry had barely stood up when Contreras restrained him again._

_"One way to make sure this works," Arnold said as he pulled out his security card and walked to the control room's entrance. "Henry, take this and test the card."_

_Wu exited the control room. He tried opening the steel door by pushing it. That didn't work, so he inserted Arnold's identification card, and was granted access into the control room._

_"Good, we're back in business," Arnold smiled as Wu handed him back his security card. "Robert and I will give you a ride to the east dock."_

_Muldoon agreed._

_Contreras nodded. "Thank you."_

_"Don't waste your gas," Nedry muttered._

_"On second thought..." Contreras grinned maliciously as he glanced at Nedry, "it's a lovely day for a walk in the park."_

_That concluded the long day. Contreras was convinced Nedry would receive a good work-out if they walked all the way down to the east dock—even with his hands cuffed behind his back. Arnold and Muldoon accompanied them on the brisk five-mile walk. Neither of them protested the way Contreras treated Nedry. He treated Nedry like dirt, but then again, Nedry treated_ them _like dirt. Nor was he sorry for what he had been caught doing, so they didn't bother to help him. Contreras made small talk with them about their job positions on the island. A chief engineer and a game warden—interesting team although one didn't seem to have anything to do with the other._

_Nedry's attitude worsened as they neared their destination; he had made snide remarks although no one paid him attention. Contreras never released his iron-vise grip on his arm. Nedry's temper boiled underneath the surface. He could tell by the way Nedry glared hatefully at Muldoon and Arnold that if he weren't restrained, he would harm them. Based on that Contreras felt justified in taking the long walk._ Walk the attitude out of him.

_They walked through the same back road they had first taken to get to the east dock. It was late afternoon and humid, sweat sticking to their skin when they finally reached the dock. Contreras boarded the motorboat with Nedry, while Arnold and Muldoon watched from the dock. Nedry looked over his shoulder one last time. His glare lingered on Muldoon and Arnold, as though remembering their faces like a prisoner in an execution chamber who stares at the witnesses who have come to see him die. The prisoner wouldn't be able to see the witnesses, but all the same, they would search and stare as if he could see them right in front of him. Contreras offered no formal good-byes, it wasn't necessary. He had already gave out his contact information._

_As Arnold and Muldoon watched the boat depart, they contemplated who would tell Hammond the news. They got into Nedry's gas-powered jeep, ready to drive back to the visitor center. The ignition key was still in place and Muldoon turned it. He backed out and headed down the maintenance road._

_"He'll be pissed," Arnold said._

_"Yes, but he has to know what happened today."_

_"Are you going to tell him?"_

_"No, you are."_

**oOo**

"Next time one of us gets arrested, you do the honors of telling Hammond," Arnold said, puffing on his cigarette.

Muldoon's rigid expression melted into an amused smile for the first time since Nedry's arrest. He rarely smiled due to the seriousness about the recent situation and his stressful job of keeping charge of the dinosaurs in the park.

"I was with you."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who told him."

When Arnold and Muldoon had requested to meet in Hammond's bungalow that night, they knew the twenty minute conversation would turn into two hours. Of course, Hammond had closed his door when he saw their tired expressions. Obviously they didn't want to be there; he sensed that from the way they looked at each other, expecting the other man to begin talking. Arnold had started first; his heart deflated when he saw Hammond's eyes go wide with disbelief and anger. _It can't be,_ Hammond had repeated to himself. Muldoon had offered a few words, but nothing quelled Hammond's frustration and bafflement.

Then he became paranoid that Contreras had found out the secrets of Isla Nublar. Like Muldoon, Hammond remembered dealing with Contreras and didn't want any part of him. _You didn't breathe a word of what goes on here, did you?_ He had asked them repeatedly, although he doubted Muldoon and Arnold had done so, but by that time, he had been afraid and no one could talk him out of it. Nothing was said to Contreras, he took care of Nedry and that was it. _Good._ Hammond had ordered them to leave the bungalow. He needed time to reflect on what they had told him.

Later that week, accompanied by Arnold and Muldoon, he had went to see Dennis Nedry in the San José Detention Center located on the Costa Rican mainland. Sitting in a damp and hot cell hadn't changed his spitefulness. If anything, Nedry appeared to be happy that Hammond knew the truth. On the helicopter ride back to Isla Nublar, Arnold and Muldoon had listened to Hammond lament on Nedry's betrayal. They saw the full range of Hammond's emotions: from mourning as if he'd lost a close friend, to hot rage as if someone had robbed him of his life savings, to his childish whining about the park having to remain closed, to a stubborn thick silence that neither of them could penetrate.

It would be a long time before Hammond felt peace about the situation.

"It's over and done with," Muldoon said. "No use crying over it."

"No tears in my eyes," Arnold said. "I don't think John deserved that."

Muldoon shook his head. "He didn't."

He opened the door that lead to the stairs that would take him and Arnold to ground level. They left the raptor pen and made their way to the staff lodge. Before entering the lodge, Arnold chucked his finished cigarette into the bin outside. He put his identification card through the slot; a green light beeped granting him access. He held it open for Muldoon.

"Go on. I'm gonna stay out here."

"Good night and don't let the raptors bite." Arnold retreated into the lodge; his footsteps became faint until Muldoon didn't hear them anymore.

Muldoon frowned at the mention of "raptors." He thought about how Jurassic Park would be, now that they were minus one employee. Things would work out and go on without Nedry, so he wasn't as upset as Hammond, or even Wu. Besides, Hammond had other plans he wanted to share with the park staff. Muldoon wondered what Hammond wanted to do after all this time. Muldoon figured he'd find out soon enough. Tomorrow would be a better day. Muldoon used his access card to enter the building and walked to his room. Entering his living quarters, Muldoon fell asleep quickly, allowing the tension of today's events to disappear.

**oOo**

In Cupertino, California, a concrete skyscraper overshadowed smaller structures around it. The building was home to International Genetics' number one competitor: the Biosyn Corporation. Like InGen, they specialized in studying genetic engineering and biology. It would've been a reputable company, if not for the fact that they took great lengths to beat their competition.

There was one man who stood out in Biosyn, who claimed to be a researcher and a geneticist, although he had never done legit research himself. Controversy followed him wherever he went. He had been dismissed from Hopkins University after attempting to do human gene therapy without the proper FDA permission. Then there was the Chile incident. This "research" released a rabies-vaccine on Chilean farmers who didn't know they were being experimented on. Sure, some of the farmers were foaming at the mouth and had to sleep in the local hospital for a week. No big deal. The situation hadn't curbed his career or dented his determination. In his mind, he was still a dedicated researcher and he had moved onto bigger and better things.

Presently, he conducted his "research" by stealing a rival company's product, tearing it down to see how it worked—and used that information to make his own product with Biosyn's name on it. It was industrial espionage which included theft, lies, money, stolen information, and spying on your competitor.

How did he get away with it? Simple.

He'd go to Biosyn's board of directors, twist his story to sound like he was doing meaningful research that would provide concrete results—and then he'd secretly hire someone from within the rival company to steal what he needed. It wasn't hard. Anybody would work for him, if the price was right. That's all he had to do: show 'em the money and his wish was their command.

He had taken this approach with InGen. The man fixed his black business suit and his identification badge read _Lewis Dodgson_ backwards in the bathroom mirror. He thought about what had happened to his InGen contact. Dennis Nedry was an arrogant smart-ass—he got on Dodgson's nerves, but Dodgson needed him to steal InGen's genetic source: dinosaur embryos.

Nedry was the only one who could defeat Jurassic Park security. He had designed the park's security and control systems with a trapdoor that gave him access to any place in the park. Dodgson remembered how Nedry had bragged that no one knew about the trapdoor, and that the park staff, including John Hammond, thought it was a bug in the system. Nedry's bragging didn't get him anywhere. He got too comfortable, slipped up, and got arrested. Word got around that he was doing hard time now. Dodgson had been enraged when he found out. He didn't know if Nedry would talk to the authorities, thus exposing their partnership. He doubted it, but he didn't trust him. After all, Nedry had double-crossed his company, so why wouldn't he double-cross Lewis Dodgson?

Dodgson glared at his reflection in the mirror, his gray eyes sharp and his jaw clenched. Usually he had a simple expression on his face, but when he was frustrated, it showed, despite the tinted shades he always wore. Dodgson slipped his tinted shades on and scowled. _Damn Nedry for getting caught._ At least he had given the treasure to the man on the boat that day. The shaving cream holding the embryos rested on the sink. Dodgson washed his hands and picked up the can. Holding the can, he felt powerful and powerless at the same time.

He had coveted InGen's dinosaur embryos for a long time and when he finally got them, he was clueless about what to do with them. In the past month, he had removed five of the embryos from the shaving cream can and tried dissecting them with no success. They were tiny and if he struggled too hard with them—then that was the end.

He had tried several times before to work with the embryos. The first batch Nedry had delivered during Hammond's inspection had been torn apart within a week. Because they were easily destroyed, Dodgson knew he had to try again. He demanded Nedry to steal again, and this time upped big-buck money prize. Nedry stole again with no problem. Dodgson tried a second tome to dissect the embryos with no luck. The third time Nedry struck out and got arrested. Dodgson didn't worry about it; he was more focused on the embryos, than Nedry's punishment for his treachery against InGen. Dodgson couldn't grow them—he didn't know how to. He was wondering how he could acquire InGen's technology and had entertained various ideas in the last month. He thought of going after dinosaur eggs. Dodgson brightened at the aspect, but decided to do even better—and capture a live dinosaur specimen. Dodgson would do exactly that. He'd have to hire a team to infiltrate InGen's island, Isla Nublar, to complete that task. He was still assembling that team and was about to meet with two members he had already signed on to work under his direction.

Dodgson exited the bathroom with the shaving cream can. He walked down a dimly lit hallway and entered a large conference room. He saw his two contacts had already helped themselves to coffee and donuts. Dodgson nodded at an olive-toned man with jet-black mustache and beard, and smiled at a raven-haired woman. They acknowledged him with brief "hellos." Dodgson placed the shaving cream can on the table.

Raúl Lopez, the bearded man, drank his coffee. He was a well-known paleontologist with a reputation for radical theories. Dodgson had learned about Lopez after attending his lecture about dinosaurs being possibly related to present day birds. The theory sounded whacky, but Dodgson had other things on his mind. He had hired Lopez as his counter to Hammond's Dr. Grant. If Hammond had a paleontologist on his team, then Dodgson decided to have one too. Lopez knew about InGen's Jurassic Park project, but he had never seen the dinosaurs in the flesh. He would literally sell his soul to view and touch one. Dodgson knew Lopez was ambitious about studying live dinosaurs. In turn, Lopez knew about Dodgson's shady undertakings, but his zeal in seeing live dinosaurs outweighed his doubts about working for a ruthless man like Dodgson. Lopez's ambition could benefit both men and so Dodgson asked him to be a part of the team.

_He's a good pick,_ Dodgson thought. He glanced at the woman, Sonya Durant.

Some of his colleagues accused him of hiring a woman because he wanted someone pretty to gawk at; others accused him of hiring her simply because she was a woman. Sonya Durant took a hearty bite out of a chocolate donut. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes had a dangerous glint. Had Muldoon been in the same room, he would've instantly recognized her as the only female guide west of Tanganyika. He had worked in Africa as a guide for game hunters and had studied animals before his Jurassic Park days and that is where he met Sonya. They had an opportunity to work together as tour guides in Kenya, and Muldoon quickly learned that Sonya was a fierce daredevil. She handled guns like a pro and had taken down her share of lions, hyenas, and wild dogs on her own. Nothing frightened her and she'd take on anything. Dodgson was drawn to her intensity and knew she'd be perfect for the team.

After giving them a few minutes to enjoy the snacks, Dodgson got down to business. "When did you get back from the sentence hearing?"

"About two hours ago," Sonya said.

"No one noticed you—right?"

"Nope, Raúl and I sat in the back taking notes. They didn't notice us two months ago and they didn't now. If anyone had asked why we were there, I would've told them we're college students studying the criminal justice system."

Lopez concurred.

"I got to see an old friend of mine—Muldoon—too bad I didn't get to say hi to him," Sonya said.

"You would've blown our cover," Lopez said. "It went by fast. The district attorney made some statements and then the judge threw the book at Nedry. He wasn't sorry about it. You should've seen his expression when they escorted him out the courtroom."

"What did Hammond say?" Dodgson smiled as he imagined Hammond waving his cane in the air.

"You could tell he was mad, but disappointed at the same time," Lopez said.

"Did he say my name at all? Or mention Biosyn?"

"Nedry or Hammond?" Sonya asked.

"Nedry."

"He brushed over that when asked about it. He said he'd been hired by a company competitor."

"Good man," Dodgson sneered. Nedry hadn't exposed them after all.

"He didn't have to say it outright. I'm sure InGen figured out he was working for you undercover," Lopez said. He drank his coffee. "When the prosecutor pressed for further details, he said ' _someone Mr. Hammond knows very well_.' He had a cat-just-swallowed-the-canary-and-won't-spit-it-back-out grin when he said it. That got the courtroom buzzing and the judge had to quiet them down."

Dodgson laughed; the situation was a hilarious comedy to him. He wished he went to the trial and sentencing, just to see Hammond's and the InGen staff 's reaction, but he didn't want to get caught in case his name was brought up. He had sent in Sonya and Lopez so they could report back to him all the details.

"How much time did he get?"

"About ten to fifteen years—and in a maximum security prison," Sonya said.

"The judge didn't say 'maximum security'," Lopez said.

"He said federal correctional institute. Sounds like maximum security to me."

Dodgson cringed. That was a harsh sentence and he was glad it wasn't him who got arrested and brought to trial.

"So what do we do now? Aren't you supposed to be putting together a team of us?" Lopez asked, changing the subject.

"That's the plan," Dodgson answered still contemplating Nedry's sentence. "I still have to get in touch with Tembo, Lawala, and Baselton."

"Geez, you got Baselton with us too?" Sonya shook her head. "You're too much, Lew. First Denny, now George Baselton."

George Baselton posed as Hammond's senior accountant in his company. In reality, he had been working for Dodgson for the past two years. He was the Regis Professor of Biology at Stanford, and was knowledgeable when it concerned actual research. He wasn't keen on relying on stolen information and to those who didn't know him, he came off as uppity. He was concerned with the degrees he had earned and was miffed whenever Dodgson posed an outlandish idea regarding InGen, although he always went along with it.

Baselton played both sides of the fence, but hadn't been caught doing so. So far as Hammond knew, Baselton was InGen's loyal and honest senior accountant. Dodgson was content with Hammond and the rest of InGen believing this. Right now, Baselton had to stay quiet and not draw attention to himself. He had been embezzling funds from Hammond for a year and giving it to Dodgson, who created a payroll with it. The money he embezzled was used to pay Nedry, Sonya, and Lopez. Although he could've retrieved more information about InGen's projects, Baselton chose to hold to his fake accountant position and not delve into industrial espionage as Nedry had done.

"We've had Baselton for awhile now, but I haven't spoken to him in a month."

"Pick up the damn phone and call him," Sonya said laughing. She got up to throw away her paper plate.

Dodgson removed his tinted shades and his eyes took on a glazed determined look. Lopez and Sonya knew from experience that this meant he had come up with a pristine idea.

"What is it?" Lopez asked.

"He's too brilliant to sit behind bars," Dodgson said in a low voice.

"He's not that brilliant."

Dodgson turned sharply in his direction, challenging Lopez, who quickly amended his thoughts. "He got caught in the act—not the smartest thing."

"Doesn't matter. He's the one we need and then our team will be complete."

"And what will this team do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Lopez sighed; he didn't want to argue with Dodgson.

"Look, when I know exactly what it is I want you to do, then I'll tell you."

"Is it to get more embryos? I'm not computer literate enough to weave into security systems."

"All the more reason we need Dennis on our side. I'm going beyond embryos. Ideas are sketchy," Dodgson offered. Plans were already forming in his devious mind.

"When you get those ideas on the drawing board, give us a ring," Sonya said.

She stood up, ready to leave and Lopez got up with her. They were halfway out the door when Dodgson called them back.

"One idea has already reached the drawing board. We have to let time pass, but we'll do it." Dodgson met them at the door.

"Do what?" Lopez was annoyed.

"Bust him out of prison."

Sonya nodded, excited about the idea. "Sounds awesome, just let me know the date, time, and place."

Dodgson noted her enthusiasm and was reminded of why he loved having her on his side.

"Insane," Lopez said, but even he favored the idea. As long as Lewis Dodgson paid him, he'd be fine. He still wanted to see Jurassic Park dinosaurs—to him, that was more important than any amount of money. "What about seeing those dinosaurs in Jurassic Park? When will that happen?"

Dodgson offered Lopez a sly grin. "All in good time, my friend, all in good time."


	3. Fifteen Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life marches on with Hammond pushing to clone a 16th species for Jurassic Park. Grant remains distant from Ellie due to her relationship with Malcolm. Everyone comes together to celebrate Lex's 16th birthday.

One year had passed since Dennis Nedry's sentencing in court. Life thrived on Isla Nublar for everyone. Elaborate plans were being developed for International Genetics' future—plans that excited Henry Wu and John Hammond. At the moment, they were hunched over a large rectangular incubator in the hatchery room. Hammond placed a reassuring arm around Wu, who smiled.

"You've done it again, Henry," Hammond beamed.

"It seems like it," Wu said.

"Be positive—look!"

Hammond pointed at a cream colored egg as a crack appeared. He nudged the egg gently and another crack appeared. It emitted a sound like a twig snapping. Wu's eyes widened with excitement. They had been waiting three hours for this one particular egg to hatch. It was a slow one, but like all the eggs before it, it was worth watching and waiting for.

Two other geneticists dressed entirely in white stood close by. They put on plastic gloves and approached the incubator when Hammond motioned them to come near. They gently picked up the egg as the shell came apart and fell into the incubator. A brownish red duckbill poked out and sniffed the air. Wu observed Hammond next to him. He giggled like a child receiving gifts on his birthday. It always brightened Hammond's day when a new dinosaur was born in Jurassic Park.

The geneticists handed the small dinosaur to Wu, who cradled it in his hands. Wu already had plastic gloves on and he felt the egg's thick yellowish liquid around the dinosaur's body. It was protective fluid for the baby. He brushed it off and the fluid fell in thick lumps on his white uniform. Wu was used to this, as he had witnessed many dinosaur births and held many of the babies before they were taken to their designated paddock to live with their own species. He held the dinosaur to the light, examining the tiny limbs and her reactions as he gently squeezed them.

"How much does she weigh?"

"I'd say about a pound, a pound and a half."

"She's tiny. Does she get a clean bill of health?" Hammond asked.

Wu lowered the dinosaur away from the light. "Do you have your gloves on?"

Hammond quickly set his cane aside and put on his rubber gloves.

"Remember, it's to protect you as much as it is the dinosaur." Wu placed her in Hammond's hands. "She's going to be fine."

Hammond cradled the infant, feeling the animal's pebbly textured skin. Her black beady eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light in the laboratory. The baby opened her jaws and made a scratchy cawing sound. "Listen to that, Henry. Her first word!"

Wu removed his gloves and disposed of them in a nearby trashcan. He washed his hands thoroughly at a sink and looked over his shoulder at Hammond. Hammond was entranced by the baby dinosaur. His eyes lit up with joy and he held the baby close to his chest, giving her warmth. Wu found his clipboard and pencil and jotted down notes.

"How long before we place her in the park?" Hammond asked.

"Not too long…give or take three months. Then she's all set to go."

"Which species is she? Could you tell?"

Wu gestured for the geneticists standing by to come forward. Hammond gave them the infant. Before the geneticists left with the infant, Wu gave it quick glance, noting the flat skull and tiny crests in front of the eyes. "A baby maiasaura," he said.

The geneticists left the hatchery with the squeaking dinosaur. Wu knew they would return later with the baby. Right now, they had to take her to the nursery located in the next room. Rotating staff would watch the baby maiasaura for twenty-four hours to ensure she received proper nutrients and adequate care. At a later date, she would be integrated with the park's maiasaur population.

Maiasaurs were welcoming to new additions in their paddock. Their name, Maiasaura, translated to "good mother lizard". Discovered in Montana, maiasaurs were the fist dinosaurs to be found alongside their eggs. Paleontologists theorized that they nurtured their young, hence the name given to them. They grew at a rapid pace, which is why Wu wanted to hold the baby for three months in the lab before integrating her with the park population. In time, the baby maiasaur would mature into a large semi-intelligent plant-eater, and grow about thirty feet long, eight feet tall, and weigh between two and four tons. They were the most peaceful dinosaurs in Jurassic Park.

Hammond threw out his gloves and went to the same sink Wu had used. Above the running water, he heard Wu ask, "Are we still meeting with Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler at three-thirty this afternoon?"

Hammond turned off the faucet and wiped his hands with a paper towel. Wu patiently waited. He still didn't answer.

"Mr. Hammond?" Wu asked.

Hammond looked at him, a confused look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Henry what were you saying?" He massaged his temples. "I just got a headache—came from nowhere."

"Are you alright?"

Hammond nodded quickly. "I'm fine."

"I brought copies of our lists." Wu held up a manila folder. "Unless you want to reschedule the meeting with Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler for another day?"

"We're still on for this afternoon. Don't forget that after our meeting, we're throwing a surprise birthday party for my granddaughter," Hammond said, smiling. He winced briefly and pressed down on his temples. "I'm just a little tired." He patted Wu's shoulder and they left the hatchery.

**oOo**

Hammond stared at the aqua blue InGen logo in the visitor center's conference room.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Grant…doing just fine."

Alan Grant nodded. He sat next to Hammond and glanced at Wu, who stacked two piles of papers at the end of the table.

"We're just waiting for Dr. Sattler and Dr. Malcolm," Wu said.

The door opened. Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm strolled in, holding hands. Hammond was discreet and kept staring at the InGen logo painted on the wall. Grant eyed them as they sat down across from him.

"Hello Alan, John," Ellie said. "Do you need help with those papers, Henry?"

"I got it. Thanks," Wu said. He picked up both stacks and set them aside.

Grant nodded politely at the couple, but remained silent.

"Good afternoon, dreamers," Malcolm said, grinning.

A tight smile tugged at the corner of Hammond's lips. Already, Malcolm was trying to get under his skin. It wasn't new by any means. Ian Malcolm was straightforward in his viewpoints. He didn't live to offend anyone. He questioned and analyzed everything around him, and was always content to do so. Hammond was surprised Malcolm stayed around the park for this long. He had been against the Jurassic Park project from the beginning. Even after the successful inspection, he still voiced doubts about the park staff being able to control animals in a simulated natural environment.

Malcolm draped his arm around Ellie and squeezed her shoulder. Grant shifted in his seat.

"I hope you won't turn my dream into a nightmare," Hammond said, half serious and half joking.

Malcolm shook his head. "Now why would I do that?"

"I know you well enough. Mathematicians like you—"

"Chaotician; get it right, John. I specialize in chaos theory."

"That's not all you specialize in," Grant muttered under his breath. He folded his arms across his chest and fixed his stare on the clock on the wall.

Hammond jerked his head in Grant's direction and then back to Malcolm. Malcolm didn't appear to hear his comment. He leaned back in his chair comfortably and kept his arm around Ellie's shoulder.

"We're ready to start, Mr. Hammond" Wu said, holding up the papers.

Hammond's heart jumped with excitement. "That's fine, Henry." He turned his attention back to Malcolm. "Did anyone ever tell you that you suffer from a deplorable excess of personality?"

"I tell him that all the time," Ellie said, elbowing Malcolm.

"Dr. Sattler, how is your greenhouse coming along?"

Ellie beamed at the mention of her greenhouse. Eight months ago, she had requested for a greenhouse to be built on a part of the island that had not been utilized for the park. Hammond gladly acquiesced to her request and "spared no expense" (as he often stated) in purchasing the equipment she needed to make it a top-notch success. Ellie studied paleobotany and the greenhouse served as an extension of her studies. She operated the greenhouse and its functions. Occasionally Hammond stopped in to check on its progress.

"It's coming along great. Lex loves spending time there."

"That's wonderful to hear." Hammond smiled at Ellie. "Whenever you're ready, Henry."

Wu gave everyone a paper and sat at the end of the table. The group pored over the list. At the top of each page was InGen's blue logo. Below in bold print was a list:

**JURASSIC PARK'S CURRENT DINOSAUR POPULATION**

**1\. Tyrannosaurus Rex**   
**2\. Maiasaur**   
**3\. Stegosaurus**   
**4\. Triceratops**   
**5\. Procompsognathus**   
**6\. Othnielia**   
**7\. Velociraptor**   
**8\. Apatosaurus**   
**9\. Hadrosaurus**   
**10\. Dilophosaurus**   
**11\. Pterosaurus**   
**12\. Hypsilophodontids**   
**13\. Euoplocephalids**   
**14\. Styracosaurus**   
**15\. Microceratops**

Grant and Ellie studied it and Malcolm ran his finger down the list. Wu nodded at Hammond to start.

"This is a list of dinosaurs that Jurassic Park contains. We have fifteen species and two hundred and thirty-eight animals all together. Hank and I have talked about adding another dinosaur to the park." Hammond glanced at Wu, who smiled reassuringly. He was the only one that referred to Wu as 'Hank'. "We spent hours delving into various dinosaur species with Dr. Grant's assistance. In the end, we selected ten."

"Only ten?" Malcolm asked. His eyebrows rose and he shook his head in disapproval.

Hammond gave him a dismissive wave. "I would say hold your applause, but in your case, Dr. Malcolm, it's more apt to say hold your skepticism until we're finished." Proud of his quip, he smirked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Not yet, you haven't."

Hammond and Malcolm stared at each other while Wu passed around the second stack of papers. This paper was similar to the last one with the blue InGen logo at the top.

_**JURASSIC PARK: OPERATION 16** _

_**1\. Herrerasaurus** (Late Triassic)_   
_**2\. Coelophysis** (Late Triassic)_   
_**3\. Spinosaurus** (Late Cretaceous)_   
_**4\. Eustreptospondylus** (Middle Jurassic)_   
_**5\. Allosaurus** (Late Jurassic)_   
_**6\. Camarasaurus** (Late Jurassic)_   
_**7\. Diplodocus** (Late Jurassic)_   
_**8\. Iguanodon** (Late Jurassic)_   
_**9\. Stygimoloch** (Late Cretaceous)_   
_**10\. Avimimus** (Late Cretaceous)_

After a long pause, Hammond asked, "So what does everyone think?"

"Do you have amber deposits yet?" Grant asked.

"We're working on that," Wu said. "This is just a tentative list of what we're hoping to discover and eventually clone. We'll see how it goes."

Grant nodded. "What about the lysine contingency? If you engineer another dinosaur, do you plan on doing the same as you have with all the others?"

Wu thought for a moment. "We might…so far, we're trying to expand the lysine factor in the current population. That's still an experiment, or more so, a thought process. We haven't actually done it."

Ellie said, "Have you considered a herbivore? That way your carnivore population won't be the majority. It'd give the park an even balance."

"That's a good idea. Dr. Grant can tell us which dinosaurs from the list are carnivores and herbivores, what prehistoric time period they lived in, as well as research and information." Hammond coughed. "Dr. Grant?"

"The time periods in which the animals lived are in italics. Of the ten listed, only four are herbivores," he said.

Ellie heard the iron calmness in Grant's voice. He didn't meet her eyes when he spoke to her. "And those are? Remember, I'm the paleobotanist, not the paleontologist." She smiled at Grant, hoping to melt the icy tension between them. He didn't return the smile.

Grant pointed to the names on the paper. "Camarasaurus, diplodocus, iguanodon, and stygimoloch."

Ellie nodded and didn't press the point.

"Wait a minute," Malcolm said. "You plan on cloning all ten of these species?"

Grant sent him a blank stare.

"No, no," Hammond said. "Out of these ten, Henry and I are picking one and will take it from there."

Wu said, "It depends if we get more dino DNA from the amber deposits. We still don't know which species will be cloned. But when we do it, we'll have sixteen species on the island."

"One suggestion." Malcolm held up his index finger.

"What's that?"

"If you're going to clone another dinosaur, make sure everyone can pronounce the name. Look at number four: yoo-streep-to-spond-ee-lus. Am I saying it right? Probably not."

"Close," Wu said. "It's yoo-strep-toh-spon-dee-lus. Eustreptospondylus. This species lived in…Dr. Grant?"

Grant picked up where Wu left off. "Middle Jurassic period. The name means 'well curved vertebra'. It was the best known carnivorous dinosaur in Europe for a long time and was confused with megalosaurus. A very well preserved skeleton of the species was found in Oxfordshire, England in the mid-nineteenth century."

"Very interesting. It's got one helluva name to pronounce," Malcolm said.

"I didn't name it."

Malcolm blinked at his sharp tone.

Wu and Hammond exchanged a quick glance.

Grant was uncomfortable, but he tried to put on an extra air of professionalism in front of everyone. He had been doing so ever since Malcolm and Ellie started dating six months ago. Everyone on the island knew Grant felt awkward and it was never brought up in conversation. Hammond hoped Grant would be able to put his personal feelings aside and focus on the goal of cloning a sixteenth species for the park. So far, he had done so until his last comment slipped out. It wasn't often when his annoyance was this obvious. Most times, he was preoccupied with his research in the park. Nobody saw him upset. He went through great lengths to cover up how he truly felt. Grant stayed on the island and helped Wu, Muldoon, and Harding by observing the dinosaurs' behavioral patterns. It gave him a chance to expand his research and test his theories. It also kept his mind busy so that he wouldn't dwell on what had happened between him and Ellie. Every now and then he couldn't hide what he truly felt under a somber guise, and those around him sensed his disappointment.

Ellie sensed it too and redirected him. "How about the last one—Avimimus?" she asked.

Grant shook his head. "It's a fascinating species, but I doubt Henry could successfully clone it. Complete skeletal remains of Avimimus have yet to be discovered. Only three partial skeletons have been found in Mongolia recently."

"How recent?" Malcolm asked.

"As recent as late 1970s and early 80s. Avimimus is very birdlike, and is believed to have had a beak that resembled a cockatoo. Paleontologists have also debated if it had feathers. It would be a wonderful addition to Jurassic Park, but I don't see it happening anytime soon. I doubt there are any mosquitoes encased in amber lying around with its genetic code trapped inside."

"Thank you, Dr. Grant," Hammond said.

"Your welcome." Grant kept his eyes on the paper.

A brief silence passed.

"So…when do you plan on doing this?" Malcolm tapped the paper listing the ten dinosaur species.

"Is that directed towards me or Mr. Hammond?" Wu asked.

"John."

"Yes?" Hammond looked up.

"When do you plan on doing this?"

"Soon."

"Does your staff know about your ambitions?"

"Not yet, but they will soon enough."

"That means you haven't told them anything."

"But I will."

"If you're going to extend your little science project, then your staff should know now John." Malcolm sat back in his chair. "Not tomorrow. Not next week and not next year. Not the day before you start cloning. Now."

Hammond shook his head in disbelief. "I knew you'd say something to put a damper on what I want for this park. You always do."

"Nobody's putting a damper on anything. I'm giving you a reality check."

"That I didn't ask for."

Ellie and Wu exchanged a knowing glance. She knew Malcolm would say something to Hammond and Wu knew Hammond wouldn't be happy with whatever Malcolm said about his ambitions. If Malcolm had been completely for it, Hammond would have wondered what was wrong with him.

"Please, Ian; spare me your lectures of 'life finds a way' and 'the essence of chaos.' I don't want to hear it," Hammond said, standing up.

"Then why did you ask me to come to this meeting? You know I always tell you what you don't want to hear."

"Because…" Hammond was at a loss for words.

Malcolm stood up, and they faced each other. "Because I'm honest with you. Let's face it; I don't pretty things up for you. I tell you exactly how it is whether you like it or not."

Hammond bit his lower lip.

"And right now, I'm telling you that cloning a sixteenth species is a very bad idea—very bad. You have too much on your plate with fifteen species as it is. You can't even integrate the velociraptors into the park setting because of their brute viciousness and now you're talking about cloning a sixteenth species?! What's wrong with you, John?"

Hammond was trying to formulate a response when one came to him. "You make me want to vomit with your nonsensical tirades," he said and stomped out the conference room.

"Make sure you clean up after yourself!" Malcolm called after him.

He grinned, as though thrilled with the fact that he had irritated Hammond for the umpteenth time. Hammond constantly ignored his opinions. It was natural for them to argue. He planned on telling Hammond later on that he was joking about cleaning up after himself—but prior to that, he was serious in his stance against cloning a sixteenth species. Malcolm knew he was viewed as pessimistic, but it never bothered him. He looked around the room now that the meeting had abruptly ended. Ellie kept glancing at the door. Grant gathered the papers and passed them to Wu.

"Nothing personal, Henry," Malcolm said to clarify what he told Hammond. "I just think what you and John are trying to do isn't a good idea. Fifteen extinct species brought back after millions of years is already a job in itself. Adding an extra species," he shook his head, "should wait for another time or not happen at all."

Wu looked across the table at him. "I appreciate what you have to say Dr. Malcolm, but right now we're only in the beginning stages of this project. We'll see what happens down the line. I don't think the plan will be put into action right away, at least not until a few months."

"Fair enough."

Wu brightened. "The sixteenth species isn't the only 'sixteen' we're celebrating today."

"That's right, Lex's Sweet Sixteen is taking place in three hours," Ellie said. "I have to go to my greenhouse and pick some flowers out to use for decoration in the cafeteria."

"Sounds like a plan," Wu said. "See you in a few hours. Alan?"

Ellie watched Grant leave with Wu. He didn't say good-bye to her or Malcolm and seemed happy to finally go. She sighed.

"Hey, don't look upset. It'll be a fun party," Malcolm said, taking her hand.

"I know. It's Alan…nothing's been the same since we started dating."

"Are you happy with us being together?"

Ellie didn't answer right away.

"Ellie?"

"I am happy, but I wish it wouldn't interfere with everything. Even when we work together, he acts like I'm a total stranger."

Malcolm nodded. "Go to the greenhouse, give yourself time to think, and I'll meet you in the cafeteria later. Focus on Lex's party for the time being. The rest, we'll discuss later."

**oOo**

Alexis Murphy pulled over the gas-powered jeep next to the small greenhouse. Ellie had told her to meet here before going to the visitor center this afternoon. Lex knocked and waited patiently. She was excited about today—her sixteenth birthday! The big one six. Sweet sixteen. It seemed like yesterday that Lex was thirteen when she first visited Isla Nublar for the weekend with her brother, Tim. Since that time, Lex had grown gracefully. She was several inches over five feet, had a slender physique, and her blonde hair fell past her shoulders.

Unfortunately, her divorced parents wouldn't be present for her special day. Rather than go back and forth between their mother and father, Lex and Tim stayed on the island under Hammond's guardianship. This matter had been situated shortly after the weekend inspection tour that Tim and Lex had attended. Lex loved it, nothing could compare to waking up to a tropical paradise every morning. And today, for her Sweet Sixteen, she was ready to go. She knocked again and wondered how her birthday would turn out, considering it was on the island. What other girls spent their sixteenth birthday on an island populated by scientists and dinosaurs?

"Come in!" Ellie called from inside the greenhouse.

When Lex opened the door, she was greeted with a variety of soul-soothing scents. Tropical flowers adorned the greenhouse. They were placed on long tables, side by side, some given more space than others depending on how much they grew. Lex was always amazed at the variety of plants found in Ellie's greenhouse.

Lex closed the door behind her and walked further in, surrounded at each turn by magnificent flora. Comparing the flowers to the rainbow didn't give justice to all the hard work Ellie had put into cultivating her plants. Calling them "eye candy" wouldn't be right either. The flowers' various shades and tints resembled an open box of Crayola, the crayon company famous for dreaming up new fantastic colors.

Vibrant colors leaped at her from all over the greenhouse: cerulean blue, ruby red, fire-truck red, magenta, fuchsia, hot pink, carnation pink, turquoise, lilac, sky blue, lavender, periwinkle blue, deep purple, royal purple, blood red, violet, amber, tangerine orange, sunshine yellow, golden yellow, and ivory white. Even the stems and leaves of the plants were breathtaking: forest green, hunter green, lime green, and olive green. Lex loved to spend time with Ellie in the greenhouse. It truly was a paradise within a paradise. The far left wall had shelves stocked with fertilizer, empty flower pots ranging in various sizes, compost, coils of hose, flower seeds, soil packages, gardening tools, gloves, and other gardening equipment.

Towards the back of the greenhouse, Ellie sat at her desk making a crown of flowers. She had came back from the visitor center after decorating the cafeteria with flora for each table and returned in time to create a birthday crown for Lex.

"Hey El!" Lex waved.

Ellie looked up at the sound of the nickname Lex had given her. El. Ellie and Lex had become very close over the past year. Ellie treated Lex like the younger sister she never had and Lex looked to her for someone to confide in. Perhaps their bond was strengthened based on the fact that they were (with the exception of the part-time female worker, Kathy, in the nursery) the only two human females on the island. They spent most of their time in the greenhouse where Ellie taught her gardening techniques and the science of botany. Wherever Ellie was, it was certain that Lex wasn't far behind.

Lex watched Ellie attach a flower to the crown.

"You look beautiful." Ellie smiled.

"Thanks." Lex wore the gift that Ellie gave her: a pale blue cotton sleeveless dress with buttons down the back. "This is the only time you'll see me in a dress, El," she joked, picking at the dress. "After today, it's back to jeans and sneakers for me." Lex was still a tomboy who loved sports, but she was also quiet, mature, and lovely.

"You won't wear it again?" Ellie pretended to pout and set aside the crown.

"Of course, I will! I love it, it's really beautiful." Lex gave her a warm hug. "Thanks, El."

"For you, the birthday girl." Ellie fixed the crown of flower on Lex's head.

"I'm the queen for today."

"That's right. Ready?"

Lex nodded. "I didn't go near the visitor center."

"Good, you weren't supposed to," Ellie said, laughing.

They exited the greenhouse. Ellie locked the door as Lex started up the gas-powered jeep. She sat on the passenger side. Lex sent her a questioning glance.

"Don't you want to drive?"

Ellie shook her head as she connected her seatbelt. "It's your birthday and I want you to put those driving lessons to work." In the last six months, she had been given Lex driving lessons. They used the gas-powered jeep on the park's maintenance roads, practicing turns, parking, reversing, and the usual. Lex was a quick learner.

"Alright, 'cause you said so." Lex put her seatbelt on, and started down the maintenance road leading to the visitor center. "Happy Birthday to me, I'm sixteen years old," she sang.

"You're getting too old for me Lex," Ellie teased. "Soon you'll be taking care of me."

**oOo**

Hammond entered the cafeteria, leaning on his cane. He smiled, pleased with what he saw. Ellie had placed tropical flowers on each table. Silver streamers adorned the walls and entrance. A long banner with giant bubble letters was taped to the far wall of the cafeteria. It read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXIS! A sketch of a tyrannosaur holding a birthday cake in its tiny arms had been drawn next to the words. The banner temporarily covered a mural depicting a prehistoric scene. Tim Murphy, his thirteen-year old grandson, had made the sign for his older sister. He was turning out to be a talented artist, Hammond observed.

Everyone was busy getting ready for Lex's arrival. Robert Muldoon and Ray Arnold decorated the walls with lilac and turquoise crêpe paper, the colors Lex had chosen for her Sweet Sixteen. Grant tied matching balloons to the chairs while Tim tossed confetti on the tables. Gerry Harding and Wu had set up a table with soda, ice, and cups. They went back and forth into the kitchen bringing out several buckets of frozen ice cream. Ginger, French vanilla, forbidden chocolate, and several other flavors were brought out.

"How did the meeting go?" Donald Gennaro asked Hammond.

Hammond handed Gennaro a copy of both papers he had looked over earlier in the conference room. Gennaro skimmed through them. He couldn't pronounce the dinosaur names to save his life. He just knew no matter which species Hammond and Wu decided on, they would make a fortune off it. That's what mattered most.

"The park isn't even open yet, John. Are you sure you want to clone another species?"

"Why not? It would be a fun little project to focus on while we wait."

"Do you know how long this will take?" Gennaro had an edge in his voice that Hammond was familiar with.

"No need to be worried. It's fun and it will take up enough time. By then, the world will finally be able to visit this marvelous park."

"That's the danger in all this, you see this project merely as 'fun'. You still don't grasp what you're doing as something serious and deserving of more care and respect. Bringing an extinct animal back to life isn't just 'fun'."

Hammond closed his eyes, clearly annoyed by the intrusion. "For your information, Dr. Malcolm, I was addressing Donald and not you."

"We had this conversation earlier today about your little science project."

"And we're not having it now. I won't let you ruin my granddaughter's special day."

Malcolm held up his hands in surrender. "I wouldn't do that, John. That's not my style. I'll help your staff with whatever needs to be done."

Gennaro nodded at Malcolm as a form of greeting. Malcolm returned the nod and went to help Muldoon and Arnold put up the rest of the party decorations. Hammond watched him leave.

"What's on the menu?" Gennaro asked.

"You know my Lex," Hammond said proudly. "She's a vegetarian, so I had the chefs prepare a special cuisine for her birthday. There'll be Chilean sea bass, grilled salmon, stir-fry vegetables, sautéed spinach, several types of omelettes, hors d'oeuvres. Spared no expense."

Gennaro made a sour face. He couldn't stand vegetarian food.

"Donald, dear boy, relax. There'll be something for everyone to enjoy, including you."

"What about desert?"

"We've prepared a triple layer cake made from delicious German chocolate and the best buttercream."

"She's only turning sixteen, John. She's not getting married."

"She's my granddaughter and I'll see to it that she has the best Sweet Sixteen. Try to enjoy yourself," Hammond said. "It's not a hard thing to do."

The double doors opened and Ellie rushed into the cafeteria, a bright smile on her face. "Here she comes, get ready everyone!"

They could hear Lex's soft footsteps as she approached the cafeteria's double doors. Hammond positioned everyone to stand in a wide half circle, so they could greet Lex when she walked in. Ellie's squeezed Malcolm's hand excitedly. They stood next to Arnold, Muldoon, Harding and Wu. Tim situated himself between Wu and Grant. Hammond went next to Grant, with Gennaro trailing behind as the last person to complete the formation. On the other side of the doors, the footsteps stopped. The doorknob on the cafeteria's side turned slowly as Lex maneuvered it from outside. Everyone held their breath.

Lex swung open the double doors of the cafeteria and walked in to see everyone waiting for her. The entire room was decorated with colorful balloons, streamers, and crêpe paper.

"SURPRISE!"

Lex laughed, excited and overwhelmed. She knew Ellie had something up her sleeve when she told her the night before to stay away from the visitor center until the afternoon. Before Lex could get over the shock of her surprise party, everyone joined together in singing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you!" Lex sang along with the park staff, her grandfather, and her brother. Everyone was smiling, completely jubilant to be there for her birthday.

"You live in a zoo!" Malcolm sang as he pointed to the Jurassic Park emblem on a nearby wall and then gestured to everyone else.

Lex laughed harder. Leave it to Malcolm to add his own twist. Arnold and Ellie started the birthday count.

"Are you one? Are you two? Are you three? Are you four? Are you five? Are you six?"

Lex shook her head, and fixed her crown of flowers. The rest of the staff joined in, even Hammond was counting along.

"Are you eleven? Are you twelve? Are you thirteen?" Are you fourteen? Are you fifteen? Are you sixteen?"

Lex made a movement like a sports referee making a call. "That's it, I'm sixteen!"

Applause and laughter followed. Everyone went to the tables and waited for the next part of Lex's party. Leaning on his cane, Hammond made his way to the front of the cafeteria.

"While we wait for the food to come out," he said, "we'll get started on the gifts. How does that sound, Lex? You're the birthday girl; it's your call."

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! So who's first?" Hammond scanned the cafeteria.

Muldoon, Arnold, Wu, and Harding sat together at a table. The tables had also been arranged in a semi-circle. Another table had been set aside for Lex's gifts. At the far right wall, two long tables were set aside for the chefs to set up the food in a buffet style. Arnold raised his hand and next to him, Muldoon held an envelope in the air. Hammond beamed, pleasantly surprised. Muldoon handed the envelope to Arnold and he went to the front where Lex and Hammond stood.

"This is from all of us—Henry, Robert, Gerry, and myself—to you, Alexis. Happy birthday," Arnold said warmly, handing the envelope to Lex.

"Should I open it right now?" Lex asked, glancing at the table where the park staff sat.

"Absolutely," Arnold said, and they nodded in agreement.

Lex tore open the envelope to reveal a birthday card. She opened the card to find a stack of hundreds bound together with a silver ribbon.

"Woah! That's a lot of money!"

"Read the message, Lex," Hammond said.

"'To Alexis, a charming young lady, may your sixteenth birthday be one to always cherish in your heart. Happy Sixteenth Birthday! May you celebrate many more in the future!'" She smiled at Harding, Wu, and Muldoon. "Thank you all very much."

"How much money did you get?" Tim asked.

Lex gave the card to Hammond, and he set it aside on the table.

"We weren't sure what to get you, so we thought since you're turning sixteen, why not give you sixteen hundred dollars. There were four of us, so we all chipped in four hundred."

"Thank you." Lex smiled and they hugged briefly. Arnold went back to his seat.

"I guess that means you and Dr. Sattler are going shopping on the mainland?" Wu asked.

Lex shook her head. "No, I'm going to save it for a later date." She put the wrapped bills in the envelope and placed it next to the card. "Thank you again."

"Who's next?" Hammond asked.

Gennaro stood up and handed Lex a card. As Lex opened the card, the dining staff placed hors d'oeuvres on the tables. Lex read the card to herself while everyone helped themselves to mini potato wraps. She smiled and nodded at Gennaro, who had already gone back to his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Gennaro."

"Your welcome."

Hammond took the card and placed it with the staffs', while Grant went to Lex.

"Enjoy this day to your heart's content, Lex." He gave her a peck on the cheek and handed her a small silver envelope, which she opened.

"Thanks, Dr. Grant." She held the gift card for everyone to see. "It's a gift card to the Mirador Vista del Valle Restaurant. Awesome!"

"What restaurant is this?" Hammond asked.

"It's a restaurant located in the mountains of Talamanca, about two and half hours away from San José," Grant said. "They serve Costa Rican cuisine, have orchid collections and bird watching, since they're hundreds of meters above sea level. I thought it'd be a unique gift."

"It really is. Thank you!" She hugged Grant and he sat down afterwards.

"I'm hungry; when are we gonna eat?" Malcolm asked. He sat with Ellie at the table next to Arnold's. "Or do you plan to starve us?"

"I'll let everyone eat and you starve, Dr. Malcolm," Hammond said, smirking. "A starved mathematician can't lecture me about my 'little science project'."

"That's great to know, John. I'll keep that in mind."

Ellie playfully elbowed Malcolm in the ribs.

"What did you get me, Dr. Malcolm?" Lex asked, now that everyone's attention was focused on him. She meant it jokingly, as her and Malcolm always shared funny exchanges.

Malcolm stood up from the table. "Ah, that's a good question, what did I get Lex for her sixteenth birthday? Hmm…"

He went to a nearby shelf filled with plush dinosaur collectibles. Malcolm grabbed a tiny neon green brachiosaur and threw it across the room to Lex, who caught it. She held it up in triumph and everyone cheered.

"I see your athletic skills haven't diminished," Malcolm said, remembering how much Lex loved baseball.

"This is it?"

"You couldn't predict which stuffed animal I was going to give you. I could've given you a triceratops or a stegosaur."

"Or that you'd reach over to the shelf and get me one," Lex chimed in as she started to laugh.

"Precisely!" Malcolm clapped his hands together. "That's the essence of chaos."

The room filled with laughter. The chefs had begun setting out the food, and looked at everyone, wondering what was so funny. They went back in the kitchen.

"Even during a special occasion such as your birthday, chaos is around us at every turn. Isn't that fascinating?" Malcolm asked, as he made his way to the front where Lex and Hammond stood. As always, he was dressed entirely in black. It didn't matter that the occasion was festive, Malcolm was comfortable in only two colors: black and grey. He explained this to anyone who cared to listen to him. He reached into his leather jacket and produced a tiny box. "Happy birthday, Alexis." Malcolm gave her the box.

Lex opened the box and her eyebrows rose. She removed a silver bracelet and held it up for her guests to see. Malcolm placed the box aside and fastened it to her wrist.

"It's beautiful…thank you, Dr. Malcolm."

"Always." He went back to sit with Ellie. "I'm still hungry, John!"

"Bah! You can wait a few more minutes. That leaves us with…" Hammond's voice trailed off and then he pointed at Tim. "Tim, you're the last one."

Tim, who was three years younger than Lex, came up to the front.

"Your gift is on the wall." He pointed to the banner. "You can put it in your room at the lodge."

Lex nudged him away. "Cheapskate," she teased.

"I'm just messing. When you get back to the lodge, you'll see your gift in your room, set up on your desk. It's a Sony Style Laptop with a CD-ROM drive and other special features. You're still a nerd."

"C'mere you!" Lex pulled Tim in for a hug. "Thanks so much, I can't wait to use it."

"Can I use it too?"

Lex gave him a look and then broke into a wide smile. "Of course, Timmy, but I get first dibs."

"I can live with that." Grinning, Tim went back to his table and sat next to Grant.

"That's it, hon," Hammond said. "Anything you want to say?"

"Speech!" Malcolm called out.

Lex turned to her party guests. She thought for a moment of what to say. She didn't want to come off corny or sappy, but she wanted to show her appreciation to everyone for making her Sweet Sixteen memorable.

"Thank you everyone for making my day special. I'm really lucky to be here with Grandpa, Tim, and the rest of you. I love you." Lex gave her grandfather a warm hug. "Grandpa has the most awesome staff." She smiled at the table where Muldoon, Arnold, Harding, and Wu sat. "El, you mean a lot to me. Dr. Malcolm, one of these days I'd like to hear about chaos theory." Malcolm's eyes lit up with joy. "But not today!" Everyone laughed. "Mr. Gennaro, thank you again. Dr. Grant, you've always been there for me and Tim. Um, who am I forgetting?"

"Me!" Tim said, waving his hand.

"You're my brother, blood is thicker than water."

"But water tastes better," Tim finished up for her. They always did that exchange as a joke when people couldn't believe they were related.

"You know I love you, Timmy." Lex touched her silver bracelet, and felt a tear of happiness slip down her cheek. "Thank you all for coming together for my birthday. I hope everyone's having a good time. If not—start enjoying yourself!" She glanced at the table where the cafeteria staff finished placing out the main dishes for the party. "I feel like Dr. Malcolm now after opening all these cards and gifts. Let's eat!"

Everyone formed a line by the buffet table, and waited for Lex and Hammond.

"After you, Lex," Ellie said, gesturing for her to be first in line at the buffet. "Happy Sweet Sixteen."


	4. Malcolm in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While driving to Ellie's greenhouse, Grant reflects on his frustration of how things changed between them, once she began dating Malcolm. Grant comes in during a moment between Ellie and Malcolm, causing awkward tension, when the original plan was for all three to meet with Hammond to discuss his plans to clone a 16th species. Malcolm goes by himself to meet with Hammond, while considering the impact his and Ellie's relationship has on Grant.

_It's becoming harder to play the professional in this ridiculous love triangle,_ Alan Grant thought, frustrated. He steered the wheel as he drove through the back roads of Jurassic Park. Grant was supposed to be meeting with Ellie Sattler at two in the afternoon. It was two-fifteen. They, along with Ian Malcolm, were scheduled to meet at John Hammond's bungalow about the new InGen project, the sixteenth dinosaur species.

Eight months had passed since it was first mentioned in the visitor center's conference room. Henry Wu had already begun the process of cloning the new species, but Grant didn't know if he was experiencing success. He didn't even know which species Wu was working on. The project was being conducted in secret and the InGen staff wasn't sure about the entire thing. Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, and Gerry Harding were aware about Hammond wanting to add another dinosaur to the park. None of them were keen on the idea, but Hammond pressed on regardless of the opinions held by his staff. Anyone who didn't leap for joy at the notion of a sixteenth species was negative in Hammond's eyes. Although Hammond had invited Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm for the initial meeting, he didn't speak about it afterwards to any of them. Grant didn't like that: if Hammond wanted his expertise, it would help if he wasn't kept in the dark.

He went back to thinking about Ellie. _She's running late, as always._ He amended his thoughts. There was a time when Ellie ran on time—and even before time. But that had all changed. Ever since she started dating Ian Malcolm, she was never on time for anything. It annoyed Grant—and that was a nice way of putting it.

Ellie wasn't the type of woman to turn into an airhead if a man gave her a second glance. She was focused on her graduate studies in paleobotany, and showed wonderful potential to be successful in the field. She was determined, intelligent, and persistent. Grant had told her that many times and even he knew that he didn't have to tell her this—Ellie knew it herself. He envisioned her as the lead paleobotanist that would break grounds worldwide and make headlines in her chosen field of study. Grant still had high aspirations for her, but they had dimmed slightly.

And part of the reason they had dimmed was because he took her relationship with Ian Malcolm personal. He knew he shouldn't, but how else was he supposed to take it? Grant saw no way around it. Whenever he looked at Ellie and the blonde bangs that fell over her face, he saw the graduate student he had become attached to. _Too_ attached for his own good. More like enamored. As a professor, he was always warned to not get too close to the students. It was okay to have a favorite here and there (and even that was frowned upon in academia), but never someone he would look at as a potential girlfriend. That was breaking the walls between professor and student and erasing the boundary that had to exist so that he wouldn't lose his job and damage his career.

Or worse, break his heart.

Grant took a sharp right turn and pressed down on the break. He was in no rush to pick her up. He was and he wasn't. He wanted to see her, but at the same he didn't want to. It was a contradiction just like it was a contradiction to fall for a graduate student more than a decade younger than him.

Nevertheless, Grant had fallen for Ellie. He knew he should've been more cautious, but he had let that slide when it came to her. Maybe it was because he was lonely. Grant loved the field of paleontology, his life's passion. It was nice to have a woman in his life, especially one who had similar scientific interests. Maybe it was because she reminded him of his long deceased wife. Laura Grant possessed the same intangible qualities that had drawn him to Ellie: bright, confident, thoughtful, and well-read in the subjects she was interested in. Like Laura, Ellie ceased to be an important part of Grant's life. Not because she was dead, but because she chose _him_ over Grant.

Grant pulled up in front of the greenhouse and frowned. Another gas-powered jeep was parked outside. Sighing, because he had a feeling of who arrived there before him, Grant left the jeep and went to the front door. He knocked and waited a few seconds. Grant glanced at the jeep again. _Why did_ he _have to come between us?_ It must've been the chaotic element. Unpredictability, strange attractors (attractions?), butterfly effect, whacky equations, and all that mathematical bullshit irritated Grant. He knocked again and waited.

**oOo**

Malcolm wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist. He had been in the greenhouse with her for the past two hours and could stay like this forever. The greenhouse was a mini paradise with its beautiful vibrant flowers and fresh scented air. He enjoyed spending time with her here, it was a place where they could have private talks and just hang out, away from everyone else. She kissed him on the cheek and he gently let her go.

"We're going to be late," Ellie said.

Malcolm glanced at his watch. "We're already late. What're we meeting with John about? Remind me."

"Sixteenth species."

"Ah, yes, John wants to expand his little science project."

Ellie put a finger on Malcolm's lips. "Don't start that with him. We're not having a repeat of what happened at the last meeting. Promise to be good, Ian."

"I promise."

"Good." Ellie walked to the small cot and desk set up in the corner of the greenhouse, away from the flowers and plants. She had to get her notebook from the desk so she could present her notes to Hammond for this afternoon's meeting.

Malcolm followed her. "Before we go, let me get one last kiss in."

Placing down her notebook, Ellie smiled and obliged.

**oOo**

Grant had enough. He had waited patiently for ten minutes for Ellie or even Malcolm to come to the door. He went to the windows, but the climbing vines blocked him from obtaining a clear view into the greenhouse. Whatever they were doing couldn't be that important. Grant grabbed and twisted the doorknob. The door gave way with ease. _Of course it's open,_ he thought. Grant found that everything was starting to piss him off. He used to be able to stay calm, but now his annoyance was becoming more apparent. He walked into the greenhouse, taking in the rainbow-like flora that Ellie had put countless hours into cultivating. Usually the sight of African violets and other tropical flowers would've made him proud—proud that Ellie was one of his best students. Now as he looked, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Malcolm kissing Ellie, the couple wrapped in each other's arms in a cozy embrace. They were oblivious to Grant, who stood ten feet away. Grant coughed and slammed the door.

**oOo**

"Ahem."

Malcolm's eyespopped open when he heard the door slam. He broke away from Ellie and saw Grant standing nearby with his arms folded across his chest. Ellie had a puzzled look in her eyes and turned towards where Malcolm looked. Pushing blonde bangs out of her face, she gave a half smile to Grant who didn't smile back.

"Hi Alan!" she said cheerfully.

Grant nodded.

"Dr. Grant, how are you?" Malcolm said a little too quickly. He was sincere in his greeting, even if it sounded forced.

"Just fine."

"That's good to hear."

Grant didn't reply. He turned to Ellie and tapped his wristwatch. "We're late."

Ellie let out an uneasy laugh. "We were just heading out."

"It's half past two. Tell that to John."

"Don't worry; we'll be there in five minutes tops." Ellie smiled warmly at Grant, who sent her a blank stare. She knew that stare all too well.

"Okay, let's got going," Malcolm said. "We—"

"Do you mind if we speak alone?" Grant interrupted, pointing at Ellie.

Malcolm nodded. "Sure. Do you want me to wait for you both?"

"Yeah," Ellie said. "Alan?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I'll be outside…" Malcolm trailed off as he went out the front door to give Grant and Ellie their privacy.

**oOo**

In retrospect, Malcolm always felt he should've known what would happen when he started dating Ellie. Grant had always been cool towards him, but now he was Arctic cold. Despite Grant's coldness, Malcolm continued to date Ellie. They enjoyed each other's company and decided awhile ago not to let anything come between them. Or anyone, for that matter. Awhile back, Ellie had told Malcolm that she and Grant had never been a couple, but Malcolm often refuted that point.

Grant carried on like they had been in a serious relationship. And in a way, they _did_ have a steady bond as professor and student. The problem was, Grant wanted more, and Ellie did not. She had feelings for him, Malcolm knew, but not to the extent that Grant would've liked. In the past, they had dinner dates that hadn't amounted to anything serious. Ellie compared it to a "study date" except that Grant was her professor and not a student. _Maybe Grant felt led on,_ Malcolm thought, _but then again, Ellie was_ not _the type to lead a man on._ _She's smarter and better than that._

Whatever it was they had, it ceased to exist now that Malcolm was Ellie's boyfriend. Malcolm didn't want that; he always encouraged Ellie to speak with Grant. He wasn't someone who took pride in breaking up relationships, despite what Grant thought. Furthermore, how could Malcolm have split them up, if they weren't together to begin with? Malcolm would've been content if Ellie still spoke with Grant or if they went into the park together to conduct research. Occasionally, they worked together, and it didn't bother Malcolm.

He could hear snippets of their argument.

"—you were never like this before—" Grant.

"—what's gotten into you?! It's like—" Ellie.

Most times in a love triangle consisting of two men and one woman, the woman was in between. Since Grant never approached Malcolm directly, Malcolm felt _he_ was in the middle of whatever remaining friendship Ellie tried to hold onto with Grant. If he broke the relationship with Ellie, then things could be patched up between them. But that wasn't for Malcolm to fix, and he knew it. If he had no problem with Ellie talking to Grant, why should Grant have an issue with their relationship?

Malcolm could go in circles all day about the entire situation. It never seemed to end and Grant grew more distant from Ellie as time went on. _So in that case,_ Malcolm thought, _am I in the middle?_ _Or is Ellie in the middle?_ Malcolm paced back and forth in front of the greenhouse thinking about the scenario, when suddenly the door opened, halting his thoughts. He peered inside. Ellie stared at the ground and tapped her right foot impatiently. Grant stood several feet away, next to a table that held empty flower pots and bags of compost and soil mixtures. Malcolm watched, not saying anything. Ellie threw her arms in the air, frustrated.

"Are we going to keep arguing like this!"

"I would prefer that we don't," Grant said.

"Then what's the problem?"

Grant's eyes widened. "So I've been talking to myself this entire time."

"Oh my God…" Ellie started. "I listened to—"

"What do you want me to do? Pretend he doesn't exist?" Grant pointed at Malcolm. "Just like _you_ pretend _I_ don't exist!"

Ellie sent Malcolm an apologetic glance hoping to take the sting off Grant's words. "Alan, can't we just—"

"No!"

Malcolm raised his hand. "Ah, I'm going to leave you both alone to settle this."

Ellie gave him a pained look. Malcolm could tell she didn't want him to leave, but being there was not helping matters. He knew it was best that he leave right now. Later on, he could talk with her about what happened…as they had been doing so ever since they started dating.

"I have to talk to John about his science project." Malcolm said.

"We all do," Grant said.

"Right." The tension between all three of them saturated the air and hovered above like a thundercloud. By now, it was obvious that they wouldn't be meeting with Hammond as a group, but he figured he'd ask anyway. "Are you two still coming along?"

Ellie shook her head. "No…just go without us."

"I'll meet with him then." Malcolm sensed that he was repeating himself, as he often did, when he felt he wasn't listened to.

"Okay." Ellie didn't look in his direction. "That's fine." She sighed and glanced at Grant, who didn't budge. "I'll be here for a bit."

"Should I drop in later?"

"Sure, if you want."

Malcolm nodded and closed the door behind him. As soon as he did, Ellie and Grant resumed arguing, as if they couldn't wait for him to leave. Most times, Malcolm would entertain himself by writing mathematical equations. Or he would apply chaos theory and probability to the current situation, (who could've guessed that Ellie would end up with him?), but he wasn't in the mood. He got into the gas-powered jeep and left to go to Hammond's bungalow. Malcolm glanced back in the rearview mirror to peer at Ellie's greenhouse and then pressed on the gas pedal.

He was already late—who could've predicted that would happen today?


	5. The Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm meets Hammond in his bungalow. During their meeting, Hammond receives a mysterious call from his arch-rival from Biosyn: Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson reveals that another InGen employee is spreading information to him--but does Hammond really want to find out the truth and who can he trust now?

John Hammond heard a soft rapping from outside his bungalow. He had been waiting over an hour for Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm to drop by. Upon opening the door, he realized that one out of three wasn't bad. Hammond stepped aside and invited Malcolm to enter his bungalow. Malcolm's hands were folded in front of him and he had a morose gleam in his dark eyes that showed his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Hammond thought about asking him what was bothering him, but Malcolm got to him first.

"Looks like it's just me, John."

Hammond frowned. "What happened to Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler?"

"They needed to talk about personal matters, so…here I am."

"I need someone on my side when we discuss my park." Hammond walked to the black leather couch in the living room and glanced over his shoulder at Malcolm. "I already know where you stand."

"You're assuming that I'm always dead set against you."

"Ninety percent of the time you are."

"When it concerns your science project, yes," Malcolm said, joining him on the couch. "When it concerns _you_ , not necessarily."

"Oh, that's a relief," Hammond said. "'Not necessarily'."

"It's not personal, John."

"No, not at all."

"Then why are we arguing?"

Hammond gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not arguing with you. I just want someone who believes in my dreams, someone who won't always mangle what I'm trying to do here."

"Who's mangling it?"

"Oh balls! You never quit, do you!"

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting them. Malcolm froze and Hammond stared at the phone in surprise. It rang again, louder than the first time, as if the person on the other end wanted to make sure they would be answered. Hammond sighed and picked up the phone. He heard brief hissing and a man giving orders on the other line.

"Hello?" Hammond asked.

No reply.

Hammond pointed to the door and Malcolm took the hint that he wanted to take the call in privacy. Not a problem, Malcolm respected that. He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Hammond snapping his fingers. Hammond put his hand over the speaker.

"Pick up the other phone," he whispered and pointed to cordless sitting on the desk in the far corner of the bungalow.

Malcolm picked up the cordless phone and nodded at Hammond who indicated for him to be silent while he listened in as the third party.

"Hello Mr. Hammond," said the voice on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"You know who this is. Or do you want to guess?"

"Who is this?" Hammond asked impatiently.

"Do you like guessing games? I do."

Hammond held the phone away from him and stared at it. Then he cradled it again.

"Lewis Dodgson?"

"Congratulations! Would you like a prize?"

Hammond's face paled. "What do you want, Dodgson?"

"I want a lot of things. Your park is number one on my list."

" _That_ , you can't have."

"I will someday in the near future."

"Don't get your hopes up, Lew. Or I'll have you arrested."

"Arrested for what? For wanting to help myself to learning everything your company does? For finding out InGen's dirty little secrets?" He chuckled.

"There are no secrets here," Hammond said icily. "You found out everything you wanted to know from Dennis."

There was a brief pause and Hammond heard Dodgson breathing noisily.

"Nope, he only gave me a slice of the pie. I want the whole thing, if you know what I mean."

Hammond didn't respond and Dodgson continued.

"What are you doing these days? Is the park open to visitors yet?"

"No," Hammond snapped and suddenly he wished he didn't say anything. He wanted to slam the phone down on the receiver, but his curiosity made him stay on the line.

"Ah, I see…you're waiting until the time is right. What're you doing in the meantime?"

"Sitting on my hands, Lew. Which is what you do best...while you let others do your dirty work."

"Insulting me? That's not very nice…or professional. But okay, if you want to be like that…" Dodgson's deep voice trailed off. "So tell me John, are the rumors true?"

Hammond hesitated. He sent a worried glance in Malcolm's direction. _What does he mean?_ Malcolm mouthed to Hammond. Hammond held up his index finger telling him that he would answer his question as soon as possible. Malcolm nodded as he listened to their conversation.

"What rumors?" Hammond asked slowly.

"Oh, that you're cloning a sixteenth species and that—"

Hammond dropped the phone. It clattered loudly on the bungalow's wooden floor. He stared at the phone, not wanting to pick it up, but knowing he had to finish his conversation with Dodgson. Malcolm quickly bent down and handed the phone to Hammond.

"Hello—hello? Did I scare you?"

"Where did you hear this?"

"I heard it through the grapevine," Dodgson said. "Do you want me to sing it for you?"

" _Who told you this?!_ "

"I'm not telling. It's not my fault you don't know your beloved staff as well as you should."

"You sneaky bastard."

"Name calling isn't nice either."

"It's pathetic that with all the technology available, that you and your company still resort to industrial espionage to get ahead."

There was a quick pause as if Dodgson shrugged off the attempted jab made by Hammond.

"Why should I do all the work, when I can just borrow it from you, tear it apart, and recreate it to call my own? It's less expensive, less time-consuming, and less aggravating."

Hammond's throat closed up. Something broke inside him and he couldn't answer Dodgson's questions, nor did he want to try.

"Are you still there, Johnny? No harm done, competition is always good, it keeps you refreshed and on your itty bitty toes. Hello?"

Hammond didn't bother to answer him. He hung up the phone, clanging it loudly on the receiver. Malcolm also put the cordless phone down on the desk after clicking it off. Hammond ambled over to the couch in the living room. The bungalow was tiny, but comfortable, and right now Hammond was content to stay there for the rest of the day and think about the phone call he had just received. He stared at his cane and then pointed at the empty spot next to him. Malcolm sat down.

"I don't get it," Hammond said softly. "Who could be doing this after all this time and why?" He looked at Malcolm, expecting an answer. "You heard him, didn't you?"

"I'm afraid I did, John."

"Well…?"

Malcolm took a deep breath and searched for a sensible answer. He realized he had none to give. There was a long silence in the bungalow. Hammond set his cane down on the floor and leaned back, trying to relax.

"I was afraid this would happen," he whispered to himself.

"Afraid what would happen?"

"That one of them would betray me…as if Dennis wasn't enough."

Malcolm blinked. "Now, ah, John, wait a minute. What makes you think anyone on your staff would betray you—aside from the fact that it's happened before?"

Hammond shook his head. "It's a fear that's been in the back of my mind. I'm always worried that one of them will mimic what he's done."

"But why would they do that to you?"

"I don't know."

Malcolm heard the bend in Hammond's voice and decided he would help him out as best he could. "I have an idea."

Hammond looked up. "What's that?"

"Write a list of your staff and anyone else who you're suspicious of. Be brutally honest when you write that list," Malcolm said. "Add me, if you feel it's necessary."

Hammond shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to think about it."

"Obviously you _have_ thought about it before and this phone call made your fear worse. Have you ever told them—Robert, Gerry, Ray, and Henry—that you feel this way?"

"No…"

"They should be aware that you want to retain them and that you appreciate the work they put in for you and your project. A huge reason why employees become disgruntled is because they feel unappreciated…"

Malcolm stopped when he saw Hammond's face redden. He realized what he was saying was triggering Hammond's recent memories of Nedry. Out of everyone on the staff, Nedry made it clear that he was unhappy working for the company. This truth was blatantly obvious especially after attending his highly publicized trial.

"I just think it's good that you tell them," he said, trying to conclude his thoughts. "So that they won't look elsewhere or be tempted if an illegal offer is made to them."

Hammond nodded, but Malcolm had the feeling he wasn't listening to him.

"He's been incarcerated for almost two years now. A year and eight months to be exact. He didn't even feel sorry for what he'd done. That's why the judge gave him ten-to-fifteen years and revoked his certification. Before he sentenced him, the judge said he had observed Dennis the entire time. Not an ounce of remorse from him. You would think the others would've learned from that and not betray me." Hammond looked at him as if expecting Malcolm to agree with him this one time.

"John, the best way to confront this issue, this fear you have, is to confront your staff."

"They won't tell me the truth!"

"Wait—don't put them in the same box as Dennis, you have to give them the benefit of the doubt. They've been loyal to you for this long, through the ups and downs that happen on this island. Keep that in mind."

"It doesn't matter. One of them is telling Dodgson our business and I'm going to nip it in the bud before it gets worse." Hammond squinted at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing—vision blurred for a moment there." Hammond massaged his temples. Then he bolted up from the couch. "Would you do this to me?"

Malcolm was taken back by his question. He shook his head vehemently. "I may disagree with you on your project for a sixteenth species and on this park in general," he said, holding Hammond's gaze, "but I would _never_ be as low as to go behind your back and aid your competition. I've always been up front with you and you know it."

Hammond swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and squinted again at Malcolm. "I know…that's why you're the only one I'm telling this too." He stopped as if he had to register what he just told Malcolm and continued in a low voice, "I don't want Gennaro to know. If he finds out, he'll make it worse. I'll tell him eventually, but not right now."

"Understandable."

"It hurts that I can't even trust my own staff like I used to. Before Dennis, I had faith in all of them. I held them up to high standards."

"And you still should, you've got a dedicated staff on your hands."

"But one of them has been leaking information. When I find out—"

Malcolm got up and stood face to face with Hammond. "To be fair, it could be anyone on this island. It could even be Ellie, Dr. Grant, or even Donald Gennaro. It could be the maintenance worker who's been hanging around in the wrong places. Don't rule anybody out, John, but don't be quick to point your fingers at your staff either. You have to approach this carefully."

Hammond nodded. "You're right, I do." He picked up his cane.

They started towards the door. Malcolm had the door partway open, when Hammond went back to his couch again.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to rest here for a little while. I have this terrible headache—it came from nowhere…I believe the stress is getting to me." Hammond placed his cane down next to the couch. "I'm going to rest for an hour and then speak to them. I think I'll go with Robert and Ray about this since last time they informed me about Dennis."

Malcolm cringed. Hammond always came up with crazy ideas on the fly.

"Are you sure you want to put them in that awkward position?"

"Nonsense! It's not awkward at all. I'll just let them know, see what they think…" Hammond yawned. "I have an idea of how I'm going to handle this, but first I'll run it by them." He closed his eyes, but kept talking. "They caught Dennis down at the east dock that day. If not for them, I'd still have a traitor on my hands. I hope I can open this park to the world one day without having to worry about anyone backstabbing me."

"Don't think about that now," Malcolm said from the doorway. "Get some rest."

He glanced at the couch and saw that Hammond was already sleeping. That was strange—Hammond never took naps in the middle of the day, even though he was well in his seventies. Malcolm wondered about that, just as he wondered who the mole was. He also found Dodgson's gleeful tone to be irksome and was sure Hammond would agree with him. He didn't know have the foggiest idea of who would be passing secrets to Dodgson after all this time, but one thing was for sure: before he found Ellie, he would talk to Muldoon and Arnold and give them a heads-up. That way they wouldn't be totally thrown off by Hammond's news.

Malcolm took one last look at Hammond and left the bungalow, closing the door softly behind him.


	6. Visiting Hours I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold, Muldoon, and Gennaro reluctantly accompany Hammond to visit Nedry at the correctional facility he resides in. Their visit takes a dark turn when Nedry becomes furious at Hammond for accusing him of still communicating with Dodgson. The group leaves with more questions than they started with.

In the control room, Robert Muldoon and Ray Arnold didn't say a word as John Hammond rambled. Ian Malcolm had dropped by a half hour ago, giving them a "heads-up" of what to expect, so they weren't completely in the dark.

"We have to get to the bottom of this. Someone is selling our secrets to Lewis Dodgson. I have no idea who it could be after all this time, unless he's making this up just to start trouble. He should stop stealing from other companies and be original, but that's a foreign concept to him."

They had quietly listened for the past hour as Hammond repeated himself, his voice wavering, falling, and rising as he ranted. Finally, he sat down in a swiveling chair and set his cane aside. Hammond ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. He glanced at Muldoon and Arnold as if noticing them for the first time.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked and just as quickly, he came up with a solution. "There's only one person who has ties to Dodgson. He might have a clue as to what's going on."

Arnold and Muldoon glanced at each other, not liking the direction Hammond was going in. Hammond habitually came up with ideas and proceeded without their consent or opinions, and then came back and told them what he did. When they said he was wrong for his decision or offered a different opinion, a new approach, Hammond would behave like a sulky teenager. Sometimes they wondered why Hammond bothered with them. Arnold went against this judgment and decided to try.

"John, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

Hammond's mouth moved as though he were thinking aloud what he would do about the current situation. Then he folded his hands on his lap and smiled pleasantly. "We're all going to take a trip to the States next week."

"Where to?" Muldoon asked. And who's _we_ , he wanted to add.

"A correctional facility in California," Hammond said cheerfully and ignored Arnold's tense expression.

 _He makes it sound like we're going to Chucky Cheese_ , Muldoon thought. To his right, he heard the click of Arnold's lighter as he lit a cigarette. _Light one for me too, Ray._

**oOo**

The following week, Gennaro, Hammond, Arnold and Muldoon, went to California in the InGen helicopter that bore the company's blue and white logo. They left early in the morning in order to reach the States by the afternoon.

Hammond had requested Muldoon and Arnold to come along. They didn't want to go, but he wouldn't let up, so they gave in. Both wondered why Hammond didn't ask Harding or Wu. _It's because we're the ones who found out the truth_ , Muldoon had told Arnold the night before their trip to the prison. _Wu was there too,_ Arnold mentioned, but Muldoon shook his head. He knew very well that anything concerning Nedry always came back to them, since they discovered that Nedry was spying for Biosyn. They were the ones who had caught him at the east dock and whose testimonies in court proved Nedry's guilt.

Gennaro was going for the simple fact that he was Hammond's lawyer and represented InGen. In the helicopter, he talked with Hammond about their reasons for seeing Nedry. He didn't want to sound too excited, because he truly wasn't. However, when Hammond asked for his advice, he had given him another reason that prompted Hammond to make the trip:

"He has to know about what's going on. Just because he's been incarcerated doesn't mean he broke off all ties with Dodgson."

Gennaro leaned back and closed his eyes so that he could sleep for the rest of the trip.

"Do you know what you're going to ask him?" Arnold asked.

Hammond nodded his head. "I have an idea of _what_ I'm going to ask him. _How_ I'll ask it, is another matter. It'll come to me."

Arnold wondered why Hammond sounded excited, but didn't voice his concerns or doubts about what they were doing. He hoped they would be able to leave under an hour's time.

**oOo**

The helicopter arrived at the InGen's corporate headquarters shortly after one in the afternoon. Afterwards, they took a limousine to the prison, which they were in now. The chauffeur drove down long winding roads into upstate California and the trip stretched even longer for everyone except Hammond.

"Spared no expense," he said, smiling and patting the leather cushion seats of the limousine. "No one goes to a correctional facility the way we do—in style."

Muldoon sent him a blank stare and Arnold folded his arms across his chest.

"You two can at least pretend to enjoy our little trip."

"Are we almost there?" Gennaro asked, pressing a button to let the window slide down.

"He acts like we're going to a party," Muldoon whispered to Arnold.

Arnold nodded. "Tell me about it."

"What's that?" Hammond asked, glancing at Muldoon and Arnold.

Suddenly, the limousine made a sharp left turn and everyone saw the new open and isolated area they had entered. High metal fences with rings of barbed wire surrounded the perimeter of the facility. Clusters of tall buildings loomed before them. There were dozens of vehicles marked _Sheriff's Department_ and _California Department of Corrections_.

"We're here!" Hammond said cheerfully as the limousine pulled to a stop in front of one of the buildings. The chauffeur came around to let them out and they realized they were in front of the administration building. Hammond gave the chauffeur directions to pick them up within the hour to take them back to InGen headquarters. Then they went inside.

"I know the prison warden here, Daniel Walker," Hammond started as they entered a white lobby and went to the glass partition further ahead. There was only one door up ahead where prison employees entered and exited from. "He's kept in touch with me about Dennis—or, you can say, _I_ kept in touch with him."

Muldoon saw Arnold's expression and completely agreed without saying it aloud. It read: _what the hell?_ Hammond missed Arnold's expression and told a correction officer that he wanted to speak to the warden. They waited and a moment later, a tall man, who looked very much like Muldoon, came out to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Walker, the prison warden of this facility. You're here to see a particular inmate. You must be John Hammond of International Genetics. Is this your first time?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes, it is for all of us, actually."

"Great. I'll take you to the visiting room. Right now, we're in the administration building. You'll all need to go through a metal detector per standard procedure. Follow me down this way…"

**oOo**

"One of the most difficult issues that new inmates face is totally subjecting themselves to authority. That plays a large role in how the inmates do their time here," Walker told them as they entered through a gray door and went down a gray hallway.

The entire facility was made of concrete and steel. The colors didn't vary much either: the walls were drab gray or institution white, making the closed in atmosphere dreary and lifeless.

"Do most of them adjust well?" Hammond asked. He wanted to ask about Nedry, but declined.

"Some do and some don't. The ones who do, their time goes by faster. The inmates, who fight against it, make it worse for themselves. You have to realize from their viewpoint how difficult incarcerated life is. The same people who are locked up for various crimes—murder, rape, theft, drug dealing, money laundering, forgery, assault—go from making all the decisions in their daily lives to a situation where _every_ decision is made for them. Simple things that we take for granted: such as taking a shower by one's self, moving around when and where we want is strictly denied them. That's a very hard conversion."

"Sounds to me like your heart bleeds for them," Gennaro said.

Walker turned around and met Gennaro's cold eyes. "It's not sympathy. It's what I've seen here working as a warden in the system for more than fifteen years. The prisoners behind these walls are still human beings—even if they've committed terrible crimes, they're still people."

"If they can't do the time, then they shouldn't do the crime, as the saying goes."

"Yes, that's true. I can't argue with that point."

Finally, they stopped at a door. Two burly guards stood on the outside. One of them nodded at Walker.

"This is it. Any other questions before I escort you in?" Walker scanned their faces. Muldoon didn't reply and Arnold shook his head.

"Just one," Hammond said. "I noticed on the way here, we passed by two guards and an inmate. He was in chains and they were leaving the building…" He stopped, remembering Gennaro's fascination at the sight of which he was describing.

"He was going to the county hospital," Walker said, nodding.

"Yes…I was just wondering if that's even necessary? They're already locked up."

Walker remained solemn. "We take no chances. When inmates are restrained in and outside of the facility, it's for their protection as much as it is ours."

"What if they're white-collar criminals? Non-violent? Does it make a difference?"

"Doesn't matter what they've been charged with. It's standard procedure." Walker turned to them, and made sure he made eye contact with Gennaro. "As for me being a 'bleeding heart', I've found you have to walk a narrow balance, like a tightrope, especially when working with this population. The inmates know they're in here for a reason. This isn't a weekend excursion. It's hard time. While I believe the inmates are human beings, they also have to be corrected and shown what happens when you break the law. You pay a price, even if that price means serving time in a lock-up facility for the next decade." Walker turned to Hammond now, as he instinctively knew that Arnold and Muldoon probably agreed with him. "That applies to all of them, Mr. Hammond, from the triple murderers, to the intelligent scam-artists like your employee that you've come to visit.

**oOo**

The room was musky and gray. Paint was peeling off the walls and it was obvious that no one was going to touch it up. Steel bars were set into the windows. If there were one word to describe the room, it'd be _dismal._ It was large and fit about sixty people. Scattered around them were inmates talking to their loved ones while correction officers watched everything.

A guard went out to retrieve Nedry and Walker left them in the crowded room. Hammond, anxious and curious, folded his hands on the table. Unbeknownst to the InGen staff until recently, he had kept tabs on Nedry. He recalled what Daniel Walker had explained before in a previous conversation over the phone: _Dennis Nedry is one of our most intelligent inmates—but his attitude needs work._ Hammond wondered if Nedry had made an effort between then and now to make his situation better.

Gennaro glanced at his watch. He didn't want to be there and he couldn't believe he had allowed Hammond to convince him to come to this cold place that stunk of premature death, lost hope, and old urine. As far as he was concerned, Nedry should spend the rest of his life behind bars. He was the reason the park couldn't open to the public. _What is Hammond's problem anyway?_ Gennaro wouldn't have bothered to follow-up with a disgruntled employee that betrayed the company.

Arnold and Muldoon glanced at each other. They still didn't want to be there, but they knew Hammond expected from them. If they didn't go, then he would yell or berate them, or guilt-trip them for not supporting him. Both men hoped the day would be over quickly. In and out of the prison would be ideal since Nedry was the last person they wanted to see.

The door opened and the guard came back in. Behind him and followed by another prison guard was Dennis Nedry.

As the four men stared, they reflected on how much he had changed since the last time they saw him, which was more than a year ago. Nedry was a lot slimmer than the days of his trial and sentencing hearing; he was stocky now. The tremendous weight loss showed in his face that looked narrower and not as chubby or boyish as before. Nedry wore a baggy navy-blue prison jumpsuit; the pants sagged around his sneakers. On his left breast pocket, he wore an identification-tag that showed his name and serial number.

Arnold thought it was unreal to see his former co-worker dressed in a drab jumpsuit and escorted by prison guards. As Nedry took a seat at the table, he immediately realized that one thing hadn't changed: Nedry's attitude. Arnold didn't know what gave it away: was it his arrogant swagger? His carnivorous dark eyes? His facial expression that read: _I've got nothing to say to any of you._ Arnold wished that he hadn't gone along with Hammond's idea of going to the prison. He looked around the room at the other inmates talking to their visitors. They were animated and happy that someone from the outside took an hour out of their day to see them. In the next table, a woman held hands with the inmate she came to visit. The inmate nodded and smiled. Another inmate gestured wildly with his hands and the man across from him laughed. Arnold realized they must be the only ones in the room to feel this uncomfortable.

The guards that had escorted him positioned themselves in the room within earshot and observed everything. Hammond looked at Gennaro and then at Muldoon and Arnold. They waited for him to initiate the conversation. Nedry fixed his collar in a prim manner and cracked his knuckles. Hammond watched him, unsure of how to start off their conversation. He had in mind what he wanted to say when they were traveling to the prison. Now that they were here, his words abandoned him. He tapped Gennaro's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Gennaro nodded and smiled coldly.

"How's prison treating you?" he asked.

"As well as that park you call Jurassic."

"When's parole?"

"Not for another lifetime."

"Good to hear." Gennaro nodded.

"Isn't it?" Nedry grinned.

"You're doing a wonderful job at being incarcerated."

A heavy pause passed between them.

"I try."

"You definitely succeed."

Gennaro was going to say more when Hammond tapped his shoulder.

"Donald, let me handle this."

Gennaro shrugged. _Hammond asks me to break the ice and when I do, he gets emotional for Nedry,_ he thought. _Let him handle it._

"So Dr. Seuss, what's the real reason you brought the Cat in the Hat?" Nedry pointed at Gennaro across from him.

"Charming," Gennaro said.

"It is." Nedry pointed at Arnold and Muldoon. "You also brought along Thing One and Thing Two."

Hammond's eyebrows rose. He knew this would be difficult, but he had to try. He remembered Dodgson's phone call and his smug voice. Someone was leaking info to Dodgson and he had every damn right to find out what was going on. He wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by a former employee who had earned his incarceration by lying and stealing…by being a traitor to the company. With this new confidence, Hammond pressed forward. "How's it going?"

"Wonderful."

Hammond flinched at Nedry's tone. "Do they treat you well here?"

"Fantastic."

"Did you know we were coming to see you?"

"Nope." Nedry glanced at his fingernails. When he looked up again, he met Muldoon's eyes. "Do you have an eye problem?"

"No—do you?" Muldoon challenged.

"You're gonna have one if you keep looking at me."

"Dennis," Hammond began cheerfully, "we came by to find out if…" his voice trailed off.

"Came by to what?"

"We came to find out about how you're doing." Hammond smiled.

Gennaro rolled his eyes. _Lousy save, John._

Nedry didn't smile back.

"You've lost—"

"Weight?" Nedry cut him off. "I don't eat here; the food's dirty and makes you sick. You should've brought me lunch from outside. You have the money, so I know you can afford it."

"What have you learned?" Hammond asked, ignoring the rest of Nedry's comments.

"Nothing."

"I see."

More silence. Arnold stared at the clock on the far wall. It was the first clock he had seen since they had entered the facility, and was probably there so the inmates could tell how much time had passed and how much time remained during visiting hours, a cruel form of irony.

"I'm going to be honest with you about why we came," Hammond said.

Arnold silently prayed that Hammond would speak the right words.

"That's a first," Nedry said.

"You're the one wearing the prison jumpsuit," Gennaro snapped.

Nedry glared at him. "Would you like to try it on for size? Dumb-ass."

"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" The guard barked at him. Muldoon and Arnold glanced at each other and then at Nedry. The inmates in the room stopped to see what was going on before going back to their conversations.

"Hey! Mind your damned business!" Nedry shouted back. Snickers spread throughout the room, mostly from the inmates. "Damn CO's got nothing else better to do than to make your life miserable."

The guard watched the table where Nedry sat and took out his walkie-talkie. "Inmate zero-eight-zero-seven-fifty-five is getting out of line."

"Inmate zero-eight-zero-seven-fifty-five has a name—it's _Dennis_. Use it or don't mention me at all."

The guard stared at Nedry daring his defiance. "You're on thin ice."

"I'm surprised I haven't slipped through that thin ice yet."

"You're about to if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"How am I supposed to talk to my visitors with my mouth shut? You should think before you talk, Genius. What's your IQ? Thirty-seven? Forty-five?"

Now the entire room shook with the inmates' raucous laughter and a Cheshire cat grin lit up Nedry's face. The guard dialed on his walkie-talkie furiously and the inmates whispered to their visitors, while others shouted at Nedry to keep going. He happily complied with his audience.

"Let me tell you—some of these guards, correction officers, whatever they want to call themselves—they get a little too personal when they search you. Even when you're wearing your jumpsuit, they like to pat you down right between your legs and I know I'm not the only one who thinks they spend an extra second too long down there." He paused as if for dramatic effect. "I think they need to go home and get fucked. Stop feeling up on me, you stupid screws!"

There was more heavy laughter and a few "Amen's" from the crowd.

Muldoon looked around him, shocked at the support Nedry received for his actions. _He's still an anti-social jerk,_ he thought. _Absolutely nothing's changed about him. What he lost in pounds, he gained in attitude._ He shook his head, thoroughly disgusted with Nedry. _I can't wait to get the bloody hell out this place_.

The doors to the room banged open and Walker made his way to where Nedry and his visitors sat.

"Is there a problem?" Walker asked; his tone sharp.

"Hello, Mr. Warden and no, there's no problem here. You can go back to having tea and crackers," Nedry said sweetly.

The guard who had made the call went to the table and pointed at Nedry. "He's being insubordinate and he's been warned once."

Nedry shrugged as he if had no clue as to what the guard meant.

Hammond stood up from the table and whispered in Walker's ear. Walker took the guard aside and stood with him watching the inmates interact with their visitors. As quickly as the crowd had been disturbed by Nedry, the inmates forgot about what happened and continued talking with their guests. Walker left the room and the guard resumed his post. Hammond breathed a sigh of relief and sat down again.

Muldoon was astounded. Nedry was the prisoner and _he'_ s trying to call the shots? Even if he didn't get his way, Muldoon was still annoyed that Nedry tried to undermine the system that was designed to keep him in line. _He's a sneaky manipulative bastard._ Muldoon didn't want to stay for one more minute. He sensed something bad was about to happen. He could tell from Arnold felt the same way. Arnold sat up, his back straight and stiff. He refused to relax and like Muldoon, he wanted to leave the facility as soon as possible.

Gennaro yawned and watched Hammond gather himself together. He could tell that Hammond was finally going to say what was really on his mind. Nedry stared at Hammond with the same expectancy.

"Dennis, I'd like to know if you've been in touch with Lewis Dodgson. If you've called him—"

"They don't allow me to make phone calls." He tapped his fingers on the table and fixed his hateful stare on Muldoon.

"Has he called you or spoke to you about anything?"

Nedry smiled like he wanted to laugh. "Every week he sees me, talks with me for two hours, and then goes on his merry way."

Hammond tried to decipher if Nedry was being honest or sarcastic. Arnold and Muldoon would've told him to end it right there, he could tell by the way they kept glancing at the door. No, he would continue until he got the information he wanted out of Nedry.

"Have you told him anything regarding our company? Information has been leaked to him."

"What could I say to him, now that I'm here? Why is that even my problem?"

Hammond nodded: Nedry had a valid point. There was no possible way he could've known Hammond's plans to clone a sixteenth species or the time when he wanted to open the park to the general public. Logically speaking, if he didn't know information, then he couldn't leak it. Yet, another part of Hammond didn't believe him. _He's lied straight to my face and betrayed my trust,_ he thought, _that's why he's here serving time_. This spurred him on.

"You stole for him before."

"Get over it."

Hammond blinked. Nedry's flippancy had worsened.

" _You're_ the one who needs to get over it," Gennaro said.

"Get the hell out my face!" Nedry's eyes darted to each of them, trying to figure out what they had up their sleeves. "I don't know why any of you are here."

The innocent tapping turned into an impatient drumming and Nedry pushed away from the table. The same guard from earlier snapped his head in their direction. He walked to the table and stood behind Nedry.

"Back up off me," Nedry demanded.

"Watch your tone," the guard said.

"Back up off me. I'm serious. You're invading my personal space."

"You have no personal space."

"I'm about to make some if you don't back the hell off."

The guard didn't budge. Nedry stopped drumming his fingers on the table and a long beat of silence passed. "Anything else you'd like to know, John?"

Hammond heard the anger in Nedry's voice and realized he had gone too far in his questions. He saw the guard standing behind Nedry and a dark foreboding feeling took over him. Something—he didn't know what—was about to go down.

"No, I think that's it…" Hammond's voice trailed off.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to know what it's like to be locked in solitary confinement for a week and hear a fellow inmate crying the whole day and screaming all night?"

Hammond swallowed nervously. Gennaro tried to keep a straight face, but his pasty complexion paled more.

"Scared Gennaro? There's more tales from the crypt—because in prison you might as well be dead."

"I'm really—" Hammond started, but Nedry waved him off.

"I've got some questions for you, Johnny-boy," Nedry said in a low voice and he leaned across the table. "How come you don't ask our favorite chain-smoker about Dodgson? No, not beloved Ray. He's not talking to Lew D. when he's out on his twentieth smoke break."

Arnold glared at Nedry, but said nothing. If looks could kill, Nedry would've been cremated on sight.

"Go ahead, Ray, glare at me all you like. You know if you're as good as Hammond thinks you are; you wouldn't be here visiting me."

"Excuse me," Arnold said. He stood up and headed to the door. Before he left the room, he turned around and met Hammond's eyes. Hammond silently pled for him to come back. Arnold shook his head. "I'll meet you all outside."

"Good. One down, three more to go," Nedry said and cracked his knuckles. He squinted at Muldoon and then smiled. "Hello Mul- _doon_."

"Hello Dennis."

"I've been thinking about you a lot, Robert."

"Really." Muldoon refused to be easily intimidated by Nedry's antics.

"Ohhh, yes. I've been thinking about kicking your teeth down your throat."

Muldoon stared at him, not moving an inch. He was furious and more than tempted to jump across the table and deck Nedry across the face. For now he was content to fight fire with fire. "Keep dreaming about it while you're locked up. It's never going to happen."

Nedry blinked, shocked by his curt response. "We'll see. Just keep in mind that I won't be locked up forever."

"Unfortunately."

"You're brave," Nedry said and applauded. "Such an easy target."

Muldoon didn't reply.

Hammond put a hand on Muldoon's shoulder as if to calm him down. Muldoon removed Hammond's hand and kept his eyes on Nedry's. He could stand up for himself. Both men glared furiously at each other and pictured the other's demise. Muldoon didn't back down, he could stare Nedry down all day. There was nothing for him to be afraid of, he knew, but all the same, if Nedry wanted to threaten him, then he'd better be willing to back it up. Muldoon wasn't the one to get into a brawl with, but if that's what Nedry wanted…sure, he'd give it to him.

"So John, how come you don't ask Robert about Dodgson? Oh, that's right. He's another goody two-shoes employee who can do no wrong in your eyes."

"I trust him," Hammond said. "I wish I could say the same about you." He gently pushed away from the table, ready to leave.

Nedry shook his head slowly. "It's not fair," he whispered.

Hammond didn't hide his disdain for Nedry. "Remember Dennis, I didn't put you here. You did, by your actions and choices."

Nedry sat quietly, thinking about what Hammond's words. Hammond watched him for a moment and then turned his back on him. Gennaro and Muldoon also got up, relieved to finally leave the dreary prison.

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging noise from behind them.

"I've been locked up for almost TWO YEARS and you come asking ME for information! I'm in trouble for helping myself, but you—YOU get to be free and use people!"

Hammond spun around, in total shock. Nedry stepped around the table, to approach him directly, when two prison guards seized him instantly, grabbing the collar of his jumpsuit. They were lightning quick and had been trained for this type of outburst. A siren went off and wailed throughout the room and building. In a flash, correction officers flooded the room, ready and prepared for anything.

" _I HATE YOU!_ DO YOU HEAR ME? _I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS, OLD MAN!_ I MADE MY CHOICES BECAUSE OF _YOU_! YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS? YOU AND YOUR PRISSY LAWYER GENNARO THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT I'M LOCKED UP WHILE YOU GET TO LIVE YOUR _FREE_ LIVES _SCREWING_ EVERYONE LEFT AND RIGHT! _YOU COULDN'T EVEN PAY ME HALF MY WORTH!_ YOU BELONG IN HERE WITH ME! YOU'RE EVERY BIT THE LIAR I AM AND YOU STILL GET TO LEAVE! _I HATE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING STAFF!_ "

Hammond watched as the two guards dragged Nedry away from him. They shoved him against the wall and forced him to lean off balance. One guard positioned himself to sweep Nedry's feet from under him in case he tried to escape. The second guard twisted his arms behind his back. Hammond closed his eyes when he heard the chilling click of the cuffs lock in place. As angry as he was from Nedry's attitude and comments, it still hurt him to witness this. Nedry wasn't supposed to be here, he was a brilliant man who threw his life away to make fast cash. Hammond stared at the ground while Nedry shouted and resisted. A third guard rushed into the room to help the first two. More guards rushed in, outnumbering the prisoners five to one.

"It's going to be fine. You're going to calm down. You're going to calm down. You're going…" the third guard kept repeating the five words like an enchanted mantra.

Gennaro was hardly affected by the entire scene. He smiled, further igniting Nedry's fury.

"KEEP SMILING—YOU _WON'T_ BE SMILING WHEN I GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE!"

The first two guards tightly held his arms and shoulders and started making their way out of the room. The entire time Nedry continued his tirade, still thrashing and kicking against the guards even though he was restrained. They were halfway out the door when Nedry focused his rage on Muldoon.

"AS FOR _YOU_ —I CAN'T STAND THE _SIGHT_ OF YOU, _YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS SON OF A BITCH!_ YOU TOOK AWAY _EVERYTHING_ I EVER WORKED FOR! I HAD A _FUCKING LIFE_ BEFORE _YOU AND RAY ARNOLD_ FOLLOWED ME THAT DAY! _WATCH YOUR BACK, ROBERT! YOU HEAR ME? KEEP YOUR SHARP LITTLE EYES PEELED AND WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!_ "

Muldoon remained stone-faced.

The rest of the inmates and visitors looked on, their visit interrupted. The prison guards yanked Nedry out of the room. Walker rushed inside, looking around the room quickly and ran out again. Hammond overheard him telling the guards to take Nedry to another room. Then Walker returned, flushed and very embarrassed.

"We apologize for the incident that just took place. Visiting hours will be prolonged for an extra half hour on behalf of the prison administration and staff," Walker announced. He motioned for Muldoon, Hammond and Gennaro to leave the room. Everyone watched as they left the room. Some of the inmates chuckled and pointed at them, but most of them were silent. Walker waited to see if anyone had any questions and then left the room. Shortly after, six guards came into the room, taking the place of the ones that left.

Walker motioned them to follow him down the hall.

"As you can see, things happen very fast around here." He snapped his fingers. "What led up to the incident?" he asked without turning around.

They followed him down a flight of stairs and then down a long hallway. He opened a door to a private office and gestured for them to sit down. Walker closed the door and sat behind his desk. On the walls were degrees he had been earned, for studying criminal justice and criminology.

"He's angry and bitter about a lot of things," Hammond started. "It goes back to when he was working for me."

Walker nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A guard escorted Arnold into the room. Walker gestured for him to sit down, but Arnold shook his head.

"He's quite a character," Walker said. "I've had my share of confrontations with him. He's mouthy, but I don't take it personal. You can't. In this type of environment, you see and hear everything."

No one said anything. Walker opened a drawer and placed papers on his desk. Hammond read it from where he sat. _INCIDENT REPORT_.

"Explain to me in full detail what preceded the incident. It has to be documented and put on his file."

Hammond was about to speak, and then stopped himself. "I don't want to add to his file," he said, concerned.

Walker folded his hands on the desk and looked Hammond square in the eyes. "I assure you this isn't the first or last time he's acted out. If he keeps it up, he'll be sent to another prison. His folder is thick with incident reports as it is, and when the system decides to move him, they'll send him elsewhere based on his behavior. They don't even have to know him; they just go based on paperwork."

"Has he ever tried to escape?"

"Funny that you mention that," Walker said, thoughtfully. "Yes, actually he has and that was documented too. He was with the chain gang when it happened."

Hammond's eyebrows furrowed together. "I thought they banned those."

"Not exactly. See, they may not call it that, but that's essentially what it is, when you see inmates cleaning up the highway shackled together. Nedry had been on good behavior for two months straight which was quite an achievement for him. It was recommended he do something positive for the community—"

"Dennis is incapable of doing anything positive," Gennaro interrupted. "Why anyone would waste time on that thought is beyond me."

"That's where you're wrong again, Mr. Gennaro," Walker said. "Sometimes you have to show these men different options. Anyway, I approved of it and it turns out he tried to run away."

"In shackles?" Gennaro had a skeptical note in his voice.

"Yes, in shackles. It's not the first time, nor will it be the last time that an inmate has made an escape attempt while restrained. One of my correction officers had to fire a warning shot. That stopped him in his tracks."

Arnold fished in his pocket searching for a cigarette, in spite of the fact that the facility prohibited smoking. He heard what Walker was saying, but still couldn't believe this was the same person he had worked side by side with in the control room. He'd have to wait until they returned to the island to speak with Muldoon about everything.

Walker waited patiently as he watched Arnold search for something in his pocket. Then he said, "To get back on track, I do have to write a report on this. When it comes to him, it's a shame because he could do a lot of great things if he'd let go of his lousy attitude. I can't say that about every inmate here. He doesn't even try, and those two months were the only time he actually complied with the rules here. Other than that, if he's not arguing with a guard, then he's talking trash to an inmate, or even getting into a fight."

"He's been fighting too?"

"Yes…as you can see, he's in much better physical condition than when he first entered."

"Did they put him on a diet?"

Gennaro rolled his eyes at Hammond's never-ending questions. Why couldn't he just let Nedry waste away? It was so damn annoying and he couldn't wait to leave. He sighed, exasperated, as if to give Hammond the hint that he was ready to go. Hammond either didn't hear him or simply ignored him.

"Yes and no," Walker said, sending Gennaro a sideways glance. "Yes, we put him on a diet, no, he didn't follow it. He's in his own world, Nedryland. Back to what we were discussing: fighting and arguing with everyone around him, it's one or the other. I've told him once that his mouth is his greatest enemy. He didn't like that too much and had plenty to say to me." He shrugged.

Hammond nodded as he listened to Walker. Now he knew Nedry wasn't faring well, and while a part of him felt it would be best to let him rot in prison, he didn't go that route for the very reason that Walker mentioned: Nedry had tremendous potential to do the right thing. Why he chose the other path was something he felt he would never figure out. He saw Walker holding a pen over the incident report and finally gave him the information he needed.

"I had been asking him questions regarding our company's information," Hammond said. "He's in here for industrial espionage, computer crimes…I'm sure you've seen his record."

"It's pretty impressive—and not in a good way," Walker said. "Like I told you before, he's one of the brightest inmates we have behind these walls."

"He sold our company's secrets, among other things, to a rival corporation. I came here to find out if he's still in touch with that rival."

Walker nodded as he wrote. "You know that you can press charges against him?" He looked at Hammond and Gennaro and then at Arnold and Muldoon.

"I'd prefer not to," Hammond said. "He's already in here serving time."

"It's entirely up to you," Walker said. "Based on what Officer Johnson told me, he threatened you and your staff."

"Verbal harassment," Gennaro added.

"He got up, possibly with the intent of attacking you, and had to be restrained. Even if you don't press charges against him, he's going to be penalized for acting out of line. He knows the rules in here. There's no excuse for his actions."

"What's going to happen to him?" Hammond asked.

Walker sighed. "Most likely, he'll get time in solitary confinement. But first I have to hear his side of the story—"

"His side?" Gennaro interrupted a second time. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why do you have to hear _his_ side of the story?"

Walker heard the incredulous note in Gennaro's voice. He'd heard it many times from victim's families in courtrooms. They were usually surprised and even angry when finding out how many rights convicts still maintained despite incarceration.

"Yes, he has rights." He stacked the papers on his desk. "He's incarcerated, but in all incidents, we have to hear it from both sides so that we can piece together a picture of what happened, what actions were taken, and how it could've been prevented."

Silence in the room. Walker looked at each of them to see who would speak first.

"I wasn't there for his outburst, but I can say this much. Nothing we said or done would've stopped him from acting out. He's holding a grudge against my co-worker and me." Arnold pointed at Muldoon who sat in front of him. "We saw it at his trial and this isn't any different."

"It's magnified," Muldoon added. "Ten times."

Walker documented the rest of the incident report. By the time he was finished, he had three full pages describing what happened based on what Hammond's group had told him. He escorted them to the administration building where Hammond's transportation was waiting. As he watched the limousine leave, he realized this was one of the few times Nedry had received visitors. It was a sad, depressing situation. Inmates, who received visits on a regular basis, tended to fare better than inmates who had little to no communication with the outside world. With those thoughts in mind, he geared up to get the other side of the story to complete his incident report.

**oOo**

"I can't believe him," Gennaro growled in the helicopter. No one answered or acknowledged that they had heard him.

Hammond sat next to him staring at his cane. Their mission to glean information from Nedry had been a miserable and humiliating failure. They came out not knowing any more than they had when they first walked in. And he didn't want to admit in front of them that maybe he was wrong to accuse Nedry of leaking information to Biosyn. So he sat back in his seat and stared at the amber attached to his walking cane. Meanwhile, Gennaro rattled on about what happened.

"He has a lot of damn nerve coming at us like that. I hope they give him plenty of time in solitary confinement. He needs to be cut off from everyone, since he doesn't know how to act like a decent human being."

 _Like you're any different,_ Muldoon thought, staring across at Gennaro. He didn't like the way Nedry antagonized him or Arnold, but Gennaro wasn't any better. Muldoon sat next to Arnold, who remained quiet. Muldoon knew they would discuss what happened later on, when they weren't in front of Hammond or Gennaro. Without words being exchanged, he could sense that Arnold was extremely tense and thankful to be out of the prison.

Arnold caught Muldoon's sideways glance. _Later, we'll talk_ , Arnold mouthed the words and Muldoon nodded, understanding what he meant. He was glad that Muldoon had come along, even though they didn't want to. If it had been just him, Gennaro, and Hammond, he would've already smoked a pack. Deep down inside, he was angrier at Hammond, more so than Nedry, for requesting they come along. Nothing had been accomplished and they still didn't know who was sharing company secrets with Lewis Dodgson. As if he read Arnold's mind, Hammond brought up the topic.

"Who leaked information to Biosyn?"

Arnold shrugged.

"Someone did," Muldoon said. "But it wasn't him."

"You think so?" Hammond asked, hopeful.

"He's been in prison for close to two years. How could he know what's going on, at the island?"

Gennaro pointed at Muldoon. "You're defending him—you can stop that right now. You're saying he was right to attack us."

Muldoon heard Arnold sigh. "That's the last thing I'd ever do: defend someone who's betrayed InGen. Get your bloody finger out of my face."

Gennaro frowned, but did as Muldoon commanded. "It's _his_ fault that Jurassic Park hasn't opened yet. If it weren't for Dennis, we'd have ten times the amount of money that was put into building it."

Hammond shook his head. "That's not true, Donald. We've kept the park closed for other reasons. Right now, Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler along with Gerry have been studying the animals' behavioral patterns. Henry and I have been experimenting with a sixteenth species. It's worth the wait. Believe me, I feel the same as you do—"

"Then why the hold up? Why do we have to wait?"

"Because it's my park and I get the final say on when it's opened to the public."

That silenced Gennaro. He didn't say anything afterwards, but Muldoon could tell by his reddened face, that he was still angry. _His priorities are screwed up,_ Muldoon thought. _Someone's leaking info to the enemy and he's more concerned about the park's opening day._ He couldn't wait to reach the island so that he could talk with Arnold.

The helicopter flew quickly and for the rest of the time, no one spoke. The propellers whooshing through the air was the only sound they heard as they made their way back to Isla Nublar.

**oOo**

Walker entered the isolation room. It resembled a police station's interrogation room. The light was dim and there was a table and chairs scattered in the small space. Two correction officers leaned against the wall guarding Nedry, who stood in the corner, facing the wall. Walker took a chair and sat down. He noted the shackles on Nedry's ankles.

"He's a kicker," one guard said in a raspy voice.

Walker nodded. He held the clipboard with the documented incident report and clicked his ballpoint pen ready to take down notes based on what Nedry said. The prison's regulations stated that inmates were allowed to speak on their behalf whenever an incident occurred as he had explained to Hammond. To an extent, Walker understood where Gennaro was coming from. Many inmates liked to pretty things up so that they wouldn't get into further trouble. At the same time, there were instances where the inmates were absolutely right. In this situation, as in prior ones, he would have to separate his personal and professional feelings.

"What happened?" Walker asked; his pen poised over the paper.

"Turn around and face the warden," one correction officer demanded.

Nedry obeyed the order, scowling. He spat on the ground.

Walker glanced at the glob of spit and promptly ignored it. "Well?"

Nedry shrugged. "Can you uncuff me?"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"I'm not talking until you and your dopes unlock me."

Walker wondered if he was doing the right thing or if he was behaving like a fool. Most wardens would simply throw Nedry in solitary confinement, so they wouldn't have to deal with his behavior. To him, that wasn't the solution. He was big on teaching the inmates accountability and taking personal responsibility for choices they made outside and on the inside. He chose to continue.

"You have a choice. You can explain to me what happened and receive a seventy-two hour lockdown in your cell. Or you can be difficult and spend thirty days in solitary confinement."

Nedry scuffed his sneaker on the floor. The chain between his ankles clinked. "They're both the same," he mumbled. "Lockdown and solitary."

"No, they're not."

"They are."

Walker was about to respond when he stopped himself. He knew from experience that Nedry was very outward in his hostility. He wasn't manipulative and silent about his contempt towards people. Because of that, it was impossible to win an argument with Nedry, and he knew better than to be drawn into one.

"I'm giving you a chance to explain what happened."

Nedry sighed and Walker could tell he was contemplating if he should speak or not.

"He asks too many questions," Nedry said. He bit his lip as if it to prevent himself from talking.

Walker's eyebrows rose in interest. "What kind of questions?"

"Bullshit questions."

"Define that."

Nedry sighed again. "He's asking me stuff that I don't know about."

"That's not what he told me."

"Because he's a liar and plays games."

"It seems to me that you're the one playing games. You're eluding my questions and not giving me straight answers."

Nedry had been staring at the floor and now looked up sharply. "You know what? Go to hell! You and your toy jail guards can go to hell! I'm not talking anymore."

Walker watched him closely. Nedry's eyes darted around the room as if he were looking for an escape route. Then he glared hatefully at Walker.

"Why'd you get up from the table?" Walker asked.

"To put the bastard and his minions in their proper places."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for." Walker tapped his pen on the clipboard.

"Damn it, I've answered your fucking questions—"

"Watch your mouth."

"I can talk however the fuck I want. Freedom of _fucking_ expression." Nedry grinned. "You can't take that from me."

Walker stood up and towered above Nedry by an entire foot. "Listen carefully. What you did today was out of line—and that's putting it mildly. Do you realize Mr. Hammond could've pressed charges against you? I even told him he could. Is that what you want?"

Nedry shuffled towards Walker so that he was stood eye to eye with him. "Fuck. Him."

Walker ignored Nedry's flippancy. "Another charge means you would stay here longer and you don't want that."

"But _you_ do, so that you could make money off of me being locked up. I know how the system works, I'm not stupid."

"The system is screwed up yes, but it doesn't mean you allow it to eat you alive."

Nedry spat another gob on the floor, barely missing Walker's shoe. "What do you care? You're not locked up."

"You're right. I'm not, but _you_ are. Answer my question: do you want to stay in here longer than you have to? You already have to serve a mandatory sentence of ten years."

"Must you remind me?"

"Yes, I must… you broke the law, that's why you're here. You made huge mistakes in your life."

Nedry shook his head violently. "No, I didn't. That pisser who looks like you made a big mistake when he followed me that day…him and Mr. Cigarette…one of these days when I'm free, I'm going to find them…I'm going to hunt them down…"

Walker sighed. He knew he might as well go along for now and then he'd redirect Nedry afterwards. "What are you going to do?"

Nedry smirked. "I'm not telling you! Please, you must think I'm really dumb…I'll repay them the favor."

"You will do no such thing."

"I will…watch and see."

"And if you _do_ go after them, you'll be brought back here with a longer sentence…do you really want that?" Walker looked him in the eye and knew he had Nedry because he looked away.

"I don't care." He fidgeted and pulled his arms apart in a futile effort to break the cuffs. He stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Walker. "I have nothing to lose…I've lost everything already. So yeah…I don't care."

"You _do_ care. Take my word for it; you don't want any more incident reports on your record. It doesn't look good when you want to take time off your sentence."

Nedry was silent for a moment and then his words rushed out: "I don't get to see the light of day until I'm here for ten years straight. I have eight more years to go. Or maybe it's thirteen years. Who gives a shit. I'm not getting any time off. There's no stupid parole in this place. There's no reason for me to listen to you or anyone. There's nothing here..."

Nedry's voice broke and when he looked up, Walker could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. They were tears of rage, frustration, and depression. Walker had seen it many times before when he really looked into the eyes of men who were fed up with incarcerated life. _This isn't life_ , an inmate had told him once. _This is a slow painful death._ Walker had never forgotten that. Although it had moved him, he didn't allow it to soften him to the point where he made excuses for the inmates' actions. He still had a job to do as the prison warden. And the inmates were serving hard time for a reason.

Walker was aware that some inmates adjusted to prison life, and others did not. Dennis Nedry was the latter; he never adapted well because he refused to go along with the tight structure of prison life. Walker had told him once, that if he didn't fight against it, the time would go by faster. But Nedry didn't listen to him—he didn't listen to anybody. He was one of many inmates who became emotionally unstable as time passed. One moment, he would be furious, the next he'd laugh and disrespect the staff, and finally, he had spells of silence. Nedry never cried openly as he knew—and _all_ inmates knew—that crying was perceived as weakness, and if he was considered weak, he'd be the prime target of bullying inmates. However, Walker knew that sometimes they would cry in solitary confinement where no one could see or hear them, or they would wait until it was night to bawl privately in their cells. As for his occasional silence, Nedry would stay quiet briefly and the staff was thankful for those few moments. He _always_ had to have the last word. Walker had read many of Nedry's past incident reports; back-talking the staff got him in the most trouble. A correction officer once remarked that he wished he could be allowed to smack duct tape on Nedry's mouth whenever he started with his sarcastic and sharp insults.

Walker flipped through the pages of the new incident report. He thought he heard Nedry sniffling, he couldn't tell for sure. "Calm down and collect yourself."

Silence punctuated by heavy breathing.

"I'm calm, cool, and collected. Can I go now?"

Walker looked up. A single tear rolled down Nedry's cheek, but he also heard the hard edge in his voice.

"Explain what happened."

Nedry rolled his eyes. "I already did."

"You didn't finish."

"I need to rest, I'm tired."

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep later." Only after he spoke, did he realize how Nedry would interpret his words. Sometimes Walker spoke too fast, and he often chided himself for this flaw. But he also knew the reason Nedry wanted to rest was because he was severely depressed. Sleeping was easier than facing the cold reality of prison life.

"Fuck you then." A brief pause. "I'm not answering your stupid questions."

"Solitary confinement, it is."

Walker got up from his chair and motioned for the guards to take Nedry out of the room. As they exited the room with Nedry between them, he watched, feeling sad and frustrated at the same time. Walker wasn't a bleeding heart as Gennaro had called him earlier; he warred constantly with his personal and professional feelings about his career and the decisions he had to make on the job. But he definitely wasn't a cold-hearted bastard who took advantage of the power his position had. If he did, how would he better than those he was in charge of, the inmates? This was a question that always loomed in his mind and it gave him the balance he needed as a prison warden. Sometimes he appeared indifferent to some of the inmates, but himself better. Walker had a heart: he didn't let others stomp on it, nor did he allow it to freeze or bleed.

"This isn't fair," Nedry called over his shoulder. "I didn't do anything."

Walker walked behind them and stopped when they reached the end of the adjoining hallway. The first correction officer searched his keys, looking for the right one that would open the door. He found it and inserted it through the lock.

"I hope one day you learn to take responsibility for your actions," Walker said.

Nedry glared at him, before going out the door. "I hope one day you fall off a cliff without a parachute."

The door closed and automatically locked behind Nedry and the officers. Of course, he had to have the last word. Walker shook his head, not the least bit surprised by Nedry's parting words before entering solitary confinement for thirty days.

**oOo**

"That's the thing about this," Arnold said, exasperated.

He and Muldoon were in the control room with Gerry Harding and Henry Wu. They had gotten back to the island two hours ago in time for dinner and neither of them was hungry. Gennaro was meeting with Hammond in his office, so he wasn't around to gripe about Nedry and the failed trip in front of everyone. Muldoon and Arnold had found Harding and Wu and immediately updated them on what took place.

"He knows," Arnold continued as he lit a cigarette, "he knows how much Dennis can't stand us and yet he still insisted that we come along."

"That's crappy on his part," Harding said.

"'Crappy' isn't even the word to describe it." Arnold puffed on his cigarette. "And then you got Gennaro making stupid comments. I would've been pissed too if I were in Dennis' shoes."

"What kind of things did he say?" Wu asked.

Arnold started to reply, but Muldoon sent him a look. _I got this, Ray_. Arnold nodded, thankful that Muldoon would speak.

"He was like 'you're doing a great job at being incarcerated.' Nonsense like that," Muldoon said as he propped his legs on the desk. "'How's prison treating you?' and 'when's parole?'. Gennaro's an asshole, anyone can tell you that. But it doesn't justify what Dennis did."

"What'd he do?" Harding asked as he sat down in a swiveling chair.

"Stole from InGen, lied to John," Arnold said, ticking off his fingers.

Harding shook his head. "I'm not talking about what he did in the past; I'm talking about what he did _today_."

"Oh, that," Arnold said. "I wasn't there for that, thank God."

"Well, I was," Muldoon said sharply. "He got really angry from John's questions and got up from the table. That's when the guards seized him."

Wu and Harding stared at Muldoon, dumbfounded. Muldoon turned away from them and took out his flask from his pocket. He gulped down a quick sip of liquor and set the silver flask on the desk.

"He flipped out?" Harding asked, disbelieving what Muldoon was telling him. "He actually snapped?"

"Started cursing up a storm, talking about how John's asking him questions even though he's been locked up for almost two years. Said John belongs in jail too. He blamed Ray and me for messing up his life."

"What else is new," Arnold said dryly, putting out his cigarette.

"He was shouting like I've never heard him before. The guards had to restrain him."

"He was handcuffed?"

"Yeah, he was bloody cuffed!" Muldoon snapped, as though the answer were obvious enough. "He was out of control. It took three guards to escort him out. The whole time Gennaro's grinning and egging him on. That infuriated Dennis even more."

"Are you scared of him?" Harding wondered aloud.

Muldoon shot him an icy glare. "I'm not scared of him. He talks a lot of bloody trash. He's all mouth and no fight."

"I meant nothing by it."

"It's fine."

Harding shrugged and observed the video monitors in the control room. The hadrosaurs were drinking water from the lagoon. Another monitor showed the stegosaurs marching together in a large herd.

"Who do you think is leaking info?" Wu asked.

Arnold saw that he wanted no part in the conversation anymore, so he picked up where Muldoon left off. "I have no idea. Well, actually I do."

Everyone turned their attention on him. Arnold, nervous, and to keep them in suspense, lit a cigarette.

"C'mon, spill the beans," Harding insisted.

Arnold held up his finger to indicate he'd answer them in a minute and took a drag. "Okay, I think Gennaro is the leak."

Wu and Harding exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Why would he do that for? He's the one that wants this park to open," Wu said. "We've all heard how he goes on and on about it."

"That's precisely my point. He might be leaking info to get Hammond's attention and make him open the park faster. If Hammond senses a threat, then he might be tempted to push ahead the opening plans to thwart competition." Arnold looked at all of them to see what they thought. It sounded plausible, at least to him it did.

Muldoon shook his head. "No, I don't buy that."

"Well if you have a better answer, then feel free to share with us," Arnold challenged.

"I'm not debating this. I just don't think it's him." Muldoon looked at him, tired from the events of the day.

"Then who do you think it is?"

Arnold held his smoking cigarette between his fingers. Next to him, Wu waited for Muldoon's response, and Harding looked up from the video monitors.

Muldoon thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said, genuinely befuddled. "I really don't know."


	7. A Brilliant Mind is Terrible to Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his incarceration, bitterness consumes Nedry as he dreams of exacting revenge on the two co-workers who exposed him: Arnold and Muldoon. Lopez and Sonya break Nedry out of prison and deliver him to Dodgson. Dodgson tells Nedry's he's a free man—but is he really?

Two years was a long time, especially when the days stretched into the next, an endless stream of dark misery and inescapable pain. During that time, Dennis Nedry had more than enough time to imagine what he'd do when he was on the outside again. Some days, he had it perfectly planned out, down to the last detail. Other days, it was a gray blur and he didn't want to think about it.

It seemed like he would never leave prison, a concrete and claustrophobic living hell. The first year lasted a decade. Days expanded into months. Minutes crept like hours.

He remembered the day they transported him to prison. He thought he'd leave the same day he was sentenced. Instead, they took him to a nearby county jail to wait until his day came. Nedry always wondered about that. Was it a psychological game? Did they observe him from a hidden camera placed in his cell, to see if he would go insane from the impending pressure? He waited and waited. Slept in his cell, woke up, paced back and forth, and refused to eat the mush that was served to him. Once, he had asked the guard what was taking so long and the guard gave him a wise-ass answer: _don't worry; your turn will come soon enough. Be patient._ At the time, Nedry had wanted to deliver a sarcastic retort, but he didn't chance it, for fear of getting extra time added to his already lengthy sentence.

Then, just as the guard promised him, his day arrived. He was woken up one morning, just as the day of his trial, and brought out to a holding area where two burly U.S. Marshals waited for him. They were cold and impersonal, and their eyes appeared to be fixed in a permanent glare.

Nedry was grateful that Hammond and especially Muldoon and Arnold weren't there to see him get searched and secured. They barked their orders at him as if he were a dog trained to do nothing except obey commands. _Open your mouth._ He had opened his mouth, knowing full well he had nothing hidden there. He had been tempted to spit in the officer's face, but he couldn't work up his nerve to show his defiance. Everything was happening too fast. _Face the wall,_ one officer commanded while the other searched. _Take everything out of your pockets. Legs apart. Hands on your head_. He had concentrated on the gray wall while the officer patted him down. If he didn't, he would've shoved the searching officer away and made more trouble for himself.

It was the first of many invasive searches.

Even with no one around, he was mortified. Nedry had stood still while the commanding officer wrapped a large chain around his waist and tightened the cold handcuffs to his wrists. _Left leg,_ the officer demanded. _Right leg._ The click-click of the shackles chilled his blood. He had been brought to his trial in the same humiliating manner, but had shrugged it off at the time. Back then, he felt he had no reason to be afraid and that there was still a way out. The famous adage— _innocent until proven guilty—_ rang in his mind as the prosecutor droned on during his opening statements. During his entire trial, he knew he was guilty, but he could pretend for a little while, that he would walk out a free man. That all changed the moment the jury foreman announced his verdict: guilty. Now that he was sentenced, the entire procedure seemed final to him—there was _no_ way out and he was definitely headed upstate to the "big house." He kept wondering why he had to wear them—well, he knew why, but did he _have_ to? The steel biting his skin served as a harsh reminder that he was no longer a free man. Now he was a prisoner of the state. The officer who had searched him spat out a one word command:

_Walk._

He had no choice, but to comply. One marshal walked in front, while the other walked behind him. When they got outside, they held his arms to ensure that he wouldn't even _think_ of resisting or running. He thought that was stupid—where the hell would he go? And if he did try to escape, they would shoot him point blank. Later on, during his sentence, he would entertain the thought of escape, and even attempt it…but at the time of his transport, he was too shell-shocked to even consider it. Instead, he did as he was told…and hated every minute of it.

They had escorted him in a transport car and drove for hours into upstate California. It was early morning and the highway was empty as if everyone had packed up and abandoned the state due to a natural disaster. He had looked out the windows, trying to catch a glimpse any familiar landmarks. Nothing.

One marshal had commented that Nedry was lucky he didn't take the shuttle and that since he was being personally escorted; he owed them a "thank you". When asked if he knew about it, Nedry hadn't bothered to answer. He had heard the men in the adjoining cells back at the county jail talk about the "shuttle from hell." The "shuttle from hell" was the long ride that prisoners rode on when being sent to correctional facilities around the state. Sitting in an overheated and packed bus, restrained the entire time, and surrounded by criminals who did God knows what, and being fearful of which prison he'd end up in didn't appeal to Nedry. He felt like the marshals were laughing at him. They weren't providing him limousine service just because he was the only prisoner in the backseat and he felt like telling the marshal to burn in hell.

He already felt confined, even though he hadn't yet reached the prison. A steel mesh partition separated him from the marshals. He had listened as they talked about what they would do after they dropped him off. Go out to a cheap café and get cappuccinos. See the wife and kids. Watch tomorrow's basketball game. All fun and simple things they could do. He felt they were bragging about being free. _Stupid morons,_ he thought. Then they had started on their weekend plans. Movies with friends, drinking at the local bar, dining out, sleeping late, and all that crap disgusted Nedry, though if he were to be honest with himself, he felt a sliver of pain knowing that he couldn't do those things anymore.

The pain of that realization was just the beginning.

Just when he thought the road trip would never end, they drove down a long driveway outlined by bright floodlights. He had cringed when he saw the tall fences with rolls of razor wire, the high fortress walls and watchtowers, and a cluster of solid buildings. Everything was gray and concrete, hard and cold. Lifeless. This was going to be his new home for the next ten to fifteen years. Inwardly, he shuddered. _Screw that, this isn't home. This is a stop, a pause in my life._

_A long pause…_

The marshals had escorted him into a building labeled "Reception". He was taken into a tiny room with two stalls. They had removed the chains and left the area. At first, he felt a tiny sense of freedom. Nedry figured they left the prison, because a new officer came in. His relief was short-lived: now he had to take a shower and then undergo a strip search. _What the hell?_ He had refused to remove a stitch. A different officer came in minutes later and told him he wouldn't be allowed to leave the room until he did as he was told. _It's up to you,_ the officer said coldly. _This can take five minutes or five hours, your decision, your choice._ Nedry complied. After suiting up again, he waited in the small room and saw that all the windows had thick glass and steel bars. There was no chance of escape.

From there, he had been taken to another room where he would have an "informative interview" or an "intake," where the officer in charge took what little possessions he had, wrote it down on a list, and put it away for "safe-keeping." All he had on him was his digital watch and the clothes he had been wearing on the day of his arrest. What did they expect him to have? A laptop? Computer gadgets? To him, the interview lasted two hours, although it was done within a half hour. He felt like it was a police interrogation. Was he on any medication? Did he do drugs? Did he have any STDs? Were there any important medical issues? Was he involved in or affiliated with any gangs? Those questions annoyed him, but he really burned up towards the end, when they had asked him questions to classify what type of inmate he was and in his mind, put him in a tiny little box. Was he a first-time offender? What was the day of his conviction? What were the charges? What was the length of his sentence?

Nedry had felt his arrogance rise up inside him like vomit. Didn't they have the paperwork on him? He was so annoyed and frustrated, that by the time it was over, all he could do was stare into space. He was issued a personal identification number and told to memorize it. Afterwards, he was given his "clothes"—the only outfit he would ever wear while behind the prison walls: four navy blue prison jumpsuits, on the back in white stenciled letters CDOC—California Department of Corrections. He had been issued a blanket, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a pair of flip-flops. The last thing he was told was that for the next forty-eight hours, he would be on suicide watch. Nedry almost laughed when they told him that—there were people he wanted to kill, or at the very least, maim—and it definitely wasn't himself. Before they released him from reception, he was given a booklet that described the prison's rules and regulations, his responsibilities as an inmate, and the services the facility provided for the prisoners. When it was time to go, Nedry crumpled the booklet and threw it in the trash.

He had ignored the officer's glare and was escorted by two guards to his new "home". The walk from the reception building to the actual prison and cell block he would be living in had seemed like his final walk as if he were going to the execution chamber. A third officer had joined them, his keys jingled as he walked in front of them. Everything was gray and dead, and Nedry had wondered how in the world he would survive his sentence. From there, they went through a series of entrances until they came down another long hallway.

They had gone through one more door and Nedry knew this was final. On his left and right side were cramped cells—cages where the inmates lived in. They stopped at one and he was ushered in. The dimensions were tinier than he imagined. Ten by eight. There was a desk, a toilet accompanied by a single roll of toilet paper, a sink, and a stable bed. A thin sheet stretched across the bed accompanied by a small pillow. The officers locked the door behind him—the clanging sound of the bars echoed in his ears long after they were gone. He would get used to it in time, but on that first day, he still had a hard time believing he was actually incarcerated. Nedry had watched through the bars as they walked away nonchalantly, their shoes' clacking noises growing fainter. They were accustomed to dropping off new inmates in tiny drab jail cells that stank of urine.

The first night of his incarceration was the longest. Nedry couldn't sleep. He had sat on his bed wide awake and thought about what had happened at his trial. In his mind's eye, he saw the prosecutor's cocky grin when the jury read the verdict. _Idiot, it's not like the case was difficult to prove,_ Nedry thought bitterly. First Ray Arnold had testified, where he basically talked about his job position in InGen and his working relationship with Nedry.

 _Would you say he was unhappy with the job?_ The prosecutor had asked.

 _More than that, he was disgruntled._ Arnold had answered and looked Nedry in the eye as he said it.

_Disgruntled? That's a strong word._

Arnold had nodded.

_Why do you think that is?_

_He had a contract dispute with our employer John Hammond._

_Relating to money?_

_Yes._

_Live to lock up your co-worker, isn't that right, Ray?_ Nedry smiled. No, he'd give the honorable mention to Wu and the silver to Arnold. Sure, they testified against him. He knew they would. However, the blue ribbon and gold went to someone else. This was a tough one to call because the winner had been tied with John Hammond. Who won the contest of who he held in the highest contempt?

Stand up everyone and give Robert Muldoon a round of applause.

_Mr. Muldoon, describe to the jury and courtroom what happened the day of the defendant's arrest._

_He was extremely arrogant and rude to my co-workers and me. We believed he had something to hide. The officer who made the arrest saw he had an attitude because he refused to answer questions._

The entire time he testified; Muldoon had never shied away from Nedry's icy glare. Their eyes had locked and the hatred both men felt towards each other expanded with each passing moment. The prosecutor had to redirect Muldoon to focus on his questions, after suggesting to the judge that Nedry be charged with harassment.

_How would you describe his reaction when you met him down by the dock?_

_He was angry, but pleased._

Pleased, my ass, Nedry wanted to say.

 _Pleased?_ The prosecutor asked. _Can you elaborate on this?_

_He had no shame that he'd been caught in the act. 'Pleased' isn't the word to describe it, but he definitely showed no remorse._

_Could you honestly say that you believe he was stealing from the company you both work for?_

_Yes, absolutely._

Nedry scowled when he thought about it. _Love to lock up your co-worker, right Robert? You kiss-ass bastard. You should mind your business; the world would be a better place without nosy jerks like you. People like me could go about our lives happily ever after._

Then that prison sentence—that was the final insult.

Ten to fifteen years was long enough. Ten to fifteen—why did the judge give him that horrible sentence? Wasn't it enough that he revoked Nedry's computer programming certification? And he banned him from touching or using a computer while incarcerated—not that he had access to one. In his mind, he didn't do anything wrong; he was just trying to make extra money for himself. True, he went about it the wrong way: stealing, hooking up with the corporate enemy, and hacking into computer systems he created—but he never looked at it that way. It wasn't fair that he had faced lawsuits from Hammond, and had been working in the dark from day one. Then at the last minute, Hammond wanted changes and didn't even want to pay him for the extra labor he demanded out of Nedry. At that point, he had had enough. If Hammond created Jurassic Park to put more money in his already fat wallet, why was Nedry wrong for what he did? Nedry justified his crimes like that, and in that view, it always made perfect sense to him.

**oOo**

Two years had passed since Nedry's first night in prison. If he were to be more precise about it, the next day would mark two years exactly, but tonight was close enough. Now that he thought about it, after two years of being locked up, he still didn't know the name of the prison. Sometimes he heard the guards refer to it as a "correctional facility" or a "rehabilitation center". The outside world and corrections department could flower and fragrance the name, but it was all the same to him.

Two years.

People on the outside carried the misconception that white-collar criminals, like him, served time in a country club prison. Nedry knew from day one that it was a myth. The idea of a being locked up in a prison that resembled a college dorm was laughable to him. Where were the swimming pools and tennis courts? Definitely not here. His prison housed robbers, drug dealers, thieves, embezzlers, frauds, hackers, murderers—everyone under the sun. The facility organized the inmates into units according to their crimes and sentences.

Two years.

Each day was slower than the last one. Despite the length of time he had been incarcerated, Nedry had never adjusted well. It was much worse than hell on earth. He had fought against everything that demanded that he submit himself to authority. It only made the time drag slower. Outside, he had a mouth, but inside he had a Mouth. And it had nothing to do with his appetite. Nedry's mouth got him into heaps of trouble with both inmates and guards. He realized how much he had changed for the worse, and it didn't seem likely that he'd able to go back. His entire world was upside-down and he couldn't stand living under the constant scrutiny of those hired to hold his life in their hands. Nedry was never one to be molded and he wouldn't allow it to happen, not even in prison. His every movement was controlled, watched, evaluated. It was enough to drive any sane person crazy.

Zero-eight-zero-seven-fifty-five didn't eat a meal? Write him up.

Zero-eight-zero-seven-fifty-five sassed Officer Johnson? Send him to the prison psychologist.

Zero-eight-zero-seven-fifty-five didn't make his bed? He's resisting authority—put him on individual program.

Two years of arguing back and forth with the correction officers and fighting with the inmates.

Nedry sat on his bed and watched through the bars as the inmates on his cell block walked up and down, making small talk with each other. He had once been allowed the same privilege— _roaming_. That had been taken away as soon as he fought another inmate. There were no second chances. The only satisfaction he got was that he had given the other inmate a bloody nose.

The guards hadn't even listened to his side of the story and the warden, Daniel Walker, had ordered that he spend a week in solitary confinement. Nedry had wanted to claw out the warden's eyes. The prison warden resembled Robert Muldoon in every way possible: the commanding stiff manner in which he gave orders, his piercing steel blue eyes, his muscular build, his cold indifference to the inmates, and the way he walked: confident and strong—he sickened Nedry. Walker had made the mistake of stepping to close to him. Nedry had spat in his face and Walker increased his time in solitary confinement to a month. Despite the longer punishment, Nedry had been elated when he saw Walker wipe the drippy spit off his face. It was his way of getting the last word in. As he was dragged away between two guards, the inmates clamored in their cells calling out to him:

"Nedry needs to chill."

"He's headed for the ice box!"

Minutes later, he found out why it was called the "ice box." It was smaller than his cell and entirely white. The room was frigid. There were no bars so he couldn't see outside of the room. There was a rectangular slot that allowed a passing guard to observe him and another tiny opening for his hands to fit through—so that he could accept a tray of food or for a guard to restrain him. Otherwise, he might as well have been trapped in a padded room. There were no windows. Nothing. Just four white walls, a white door that locked from the outside, a toilet and sink, and a mattress. The fluorescent light never went out so he had no idea if it were day or night. Just being in there for an hour could push him over the edge, but he wouldn't allow it.

Food was served to him twice a day. Nedry barely touched it. The only way to make the time move faster was to exercise. He did it in his assigned cell and this wouldn't be any different. Slowly he had seen results; he was losing pounds, month by month. When Arnold, Muldoon, Hammond, and Gennaro had visited him, they had been shocked to see him that day—he knew they wondered how he had lost so much weight in what seemed like a short span of time. By now, Nedry knew better. It wasn't unusual for prison inmates to be in top physical condition since they had plenty of time to get into shape. Nedry had simply found a way to use his time wisely. Of course, both inmates and correction officers had their jokes on him when he first started losing the pounds.

 _Keep workin' at it, ya fat-ass—you might be able to see your balls in a year!_ Who said inmates weren't direct in expressing themselves?

 _Who's goin' out with_ you _on a date?_ One officer asked, snickering. _Your mother?_

They had jokes and jeers at his expense—until the day he broke that inmate's nose. The crunch of the nose breaking exhilarated Nedry, even after three guards snatched him and threw him down to the floor to break up the fight. While in solitary, he reveled at the fact that he had finally earned the respect of the inmates. Now they would leave him alone. And he knew that if he was going to be locked in solitary confinement for one month, he'd have to continue exercising. Jog in circles and in palce, sleep, do push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, stretches—he did everything he could and just when it seemed he would never leave the ice box, the door opened and a guard escorted him back to his cell.

That same night, Walker gave him a lecture about him not being on the outside world anymore and how he couldn't do what he pleased—that included breaking an inmate's nose and spitting in the staff's face. He could be charged with assault and that translated to more time, but he didn't care. So the judge would add an extra year to his term. What did it matter to him?

That's when Nedry knew depression had conquered him. Depression waltzed in uninvited, took a seat in his mind, and refused to leave. It made itself at home in his psyche. His life was ruined. He had nothing to his name. His career as a systems analyst was a faded memory. When the judge revoked his certification, he felt like someone boxed him in the throat. His hurt was immense. Nedry had worked extremely hard for his certification; he loved computer programming and designing software. In less than five minutes, the judge took it away. He didn't suspend it because that would've been too easy on Nedry. He _revoked_ it, which was far worse. It was as if Nedry never had the certification to begin with. What could he do for a living when he got out? Would anyone hire him again? He had no idea. He imagined doors slamming shut in his face and interviews being canceled because of his prison record. He'd have to start all over again.

He didn't even have a name anymore. It was rare when the guards referred to his last name. That was mostly because of all the trouble he was giving everyone and himself. Anytime an inmate misbehaved, suddenly the guards would call them by their identification number. It was actually the norm for officers to go by the inmates' number, but Nedry heard his number more than his own name in the two year span he'd been incarcerated. The inmates graced him with the nickname "Nerdy" to be funny. His last name was rarely used and his first name, "Dennis," didn't exist. The prison had assigned him a personal identification number. Zero-eight-zero-seven-fifty-five. Nedry thought the prison warden (or whoever) picked numbers out of a hat. What the hell was 0807-55 all about?

A random number. No name. Cuffed and shackled whenever he was escorted off prison grounds. That was another thing that angered him. A year into his sentence, he had gotten very sick. He had dealt with the chills for a week, his temperature was abnormally high, his body bathed in cold sweat, and he threw up everything. It had become so bad that he didn't want to get out of bed for daily roll call. Water was the only thing that stayed in his system. To this day, he didn't know if it had been food poisoning or if he had caught the flu from other sick inmates. They were all breathing in the same musky air and germs were easily spread behind the walls.

Walker gave permission for Nedry to see an outside doctor. At first, he was excited: he could catch a glimpse of the outside world and breathe in fresh air. His fantasy was quickly squashed when two guards showed up to cuff and shackle him. He refused to get out of bed until one guard decided to get Walker to explain to him how he would go to the hospital. Daniel Walker had shown up and gave him an ultimatum: _go standard procedure or refuse to go—it's your choice. What's it going to be?_ Reluctantly, Nedry had pointed at the grinning guards, who took pleasure in seeing him squirm. It wasn't totally a surprise since these were the same guards he always argued with. When they finished, Walker had nodded in approval. _Terrific, he's all set to go. If he acts out, bring him right back._ Nedry wanted to mouth off, but the guards were already motioning him away from the warden.

He was escorted into the hospital just like that. There was no secret back entrance—he went in through the front with both guards on either side of him. Nedry had never felt so overcome with shame, especially when parents pulled their children close to them. He wasn't even a violent felon, but no one knew that or cared to know who he was. He was just an anonymous prisoner who in society's eyes deserved to be humiliated and locked away from law-abiding citizens. He wanted to tell them that he was normal: he overslept whenever he could get away with it; he loved chocolate candy bars, and hated watching movies on television channels where they gave too many commercials. Instead, his tongue was frozen in his mouth, and he had to force himself to shuffle along and ignore the disdainful and curious stares of onlookers. Some people paid him no attention, but it didn't matter—he wanted to leave the hospital as soon as he could. The guards didn't care that he was embarrassed and carried on as if it were all business.

Quite by accident, they walked past Donald Gennaro, Hammond's lawyer. Nedry had no idea what Gennaro was doing there or who he had come to visit. At the same moment, one guard had stopped him while the other talked with the receptionist about their prisoner needing to see a certain doctor. Gennaro had walked back to them and gave Nedry an up-and-down condescending look and chuckled softly. Nedry could tell he was amused to see the position he was in. What better way to punish a traitor than to shame him in public?

Gennaro sneered. "You're where you belong. Do us all a favor: stay locked up."

Nedry couldn't say anything back. If he did, he'd be shipped back to the slammer. Doctor or no doctor. It didn't matter to the guards or the warden. They weren't sick. They could see a doctor and get the help they needed without it being a humiliating experience. They could go home at the end of their shift untouched by prison life. They weren't forced to behave or else…

All he could do was glare at Gennaro, who was dressed in a pressed black three-button Armani suit. It was the same outfit he always wore. Nedry remembered the first time he had met him: Gennaro had been wearing the same damn suit. Nedry's prison jumpsuit was Gennaro's black Armani suit. He wore it day in and day out. Chances were he had an entire closet full of those overpriced little suits. The difference was Gennaro walked around as if someone had told him he was worthy of being revered like a wise king or a courageous war hero. Nedry wanted to tell him different. _You think you're hot shit?_ The words were on the edge of his tongue.

"I'll be sure to send John and the staff your regards."

Nedry had bit his lip so hard that they bled. If he weren't in the itchy jumpsuit and restrained, Gennaro would've returned to Isla Nublar with a swollen eye and missing teeth. He watched as Gennaro smiled and turned around after the guard asked him to leave. He walked away loudly, as if making sure his patent leather shoes clacked on the floor he walked on. Nedry didn't move until a guard led him in the opposite direction.

That was the first of three times he had left the prison. The other times were for a physical exam, and a gory fight that required stitches. When asked what happened, he gave a one word answer: _shanked._ When asked who had done it to him, he played stupid. He knew better than to report the attacker. Both times, he had been taken to the same hospital. Other than that, he "stayed locked up," as Gennaro had eloquently put it.

Nedry sighed and got up from his bed. He held the bars and watched as inmates passed by. Some smirked at him, while others ignored him.

"Hey Nerdy—wanna take a walk down the block!"

That sounded like Van Owen. Snickers followed. All the inmates on his cellblock knew he wasn't allowed to leave his cell.

Nedry ignored the inmate and glanced inside the cell directly across from his. The inmate, Dieter Stark, whistled as he taped a Playboy pictorial to his wall. Nedry felt he was the only inmate on his cellblock that didn't have posters of half-naked women or any articles adorning his cell. The other inmates questioned this. Nedry loved women, but he wouldn't decorate his walls with them. He didn't put anything on his wall because to him, it was a sign of giving up and accepting the drab cramped cell as his home.

Which, he swore to himself, he would never do. This was not home or home away from home. _When you're home, you don't receive outside visits that are timed and heavily guarded._ That was the thought that always ran through his mind. Hammond thought it was cute to visit him with Arnold and Muldoon. Gennaro had been there too and he had commented that Nedry was doing a wonderful job at being incarcerated. That visit occurred nearly four months ago. Nedry relished the fear he saw in Hammond's eyes when he approached him. He'd love to see that fear and shock again. The "oh shit" expression as Nedry phrased it. Too bad the guards interfered that day. Gennaro and Arnold were impassive. Muldoon was unbreakable…as always.

Robert Muldoon.

The name conjured up strong emotions.

If Nedry wasn't exercising or imagining his life after incarceration, he was thinking about what he'd do to Muldoon when he saw him again. His hatred for Muldoon went so deep that it frightened him. He never knew he could feel so much hate for one person. He rationalized it, and told himself that Muldoon deserved to be the object of his rancor. Nurturing and feeding into his extreme resentment of Muldoon helped him get through the long days.

Nedry created scenarios of what he'd do when he confronted him. They'd be in the clearing near the raptor pen. Muldoon would have his fancy little shotgun and Nedry would kick it out of his hands. This would shock the hell out of Muldoon who remembered Nedry as the fat disgusting slob that he and Arnold despised. He would find that Nedry had used his time wisely and had slimmed down. Nedry was no champion boxer, but he'd be able to fight one on one with Muldoon with everything he had. He wouldn't even waste time fighting him. He'd just let Muldoon sputter with surprise that Nedry was out of prison. Nedry would waste no time slamming Muldoon's face with his own shotgun. This always cracked Nedry up. He'd drag Muldoon by the ankles up into the raptor pen's watchtower. Muldoon would be knocked out or in a daze when he realized his violent death was right below him. After pushing him into the raptor pen, he'd stand back and watch as Muldoon's body dove down into the foliage. Muldoon's final bloodcurdling screams as the raptors devoured him alive would be more satisfying than Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite.

That was too much and too comical. Nedry knew that Muldoon wouldn't allow himself to be easily overcome. He was an expert hunter, an experienced fighter. It was true that Nedry had lost a lot of weight and that Muldoon would be shocked to see him. But pushed into the raptor pen against his will? Nedry shook his head. He didn't want to kill Muldoon…he just wanted to shake him up.

Punch his jaw.

Smash his shins.

Kick his stomach.

Skin him alive.

Give him a black eye.

Strangle him.

Knock his teeth out.

Slam a bat against his back.

Pound his skull in with a sledgehammer.

If Nedry had the upper-hand for one day, he'd make Robert Muldoon regret the day he followed him to the east dock.

The ultimate revenge would be for Muldoon to get locked up like him. Let him see what it's like for the days to drag on, to be forced to feel like you're lower than dirt, to be doubtful of your future, to be chained up and paraded around like a public fool, to wish that you were buried in the cemetery instead of locked behind bars, to try and make money for yourself in the best way you know how—only to get ousted by the people you work with. Let him deal with the never-ending depression of constant control, each day exactly the same. Muldoon should be forced to survive and fight with the inmates—some who bragged about their crimes. Let's see how Muldoon fared when forced to submit to cold prison wardens, undergo searches by a guard every morning, and even worse, have his privacy invaded without warning. Muldoon would fall in love with prison as Nedry had. He'd have no choice, but to accept it as his fate for the next ten to fifteen years.

Nedry thought about it when he woke up, as he went about his day, and before he went to sleep. Whenever he dreamed of beating Muldoon to a bloody pulp, he was always upset when he woke up because it didn't really happen. He assured himself that one day it would happen. Nedry would stare Death in the face and tell him it wasn't his time yet, until he was allowed to choke the life out of Muldoon. Only afterwards would he surrender his life. Two years was plenty of time to picture his revenge like a movie on the big screen. He could've sworn revenge on Ray Arnold, Henry Wu, and even John Hammond—the old son of a bitch that had brought about this whole situation in the first place. No one infuriated him like Muldoon.

Another name floated through Nedry's mind. A name that should've brought about stronger emotions than Muldoon's.

Lewis Dodgson.

 _You slick son-of-a-gun,_ _you belong in here,_ Nedry wanted to say when Dodgson visited him awhile ago. It was a month after Hammond had visited with his questions about information being leaked. Nedry had been released from solitary confinement and was allowed a visit. Nedry was shocked, but didn't complain since a visit broke the monotony of his current life. Dodgson had arrived, dressed in his ridiculous disguises. This time he wore khakis, a blue t-shirt, running sneakers, his usual black shades, and a straw hat. Nedry forced himself to hold back a laugh when he was brought over to the table where Dodgson sat waiting for him. He had visited one other time, wearing blue jeans and a college sweatshirt. Nedry remembered the tension between them.

"I'm locked up," Nedry had said cheerfully.

"Yes, I can see that." Dodgson had a stiff note in his voice. After that he didn't show up for more than a year. Nedry figured he had scared him away. Apparently, this wasn't the case, since he was back. It was sad—Nedry could count the number of visits he had received altogether on one hand. He refused to feel sorry for himself; instead, he'd let the hurt fuse into anger. When the time was right, it would be taken out on the right person.

This time, Dodgson looked determined. He waited for the guard to leave before leaning over to Nedry.

"I'm going to bust you out of here," he whispered.

Nedry smirked. He'd heard that one before.

"This is no laughing matter. I swear you won't be here a month from now."

"What about a week from now?"

Dodgson looked doubtful. "That's pushing it."

"I figured as much." Nedry refused to meet Dodgson's gaze.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"You look great though," Dodgson observed. "Did they put you on a diet?"

Nedry shook his head. "Exercise."

Dodgson looked around the visiting room and then leaned over again. "Be prepared. Soon you'll be a free man."

"Alrighty, if you say so."

"I _do_ say so."

Nedry shrugged. A guard came around to bring him back to his cell and Dodgson signed out and left as a free man, completely disassociated from Nedry's imprisonment.

Three months later, he sat in his cell, waiting for Dodgson to act on his promise and losing hope in it everyday. It was never going to happen. Nedry wondered why he even allowed himself to believe Dodgson for a minute. He hadn't even shown up at his trial, he just sent in two people to watch what happened. Dodgson had told him this on the first visit. He had some nerve.

Tonight, on the eve of his second year anniversary, he listened to the inmates walk back to their cells. The guards secured all doors and a slamming sound rang throughout the cellblock. He heard running water and the inmates coughing as they cleared their throats. They were getting ready to sing Tony! Toni! Toné!'s song _Anniversary_. It was a romantic song reserved for couples in love, but the inmates gave it a new twisted meaning. Whenever they sang it, they did it before the lights went out and it drove the guards crazy. Most of the inmates housed in his cellblock were white-collar criminals like him and had been there for awhile. They were serving stiff penalties like Nedry and thrived on reminding each other of their prison sentences. Nedry was no exception.

_"Tomorrow will come and man, I can't wait, it's your anniversary, anniversary. The first thing we'll do is run far from you; it's your anniversary, anniversary."_

Nedry put his pillow over his head when he heard it start in the cell next to his. Fingers snapped as the inmates sang in a chorus together. _They have too much time on their hands_ , he thought and laughed. That was the literal truth. Nedry had too much time on his hands as well. He had to admit that it was funny, in a warped and strange way. There was an unsaid rule in prison that inmates didn't know how time each one was doing. Don't ask, don't tell. However, the inmates on his cellblock were in their own world and observed closely who came, stayed, and left. If anyone was there long enough, then the inmates belted out the song. They did it to pass the time. Nedry had sung along on anniversaries for other inmates scattered throughout the year. Now it was his turn.

_"It's your anniversary. Yeah. It's your anni-ver-saryyyy. Made especially for you."_

They kept singing until the guards turned out the lights.

Another long day had gone by and another endless night had begun. Just like on his first night, Nedry found it impossible to sleep. It had happened before on his first year anniversary he'd been locked up. He sat up on his bed; the blankets disheveled, and watched the shadows of passing guards outside of his cell. What would he see there that he hadn't seen before in the past two years?

**oOo**

Raúl Lopez and Sonya Durant pulled up in front of the prison's main administration building in a white four-door police car. They had arrived earlier than they expected; it was eleven in the evening. Before they went in, they checked each other to make sure that their disguises were foolproof. Dressed as transport officers, they wore black uniforms that included equipment ranging from nightsticks, flashlights, walkie-talkies, mace, and real badges with identification cards. Along with the usual equipment, they each carried a short barrel black shotgun, a PGS-10. Everything, including the restraints, shotguns, and jackets with _U.S. Marshal_ lettering on the back, had been ordered from a law enforcement catalogue. Like John Hammond, Lewis Dodgson had spared no expense—particularly when it came to top-notch disguises for his employees. If they were going to play the part of transport officers, Dodgson would ensure that they went all the way so that no one would be able to detect that they were faking it, wearing costumes.

"You got everything on you, Sonya?" Lopez asked as he checked to make sure his small handgun was secured in his holster. He handed her a can of mace and she placed it in a compartment on her belt.

"Damn right, I do."

They stood face to face and eyed each other up and down.

"If I were walking down a deserted street, I'd be afraid to run into you," he joked.

Sonya playfully shoved him. "How much time did Lew give us?"

Lopez glanced at his watch. "About an hour. Don't forget: we have to drive all the way back to Cupertino and meet him at the main office. It'll take at least two to three hours."

"Let's get drinks afterwards," Sonya said. Lopez saw the rebellious sparkle in her electric blue eyes that told him she'd have her way. "You drive, I drink." She said it with the same seriousness a doctor uses when telling his patient that he has to stop smoking or else.

"You must be kidding," Lopez said as Sonya walked to the administration building.

She didn't turn around. "Do I sound like I am?"

"No."

He caught up with her so that they walked together to the administration building. As he walked side by side with her, Lopez realized how much he enjoyed working with her. Thank God Dodgson had the wisdom to hire a tougher-than-nails woman. Lopez couldn't stand overly feminine women who constantly worried about breaking a nail on the job. Sonya was the complete opposite. If anything, she lived for the danger and made everyone around her worried about breaking their own nails. Of the both of them, Lopez was slightly worried about their plan not working. Instead of busting Nedry out of prison, they'd be the ones busted. Sonya had been driving thirty miles over the sixty mile speed limit and sighed in disgust when he first had confided in her about his fear.

"Stop whining. We go in, say who we are, who we want, shove the papers in the officer's face, and grab our man. Simple as pie."

"I'm not whining, I'm being realistic. You would benefit from a dose of realism."

Sonya had rolled her eyes and pressed down on the gas pedal. Lopez had glared at her as she made sharp turns. Didn't she realize how fast she was going?

"Dr. Dodgson has already made sure that our prize is being transferred to another prison. We're just doing the easy part and picking him up."

"How does he even know that?" Lopez didn't hide his skepticism.

"He's got people from all over the world on his payroll. That's how I know. You should too."

"Including a warden from the department of corrections?"

"No!" Sonya squeezed the steering wheel. "Just someone from the prison, the DOC, whatever—Lew can weasel his way into anything. He's good at that; it's what he does best. He could worm his way into the F.B.I. if he wanted to…and they wouldn't detect it."

Lopez had been annoyed that she still couldn't see where he was coming from. "It's not that easy."

"'Not that easy'! Please Raúl, if you're really worried about it, I'll pull over to the side now so you can piss against a tree instead of in your pants."

Lopez had shut up afterwards and she didn't slow down until they had reached the prison. She infuriated him when she acted headstrong and refused to reason, but he still loved working with her.

"So what's it gonna be? The tree or your pants?"

"Neither," Lopez had turned to her and saw her eyes lit up as she taunted him.

"What happened? Your piss evaporated into thin air?"

She had cracked up laughing and Lopez just watched her enjoy herself at his expense. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe he was sitting in the same car with her. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, she had grabbed his jaw and pulled him towards her.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit while we're in there or you'll blow our cover. Understand? And if you blow our cover and Lew asks why, I'll tell him who did it."

Lopez pried her fingers off his jaw. "You're getting too big for your—"

"Bra? Britches?"

"Both."

Sonya nodded in mock understanding. "I get it now…you're intimidated by me. It's okay, Raúl. If I were you, I'd be intimidated by me too."

Then she parked the car and that's where they stood now. She was ready to race into the building, even if it meant leaving him behind. _Make sure you look the part,_ he told her. She did already, but it didn't hurt to double-check everything just to be on the safe side.

"So I look like a cop who'd chase you down a deserted street?" Sonya asked.

"You look like a cop who'd beat me down with your nightstick if I looked at you the wrong way."

Lopez squeezed her shoulders affectionately and looked around him. Yellow lights shown through large buildings that were cropped together and beyond that were more buildings. He realized the prison was very large and his eyes fell on the sign that read _Federal Correctional Institution._ The first part of the sign he couldn't make out, but it probably had the name of the province of the facility. His eyes caught tall fences with rings of barbed wire; he had seen them when they had driven onto the property. Just looking at it was enough to deter him from committing crimes. But he worked for Dodgson, so he wondered if he was truly deterred from breaking the law.

Lopez reminded himself why he was doing this assignment for Dodgson: so that eventually he would see Jurassic Park. Dodgson held up his dream like a carrot and Lopez followed it, getting ever closer, but still not reaching it. At first, he was patient, but as the months stretched into years, he found himself becoming short-tempered. Dodgson claimed he wanted to invade Isla Nublar, but always talked about how much they needed Nedry on the team. If they had the means to get into Jurassic Park, they would've done so by now, or so Dodgson claimed. Nedry was the missing link, the connection between Biosyn and InGen. If he wanted to see an actual dinosaur, then he had to follow Dodgson's every whim, no matter how ridiculous. Now Lopez found himself outside of a correctional facility, dressed as a transport officer, on the verge of breaking out a federal inmate who had a track record for betraying people.

"Got a rubber band, Rules?"

Lopez dug in his pocket for one and she snatched it from him. "Name's _Raúl_ , not Rules."

Sonya pulled her black hair into a ponytail and secured it with the rubber band.

"Ready when you are." She hurried into the administration building with a manila folder, leaving him standing outside with the restraints.

Lopez watched her go ahead of him. _She's reckless,_ he thought. She'd prance through a blazing fire in a gasoline drenched spandex suit for her own amusement. He admired her fearlessness, but sometimes, like now, she was over the top and he was worried that she would get them into heaps of trouble. Like the way she was walking quickly to the building, eager to make her presence known, and get the job done of busting Nedry out of prison. Lopez had in mind ten other things that he'd like to be doing at the moment—all of them dinosaur and research related—but this job had to be done. Dodgson was counting on them, constantly stressing about having the perfect team to invade InGen's island. He glanced up at Sonya, who glared at him and then continued towards the building. _You're too much, Sonya._

Sonya looked behind her and rolled her eyes as Lopez dragged his feet, taking his sweet time to get to the building. He didn't really want to come here. She remembered how Dodgson had to convince him to do this job. Dodgson was paying out of his wallet for this one, so Sonya knew they had to do this job right.

Lopez was more concerned with seeing the mythological dinosaurs living in Jurassic Park. _You'll see them soon enough,_ she told him. _Yeah, I heard that one for the last two years,_ Lopez snapped at her on the way over to the prison. She wanted to yell at him to get over it, but she let it slide. She liked Raúl; they had become close while working for Dodgson and she didn't want to make an enemy out of him. She wished he'd show more enthusiasm for jobs that were not related to dinosaurs. _Forget him, I'm doing this._ Without a second's hesitation, she rang the buzzer on the outside and waited for an officer to grant her entry.

**oOo**

A half hour after signing the paperwork, Lopez and Sonya waited in the administration building's lobby for an officer to retrieve Nedry. They were shocked by the coldness and grayness of the prison environment even though they weren't at an actual cellblock. The facility reeked of dead dreams, unwept tears, and years of constant depression.

"That was ridiculous," she whispered to Lopez. "All that blasted paperwork, sign here and sign there. Yech."

"Lew saved our asses with those badges," he whispered back.

A correction officer approached them and they turned their attention to him.

"Dennis Nedry is U.S. federal inmate No. zero-eight-zero-seven-fifty-five. He's on the fourth floor in Cellblock H. The officer will be back with him soon enough," he told them.

Lopez and Sonya nodded, solemn and quiet.

"Make sure you restrain him good—he's a tricky one. He's also mouthy; you'll get mostly verbal abuse from him. It's his way of trying to distract you from what you have to do."

"Does he usually get mouthy when he knows he has to leave the prison, say for the hospital? An evaluation?" Lopez asked.

"He's mouthy all the damn time even on his birthday. The way I see it is, he's got a mouth, and so do you. Put him in line if you have to. Do what's necessary to make your job easier for yourself. Because he sure as hell will do all he can to make it difficult."

Lopez didn't have to look at Sonya to know that she already felt confident about taking on Nedry. Knowing her, she was counting down the seconds before he actually walked through the door with the guards. He glanced at her and sure enough, Sonya had her eyes glued to her watch. He didn't share her enthusiasm. He stared at the wall and squeezed the leather restraint belt. _What the hell did Dodgson get me into this time?_

**oOo**

Nedry sat up on his bed wide awake in his cell, long after he was supposed to have fallen asleep. He was writing a note with a pen he had stolen from Walker's office. It wasn't everyday when he got invited to be lectured by Walker, so the last time he was there, he tried his hand at stealing tiny objects and found he was quite successful. _From expensive embryos to cheap pens, I've really moved up in the world._ He was busy scribbling a note on notepad paper that an inmate had given him the night before. _Let them read this note; I'm not getting up tomorrow._

It was a good plan—a clever plan.

Come tomorrow morning on his second year anniversary, he wouldn't get out of bed. He wouldn't play sick as he had tried last week…he simply would refuse to get up for roll call. He didn't care who came to his cell, all the guards and officers could make a racket and call Walker on him. He imagined how they'd react. _To hell with them, I'm not getting up for no one. Throw me in solitary, like I really care._ He finished writing the last word on the paper when he heard heavy footsteps approaching his cell. They probably heard him scratching the pen across the paper. _Stupid CO's hear the mice screwing each other in the walls,_ he thought, annoyed. Just as he shoved the pen in his jumpsuit, he heard his name being called.

"NEDRY!"

He quickly folded the paper in half and placed it under his pillow. Then he got up and made his bed, making sure the blanket was neat and unruffled. He heard a click and the beam of a flashlight hit the wall right next to him. He turned around and the light hit him directly in the eyes.

"—the hell? Turn that crap off!" He shielded his eyes and heard the barred door clang open. "It's right in my eyes—"

"You're coming with us."

Two guards yanked him out of bed and tossed him out of his cell. Behind him, he could hear the loud clanging of his cell's door being locked behind him. A tiny part of him actually hoped it was the last time he had to hear the bone-chilling clang of iron slamming down, since he had heard it everyday for the past two years.

**oOo**

Lopez and Sonya had been waiting for nearly ten minutes when a door opened on the other side of the room. Walking between two correction officers was Nedry, who looked bewildered to be brought into the lobby of the administration building. Dressed in a wrinkled jumpsuit, he cautiously stepped around looking at everyone as if they had a surprise party planned for him. Then his eyes focused on Lopez and Sonya and he stared at them, perplexed. He turned around as if to go back to where he they had retrieved him from. The guards made him face forward.

"I'm not doing this." Nedry said, pointing at the restraints in Lopez's hands. "What the hell?"

"You're leaving tonight," said the officer who had spoken with Lopez and Sonya earlier. "You don't have a choice."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're being transferred."

"To where?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

Nedry huffed and refused to move from his position. He shook his head and pivoted halfway, but again the guards forced him to turn around and face them.

"I thought he was fat," Lopez whispered. "Don't you remember when we saw him at his trial?"

Sonya shook her head. "Lew said he lost so much weight that he looks like a different man."

"Completely different in appearance, but not in personality."

Lopez's assessment was right on the mark as Nedry continued on his tirade about being transferred to another prison.

"Mr. Walker didn't tell me I was being transferred."

"Well, now you know," the officer snapped. "And good riddance!"

"Burn in hell jack-ass, that's why I'm leaving here and you're not." Then he approached Sonya, smiling sweetly. "You're kinda cute…and sexy. What's a pretty lady like you doing with a washed-up scrub like him." He pointed at Lopez.

Sonya grinned, flashing pearly white teeth. She elbowed Lopez, who glared furiously at Nedry.

"He's all yours," the officer told them, a snide note in his voice.

Lopez nodded. It was time to do the job and break this jerk out of prison, although after what Nedry just told Sonya, he'd prefer to leave him locked up. He pointed ahead of him.

"Face the wall."

"Why?"

"'Why'? Because I told you to—that's why."

"Well, in that case…hell no!"

Lopez felt his face burn with embarrassment. He knew the two guards and officer were observing everything, watching to see if he knew how to transport an inmate. If this was a test to see if he had stamina to put up with Nedry's antics, then he had failed miserably.

**oOo**

Nedry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He knew from the moment he had been escorted into the lobby that he was seeing things. He squinted and rubbed his eyes again. No, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and he wasn't suffering from sleep deprivation. A woman, a female transport officer in her late twenties or early thirties, had come to the prison to pick him up and whisk him away to another facility. He had never seen a female officer during the entire time he had been incarcerated. Maybe they worked night shifts like this one. If that were the case, he promised himself he'd stay up all night just to see them. Infatuation fogged up his brain, and then cleared right away. She was there to transport him to another prison—maybe the next facility would have pretty guards like her. Even better: maybe she worked at the facility where they were taking him. Nedry ignored the male transport officer, who glared at him with murder in his eyes. He sighed, intrigued by the woman before him.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" She asked back and pursed her lips.

"Read the name badge, baby."

She nodded, but said nothing more. The woman walked soundless with the physical prowess and graceful precision of a panther on the hunt. Nedry watched her hips move and then met her eyes. They were electric blue and her smooth black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, curly tendrils framed her face. Her soft demeanor suddenly vanished.

"Face the wall," she commanded.

Nedry wouldn't stop smirking. She saw it too.

"You find that funny?"

"Yeah, I do." Nedry glared at her. She needed warming up. "I love women in uniform and you're a dream come true."

Before he could blink, she snatched his collar and dragged him over to the wall, and turned him around, so that he was facing it.

"Hands on the wall."

Nedry glanced over his shoulder. "You're strong…I like 'em strong…strong…" He tried not to laugh in her face.

She grabbed his hair and forced him to face the wall again. "Don't say a word."

Nedry remained still as he was quickly patted down and felt a tube of cool plastic slip down his leg.

"Shake your leg out. I felt something."

"That was my—" She pounded his back and he choked on his words. "I don't have anything," he protested.

"Do what she says, Nedry."

Nedry turned to the officer who stood back with the guards. "I don't know what you're crying about."

"You heard me—do as she says."

Nedry sighed and shook his right leg. A pen slipped out from his jumpsuit's leg cuff and landed on the floor. One guard immediately snatched it and held it up for everyone to see.

"Where were you going with this?" The officer asked.

Nedry shrugged. "I was going to write my new friend a love letter."

"Sure you were—finish up and get 'em out of here. Or do you need to be searched more thoroughly?"

"No…and if I want to get searched more thoroughly, wink-wink, I'd let her do it."

"Can the crudeness. It's not working in your favor." The officer, who allowed Lopez and Sonya in, snorted in annoyance. "Where did you get it from?"

"I'm not telling."

The officer took the pen and held it up for Sonya and Lopez to see. "He could've stabbed you with this. It's a good thing we did a pat-down search. I'm telling you, you can't trust these guys for anything. They're always scheming."

"That's not true," Nedry said. "I had good intentions."

The officer gestured for Lopez to come forward. "Remember what I told you about this knucklehead? Make sure you don't give him an opportunity to get away from you and your partner."

Nedry looked over his shoulder again and glanced at the bearded man. This transport officer was tall, olive-skinned, with dark hair and beard framing his face.

"Does your boyfriend often follow you to work?" He asked, grinning at the woman.

"Face the wall."

That was the man ordering him around now. There was a razor's edge in his tone and Nedry stared at him, confused and wondering who in the world had sent amateur officers to transport him to another facility. _I have rights,_ he thought.

"Where are you taking me?"

This time, no one answered his questions.

"Hands over your head." A razor edge sounded in the man's voice.

Nedry sighed and obeyed the command. He felt a strap wrap tightly around his waist. Then he was spun around and forced to face the transport officers that had come out of the blue to take him away to another facility. He wondered again what they were doing here. As far as his experiences went, transports to another facility never happened during the night. They took place during the day. To him, they might as well have fallen out of the sky. At least the woman was a glorified angel…even if she was on the tough side. The male transport officer was pathetic and looked genuinely angry as he forced the cuffs on Nedry's wrists. _At least he's pissed off…dumb-ass._

"Do you have to be so rough? Sheesh, what's with you cops? You all think you own someone just 'cause you carry a gold badge."

The man didn't answer as he checked to make sure the restraints were applied properly.

"My wrists like to breathe, in case you didn't know."

"Keep your mouth shut," the man snapped. "Start walking."

The guards went to the entrance and held it open as the female transport officer held Nedry's right arm and escorted him out of the building. Before he left, Nedry turned around once to grin at the officer and two guards.

"Good-bye jerk-offs—I won't miss any of you! I hope you all rot in hell!"

He felt someone push him from behind and was lucky that he was able to keep his balance since there was no way he'd be able to break the fall with his hands kept close to his waist.

"Shut your mouth." Again it was the man. "And keep moving."

"Okay, don't be so feisty," Nedry muttered as he walked between them towards the police car.

At long last, he'd be free of this grimy place.

**oOo**

The officer and guards said nothing when they saw the vehicle finally drive away from the building.

"Why didn't you have him strip-searched?" One guard asked. "He could've been hiding anything."

The officer shot him a sideways glance. "Because I wanted him out of here. He's not in our custody anymore, so whatever happens, it's on them. I don't have time to waste on his garbage. They didn't even know how to handle him; the woman was fine, she's got him under control, but that man…he needs Nedry-proof skin."

No one spoke afterwards. Between all three of them, they shared an overwhelming relief that the transport was underway. Thank God someone had finally removed Dennis Nedry from their facility. Let someone else handle his lousy attitude.

**oOo**

They had left the prison over an hour ago and the trip to Cupertino was taking longer than Lopez expected. Why didn't Dodgson warn him of Nedry's arrogance? At least the officer warned him, but even then, it tried his patience. He was an inch away from clobbering Nedry in the head with his nightstick. If he'd just shut up! The whole time, asking where they were taking him, why did they come so late, and would they just answer him and stop playing mute?

Lopez sighed as Sonya drove over the speed limit. He knew she was trying to get them back to Cupertino as fast as she could. She was annoyed and tired of the assignment. Unlike Lopez, Sonya didn't hold back. Back at the prison, when they had shoved Nedry into the backseat of the police car, he had taken a chance with her.

"When we get out of here, we can play cops and robbers. I'll be the cop, you can be the robber, and when I catch you, I get to strip search you."

Sonya had looked at him like a panther ready to pounce on her prey. Then she struck his face with the nightstick. "You have the right to remain silent," she said, slamming the door on him.

That kept him quiet for a short time. Then he started with his never-ending questions. Some silence. And now he started up again.

"You know what, Pretty Lady? I used to weigh a hundred pounds more when I first got locked up."

Sonya glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Is that so?"

"It sure is. I lost it all for you, baby-doll."

She shook her head and kept driving. Nedry kept it up, as if unsatisfied with her silence.

"Where the hell are you taking me? Who do you work for? Why aren't you answering my questions? How do I know you're not whacko scientists with plans to experiment on me? You're both fake officers, I could tell from the moment I saw you two, that you were phony. I would thank you for freeing me, but you know what? No, thank you. You both make me sick. Miss, you're very lovely and I hope we can go out for ice cream after this. You're pretty cute, even if you're a little too rough with me. Your boyfriend is mean and has a short temper. When was the last time he shaved? He has a nest sitting on his face."

Lopez leaned over to her. "So much for those drinks, Sonya."

She shrugged and kept her attention focused on the road.

"Lew better pay us extra for this. This was more than we bargained for," he said.

"You tell him that. Hold tight, we're almost there."

An hour and a half later, Sonya pulled up in front of a concrete skyscraper. Her and Lopez got Nedry out from the back and they entered the building. As they headed towards the elevator, they read a clock on the wall. It was a quarter after three. She sighed as she jabbed a button for the elevator to take them up to the tenth floor. In the elevator she observed Lopez's face. Bags were collected under his eyes, he was extremely tired. Then she looked at Nedry. He quieted down when they had entered the building and his eyes were fixed on the Biosyn emblem in the elevator. _He knows where he is,_ she thought.

Finally, they reached the tenth floor. They went through a door with a sign over it that read _Biogenic Trends_ and entered an office setting. Their steps padded softly against the maroon carpet as they entered a darkened conference room. Sonya went to switch on the light. A confident voice from within the room called to her:

"That won't be necessary."

A lamp was switched on revealing the owner of the voice.

"Hello Dennis."

Lewis Dodgson sat in a black swiveling chair, a broad smile plastered on his face. He nodded at Lopez and Sonya with approval. Dodgson stayed seated at the head of a long conference table, dressed in a business suit. On the table was a cup of coffee and scattered papers. Despite the early morning hours, he was wide awake as though he had waited for the very moment of their arrival.

Nedry stared at him, half-shocked that Dodgson had been in charge of this plan. He knew he shouldn't be surprised because only Dodgson would pull off hiring two people to pose as transport officers to bust him out of prison. He wondered how long Dodgson had waited there in the dark.

"Let's see those hands," Lopez said as he removed the belt and cuffs.

Nedry wrung his wrists and watched Lopez and Sonya walk over to Dodgson.

"Mission accomplished," Dodgson said. "Allow me to introduce two of my proud employees—and you're soon-to-be colleagues. On my left is Raúl Lopez, well-known paleontologist." He gestured to Lopez and then to Sonya. "On my right, Sonya Durant, a former guide in Tanganyika. You'll be working together in the immediate future. I figured this would be a great way for you to get to know them and vice-versa." He turned to Lopez and Sonya. "How'd it go?"

"No comment," Lopez muttered.

"He needs to learn to bite his tongue," Sonya said. She flashed a quick grin.

"For you, I will." Nedry smiled back at her and ignored Lopez's furious glare.

Dodgson observed them through his tinted sunglasses. It didn't go as smoothly as they would've liked, but what really mattered was that they accomplished the job they had been sent out to do and would be rewarded. They'd gel together eventually, clashing personalities and all. Right now, he needed to speak with Nedry alone.

"You two can leave. Thanks for transporting our favorite inmate."

Dodgson saw a dark shadow flicker in Nedry's eyes. It was there for a very brief moment, then gone. He wondered if the others noticed it. They hadn't. Sonya and Lopez left, closing the door behind them.

Dodgson gestured for Nedry to sit down. He watched Nedry, who was still dressed in his baggy prison jumpsuit. Nedry kept looking around the conference room, taking in the long table, the carpet, the shelf behind Dodgson that showcased colorful glass vases. It was as if he couldn't believe that he was free from prison and all the things he hated about it.

"You're a free man now," Dodgson said. "You don't have to worry about anything."

Nedry looked at him and sat down at the table. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I told you I'd do it, you just needed patience."

"I despise being patient."

"I know. But _you_ should know that I wouldn't let your brilliant mind waste away behind bars…unlike other people." Dodgson folded his hands on the table. "If you catch my drift, or do I have to name names?"

"You don't have to go there."

"I didn't think so." Dodgson flashed a vicious grin. "Make yourself comfortable," he continued as he placed a black folder between them. "So how was the trip?"

"It was alright, Lew. Sonya's got a temper that turns her into a goddess. She's gorgeous when she's feisty. Raúl's insecure. He didn't like me questioning him."

Dodgson chuckled. "That's Lopez for you, he's practical and doesn't like to bother with questions. He wants to get the job done and get out before there's a problem—most times, anyway. Sonya tops the scales—personality and appearance wise."

Nedry agreed and stifled a yawn. He didn't sleep at all and he knew he'd have to catch up on his rest. At least he wouldn't wake up in the same old cramped cell. He'd have his own place soon enough. Maybe he'd stay at a hotel and relax for a few days. He could get used to life on the outside again. No more nasty prison food. No more stupid number identification. Good-bye chains. Good riddance to constant searches. Say _adios_ to ignorant Daniel Walker and _au revoir_ to the nosy trolls known as correction officers. There was no more authority for him to listen to. He was on his own again. He'd destroy the prison jumpsuit he wore and buy regular clothes. If he got bold enough, he'd play with computers again. What could the state do to him now? Not a damn thing. It was awesome to be free again.

"What's jail like?" Dodgson asked, smiling. "I've seen those HBO specials, you know: Real Life Behind Bars. Is it really like that?"

Nedry glared at him, annoyed at the question. "Do we have to talk about it?" He asked in return, ice in his voice.

Dodgson held up his hands in protest to indicate he meant no harm. "Fair enough, Dennis. Now if you'd sign a few things…"

He opened the black folder and pulled out four papers.

**oOo**

Six a.m.

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, its beams shining over a prison in upstate California. Inside the facility, the officers and guards were in the process of preparing to make their rounds to their assigned cell blocks. There were dribbles of conversation about what they'd do after their shifts ended. Finally, work-mode set in as they made sure to check they had everything they needed to start the day. The facility housed every offender, from white-collar criminals to violent felons. Everyday was pretty much the same boring repetition, unless an inmate escaped or got into a fight with another. Or worse yet, if a riot occurred, that would break up the monotony.

Four guards headed over to Cellblock H located in the second building behind the administration building. There were twenty inmates housed in this cellblock, ten on each side of the large rectangular area. As they opened the door that lead to the cellblock, they wondered how their day would turn out. The inmates and guards knew they had a tight schedule to follow. Wake up at six a.m. and take a half hour to shower and get dressed.

Most of the inmates were up and about. One guard pressed a button from outside that slid the cell doors open so that the inmates could step outside and stand in front of their cells for their routine roll-call. The inmates, used to the routine by now, stepped out of their cells. When the guard saw all the inmates were standing outside of their cells, he pressed the button again and this locked the cell doors. The inmates stood silently in a row, their arms at their sides waiting for their names to be called. First name, last. After that, they would be searched to make sure they weren't concealing anything—weapons, notes, any form of contraband would be confiscated. A guard clicked a ballpoint pen over the clipboard ready to check off the names of the inmates as they responded. The guard next to him held up another clipboard and barked out the names.

"Eddie Carr."

"Present," a voice mumbled from the guard's left side.

"Richard Levine."

"Present."

"Nick Van Owen."

"Present."

"Marty Gutierrez."

"Present."

"Dieter Stark."

"Pussy."

The inmates around him snickered.

"That's what you need," Levine shouted at him.

"I got your wife's," Stark said.

"Very funny, Stark," said the guard holding the clipboard. "Knock it off."

"Ed Regis."

"Present."

"Dennis Nedry."

No response.

"Dennis. Nedry."

Still no answer. The inmates murmured amongst themselves.

"Silence!" one guard barked and the inmates obeyed—for a minute. Then they chatted again, wondering aloud if Nedry was pulling a prank with the guards. He tried to do it last week, unsuccessfully. This time the prank was a damn good one, they all agreed.

The other two guards rushed over to the cell that Nedry had stood in front of everyday for two years to participate in the daily roll-call. The third guard kept an eye on the inmates. The guard carrying the clipboard glanced at it to make sure they were standing in front of the right cell.

"This is it," he said.

He wasted no time in opening the cell with their keys. The other guard stood on the outside watching the inmates and prepared to take down Nedry, in case he planned on physically resisting. As they walked in, they were careful about touching anything or else they'd leave their fingerprints.

There was nothing unusual about the cell except that the bed was neatly made.

Nedry was a sloppy inmate and never made his bed unless the guards forced him. His bed was made, but where the hell was he? There was no sign of struggle in the cell, nothing that indicated he had fought with anyone, or that someone had broken in. It was as if he had evaporated into the atmosphere.

One guard pushed the pillow away. He put on his gloves and picked up the folded note and opened it. The other guard glanced over his shoulder. They were bewildered and furious. And they knew they'd hear about it from the warden on how one inmate had slipped away completely unnoticed by staff. The guard read cryptic note aloud, trying to understand its meaning.

" _You didn't say the magic word…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The inmates twist the lyrics from the song "It's Our Anniversary" by Tony! Toni! Toné! I appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read my fanfiction. Thank you!
> 
> -Sassy Lil Scorpio


	8. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammond goes on a secret trip to the mainland with Malcolm. Muldoon is expected to place two velociraptors in their pen. The InGen staff is made aware of Nedry's escape.

"I wanted to let you all know that I'm going with Dr. Malcolm to the mainland to take care of some private matters."

Silence met John Hammond in the InGen conference room. It was early afternoon on Isla Nublar and so far the island was quiet as everyone went about their daily tasks.

"What kind of matters, John?" Donald Gennaro asked, frowning. "I wasn't aware there was anything you needed to get done in Costa Rica." Confused was an understatement to describe how he felt. "Is there a reason you're going with Malcolm and _not_ me? I'm your lawyer."

"I know, I know," Hammond said in a rush. "We'll be back before you know it." He glanced at Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, Gerry Harding, and Henry Wu who sat together at the end of the table. Hammond ignored Gennaro's inquisitive stare and pointed at Muldoon. "Robert, I need you place two animals in the park today."

Muldoon furrowed his eyebrows, completely in the dark about what Hammond referred to. He was as clueless as Gennaro. He glanced at Arnold, who shrugged; also unaware of what was going on.

"What are you talking about? You didn't tell me anything beforehand."

Usually Hammond told Muldoon two to four weeks in advance if they were moving an animal from Site B, Isla Sorna, to Site A, Isla Nublar. That way Muldoon had plenty of time to prepare his team.

"I'm telling you now. Assemble your team of animal handlers, the team you usually work with. By the time I return this evening, I need two of them placed in their enclosure."

"Two of what?" Muldoon knew Hammond was tactfully avoiding stating which animal had to be moved to its paddock.

Hammond exchanged an uneasy glance with Wu. Muldoon quickly picked up on it; his steel blue eyes darted between his boss and co-worker.

"Two of _what_?"

"Oh, velociraptors."

Muldoon's face went white and his hands clenched into tight fists. When the hell did John do this? Nobody knew about it before today. Muldoon sent a stabbing glare in Wu's direction— _he_ knew about it. Although his focus was on Hammond, he saw Harding shaking his head as if not surprised, and Arnold staring at the wall with the blue InGen logo scribed across.

"When did you do this?"

"It doesn't matter now, Robert," Hammond said in a steady tone. "What matters is—"

"The bloody hell it _does_ matter. You know those raptors are the most vicious dinosaurs we have on this island and you and Henry go and clone not one, but _two_ —without even informing the rest of us!"

"It's not as bad as all that. One is a juvenile and the other is an adult."

"Christ."

"They're quite tame, really, they are. I want the task completed by the time I come back. They're already being shipped here from Site B, so it should be done within the next four hours." Hammond flashed a broad smile to everyone in the room as Ian Malcolm walked in and held the door open. "I'll see everyone after six this evening. We'll talk about it then." He left the conference room before Muldoon had a chance to say more to him.

Muldoon watched as Hammond left, devoid of any responsibility.

"Robert?"

Muldoon's attention went to Wu, who sat across the table. Wu's complexion paled as though he realized the error he had made in not informing the rest of the staff of Hammond's plans to clone two velociraptors.

"I was going to tell you before today—"

"And you didn't.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that now." Without speaking to anybody else, Muldoon marched out the conference room to gather his thoughts. It would be hell getting those damn velociraptors in the pen. Even worse, it wasn't just one, he was working with, but two. "Damn it," he muttered, taking out his ring of keys.

He would need to make sure every worker had the right firearms. There was no telling what would happen. The last time they transported velociraptors, he had lost one of his best workers, Jophery, to that disgusting animal and he swore it would _never_ happen again. When Jophery was killed, Muldoon vowed to get rid of the velociraptors. He had always hated them, but even more so after that incident. And did Hammond learn? Did he even care? No. Everything was always about his precious dinosaurs. Muldoon was fed up with it. He was ready take the elevator down to the weapons room, when he saw Arnold leave the conference room.

Arnold approached him tentatively, knowing how furious he was. He saw the elevator's doors open and Muldoon stepped in. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, gesturing with his cigarette.

"Sure."

Arnold walked in and the elevator's doors shut. They descended into the visitor center's basement where the weapons room was located.

"Henry's sorry that he didn't tell you," Arnold said.

"He can speak for himself. You don't need to be his bloody advocate."

"Whoa!" Arnold held up his hands in protest. "You're taking it out on the wrong person. I'm with you on this, John was wrong."

"Wrong isn't the word. He loves to spring this up at the last minute and expect us—expect me to be happy with it. Well, I'm bloody thrilled."

The elevator's doors opened and they headed towards the weapons room, down the hall.

"It's not Henry I'm mad at. I'm disappointed in him, but I'm betting John put him up to it," Muldoon said, inserting the key through the lock. The door swung open and they walked in. "But it would've been nice if he had given us a heads-up or a clue."

"Agreed."

It was dark inside the small room and Arnold flicked on the light switch.

"Thanks," Muldoon said, as he opened up a case holding all types of weapons.

There were rifles, shotguns, grenades, ammunition, rocket launchers, shells, tasers, two laser guided missile launchers, and a variety of tranquilizer darts that could knock out dinosaurs ranging from tiny compys to huge tyrannosaurs. There was a time when Hammond had refused to have weapons in the park, under the absurd claim that he couldn't afford it. The truth was he wanted guns completely prohibited from the island. He was always afraid they would be used against the dinosaurs. Muldoon remembered that argument well because he told Hammond: " _You can't afford weapons to protect your staff, but you can afford to be irresponsible?_ " That shut Hammond up and he gave into Muldoon's requests to have weapons. It wasn't enough though and Muldoon had a strong sense he would get into another argument with Hammond before the day was over.

Arnold watched Muldoon toss shotguns and rifles into a crate. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Muldoon thought for a moment. "Yes, there is."

"Speak."

"Make sure _nobody_ goes near the raptor pen today. Under no circumstances can Lex, Tim, or anyone else go near that section. You can, but I would prefer if you don't. Not until everything's done."

Arnold nodded. "Understood."

"Lex should stay with Dr. Sattler in her greenhouse. That's where she is most of the time. Tim can go with Dr. Harding into the park. I don't want to take the risk of anyone getting hurt. The only people that should be in that area are me, you, and my team. Everyone else has to be in the park, the visitor center, the staff lodge—anywhere, but there."

"Gotcha."

They walked out the weapons room in silence. Arnold went to get the elevator while Muldoon locked the weapons room. He held the door for Muldoon and then they ascended back to the main floor. The doors opened and they stepped out.

"Well, this is it," Arnold said. "I'll see you in an hour or two. You need a hand in assembling your team?"

Muldoon shook his head. "I'll take it from here."

**oOo**

Around mid-afternoon, Arnold decided to head out to the raptor pen to check on Muldoon's progress. He left the control room and ran into Wu in the main lobby. Wu smiled sheepishly, still uneasy about the earlier events in the conference room.

"How's it going, Ray?" Wu asked.

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"I'm alright…I'm still sorry about before. It wasn't right."

Arnold patted him on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Robert should be done by now."

"I hope so. It can be hell getting those raptors inside the enclosure."

Arnold nodded. "I'm going there to see how it's coming along. Do you want to come?"

"After today, I'm giving Robert a wide berth."

"He's not mad at you, Henry, just disappointed."

Wu sighed, as if relieved. "I'll talk with him later about the whole thing."

"That'd be the best thing to do. I'll catch you later."

"Will do."

From there, Arnold left the visitor center and headed towards the raptor enclosure. It wasn't far too far off. The raptors still hadn't been integrated into the park setting. Year after year passed and they still remained in their own individual fortress-like pen. Arnold passed by Hammond's bungalow. He knew the raptor pen was close by. It was too close to the visitor center and Hammond's bungalow for Arnold's liking, but Hammond wanted it there, so that was that.

Moments later, Arnold was by the raptor pen. His eyes went to the guard tower built similar to a prison's watch tower. Arnold moved closer and then stopped, having reached his limit In front of him, Jurassic Park animal handlers wearing midnight blue uniforms with the Jurassic Park logo stitched to the left sleeve swarmed the area. Both animal handlers and maintenance workers wore the same uniform on the island, but Arnold could tell these were the former. The animal handlers surrounded the raptor pen, shotguns drawn and prepared for the worst case scenario. In this case, it would be the raptor escaping or running around in its cage, throwing off the gatekeeper and the rest of Muldoon's team. Emergencies like that took less than five seconds to escalate and Arnold knew Muldoon was taking every precaution necessary.

Ahead of him, Muldoon held an Italian Franchi SPAS 12 shotgun and directed the team of animal handlers towards the large metal crate that had been set down in front of the pen. The crate had small holes the size of small plates that allowed air to circulate inside the box.

"Don't let her sense that your fear." The workers nodded, listening to his directions. "I want all tasers on full charge."

Thegroup of animal handlers went to both sides of the box.

"Push!"

The men on both sides of the box pushed until it was connected to the front end of the raptor pen.

"Gatekeeper!" Muldoon called out.

A young Costa Rican animal handler went up the stairs to the raptor pen viewing platform. This was the section where visitors could get a look inside the enclosure. From there, he climbed onto the box holding the animal, and then turned to Muldoon, awaiting his next direction.

Muldoon nodded in approval. "Raise the gate."

The young man slowly raised the gate and then waited.

"So far, so good," Arnold commented.

Muldoon turned around and greeted him. "We already put the juvenile inside. We're onto the adult now." He turned back to the animal handlers. "Tase her if necessary, give her a little shock to get her on her feet. Give her time."

There was a brief silence as the animal handlers waited, weapons still drawn. Arnold heard a rustling sound coming from the box. Through the portholes, he could see the velociraptor's dark green pebbly skin. The thin black slit of her reptilian eye neared the porthole as if curious about her outside surroundings. Then she trudged towards the end of the box where the gate had been lifted.

"She's moving slower than usual," Arnold commented.

"That's because I tranquilized her when she first arrived."

Arnold's eyes widened. "Why?"

"To make the placement less dangerous."

"If Hammond finds out…"

"He won't." Muldoon turned to him, his steel blue eyes distant. "I'm not taking any risks."

"You are, by tranquilizing them before loading them in," Arnold said.

"I meant I'm not taking any risks in losing any of my staff, especially not after what happened last time."

Arnold nodded. He knew what Muldoon referred to. More than two years had passed and still, Muldoon despaired over Jophery's accident. It was his tragic death that had led to the park inspection, Arnold remembered. At the time, Hammond was more worried abouta lawsuit that could shut down the park. He was more flustered about losing a dinosaur than the actual worker. It was true that Hammond didn't always set his priorities straight: he chose his animals over his staff—a disturbing fact that Arnold still hadn't come to terms with. It was amazing to have dinosaurs cloned and brought back to life by the miracle of science, but they weren't worth more than a human's life. In that regard, he understood Muldoon's improved method of placement.

"Will you tell Hammond the methods you used to place the raptors in the pen?"

Muldoon shook his head. "Nope. He didn't tell me I was putting two in, until the last minute, so he isn't going to know that I knocked them out. I can keep secrets too."

Arnold's eyebrows rose. He was surprised at Muldoon's tactics, although he knew that was nothing to be really shocked about. If Muldoon could get the raptors in drugged up, he would do so, if it meant no one on the park staff risked injury or even worse, a violent death.

"Besides," Muldoon said, "I don't want him to give me hell for it. I still got them in the pen in one piece, which is damn good considering I could've blown them to bits with the rocket launcher. They're still alive and breathing, they're just slowed down, drowsy. I made sure of that before the team loaded them in. They'll be out of it for a couple of hours, and then fully wake up in their new home."

He approached the animal handlers next to the box. Glancing in quickly, Muldoon saw that the adult raptor was gone. She had entered the enclosure successfully. Nobody was hurt and it was over. Muldoon let out a sigh of relief and reached instinctively into his pocket for his flask. That could wait till later.

"Okay everyone. Let's clear up the area. Mission accomplished."

**oOo**

At eight o'clock in the evening, Malcolm headed to Hammond's bungalow after having dinner in the cafeteria with Ellie, Tim, and Lex. Grant had been sitting by himself in the corner and when Malcolm invited him to join them, Grant promptly left the cafeteria. Tim and Lex had seen it happen and that further embarrassed Malcolm. He wondered what Ellie thought, since she didn't finish her dinner. If Grant was going to keep taking it personal that he was dating Ellie, then there was nothing he could do, but continue to act civil and try to ignore his behavior. It was difficult though, since it hurt her. For his part, he knew he could only do so much to change the situation. _At least I tried,_ Malcolm thought as he stopped in front of the door to Hammond's bungalow.

He could hear a furious argument taking place from within. Malcolm knocked and realized the door was half open. He walked into the bungalow and saw Muldoon pacing back and forth in the living room, arms folded across his chest.

"This is my island—" Hammond was saying.

"That's not the point. You did this in the dark without telling anyone."

"—and my park. It's over and done with."

"Like hell it is."

"You got them both in the pen, so I don't know why we're still going on about it."

Muldoon threw his arms in the air, exasperated. Hammond had a skull as thick as cement pavement. "Because," he said through clenched teeth, "you did this knowing full well of how vicious they are."

Hammond spun around, all vestiges of calmness evaporated from him. " _You_ are the only one who complains about them."

"That's not true and you know it."

"I'm fed up with you, Robert. This is my park. My island. My animals. You work for _me_. You're an alarmist, always thinking the worst."

"Those animals have given me every right to be an 'alarmist'. You don't want to hear anything that damages your picture perfect view of them. Those bloody raptors could slaughter your entire staff and you'd still insist that they're 'harmless precious creatures'."

Malcolm stayed by the doorway. "Ah, may I interject?"

"Hello, Dr. Malcolm," Hammond said in a cheery tone, completely different from way he used to greet him. "Be our guest. Come, sit down." He patted the black leather couch.

Malcolm took the invitation. "Thanks, John. Now, from what I'm hearing this argument is going in circles, so let's come up with a solution."

Muldoon's head snapped in his direction. "I have a solution—destroy them."

"Absolutely not!"

"So this argument is the result of—" Malcolm started.

"A simple miscommunication," Hammond said with a forced smile.

"It sounds more like a lack _of_ communication, which is totally different. The former implies that something was misunderstood or lost, whereas the latter states the information was never given."

"Oh balls! Whose side are you on? Wait, why am I even asking that? You're always against what I'm trying to do in this park." He waved a dismissive hand at Malcolm.

"This isn't about your park right now, John. This is about what you failed to tell your employees. I've noticed that communication is foreign concept here."

"Indeed, it is," Muldoon said. He looked away suddenly, as if feeling guilt for a past deed that only he knew about.

"It's like nobody knows how to do it or even cares to do it." Malcolm said, standing up. "Let's change that…starting now."

"But—" Hammond started as he looked from Muldoon to Malcolm.

"Starting _now_."

A beat of silence.

Malcolm said, "John, tell Robert what you shared with me today."

Muldoon frowned, confused, but curious as to what Malcolm was referring to. Hammond leaned on his cane and sat down on the sofa, sighing.

"What is it?" Muldoon asked, eyeing both of them. What was Hammond keeping secret this time?

Hammond stared at his cane. "It's Dennis."

"What about him?"

Hammond shook his head, not wanting to continue.

"Tell him," Malcolm urged. "Your staff has the right to know."

Another heavy silence filled the bungalow, until Hammond finally spoke.

"Three weeks ago…I received a phone call from Daniel Walker, the warden…he told me Dennis has gone AWOL."

"Absent Without Leave," Muldoon said to himself. He glanced sharply at Hammond. "How long has this been? How did he get out?"

"The only information Walker has is that two officers, a male, and a female, escorted him off the facility. He was taken out standard procedure, in restraints…so they don't know what went wrong. Walker had planned on getting Dennis transferred to another prison, but it seems that someone beat him to it. The whole thing is under investigation…as to who took him and what time they did. They don't know if they were rogue sheriffs on the wrong side of the law. He's been gone for a month…there's no trace of him."

Muldoon was quiet as he took everything in.

"They're looking for him though," Hammond said, looking up at him and Malcolm. "Chances are they're offering a money reward to anybody who has information leading to his capture. He could be anywhere at this point…that's the news regarding him. Dennis Nedry is no longer incarcerated. He beat the system, I don't know how, but he did."

No one spoke for a full five minutes, the silence weighed in the air, bearing them down.

Finally, Muldoon asked, "When did you plan on telling us? 'Us' as in your staff?"

Hammond didn't respond as he kept his eyes focused on the amber atop his cane.

Malcolm sighed. "John?"

"Its okay, Dr. Malcolm, I know the answer. He didn't plan on saying a bloody word about it."

Muldoon left the bungalow, slamming the door behind him.

**oOo**

" _He's what?!_ " Gerry Harding asked again.

He sat in the control room with Muldoon, Arnold, and Wu. Occasionally, the park staff stayed awake in the control room where they could watch the park's nocturnal animals from the video monitors. Most times they rotated the night shift in the control room, but tonight, it was all four of them. Harding was fine with that since it gave him a chance to catch up with his co-workers on how their day went and share information about island events. However, the latest tidbit of information was totally unexpected.

"How did this happen?" Arnold asked, lighting a cigarette.

Muldoon took a sip of liquor from his flask. "Hell if I know."

"Pass that flask over, Robert. I need a drink. Thanks."

Muldoon passed it to Wu. They had a chance to talk before meeting in the control room about what happened earlier. In the end, they came to terms with the fact that they were just doing their jobs. Muldoon still wasn't pleased about the two additional raptors, but he didn't hold it against Wu.

"I don't believe it," Harding said. "I _can't_ believe it." He shook his head.

"John says he walked out standard procedure. He should walk back in standard procedure. Fine by me," Muldoon said, staring at the video monitor in the control room. He leaned back in his chair and propped his legs next to the screen in his usual comfortable position.

"You think he'll start anything here?" Wu asked.

"Who knows? He better not," Arnold said.

"John didn't plan on telling us," Muldoon said.

"Are you sure?" Harding asked.

"Positive."

Wu yawned. "Why's that?"

"He doesn't trust us."

"That's not true, Robert." Arnold puffed on his cigarette.

"After Dennis' betrayal, why would he trust any of us?"

"But we've never given him a reason _not_ to trust us," Harding said. "We've always been trustworthy, the four of us."

"Agreed," Wu said, holding up his pointer finger.

They were silent for a moment, each man buried in their own thoughts.

Then Harding said, "He's gonna come after you, now that he's out."

"He might," Muldoon said, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Not might…he _will_."

"If he's bent on doing so, let him." Muldoon stared into space; his steel blue eyes were cold and hard. He drank more liquor and set his flask down. "All he has to do is start some bloody brawl with me and I'm having him arrested on the spot. That cop, who arrested him before, Contreras, will waste no time in throwing him in a cramped cell. He'll be locked up again with scheming criminals like himself. It would serve that disgusting traitor right."

Wu got up from his chair, stretching his arms. "I'm gonna get some rest, what about the rest of you?"

Harding nodded. "I'm heading out too. See you both in the morning." They left the control room.

Arnold turned to Muldoon. "So how'd that conversation with John go?"

"About the raptors?"

Arnold nodded.

"He just went on about how it's over and done with, that it's his park, his island, his animals…whatever. I'm tired of this place and tired of him not listening to anybody but himself."

"You don't mean that. You're just exhausted from what happened today, putting those raptors in at the last minute. By the way, they're having a field day." Arnold tapped the screen with his pencil. The juvenile raptor raced through the dense foliage in the raptor pen, her mouth open wide revealing razor sharp teeth. The tranquilizer's effects had long worn off.

Muldoon glanced at the monitor. "Bloody wonderful, Ray."

"Time for me to retire." Arnold stubbed his cigarette and stood up.

"Me too."

"I meant retire for the evening." He went to the control room's entrance. "Cheer up, Robert. It's not so bad, it'll get better. It has to in the end."

"Thanks." He decided he'd stay in the control room and mull over everything that took place today. He needed time alone to think. "See you tomorrow?"

"Mañana."

Muldoon watched Arnold leave the control room and then his focus went back to the monitor showing the juvenile velociraptor. One of these days, he would destroy them. As he pondered the image of him reducing the raptors to hunks of flesh and pools of blood, another thought crossed his mind. When he finally eliminated all the raptors—would he tell Hammond? Or keep it from him?

The thought haunted Muldoon for the rest of the night.


	9. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson has assembled his team that will invade Isla Nublar. Introductions are made and there's already animosity brewing between Lopez and Nedry. The team gets their first assignment: bring back a dinosaur from Jurassic Park.

Sonya Durant erupted in raucous laughter in Biosyn's air-conditioned conference room. She'd been there for the past two hours talking with Dennis Nedry about the future assignments Lewis Dodgson planned for them. The ideas had seemed far-fetched at first, but as the time came closer for their first invasion, she grew excited. She was all for it from the moment Dodgson mentioned it more than two years ago. So much time had lapsed since then and at one point, she wondered if Dodgson gave up his plans of acquiring an engineered dinosaur from InGen. Now Sonya had her answer: today Dodgson was asking everyone on the team to meet so he could set his plans into motion. For some, it would be their first time getting acquainted.

Sitting in the room with them was Roland Tembo, a hardened mercenary. An hour ago, he had entered the room and took a seat at the far end without making a sound. Hailing from Mombassa Kenya, Tembo was a bald man in his late-forties, with weathered skin and a ruddy complexion. High cheekbones and sharp olive green eyes made for distinctive facial features. A tiny gold hoop earring hung in his left ear and he was dressed in his usual khakis, as if he had just came in from a safari and was about to embark on another.

He examined the elephant rifle sitting on his lap, while listening to Sonya and Nedry. Hunting animals was nothing new to Tembo. He had a long history of hunting animals in their natural habitats back in Mombassa and other areas of Africa. He had temporarily stopped because of the "tiger-advocates" as he called them. They always found a way to meddle in his and other hunters' business. Sometimes Tembo was tempted to hunt those endearing "tiger advocates," but that would land him in prison. Tembo was certain of one thing: he would not put himself in a position where the hunter became the hunted.

When Dodgson had recruited him, he had already known what to expect, based on their past conversations. Dodgson wanted a mercenary who didn't have time for nonsense and only cared about getting the job done. Tembo was perfect for this position: he had sharp skills, intensity, and most of all, he thrived on challenges. The last time he and Dodgson spoke, Tembo had lamented that there was nothing he could go after because he had seen everything when it came to hunting fearsome predators.

**oOo**

_"What's the most dangerous predator you've taken down?" Dodgson asked Tembo. They sat in a booth at an upscale café in San Francisco._

_They had spoken on and off for the past few years, mostly about what Dodgson wanted to do: acquire a rival's material so that he could make it his own, specifically, InGen's. Genetics bored Tembo to tears, but he was willing to listen to Dodgson since he always paid the bill when they went out. This was their third time meeting face to face as most of their correspondence had been over the phone. Now they sat together in the ritzy café. Dodgson sipped a mocha latte, Tembo had bottled water. Tembo looked out of place among the corporate yuppies and business men that surrounded them in the neighboring booths. He couldn't stand this type of life, it was stifling. He much preferred the savannas of the beautiful and spacious African landscape._

_"An African lion."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_"Weighed nearly five hundred pounds. I took care of him after he had brought down an antelope. They don't call him the king of the beasts for nothing."_

_Dodgson was surprised. "You didn't allow him to enjoy his last meal?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_Tembo had taken down many great predators in Africa. The African leopard, especially very large ones, could weigh as much as two hundred and fifty pounds. Famous for their laughing shriek, spotted hyenas were experts at hunting and scavenging and could chase down a prey at over thirty miles an hour. Tembo had taken down many hyenas, leopards, lions, and African wild dogs. He'd shot elephants for their tusks and always found it exhilarating to go after white rhinos. Any animal you named, Tembo had already hunted it and displayed in his trophy room. There was nothing left for him to do and Dodgson knew it._

_"You're bored, Roland. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice."_

_"There's nothing left out there. I've done it all."_

_"I have a proposition for you."_

_Tembo waited._

_"How would you like to go after a species that is only known through theory?"_

_"What kind of animal?"_

_"An extinct animal that's been brought back to life due to awesome technology."_

_"What are—?"_

_Dodgson beat him to it. "I'm talking about dinosaurs, Roland. Real, breathing, living, bleeding, shitting dinosaurs."_

_Although Tembo was intrigued, his reason and logic wouldn't allow him to believe what Dodgson was telling him. "That's impossible."_

_"It's not. Thanks to InGen, it's possible to study and observe real live dinosaurs."_

_"So why are you talking to me about it?"_

_"Because you have amazing skills, Roland, in bringing down dangerous predators. You see, I want to get my hands on these animals. Embryos and eggs are not enough. I want the real thing. I want an actual dinosaur in the Biosyn animal laboratory. And I want_ you _to hunt it down and bring it to me. Alive."_

_"What do I get out of it?"_

_Dodgson thought briefly. "Well…if you had an opportunity to hunt any one of InGen's animals, just for fun, what would it be? If you could bring any dinosaur down, to display in your trophy room back home at Mombassa, which would you go after?"_

_Tembo didn't hear the noise in the café as he thought about Dodgson's question. He was never really interested in the ancient lizards. Now that he thought about it, there was one he'd love to tame. One that would definitely pose a challenge to him due to its gigantic size and impressive reputation. And Dodgson brought up his trophy room, the very room that Tembo took great pride in._

_"Tyrannosaurus rex." Tembo nodded. That's the one. Easy to pronounce and easy to remember._

_From there, the rest of the conversation was a blur. Tembo remembered that he agreed to aid Dodgson in his quest at obtaining InGen's specimens. He wasn't doing it for Dodgson, but for himself. Tembo looked out for himself at all times and if he could get something out of it, then sure, he'd jump aboard._

**oOo**

Tembo now glanced at Sonya and Nedry, listening silently to their conversation. He made quick assessments of both. _Sonya, a female guide,_ he thought, nodding. _Nice to see a woman working in a field dominated by men._ He could tell from her mannerisms that she was cocky and not easily intimidated. She also had quirky ideas.

"We should build a big Noah's ark," Sonya said, holding her arms apart to show huge size, "and bring two of each dinosaur aboard."

"That would be ideal, but Dr. Dodgson said they were all female dinosaurs on that island," Tembo said, joining in. "A pitiful waste, but I remain optimistic. There has to be at least one male animal, preferably a rex."

"What's wrong with having female animals?" Sonya got up and jabbed her finger in Tembo's chest. "You sexist? 'Cause if you are, you're gonna have to deal with me."

Tembo offered her a wry smile. "Sexist, I'm not. I don't feel right killing a female."

"That's dignified of you. Somewhat."

"Yes. I'm going to hunt down a male tyrannosaur, a buck, for the fun of it as a reward to myself."

"You can do that after our ark of animals gets shipped to Biosyn." Sonya turned to Nedry. "What do you think Dennis? Got any ideas?"

Nedry sat quiet for a moment thinking, when a brazen grin lit up his face. "Let's just go in there—and blow it the fuck up!"

Sonya busted out laughing again.

"Can you believe the judge revoked my certification?" Nedry grimaced. "I'll have to start all over again like I never went to school for it."

"Dodgson doesn't care if you have it or not," Tembo said. "All he cares about is your ability to hack into computerized security systems. Certification or not, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"Because you allow it to matter." Tembo despised self-pity and right now, to him, Nedry was drowning in an ocean of it.

The doors to the conference room opened. Raúl Lopez walked in with a tall black muscular man, who was dressed in fatigues and combat boots.

"George Lawala," Tembo said, without turning around.

"How did you know?" Lawala asked, impressed.

"A mercenary always knows when he's in the presence of another mercenary."

Lawala came around the table and sat next to Tembo. Lawala's origins were similar to Sonya, Tembo's, and Robert Muldoon's—he was from Africa, the country of Rhodesia, where he worked as a guide many years ago. He had been referred to Dodgson by Sonya. This would be Lawala's first time meeting Dodgson in person. Like Tembo, he had brief conversations with Dodgson over the phone and he had been intrigued by the idea of hunting down dinosaurs. Lawala had a boastful side to him, but at times preferred to stay silent and observant. Today he was in a talkative mood since this was the first time he was meeting with his future teammates.

"Who are you?" Nedry asked. "What are you about?"

Lawala met his inquisitive stare. "I'm George Lawala, a hunter by trade." He turned to Tembo. "I prefer the title 'mercenary', it sounds powerful. I'm the best there is if you want to know the whole truth."

"That remains to be seen." Tembo snorted.

"You'll find out, Roland," Lawala said, punching him in the arm.

"You're good with a gun?" Nedry pressed.

"Damn straight," Lawala replied. "Don't get in the way of my rifle. You'll find I have perfect aim. Even more than perfect." He chuckled. "And you are?"

Nedry grinned. "I'm the hacker that ain't never been caught."

Lopez sat next to Sonya, across from Lawala and Tembo. So far, he was impressed with Lawala and Tembo. He just hoped they wouldn't be too trigger-happy when it concerned the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park. Beside him, Sonya was talking with Nedry as if they were best friends. It irked Lopez since he and Sonya had established a bond early on before Nedry had stepped into the picture. Nevertheless, he kept his thoughts to himself and listened to their conversation.

"Let's play name association!" Sonya said, clapping her hands together. "I'll mention names from InGen and Biosyn and you tell me what you think."

"Sure thing," Nedry replied.

"John Hammond."

"Cheapskate."

"Donald Gennaro."

"Shark."

"Ray Arnold."

"Marlboro man."

"Gerry Harding."

"Oversensitive."

"Henry Wu."

"Goody two-shoes."

"Robert Muldoon."

"Sanctimonious asshole."

Sonya frowned. "What do you have against Muldoon?"

"You know him?" Nedry was as surprised as her.

"You can say we've got connections…we knew of each other in Africa."

"The world is too small," Nedry grumbled.

Sonya's lips pressed into a thin line, puzzled and intrigued.

"Go on, it's a long story. I don't feel like getting into it. I hate his guts, one of these days," he cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to break his nose...among other things."

"I hope not."

"Continue."

"Alrighty then, Lewis Dodgson."

"Aggressive."

"Howard King."

"Submissive."

"George Baselton."

"Stuffy."

"George Lawala."

"Sharp-shooter."

"Roland Tembo."

"Cueball."

Tembo threw Nedry a scathing glance and resumed his conversation with Lawala.

"Raúl Lopez."

"Extinct."

Lopez sent a sharp glare in his direction.

"Not you." Nedry smirked. "Your career. Jurassic Park put bone-brushing out of business."

"I can play this game too," Lopez growled. "Dennis Nedry. Incarcerated."

Time froze as the entire team drew to a hush and listened to their mean-spirited exchange. Sonya blinked as if shocked by Lopez's pronouncement and Tembo's eyebrows rose. Lawala glanced at them.

Nedry's smirk weakened. "You take things too personal."

"And the proper terminology is ' _paleontology_ '."

"I hear you loud and clear, Dr. Bones." Nedry perked up again. "Go on, Sonya. Who's left?"

"Yours truly, Sonya Durant."

Nedry paused before answering. "Incredible."

Lopez slammed his open palms on the desk. "Where the hell is Lew? He said he'd be here—"

The doors to the conference room opened and Lewis Dodgson strutted in. Dressed in a black business suit and wearing tinted sunglasses, Dodgson looked like a corporate CEO who would chew his employees out if they showed up five minutes late to work. Following behind him was George Baselton. Baselton spoke to no one and he didn't introduce himself. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was dressed as immaculate as Dodgson. He carried a thick manila envelop. Dodgson went to the front of the table and remained standing as Baselton took out a stack of papers from the folder and placed them on the table.

"Good afternoon." Dodgson took a cursory glance at the group. "Has everyone introduced themselves?"

Silence hung in the conference room, although Dodgson caught the glance exchanged between Tembo and Lawala, and Sonya's smug grin. Nedry and Lopez sat on either side of Sonya not saying anything.

"Better get used to each other because after today you're going to be working together as a team to take care of Biosyn's business."

"And this 'business' involves…?" Lawala asked; wanting to be sure he heard it again from Dodgson himself. Tembo had briefly told him about what they were going to do: hunt and capture a dinosaur—an actual extinct lizard brought to life!

"Obtaining one of InGen's very own genetically-engineered dinosaurs. It'll be difficult, but not impossible. I've already went through the trouble of making sure you have appropriate transportation and equipment. Some of you," Dodgson nodded in Tembo's direction, "already have what you need, but I'm like Hammond." He smirked at Nedry. "I spared no expense to get the best…and hire the best."

Dodgson looked at his team, proud of the masterminds and mercenaries he had assembled that wouldn't think twice about wrecking havoc on InGen. Each person sitting in the room was there with a purpose in mind as Dodgson had carefully selected the crème de la crème. He chose Raúl Lopez so that he would have an equivalent to Hammond's Dr. Alan Grant. Hammond had Robert Muldoon as a game warden. So Dodgson hired Roland Tembo, George Lawala, and Sonya Durant. They were expert mercenaries and would definitely tip the scale in Biosyn's favor. And Dennis Nedry? Dodgson grinned. He was one of a kind and was their key to getting in and out the island. He knew every part of the park, which roads to take, which security systems to hack into—everything. Last Dodgson heard, Nedry had not been replaced yet and that was fine. Now he could use InGen's system analyst against them. It was perfect.

"How're we getting there?" Lopez asked.

"Airplane and boat. You'll fly down to Costa Rica and be left in a remote area where the vessel you'll use will be waiting for you. Don't worry; Biosyn employees will guide you through the process. From there, you'll take the vessel to InGen's island—that's when it's up to you five to work your magic."

Dodgson saw the skepticism painted on Lopez's face.

"This is how you'll do all assignments regarding InGen, or at least this first one, to see how it goes. The plane and vessel are owned by Biosyn. The operation will work, it's foolproof."

"How do you know?" Lopez asked.

"Because I said it's going to work. If I want it to work, then it will. Simple as that."

Lopez nodded; slightly miffed at the way Dodgson answered his question.

"The company is funding a huge vessel to take you over to Isla Nublar. We have no time to waste, so you're leaving tomorrow."

Sonya's head snapped up. "Tomorrow? That's short notice."

"It's enough notice," Dodgson said. "And during the time it takes you to reach InGen's island, you can take the time to discuss how you're going to ransack the island. I'm sure you'll come up with a plan before then. You have to be there within three days or less. That's an order."

"Yes sir!" Sonya said, giving him an army salute.

"You just have to keep in touch with the main Biosyn office so I know how you're faring along…" Dodgson's voice trailed off. "Enough of that—let's cut to the chase. George—Baselton, I mean, there's two of you. Pass me the stack."

Baselton did so and Dodgson held up the stack of papers. "Take one and pass it around." He handed the stack to Lopez, who did as he was instructed. "This is Jurassic Park's list of dinosaur species that have been cloned since Hammond started on his ambitious project. There are fifteen species on the island…and rumor has it that they're cloning a sixteenth."

Lopez's jaw dropped. Out of everyone on the team, he was the most excited about this new revelation. "Do you know which one it is?"

Dodgson shook his head. "I don't, but it doesn't matter. You have a list of fifteen to choose from. That's pretty damn good."

**JURASSIC PARK'S CURRENT DINOSAUR POPULATION**

**1\. Tyrannosaurus Rex  
** **2\. Maiasaura  
** **3\. Stegosaurus  
** **4\. Triceratops  
** **5\. Procompsognathus  
** **6\. Othnielia  
** **7\. Velociraptor  
** **8\. Apatosaurus  
** **9\. Hadrosaurus  
** **10\. Dilophosaurus**  
 **11\. Pterosaurus  
** **12\. Hypsilophodontids  
** **13\. Euoplocephalids  
** **14\. Styracosaurus  
** **15\. Microceratops**

"She's at the top of the list, as she should be," Tembo said, pointing at first dinosaur listed.

"Which one?"

"Rexy."

"Of course."

A long beat of silence passed as the group continued to go over the list in their mind.

"I'd love to see a pterosaurus," Lopez said. "She was my favorite as a kid."

Lawala asked, "What type of species do you want us to get?"

Dodgson thought about it. "I dunno—surprise me."

"Count on it," Sonya said. She turned to Nedry. "Dennis, what are you doing?"

"Having fun," Nedry said. He had taken out a pen and was now scratching out the blue InGen logo at the top of the page, ripping the paper.

This was it. His team was ready and they knew high expectations were placed on them. Now they had to get prepared and packed up. He wanted them out of Cupertino first thing tomorrow morning. He had one last thing to say before he released them.

"Do me proud," Dodgson said, grinning at his team. "Do me proud."


	10. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammond continues to work with Wu on the 16th species, while leaving Arnold to interview a potential job applicant for Nedry's position. Meanwhile, the Biosyn team invades Isla Nublar and wrecks havok on the InGen staff. Nedry finally has a chance to confront Muldoon.

"We have an applicant arriving today," John Hammond told Ray Arnold over French toast and sausages.

They were in the visitor center's cafeteria and it was a quarter after ten in the morning. Everyone had already eaten breakfast. Ellie Sattler had left earlier with Lex Murphy to go to her greenhouse. Donald Gennaro was in his office pouring over paperwork. Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm left the cafeteria at the same time; it went unsaid that they were trying to avoid each other. Tim Murphy waited for his grandfather. Robert Muldoon and Henry Wu sat at a nearby table with Gerry Harding. Hammond was in a bright mood and Arnold didn't have an appetite anymore after what was just revealed.

"How long have you known about this?" Arnold asked.

"For the past week or so," Hammond said through a mouthful of French toast. He swallowed and then reached for his glass of orange juice.

Arnold watched him and suddenly wished he had a cigarette. _It's too early in the morning to be stressed out,_ he thought. _Why didn't he tell me this earlier? And why the hell is the applicant coming over to the island?_ Hammond never held interviews for applicants on Isla Nublar unless he knew for sure that he would hire them, Arnold knew. All these questions burned on Arnold's tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to ask them. _Now I know what Robert went through firsthand._

"I wanted to do it here, rather than go over to Palo Alto. It's too much for me."

"You're interviewing him?" Arnold's eyebrows knitted in confusion. As usual, Hammond was only telling the story in tidbits leaving him to fill in the blanks.

"No, you are." Hammond set his glass down and looked straight at him.

"Why—who told you about him?"

"Calm down, Ray."

Arnold shook his head. Why did he spring up important information at the last minute? Maybe it entertained him. Hammond lived to entertain the world, including himself.

"To answer your first question: _who_ told me about him? George did. You remember George Baselton, don't you? He's my personal accountant; he helped us tremendously with distributing and managing funds for the JP project."

Arnold nodded, but he wasn't really listening.

"I still want to go forward with my project."

"What project?" Now Arnold was extremely confused.

"Project 16 for the sixteenth species of Jurassic Park. I didn't forget about it, you know. I put it on the back-burner long enough, so now it's time—"

"What about Lew Dodgson?"

"What about him? Dodgson's not going to stop me. He thought calling here and lying to me about someone leaking info would halt my progress. You should know me by now, Ray,—I stop for no one."

"Isn't that the truth," Arnold muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

Hammond frowned, dismayed by Arnold's reaction. "You don't share my vision."

"It's not that—"

Hammond abruptly switched topics. "As for why you're interviewing him. Who else should review the next systems analyst for International Genetics? You worked closely with Dennis; you're familiar with the systems and software he created for the park. You know the rundown."

"Mr. Hammond—"

"You're my chief engineer, so you're a suitable choice as interviewer. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing, Ray. You'll do a fine job."

Hammond beamed when he saw Wu with Muldoon. "Today, Henry and I are going to Site B to conduct some experiments."

"That's right. When do you want to go?" Wu asked.

Arnold shot Muldoon a questioning glance. _Did you know about this?_ He mouthed the question. Muldoon shook his head. _He's in the dark too,_ Arnold thought.

"Whenever's good for you, Henry."

"How about between two and three in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good," Hammond said, placing a napkin on the table. "Let's get ready in an hour." He stood up to leave.

"What about this applicant, when is he coming in?" Arnold played with his food and avoided Hammond's eyes.

"Around two in the afternoon. Henry and I will be gone by then, I'm sure." Hammond patted Arnold's shoulder. "You'll be fine." He left the cafeteria.

"Why are we doing it here?" Arnold asked. "He usually does this only when he knows for certain that he's going to hire someone to join the team."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Muldoon said. He took a seat across from Arnold. They were joined by Harding.

Wu pulled a chair over and sat with them. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Arnold snapped.

Wu waited. He knew Arnold had to simmer down from what Hammond just told him.

"He doesn't even tell me two days in advance. No, he just tells me five minutes before the applicant is scheduled to arrive. I'm not even prepared." Arnold fished in his pocket for his lighter and pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a puff. "I'm sorry, Henry. It's not you."

"I understand. I wanted to explain to you and Robert what's going on—what John and I are trying to do. I don't know if John's mentioned this to you guys or Gerry, but he wants to engineer another dinosaur for the park."

Harding said, "He's mentioned it in passing. We're not exactly overjoyed, but you know John…his park, his island."

"We have more than enough animals to worry about," Muldoon said in a low voice. "Remember two weeks ago, when he told me that you cloned two more velociraptors— _after_ the fact?"

Wu nodded. He remembered how that fiasco turned out. Muldoon and Hammond had been at each others throats. Muldoon had been angry with him too, but not to the same degree as with Hammond.

"Should we be thankful for the heads-up?" Arnold asked.

Wu shrugged. "I just want to be on the same page with everyone."

Arnold nodded. He didn't say it, but he appreciated Wu's openness and honesty about things that Hammond kept secret. It was good that he tried to make sure that the entire staff knew what was taking place.

"Why does he want another species?" Harding wondered.

"He's anxious. The park's not open after all this time; he doesn't know when he'll get it fully approved," Wu said. "So to calm his nerves and to keep himself occupied, he wants to clone a sixteenth species. At least, that's my take on the issue." He took the pitcher from the table and poured himself orange juice.

"Do you want to clone another dinosaur, Henry?" Arnold asked.

Wu gulped down the orange juice and set the cup down. "I really don't know. I'm not against it, but I'm not jumping for joy about it either. It's a new challenge, but it's also been done before—a gazillion times."

"Mixed feelings?" Muldoon asked.

"You got that right."

"So what animal is he trying to get this time?"

Wu stood up from the table and offered Muldoon and Arnold a mysterious smile. "Now that, I can't tell you." He walked to the cafeteria doors. "See you guys later."

The doors closed.

"I think it's time I left too," Harding said.

Arnold watched him leave. "What are you doing today, Robert?"

"Guard the raptor pen and scope out the maintenance shed to see if any work needs to be done. I doubt we'll have any trouble today."

"I wonder who this applicant is."

"I wouldn't give it much thought I doubt John's going to hire someone to replace Nedry just like that."

"These days with John, you never know."

**oOo**

Arnold watched from inside the gas-powered jeep as Hammond, Wu, and two lab technicians headed to Site B in a motorboat loaded with equipment. On the side of the motorboat was the blue and white InGen logo. Arnold knew the actual name of the island was "Isla Sorna." Hammond called it Site B so that he could feel like he owned it. Hammond waved to him on the boat and Arnold lifted his hand half-heartedly.

He still wasn't thrilled about this interview taking place at such short notice. Speaking of which, the applicant was due to arrive soon. Hammond had told Arnold to meet the interviewee at the helipad after dropping them off at the east dock. _Better get going,_ he thought as he pulled away from the east dock and headed to the helipad.

**oOo**

"Coast is clear," Roland Tembo said, holding up binoculars.

He watched Arnold drive away from the dock and then turned to the team. Everyone on the vessel, including Tembo, was suited up in midnight blue Jurassic Park maintenance worker uniforms and wore fake identification cards in case they were questioned by anyone on the island. Also aboard the vessel was a Nissan Frontier pick-up truck. Dodgson was ambitious and made sure the truck had everything they needed. The Biosyn Company had even assembled a massive steel cage for them to place their 'animal specimen' in once it was captured. The empty cage was situated on the pick-up truck's flatbed.

"So how are we doing this?" Tembo asked. "Divide and conquer?"

Raúl Lopez passed a rifle to Sonya Durant. Sonya cracked her chewing gum and nudged Lopez to answer Tembo's question.

"Exactly. You and Lawala are responsible for getting our dinosaur back alive in one piece to the boat. Dennis will take care of security. By that time, you two should already be down by the paddock ready to tranquilize and load our animal."

Lawala examined the tranquilizer guns that he and Tembo were going to use. They had plenty of firearms to choose from.

"So it's going down like this: inspect. Tranquilize. Load. Leave."

Lopez nodded. "You got it, Roland. We also have a diversion. Dr. Dodgson sent in his personal assistant to distract the park staff."

"You mean that guy who follows Dodgson everywhere?" Lawala asked.

"I've seen him around. He looks completely subservient," Tembo said. "Down to the core."

"It doesn't matter what you think," Lopez said. "He's there to distract InGen. We'll see if he proves worthwhile."

"What's he doing exactly?" Sonya asked.

"He's posing as an interviewee applying for Nedry's job." Lopez smirked when he saw Nedry glance in his direction. "Johnny's trying to replace you, Dennis. Not a nice thing to do."

Nedry gave him a dismissive wave and concentrated on putting a fingerless glove on his right hand. "He's never going to replace me."

"We'll see about that."

Nedry changed the subject. "What about my distraction? I need to get to the control room and chances are Arnold's going to be there overseeing that part of the visitor center."

The vessel docked on the other side of the island at a section that Nedry had told them about. Rarely frequented by the park staff, this was a perfect place to dock at.

"Sonya and I will take care of that. If anyone starts with us, then—" She fired into the air. Lopez gestured in her direction. "That's what'll happen to them."

"We're taking the island hostage," Nedry said.

"Damn right," Lopez said.

"What are we going after?" Tembo asked. "Dr. Dodgson said to surprise him."

"And we will," Lopez said. "You're grabbing a hypsilophodon."

"A what? Hip-sill-what?" Tembo never could pronounce the dinosaur names, much to his chagrin.

"Hip-sill-off-oh-don. Hypsy for short. It's a small dinosaur that was discovered in 1849 and lived during the Early Cretaceous period. She has long hind legs equipped for fast running and is very similar in appearance to the dryosaur. She'll give you a run for your money, literally."

"Sounds like fun. We'll get the lizard alright," Lawala said. "Shoot her right in the legs and see how fast she runs then."

"Go gentle; I want to see her up close."

Nedry laughed. "Raúl's getting emotional about a lizard-napping."

"I'm not kidding." Lopez sent a stabbing glance in Nedry's direction. "She better be alive and in good shape by the time we leave this place."

"Relax," Tembo said. "She'll be in perfect condition. Leave that up to Lawala and myself. We know what we're doing. You, Sonya, and Dennis take care of the security."

Lopez nodded and handed everyone a map of the park. "As you can see, the enclosure holding them isn't too far—"

Tembo snatched a copy of the park map. "Nice details. Ah, look here, George." Lawala peered at the map. "The T-Rex enclosure isn't too far off. She'll be our next target, the tyrant lizard. She should've been the first."

"Another time." Lopez pointed at the dock. "Let's get going. We'll split up now and as soon as you get the dinosaur, you can pick us up at the visitor center. Then we go right back to California on this vessel. We'll have a living dinosaur to take back to Dodgson and get paid very well for our troubles."

**oOo**

Arnold watched the helicopter ascend into the air, the blades' thumping noises fading. The applicant rushed to meet him at the jeep. He opened the door on the passenger side.

"Thanks," the applicant said as he put his seatbelt on.

Arnold sized him up. The applicant was clean-cut and in his mid-thirties. Honey-blonde hair slicked back and curious hazel eyes. He wore a formal black business suit and smelled like expensive cologne as if he were going out on a date and not on a job interview. He kept his suitcase on his lap and his hands folded on his suitcase as if he were afraid to touch the jeep that Arnold drove in.

He didn't seem like he would fit in with the InGen staff. Arnold was a nervous chain-smoking engineer, Muldoon was a tough game warden, Harding was a dedicated vet, and Wu was a studious geneticist. He might take Nedry's place, but would he fit in with the jumbled bunch that Hammond called his "team"? _Not a chance,_ Arnold thought and at the same moment he extended his hand politely.

"I'm Ray Arnold, the chief engineer for the biological preserve that John Hammond runs here."

The man smiled pleasantly. "Jason Clark," he said, shaking Arnold's hand, a little too enthusiastic.

"I'll give you a brief tour of the visitor center and then we'll get started on the interview. I hope the flight here was okay."

"Can't complain."

Arnold drove away from the helipad. He realized he couldn't wait to drive this Jason Clark back to wherever he came from. Maybe it was wrong to feel that way, but he didn't want to replace Nedry with just anybody. He steered around the corner and noticed Clark taking in the jungle scenery like a child going to an amusement park for the first time.

**oOo**

Lopez and Sonya approached the visitor center with Nedry between them. Tembo and Lawala had driven them halfway there and dropped them off on the maintenance road. They walked the rest of the way since Nedry knew the park. Now they were only thirty feet away from the steps leading into the visitor center. Sonya marveled at the building's exterior.

"Waterfalls in the front, who would've thought?" she asked.

Next to her, Nedry set down his shoulder bag and rummaged through it. "Hammond spared no expense," he muttered.

"I noticed."

Lopez stared at the lake and palm trees in front of the visitor center. It was his first time on the island and all he could think about were the dinosaurs. What did they look like, smell like, and sound like? He almost regretted not going with Tembo and Lawala to capture the hypsilophodon.

"Got it!" Nedry found what he was searching for and zipped up the shoulder bag.

"How long will this take?" Lopez asked.

"Not even fifteen minutes."

"We'll be waiting out here for you," Sonya said. "Unless you want us to walk you in?"

"I got this." Nedry held up an InGen security card that was used to get through the locked doors of the visitor center. "Good thing Lew gave me a copy of the electronic cards. The park staff uses them to get in and out of doors around here. He didn't tell me where he got it from though…" He shrugged. "Oh well, as long as it does its job."

Lopez was shocked. "I thought you took care of that."

"After today, it won't be a problem. I gotta 'de-bug' the security programs, so to speak."

"Go now." Lopez directed Nedry to the front door of the visitor center. "We got this place covered. We'll go in after you to cover your tracks. You're set to take control."

Sonya and Lopez watched Nedry climb upstairs to the entrance of the visitor center. Before entering, he made neck-slashing motion. Lopez and Sonya gave him two thumbs up. Then the double doors shut behind him and he was inside the building. Lopez glanced at his watch. He knew it was in Nedry's hands to make sure this heist was successful.

"What're you doing?" Sonya asked.

Lopez didn't look up. "I'm timing him."

**oOo**

"Tell me about yourself," Arnold said as he sat back in Hammond's leather revolving chair.

He decided to conduct the interview in Hammond's office in the visitor center. It was an appropriate place. Hammond's neat desk was between them like a buffer. Arnold held a fountain pen over a blank legal pad, ready to jot down his answers. Between the time that he had met Arnold and now, Clark had maintained a strange silence as he took in the mystical beauty of Isla Nublar and Jurassic Park.

"Well, I'm a recent graduate from UCLA—"

"University of California, Los Angeles?" Arnold asked as he jotted the name down on the legal pad.

"That's correct. I earned my Bachelor's degree at Purchase College in upstate New York and attended UCLA for my masters in computer programming. I've worked on various projects including setting up communication systems for international companies."

Arnold nodded, impressed. _So far, so good. Maybe I was wrong about Jason Clark._

**oOo**

"People are so nosy," Sonya whispered, leaning over to Lopez.

They had followed Nedry into the visitor center five minutes after he went inside. Lopez wasn't going to bother, even though he had promised to do so earlier. Sonya insisted they go inside just in case. They watched Nedry reach the top of the spiral staircase located in the lobby. He peered down at them and gave them the thumbs up sign. They were good to go. Lopez studied the dinosaur skeleton display and Sonya paced back and forth, impatient, but excited. They were about to leave the area when they heard a sudden commotion from upstairs. A security guard stopped Nedry upstairs, demanding to see his identification.

"Come on, let's go," Sonya whispered, pulling Lopez along with her. "Denny needs an extra distraction."

Sighing, Lopez followed her up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top, they saw Nedry standing adjacent to a room with large glass circular windows. _That must be the control room,_ Lopez thought. The security guard's walkie-talkie crackled. From twenty feet away, they could hear Nedry sassing the security guard.

"You pathetic fool, working for Hammond. What were you thinking?"

"Your ID. Now."

"I already showed you. Looky, I have to go fix something in the control room. I was called earlier about it."

The security guard folded his arms across his chest, unconvinced. Behind him, Lopez and Sonya crept up, closing the distance between them.

"In and out, I swear." Now Nedry held his hands up showing he had nothing to hide.

"Who gave you the order?"

"Isn't it time for your fifteen minute break? Or did Hammy make it a five minute break? He's cheap like that, you know."

"I'm going to say it one more time. If not—"

"Arnold did!" Nedry gave an exaggerated sigh. "You know the guy who smokes cigarettes like he's breathing air?"

The security guard nodded.

"Now can I do my work?"

"Make it fast."

Nedry saw Sonya and Lopez standing nearby in the hallway. He could tell from the way Lopez glared at him that he was furious about the hold-up. _Don't blame me, Raul_ , Nedry mouthed to him. Time to get this heist started.

"Just the people I was looking for." Nedry said jubilantly with his arms outstretched. Lopez and Sonya glanced at each other quizzically. "Lulu and Peter, I need you to go outside and check the wires for me. They're behind this building."

Lopez and Sonya played along as the guard advanced them and forgot about Nedry for the time being.

"ID."

Sonya flashed a wide smile. "Sure thing, sweety."

**oOo**

"If you're hired as the new systems analyst and project supervisor for International Genetics, what qualities and talents can you bring to the table?" Arnold poised the pen over the legal pad ready to jot down more answers. So far the interview had been pleasant and easygoing.

Clark sat up straight in his chair, ready to answer the question when the door behind him flung open. He jerked around, surprised at the intrusion. A tall burly man in khakis stormed into the office and signaled for Arnold to halt the interview in progress.

"Ray, I need to see you outside for a minute—right now." He glanced at Clark. "This'll take a few seconds."

Arnold sighed and tucked the legal pad under his arm as he got up from Hammond's leather chair. He offered a regretful smile to Clark, who said nothing as the interview was put on hold. Closing the door behind him, Arnold was careful not to give the impression that he was locking the interviewee in. Muldoon waited outside patiently.

"What is it? You know I'm interviewing someone. Couldn't this wait?"

"Something's going on. You need to stop the interview."

"I can't do that, Robert. John'll be pissed."

"John will live. If we don't take care of what's happening now, he won't be pissed, he'll be enraged—and we know how that is."

Arnold read Muldoon's unblinking steel stare: he was serious. He walked down the hallway and Muldoon walked in step with him.

"What the hell's going on? Why now?"

"If I had an answer, I'd be the first to tell you," Muldoon said.

From down the hallway, they heard a door open and close softly.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Briefly. A guard said he saw someone leave the control room a half hour ago. Someone he doesn't think works here."

"Why didn't he kick him out?" Arnold did his best to keep his tone even.

"He claimed it was a maintenance worker and that _you_ gave the order, the permission, for this person to go in there."

Arnold's jaw dropped. "What on earth is he talking about? Is he joking?! I would _never_ let any maintenance worker go in there just like that!"

Muldoon realized immediately they had been duped. "I bloody chewed his head off for that. None of the maintenance workers ever step foot in the control room; so why they would start doing it now is beyond me."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"At the raptor pen. Visitor center security alerted me through radio that we may have an intruder or intruders." Muldoon kept a solid expression that didn't reveal anger or fear. "We don't know for sure yet, but we have to investigate. Right now, I sent the security guards to check out the back of the visitor center, since I'm told that's where two of them went."

" _Two_ of them?" Arnold took a deep breath. "Whoa…how many are we talking about?"

"I don't have a number yet. Was anyone watching the control room before you conducted your interview?"

Arnold's heart shriveled up and made its way down to the pit of his stomach. It wasn't the first time they had left the control room alone. Hammond had insisted that the control room was so secure that it didn't need anyone in it at certain points of the day. Such as in the afternoon like right now. And there were few security guards inside the visitor center—he could only think of four by name that were on duty. Hammond was convinced that extra security in the control room and in the visitor center was unnecessary and that he didn't need to make an extra payroll for them. _What had ever made him think that?_ Arnold wondered.

"Oh man…"

"Where's Gennaro?" Muldoon stayed in interrogation mode.

"In his office doing paperwork."

"And Dr. Malcolm?"

"Last time I saw him, he was in the cafeteria by himself."

Muldoon thought for a moment. "End the interview, reschedule it for another time."

"You know I can't do that."

Muldoon wasn't the type to compromise, but for Arnold, and for this one time only, he would make an exception. "Finish your interview. When you're through, get Dr. Malcolm and Gennaro in the control room. I'll get to the bottom of this."

Arnold nodded and started back towards Hammond's office. Muldoon watched him and turned around ready to find Malcolm and Gennaro. He wondered again about what the guard had told him. How could anyone have gotten into the control room—and without a security pass? Something was definitely wrong. Rushed footsteps sounded behind him.

"Change of plans," Arnold said, catching his breath. "Looks like I'll be helping you round up everyone on the island."

"What happened?"

"He's gone—the applicant. I have no idea where he went. What the hell is going on?!"

"We don't have time to find him," Muldoon said. He looked up and down the hallway. That was the most he would do to find the applicant. He wasn't around, but he would eventually be found. "Alright…get Malcolm and Gennaro in the control room. I'll get Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler."

Arnold rushed down the hallway to Gennaro's office while Muldoon took out his ring of keys.

**oOo**

"Phone lines are down. Someone disrupted the frequency," Arnold said, placing the receiver down at his workstation in the control room. "I've tried going into the system, but I've been locked out of it. We don't know what we're up against."

"We'll find out soon enough," Muldoon said. He handed out walkie-talkies to everyone in the room and spoke quickly. "I've already contacted Harding. He's taking Tim to your greenhouse, Dr. Sattler. Lex is still there from earlier this morning?"

Ellie nodded. "I left her there to take care of some errands."

"Then she's safe. Gerry will show up shortly with Tim. The three of them can stay there while we find out what's going on. There's more than one intruder on our island and they split up."

Muldoon calculated who should team up together. Grant and Ellie could drive into the park to check out what was going on. Gennaro, Malcolm, and Arnold would surround the perimeter of the visitor center, including the maintenance shed if necessary. Muldoon would remain in the visitor center to see if any of the intruders were lurking around.

"We'll split up too and get to the bottom of this."

"Wait a minute—who's 'they'?" Gennaro asked.

"We'll find out," Muldoon repeated as he examined the shotguns he had removed from the cabinet in the emergency bunker. "Does anyone here know how to use a shotgun? Or would you be more comfortable with a rifle?"

Malcolm and Grant looked at each other in astonishment. Arnold shook his head. Gennaro folded his arms across his chest, refusing to answer. Ellie took the shotgun from Muldoon.

"Show us."

Muldoon stared at Ellie, surprised by her boldness, but pleased that she was taking the situation seriously and wasn't afraid to put an end to it. Muldoon picked up the shotgun and maneuvered it showing her how to use it, different angles to shoot from, as well as various parts of the firearm.

"Follow my example. Don't worry about the recoil. There's plenty of ammo in there. If you have to shoot the intruder, then so be it…"

**oOo**

Behind the visitor center, a ring of four security guards surrounded Lopez and Sonya. They looked like toy soldiers to Lopez, who would've preferred to be in the park with Lawala and Tembo, picking up the dinosaur. Instead, he had to settle for fending off Jurassic Park security—definitely not his cup of tea.

"Where's Dennis?" Sonya hissed. "He should've been out by now."

"No kidding," Lopez said. "If you had listened to me before, then we wouldn't be out here."

"You sound nervous. I can handle them."

"I'm not nervous, I'm pissed—"

Lopez jumped when he heard the gunshot blast next to him. Sonya blew smoke off the gun's barrel and snickered when the security guards scattered.

"What the hell! You scared the shit out of me!"

"That, my dear Raúl, was a warning shot."

"For what?" Although Lopez had discussed Sonya firing her gun on the way to the island, he didn't think she would shoot anybody.

"Would you relax? I didn't kill anyone," she said, reading his mind. "And I'll 'warn' those three if they come any closer."

Sonya pointed at three approaching men carrying their own firearms. They weren't security guards, but InGen staff that ran the park. Even better, she thought. Licking her lips, she checked her ammunition and took careful aim at the men.

"I love it when sheep come voluntary to the slaughter."

**oOo**

Muldoon entered the fertilization lab. He checked his shotgun, an Italian SPAS-12, to ensure that it was loaded with tranquilizers. He felt safer with it—he would use it on an animal or human, whichever stood in his path. Right now in the lab, he wondered if he really needed it. It was too quiet in there and he didn't like it. The lab technicians had left earlier before anything had occurred. No one was around. He glanced at the walk-in freezer that held frozen embryos. Lab equipment of all sorts sat in the room: high tech computers, scientific instruments, various microscopes, syringes, and a red bin to throw out toxic wastes. The room was spacious and bathed in a blue light. Metal stools and folding chairs were stacked against the wall. At the far north end was a door leading to the hatchery.

He hadn't seen anything unusual so far, but he knew Isla Nublar had been invaded. He had asked Harding to watch Tim and Lex—there was no way Hammond's grandkids could see what was taking place. It was out of concern and protection for them, but Muldoon knew he was also practicing CYA.

Cover Your Ass.

If _any_ thing happened to them, Hammond would point his bony finger at the park staff and especially him. He felt better knowing they were safe in Ellie's greenhouse with Harding. As long as they weren't near the visitor center, they were fine.

His walkie-talkie beeped.

"Arnold to Muldoon: we're outside behind the visitor center fending off two—"

Muldoon flinched when he heard the garbled noise on the other end. There were shouts and curses. He heard voices he didn't recognize and the blasts of guns going off. Then the walkie-talkie went dead. _Damn it,_ he thought. He knew he had to go out there to see what happened, but something told him to stay right where he was. His instincts told him there was an imposter in the visitor center. It was probably the same one that snuck into the control room. But he couldn't be in here and behind the visitor center at the same time.

Muldoon thought quickly. He could leave here, run to back of the building and take care of the problem. Then he'd come back to the control room and comb through the visitor center. A wave of anger washed over him. _Why wasn't the security watching out for this? If they had done their jobs, then none of this would be happening._ Then he remembered what Arnold told him. There was hardly any security around, and situations like this were bound to happen on the island: strangers walking in and doing whatever they wanted. _It's bloody ridiculous._ Muldoon took one last look around the lab. He heard the door open. Footsteps rushed behind him and he felt relieved that someone had finally come to help him. He was halfway turned around, ready to greet whoever had came in—when a metal stool was slammed across his face.

**oOo**

"We're being followed," Lawala growled.

Tembo kept his eyes on the road in front of him. Every so often he glanced around the dense jungles and high steel fences. Strapped and hooked to the pick-up truck's flatbed was the steel cage they were going to put the dinosaur in. Their equipment, which included rifles, tranquilizer darts, and a heavy cargo net, lay next to the cage.

"By whom?" The overhead sun was blinding and he wished he had an extra pair of sunglasses to block it out.

Lawala stuck his head out of the window. "By the famous Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler."

"Is that so?" Tembo stole a glimpse at the rearview mirror. Sure enough, they were being followed by another gas-powered jeep. "A man whose famous for brushing dirt off bones and a woman whose famous for knowing the names of plants." Tembo chortled. "I'm extremely threatened by them. Aren't you?"

"I'm trembling in my boots."

**oOo**

Muldoon staggered backwards, his head ringing. The shotgun dropped from his hands and he tried to get his bearings. The same metal stool was crashed against his back, and this time he couldn't put out his arms to break the fall. The floor rushed up and his forehead and nose banged against the cold tiles. The pain was nothing. It was the surprise of the attack that angered him.

Muldoon's mind raced and he lifted his face. His shotgun was several feet in front of him and he reached for it only to have his hand stomped on from above. He clenched his teeth as rage overcame him. _Who the hell had the nerve to hit me from behind?_ He quickly got to his feet and the chill of cold metal was pressed against his throat.

"What the—bloody hell—" Muldoon sputtered. His hands went straight for the shotgun— _his_ shotgun that was being used to choke him out.

"Wasn't it you who always said 'keep both eyes open'?"

Muldoon struggled above the humming in his ears to distinguish the voice from behind him. The shotgun was pressed tighter against his throat and he felt himself being pulled backwards. In front of him, the room spun in circles like a merry-go-round.

"I bet you never thought this could happen to you, not in a million years. For shame, the great and powerful Robert Muldoon easily overtaken by a bloody convict."

Muldoon recognized the acidic voice. _So it was true…he had gotten out…escaped._ With a surge of energy, he grabbed the shotgun and pulled it away from his reddened swollen throat. The shotgun was yanked back with more force and pressed against his throat, sending waves of pain up and down his neck. Out of desperation, Muldoon grabbed a thick glass beaker from a nearby countertop and smashed it against Nedry's head.

**oOo**

"The InGen scum staff love to learn the hard way, you notice that Raúl?" Sonya asked, holding her rifle in the air.

"I know just what you mean."

Malcolm and Arnold had been behind the visitor center for the past half hour with two of the thugs that invaded the island. Despite the few security guards dispersed around the area, Malcolm and Arnold had stayed behind to find out what in the world these two strangers wanted from InGen since it was becoming obvious that they were there to ruin them. Arnold found himself growing angrier since the security was no help. Then again, it wasn't entirely their fault, as they had limited weapons for protection, another paralyzing gesture from Hammond.

"Raúl who?" Arnold asked. "Who are you? Where're you both from?" He gestured at the woman with jet-black hair.

She fired a shot next to him in the ground and dirt flew up in front of Arnold. That was a close one. Arnold observed the woman had no problem firing her guns. As a matter of fact, she enjoyed doing it for fun. Minutes ago, when he had dropped his walkie-talkie, she shot it and cracked up laughing as she destroyed it.

"You should learn some manners. Like 'please' and 'thank you'," she snapped. "Then I'll tell you my name." She grinned with malice. "But if you must insist, the name's Sonya. We won't bother asking your names—we know all about you, your positions on the island, this place you run," she gestured to the dense foliage behind her and the visitor center in front.

"Our names don't even matter, it's the one who sent us," Lopez said. "We're sure you know who he is. Your former co-worker used to steal for him. Sound familiar now?"

"Too familiar," Malcolm said. "Whatever you came for, you're leaving empty-handed."

"On the contrary, we're leaving with what we came for: one of your very own genetically engineered dinosaurs," Lopez said. "You're not going to stop us, so give up while you still can."

Arnold shook his head furiously— there was no way this could be happening. He looked around the area trying to see if there was a way for him, Malcolm, and Gennaro to overtake them. Gennaro. So far Gennaro remained glued to the back wall of the visitor center, too afraid to speak or move. _Why did he even bother coming out here?_ Arnold fumed. He was pretty sure that Malcolm felt the same way. He wondered if Gennaro would snap out of it and help them, when suddenly a man in business suit ran in the open area. Arnold's eyes widened when he recognized the slicked back hair and formal black suit.

Jason Clark!

No sooner had Clark exposed himself, when Lopez yanked him backwards by the collar. Sonya pressed her gun at his temple. Clark looked at Malcolm and Arnold with wide fearful eyes and he pointed at Gennaro as if begging for his help.

"Don't do this," Arnold said. "Just take whatever you came for and leave him out of it."

He meant to have more urgency in his voice, but the situation was really getting to him as it spun wildly out of control. He was angrier at himself for giving up so easily. How in the world would he explain to Hammond that the interviewee was held at gun-point? In the back of his mind, Arnold swore that none of this was happening. It was a warped nightmare that felt very real. He wished that he would wake up in his room at the staff lodge. He saw Malcolm shaking his head, which brought him back to reality.

"Glad you could join us," Lopez said, as he snaked his arm around Clark's throat.

Clark gasped for air and waved his arms in a desperate attempt to swallow air.

"I can't do this!" Gennaro screeched. He shook his head at Malcolm and Arnold. "Oh God, I can't do this—I have to go!"

Arnold watched in shock as Gennaro ran around the other side of the building and disappeared out of sight. Behind him, Lopez and Sonya cracked up laughing.

"Where does he think he's going?" Malcolm asked, astounded.

"I don't believe it," Arnold said. "The son of a bitch left us."

**oOo**

"I have an idea," Lawala said, glancing at the road. Twenty feet away, another jeep was parked by the fences. Lawala watched Grant and Ellie approach them warily with SPAS-12 shotguns.

"What's that?" Tembo asked.

They stood outside of the paddock waiting. It was only a matter of time, before the bulbs stopped blinking. This would indicate that the power was off and they were free to go in and nab the hypsilophodon. The fences in this section of the park were only twenty feet high, since the dinosaur enclosed only came up at about four to seven feet. Tembo removed the steel cage off the flatbed of the pick-up truck.

"Why don't you go after the lizard," Lawala said, "and I'll take care of the famous doctors. Today they're the sheriff and deputy of Jurassic Park."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea…are you sure you don't want to experience the thrill of the hunt?"

"You know it's always a pleasure, Roland. Next time, I'll be the one taking down the lizard. You can bask in the glory for today."

Tembo studied the firearm he had brought with him. It was his father's elephant gun that was well-equipped to use tranquilizer darts, and he took it with him everywhere he went. There were the other firearms Dodgson had supplied, but for today, he would use his own.

"If that's what you want to do, Lawala, fine by me." Tembo glared at Grant and Ellie, who made no point in hiding the fact that they were there to check up on the two "maintenance workers". "Did we bring equipment to handle them?"

"Of course. We got lovely tranquilizer darts for the lovely Dr. Sattler." Lawala said. He pointed at the bulbs attached to the top of tier of the fence. It had stopped blinking. Lawala picked up a stick and tossed it at the fence. No sparks. Nothing. "There's our signal. Plow right in."

Tembo nodded and got in the front seat of the pick-up truck. Leaving Lawala outside of the enclosure, he backed up and then drove at the fence. It didn't give the first time.

"When you first don't succeed…" Tembo said.

**oOo**

"They're trying again," Ellie whispered. "Damn it, he went right through."

Grant shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either. When Muldoon had alerted them that there were intruders on the island, he had no idea that they would drive right through a paddock fence, destroying it. Grant saw the steel cage in the dirt road and immediately realized what they planned on doing.

"No way in hell," he exclaimed. "They plan on taking a dinosaur off this island!"

"That's impossible! How can they even think of doing that?"

Grant pointed at a black muscular man who set down his rifle and push a large steel cage at the paddock's entrance. He was shocked at how the intruders moved about in broad daylight considering the extraordinary theft they were about to execute.

"Not electrified…someone did mess around with the security systems," Grant said to himself. Up ahead, he saw the muscular black man pick up his rifle. Grant squinted, trying to place a name on the man's face. However, the man already knew who they were. He waved to them as if to greet them.

"Whatever you do," Grant said, meeting Ellie's eyes; "stay right by my side. I'll stay by yours, we'll cover each other. We don't know what they plan on doing."

Ellie nodded. "Right." They started towards the man together.

**oOo**

"The famous Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler. What can I do for you both today?" Lawala asked in a pleasant tone.

He saw the puzzled exchange between them as they came closer so that they were right next to the pick-up truck and fence.

"Wait—" Grant was thrown off by Lawala's demeanor and the fact that he knew their names unnerved him. "How do you know us? If you work for Hammond, show your ID badge."

"Everyone knows you both. You're world famous, aren't you?"

"What are you doing here on this island?" Ellie asked in an icy tone.

"Jumping the gun, Dr. Sattler?"

Without warning, Lawala aimed his rifle and before Grant could stop him, there was a loud banging noise in the air and a whizzing sound as a dart implanted itself in the flesh of Ellie's left calf.

Ellie let out a brief yelp of pain and crumpled to the ground, her hands grabbing her left leg. Red hot pain throbbed in her calf and dizziness overtook her. The fences twisted and the foliage danced in her vision. Grant's face blurred in front of her. Above her, the clouds in the sky performed cartwheels. She could hear Lawala laughing, the horrid sound echoing in her ears. She closed her eyes to tune it out, but he laughed harder, making the pain in her calf worse.

"ELLIE!"

Grant screamed her name, but he sounded far away. How ironic that someone she still cared about sounded miles away. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers dig into her shoulders, forcing her to stay awake.

Grant dropped to the ground, anxiety washing over him like a high tidal wave. He would be damned if anybody hurt Ellie—especially a hostile invader in the park. They didn't even know his name, his background, or where he had come from. _I can't worry about that now,_ Grant thought frantically. He shook Ellie to keep her awake. Already he could see the surrounding skin swelling and breaking out in a rash. It was almost as if Ellie were having an allergic reaction to the dart. Grant realized it couldn't be any ordinary tranquilizer dart. He balled his fists in rage, ready to punch the life out of Lawala, when an enormous cargo net was thrown from above and landed over them with a heavy thud.

"That'll keep you busy," Lawala said. "And it'll teach you both a lesson. Stick to knowing your plants, Dr. Sattler." He smiled as Grant tangled himself more in the cargo net. "Dr. Grant, go back to brushing dirt off dinosaur bones." He kicked their shotguns out of their reach. "You won't need these anymore."

Ellie found the strength to struggle in the cargo net, despite the pain rushing up and down her leg. Her body felt extra heavy and she couldn't keep her eyes open. The tranquilizer dart Lawala had used against her was extremely powerful. The more she tried to fight it, the more she succumbed to the weariness from the dart's toxins. She forced herself to stay conscious, even though her breathing shortened and became labored.

"Stay awake, you're going to be fine," Grant said. "We're getting you out of here. Hold on."

He yanked at the cargo net and only succeeded in further entangling himself. The situation seemed hopeless, but Grant wasn't going to give Lawala the satisfaction of waving an early white flag. He had another way he could get out. Grant searched his pockets as best he could to find his Swiss Army knife. It was difficult to move around under the cargo net, but he knew he had to get out for Ellie's sake. Switching open his Swiss Army knife, Grant started cutting through the thick ropes.

**oOo**

Tembo overheard Lawala's exchange with Grant and Ellie and was confident that his coworker was taking care of business. _Now it's my turn to take care of Biosyn's business so we can get the hell off this island with our prize,_ Tembo thought as he strutted into the grassy enclosure with his gun. Between his teeth was a tranquilizer dart. He took it out and inserted it in his gun's chamber. Tembo decided at the last minute to use one dart to prove to himself how good a hunter he was. One chance was all he would need to take down the dinosaur. He scanned the open field and spotted his target.

"You're coming home to Dr. Dodgson."

The hypsilophodon was a small agile dinosaur, the size of a baby deer, and fast like a gazelle. It stood on its hind legs and stared at him, curious. The stiff tail counterbalanced its weight and Tembo noted the five fingers on its hands. He watched her and the dinosaur continued to stare. Then she took off into the grass and climbed up a nearby tree. It stayed up there, perched on a branch. Lopez was right; the dinosaur would give Tembo a run for his money.

"You're good," Tembo said, honing in on his target. "But not good enough."

He waited and as quickly as the hypsilophodon had climbed up the tree to avoid Tembo, it came right back down again. Apparently, it wasn't very bright. Hypsilophodons had lower intelligence in comparison to other dinosaurs. It didn't matter to Tembo, as this was the moment he'd been waiting for. He pulled the trigger at the exact moment the hypsilophodon landed on the ground. The dart flew out and struck its target in the neck. The animal gave a weak cry, and fell to the ground, the tail flopping on the grass.

Tembo set his gun down and frowned. "That was too easy." He marched over to the tranquilized dinosaur and placed his foot on the twitching body, to showcase his triumph. "Lawala, got that cargo net?"

"I found better use for it," Lawala called back. "Come over here and see."

Tembo left the hypsilophodon laying in the grass half-conscious. It wasn't going anywhere except the steel cage. He opened the steel cage and dragged the drowsy hypsilophodon.

"George, come here—give me a hand with the lizard."

Lawala came over and helped him drag the dinosaur inside the cage. Together, they lifted the animal and placed it in the steel cage. After bolting it shut, Lawala went back to Grant and Ellie, with Tembo following behind. Gloating, he pointed at them.

"That's my prize for today—two actually."

"Now that's a creative way to use a cargo net," Tembo said.

"Isn't it? They came a little bit too close so I took care of them. They have to learn they can't interfere in our affairs. It doesn't concern them."

"It doesn't," Tembo agreed. "I hope you and your gal pal learned a valuable today, Dr. Grant."

"What lesson would that be?" Grant said icily, holding Ellie close to him.

"It would be that paleontologists and paleobotanists from InGen do not mix well with Biosyn's mercenaries. If you don't want to find yourself caught in a cargo net, then you should go back to Montana and find more bones to display in a museum."

Lawala chuckled at Tembo's message. "Some people have to learn the hard way." He went back to the steel cage.

Grant ignored what he considered to be noise coming out of Tembo's mouth. He pointed at the steel cage being loaded onto the pick-up truck's flatbed.

"What you're doing here is impossible!" Grant shouted. "You can't take these animals off the island!"

"I beg to differ," Tembo said dryly as he turned his back on them.

"Oh really?" Lawala said. His lips curled into a menacing grin. "Watch us. And as for impossible…I'm sure plenty of people told Hammond his idea for a dinosaur theme park was impossible…and look where we're at."

"You won't get away with this," Ellie said, gripping the net.

"I am, just as we're speaking." Lawala stomped on Ellie's hands. She cried out and let go of the net.

"That's enough, George." Tembo started towards the pick-up truck. He secured the cage to the flatbed.

"What about them?" Lawala pointed with his rifle at Grant and Sattler, still trapped in the cargo net. He snatched their rifles from the ground and climbed into the pick-up truck's passenger seat.

"Leave 'em. Let's get out of here and find the others. We did our job and got what we came for," Tembo said, turning the ignition key. "Time to make our grand exit."

**oOo**

Muldoon took advantage of the split second he had to escape. He turned around and saw Nedry brushing glass fragments out of his hair with his fingers. Muldoon snatched his shotgun and Nedry yanked it back. Face to face, they fought over the shotgun. Muldoon tried pulling it out of his grip and Nedry tugged in the opposite direction.

"Robert, I despise you with all my chocolate-loving heart."

"Feeling's mutual, Dennis."

He knew they looked like two seven-year-olds fighting over a toy truck. No matter how ridiculous it looked, he had to get his shotgun back because there Nedry would definitely use it again to injure him.

"Glad to see me?"

Muldoon met his eyes that gleamed with lava-hot animosity. "Ecstatic."

"Good," Nedry said and spat a gob of saliva in his eye.

"Bloody cheap shot," Muldoon growled, wiping his face.

When he looked up again, Nedry grabbed a glass jar from the same countertop. The liquid inside was a foamy green color and Muldoon barely had time to wonder if it was poisonous. Nedry slammed it across his face, breaking the glass. Muldoon gasped and threw his hands up into his eyes. The liquid burned his flesh, making it tingle. Wasting no time, Nedry swung the shotgun into Muldoon's stomach.

" _Fly, Robert, fly,_ " Nedry sang as Muldoon stumbled backwards; his back colliding against the shelf.

Muldoon gasped in pain and looked up in time to see Nedry swing the rifle like a baseball bat. A spine-numbing crack and blood seeped from Muldoon's nose. The cool taste of blood brushed against his lips.

"Catch!"

Nedry threw the shotgun and Muldoon glanced above him. It landed on a table with microscopes. One microscope crashed to the ground.

"Oops!"

Muldoon ignored him and dove to get his shotgun. Another microscope slid off the table and smashed to the floor. He grabbed his shotgun and heard the sound of a door opening ahead of him. Muldoon saw the door labeled HATCHERY partially open and ran into the room. He entered the warm and damp hatchery, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Wu and the genetics staff always made sure to keep this particular room at ninety-nine degrees Fahrenheit. Inside the room were long tables with eggs lined up and covered in mist.

Muldoon looked ahead and saw Nedry putting on rubber gloves. Quickly, he fired a dart. It hit the wall behind Nedry, who turned to see it.

"Nice shot, Robert. Looks like you need practice."

Muldoon checked out his shotgun again and took aim. A dark green egg whizzed by his head followed by a loud splattering noise. Muldoon glanced behind him. Thick yellow jelly oozed down the wall and a pungent odor like wet grass filled the room. _Henry's gonna flip when he sees that,_ Muldoon thought. The eggs were close to hatching—some would hatch in one week or within a month. Others, like the egg Nedry had thrown, would never hatch.

Muldoon turned again and saw Nedry juggling two eggs. He threw one in the air and took a step back. The egg smashed onto the ground at his feet. Nedry laughed, amused by the sight of the shell overturned, the contents ripped apart. He crushed the second egg under his sneaker, stomping out the unborn life. Muldoon grimaced at the loud cracking sound. Nedry snatched another egg.

"Can you juggle? If not, I'll gladly teach you." Nedry threw the egg in his direction and Muldoon ducked.

Another smash.

Muldoon fired again and Nedry raced to the other side of the long table, snatching eggs from the mist. Muldoon froze, surprised by Nedry's swiftness. _If he had done that the day we found him at the east dock, he would've been huffing and out of breath,_ Muldoon thought.

"Shoot at me and they die," Nedry growled.

"I'll take the chance and shoot you."

Nedry's eyes widened as he patted the egg. "Pass me your toy and maybe we can negotiate."

"I don't negotiate."

"Too bad." Nedry shrugged. "Let's play egg toss, the winner gets to shoot the other's brains out."

Nedry threw the eggs in his direction and Muldoon held up his arms to block the assault of eggs coming his way. One egg splashed across his face, the broken shell pierced his skin. The remaining two eggs skidded across the floor. Nedry kicked one against the wall. He grabbed Muldoon's shotgun and shot a dart into the other.

"Here's your toy—wait, didn't we agree to blow—"

Muldoon slammed his fist across Nedry's face. Nedry fell backwards against the table and released the shotgun. The chorus of several eggs breaking reverberated in the damp room. Nedry sat up on his elbows and looked as if he had tripped into a tub of vomit.

"That's disgusting," he growled. The back of his uniform was soaked in the eggs' fluids and pieces of broken shell were stuck to his sleeves.

Muldoon glanced down at his egg-smeared khakis. He picked up an egg that had fallen from the table and threw it in Nedry's face. Nedry wiped the yellow jelly off his cheek.

"Gross," he said, wiping his glasses. "I hate lizards."

He stood up and Muldoon cracked him across the face with his shotgun. Nedry bent over the table and Muldoon went to strike him again. Bad move. Nedry whipped around and punched his jaw. Muldoon had barely got over the shot to his jaw when Nedry snatched his collar and slammed his face into the floor.

"You thought I was bluffing that time you came to the prison with Hammond?" Nedry used Muldoon's face as his personal punching bag, smashing his eyes, nose, and mouth repeatedly. "You have no idea how long I waited for this moment. You like to fuck up other people's lives—now _you're_ the one fucked up!"

Muldoon's head lolled to the side as dizziness overtook him. He could hear Nedry shouting at him, but he couldn't get to his feet. Every time Nedry punched him, it sounded like a bomb exploding. The monstrous pain he felt was enough to make his face stay numb for a week, and anger raced in his veins as his blood reached its boiling point. Nedry stood up, ready to leave the hatchery. Muldoon composed himself and got up halfway, when Nedry kicked him in the ribs and he collapsed, out of breath.

"Don't get up, if you know what's good for you."

Muldoon heard him leave the room and wasted no time in getting to his feet. He would nurse his bruises later. The only thing he had on his mind was stopping Nedry. Racing out the hatchery after him, Muldoon left the door of the hatchery swinging open. He avoided the slippery broken eggs scattered across the floor and caught up with him in the fertilizer room. Nedry waited near the table of microscopes. When he saw Muldoon enter the room, he overturned the table and the microscopes crashed to the floor.

"There they go, down to the slaughter. Hammond spared no expense," Nedry said with a wide grin.

Muldoon stepped around the broken microscopes to catch up with Nedry, who clutched the doorknob, ready to make a speedy exit. Infuriated, Muldoon slammed the butt of his shotgun on Nedry's hand and wrist. Nedry released the doorknob and turned around to face him, rubbing his palm.

"Damn it, that hurts."

"Get out."

"And go where? To the control room, yeah, I think I'll do that."

"No, you won't. Don't even think about it."

Nedry attempted to open the door again and Muldoon nearly slammed it on his fingers.

"You almost cut my fingers off! You told me to leave and when I try to, you abuse me! I'm pressing charges against you."

Muldoon stared at him, astonished. He couldn't believe that Nedry, of all people, had the nerve to come back and attack him and then spew out nonsense about pressing charges against him.

"Put your hands over your head."

Nedry backed up against the door and did as he was told. "Are you going to arrest me, Lieutenant Muldoon? Don't frisk me or I'll break your arm."

Muldoon kept his shotgun aimed on Nedry and then clicked his walkie-talkie. He hoped he could radio for help. With his free hand, he snatched up the walkie-talkie.

"Arnold or Malcolm. Ellie, Dr. Grant—this is Muldoon. Call back if—"

Muldoon didn't get to finish his sentence. Nedry pulled out a can from behind his back. Muldoon never saw what it was, but he _felt_ it. A brief hissing noise and immediately his eyes stung with pain as if nails had been hammered into his eyeballs. A can of mace. The scumbag son of a bitch had used a can of mace on him. He rubbed his burning eyes. The shotgun and walkie-talkie clattered to the ground.

"DAMN YOU!"

He stretched out his arms and reached for anything that he could use for a weapon against Nedry. He could sense Nedry nearby, probably smirking at how much pain he had inflicted on his former colleague. He wanted to lash out, but he was powerless and Muldoon _hated_ being helpless. His heart bounced inside his chest like a basketball and he could hear footsteps approaching him. Suddenly Muldoon was propelled through the air and his back crashed into a glass shelf in the middle of the room. A vague thought ran through his mind. _Why is everything in this bloody laboratory made of glass?_ The back of his head slammed against the floor and he imagined his brain unraveling inside his skull, oozing out of his ears, making a pool of gooey gray matter. Glass shards stabbed his skin all over and he felt sticky blood flow down his arms and legs. Muldoon cupped his eyes and the stinging pain worsened. It was as if his hands were salt and his eyes were open wounds.

He heard Nedry walk towards him, his footsteps booming like an ant hearing an elephant trudging across the earth.

"You know, when I was locked up, all I could think about was how I'd get back at you and Ray Arnold—the two nosy assholes that ruined my life. I came up with this brilliant philosophy that the world would be a better place if people minded their own business. You're a prime example. Don't you agree? We should all mind our damned business. If you just minded your business and stayed glued to your favorite lizard pen, then you wouldn't be in this predicament. You wouldn't be on your back, looking weak and pathetic, cut up by glass, and smelling like rotten lizard eggs."

Despite the excruciating pain, Muldoon forced himself to open his eyes. Nedry appeared upside-down in his vision, standing over him holding the SPAS-12 shotgun. He struggled to turn himself over and a small glass container rolled out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Nedry said, reaching down to pick it up. "Absolute Vodka? You're still a drunk after all this time? Does John know your dirty little secret?" Laughing, he smashed the bottle across Muldoon's face.

Muldoon grumbled under his breath and tried to get up. Nedry prodded him down with the rifle.

"You stay right where you are and think about what you've done in your stupid pathetic life."

Nedry stepped around him and Muldoon heard his heavy footsteps echo in his ears. He wasn't afraid, but the more he remained on the ground, the more vulnerable it made him to Nedry's attacks. His fury immobilized him and he wondered why was he unable to use it as energy to fight back. It was totally out of his persona to lay defeated. He wanted to get back on his feet and beat the living hell out of Nedry. At the same time, he couldn't overcome his genuine surprise at seeing Nedry's new vicious side. Muldoon lifted his head and received a swift kick to the stomach for his efforts.

"I told you to stay down." Nedry kicked him again. "I know what you're thinking."

Muldoon glared at him. He made sure to show Nedry through his eyes how much he hated him for everything he had ever done to offend him and InGen.

"You're thinking, 'wow, Dennis lost a lot of weight. He's not the disgusting slob that Ray and me used to hate. I've changed, Robert, just a little."

_No, you changed a lot,_ Muldoon wanted to say. _Yet, you're still the same traitorous scumbag._ What was the cliché? The more things change, the more they stay the same? Muldoon thought that accurately described Nedry.

"'That former fat-ass kicked my muscle-ass today.' Good, I'm glad you're thinking that. I'll tell you what. You're a pitiful, self-righteous, butt-kissing InGen employee. How about I do you a favor?"

Muldoon kept his eyes on Nedry and tilted his head when he someone approaching. _They got my message or maybe someone heard the commotion._ "What favor?" he asked hoarsely.

"The honor of ending your misery. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Nedry aimed the shotgun at Muldoon's face with his finger curled around the trigger. Muldoon's eyes widened and this entertained Nedry even more. "Say cheese!"

Muldoon struggled to get up and his hands scraped against the glass. The door was thrown open and he heard it slam against the wall.

"FREEZE!"

Nedry whirled around still holding the shotgun.

Arnold held a similar shotgun and aimed it at Nedry. "Drop. Your. Gun."

Nedry looked from him to Muldoon. Then he quickly pressed his foot on Muldoon's neck, choking him. Muldoon coughed and tried in vain to remove Nedry's foot from his neck.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Nedry lifted his foot and stomped harder on Muldoon's neck. "I can't hear you above all the noise in this room."

Muldoon made croaking noises and his face shined with flowing perspiration.

"The great and powerful Muldoon has been subdued. What will happen to him? Stay tuned for the next episode! Same Jurassic time; same Jurassic channel."

"STOP IT!" Arnold demanded.

"Can I borrow your lighter, Ray? So I could burn this damn park to the ground."

"Why are you doing this?" Arnold asked, stifling the panic he felt.

"Because I'm being paid to." Nedry said casually. "By the way, how did that interview go? I see John's already trying to replace me. Not gonna happen."

Thudding footsteps sounded behind him. The cold metal of a gun's barrel was pressed against his back. Another one was jammed at his side. Arnold swallowed nervously and glanced behind him. Sonya waved "hi" to him, smiling as she held the gun at his back, while Lopez shoved the gun against his hip.

"Drop your guns," Arnold ordered. He had no idea where he had found the nerve to say that when two loaded guns were aimed at him.

"You drop yours first," Sonya said.

Arnold released his and it clattered to the ground. Muldoon glanced at Arnold trying to make eye contact with him so that they could form a plan. Arnold missed it and Muldoon felt his neck cramp up.

"Can I have your lighter? You know what? Never mind, I have my own."

Nedry fished a lighter from his pocket and held it up for Arnold to see. An orange flame sparked up and before Arnold could blink, Nedry threw it on the floor of the laboratory in the pile of broken microscopes. There was a low hiss and the flames crackled as they consumed the lab equipment.

"Let's get out of here!" Lopez shouted. He rushed out the room.

Sonya yanked Nedry off Muldoon. "Come on, we gotta go. Let them take care of their mess."

"Have fun explaining to John the mess you two jerks made!" Nedry kicked Muldoon in the stomach. "If you're lucky, he'll spare no expense and take it out of your paychecks." He ran out the door with Sonya, laughing the entire time.

Arnold snatched the fire extinguisher off the wall. The flames were immediately doused, robbing them of the chance to spread to the next rooms where there was highly flammable material. Arnold set the fire extinguisher down. Muldoon wobbled to the table, catching his breath.

"What the hell happened? Where did they come from?"

Muldoon shook his head, unable to answer Arnold's frantic questions. Arnold knelt down and helped Muldoon to his feet. At first, Muldoon limped and then he quickly regained his energy. Both men raced out the lab, passed through the visitor center's lobby where they kicked open the front double doors, and arrived just in time to see a large black pick-up truck parked in the front near the lake. On the flatbed was a secure steel cage. There were low animal grunts coming from the cage and Muldoon thought it sounded like a hypsilophodon, but he couldn't see inside from where he stood with Arnold. Lopez, Sonya, and Nedry were standing on top of the flatbed next to the cage. Clark was with them too and he looked as if he'd burst into tears if someone breathed in his face.

"Get the hell off that bloody pick-up truck or I'll pull you off!" Muldoon shouted as he thundered down the steps towards the vehicle.

"Why don't you come up here so I can knock you down and crack your skull wide open, you stupid jack-ass!" Nedry pointed at him. "Then Roland can run you over like the crybaby tattletale you are!"

Muldoon felt his anger explode from everything that had taken place. He was just about to jump onto the pick-up truck when Tembo pulled away. He heard Nedry bust out laughing as if a clown had performed a trick at the circus. Muldoon pointed at Nedry, as the truck gained speed.

" _COME BACK HERE AGAIN AND I'M RIPPING OFF YOUR BLOODY HEAD!_ "

The pick-up truck made a right turn where it would take the maintenance roads back to the docks. Muldoon could see Nedry pointing at him, and laughing as he spoke to Lopez. Furious, he stormed off into the visitor center, with Arnold following behind.

**oOo**

It was just as well that Muldoon didn't hear the exchange between Lopez and Nedry as they escaped from Isla Nublar on the pick-up truck. If he had heard the conversation, Muldoon would've found the extra adrenaline to catch up with them and pull Nedry out. Nedry was sure of this too, but for now, he delighted in the victory over his archrival.

"What happened to him?" Lopez asked, noting the bruises on Muldoon's face. He pointed at Muldoon who stood in the middle of the road, shouting at them.

Nedry sneered. "He got fucked up by yours truly. Me."

**oOo**

"Where's Gennaro and Dr. Malcolm?" Muldoon asked, as Arnold shut the visitor's center's doors.

He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. His chest burned, his back throbbed with pain, and his stomach felt like it would heave itself from his body.

"You okay?" Arnold asked. His eyebrows furrowed together in concern and genuine shock. "What the hell did he do to you?"

This was the first time he really had a chance to see how much damage Nedry had inflicted on Muldoon. Bruises discolored his flesh, his eyes were reddened and irritated from the spray Nedry had used on him, and a steady trail of blood leaked from his nose and lips. Sticky egg-like fluids stained his clothes and glass fragments fell out of his hair.

"I'm fine," Muldoon said, after several minutes of ragged breathing. "Where are they?"

"In the control room, where I left them. We couldn't do it anymore, Robert—they ganged up on us."

"I know they did." He coughed up a wad of blood. Arnold fished inside his pocket and handed him a tissue. "Thanks." He wiped the wounds on his face and regained his composure. "This was well-thought out and perfectly executed."

"Should we call Gerry and ask him to bring back the kids?"

Muldoon gave him a crazed look. "Hell no. I don't want them to see this. They might say something to their grandfather. I can't take that chance. The other thing is Henry's lab is full of broken glass; it's hazardous to go in there. They're better off staying with Gerry for the time being."

"So you don't plan on telling John?"

"I don't know yet…I'd rather not."

"Dr. Malcolm went to pick up Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler."

"What happened to them?"

Arnold shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

**oOo**

In the control room, Grant finished wrapping gauze around Ellie's calf. Malcolm had picked them up shortly after Tembo and Lawala left with the hypsilophodon. He had never been happier to see Malcolm, despite the rift between them. Malcolm had helped her into the gas-powered jeep first, and then assisted Grant. The ride back to the visitor center was deathly silent.

Now Grant sat in the control room listening to Arnold and Muldoon discuss what they would tell Hammond, or rather, what they _would not_ tell him. Ellie sat next to him, poker straight in a swiveling chair and her left leg propped on another swiveling chair. He could tell by the flashing gleam in her eyes that she was furious. Malcolm leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Gennaro wore a permanent frown and he shook his head at what Muldoon and Arnold proposed.

"He's going to find out," Gennaro said. "He'll know something went down here while he was away, especially when he sees that fence." He pointed at a video monitor that showed the wrecked fence.

"We'll fix it before Hammond arrives," Muldoon said, pressing an ice pack to his swollen face.

"That could be any minute, you know. How long will it take you?"

"Not long."

"What about the dinosaurs in that paddock? That's where InGen makes its money. You better make sure those animals are safe."

Muldoon shook his head in annoyance. Arnold told him earlier how Gennaro deserted him and Malcolm behind the visitor center and now here he was, throwing out orders as if he owned the park.

"I'll go in there with my team and repair the fence. We can have that done under an hour."

"Are you going with Harding?"

"No, he's with Tim and Lex."

"Then who?" Gennaro asked.

Muldoon looked to Grant for assistance. Grant saw the silent plea in Muldoon's eyes. He really needed help so Grant decided to oblige, even though he felt it was wrong to keep the truth from Hammond.

"I'll go with Robert," Grant said.

Muldoon nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Grant. We'll take care of that matter now." He set his icepack down and opened the door to leave the control room, when he heard Ellie behind him.

"How could you even think of not telling Hammond," she said, rising from her chair.

Muldoon turned around and met Ellie's steel glare. He realized she had been silent the entire time the staff spoke about how they would handle the situation. In this case, her silence was not to be mistaken for consent.

"You should tell John about what happened today. It's his island, and he has the right to know that this team caused hell today for me, Alan, and everyone else in this room."

"I understand your concern, Dr. Sattler—"

"Like hell you do."

Muldoon blinked, genuinely surprised at her incensed demeanor. He had never seen Ellie angry, and right now, he knew she had every right to be, especially after getting shot in the calf.

"Whoever this group is—"

"Biosyn, that's the company behind this attack today."

"Biosyn, InGen, I don't give a shit who it is or where they're from. You know they'll be back. Everyone knows they will; it's just a matter of time. When they do step foot on this island again, I want no part of it. Don't ask for my assistance or get me involved. Handle it your damn self."

Before anybody could respond, Ellie rushed out of the control room, slamming the door behind her.

Malcolm sighed. He thought of going after her, but decided to let her blow off some steam. Chances were he'd find her in the greenhouse later. A heavy silence hung in the control room, so he decided to be the one to break it.

"So what's the plan exactly? We're leaving Tim and Lex with Gerry, correct?"

"Right." Arnold nodded.

"We're not saying a peep to Hammond about what happened today?"

Muldoon said, "We're going to ask him about his trip to Isla Sorna and keep him talking about that subject. Ray, you can talk to him about the interview, make something up about the applicant changing his mind at the last minute. The best thing will be to talk with him in the cafeteria, in his bungalow—anywhere but the genetics lab. That will be tricky since he loves to go in there with Henry, but I'm sure we'll be able to pull it off. I'm heading out now and will return within the hour." He turned to Grant. "Ready?"

Grant nodded and they both left the control room.

Arnold sighed. It was him, Gennaro, and Malcolm now.

"I'm going to check on Ellie…" Malcolm paused as the image of a boat docking near the island caught his attention. "On second thought, I'll stay right here. He's back."

"Who's back?" Gennaro asked.

Malcolm turned to him. "John and Henry."

**oOo**

Wu and Hammond had taken their time coming back to the visitor center. Before they departed from the east dock, Hammond had spoken with him for an hour about how excited he was about the project. It was a one-on-one conference after the other lab technicians had left the boat. Wu knew Hammond placed great care in their talks, so he patiently listened to Hammond while the lab technicians radioed the control room for someone to pick them up in a gas-powered jeep.

Now they were finally back and Wu placed his electronic card in the slot and the control room beeped open. He opened the door for Hammond to enter first and then followed after him. The moment he entered the control room, Wu knew something was terribly wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was in the air. Maybe it was the way Arnold looked too happy to see them.

"Hello, Mr. Hammond, how was everything?" Arnold asked, turning in his swiveling chair.

"Excellent! How did the interview go?"

Arnold lit a cigarette. "The applicant departed an hour after he arrived. He decided he wasn't interested in the position."

"Really? He came off enthusiastic on the phone. Your worrying didn't get to him, did it? I know how you always worry about one thing or another."

"No, John. He made it clear he wasn't interested. I did my best."

"Did you at least give him a grand tour of the island? Our marvelous park should've drawn him in."

"He didn't seem keen on any of it. I dropped him off after he said he realized he made a mistake in applying for the position and the company."

"What was the mistake? This is a fabulous opportunity that he's missing out on."

"I don't know." Arnold shrugged.

Hammond didn't press the issue any further. "Where's Malcolm and Gennaro?"

"Donald's in his office and Dr. Malcolm's in the cafeteria."

"I see. And Dr. Grant?"

"He went in the park with Muldoon. They should be back any minute."

"Dr. Sattler?"

"In her greenhouse with Lex and Tim. Gerry was with her earlier, he should be coming back now. There's Robert."

Muldoon and Grant came in and Wu headed out the control room.

"I'm going to check out my lab and put this information away," Wu said, holding up two spiral notebooks.

"Henry, wait up."

Wu turned around when he heard Arnold call him back in. "What is it?"

"Hold on a sec, okay? Excuse me, John; I have to go check out something in the lab." Arnold got up from his chair and nodded to Muldoon and Grant. Then he left with Wu.

Hammond watched him leave and shook his head. "Ray's acting odd and he mentioned to me that the applicant left before he could really get a feel for the place." He turned to Muldoon and Grant. "Don't worry about that now. How was your day?" He frowned. "What happened to your face, Robert? You look like you've been fighting in a bar."

**oOo**

Wu's heart plummeted upon entering the genetics lab.

" _What happened to my lab?!_ "

His spiral notebooks hit the floor and he knelt down to pick them up—and got stabbed by a glass shard, cutting the skin of his palm. Broken glass littered the floor and an upturned table lay next to a mess of shattered microscopes. Wu carefully stepped into his lab, avoiding the glass, as he knelt down and picked up a ruined microscope. He glanced at the door to the hatchery and stood up, ready to go inside. Already he could smell the dampness from the room, accompanied by a strong sour odor. What in the world happened while he was gone with Hammond?

"Henry."

Wu turned around and saw Arnold standing in the doorway. He put out his cigarette and shoved his hands in his pockets. Wu gestured at his ruined lab, pointing at a destroyed glass shelf. The words wouldn't come to him; he was in too much shock to speak.

"I'll explain everything."

"Please do."

"I'll make sure everything gets cleaned up before John sees it and throws a fit."

Wu furrowed his eyebrows. "You're worried about how John's going to react? What about how _I'm_ going to react?! Who did this to my lab, Ray? What the hell happened? Everything was fine when we left…" He shook his head and tossed the microscope away. "I have to go check the hatchery." Wu bolted to the door before Arnold could stop him

Arnold closed his eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. He realized he didn't have to see it as hearing Wu's uncharacteristic swearing was more than enough.

**oOo**

No one spoke during dinner.

Wu sat with Harding, picking at his food with his fork. He had gotten over his initial shock at seeing his entire lab and hatchery destroyed and Arnold explained to him what happened after making him swear not to breathe a word to Hammond that Biosyn had invaded the island.

"What will you tell him?" Wu had asked, after calming down.

"I don't know yet," Arnold said. "But I'll think of something."

That had been earlier. Now the park staff, along with Ellie, Malcolm, Grant, and Hammond's grandchildren sat in the cafeteria eating their dinner in awkward silence. Gennaro wasn't present, he claimed he wasn't hungry and went back to his office to look over some paperwork. Finally, Hammond spoke.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what went on here when Henry and I left to go to Site B? There's damaged equipment and eggs in the hatchery have been disturbed."

"Who told you?" Muldoon asked, breaking the silence.

Hammond stared at him, surprised. "Don't answer my question with a question, Robert. I want to know—"

"Who told you?"

"No one did. I saw it myself." A heavy beat of silence passed. "Before coming here to have dinner, I thought I'd stop by the lab. I didn't expect to see it in a wreck." His voice rose and he kept his gaze focused on Muldoon. "First Dennis, and now you Robert? Ray?"

Knowing it would get him fired on the spot, Muldoon bit his lip, holding back what he wanted to say. Next to him, Arnold dropped his fork onto his plate. He could tell Arnold was deeply hurt—the last person he ever wanted to resemble was Nedry. Muldoon, rather than feel offended by what Hammond implied, grew angry.

"What are you saying, Mr. Hammond?"

"I'm saying information has been kept from me before—and I'm not tolerating it again. As for you, Robert, I thought you were much better than that."

Muldoon clenched his fists. He hated having his character called into question. Hammond continued, oblivious to his reaction.

"I want that lab and hatchery cleaned up before the week is over." He glared at where Arnold, Muldoon, Wu, and Harding sat together, finishing their dinner. "And since no one wants to volunteer any information, I'll just take it out of your paychecks. You all have carry the weight of responsibility to my animals, to the island, to this company, and most importantly, to me. When I leave here to go to Site B, I should find this entire facility exactly as I left it. Is that hard to understand? By the way, this message is for you three." Hammond pointed at Harding, Arnold, and Muldoon. "Not Henry, since he wasn't here today."

Muldoon's fists whitened. What did Hammond think he was proving by reprimanding them in front of everyone? He thought of telling Hammond about who had shown up on his island, but in the end, decided not to. He didn't want to know what Hammond's reaction would be if he found out that Dennis Nedry was responsible for the destruction of Wu's lab. To top it off Hammond's penalty was ironic: he would take out money from their checks to replace the damaged equipment. Before Nedry ran off with the Biosyn team, Muldoon had heard him say something about that.

Muldoon glanced at Arnold, who stared at the table. Nearby, he saw Ellie watching them, and he remembered what she said earlier. She wanted no part in any future incidents that went down on the island. Muldoon understood her not wanting to get involved, but he took it to heart and felt as if she chopped them out of her life.

"Am I clear?"

Arnold nodded and remained quiet. Ellie looked over at him and Muldoon. Their eye contact was brief and Ellie went back to picking at her food. She had changed from her shorts and now wore a pair of pants, covering her injury. Arnold didn't even want to know how Hammond found out about Wu's lab. He doubted that Hammond just walked in and found it in tatters. Wu probably showed it to him. Neither Hammond nor Wu knew about the dinosaur and that was fine. At this point, Arnold couldn't wait for the week to be over.

**oOo**

Spirits ran high at Biosyn's headquarters. The team had arrived back in Cupertino in less than two days time, which wasn't bad, all things considering. Lewis Dodgson ushered his team into the conference room right away after getting a sneak peak at the hypsilophodon. Lopez didn't want to leave the dinosaur alone, although he had ample time on the boat to observe the dinosaur.

"You'll see her in a few minutes, Raúl," Dodgson said, standing in the doorway of the laboratory animal unit.

Biosyn had an entire floor dedicated to animal studies and experiments. As soon as the team had returned, the dinosaur had been placed there, still locked in the steel cage. Currently, it was being fed plenty of plants and water.

Lopez sighed and went outside the room with Dodgson. "We're going back to her, right?"

"Absolutely. Right now, I want to meet with the entire team. You guys really outdid yourselves and I want to hear from everyone how the assignment went."

Dodgson opened the door to the conference room and gestured for Lopez to enter first. Lopez walked in and was greeted by Lawala and Tembo. They appeared to be having a heated conversation, or maybe it was the way Tembo's thick accent and deep voice echoed in the room. Nedry and Sonya sat across from them laughing. Lopez glanced at them and Sonya patted the chair next to her. He sat beside her and folded his arms across his chest. _Better make this quick, Lew,_ he thought. All he wanted to do was go back to the laboratory and take the hypsilophodon out of the cage so he could get a better look and study her up close. In the vessel on the way back, he couldn't leave the dinosaur alone even though Tembo told him to take a break. At least they had arrived back in California with the animal alive and healthy; Lopez was ecstatic about that.

Dodgson remained at the doorway watching everyone. He looked down the hallway, and tapped his foot impatiently. _Where the hell was he?_ An elevator several doors away from the conference room rung and the doors opened. Dodgson nodded in approval. Good, his assistant was here.

"Make sure you have six suitcases. You get one too, Howard."

Howard King, Dodgson's personal assistant, walked into the conference room carrying three suitcases in each hand. Dodgson closed the door behind him. King distributed a suitcase in front of everyone. As he set Sonya's suitcase down, she grabbed his sleeve.

"You had fun, didn't you? Raúl was like 'get over here bitch!' and he pretended to choke you out in front of the InGen staff!" Sonya cracked up. "You should've seen your face! I wish I had a Polaroid."

King pulled his arm out of her grip. "That was cutting it too close."

"Don't be a sourpuss. You know you enjoyed being involved in the action." Sonya grabbed her neck and pretended to choke and sputter. "Ahhhh! Save me, InGen! Don't let Biosyn take me away!"

King finished handing out the suitcases, ignoring her jeers and Tembo's chuckling. That, he swore to himself, was the last time he would _ever_ go on an assignment for Dodgson with the team. As Lawala and Tembo had observed earlier, King was clean-cut and completely subservient to Dodgson. He came around to Nedry, who snatched his suitcase greedily before King finished putting it on the table. King made his way to the front of the conference room and watched as Dodgson stood silent at the head of the table. At times, his boss was able to say a lot without saying a word; that was something he learned quickly about Dodgson. Right away, the team silenced and focused on him.

"Where to begin?" Dodgson said, as he scanned his team behind his tinted sunglasses. "I spoke with Raúl earlier," he nodded to Lopez, "about the live specimen you brought in for me, the hypsilophodon. I asked you to do me proud and you certainly upheld your end of the bargain. The suitcases Howard placed in front of you—"

"You mean his name is Jason!" Sonya cut him off. "I heard when they called you that. I wanted to say, 'no, that's Howard and he's our King'." Next to her, Nedry snickered.

"Calm down, Sonya," Dodgson ordered.

Sonya folded her hands on the table in a prissy manner and nodded in compliance. Nedry elbowed her in the side and she busted out laughing again. Dodgson shook his head, annoyed.

"As I was saying, the suitcase contains the first of many payments. That is, if you can bring me back another live dinosaur from the island again in the near future; I will pay you just as generously as I'm doing now."

"How much is in here?" Tembo knocked on his suitcase.

"Open it and find out."

One by one the suitcases were snapped open and immediately sharp gasps filled the room.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Nedry said, taking out a bound set of bills. "Fresh mint, my favorite."

"Know how much is in there, Dennis?" Dodgson asked.

"Enough so that I won't ever have to work again."

"One million point five."

"I can fund my research," Lopez whispered as he took out the stacks of bound bills. "I need this money so I can fund more digs."

Sonya fanned herself with a stack of bills. "You won't have to dig around anymore, since we'll be getting more free dinosaurs for you to study, courtesy of Jurassic Park. Right, Lew?"

"Correct."

Tembo shut the suitcase. "You can have your money, Dr. Dodgson. All I really want is the opportunity to hunt a tyrannosaur. This money won't give me that."

"I'll gladly take it off your hands if you don't want it." Nedry grinned. "Pass it over."

Tembo shook his head. "No, you got more than your share. I take back what I said. I'm keeping the money, but I still want to get my hands on a tyrannosaur."

"You will, Roland," Dodgson said, as he watched everyone react to their abundant reward for bringing back a live hypsilophodon.

"You don't see me complaining," Lawala said. "A million point five is good enough for me."

"Good," Dodgson said. "Now that you've received your reward, I'd like to know how the assignment went, and what you all got out of it—aside from the big buck payoff." He turned to King, "Have the workers prepare the animal lab. We'll be there shortly to check up on our pet dino. And bring in my folder that's sitting on my desk." King left the conference room and Dodgson turned back to his staff. "Who's gonna start? Lawala?"

"I loved toying with those two scientists."

"Which ones? InGen's full of scientists."

"Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler. I got her down in less than a second," he snapped his fingers. "They're so famous, yet they couldn't even get themselves out of a cargo net."

"That was classic," Tembo added. "As for my part in this whole matter, I'm all about the thrill of the hunt. However—and don't get offended Raúl—this dinosaur was beyond stupid."

Lopez looked as if Tembo had personally insulted him. "It's not stupid; it's just not as intelligent as some of the others."

"That's like saying a lemon is not as sour or bitter as a grapefruit. If we're going to hunt a dinosaur, give me a challenge. A tyrannosaur would be ideal. That hippy has straw for brains."

Dodgson nodded as he took this all in. "What about you, Sonya?"

"I loved toying with security. That was the best part. Once Denny botched the computer systems, the fun began! Right, Raúl?"

Lopez nodded. "The theatrics were fun, but I'm really all about the dinosaur in the other room." He looked impatiently at the door.

"We'll get to her soon enough. Dennis?"

Nedry was busy counting an unbound stack of bills, when he looked up at the sound of his name. Everyone looked at him waiting to hear his response."What was the question again?" he asked; a queasy grin on his face.

"What did you get out of the trip to the park?" Sonya said.

"I should write a list." Nedry ticked off his fingers. "I loved screwing up their computers. From now on when we make those little visits, I won't have to step into the control room. I can fudge up their systems from my laptop. Pretty cool, huh? Ray would smoke himself to death if he knew how badly I hacked into the park systems. Messing up Henry's lab, that was great. Best of all, I got to beat the hell out of Robert Muldoon and choke him with his own shotgun."

"You didn't hurt him bad, I hope," Sonya said.

"Not enough, that's the problem. He's a stupid bastard so don't go shedding tears for him." Nedry cracked his knuckles. "Yep, it was an eventful day. What about you, Lew?"

Dodgson put his hand on his chest. "Me? That's simple. Undermining InGen was the entire point of the excursion. This won't be the first or the last time we undermine them."

"Good to know," Nedry said. "I hope next time we drop a bomb on that island."

"And…" Dodgson pointed at Lopez. "Now that we got everything out the way, let's visit our pet dinosaur."

Lopez was the first one standing at the door. "I'll lead the way."

**oOo**

The hypsilophodon lay strapped to a flat steel table and breathed steadily. Lopez walked to the table as quietly as possible so as not to disturb her. Not that it really mattered, since she had been tranquilized again before being strapped to the table, but Lopez still took great care to make sure he wouldn't alarm the animal.

This was his first time seeing her up close. A tear stung his eye. He laid a gentle hand on the dinosaur's side and she craned her neck at him, cawing softly. The texture of the skin had a rough pebbly feel to it and the body was lime green with dark forest green stripes. Lopez took a deep breath, completely enraptured by the animal.

"She's the loveliest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Although the rest of the team mingled in the animal laboratory, Lopez felt he was by himself, basking in this slice of time and space. This is what he lived for: to see an actual living breathing dinosaur. Ever since he was a boy, Lopez had been fascinated with the ancient animals. He would take out library books about dinosaurs, watch informational shows on the science channel, and visit museums to examine and marvel at the skeletons—anything that was related to dinosaurs, Lopez was there. It was only natural that he had chosen paleontology as his career. That would be the closet way to knowing more about these wonderful and mysterious creatures.

"There's some food there, if you want to feed her," Dodgson said, pointing at a clear container of mashed plant matter. "I remember your studies about this one being a grass eater."

"That's correct! Her teeth and jaws are equipped to break down plants." Lopez caressed the horn-like beak and the rounded cheeks. "Her name, _hypsilophodon_ , means 'high ridged tooth' since they have self-sharpening teeth."

He opened the container and placed the food beside the hypsilophodon. The dinosaur sniffed the food and Lopez nudged it closer. Slowly, she began to eat, the teeth grinding. Lopez knelt down so he could closely observe the jaws in motion. He wanted to get a better look at her teeth.

Tembo came over. "Did you notice her hands?"

Lopez lifted the hypsilophodon's right arm and noted the five fingers. It was eerie, but fascinating at the same time.

"Amazing," he said. "Simply amazing."

Nedry yawned. "Don't get sentimental over a stupid lizard."

Lopez glared at him. Nedry couldn't possibly understand how he felt about seeing a live dinosaur when all he wanted to do was make a living hell for his former co-workers.

"Ignore him, Raúl," Tembo said. "Enjoy the moment."

Lopez was quiet as he thought about what Tembo told him. Wasn't it Tembo who had said the "hippy" had "straw for brains"? He asked him this.

"She's not the brightest dinosaur and certainly not a challenge, but it means a lot to you to see her alive and real before your eyes. Every paleontologist would kill to be in your shoes right now," Tembo said, as he pressed his hand into the animal's pebbled textured skin. "I'm sure Dr. Grant had the same reaction when he first visited Jurassic Park."

Indeed, Lopez's first reaction upon seeing the hypsilophodon on the table was identical to Grant's response when he first viewed the sick triceratops during the initial park tour. Lopez was awestruck to see the very creature he knew only from skeletal remains and theory become shockingly real before his eyes. To him, it meant dinosaurs really existed; they weren't just the substance of myths. Of course, there was plenty of evidence to show that dinosaurs were once actual living creatures that ruled the earth eons ago. Lopez knew they were real just like a five-year-old seeing a dinosaur skeleton display in a museum knew they were awesome creatures without questioning it. But to observe a live one, to feel the rocky texture of her skin, to listen to the cawing sounds she made; to check the teeth structure and verify if his theories were correct—this meant everything to Lopez. It meant _his_ world was worth all the research, effort, and time he put into it. At least one person on the team understood this.

"Your lifelong dreams have become a concrete reality. I respect that, even if narrow-minded idiots like him," Tembo pointed at Nedry standing in the doorway, "don't give a damn."

Lopez nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Roland."

"Don't mention it. I look forward to our next assignment."

"So do I."

Lawala watched from Lopez devote his attention to the dinosaur. Sonya went to Lopez and Tembo to check out the animal. Even she was amazed by what they had brought back from InGen. Dodgson stood beside Lawala, watching silently.

"How long are we giving InGen time to recover?"

"Not long at all because I already have your next assignment." Dodgson held up the folder King had set aside for him. "Three weeks tops. I'll let you know what the plan is around that time."

"That's too much time," Nedry said. "We should go sooner."

Dodgson nodded. "You will, but there will be no bombs," he said, recalling what he had mentioned in the conference room. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." Nedry smirked.

**oOo**

Two weeks passed and Isla Nublar became calm again for everyone. Wu's lab and hatchery was back in order which pleased him since he was always there. It had taken three days for Muldoon and Arnold to clean up the hatchery while Harding and Wu had thrown out the ruined microscopes and removed all the broken glass from the lab. Thousands of dollars would be spent to replace the missing equipment, but it didn't bother Hammond too much since he was taking funds out of his employees' paychecks to cover the cost. He had other things on his mind to keep him occupied. Already he was making plans to visit Isla Sorna again to continue his research or as he fondly referred to it: _Project 16_.

"Dr. Grant, I'd like you to come with us," Hammond said. "Are you up for that?"

Wu and Hammond had met with Grant in the confa erence room to discuss their progress.

Grant nodded. "Sure, do you have a date set aside?"

"It'll be sometime next week," Wu said, smiling. "When we've finalized a date, we'll let you know the details."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used by Nedry during his confrontation with Muldoon in the lab are "Fly, Robin Fly" by Bond. Thank you to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing! There's more to come. :-) -Sassy Lil Scorpio


	11. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson sends the group on a second assignment to Isla Nublar, which ends with one member almost blinded. Muldoon recognizes someone from Dodgson's team whom he knew during his time in Africa. The rivalry between Nedry and Lopez intensifies.

"This is a peculiar dinosaur species—but I want it," Lewis Dodgson held up a painting of the dinosaur.

The artist had interpreted the dinosaur as having light green skin and black stripes. Atop its head were red V-shaped double crests. The team surrounded Dodgson's desk in his office, getting their first glimpse of the dinosaur they would capture for their next assignment.

"We don't know if it really looked like that," Raúl Lopez said, rubbing his beard. "In the past, artists' renditions have been inaccurate."

"What do they have to base it on?" Roland Tembo asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice. "They've been dead for millions of years so most times it's an educated guess."

"Correct," Dodgson said. "But there's computer technology these days that allow us to picture what these animals would've looked like," He nodded at Dennis Nedry, who yawned from the doorway. "Even better: InGen beat us to the punch and resurrected dinosaurs from the grave, so now we can borrow from them."

Dodgson put down the illustration and held up a manila envelop. He took out three photographs and passed one to Sonya Durant. She studied the picture, fascinated by the animal's unique appearance.

"This is what you want us to get?" she asked, holding it up.

"Yes, that's the one. _Dilophosaurus_."

Sonya was awestruck. "Where'd you get the photos? They're really good."

"Sources."

She passed the photo to Lopez. It showed an adult dilophosaur in the jungle crouched on her hind legs, drinking from a river. The animal had a long neck, a stiff tail for balance most likely, and thick leathery skin the color of lemon yellow with scattered black spots. V-shaped crests, the color of blood, ran from the top of the head. _She's deadly and beautiful,_ Lopez thought.

"What sources?" Sonya pressed.

"Sources," Dodgson repeated. He winked.

Sonya shrugged. "If you say so, Lew."

Dodgson passed the remaining two photos around. Lopez watched the team's reactions to see if they shared his enthusiasm.

Tembo took one picture. "She's gorgeous; I'd love to mount her head in my trophy room back at Mombassa—especially with those red crests."

He passed the picture to Lawala.

"How tall do they get?" Lawala asked as he examined the photo. "This one is about ten feet."

"Ten feet is impressive," Lopez answered. _So far, so good._ Lawala was curious and Tembo showed his interest in his own twisted way. He smiled, excited about their next assignment. "We should make it a priority to get an adult dilophosaur like that one in the picture."

Lawala nodded and turned around to give Nedry the photo.

Nedry shook his head. "I'll pass."

Lopez stared at him in disbelief. Nedry, sensing Lopez's ire, offered him a toothy grin. _What's keeping me from knocking that stupid grin off your face,_ Lopez thought, _is that Dodgson's counting on me to make this trip successful. He hasn't told me yet, but I know it._ He turned back to Dodgson, who gathered all the photos together.

"So that's what we'll do. You guys will borrow a dilophosaur—with no intention of returning it—and do me proud like you did last time," Dodgson said.

He could tell right away by looking at them who was interested. Lawala wore a smug grin across his face; the last time he and Tembo were teamed together, they delivered and outdid themselves, and were automatically on Dodgson's good side. Tembo cracked his knuckles, he would do it without pay as long as he could go after a tyrannosaur in the future. Sonya stared into space, contemplating the new assignment. Nedry yawned, but offered his usual cocky smile. Lopez frowned, deep in thought, but it was obvious that he was the most excited on the team. Dodgson returned to his desk and studied the illustration and photographs _. Lopez definitely wants to do this,_ he thought.

"Paleontologists aren't sure about the function of the double crests—" Lopez started.

"I don't care what their function is, just get me one. Bring it here so we can study it."

Lopez nodded; already accustomed to Dodgson's demanding ways.

"When do we do this?" Sonya asked.

"You'll find out soon," Dodgson said, as he opened his office door. "I need a few words alone with Dr. Lopez."

The rest of the team trailed outside of the room leaving Lopez alone with Dodgson. Dodgson motioned for Lopez to close the door and again studied the illustration and photographs.

 _He's obsessed,_ Lopez thought as he closed the door. _Then again, so am I._

"Raúl, I want you to be in charge of this assignment. You're going in the conference room later on to give the team a brief overview of your knowledge concerning this species. That way, you'll be prepared for tomorrow."

Lopez's eyes widened in shock, but inside, he was overjoyed that Dodgson trusted him enough to give him the supervisor role. _This is my chance to show that I'm a damn good paleontologist. I'll get him a healthy adult dilophosaur that he and I can study for weeks on end. Then I can start writing my dissertation on actual living dinosaurs. My research won't be based on ancient bones anymore._

"We're going tomorrow?" he asked to make sure he had heard right the first time.

"Before the end of this week. It's Monday now. I want this mission accomplished before Saturday night. That's not too much to ask. I want it brought back like the other animal: alive and healthy. If it's dead, it's no good to us. We want to study a live specimen, not a smelly corpse."

Lopez nodded. "Understood." He started towards the door when Dodgson stopped him.

"Make sure you work with Dennis on this. He's the one you need the most because he knows how to work the island's security systems. Sonya, Roland and George are good, but without Dennis, the assignment can't be completed."

Lopez cringed. Why couldn't it be all about him? Why did someone else—especially Dennis—have to play a prominent role? Nedry's attitude infuriated Lopez. _He doesn't have a passion for this field,_ Lopez thought angrily, _and he—_

"Am I clear?"

Lopez rolled his eyes when he heard the menacing tone in Dodgson's voice. He kept his hand on the doorknob and didn't turn around to face him. "Crystal, Dr. Dodgson."

"Good."

Lopez quickly left Dodgson's office, slamming the door behind him.

**oOo**

"George, help me with the projector," Lopez called from the front of the conference room. The rest of the team—Tembo, Sonya, and Nedry—watched with amusement as Lopez fumbled with the overhead projector. Lawala went to the front of the room and plugged in the projector, while Lopez pulled down the screen that was attached to the wall like a scroll.

"That should be good enough," Lawala said, flicking off the lights.

"Thanks," Lopez said.

He pressed the button on the projector and took out index cards that he had scribbled brief notes on. The screen showed the same animal they had seen in Dodgson's pictures. _This is going to be great,_ he thought. No one was more excited than him.

"Okay, let's get started. I don't want you guys falling asleep on me," Lopez said and good-natured laughter followed.

"Fossils of the dinosaur known as _dilophosaurus_ were discovered in Arizona back in 1942. Other remains were found in China. Dilophosaurus has been classified one of the earliest theropods. The species lived in the early Jurassic era; approximately two hundred one to one hundred eighty-nine million years ago. It is also a close relative of coelophysis. Like coelophysis—"

"How do you pronounce that again?" Tembo asked. "See-lee-oh-fie-sis?"

"See- _loe_ -fie-sis," Lopez said. "Coelophysis is also a theropod and lived around the late Triassic period. Paleontologists believe that it's related to dilophosaur because they both have four fingers on each hand and clawed toes. The fourth finger was very small; it was called a 'dewclaw'. Coelophysis lived around the late Triassic era. Back to dilophosaurus. Based on fossils that have been discovered, they appear to have weak jaws. Paleontologists, like me," he added with a proud note, "suspect that they killed their prey with their clawed hands or scavenged carcasses."

"Interesting, but get to the good part," Sonya said. "Talk about the crests on its head." She patted her own head.

"I'm getting there, be patient." Lopez switched to a new image that showed the dilophosaur's skull. He was glad that they were impressed with the animal.

"Dilophosaur, like I said before, is in the theropod group. Theropods include meat-eaters of various sizes ranging from the tiny procompsognathus to the immense tyrannosaurus rex."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Tembo said. "The tyrant lizard and the only one that really matters."

"Not this time," Lopez said.

"Next time," Lawala joked.

"We'll see. Theropods were carnivores with light builds and large heads and they had sharp bladelike teeth. Most of them had at least five vertebrae connected to the hip and they were bipedal—they walked on their two hind legs."

"Nice," Lawala said, intrigued. "This one sounds more like the challenge you're looking for, eh Roland?"

"We'll see," Tembo said. "It does sound—"

"Whoopy-doo," Nedry said. "How do you paleontologists know so much when all you got are dusty bones to study from?" He yawned and put his head down, bored from the lecture.

A heavy silence filled the conference room as everyone turned to him and then to Lopez to see his reaction. Dumbfounded, Lopez stared at Nedry for a full minute, before continuing his presentation.

"They also had an extra joint in the mandible," he continued in a strained voice.

"Explain further, Raúl," Sonya said.

"The mandible allowed the jaws to flex sideways so that they would be able to consume large pieces of food," he paused and then continued: "Theropods are divided into two groups, ceratosaurs and tetanurans. Dilophosaurs fall into the ceratosaur group—which goes back to the Jurassic era they lived in and their physical features. Most theropods had air pockets in the skull area, which brings us to the final part of the lecture." Lopez pointed at the screen. "The species is named for its crests. The name _dilophosaurus_ translates to two-crested lizard. If you notice, the crests extend from the snout and along the top of its head. Paleontologists aren't sure what purpose they served although skeletal remains have revealed shallow pits and holes. It's assumed that the crests function as air sacs. Or they could've been used to send signals to one another and distinguish males from the females. And that concludes my lecture on dilophosaurus."

A round of applause followed. Lopez brightened as he turned off the projector.

"When are we leaving?" Sonya asked.

"Early in the morning. We have a boat to catch. Dodgson wants us to use the same transportation and equipment from the last trip. We're taking everything we need—including two jeeps and a large crate that would be able to carry the dinosaur over."

"I'm looking forward to it," Tembo said. "We've got plenty of firearms and ammo."

Lopez wrapped the extension cord and placed it next to the projector. It was then that he realized that Nedry hadn't said anything after the lecture had finished. Lopez soured when he saw Nedry sleeping on the table.

"Don't worry," Lawala said. "I'll make sure he's alert for tomorrow."

"He better be," Lopez said. He glared at Nedry, who was oblivious to the disgusted reactions around him.

"Come on, leave him," Tembo said.

They all exited the room, excited about what lay ahead of them.

**oOo**

"You're late," Lopez growled as Nedry boarded the vessel.

It was early in the morning; the sun had barely woken up for the new day. The air was saturated with the scent of the surrounding ocean. Seagulls cried in the air and the waves lapped against the dock. The anchor was raised and they started out towards their destination.

"So sue me," Nedry replied as he tossed his backpack down on the deck. He went over to Sonya and patted his cheek. "Give me a kiss 'cause I made it."

Sonya gave him a peck. "He's really pissed, you know."

"Good for him." Then he turned to Lopez. "Are we going to try to get along on this trip or are you going to huff and puff like a dragon on steroids?"

"Try," Lopez said and stomped off.

Tembo and Lawala stood nearby watching the brief confrontation. They gestured Sonya and Nedry to come over.

"Are we good to go?" Tembo asked.

Nedry knew what he referred to. "I'm going to crack down on their security when we get there. I like the suspense."

"The sooner, the better," Lawala said.

"You're right, George," Nedry said, grinning. "The sooner I can collect my million dollar paycheck, the better I'll be. I'm going down to the cabin to grab a Coke. You guys want anything?"

They shook their heads. Nedry grabbed his backpack and left them standing on the deck.

**oOo**

"And here we are," Tembo said as he pulled up to the dilophosaur paddock.

They had arrived in a decent amount of time. Unlike their first assignment, there were no distractions. It was go in and take the dinosaur that Dodgson wanted. Tembo got out of pick-up truck and went with Sonya and Lopez. A jeep, driven by Lawala, pulled up next to the truck. Lawala got out, leaving Nedry in the passenger seat.

"Are the fences off?" Lopez asked.

"Not yet. I'm still working on it."

"Work faster."

Nedry glared at Lopez, annoyed at his insistence. Lopez stared back, expecting him to mutter a sarcastic retort and turned back to the enclosure. From behind the high steel electrified fences, two adult dilophosaurs walked towards the jungle river on their hind legs. One turned around and met Lopez's eyes. Lopez stared into the black eyes of the dinosaur. They were like coins of onyx, shiny and round. Their eyes pulled him in, as if daring him to hold his gaze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tembo said, as he checked to make sure his rifle was loaded with the proper ammunition.

"Why not?"

"Animals don't like to be stared at in the eyes. They feel threatened and sometimes they attack based on those instincts."

Lopez turned his attention back to the dilophosaur. She stayed in place and watched them. He wondered if the animal was aware of what was going on. Then she gave a soft hooting cry. _Sounds like an owl,_ he thought.

"How long before we can take down these fences?"

"Another decade or so," Nedry said typing on his laptop without looking up.

Lopez sighed, exasperated. Suddenly, the loud chords of late 80s/early 90s rock blasted from the passenger's window. Guns N' Roses yelped about fun and games in the jungle.

"Damn it, turn that crap down!"

Nedry ignored him and kept typing.

Lopez stared at him, agitated. _I can't believe this guy._

Sonya sang the song's lyrics as she examined the guns in the backseat. " _Welcome to the jungle, we take it day by day, if you want it, you're gonna bleed, but it's the price to pay._ " She was still deciding which one to use when she saw Lopez glaring in her direction. "What's wrong?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

" _And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please,_ " Nedry sang off key in response.

Lopez closed his eyes and pretended he didn't hear Nedry's pitiful attempts to flirt with Sonya. "Nothing." He shook his head and watched the dilophosaurs from outside. "Just find what you need and get out here ASAP."

"Raúl, we gotta get through this fence," Lawala said, gesturing to the structure that simultaneously protected them and halted their progress.

Lopez nodded. "I know; but we're waiting on our computer nerd to put the finishing touches."

"I heard that," Nedry said.

"Continue," Lopez said, interested in Lawala's idea.

**oOo**

"Oh man, when do they stop?" Ray Arnold said, shaking his head. He watched the computer monitor inside the control room.

"What is it?" Robert Muldoon asked as he came over to Arnold's monitor.

Arnold tapped the monitor with his knuckles. "These jack-asses are back. They're down by the dilophosaur paddock doing God knows what."

Muldoon took a sip of liquor from his flask and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Better make sure John doesn't see that," Arnold said quietly.

"He won't." Muldoon kept his voice even.

"You want to go down there and see what they're doing?"

"Nope."

Arnold turned in his swiveling chair so that he was facing Muldoon. "So we're going to let them make off with another animal while John and Henry are away?"

"No, we'll let them play with the dilophosaurs since they think they're cute dinosaurs to take home to Daddy Dodgson."

"'Daddy Dodgson'?" Arnold laughed. "You're too much, Robert."

Muldoon didn't let on that he found his comment to be funny. He watched the monitor intensely. Lopez was talking to a tall muscular black man dressed in baggy army fatigues and a fitting black shirt. The black man wore a gold hoop in his right ear. Muldoon squinted at him, trying to place a name on the man's face.

"I know him," he said to himself.

Arnold looked from the screen to Muldoon and back again. "How can you know him? That's the first time you seen him. He was here last time, but you didn't tangle with him, Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler did."

"I know him," Muldoon repeated, entranced by the image.

"From where?"

"My days as a hunting guide in Africa. I can't remember his first name. Last name is Lawala."

"Small world," Arnold said, lighting a cigarette.

"It is."

Arnold wanted to ask Muldoon about Lawala, but he could tell by his silence that he wouldn't discuss it further. Not now anyway.

"What if Dennis tries anything smart?"

"If that son of a bitch puts his hands on me—like he did last time—he gets escorted off the island in handcuffs."

Arnold puffed on his cigarette. "What about the rest of them?"

"Maybe the dilos will help us out and spit venom in their eyes."

"We can only hope."

**oOo**

"I was thinking about how we're going to do this," Lawala said. "When Dennis disables the fence, we can use these grappling hooks—we have five of them. That should be enough to yank the fence down. It's not as tall as the other fences in the park, so it's not impossible."

"Sounds perfect, George." Lopez nodded. "Good thing you're on our side."

"Damn right. Dodgson better pay up as good as he did last time."

Lawala approached the fence and observed the two dilophosaurs. _They're nothing,_ he thought scornfully. _Yank the fence down, shoot off a couple of darts at them, and it's a done deal. If Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler meddle in our business again, they'll find themselves trapped in a cargo net like last time._ Lawala grinned as he relieved the memory in his mind. He hoped they would show their faces just so he'd have the opportunity to embarrass them again.

"Presto," he heard from inside the jeep. Nedry cracked his knuckles and pointed at the fence. "Touch it, it's a regular fence. No more voltage."

Lawala picked up a stray branch from the ground. He backed away and tossed the branch at the fence.

Nothing.

"Alright Sonya, Roland, let's do what we do best," Lawala said.

They swung the grappling hooks high above the fence. The three hooks caught the thick wires of the fence. Two more to go. Sonya worked on one and got the fourth hook latched to the wires. She tried to do the same with the fifth hook, but missed.

"Damn it," she muttered.

She tried a second time, but missed again.

"Let a man show you how it's done," Lawala teased. He snatched the grappling hook from her and ignored her glare. "You throw like a girl—no offense, Sonya." Swinging it over his head, he concentrated on the fence's height and threw the grappling hook. It anchored to a tier near the top of the fence. _Good enough._

"Ready?" Lawala asked.

Sonya and Tembo grabbed two ropes each and Lawala took the last one. Together, they pulled at the fence. It didn't budge. The hooks remained where they had been anchored, but the fence itself remained firm in the ground.

"Pull harder," Lopez ordered.

Still no progress.

"I have an idea," Nedry said, poking his head out the window.

"We don't want to hear it," Lopez said.

Nedry scowled. "Why don't you tie the ropes to the back of the jeep and I'll drive. You'll have more success that way. Those fences are anchored under the ground."

"Good thinking," Tembo said. He gathered the ropes, ready to try out the idea when Lopez blocked his path.

"Who's in charge here? Me or him?"

Tembo stared at Lopez, shocked by his sudden change of attitude. "What's your problem, Raúl? He gave us an idea to make this assignment easier."

Lopez shook his head. "Dr. Dodgson put _me_ in charge, _not_ him. He did his job. All he has to do now is sit back and relax, and keep his big mouth shut for the rest of the time that we're here."

"That's Dennis you're talking about, not me."

"The same goes for you: you follow my directives not the other way around."

Tembo's eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't even _think_ of speaking to me in that tone of voice. I don't care if Dr. Dodgson left you or Barney the purple dinosaur in charge. You will _never_ speak to me like I'm lower than the ground you stand on. Are you clear on that notion?"

Lopez swallowed the lump in his throat. The piercing look in Tembo's eyes frightened him, but he wouldn't let on that he was intimidated by him. "Fair enough, Roland."

"It is what it is," Tembo said coldly as he fastened the ropes to the jeep's bumper. He walked to the front. "Give it the gas, Dennis."

The jeep roared to life and the music was turned down. Before driving, Nedry stuck his head out again. "Did you guys want to shoot the lizard first? That way you can just go in and pick it up."

Tembo opened his mouth to respond, but Sonya beat him to it.

"Rolling Thunder and I made a bet earlier to see who'd get the dilo first. We're going in once the fence is down. We live for the danger, you know that."

Sonya snatched her gun from the holster and fired into the area. There was loud scurrying and stamping. The dilophosaurs inside emitted low hooting cries.

"They're miserable bitches. I can't wait to get in there and put a leash on them," she said.

Tembo nodded in agreement.

"Count me in on that bet," Lawala said.

"Bunch of cocky bastards," Nedry said shaking his head.

" _Bad-ass_." Sonya pronounced both words loudly. "We're bad-asses."

Everyone laughed, especially Lawala and Tembo since they all had mercenary backgrounds. Even Nedry was amused as he started driving away from the fence, putting the idea into action. Lopez watched; a blank expression on his face, as Nedry drove the jeep ten feet forward. The gigantic fence creaked and the started bending.

**oOo**

"Look at this! Can you believe them?" Arnold pointed at the monitor with his cigarette.

"I believe it," Muldoon said dryly.

"That fence is going to be hell to fix."

"I know."

"Where's Tim?"

Muldoon thought for a moment. "I think he's with Dr. Malcolm in the staff lodge."

Arnold rubbed his head. "We have to make sure he's safe. I don't want him or Lex in harm's way or we'll never hear the end of it from John. Robert, please find them."

Muldoon sighed. "Okay, I'm coming right back. I'll find out Dr. Sattler's whereabouts while I'm at it."

"Don't get Gennaro involved," Arnold quickly added.

"I wasn't planning on it."

He started towards the exit when Arnold called to him. "I reached her earlier. She's in the greenhouse with Lex taking care of her plants."

"Minding her business and staying out of trouble," Muldoon muttered. Arnold thought he sounded resentful. "I'll be back."

The door closed.

Arnold watched the monitor as if it were showing a daytime soap-opera.

**oOo**

"Good riddance to structure," Lopez said as Lawala slashed the ropes attached to the back of the jeep.

The fence was completely torn down and the metal bent and twisted. It took time to drag the fence away, but it wasn't as bad as it looked. Not that it mattered to the team. After all, the expense wasn't coming out of their paychecks.

With the fence gone, Lawala, Tembo, and Sonya had immediate access to the dilophosaurs. They crept through the dense green foliage, guns drawn and eyes and ears open. The two dilophosaurs stood watching them from the other side of the jungle river. Lopez stood next to the crate that the team had removed from the pick-up truck while Nedry took care of the fence. When the dinosaur was subdued and ready to go, it would be packed away in the crate, ready for shipping and delivery to Lewis Dodgson. Lopez guarded the paddock for any snooping park staff and kept his gaze on the dinosaurs across the river.

While Nedry had driven the jeep to remove the fence, they had taken bets on who would capture the dilophosaur. They were at it again.

"I bet a hundred thousand!" Sonya had said. "One shot between the eyes and she's ready to go home."

Lopez shook his head. "The animal has to be alive, otherwise she's worthless."

"Chill out, Raúl."

"I'll bring it in alive—for five hundred thousand dollars," Tembo said. "You'll owe me your next paycheck, Sonya."

Lawala had ridiculed Tembo's wager. "I'll take _both_ of your paychecks and put a million on the line," he announced. "I'll wrestle that thing with my bare hands. I won't even have to use a bullet or a dart to bring it down."

It had spiraled down between Tembo and Lawala trying to outdo each other with Sonya instigating. Nedry had returned to check up on his handy-work. The fence was taken care of giving Sonya, Tembo, and Lawala the entrance they needed to hunt down the dilophosaur. Nedry pulled into the paddock next to the crate. He rolled down the window and watched with Lopez as the team hunted the dilophosaurs. One dilophosaur emitted the same hooting cry again. It sounded mournful, sad.

"I wonder what the sound means," Lopez murmured.

"It means she's hungry," Nedry said, chomping on a candy bar. "Want a bite?" he held out the chocolate to Lopez.

"What is it?"

"Payday."

"How appropriate."

"You know me, I'm always on point."

Lopez didn't bother to answer. He walked into the paddock to get a better glimpse at the dinosaur. "She's beautiful."

He took out Dodgson's photo from his pocket and compared it to what he saw in front of him. The v-shaped crests ran along from the eyes to the nose and met above the head. A tender feeling came over him as he watched the dilophosaur on the right, crouch on her hind legs over the river for a drink. He wished he had a camera. It was truly a precious moment, one that he may never witness again.

Nedry scoffed. "She's ugly."

Lopez ignored him. Nedry couldn't appreciate seeing animals in the wild and in their habitats. _That's what makes me better than you._ He focused his attention on the jungle river twenty feet in front of him. Lopez started towards it, meeting Lawala and Tembo halfway, and Sonya who was ahead of them.

**oOo**

"Is our bet still on?" Tembo asked as he crept past crowds of ferns and bushes.

To his right, Lawala checked the chamber of his gun. "Damn straight it is."

A metallic click resounded in Lawala's ear and he saw Tembo take aim.

"Ready when you are, George."

Lawala nodded. "We have to catch up to Sonya, she's beating us."

"Not happening in this lifetime," Tembo growled and moved forward as he stalked his prey.

They were closer than before. The animals stared dumbly at the men not reacting to them, but every so often, the taller dilophosaur on the left hooted softly. A sudden rapid thunder of bullets filled the air and the dinosaurs jerked around searching for the source of the sound.

"SONYA!" Lopez shouted.

Sonya turned around and saw Lopez waving his arms around. "Just checking to see if my guns are good!" she yelled back. "Fully loaded!"

She continued hunting the dilophosaurs on the other side of the river. Between her and them, the river was ten feet wide at most. It didn't appear to be deep. She could probably reach the other side in no time.

"Don't do that again, Lara Croft. You almost made me choke on my candy," Nedry joked.

"Sorry, Dennis the Menace." Sonya blew him a kiss.

Nedry pretended to grab the invisible kiss and patted his cheek. "All better now!"

Sonya nodded and kissed the gun's barrel. She shoved one gun in thigh her holster and crept forward with the other one drawn out. Behind her, Tembo and Lawala were making scraping sounds, it annoyed her. _Men, they don't know how to hunt like a woman. You have to do it delicately, swiftly, and—_

Suddenly Lawala was rushing past her on the right side. He hopped over upturned roots and brushed vines out of his face. He splashed in the water and waited patiently with his gun. Tembo joined him, rushing past Sonya's left side. Both men were in the river up to their knees, only five feet away from the dilophosaurs. The animals, sensing danger, backed away from the river. Their hooting was louder and insistent. Tembo and Lawala grinned. They had cornered their prey and were ready to take it down. Behind them, the jeep rumbled to life and stopped halfway in the jungle.

Furious, Lopez turned around and gestured wildly at Nedry. "What are you doing? Stay where you are!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Nedry asked as he turned off the engine. "I know it's not me—"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tembo shouted and Lopez then turned to see what happened.

He was so caught up with yelling at Nedry, that he didn't see the frills fan out from the dilophosaur's v-shaped crest. A faint rattling noise sounded and it came from the direction across the river—where the dilophosaurs stood.

Lopez's eyes widened in shock as the dinosaur stood at its full height—ten feet. It was one thing to see the ten foot dilophosaur in the photograph and an entire experience to see it in front of his eyes. It was intimidating and frightening. The docility had disappeared and was replaced by a fatal fury. The frills were wide open and the color of reddish-orange flames. The animal snapped its neck and something flew from it.

He turned around and saw Nedry open the door and scuttle back inside the jeep.

Lopez saw why.

On the driver's side window, a glob of _something_ had hit it.

The _something_ was black and gooey looking. Like toxic slime or oozing tar.

Lopez whistled softly. "Wow."

There was a long silence punctuated by the movement of the trees blowing softly in the wind followed by another hooting cry. The dinosaur snapped its head again and a second glob smacked the jeep's hood. Nedry sat inside the jeep, stupefied by the black slimy glob on the glass. He rolled down his window staring at the dinosaur's goo.

"Oh my God—it spits! That's disgusting!" he shouted. "You didn't tell us it spits!"

Lopez waited to see what would happen. In front of him, Tembo lay on the ground, flat on his stomach and Sonya lay on her back with her gun close to her chest. Both were extremely shocked and breathed hard, trying to keep calm. Lawala glanced at Lopez; he was the only mercenary on his feet. They both looked at each other for a moment, Lopez wondered if Lawala was still going to go through with the assignment and capture the dilophosaur.

Lawala nodded once giving Lopez the answer he wanted.

**oOo**

Lawala inched towards the dilophosaur. Her frills shook violently and the animal growled at him. She opened her mouth revealing long rows of sharp teeth and hooted urgently.

"You're coming with me, bitch. Dead or alive," Lawala whispered.

He took aim with his rifle, and squinted, making sure he had the dinosaur directly in his sight. _I'm not going back empty-handed,_ he thought. _I'm not one to disappoint myself—screw Dodgson, this is about my pride._ Lawala gritted his teeth as his finger closed around the trigger and his heart battered against his chest. Softly at first, then louder and faster as if it were begging to be set free from its ribcage prison. _This is what I live for._

"Good-bye sweetheart."

His finger squeezed the trigger and he felt his body shudder.

The dilophosaur gave a half-roar and half-hoot. It was as if she was expressing anger at the intruders. The ground trembled beneath Lawala as the dinosaur collapsed to the ground. Lawala kept still for a long time, his eyes closed. Finally, he looked around the foliage. In front of him, the dilophosaur he had shot lay in the river, snorting and breathing hard, the hard thick body quivered; its green tongue hanging limply. The shiny onyx eyes stared up at Lawala, lifeless and tired. The jungle river had reddened from the dilophosaur's blood and he felt nauseous and proud. In the back of his mind, he heard Lopez's voice from the meeting:

_If it's dead, it's no good to us. We want to study a live specimen, not a smelly corpse._

_He sounds exactly like the boss,_ Lawala thought. He'd bet his million dollars from before that the words came from Dodgson first and that Lopez was mimicking him.

 _If they want a live specimen, then that's what they'll get._ Lawala exhaled slowly and wiped the perspiration from his forehead. The sun was high in the sky and made its heat felt through the thick jungles of Jurassic Park. Catching his breath, Lawala glanced behind him. Tembo and Sonya lay on the ground motionless and held their firearms closely as if afraid the guns would grow legs and run away. They watched him to see what he would do next.

"She's mine," Lawala said triumphantly and pounded his chest with pride. "You owe me, Roland."

Tembo nodded quickly.

"You too, Sonya."

Sonya shrugged. She looked past Lawala and mouthed a message to him.

"What's that, girly? I know you lost the bet, don't be bitter," Lawala let out a throaty laugh. "It's okay; you can pay me back later—in more ways than one."

Sonya's blue eyes lit up like a light bulb in a dark room.

Lawala smiled down at her and then looked behind him. There had been another dilophosaur in the area when they first arrived. If he could get that one—jump and tackle it down, then Sonya or Tembo could tranquilize it and they'd be on their way to Cupertino to show off their prize to Dodgson. The idea was crazy, but he'd seen people wrestle with alligators and crocodiles, so why not a dinosaur?

Ready to search for the animal, Lawala chuckled and turned around—and felt a glob of sticky foam smack directly in his eyes.

**oOo**

It was mid-afternoon when Lawala's anguished scream shattered the peace in the park.

Ellie Sattler and Lex Murphy left the greenhouse behind them and were driving towards the visitor center when they heard it. It was an awful and long wail, full of pain and regret. Ellie looked to her left and saw Lex wince. _She heard it too,_ Ellie thought.

"Are you going to see where it came from?" Lex asked.

Ellie shook her head. "No, we're going straight to the visitor center just to be on the safe side."

Lex nodded, but wondered what had happened to make someone in the park scream like the world had crashed on their shoulders. "It came from over there," she said, pointing to the right of the road, hoping that would make Ellie change her mind. "I think its further north."

Ellie thought for a moment. She steered in the direction and headed towards the dilophosaur paddock.

**oOo**

Sonya pressed her hands tightly over her ears. "Shit," she mumbled.

Lawala wouldn't stop screaming and it was making her ears ring. Each agonizing scream of pain was louder than the last. _Shut up, shut up,_ she thought. She got up slowly and heard the sound of scuffling and splashing. A gun shot pierced the air followed by a low roar. Ahead of her, Tembo raced towards the second dilophosaur.

Sonya glanced at him and then at Lawala who waved his arms around frantically. His eyes were covered with the thick black viscous goop. Sonya tried to grab his arms to calm him down, but Lawala swung out and punched her jaw. _Damn it._ She rubbed her jaw and watched him, unsure of what to do. Then it occurred to her: he was blind. The dinosaur had blinded him with its spit. She looked on as Lawala howled in pain and saw that Tembo had already brought down the second dilophosaur. Dodgson said he wanted a live dinosaur specimen and that was their assignment. _But George—_

She heard a car door slam. There was shouting and she turned in the direction where Lopez stood. He was stiff as a statue and in a trance, completely mesmerized by the dilophosaur and what it had done to Lawala. Nedry shouted in his face and pointed at Lawala. Lopez walked forward, ignoring him. _Everything's happening in slow motion like it's not even real,_ she thought. _I'm sure there's something he can take to get rid of the pain._ Glancing at the dinosaur again, she saw Tembo's mouth move and then his words hit her like sharp knives.

"SONYA! Get your ass over here and help me with the damn lizard!"

She looked quickly at Lawala who was still screaming and then joined Tembo in the river, her mind made up as to what was more important.

**oOo**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S IN PAIN! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS LIZARD SPITTING NASTY SALIVA!"

Lopez rolled his eyes as Nedry's voice grew more alarmed with each passing second. Nedry took a deep breath and tried to control his anger from seeing Lopez act nonchalant. The emergency situation grew worse with Lawala's painful screams and wails. Worst of all, no one was doing anything about it.

"Raúl, stop playing! I know you can hear me. This is serious—what if he dies? We came here to kidnap a lizard and now one of our own is hurt. How can you stand there like this! Damn you, say something!"

Finally, Lopez spoke. His voice was cryptic and he sounded like he was reading from a textbook. "Paleontologists have speculated that some dinosaurs were poisonous. We know now that _dilophosaurus_ is one of them."

"Stop it!" Nedry demanded. "George needs our help."

"Spitting blinding venom to disable its prey, I find it fascinating."

" _Fascinating?!_ _You find it fascinating?_ "

"Calm down."

"FASCINATE THIS!"

Nedry punched Lopez in the face, blood spewed out from his nose.

Lopez caressed his beard and snapped out of his trance. He looked around at his surroundings, the luscious jungle, the tall green ferns, the thick vines, and the jungle river that gurgled several feet away. In front of him, Tembo got the dinosaur to the ground and Sonya fired at nearby dilophosaurs, to ensure they'd stay back.

"Are you going to help him or just stand there?"

Lopez glared hatefully at him. "You're not in charge," he snarled.

Frustrated, Nedry threw his hands in the air. "Stop power-tripping. This isn't about who's in charge. George needs our help, what the hell happened to him?! You should know."

"You have eyes to see or are you blind too?" Lopez realized the meaning of what he said and busted out laughing. "I'm sorry, that was bad."

Nedry's eyes widened behind his glasses and he shook his head. With a heavy heart, he went to Lawala, knowing what he had to do.

**oOo**

Lawala would've heard Nedry shouting at Lopez, if his screams didn't drown everything out. He tried to calm himself down, but it was impossible. The pain was unbearable. From the moment the dilophosaur spat in his eyes, it felt like heated needles were being pressed into his eyeballs. He tried dousing his eyes with water from the jungle river, but the more water he threw in his face, the worse it stung like a hive of bees stinging his skin and eyes repeatedly. Then Lawala tried opening his eyes and received the worst fright in his entire life.

Blackness. Empty blackness with flashing spots of light.

The dinosaur had blinded him with its venomous saliva.

Despite his screams, he wondered vaguely if there was a cure, a solution that he could take to dissolve the poisonous spit. Lawala was in the middle of sinking further into his never-ending fear when he felt his arms pinned at his sides. With all his strength, he lashed out and his clenched fist connected with someone's jaw. He had no idea who it was and he was sorry if he hurt the person, but he knew he would feel sorrier for himself if Fate decided that he never saw with his own eyes again.

Lawala's throat grew sore from screaming. He breathed rapidly and his head pounded with a new headache. It felt like an iron weight dropped on his skull, crushing it into fragments that stabbed his forehead. Dizzy with fear, he staggered against a tree and threw up. The sour stench of vomit invaded his nostrils and he threw up again, this time on his clothes. His throat was thick with vomit and bitter saliva; he couldn't scream anymore.

Lawala stumbled and then felt his arms pinned at his sides again. He struggled against the hold, but felt himself grow weaker. The grip didn't loosen, but held him tighter and he stopped fighting against whoever held him.

"Stop it, we're getting you help," a voice said. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Lawala shook his head violently.

"It's going to be okay," the voice continued and Lawala thought it sounded like Nedry; he had a distinct voice. "Take a deep breath and calm down—I know that's easier said than done."

Lawala did the best he could to turn in the direction of the voice.

"I'm taking you to the jeep."

A hand grabbed his wrist and led him forward. His feet sank in the soft mud, but he continued onward, slightly relieved that he was finally getting assistance.

"Is it painful?" The voiced asked and Lawala heard a genuine note of concern.

"Extremely," he answered and realized it was the first time he had spoken clearly since the attack.

"I don't know why Henry cloned lizards that spit poison. Maybe he didn't realize it at the time," the voice said casually.

Despite the excruciating pain and extreme terror he was experiencing, Lawala forced himself to smile. Nedry was the only one he knew that constantly referred to Lopez's beloved dinosaurs as "lizards." He was also amazed at how every noise around him had heightened. He heard a car door open and felt his body lifted and placed into a seat. Lawala laid his head back on the leather cushion and breathed slowly. Nedry leaned over him and the seatbelt was pressed against his chest. There was a faint click as the seatbelt secured him in the passenger side. The window on his side was rolled down and then the door slammed shut. Then he heard Nedry get in the seat next to him and slam the door. A low click sounded in front of him and keys jingled, followed by the deep rumbling noise as the jeep was started. Lawala felt himself in motion and suddenly the jeep halted. His back hit the seat and he heard another vehicle pull up and the sound of a window reeling down.

" _You_ again!" a woman's voice said incredulously.

Lawala recognized Ellie Sattler's voice, she sounded angry.

"Yeah, it's me again."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'd love to sit and chat with you about why I came to visit this beautiful island paradise, but my friend needs immediate medical attention."

Lawala smiled when he heard Nedry's biting tone mixed with calm words.

"Hello Alexis," Nedry said sweetly.

"Hello Mr. Nedry." Lawala heard the tension in Lex's voice. It sounded like she had forced herself to speak.

"How's your grandpa?"

Silence followed.

"Lex, Mr. Nedry asked you a question," Ellie said rigidly.

"He's fine."

"Good to know."

More silence.

 _Stop yapping and get me the hell out of here,_ Lawala wanted to shout, but he couldn't bring himself to whisper a syllable.

Then Ellie spoke, her voice softer. "What happened to him?"

"The stupid lizard blinded him with science. I don't know if there's a cure, but I'm heading to the visitor center to find out. Care to help?"

"Not really. Not after the crap you, him, and your scumbag team pulled here last time."

Lawala pictured Ellie pointing at them like a prosecutor pointing at a guilty defendant.

"I prize your honesty, really I do, but I gotta get going."

Ellie sighed. "I'll let them know you're on your way there."

"Thanks, Dr. Sattler."

Then the jeep was in motion again and Lawala heard Ellie drive off.

"Well, that's that. You okay, George?"

"I'm as good as can be expected." Then a weird question dawned on him. He had no idea why he asked it. Maybe to take his mind off the intense pain. "What's my codename?"

The jeep made a sharp turn and Lawala grabbed the seatbelt.

"Codename?"

"Yeah. Earlier you called Sonya 'Lara Croft' and she in turn christened you 'Dennis the Menace."

Nedry laughed as he steered the jeep. "That's me; I'm a menace…to InGen and Lopez too, if you really want the God honest truth. But for you, hmmm, how does 'Beast Master' sound?"

Lawala coughed and offered a half-hearted smile.

"I take that as a yes, you like the new name."

Lawala nodded.

"Good, we're almost there, Beast Master. Take it easy."

They didn't speak for the rest of the time in the jeep.

**oOo**

"I just got word from Dr. Sattler that he's on his way," Muldoon said. He sat back in his swiveling chair and propped up his legs on the desk in the control room.

"He is?" Arnold asked, hoping it wasn't true. He turned off the computer video monitors.

"Yeah, someone got injured. I think she said it was Lawala."

Arnold observed the indifferent manner in which Muldoon spoke. Didn't Lawala mean something to him if he knew him from the past? From the way Muldoon carried on, it didn't seem like it. Then again, Muldoon gave off that impression sometimes to throw people off. He was a serious level-headed man and never showed his fear or anger unless he was pushed far enough.

"He better not storm through here expecting us to help him." Arnold stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray next to his keyboard.

There was a sudden loud banging from outside the control room.

Arnold and Muldoon glanced at each other, silently daring each other to answer the door. Muldoon took off his fedora and placed it on the desk. The banging continued.

"God help us all," Muldoon muttered.

Arnold sighed. He reached under his desk to press a button and the control room buzzed open. The button was used to grant visitors access to the control room and a precaution in case the staff's security cards failed.

Nedry rushed into the control room and pulled Lawala along. He caught his breath and gestured wildly at Lawala whose eyes were covered with what appeared to be black molasses.

"You have to help him! The stupid lizard spat goop in his eyes and now he can't see anything and he's in lots of pain. You have to do something!"

Arnold stared through Nedry as if he were glass.

Muldoon watched silently. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. A sharp odor permeated the control room. It smelled like dried vomit. He saw that Arnold smelled it too because he kept turning his head, searching for the source of the stench. _It's the dilophosaur's saliva,_ Muldoon thought. And Lawala's shirt was stained with sticky vomit.

"Who says we have to help you with anything?" Arnold asked coldly.

Nedry looked at Arnold as if he had four legs and ten arms. "He's been attacked by that _thing_ —you can't just leave him like this!"

"Maybe we can; after all, you trespassed on private property." Arnold stood up from his computer console.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning you're not welcome here. Meaning we don't have to do a damn thing for you or him."

"Son of a bitch, you wouldn't."

Arnold lit a cigarette and puffed in his direction. "I would."

Nedry stared at him, not saying a word.

Muldoon watched the panic sweep over Nedry's face. He focused on Lawala who stood silent, listening to everything that transpired.

"That's wrong, Ray, and you know it," Nedry said quietly. He waited, wanting to say more and then turned around to leave the control room when Muldoon spoke.

"We'll help you."

Arnold whipped around, shocked by Muldoon's pronouncement.

"You will?" Nedry asked slowly, not sure if his ears had heard right.

"We'll get him the medical attention he needs…on one condition."

"What is it? He doesn't have all day," Nedry snapped.

"Turn yourself in."

Nedry's jaw dropped.

Muldoon maintained his stolid position.

"You wanna do the honors, Robert?" Nedry held out his wrists. "Stupid jerk."

"I would in a heartbeat."

"You have a huge stick up your righteous-ass. Are you still waiting for Ray to pull it out for you?"

"You better check your tone if you still want us to help your friend," Arnold warned.

Nedry rolled his eyes as if Arnold's words were air. Lawala groaned and he snatched his wrist ready to lead him out of the control room.

"When was he hit?" Muldoon asked.

Arnold watched Muldoon closely. It was obvious that he had softened up, but not to the point where he was clay for Nedry to mold. Muldoon kept glancing at Lawala between his conversations with Nedry. _He's concerned,_ Arnold thought, even _if he doesn't say it straight out._

"A half hour ago."

"I see."

"How much time does he have?"

"We have anti-venin in the park to dissolve the poison. He was hit in the last thirty minutes, so I'd say he has an hour and a half."

Nedry pushed open the control room's door. "Then we have to get it right away."

"It's all over the park just in case."

Nedry sighed. "Look, he needs your help. I'm not playing this game with you today. If you can call Gerry to get this poison out of his eyes, I'll leave the island—I swear. I'm asking for you to help George. Why can't you understand that?"

Silence in the control room.

"Call Gerry," Muldoon said. "Tell him to come to the visitor center right away."

Arnold nodded. "Will do." He dialed Harding's number on the phone and waited.

Muldoon took the lead out of the control room. Nedry followed him pulling Lawala gently along.

"Meet us down in the emergency bunker," Muldoon called over his shoulder.

**oOo**

_Why did Dennis have to be so hostile and defiant?_ Lawala thought as he felt himself lifted into the air and laid out on a gurney. To quell his fears, they had told him where they were taking him and what exactly was going to happen. Lawala was thankful for their assistance. He didn't want to hear anymore squabbling. In the control room, Nedry had argued enough with the two men—Robert and Ray.

He knew Nedry had been doing the best he could given the circumstances, but the more he argued in the control room, the more Lawala was afraid that the park staff wouldn't help him. He wanted to shout at Nedry to shut up, because you didn't get anywhere by being rude and arrogant. If they had left him to suffer with the pain and blindness, he would've accepted his part in bringing about his fate. Thankfully, they had decided to give him the help he needed.

Lawala exhaled slowly when he felt straps pulled taut across his chest, arms, and legs. His eyes were still ablaze with sharp pain. Empty black space was all he could see. Lawala exhaled again, slower than before, and clenched his fists.

He heard voices above him. Nedry's, the man who had said they didn't have to help since they had trespassed on private property— _Ray Arnold_. Lawala recognized his voice now. There was another man's voice who spoke quickly about applying the anti-venin. Lawala tried to match the voice with a person, but he couldn't. He didn't think he had met this man before. That must be "Gerry."

Then there was the other man.

He instantly recognized this particular man from the moment he spoke. Lawala knew that bass voice anywhere. Memories of hunting in Africa flooded his mind when he listened to him speak. The man had a thick accent and a serious tone whenever he spoke. It was this voice that Nedry had quarreled with. He had words with Arnold, but it wasn't the same. Lawala vowed to find out why Nedry had a conflict with the man. It was long and drawn out, as if they hated each other in another lifetime and carried their animosity over to the next phase. _What was his name?_ Lawala wondered. _Robert. Robert what?_ His last name slipped Lawala's memory. When he least expected it—

"Okay, I need you to open your eyes as wide as you can," a low voice told him. "It's going to be painful, but you have to do it."

It sounded like the fourth man: Gerry Harding.

Lawala nodded. He was willing to do anything to get rid of the pain and regain his sight. He blinked and felt his eyelids weighed down by the thick saliva.

"Open your eyes," the voice said again.

Lawala opened his eyes wide. His heart bounced in his chest when he was met with the unrelenting blackness of being blind. He ignored the stabbing pain and swallowed the growing lump of terror in his throat.

"This'll sting for just a minute, but I promise it's not as bad as the dilo saliva."

"What's in it?" Lawala choked out.

"Several chemicals that are known to dissolve most reptilian poisons. I can't think of the names off the top of my head, but trust me, it works. We've used it on maintenance workers who've been in your shoes. Take a deep breath and relax. The worst has passed."

Lawala exhaled and inhaled in a steady rhythm. He allowed himself to sink into the gurney. Then he felt a tiny droplet in his left eye. It was cool and ticklish. Four more droplets were administered. Lawala instinctively shut his eye.

"Keep your left eye open for one more second."

Three more droplets and then Lawala felt a lukewarm cloth placed over his left eye.

"Hold that, Robert," Harding directed.

Lawala felt a hand press down on the cloth. He heard the sound of footsteps and figured Harding had moved around in the room. He sensed Harding lean over him on his right side.

"We're going to repeat the process. Nothing to it…"

Lawala felt the cold droplets again, this time in his right eye. A damp cloth was placed on his right eye and held in place.

"How much longer?" Nedry asked.

"Be patient and wait," Arnold snapped.

Lawala pictured Harding looking at his watch. It was strange how his imagination provided vivid images of what was taking place to make up for the loss of his sight.

"Five minutes. The solution will dissolve the saliva, thin it down so that it comes right off. It'll kill off the toxins that cause the blindness."

They waited.

 _These are the five longest minutes of my entire life,_ Lawala thought.

It seemed like an hour had passed when Harding finally told Muldoon to remove the cloth. The cloth was gently rubbed against his eyes and slowly the thick goo thinned, as Harding said it would. Both cloths were removed and Lawala blinked. It felt like the Sandman had paid a visit and put tiny sand particles around the eyes. Lawala blinked again and his heart skipped several beats. He was able to make out the ceiling; it was off-white like dairy eggs. A faint light hung overhead and grew brighter every moment. Then Lawala's eyes watered with tears and he blinked them away. A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"That's a side-effect," Harding said. "It's the solution and your joy at seeing the world again. You're going to be fine."

Lawala twisted in the gurney to see him so he could thank him for restoring his sight. Every second, the images in the room grew sharper and brighter. He heard water running from a faucet from behind.

"Hello George," a voice said above him.

Lawala looked up, thankful that he could finally see everyone around him. As his brown eyes met the piercing blue ones, he was finally able to remember the man's name.

"Robert Muldoon?"

"George Lawala."

"It's been so long…"

"It has."

"My name's Dennis Nedry and we've been here long enough."

Lawala turned in his direction and saw Nedry glaring at Muldoon, who ignored him. Muldoon leaned over and undid the straps that held Lawala down to the gurney. He sat up and took in the entire room: it was a medium sized bunker that could hold twenty people at most. Incandescent lights were attached to the ceiling giving the room a strange glow. Two beds, one dresser, a refrigerator, and three filing cabinets. There was a glass case of various rifles and guns, canisters and rockets. _Must be Muldoon's,_ Lawala thought smiling. _Muldoon loves weapons, he never has enough._

"You've outdone your welcome. It's time for you to leave," Arnold said to Nedry.

Lawala glanced at him and Arnold nodded in return as if to say: _yeah that goes for you and Dennis, now get out._ He got off the gurney and approached Harding, his arm outstretched. He wanted to thank him for his generosity. Harding has his back turned; he was still washing his hands. Nedry stepped in front of Lawala.

"You thanked him and wished him well. It's time to say good-bye to this miserable place," he said, blocking Lawala's path.

Lawala sighed. He wanted to stay around and speak to Muldoon. Catch up with him about what's new and reminisce about their rivalry in Africa. It was a friendly rivalry that had turned ugly because of their power struggle, Lawala knew. Despite their past, he was still shocked to see Muldoon. When they had last parted ways, it had been on amiable terms. Lawala wanted to leave on the same note this time around.

"Five minutes, Dennis," he asked and rubbed his eyes. Nedry stepped out of his way. "Thank you. Robert, good to see you after all this time," Lawala started. He stopped when he saw Muldoon's cold stare directed at Nedry.

"Good to see you too. It's time you leave now."

Lawala was taken back by his frosty response, but let it go. _It's between these two and it's better to leave it that way._ He started towards the door with Nedry when he heard Muldoon ask:

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"They're still at the dilophosaur paddock. Why?" Lawala wondered.

"We're going with you," Muldoon said and he took out a ring of keys that were used to access the weapons inside the glass case.

Lawala nodded.

"You're the nosiest bastard," Nedry said. "Mind your damn business!"

"This park _is_ my business," Muldoon said. "Let's go."

Lawala heard Nedry mutter under his breath: "Get a life, you kiss-ass bastard."

**oOo**

Harding drove in silence. Lawala and Muldoon sat in the backseat, talking awkwardly. Arnold had chosen to stay behind in the control room ("Wise man," Muldoon had told him.) Harding glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the jeep behind him. Nedry chose to drive back in the same jeep that he drove Lawala in. It worked out since it kept him and Muldoon from exchanging heated words and physical blows. Harding had a feeling that one day a fight would break out between Muldoon and Nedry. There was too much tension and animosity between them and it was bound to happen sooner or later. He suspected Muldoon felt the same way, which would explain why he wanted the Biosyn team off the island as soon as possible.

They soon came upon the dilophosaur paddock and trampled over the destroyed electrified fence. Harding parked nearby. Nedry parked inside the enclosure and got out. He and Lawala went ahead while Muldoon and Harding stayed several feet back talking quietly.

"You did well back there, Robert," Harding said.

"Thanks," Muldoon said as he watched Nedry go into the paddock with Lawala.

"I know it's not easy with Dennis and his stupid games."

"It never will be."

"But you know, he really shocked me today," Harding continued. "That was big on his part to bring Lawala in."

Muldoon shook his head. "If it was the InGen staff, he wouldn't give a damn about our welfare."

Harding shielded his eyes from the glaring sun."He's not—"

"He only cares about himself," Muldoon cut him off. "He wants to see his money at the end of the day, screw anybody who gets hurt. Why do you think George was brought to us? So that he could make himself look good. Don't be fooled by his bloody antics."

Harding didn't say anything as Muldoon marched into the paddock. He heard honking and hooting coming from inside the enclosure. He followed Muldoon and heard what was agitating the dinosaurs (aside from the earlier human intrusion): an argument between Nedry and Lopez.

**oOo**

"We're not doing this, Raúl," Nedry said, pointing at the dilophosaur. He glanced at Tembo, who rested one boot on the sedated dinosaur. The animal lay on its side, motionless ever since Sonya and he had tranquilized it. The rest of the animals in the paddock were scattered throughout the dense jungle, frightened and incensed to attack. "And what are you doing?"

"This is my triumphant pose."

"Really? More like your poacher pose."

Nedry went back to arguing with Lopez and missed the glare Tembo shot in his direction. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time: we're not doing this."

"Yes, we are," Lopez growled. "We came here for a reason and that dinosaur is it."

"Then why the hold up?"

Lopez pouted like a five-year-old being told by his insistent mother that he had to finish his homework before going outside to play. "Because I want another one, that's why."

"You got what you came for, now let's go."

"I _want_ another one."

"You're _not_ getting another one and we're not taking that spitting lizard with us anyway. We'll tell Dodgson the mission was aborted."

"Like hell we are."

Lopez stood face to face with Nedry, daring him to defy his wishes. Nedry kicked the dilophosaur's head and Lopez pushed him back.

"Don't touch her!"

"Or what? What are you going to do about it? Call the animal rights activists because I'm abusing your stupid lizard!"

"Don't do that," Lopez whispered.

"I'll do it if I feel like it." Nedry kicked the dilophosaur again.

Tembo said, "It's not right to kick an animal when she's down."

"Yeah, look who's talking," Nedry snapped. "That's what Raúl did while George was in pain. So shut up."

"Who are you telling to shut up?" Tembo snarled. "Don't start something you can't finish, Dennis."

"I'm telling you to shut up—and you too, _Dr. Lopez_."

"I'm taking her with me," Lopez said.

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Not if I can help it."

Lopez chuckled. "You have no idea what I'll do to get her off this island."

"I don't want to know. All I know is we're not taking her. She's staying right here with her spitting pals."

Muldoon watched Nedry and Lopez argue, intrigued. Harding also observed silently. They were like the audience at a Broadway play, hypnotized by the dramatic scene played out in front them.

Lopez gestured for Sonya to come over. "Sonya, you and Roland can place the specimen in the holding box. Is she tranquilized enough to make the full trip?"

"She's taking some zzzz's. She'll behave herself the entire trip. If not, then she gets another dosage." She went over to Lawala, who stood back watching everyone. "We missed you Georgy-Porgy, how're your eyes?"

"Great now that I can look at you," Lawala said.

Sonya pursed her lips. "You missed it, you were so busy hollering and whooping that you missed the action!"

"I was a part of the action."

"Yeah but…" Sonya glanced at Tembo, who kept his boot pressed on the dilophosaur's neck. "Roland and I will tell you later. Right, Rolling Thunder?"

"Sure thing," Tembo said.

Muldoon found himself growing irritated just watching Tembo. Why did he have to pose like that? As if the dinosaur was a conquest, a prize to be won. The animal lay helpless at his feet and he seemed to take great joy in the fact that he could stand over it. Harding suddenly elbowed Muldoon and pointed in Lopez's and Nedry's direction. Their arguing was getting louder and it was obvious that they weren't going to compromise with each other.

"I know why this issue bothers you, Dennis. It's because the dinosaur reminds you of yourself. It's all psychological really," Lopez tapped his temples indicating his brain.

"The stupid lizard reminds me of myself, yeah okay. Tell me another one."

"It does." Lopez nodded. "The dinosaur was locked up and then we came to free it. Just like when you were locked up and Sonya and I came to free you. You had some anxiety because you were used to being caged like an animal. You wanted to stay locked up, right?"

"That's low," Harding said, shaking his head. "That's wrong of him to even bring that up."

Muldoon nodded, but was unsure of what he really felt. He could hear himself saying the same words, but the way Lopez said it—it got under _his_ skin and he couldn't understand why. Nedry stared blankly at Lopez. He was obviously upset, and for the first time since Muldoon could remember, Nedry was silent. Then as they watched, amazed, Lopez pointed out what happened in a loud voice for everyone to hear.

"I found your Achilles Heel. Don't like to be reminded of your incarceration, do you?" Lopez grinned. " _I'm locked up, they won't let me out_."

Nedry chewed his lower lip and then met Muldoon's gaze. "What are you looking at, jack-ass?!"

Muldoon said nothing and Harding shook his head again.

"So does the dilophosaur remind you of yourself?" Lopez asked.

"You're full of crap," Nedry said in a low voice.

"We're going to start packing up our parcel for delivery."

"Alright Captain Ahab, you and the Crocodile Hunter." Nedry pointed at Tembo. "Take back the stupid lizard, because I'm not touching it."

Lopez started towards the team when he heard gunshot close by. He spun around, searching for the source. It was Muldoon.

"Get out and stay the hell out!" Muldoon shouted.

"We're gettin' out, but we ain't stayin' out!" Sonya yelled back.

"Get out—NOW!"

"Or else?" Lopez dared.

"I'm calling the Costa Rican police to come over here and arrest all of you."

Tembo grabbed the animal's tail and dragged it over to the large open crate. Sonya and Lawala joined him in lifting up the dinosaur.

"What are you going to arrest us for?" Tembo asked as he neared Muldoon.

"Trespassing on private property and disturbing the peace."

"Like there's ever any peace in this place," Nedry muttered.

Tembo narrowed his eyes suspiciously and then sneered. "Robert Muldoon, we're both pros in our field of work. I've heard a lot about you—you're the so-called great white hunter from Kenya. The name's Roland Tembo. Our reputations precede us."

"You're a poacher in the bush," Muldoon said, glaring at him.

"So the rumor goes." Tembo held out his hand. "Let's shake on it."

"Let's not."

Tembo took a step back, repelled by Muldoon's iciness. "Now that we've finally had a chance to meet face to face, I can tell that you're nobody special. I could have your job here."

Muldoon said nothing, but the tight expression never left his face.

Tembo, with Lawala's assistance, tied the dinosaur's hind legs together and then wrapped thick twine around its jaws to keep them closed. Lopez and Sonya held the crate open. The dilophosaur was shoved and locked in. Two holes the size of saucers had been cut on each side so that air could circumvent in the small space. Sonya, Lopez, and Tembo mounted the crate onto the back of the truck, with Lopez getting in the driver's seat. Nedry and Lawala got into the same jeep, ready to leave the island.

Harding and Muldoon watched silently. Both wondered how they would tell Hammond about what happened and without communicating it aloud they knew the answer already: they wouldn't tell Hammond anything. Muldoon knew it was wrong, but Arnold and he had agreed last time that Hammond could never be told the actual truth of what was going on when he and Henry Wu weren't there. _He'd be infuriated and we'd never hear the end of it,_ Muldoon thought. _Or worse, he would blame us for not watching his park._ He looked up when he heard the jeep start. Nedry sat in the driver's seat, next to Lawala. He turned to Muldoon, a wide smirk on his face.

"Robert, when was the last time you really washed your face?"

Muldoon furrowed his eyebrows, confused by what Nedry meant.

"I ask because you stink of Hammond's shit. You've been kissing his ass too much. I'm just telling you for your own good."

Nedry snickered and Muldoon watched him, irritated by his childish humor. Then he came up with his own comeback.

"Are your knees tired from being in the same position? Did Dodgson buy you knee pads to make it easier for you and him?"

Nedry's jaw dropped as if he couldn't believe that Muldoon, of all people, would dare imply that he was doing more than simply working for Dodgson. "You dirty bastard," Nedry growled, as he turned on the ignition. "Go change Hammond's diaper—and while you're at it, dance ballet in the raptor pen."

"Do me a favor and test the electrified fence. The staff and I want to make sure that it's really ten thousand volts. You'll get a dollar for each volt."

Nedry yawned and stretched his arms. "I'd love to test it, but not today. Some other day when I feel like it. We're leaving now, you big bully."

Tembo's jeep followed, driven by Lopez. Sonya blew a kiss to Muldoon. _I know her too,_ Muldoon thought. _I'm running into everyone from my past._ Both jeeps drove down the dirt road and headed towards the east dock.

Harding watched until they disappeared and then turned to Muldoon. "What a day," he murmured.

"And it isn't even over yet," Muldoon said. "Let's head back to the visitor center. They'll need our help there."

Muldoon drove back and Harding sat on the passenger side. Harding was shocked by everything he saw today, but something didn't make sense.

"Why didn't you pursue it? It doesn't seem like you to give up."

Muldoon kept his eyes on the road. "I didn't give up. They'll be back again and next time we'll be ready for them. They may have gotten away today, but next time is the last time they pull this game."

"What about John?"

Muldoon sighed and shook his head. "He can't know about this."

"Again, you're keeping it from him?" There was a note of disbelief in Harding's voice.

"We don't have a choice."

"That's not true."

"It is. It's damned if you do, damned if you don't. I choose 'don't.'"

Harding stared at Muldoon, not believing what he was saying. "You can't be serious, Robert. He's going to see that fence and ask about it, just as he did with Henry's lab."

"Don't remind me."

"But if you tell him—"

"I'm not saying a bloody word. If we tell him what happened, he'll flip out and blame us. If we don't, then he doesn't have to know—and that works for me."

Harding nodded and they rode in silence to the visitor center. Both men knew they had to repair the fence before Hammond saw it.

**oOo**

They boarded the large vessel that had been paid for courtesy of Biosyn. As Isla Nublar's east dock receded in the distance, Lopez went down into the cabin to check up on the dilophosaur. He had requested that everyone watch the dinosaur. Take turns; rotate shifts, as long as it was still breathing by the time they reached Cupertino.

Lawala watched Lopez race downstairs and then turned to Tembo and Sonya who devoured oranges. Nedry stood next to him, staring out into the ocean.

"You don't know what you missed," Sonya said through a mouthful of orange. She swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Want one, Georgy?" She ripped the skin off another orange.

Lawala shook his head. "I'm not hungry after today."

"Dennis?" Sonya held the fruit to him.

"No."

"Suit yourself." She bit into the fruit and spat the seeds into the water.

"You were a great distraction," Tembo said, as he carefully sliced off the orange's skin with a knife. "You know that, right?"

Lawala gestured to himself as if questioning Tembo's words.

"Yes you; I'm talking to you. Who else?" Tembo munched on his orange; the juices slid down his chin. "It was a thrill a minute—"

"A second!" Sonya said, pumping her fist in the air. "I love that feeling when you don't know if you're going to make it out alive. Death is screaming in your face and you're shouting back—that's the life!"

Tembo nodded in agreement.

"By the way, George…you scream like a girl." She elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

Nedry took off his glasses and wiped them. He pretended not to listen, although he was alert of the conversation taking place around him.

_Yeah, it was fun,_ Lawala thought, annoyed by Tembo's and Sonya's superficial behavior. He felt a tinge of bitterness and swallowed it down. His incident made the mission more exciting for them. _Would you feel the same way if it had been you?_ The question was on his tongue to ask Tembo and Sonya, but he thought better of it. Then he wondered if he was upset that he had lost the bet.

"One million dollars," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You were so busy screaming like a banshee and Dennis was trying to help you. That brought us time to corner the dilo." Tembo slapped Lawala's back in a friendly gesture. "Any distraction is good. This was better than the lousy interview," he said, referring to Howard King.

Lawala looked at him, an amused glint in his eye. "Don't mention it," he said and heard Nedry sigh.

"What's your problem?" Tembo asked, gesturing with the orange. "You're mad because you weren't the center of attention. We know how much you love fighting with Muldoon. There's always next time, right?"

"Next time, he's all yours," Nedry said. He stormed off to the bow of the large vessel.

Sonya watched him leave and a candy sweet smile beamed across her face.

"We love you, George. Don't scare us like that again. We need you around when we do these insane heists for Lew."

"There's always next time," Lawala said in a low voice. "Excuse me."

He left Sonya standing with Tembo. They watched him head towards the bow.

"You know, that was the most exciting hunt I've had in a long time," Tembo said, watching Lawala. He turned to Sonya. "It's good to see a woman who can carry her weight in the bush."

"I'm the best guide period—never mind 'best female guide of the Tanganyika'."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"How much do you want to wager for that one?"

"I'm calling the shots and trust me; you won't be able to pay up."

Tembo was pleasantly startled. "That's what you think, Sonya."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Sonya glanced at it and leaned close towards his face. She smelled the earth on his skin and his adrenaline. It was a sweaty smell and she loved it. Sonya pushed his hand off and went down to the cabin. She turned around to grin at him and then continued. Tembo decided to follower her…slowly, but surely.

"I'm going on a woman-hunt."

**oOo**

Lawala approached Nedry who leaned over the deck. He looked like he wanted to be alone, but he turned around when he heard Lawala's light footsteps.

"You're good," Lawala said.

Nedry shrugged. "It's nothing. Being locked up makes you hypersensitive to sounds around you."

"Same with being blind," Lawala said.

He reflected on Nedry's words. _Why did Lopez pull that with him?_ It wasn't necessary. _Lopez is a jack-ass_ , he thought. He joined Nedry, but knew to keep his distance.

"How're your eyes?" Nedry asked. He kept his gaze on the calm ocean.

"They're good—thanks for asking."

Nedry nodded.

"I wanted to know…" Lawala said slowly. How could he approach this without pissing Nedry off?

"As long as it's not your typical ' _what's it like being in the slammer_ ' type question, you can ask whatever the hell you like."

"Not a problem. I wasn't going to ask that."

"Oh."

Lawala thought he sounded shocked and relieved. He pressed forward. "Why don't you and Robert Muldoon get along?"

Nedry didn't say anything for a moment. He fixed his collar, refusing to look at Lawala. "You're close to him, aren't you?"

"Don't answer question with a question," Lawala said, picking at the paint peeling off the deck's railing.

"What do you want me to tell you? That we're best friends who exchanged baseball cards when we were in diapers?"

"Why did you argue with him?"

"Because he was being his usual self—a holier-than-thou shithead."

"He helped me."

"After him and I exchanged words, yeah, that's when he helped you."

"You didn't have to do that," Lawala said.

"I did. Be thankful that you can see again."

An awkward moment of silence. The ocean's waves rose and fell in even rhythm.

"I don't understand why you argued with him _afterwards_ ," Lawala emphasized.

Nedry shrugged. "That? He loves it; trust me, it's all in fun."

_I don't believe that for one second,_ Lawala thought, folding his arms across his chest. The determination and fierceness he had possessed earlier when pursuing the dinosaur had diminished and now Nedry's flippancy annoyed him. He was capable of badgering Nedry to the point where he could get the info he wanted, but he had no desire to press him to that point. At the same time, he wouldn't allow him to badmouth Muldoon.

"He's not what you say he is."

"Then what is he?" Nedry asked. "He's your friend, isn't he? You and him have a shared past, ancient history. He was lost, but now found. Someone light up the fireworks."

Lawala shook his head. "You have so much hatred and bitterness towards him."

Nedry laughed. "You have no idea." Then he saw the solemn expression on Lawala's face. "I'm sorry. I know he means a lot to you, God knows why."

"I'll explain—"

"Some other day over roasted marshmallows," Nedry grinned and Lawala couldn't tell if he was laughing at him. "Your friend Robert—he's better off…"

"Better off what?" Lawala demanded.

"Better off drinking himself into a drunken stupor. Either that or fighting against his beloved raptors. He loves those dumb lizards."

Lawala glared at him. This wasn't the same Nedry who had helped him earlier.

"Speaking of which…" Nedry turned around quickly as if looking for something. "Wait here—I'm going to take care of that stupid lizard."

Lawala watched as he went downstairs into the cabin where the dinosaur was being held in its crate. _What did Nedry plan on doing?_ Nedry returned, grinning wickedly.

"You got a tranquilizer gun? I'm gonna put her to sleep. Lopez will never notice."

Lawala glanced around the boat's deck and then bent down to retrieve his gun. He checked to make sure there were enough darts inside.

"Here," he said not looking at Nedry. He was furious with him for the biting tone he had used against Muldoon. _Later on, I'll get the truth from him,_ Lawala thought and stared at the ocean that seemed to never end. The best way to thank Nedry was to give him his gun—so that he could take care of the "lizard". "And this is off the record."

"Of course." Nedry snatched the gun. "Be right back."

**oOo**

In the control room, Muldoon held Ellie's and Arnold's attention as he described the argument between Lopez and Nedry. Lex sat at Nedry's old workstation, playing solitaire on the computer. Harding had interjected to explain the situation in one word: _riveting_. Afterwards, he had left the control room to get dinner from the cafeteria.

"You should've seen the way they were biting each other's head off. They were like two raptors snapping and snarling at each other," Muldoon said.

Arnold snapped his lighter over a new cigarette. "I find it interesting that you compare them to raptors," he said.

"That's what it was like. Gerry was there. He'd tell you the same thing."

Arnold nodded and typed idly on his keyboard. Glancing at the video monitor, he saw the maintenance team still hadn't arrived at the paddock to repair the fence. Two hours had passed since the Biosyn team left and as soon as Muldoon and Harding had arrived in the control room, he had called up the maintenance team. _They need to get a move on it before John returns,_ Arnold thought. Then he remembered that most of the maintenance staff wasn't on the island today. Muldoon had probably forgotten too, especially with getting help for Lawala. As for the dinosaurs, surprisingly, none of the dilophosaurs had left their area. _For once, God is on our side,_ Arnold tapped his cigarette over the ashtray.

"Were you there, Ellie?" he asked.

Ellie stood near the entrance to the control room. "Not when they were arguing. I was there after Lawala got hit with the dilo saliva." She shrugged; not wanting to be involved in the situation. _What will John say?_ She thought. That question plagued her mind and everyone else's, although nobody approached that topic directly. _Maybe it's because Lex is listening._

"It was amazing," Muldoon said. "They were shredding each other to bits."

"No shit," Arnold replied. "Dennis isn't as sweet as a cupcake, so I'm not surprised that he got into it with someone from Biosyn."

"Yeah, but Lopez threw Nedry's incarceration in his face."

Arnold turned in his swiveling chair to Muldoon. "Are you for real?"

"I'm dead serious, that's when Dennis got quiet."

Arnold nodded. "That's probably a sore spot with him."

"It definitely is."

There was a sudden knock on the control room and Arnold's face blossomed new wrinkles when he saw who it was. Muldoon glanced over his shoulder and then looked at Arnold and Ellie.

"Bloody hell. Now we're going to hear about it."

Ellie turned around and saw John Hammond fumbling in his pocket for his security card. She closed her eyes not wanting to see Hammond at that moment. There was no telling if he'd seen the dilophosaur paddock. _When did he get in?_ Nobody, not even Harding, had alerted them. _That was strange,_ she thought. _Henry's with him—so is Alan—_

Hammond entered the control room, leaning on his cane. Henry Wu and Alan Grant trailed behind him. Muldoon and Arnold refused to look in their direction. Ellie glanced at Grant and he pretended to see right through her.

"Hi Grandpa," Lex said, smiling. She pulled away from the workstation and hugged Hammond briefly.

"Lex, dinner is prepared in the cafeteria. You run along; I'll meet with you shortly. Dr. Grant, why don't you go with her?"

Lex met Ellie's eyes to ask her if she was joining them. Ellie shook her head and Lex left the control room with Grant.

Hammond padded around the room and sat down in a swiveling chair catching his breath.

"Are you okay, Mr. Ham—" Wu started, but Hammond shook his head and clutched his cane.

"I'm fine, Henry, just fine. Take a seat. We all need to have a quick meeting." Wu sat next to Hammond.

Arnold, Ellie, and Muldoon glanced at each other.

"How was Sorna?" Ellie asked casually, hoping that Hammond would respond just as calmly.

"It was wonderful." His watery blue eyes swam behind his glasses and then froze over. "Henry and I are making lots of progress."

Wu nodded in agreement. "Dr. Grant was on site to provide his expertise."

"That's great to hear," Arnold said. He stubbed his cigarette in an ashtray and lit a new one.

"Don't smoke in my presence," Hammond said sharply.

Arnold blinked, surprised by Hammond's request, but honored it. He stubbed the new cigarette in the same ashtray and folded his hands on his lap. _He's never said anything about it before. He probably knows about the fence..._

"Now…I want answers from each of you," Hammond said slowly. "What happened down by the dilophosaur paddock today? I drove around with Henry and Dr. Grant only to find that section completely off from the rest of the park."

_'Completely off' is putting it mildly,_ Muldoon thought as he felt his chest tighten with anxiety. He wished he could take a quick drink of liquor from his flask, but he knew he couldn't do it in front of Hammond.

"What happened down there today?" The ice in Hammond's voice had not melted.

Arnold stared at the floor and Muldoon stood with a blank expression.

"Well? What happened?"

"The fences," Ellie started. "They short circuited."

Hammond shook his head violently. "Dr. Sattler, this doesn't concern you. I appreciate you trying to explain what happened, but I'd like to know from my employees." He saw the stunned look on her face and quickly amended his words. "Taking care of this park is not your responsibility. It's theirs. Don't put it on your shoulders."

Ellie nodded and tied her blonde hair into a ponytail to distract herself from the heavy tension in the control room. _I should've left with Lex._ She hated to be involved in situations that involved the park staff versus John Hammond. She knew from past experience that it could get ugly. Last time, she had witnessed Hammond talk down to them in the cafeteria in front of everyone. He had a tender grandfatherly side to him, but he was also capable of being a cold corporate bully, who would shred his employees to smithereens to get his point across.

"That fence didn't just short circuit; it's been trampled over and destroyed," Hammond continued. "Is anyone going to explain this to me?"

Arnold and Muldoon remained silent.

_No, because no answer will satisfy you,_ Ellie realized. _If Robert says Biosyn invaded, then you'll ask why they weren't stopped. If Ray says it was an accident, you'll badger him and claim that there's no such thing as accidents on this island, even though you know you've had plenty of them._ She sighed in frustration; it was the only sound in the control room.

Hammond glared at Arnold and Muldoon, oblivious to Ellie's sighing.

"We could've had numerous injuries today if those animals decided to roam around the park. Why wasn't anything done about this?"

_There_ were _injuries today,_ Arnold wanted to blurt out. He hated hearing the impatient tone in Hammond's voice. He glanced at Wu, who sat in Lex's chair, quiet and observing the situation. _You're lucky you weren't here for this Henry,_ Arnold thought.

"Because if I had tranquilized all of them, you would complain nonstop about how I'm hurting your precious animals," Muldoon finally said.

Hammond's jaw dropped from hearing his boldness. "Do you know who you're speaking to? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Mr. Hammond, I know—"

"No, you don't know. If you knew you wouldn't be speaking to me in that tone."

"There wasn't anything in offensive in my tone."

Hammond bolted from the chair and rose up and down on the balls of his feet, as he did whenever he was angry. "Have you forgotten that _you_ work for _me_?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Muldoon said, trying to keep his temper in check. He studied the control room's floor pattern.

"What do I pay you for if you're not going to take care of my park and animals? I have Ray smoking a pack a day and you drinking your disgusting liquor—and on the job no less."

Muldoon's head snapped up. John knew?!

"I don't pay you to be a drunk," Hammond said coldly. "And I don't pay you to be a chain-smoker." He pointed at Arnold. "I pay you both to do your jobs as the park warden and chief engineer. If you can't do it or if the job is too stressful for you to handle, then turn your papers in. I'm not having this. I want that fence fixed within the hour. I don't know how long that fence was allowed to stay like that, but that's totally unacceptable and it's _not_ happening again."

Hammond left the control room and slammed the door behind him.

Wu looked up. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Muldoon shook his head. "No, we'll handle it. It's not your problem, so don't worry about it, but thanks Henry."

"No problem." Wu smiled.

Arnold dissected the cigarette he was going to light up. "So much for sending Dennis off the island in cuffs."

Muldoon digested what Arnold said and remembered what he said earlier. "I had forgotten about that." He shrugged. "He left with his party, so whatever." He took out his flask and was about to gulp down his liquor when Ellie approached him.

"I could use a drink too," she said.

Muldoon glanced at his flask and then handed it to her. "Finish it off. I'm filling it up with rum when you're through."

Ellie nodded, took a sip, and wiped her mouth. She gave him the flask. "Thanks, I needed that. You guys are coming to dinner?"

"We'll see you in a bit," Arnold said.

"Don't let it get you down. You have to take working for Hammond and living on this island day by day or it'll drive you crazy," Ellie said and smiled sadly as she left the control room. Muldoon stared after her and then scratched his head in thought.

"What happened today?" Wu asked. "Hammond was really on a rampage."

"When isn't he?" Muldoon muttered.

"Had a run in with Dennis and his gang," Arnold said, lighting a new cigarette.

" _Again?_ " Wu's eyes widened in shock.

"Again," Muldoon said. "Once wasn't enough for him."

"Is my lab in good shape?"

"He wasn't near it—we weren't, I mean."

Wu sighed in relief. He remembered the last time he and Hammond had went to Isla Sorna to clone the new dinosaur species. When they had returned, his lab was in shambles.

"What's the deal with you and Lawala?" Arnold asked, puffing on his cigarette.

Muldoon thought about his question. He hadn't seen Lawala for years and he never would've expected to see him show up on Isla Nublar with Nedry and Biosyn. "I'll tell you some other time," he said. "Right now, I could use a vacation."

"We all could."

"I won't be able to take one until I get this fence fixed and ensure that the raptors are extinct again." Muldoon took out his walkie-talkie and opened the door. "I'll be on line one," he left the control room.

Arnold put his headset on.

"I take it I didn't miss anything," Wu said with half humor.

"Nothing except the daily dose of chaos that's the norm here," Arnold said. "Give me a few and I'll catch you up on the details."

Wu nodded. "Absolutely," he said and watched the monitor with Arnold.

**oOo**

Dodgson opened the door to the conference room. The team quietly filed in, each person kept to themselves. They had arrived from their mission two days ago. Howard King, Dodgson's personal assistant came in last, holding a black suitcase. The team sat down and Dodgson pointed at the middle of the long table. King silently placed the suitcase in clear sight for the team to see. Then he left the room.

"You can split your prize evenly," Dodgson said. He watched them carefully to see their reaction.

No one moved.

Dodgson closed the door and then turned back to the group.

Silence reigned.

"Fine, I'll do it," Nedry said. He reached across the table and yanked the suitcase. There was a loud metallic click.

Sonya and Tembo sat next to each other and whispered quietly as they watched Nedry flip open the suitcase. Lopez looked bored and Lawala yawned.

Suddenly, Nedry slammed the suitcase shut and shoved it back to the middle of the table. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Dodgson didn't respond.

The rest of the team was puzzled. Lopez sighed and reopened the suitcase. Tembo, Sonya, and Lawala leaned over.

Five American one dollar bills lay face up. George Washington's mint green image stared back at them.

"What the hell, Lew?" Tembo snapped.

"Where's our cash?" Lopez asked; his face paled in shock. "We got you what you wanted—"

" _Sit the fuck down!_ " Dodgson pointed at Lopez who had stood up from his seat and approached him. "You sit down right now and I'll be more than happy to explain."

Sonya blinked when she heard the razor edge in Dodgson's tone. He wasn't pleased, to say the least. Lawala waited to see what Dodgson would say. Nedry shook his head in disbelief.

"You ripped us off!" Lopez complained. "After all the trash we went through because of _him_." He pointed at Nedry.

"You point the finger at me and the thumb points back at you, dumb-ass," Nedry said icily.

"You want to talk about being ripped off, Raúl?" Dodgson asked and Lopez looked at him when he heard his name. "I'll tell you what being ripped off is. It's when you send a team, the best there is, to do a simple assignment, and they bring back crap. _That's_ what being ripped off is." Dodgson's gray eyes glistened dangerously behind his black shades.

"How can you say that after we brought you a healthy dilophosaur," Lopez continued. "Didn't you see her? We put her in the animal unit in the cage."

"Stop whining," Nedry said, smirking.

Lopez glared at him and bit his lip.

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Dodgson demanded. Then in a calm voice, he said, "Yes, I saw her. Let me make one thing clear to you—to _all_ of you. I thought I was crystal about this before, but apparently I was wrong."

Silence.

"When I send you out on these missions to Isla Nublar, I expect you to come back with a live dinosaur. Is that hard to understand?"

"No, Dr. Dodgson, but if you'd allow us to explain," Lopez started again, but Dodgson shook his head.

"It has to be alive. No excuses."

"We _did_ , don't we still get paid?" Sonya asked.

"You don't get paid unless you bring a live specimen back," Dodgson fired. "No live animal, no pay."

"That's impossible," Lopez whispered. "She was alive."

"'Was' is correct. Because she's not anymore," Dodgson said and turned around to leave the conference room. _Let them sit there and think about what they've done._

"What about Lawala's injury?" Nedry asked. "Doesn't he get compensation?"

"I wasn't aware," Dodgson said coldly. He turned around and fished in his wallet. "Here," he said and slammed a ten dollar bill on the table next to Lawala. "That should cover it." Then he stormed out of the room leaving the team in shocked silence.

"This doesn't make sense," Lopez said. "I know that animal was breathing when we brought her over."

Tembo looked from Nedry to Lopez. Then he glanced at Sonya. _Do_ _you feel what's about to happen?_ He mouthed to her. Sonya nodded. _Oh yeah, she definitely feels_ _it._

"Forget it, Raúl. We'll get another one next time."

"That's not the point. When did this happen?"

Nedry got up. "I couldn't do it when we were on the boat, so I did it later. You were guarding Lulu the Lizard with your life so when we got to headquarters, I pumped her full of tranquilizer darts."

Sonya and Tembo exchanged a knowing glance. Lawala picked up the ten dollar bill and examined it.

"Son of a bitch," Lopez growled. His hands clenched into threatening fists.

"Son of a lizard," Nedry said, trying to hold back a laugh. He headed towards the door. He opened it and then turned back. "Sorry guys, we knew that animal was poisonous and I said it from the get-go: we're not bringing back a stupid-spitting-poison-lizard."

Nedry was ready to leave when Lopez bolted from his seat and slammed the door closed before he could walk out.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Gave me what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The gun that killed our dinosaur."

Nedry rolled his eyes. "I got it from heaven."

"Don't play with me, Dennis or I swear—"

Sonya got up and grabbed Lopez's arm to pull him back. He shoved her roughly and her back slammed into the wall.

"You know what? Screw you both. I'm outta here." Sonya didn't look behind her as she slammed the door behind her.

"See, look what you did," Nedry said, pointing at the door that Sonya just slammed.

Lopez grabbed his finger and shoved it to the side.

Nedry's dark eyes lit up with shock. He took his glasses off and put them in his coat pocket. "Don't touch me," he said in a low voice. "Don't put your hands anywhere near me."

"Or what? You'll knock out my teeth? If you even _spit_ at me, I'll press charges against you." He glared at Nedry, who started rolling up his sleeves. "Then you can go back to sniffing crack with your cellmate."

"You piece of—" Nedry raised a fist when Tembo brought it down.

"You both need to back off each other," he said, pushing Lopez and Nedry away. He stood between the, playing the mediator role.

Finally, Lawala made his way over. He stared at the ground and then lifted his head and met Lopez's furious glare. It wasn't like him to be this humbled, but after what happened with his near-blindness, Lawala knew he couldn't act any other way.

"Raúl, it was me, okay? I gave him the gun. You can be pissed off as much as you like, but it's a done deal."

Lopez whirled around, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Why?" he asked shrilly. "How could you do this?"

Lawala shook his head not saying anything.

"You know how much this meant to me." Lopez sounded hurt. Then his voice tightened. "You did this on purpose to get back at me—because of what happened today. I was going to get you help, George. You know I was."

"That's bullshit," Nedry said. "You cared more about the lizard than what happened to him."

"No one asked for your input."

"No one had to."

"You want a reward so that you'll shut up? Roland, give him Lawala's ten dollar bill. We know Dennis needs cash to motivate him."

Tembo chortled and Nedry shot him and Lopez a murderous glare. Lopez reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill. "Here, I know how much it means to you," he crumpled up the bill and threw it at Nedry. It fell to the ground and Nedry stared at it, refusing to pick it up. Lopez turned back to Lawala.

"That was wrong, George. Giving him the gun just like that."

Lawala shrugged his shoulders. "You'll get over it."

"I will, but next time—"

"There won't be next time if you keep flapping your lips," Lawala threatened. He had heard enough and reached the end of his line. It was bad enough that Lopez didn't help him out earlier and then for Dodgson to give him the ten dollar bill like it would compensate for what happened. He was thoroughly disgusted.

Lopez pointed at Nedry. "This is your fault. This assignment could've been a success if it weren't for you trying to hog the spotlight. I'd keep going, but how about we find another place to speak."

"I don't want to be in the same room as you," Nedry said. "That's a scary thought. You might kill me."

"Not might. I _would_."

Lawala said, "Sometimes I wonder, out of you two, whose worse."

Nedry looked surprised and Lopez was obviously annoyed. Before he left the room, he ripped up the ten dollar bill that Dodgson had given him and threw the green pieces in the air. Then he exited, glad to be away from everyone. Lawala had things that weighed on his mind, none that he cared to share to anybody.

"After you." Tembo gestured for Nedry to exit first.

Nedry left the conference room.

Tembo watched him go into a meeting room down the hall and then turned to Lopez. "What do you want to go after next time?"

Lopez thought for a moment. "I dunno; it has to be something good, a real challenge."

"Something similar to our dilophosaurus as long as it doesn't spit."

"We'll talk more about this later. Right now, I have a nerd to hunt for."

Lopez left the room and Tembo watched as he quickened his pace, each step louder than the last. What a day…and what a shame to lose that dinosaur. But it was nothing compared to what Tembo wanted to go after. He'd have to wait, but when the chance presented itself, he'd stop at nothing to go after his prime target: a full grown tyrannosaurus rex. Tembo wanted to experience again the thrill of the hunt that Sonya had boasted about earlier. _Too bad about what happened today, but hey, accidents happen._ _Next time, there will be no screw-ups,_ he thought. _Especially none on Biosyn's side._

**oOo**

Lopez followed Nedry into a smaller meeting room on the same floor. _Right now would be the perfect time to confront this arrogant nerd,_ he thought. Nedry sat down and pulled out a candy bar from his coat pocket. Staring at the wall and oblivious to Lopez who took a seat across from him, he munched on the chocolate angrily. Lopez watched him and waited patiently.

"Speak," Nedry said.

"For future reference—don't ever botch up my assignments again. I know you wished that Dodgson had put you in charge."

Nedry made a face as if he had swallowed cold oatmeal. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"C'mon Dennis, we both know you're jealous of my position."

Nedry shook his head. "There are things I feel towards you based on what happened today and trust me: jealousy is not one of them."

"I'm in charge—"

"— _was_ in charge. Get it straight, Raúl."

"If there's a problem you come to me."

"Oh, I came to you alright. I shouted in your face and that really solved the problem, didn't it?"

Lopez drummed his fingers on the table. "You're in no position to take things into your own hands."

"And you're in no position to speak to me like you own my every move."

Lopez blinked.

"I did what I had to do because you were too busy drooling at that stupid lizard."

"It's called a dilophosaurus. Repeat after me: _die-loh-foh-saw-rus_."

"I don't care what it's called."

"You should care; especially if—"

Nedry pointed at Lopez. "You can shut your trap right now. George was in lots of pain and if I didn't get help for him, that spit would've made him permanently blind."

"You were worried about him getting hurt?" He thought about it.

"Not getting. He _was_ hurt."

"Do you want a medal for your kind deed? How about a purple heart?"

"No, I want you to realize that you behaved like a total jack-ass today for no reason." Nedry saw that Lopez wasn't going to reply. He got up and opened the door and stopped.

"Funny how you had an issue with Lawala's injuries…yet last time we paid a visit to the Isla Nublar, you assaulted Robert Muldoon."

Nedry turned around and Lopez swore he saw a shadow pass over his face. "That's different," he said quietly.

"What makes it different? Oh, I know—you _deliberately_ went after him. It wasn't a freak accident. Care to explain your behavior?"

"It's personal; he ruined my life."

"'It's personal; he ruined my life.' Excuses."

"Whatever."

"I have some advice to you, from one professional to another—"

"Keep it to yourself."

Lopez smiled at seeing Nedry agitated. "Keep your personal and professional life separate. Don't bring it to work. No one wants to hear about Muldoon or whoever's on your blame list."

"Thanks for the unsolicited advice."

"My pleasure, I'm always happy to help out a fellow colleague." He tapped Nedry's shoulder in a friendly, but completely false gesture. Nedry took one glance at his hand and shoved it away. Lopez stepped towards the doorway. "And by the way, just so we're on the same page…the next time you undermine my authority will be your last. I don't appreciate having my toes stepped on."

Nedry stood eye to eye with Lopez. "Then expect them to be _stomped_ on in the near future."

Nedry left the room and Lopez watched him like a raptor stalking its prey. Pure hatred lit up his eyes. Then he grinned. _That's what you think, you pathetic son of a bitch._

**oOo**

Dodgson didn't make a request for a dinosaur until three months later. When he finally did, no one, not even Ian Malcolm, could have predicted what would happen. The end results would resound like a gong's echo in the quietest of nights; and for the Biosyn and InGen staff, things would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in this chapter that are quoted and alluded to are "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses and "Locked Up" by Akon. I'm just giving credit where it's due. :-) -Sassy Lil Scorpio


	12. The Beauty of Egotism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson gives his third assignment to the team: capture a live velociraptor. Nedry wonders if the team is hiding something from him. Hammond laments that Costa Rican officials have found out about the latest problems on his island.

Dennis Nedry pulled away from the curb and turned the radio's volume up. It was eight a.m. in the morning and he had just completed another assignment for Lewis Dodgson. _Lousy jerks won't even know what hit them,_ he thought as he glanced in the rearview mirror. The headquarters of Cetus, another bioengineering firm that Dodgson had targeted, grew smaller as Nedry drove away. He whistled, pleased with his accomplished mission. In a few hours, when the big-wigs turned on their computers, they'd find their hard drives and mother boards completely wiped out.

Nedry stopped at a traffic light and unbuttoned the top of his janitor outfit. Dodgson had instructed him to go during the night. That would give him more than enough time to steal the information he needed and destroy his tracks. He had gone in just as everyone was leaving for the day. A snobby man in an imitation Versace suit had commented that the "underlings" had arrived. He had put a plastic covering over his computer and keyboard and glared at Nedry as if to say: " _don't even think of putting your smudgy fingers on my precious computer._ " Nedry just grinned the entire time. _That plastic won't do a damn thing for you;_ he wanted to say to the guy who sneered at him. _Too bad I won't get to see your reaction when you turn on your useless computer._

The light turned green. Nedry pressed the gas pedal and sped down the road.

**oOo**

" _Daddy, I want a golden goose, and I want it NOW!_ " shrieked the spoiled brat, Veruca Salt. In the television, she skipped around the colorful factory room and pounded her small fists on her father's chest in an attempt to make him give in to her request. Geese honked in the background while they lay golden eggs.

It was mid morning on the island and Lex Murphy was sprawled out in front of the huge television in the staff lodge's recreation room. Tim Murphy sat on the couch behind her munching on buttery popcorn.

"I love this movie," he said, passing her the bowl.

The door opened and Lex glanced behind her. Henry Wu walked in.

"Hi Dr. Wu!" Lex said. "Want some popcorn?"

Wu shook his head, smiling. "How many times have you both watched _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_?"

"More times than we can count," Tim said. "Want to see my new drawing?"

"Sure."

Tim picked up his sketch pad that he always carried with him. He flipped several pages and found the picture he wanted to show to Wu. Tim held out the sketch pad to Wu, who took it and studied the drawing. Wu handed the sketchpad back to him.

"Very good drawing of velociraptor. It's very close to the real ones we have here in Jurassic Park."

"It's not velociraptor, its _deinonychus_. Dr. Grant said that deinonychus is similar to velociraptor."

Wu nodded. "You have talent, Tim, keep up the awesome work. When am I going to get a drawing? I'd love to put one on my office wall."

Tim tore out the page and handed it to Wu. "Have this one." It was the picture of the deinonychus. Tim had drawn the dinosaur based on the research he had done. It was drawn in great detail, to the point where Wu could actually feel the pebbled texture of deinonychus. Tim had chosen bright greens and muddled browns in his interpretation of the dinosaur.

"Thanks, that's nice of you," Wu said as he folded the picture in half. "Quick question: have you seen your grandfather around today? I need to speak with him."

"He was at the visitor center when we last saw him."

"Alright. Can you let him know that I was looking for him?"

Tim and Lex nodded.

"See you guys later and don't eat too much chocolate and popcorn," Wu said as he left the room.

Tim and Lex went back to watching their movie. Veruca Salt broke into a song about how she wanted the whole world locked in her pocket.

**oOo**

"I want…" Lewis Dodgson began, "something phenomenal—an animal that will challenge you in every sense of the word."

The team sat in the conference room, patiently waiting to hear his request. He didn't come right out with it. Dodgson slinked around the room and studied their expressions. He preferred to guess what their responses would be, before actually seeing it. Lopez looked interested, as always. Sonya put her head down to take a cat nap. _That'll change quick,_ Dodgson thought as he tip-toed behind her and tapped her shoulder. Sonya looked up and smiled weakly when she saw who woke her up.

"Oh, it's just you."

"That's right, it's just me—your boss."

Sonya smiled again and put her head down, but Dodgson noticed her eyes were open, which meant he had her attention.

Tembo's focus never left Dodgson Lawala crossed his arms across his chest. Nedry entered the room and waited by the doorway. Dodgson gestured him to take a seat. Nedry came in and sat next to Sonya. On her right side, Lopez rolled his eyes. Tembo and Lawala sat across from them and watched the silent drama play out. Sonya leaned over to Nedry as he whispered in her ear and they both broke out in peals of laughter. Dodgson kept walking around the conference room, not saying a word.

"What is it?" Tembo pressed.

Dodgson walked to the front of the room and five pairs of eyes focused on him.

"I want a velociraptor."

It wasn't a request, but a command.

"Bring me a velociraptor from Isla Nublar, a healthy breathing adult…and you can name your own price. I'll give you time to think about it. Come to me with a decision and a concrete plan of how you'll obtain the animal by midnight." Dodgson glanced at his wristwatch. "It's noon; you have twelve hours."

He left the room and they watched as the door close behind him. It was quiet in the room as if everyone was expecting each other to speak. Tembo stayed silent. Sonya leaned back in the swiveling chair, examining her nails. Lopez stared at the wall, in deep thought. Lawala stretched his arms and suppressed a yawn. Nedry finally broke the smothering silence.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but my decision's already made." Nedry stood up and headed towards the door.

"And that is?" Tembo asked.

"Two words: hell no."

"Why's that?"

"Going after a raptor is suicide."

Lopez snapped out of his trance. "So now you're making all the rules, Dennis?"

"You can't be serious."

"What if I am?" he countered.

"Then you're more stupid than I gave you credit for."

Lopez rose from his chair when Sonya yanked at his sleeve, making him sit down again.

"It's not like Lew gave us much of a choice," she said. "He said come to him with a decision and a plan." Sonya's point hit home and everyone became quiet again.

Several minutes passed when Lopez spoke up again. "Imagine going after a velociraptor." He expected them to share his enthusiasm. "Come on! We can do this, why are you guys just sitting there?"

Tembo shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head? You doubt our team's abilities to get the job done?"

"No," Tembo said. "Going after a raptor is like finding a kitten in a locked room. It's too easy. There's no challenge."

Lopez's face scrunched up from Tembo's pronouncement. "Are you kidding, Roland? Going after a raptor is the icing on the cake. If we can bring down a raptor, then we can take down any dinosaur on that island. Raptor, the bird of prey."

"I'd much prefer to hunt a rex and mount its beautiful head in my trophy room back at Mombassa. Rexy's the _greatest_ predator that's ever lived and I'm the second greatest predator that's going to bring her down. The rex is a lion on the loose in a wedding chapel—more danger and more fun. A raptor…" Tembo's voice trailed off. "A raptor is just a raptor."

Lopez got up from the table and Tembo mirrored his actions. For a moment, the rest of the group thought they were going to have a physical fight over the opposing viewpoints.

Tembo grinned wickedly. "I'll do it—on one condition."

"What's that?"

"After we get the raptor, we go after the mighty T-Rex."

"Deal," Lopez said and slapped a high-five with Tembo.

"God help me, I'm surrounded by egotistical idiots," Nedry said, shaking his head. They were actually considering hunting down a velociraptor.

"Never mind him," Tembo said. "Get the rest of the team."

Lopez nodded, but didn't take his furious glare off Nedry. "Sonya? You with us?"

"Yeah, I'm with you guys. George?"

Lawala spoke quietly. "Sounds like a plan, long as no one gets hurt."

 _He's still sour from our last assignment,_ Lopez thought. _We'll be short a mercenary if I don't say something quick._ To assuage his fears, Lopez said, "No one's going to get hurt. We've been to the park twice already. Last time was an accident and it won't happen again. You'll be fine." He looked Lawala straight in the eye. "I promise," he added.

Nedry watched as the team pooled together to discuss how they would accomplish Dodgson's latest assignment. He opened the door. No one turned in his direction. Sighing, Nedry left the room and headed to the vending machines down the hallway.

"Good riddance," Lopez muttered.

"You can't have that attitude," Tembo said.

"Why not? It's not like we need him to pull this off."

Sonya walked around the table and pushed in the chairs. "That's where you're wrong, Raúl. We _do_ need him. Who else knows Jurassic Park's security systems?"

Lopez remained silent, not wanting to answer her question.

"That's right, none of us," Sonya said. "Until we find someone else who can break computer codes, we're completely dependent on Dennis."

"Which is why I'm sick of him."

"You don't have to be hateful. Just talk to him. Mention the money factor that Dodgson brought up. I'm sure he'll give in."

Lopez sighed. "Come on, Roland. Let's tag-team him. He won't have a choice." He opened the door and Tembo followed him. "George, Sonya, if you two can outline a plan of how we're going to do this, that'd be awesome."

Sonya nodded and Lawala watched as they left the conference room to find Nedry.

**oOo**

"The answer is no."

"Why 'no'?" Lopez asked. "Why must you be so damn difficult?"

"It's in my blood," Nedry said.

They were at the far end of the brightly lit hallway near two vending machines. Nedry had been waiting around when they showed up to confront him. The only ones present were Dodgson's team; all the offices and cubicles on that particular floor were empty.

"'No,'" Tembo repeated.

Nedry glanced at him. "Yes, I said 'no'. Haven't you ever been told 'no' as a kid?" He inserted four quarters into the vending machine and pressed the buttons. A Hershey's bar tumbled down and he picked it up. "Besides, I'm sick of going after long dead lizards. Must we live in the past?"

"I don't consider it living in the past," Tembo said. "We're thinking of the future."

"Not Lopez. None of these paleontologists have a mind big enough to think ahead into the future."

Lopez looked up sharply. Nedry shoved the candy bar in his pocket. "Nothing personal, Raúl."

"What do you have against the field of paleontology?" Lopez asked.

"Nothing."

"There must be something you hate about it, if you constantly call the dinosaurs 'lizards.'"

"Doesn't dinosaur mean 'terrible lizard'?"

"It does, yes."

"I rest my case then." Nedry was ready to head back to the meeting room when Lopez called him back.

"That doesn't explain your issue with my chosen career."

"I don't have an issue."

"You have plenty."

Nedry looked over his shoulder and gestured for them to follow him back to the conference room.

Lopez shook his head. "We can discuss this out here."

"Suit yourself," Nedry said, walking back to them. "Don't we all have issues?"

"Yes, we do," Lopez said. "Backtrack: what's your issue with paleontology?"

"It's not an issue," Nedry said stiffly. "I just don't see the appeal of living in the past. Lizards lived, lizards died. End of story."

"Ohhhh, so you see it as living in the past?"

"It _is_ living in the past."

Lopez chuckled. "Funny that you claim it's living in the past. Consider this: what have you been doing every time we go to Isla Nublar to snatch a dinosaur for Dodgson? What has been your main goal?"

Nedry didn't answer, but raised his eyebrows.

"To leave your tracks with Robert Muldoon. He testified against you a year ago in court."

"More than two years ago."

"And you've kept your grudge against him all this time. It's healthy and alive, fresh and new as the day it was born…that'd be the day of your arrest, right?"

Nedry stared at Lopez, his dark eyes vacant behind his glasses. Lopez congratulated himself on a job _very_ well done. He knew he had gotten to Nedry. It was easy to tell. When Nedry's heartstrings were plucked, his typical witty remarks and smart comebacks faded into an awful silence. _When you shut your trap, silence is golden, silver, and copper combined,_ Lopez thought. Lopez caressed his beard as he thought of more shots he could take at Nedry. It was too easy and so much fun. He could tell from Tembo's nod that he should continue.

"It must've been embarrassing to get dragged away in handcuffs right in front of the people you used to work with. Especially after that terrible sentence you received: ten to fifteen years upstate in a federal prison. Or the nicer term for it: 'federal correctional institution'." _Wow, I just slapped a gag order on him with that last comment,_ Lopez thought. _You should be proud of me, Roland._ "Care to tell us what that's like?"

"It's the most invigorating experience I've ever had." He grinned and Lopez flinched, upset that Nedry had finally said something. His menacing smirk further irritated Lopez. Nedry had a sneaky crocodile grin: you couldn't tell if he was laughing _at_ you or _with_ you. "I highly recommend it to everyone—including you both."

Lopez decided to play along. "Was it a humbling moment for you?" He sounded like a therapist trying to dig deep into his client's emotions.

"On the contrary. It was a proud and hateful moment for me. But like everything else: I got through it and put it behind me."

 _Gotcha._ Lopez clapped his hands together. "You didn't. You allowed that wound to fester, so that when Dodgson sent me and Sonya to bust you out of prison, you already had plenty of time to plot your revenge. Who was the first person on your hit-list?"

Nedry took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

"When you finally caught up with Robert Muldoon, you were more than ready to deliver some payback. Let's refresh our memories: why were you going after him again? Because of something he did to you two years ago?"

Tembo instigated. "Tell him the truth about himself. He needs to hear it."

Nedry looked up and shot a quick glare at Tembo, obviously upset that he was taking part in this.

Confident, Lopez closed in for the kill. "And if that's the case—wouldn't that be considered…living in the past?"

Nedry resumed cleaning his glasses.

Lopez went on. "I was wrong about you before. You weren't embarrassed that day in court. In fact, you looked pretty damn proud even though you'd been caught in the act."

Nedry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Lopez could tell by the expression on his face that he was trying to figure it out.

"I was at your trial and sentencing. So was Sonya. I remember the prosecutor telling Muldoon to focus on him and not on you because even back then you hated him. You want to talk about living in the past? You live your life as if your arrest and trial happened yesterday."

Nedry still said nothing as he put his glasses on again.

Lopez held his own wrists together in front of him. " _Click-click_ , I'm locked up."

Tembo was thoroughly amused and chortled at Lopez's last statement. Nedry left them and walked down the hallway. Lopez and Tembo followed him. They didn't let up and Nedry had to fight against the urge to slam Lopez's teeth down his throat. He shoved his clenched fists in his pockets still maintaining his silence.

"Roland, did you know that white-collar criminals like Dennis don't go to a country club prison?"

"What? No Club Fed?"

"Nope, he gets to share the same prison yard with rapists, thieves, arsonists, embezzlers, drug dealers, murderers, hackers—oh wait, he _is_ a hacker. That's the only reason we want him around so that he can hack into Jurassic Park's security systems."

"He has use after all."

Nedry stopped and turned around. "By the time you both quit, your beloved raptors will be extinct again. Between now and that time, why don't you spend your time in Bone Brushing 101," Nedry pointed to Lopez. "You can go to Mercenaries-for-Hire," he said to Tembo. "You should buy a t-shirt that says _I-wanna be-like-Robert Muldoon_ since it's obvious that's who you're modeling your career after."

Tembo said, "At least I still have a career. Where's yours? Oh that's right, it got flushed down the toilet the same day they locked you up. No more certification. No more sitting in front of a computer as a—what's the fancy name for a computer nerd, Raúl?"

"System analyst. It means he analyzes computer systems. I'm sure he had plenty of time to analyze the bricks in his prison cell. No two bricks are the same."

"They say no two assholes are exactly alike, but for you two, I'd make an exception," Nedry snapped. He flashed another broad grin and continued down the hallway.

No one said anything and it wasn't obvious who won the verbal war. The only sounds were their heavy footsteps. They passed by an elevator and the doors opened up. Dodgson stepped out with a stack of folders.

"What are you doing out here? Did you make a decision?"

Lopez shook his head. "No, we didn't."

"You have ten hours. Why are you guys walking up and down the hallway wasting time? You should've decided as a group that you agreed to complete the assignment. Right now, all of you should be planning on how you're getting a raptor off that island in one piece."

"We decided, Dr. Dodgson, to go along with it. We're waiting on him." Tembo pointed at Nedry who lingered ten feet away. "He's holding us up."

Dodgson glanced in his direction. "Dennis, I need you go survey the damage at Cetus. Come back later and talk to the team. By then, you should've made up your mind."

"Will do, Lew," Nedry said and went to get his belongings for the mini-assignment.

Lopez and Tembo watched him leave. Dodgson turned back to them, not hiding his annoyance. "You have until midnight to make a group decision. If not, I'll make it for you."

**oOo**

"There you are," Wu said as he entered Hammond's office in the visitor center.

Hammond was sitting behind his desk and talking on the phone in a low tone. Wu could tell he wasn't happy by the way he closed his eyes, and sighed in exasperation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hammond—"

Hammond looked up and Wu saw his facial features harden. He pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Wu took the hint and sat down. While he waited, he listened to half of the conversation taking place.

"Yes, I understand, but _you_ have to understand that—no, that's not right. You can't just do this. Before you come here, I need to consult with my lawyer—I don't know where or who you heard this from. Is it a reliable source?"

He held up his pointer finger indicating to Wu that he would speak with him in a moment. "—when you have substantial proof that—" Hammond sighed again and his voice rose. "This isn't right; I hope you are aware that what you're doing is against the law. Yes, that's right—you have a good day." Hammond slammed the phone on the receiver and looked up at Wu, who sat in front of the desk, waiting patiently. "These people are unbelievable, Henry," he said, shaking his head. "You have no idea what they're trying to do."

"Who are 'they'?" Wu asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Hammond got up and came around his desk. Wu stood up from the chair and they exited the office together. Walking down the hallway, Hammond leaned on his cane for support.

"'They' as in the Costa Rican officials. They want to inspect my island because they heard about a recent injury or situation took place. They're not even willing to give me the information of who got injured or how it happened. Yet, they feel they're entitled to just marching over here to examine every inch of my island."

Wu's eyebrows rose when Hammond said ' _my_ '. After all this time, Hammond still considered Isla Nublar to be his island even though they were located off the coast of Costa Rica. They walked to the control room's door and Wu got out his security pass which granted them access. It was early evening and most of the park staff was eating dinner in the cafeteria. Hammond glanced around and then turned back. Wu followed him, wondering where he wanted to go.

"Do you want to go to the labs?"

"No, I'd prefer to go to my bungalow. We'll discuss this over ice cream."

**oOo**

Half-full containers of Chinese food were strewn across the table in the meeting room in Biosyn's headquarters. Tembo, Sonya, Lopez, and Lawala had eaten to their heart's content and continued to formulate plans of how they'd retrieve a velociraptors for Dodgson. Lopez was pleased with their progress. He was beginning to believe that they could pull off this heist. As long as everyone worked together, there shouldn't be a problem.

"We can take down a raptor. If we take down a raptor, then we're unstoppable. It's the icing on the cake."

"What flavor's the icing?" Sony asked.

"Chocolate buttercream."

"Mmm, my fave."

"To get back on track," Lopez said, "a velociraptor is the trophy, the crowning achievement."

"No, that's a T-Rex," Tembo said. He grabbed a container and scooped out pork fried rice on his plate.

"Rex later, raptor now."

Sonya laughed and poured herself a cup of soda. "That's a good slogan, Raúl."

"So you're with us one hundred percent, Sonya?" Lopez asked.

"Of course, I am. You know I live for these living-on-the-edge assignments. This time, let me be the one to shoot her down. If you let a woman handle this, then it'll work out fine. You men are so…"

Tembo swallowed a spoonful of pork fried rice. "So what? Finish your tangent."

"So dirty!"

She burst out laughing and Tembo threw an empty Chinese food container at her. Sonya threw it back and it hit the wall. Lawala picked it up and tossed it in the trash container.

"Guys, we have to work out how we're going to do this."

Lawala sat down again and waited for him to continue. "The floor is yours, Raúl," he said.

"Thanks George, at least someone is listening."

At the same moment, Lawala heard footsteps approaching the conference room from outside.

"First, we have to disable the computer systems. That's a given. We have to get the best guns for this assignment to take out these raptors, but it shouldn't be hard. We should get a big healthy adult. If we can get an adult and a juvenile, then all the better for us."

"I thought we were just getting one lizard," Lawala said, noticing Lopez frown. "Isn't one enough?"

"We're aiming for two."

"That's enthusiastic on your part."

"Very, but I think Dr. Dodgson will appreciate it if we bring back two raptors to make up for last time."

Now it was Lawala who frowned.

The doors opened and Nedry walked in. Everyone grew silent as they watched him take a seat at the far end of the table. He had just returned from "surveying the damage" as Dodgson put it. The same uppity man, who had made a face at him the night before, had asked for his help when he returned. _Do you know_ any _thing about computers?_ The man had asked with genuine curiosity. Nedry was about to ask him the same question, but with absolute contempt. He had forced himself to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing. In his most pious manner, he had shaken his head and made up a bogus lie about being totally computer illiterate. _What a stupid below-average imbecile,_ Nedry had thought scornfully. He had walked out the building, past the television news reporters that were covering the story. _I get to be on the six o'clock news._ The best part was the damage had been done and Dodgson had rewarded him half a million dollars for the trouble he had caused at Cetus. _It pays to work for Lew Dodgeson._

He had walked into the conference room with a confident grin on his face. Slowly, it evaporated when he sat down and listened to the conversation taking place. Nedry yawned and turned to Lopez.

"I know you're not talking about raptors—again," Nedry said, rolling his eyes. "Give it a rest."

Lopez's hands balled into tight fists. "Yeah, I'm talking about it." He glared at Nedry. "I'll talk about it all day and all night if I feel like it. No one's going to stop me from talking about it."

"I get your point. You don't have to repeat yourself like a broken record."

The tension in the room was as oppressive as a humid summer day in Florida. Tembo, Sonya, and Lawala watched like spectators at a boxing match, wondering which opponent would get knocked out and who would be the victor.

"Talk is cheap like Hammond. I'd love to see you back up all your talk."

Lopez nodded as he accepted Nedry's challenge. "Bet. I'll do it. And I won't get one, I'll get _two_." He held up two fingers for Nedry to see.

"Let's see if you're still talking after it eats you alive. That'd be something worth watching."

"You're the one who's afraid, Dennis. You don't have to hide behind smokescreens and psychology games."

"Someone give Raúl the Fool a hundred dollars." Nedry applauded. "You're damn right, I'm afraid—it's because I know better than to mess with them. They're vicious, Robert hates them." He popped a stick of gum in his mouth.

Tembo and Lawala watched the scene play out. Sonya licked her lips and served herself the rest of the chicken and broccoli. She was completely entertained by Lopez's and Nedry's quarrel.

"Since when do you care about what Robert Muldoon thinks?"

"I don't," Nedry said, cracking his gum. "But when it comes to these lizards—"

Lopez leaned across the table. " _Raptors_. They're called _veloci_ raptors. Show some respect."

"You should take your own advice."

Lopez stared at him and then looked around the room to see if anyone would support him. Sonya played with her food. Lawala snapped open a can of Coke. Tembo watched them, completely detached from their conflict. _This one's yours, Raúl,_ he mouthed.

"These lizards are very bad. When Hammond was putting the final touches on Jurassic Park, Robert and his crew tried to get one inside the enclosure. Something went wrong, and the worker got devoured alive right in front of him."

"I'm surprised you had nothing to do with that screw-up."

Nedry continued as if Lopez hadn't said anything. "By the time the rest of the workers finished shooting the lizard, the man was long gone."

Sonya stifled a giggle. Her face went blank when Nedry glared in her direction.

"Robert had the man's arm in his grip and when that slipped out of his reach, it was over."

Tembo chortled, disrupting the brief silence.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Nedry shot at him. "If it were you, would you want us laughing?"

"The raptor just fed so that man's troubles were over before they even began."

"Were you even listening to anything I just said?"

"I'm hanging on to every word. May I add that Robert Muldoon should've been relieved that it was his pawn that got devoured and not him?"

"You are the exact definition of dimwitted."

Tembo recoiled as if he'd been punched in the face. He fixed a murderous glare on Nedry. "Dimwitted, am I?"

"Yes, dimwitted. Repeat after me: dim. Witted. Do you need me to break it down for you?"

"That's the second time you've insulted me today."

"Consider it a compliment. It's rare when I insult someone twice in one day unless they're high on my list of favorite people." Nedry ignored Tembo's hateful stare and continued to explain what happened that night on the island. "I remember that night clearly because he kept going on and on about how the raptors should be destroyed. He was distraught and really, even now I can't blame him for feeling like that. He drank himself to sleep and wouldn't wake up for hours because he was too angry to see Hammond. It was from that accident that Hammond faced a lawsuit from the deceased party's family. That's why he invited Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm, along with his lawyer, Donald Gennaro, to come and inspect the island to make sure that it was safe."

Lopez yawned. "And the park passed the test, right? So what do we have to worry about?"

Nedry was frustrated at Lopez's persistence. _Why can't he let it be?_ The reason Jurassic Park proved to be safe was because he returned to the control room in the nick of time that night to turn back on the security systems. If he hadn't returned, who knows what would've happened. Thankfully that was not the case and the tour had finished successfully the next day much to Hammond's delight. _It doesn't change the fact that some of those lizards are walking killing machines._

"So it killed one nameless unimportant worker," Lopez said. "Big deal."

"His name was Jophery," Nedry said. "And it _is_ a big deal."

"When did this happen? More than two years ago. Here we go again, living in the past."

Nedry closed his eyes since Lopez being in his vision range was starting to infuriate him. "They're vicious." _What more can I say?_

"So?"

Nedry opened his eyes again and took a deep breath.

"So I'm not messing with them and neither should you. You have no idea what we're up against. But if Dumb," he pointed at Lopez, "and Dumber," he pointed at Tembo, "want to be the ignorant jerks to get the lizard, then so be it. You're not dragging me in."

No one spoke.

Nedry got up and left the room. Lawala glanced in his direction and then went back to eating his dinner as if the confrontation had never taken place.

"We have five more hours," Tembo said, annoyed.

"We've already made our decision," Lopez said. "If he doesn't want to go along with it, then too bad. I'm still doing it. I'll find a way with or without him. The world sure as hell doesn't revolve around Dennis, and neither does this team."

"I'll go talk to him," Sonya said, pushing away from the table.

The door closed behind her.

**oOo**

Wu and Hammond sat in the dining area of the modest and comfortable bungalow. On the table between them was a bucket of German chocolate ice cream. Hammond eagerly scooped it out to put on his plate. Wu watched him, his plate clean and untouched. He wasn't hungry, but he figured he would humor Hammond and sit with him while he enjoyed the ice cream. In between swallowing spoonfuls of ice cream, Hammond confided to Wu about the phone call he had received earlier.

"That's the thing, Henry. Who was injured on my island and why don't I know about it? When did it happen?"

Wu remembered what Arnold had told him the last time the Biosyn team had invaded the island. Arnold had filled him in on everything from George Lawala's injury, to Dennis Nedry begging for their assistance, and what Robert Muldoon and Gerry Harding had witnessed at the dilophosaur paddock. Wu chose his words carefully.

"It might have happened when we were at Site B."

"But if that's the case, why wasn't I told?"

Wu met Hammond's eyes that simply asked to hear the truth. Wu's heart froze. When Hammond looked like that, it made him feel guilty for lying. But he knew he was doing it to protect him. That's what Arnold said: the less _John knows about these situations; the better._ At the time, lying and covering up the truth seemed like a horrid thing to do.

Arnold, Wu, Muldoon and Harding had discussed how to tell things to Hammond without directly telling him. Harding didn't want to take part in it. Muldoon was for it, stating that in the past, he had tried to talk to Hammond about various park issues only to be dismissed as an alarmist. What was the point of being truthful with Hammond if he was only going to glaze over it? Muldoon didn't consider what he did to be a "full deception". _Don't ask, don't tell and if he asks, gel over the truth._ Those were Muldoon's exact words. Wu knew it made Arnold feel weird to lie only because he didn't want to be the same as Nedry. It always came back to the fact that Nedry was the epitome of a lying traitor and _nobody_ wanted to imitate his actions or even appear like they were mimicking him.

The other part was that Muldoon and Arnold had been the bearers of bad news and told Hammond about Nedry's betrayal when he first got arrested. Ever since then, it was a sore point for them when they had to tell Hammond anything regarding Nedry and Biosyn.

Wu realized he couldn't answer Hammond's question, so in a way, he was alleviated from the responsibility of telling him what occurred while they were at Site B. He also knew that Hammond wasn't accusing him. Why would he when he accompanied Hammond to Site B and helped him with the park?

As if he read Wu's mind, Hammond said: "It's not you, so don't worry."

"You know what I think, John?" Wu finally scooped out ice cream on his plate.

"What's that?" Hammond had been mashing his ice cream down to a thick liquid when he looked up.

"I think the accident was minor—like a maintenance worker spraining their ankle. Robert and Ray didn't feel the need to report it. I don't believe they would deliberately keep information from you."

"I didn't say they would. I just want to know why Costa Rican officials are calling me about my island. And it was definitely more than a sprained ankle, I can tell you that."

"Don't let it stress you out. We have other important things on our plate." Wu said.

Hammond beamed. "You're absolutely right. We have our sixteenth species to devote our time to." He sounded like a child excited to go to a surprise party. "I believe we had our first success with it just two weeks ago. I can't wait to go back to Sorna to check up on her progress."

"Same here."

"And we also have a new batch of compies to integrate into the park setting."

"The compies shouldn't be a problem. As for our next trip…when would you like to go?" Wu asked carefully.

"I'm not sure yet, but hopefully within the next two weeks. They grow at such a fast pace. If she grows the way she's supposed to, then we can bring her back, and clone more. Do you think that's possible?"

"I don't see why not." Wu watched as Hammond got up and stacked their plates together.

There was a rapid knock on the door.

"Hank, could you…" Hammond started, but Wu already went to answer the door. Ellie Sattler and Lex Murphy walked in with two potted plants. The bright red and orange petals of the tropical flowers entranced Wu.

"These are beautiful," he said. "What're their names?"

"Gloxinia," she said. "The scientific name is _sinningia speciosa_. Touch the petals, they're like velvet."

Wu brushed his index finger on the bright red petals and nodded, impressed. Ellie was right about the soft texture of the flower's petals.

"Hello, Lex," Hammond said. "What did you bring for me?"

Lex gave her potted plant to her grandfather. "This is _strelitzia reginae_ ," she said proudly as she pronounced the scientific name of the lively orange flower.

"And what does that translate to in literal English?"

"Bird of paradise."

Hammond marveled at the bird of paradise. It was a stunning tropical flower. The vibrant color held his attention. It had three orange petals and narrow curled leaves.

"Sit down with Hank and me," Hammond said as he placed the flower on the dining room table. "We just finished having ice cream. Would you like some?"

"Thanks," Ellie said. "But we already had dinner and ice cream. Her and Tim raided the fridge today."

"I bet it's from watching that movie," Wu said, winking at Lex. "Too much Willy Wonka for you and Tim."

Lex nodded and grinned.

"Glad to hear everyone's doing great," Hammond said cheerfully.

He sat down on his leather couch in the living room and gestured for them to sit with him. While they got comfortable, he flicked on the television with his remote. Flipping through channels, he stopped at an international news channel. Hammond liked this particular channel since they broadcasted world events, big and small. He was about to rest and close his eyes when the news reporter got his attention. Hammond heard Ellie draw in her breath and saw a strained look on Wu's face. Curious, he turned up the volume louder.

In a mechanical voice, a sepia-toned female reporter in her mid-thirties reported the latest news on California's bioengineering industry. Hammond leaned forward and squinted at the building behind the woman. He recognized the Cetus logo.

_"Sources state that the company's computers went down between early this morning and afternoon. No one has been able to figure out how to stop the virus that is steadily erasing the company's records and database. Representatives from Cetus have declined to comment on what appears to be the malicious effort of an expert hacker. This is Kelly Ar—"_

Wu got up and turned off the television. He glanced at Ellie and knew they were thinking the same thing. Only one person they knew could've done that type of damage. Hammond and Lex sat between them struck by the recent coverage.

"How could one person destroy all those computers? What kind of virus is it?" Lex wanted to know.

Hammond shook his head. "There's nothing to admire about it," he said.

Lex winced at his icy tone.

**oOo**

"You don't like working with us, Denny?"

Sonya approached Nedry and shivered as the night air whipped around her. Why Nedry chose to retreat to the roof top was beyond her guessing. She noticed that he liked being alone and that he was at his best when by himself. She came closer to the guardrail that prevented both of them from falling to their deaths below. The Biosyn building towered above the smaller structures surrounding it. At times, it seemed out of place, like an elephant standing amongst ants. On the rooftop, one could catch a beautiful view of Cupertino and the expanse of California. The lights in the city twinkled like glittering sequins and the faraway noises were a blend of musical notes.

After a long silence, he answered her question. "I didn't say that."

Sonya stood next to him. "Then what's your problem? Usually you're up for these assignments and Dodgson said we could name our own price."

"I know." He sighed.

 _He doesn't want to be bothered,_ she thought. _Maybe I can distract him._ "My shoulders and back hurt." She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Long day of deliberation?"

"Yeah, it gets boring sitting in that stuffy room. I can't believe Lew gave us twelve hours to make up our mind about this and to plan it out. Stupid, huh?" The whole time she spoke, Sonya wormed her way in front of Nedry. He stepped back and she tapped her shoulders.

"You're very conniving—but I like it," Nedry said. He started massaging her shoulders.

"I'm a steamy seductress by night and a wicked huntress by day."

"You really are. I'm sure you've played this trick on the rest of the guys. The 'I'm-so-tired-give-me-a-backrub'."

"What if I did?"

"Then you're an angel with devil horns holding up the halo."

"I like that image."

"It fits you to a tee."

Sonya closed her eyes while he continued to rub her shoulders. Right now was a good time to convince him to do the assignment that Dodgson wanted. "Don't you want big bucks? I'm telling you—we'll roll in mountains of cash if we do this for Lew."

"Doesn't matter."

"You know Lew doesn't like us to refuse an assignment. It's unheard of."

"He'll live."

"Is there another reason why you won't go through with it?"

His fingers paused around her neck. "Someone could get hurt." Then he continued.

"That's never stopped you before."

Nedry didn't say anything.

"Besides, you owe him your freedom."

Nedry abruptly stopped and made her turn around so that she was facing him.

"Keep going, I liked it. You're a great massager."

Sonya frowned when Nedry shoved his hands in his pockets. Fear flashed across his face followed by puzzlement.

"Why did you say that?"

Sonya shrugged. "I'm just saying; he gave you your freedom. You owe him."

Nedry backed off and stared at her, unable to speak. Suddenly, it got colder and he wanted to go back inside. But he wondered what she meant, something about her words struck a chord in him and as much as he tried to ignore it, it kept irritating him. First, Tembo and Lopez made jokes about his past incarceration and now she threw back in his face that Dodgson freed him from prison. _There has to be more to this,_ he thought. Nedry glanced at the open view in front of them and the lights blurred together. Then he turned back to her.

"Do you know something that I don't know?" Nedry asked, searching her face.

Sonya was good at hiding her emotions, he knew. She could be worried, but appear nonchalant. Then he wondered if Sonya didn't hide her emotions. Maybe she didn't care at all. Sonya pursed her lips and her blue eyes didn't flicker or reveal anything he could've picked up on.

"No, I don't." She turned around and went to the door that would take her downstairs into the building.

Nedry grabbed her wrist and swung her around. "You do know, and you're not telling me."

Sonya wrenched her wrist out of his grip. "Would you stop being paranoid? Just do the damn job for Lew, okay? He's not asking a lot."

Nedry shook his head. "He _is_ asking a lot and he's pretending what happened to Lawala didn't even occur."

"It's over and done with. You don't see George complaining about it!" She threw her hands in the air, fed up with trying to convince him.

"That's because George Lawala got over that experience and knows that hunting is a deadly game. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose," a voice said from behind.

Nedry and Sonya turned towards the voice and saw Lawala watching them. How long had he been there?

"Midnight meeting in Dodgson's office. We have to meet first before we see him," Lawala said as if he hadn't overheard their conversation.

Sonya nodded. "You coming, Dennis? George?"

Nedry nodded and followed her to the door. He wondered if Lawala was actually going through with this assignment, especially after what happened last time. The question burned in his mind, but he didn't ask Lawala.

"I'll see you soon," Lawala said.

The door closed and Lawala didn't turn around. He approached the guardrail and stood in the same area where Sonya and Nedry had been before he came up to see them.

Although he didn't admit it aloud, Lawala appreciated Nedry's concern. Nedry cared for another person's welfare besides his own. _That's nice of him,_ Lawala thought, knowing that the team thought very little of Nedry, especially Lopez. But he had already made up his mind to bring down the velociraptors. He didn't know why he made up his mind to do it, maybe it was the money. When he really thought about it, Lawala realized money wasn't a deciding factor for him.

It was the pure thrill that Tembo and Sonya had boasted about that day on the boat when they were returning to Cupertino. He wanted to experience the thrill of the hunt again. Lawala never revealed to anyone how much he hated—and loved—the dilophosaur attack. He hated the intense pain, the blindness, and heart-banging fright he had experienced. On the other hand, he loved that it even happened. How many people could say they've been attacked by an actual dilophosaur and walked out alive to talk about it? No one. It was twisted and nonsensical, true, but it was how he felt. Nobody, not even Nedry's worry would change his mind about going after another bloodthirsty Jurassic Park carnivore.

The other part was Lawala knew you had to be a little insane, very ambitious, and extremely greedy to work for Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson put his employees in constant life- threatening danger and in exciting risky situations that could land all of them in prison serving lengthy sentences. _Nedry already had a taste of that—doing hard time behind bars,_ Lawala thought. _That hadn't stopped him from working for Dodgson again._ So it must be the money. The green paper was an irresistible lure to those who craved it as if it were food and drink to live on.

The other reason Lawala wanted to go through with the assignment was based on something Nedry had said earlier: _Robert hates them_. If going after a raptor meant he would have a chance to get in contact with Robert Muldoon, then he'd go on the mission without question. When was the last time he spoke with Muldoon? Lawala thought far back and pushed his recent memories aside for one that was buried within the recesses of his mind.

Many years ago, when he and Muldoon were younger, they had worked in Rhodesia as guide hunters. They had a rivalry based on the color of their skin. Some people felt Lawala would know more about hunting, or "the bush" as it was called, since he was black. Others felt it was nonsense and wouldn't trust a black African native in "the bush." The fact that Muldoon was a native white African didn't make the situation better. In the beginning, the animosity wasn't at the forefront. There was tension between him and Muldoon and they staged shooting contests during their safaris as a joke. Back then and even now, Lawala knew the racial issue was a very stupid and ignorant thing, but at the time the friendly rivalry had grown intense to the point where they had a physical fight. In the end, the two hunters were pulled apart, the rivalry no longer friendly, but full of animosity on both sides.

For months they worked their business without saying a word to the other. It was a situation that worked best for both of them. Lawala remembered what ended their rivalry. One night, they were drinking at the same bar. Muldoon had given him a sideways glance before leaving for the night. Lawala left around the same time he did. A rogue lion had invaded the village. Families nearby were frightened, everyone was running, and nobody had killed the lion or dared to stop it in its tracks.

Suddenly the lion attacked Muldoon and he was pinned beneath the animal's heavy body. Lawala remembered it very clearly: without hesitation, he jumped on the lion's back, brought out his dagger and stabbed it in the neck, killing it instantly. Muldoon didn't say anything as he held out his arm, and Lawala did the same. Silently and through the lion's blood that stained their arms, they shook hands.

From then on, Muldoon and Lawala were on good terms with each other. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. They had developed an unsaid mutual respect and didn't view each other in black and white extremes anymore, Lawala remembered. That final thought and unintentional pun made him smile. Seeing Muldoon again would be great, and this time they would have a chance to talk.

Lawala took one last look around the city of Cupertino. It really was a magnificent sight and he was grateful that he was able to see it with his own eyes. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was eleven-fifteen in the evening, and left to go back to the conference room.

**oOo**

Night had fallen on Isla Nublar. The floodlights had already turned on and sparkled like hidden gems in the jungles of Jurassic Park. Hammond and Wu walked along the path from his bungalow to the visitor center. It was a brisk walk, but soon the visitor center loomed in front of them. Shortly after watching the news, Ellie and Lex had returned to the greenhouse. After they left, Hammond had decided they should go back to the visitor center.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Wu said. He was still trying to convince Hammond not to worry about Costa Rican officials' concerns about the island. "Remember a few years back when we had that accident with the worker? That's when you got Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler to come down to the island. Everything proved to be safe that weekend and the investors and doubters backed off."

"Yes, but now they're rearing their ugly faces again."

They started up the visitor center's stairs. At the top, Wu held the door open for Hammond and followed after. They stood in the lobby in front of the display of dinosaur skeletons. Hammond stared at the banner that read _When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth_.

"Why can't people appreciate what we've accomplished here?" Hammond asked to no one in particular. "They don't see the magic on this island. They're always nitpicking, looking for an excuse to complain."

 _We haven't shown this island to the world yet,_ Wu thought. But he didn't want to say that and set off Hammond's ire. Only a handful of people knew about the island. The handful included Hammond's staff, his consultants, and his grandkids. In Palo Alto, where InGen's headquarters were located, scientific journals, the newspapers, and gossip columnists loved guessing what Hammond was up to. But only those in his company knew about his ambitions.

"When will it be time to let the world see what you've done?"

"Not yet," Wu said and watched Hammond admire the display even though he had seen it many times.

Hammond turned around and faced him. "When will it be time?"

Wu shrugged. "I wonder the same thing," he said quietly.

Hammond leaned on his cane and put his hand on Wu's shoulder reassuringly, although it seemed that the gesture should have been done by Wu to Hammond.

"You've been very patient, Henry. I thank you for that."

Wu nodded.

"One day, we'll open this park to the world. It will be the most ambitious theme park of all time. And nobody will be able to say anything negative about it. American officials won't have anything on us. And Costa Rica? This isn't their island, it's mine. I can do whatever I like."

 _Sounds like a contradictory statement,_ Wu thought, but he didn't voice his view.

Hammond sighed. "Let's go to the cafeteria and see what's going on. We can discuss if we're going to Site B and our projects in greater detail."

"Sounds like a plan." Wu smiled and followed Hammond to the cafeteria.

**oOo**

The clock on the wall of the meeting room read a quarter to twelve. They had only fifteen minutes before they went to Dodgson. Lopez sat at the head of the table. Next to him on his right side were Tembo and Lawala. On the left side were Sonya and Nedry. With the lights dimly lit and everyone sitting together, Lopez called the meeting to order.

"We're going to list reasons why we should do this mission. If anyone objects, then say so," he said, glancing in Nedry's direction, "or forever hold your peace."

Nedry's eyes clashed with Lopez's briefly, but he remained silent.

"One reason is because we can. We're not going to fail. We're going to go in there and get our velociraptors and walk out just as we've always done. Anybody disagree?"

Tembo spoke up. "No, go to the next reason."

"Dodgson said we can name our own price. I think that reason is self-explanatory."

Sonya nodded and yawned. Lawala waited expectantly and Nedry rested his chin on his fists.

"The third reason is it's just a raptor. Yeah, we've heard about how vicious they are, but if we go in there and take care of business as a team, then it won't have time to be cutthroat."

Everyone was paying attention even if they appeared to have their mind in other places.

"Point is, we're doing our job for Dodgson, no questions asked. We have three trained expert mercenaries," Lopez said and he glanced at Lawala, Tembo, and Sonya. "I'm in the field of studying these animals, their behavior and how they've lived, so that gives us an edge. Then we have Dennis who can take care of the security. We're a damn good team." He cracked his knuckles. "So with that said, I think we're—"

He was interrupted mid-sentence by Nedry.

"Let's do it."

No one spoke. Sonya looked up, surprised. Tembo nodded in approval and Lawala pushed away from the table. Lopez glanced at the time.

Midnight.

It was time to tell Dodgson the good news.


	13. For the Love of Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biosyn goes forward with their ambitious plan to capture two velociraptors. The situation quickly spirals out of control, resulting in a vicious showdown between Muldoon and Nedry. Much to the horror of the InGen staff and his grandchildren, Hammond is the most adversely effected.

"I know we said we'd go over there today, Hank, but I'm not feeling up to it," John Hammond said, holding a damp cloth on his forehead. "We'll have to postpone our trip."

Henry Wu closed a drawer and opened another one, searching for his clipboard. They were in the genetics lab and it was half past eleven in the morning. Hammond had requested that Wu to meet him there so they could discuss if they would still visit Isla Sorna and continue their secret research.

"Ah-ha, found what I was looking for," Wu said, placing the clipboard on the table. He turned around and saw Hammond had buried his face in his hands. Concerned, Wu put his hand on Hammond's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No," Hammond murmured.

"What is it? This has been happening for months now—"

Hammond shook his head and put down the cloth. "It's never been this bad before. Only once. I need to go lie down."

"Are you still frazzled by last week's visit?"

Wu was referring to the Costa Rican officials, who had called up Hammond. They had visited Isla Nublar and stayed till the late evening hours, interrogating Hammond about what he was doing on the island. Ever since they visited, Hammond appeared more tired than ever, as if he had aged ten years between then and now. Wu didn't think they would return, but no one knew for sure.

"No, I'm over that. They came in looking for something, and left empty-handed. I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"What about Dr. Grant? He said he wanted to speak with you about an upcoming trip that he's taking."

Hammond shook his head. "He mentioned it in passing, but didn't give me details."

Wu glanced at the white spotless laboratory. It was unusually warm in there, maybe that was bothering Hammond. He went to the thermostat on the wall to lower the temperature and Hammond waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm fine—I just need to go lie down."

"You don't want to call Gerry?" Wu asked.

"He can't help me." Hammond started towards the exit.

Wu put down his clipboard and followed him. "Are you going to your bungalow?"

"No."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like my skull is being crushed over and over again. It's the worst headache I've had in a long time." Hammond closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Wu opened the door for Hammond, who walked out of the lab, using the support of his cane.

"I'm going to take a walk in the park. I need to see my animals to refresh myself."

They walked down the spiral staircase and into the visitor center's lobby. Hammond didn't speak the entire time. Just yesterday, he had been enthusiastic about going to Isla Sorna to check up on their progress.

"Mr. Hammond—"

Hammond already walked out the massive double doors that lead to the front area of the visitor center. Wu thought for a moment about what everyone else was doing on the island: Grant and Ellie had gone into the park earlier with Harding to check on the dinosaurs. Malcolm was walking around the visitor center jabbering to himself about chaos theory. Gennaro was wherever he was. Tim and Lex were in the cafeteria where Hammond had left them. Wu headed to the control room to see Arnold and Muldoon.

**oOo**

"Are we ready to do this?" Raúl Lopez asked.

He paced up and down the deck with his arms behind his back, and met the eyes of all his co-workers. George Lawala and Roland Tembo were checking their firearms. Sonya Durant nodded.

"We're fine, Raúl," she said, brushing strands of black hair out of her face. "Are _you_ ready?"

"You know I am."

They were nearing their destination and were expected to arrive at Isla Nublar within an hour. The sky was clear, and a pleasant breeze surrounded them. Seagulls flew overhead and the sea was calm.

_It's too nice out here,_ Dennis Nedry thought as he opened up his laptop. He heard Lopez ask if everyone was ready and hadn't bothered to answer. Eventually Lopez would get in his face and say something stupid. It was only a matter of time—

"I know you heard me, so you can stop pretending like you're deaf and dumb," Lopez said, holding the top of the laptop.

Nedry pulled the laptop towards him and didn't look at Lopez. "Get out of my face and let me go to work."

"Are you going to take care of—"

"I'm on it already."

"Guys, can you get along for once?" Sonya called over.

Lopez glanced at her and nodded. He watched Nedry for a moment and then turned away. He neared the immense steel cage that would be used to hold the captured velociraptor. As Nedry typed rapidly on the keyboard, Lopez wondered if this assignment would be a repeat of last time. With that thought, he glanced at Lawala who had his attention focused on the guns and weapons they would be using. Lawala kept to himself and took care of business as if the last botched assignment never occurred. _He's good,_ Lopez thought. Then he went to the bow of the vessel and focused on the speck of land that was Isla Nublar. He could see the fog shrouded island from far away. The clouds were white and thin and crept in between the mountainous areas. Glancing at his watch, he noticed time flew on these trips. It was almost two in the afternoon. He was ready for whatever would happen. _Everyone else better be on point for the rest of the day._

**oOo**

Ian Malcolm wandered into the cafeteria. He had spent the day by himself thinking about the essence of chaos theory and unpredictability. _Something's going to happen today,_ he kept muttering to himself. He made no effort to be silent about it. The workers around the park had thrown him puzzled glances, but he ignored them. Malcolm was used to others viewing him as a quirky mathematician and he found that he loved the attention he received. For him, "attention" meant he had an audience to listen to him preach about chaos theory.

He went into the kitchen and found himself an apple and a knife. Grabbing a paper plate, he went back out to the cafeteria and took a seat at a round table.

Malcolm sliced the apple into thin slices. Bored, he sliced them into tinier pieces.

The double doors open. Alan Grant, Gerry Harding, and Ellie Sattler approached his table. Ellie took a seat across from him, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Grant, Dr. Harding." Malcolm nodded at each of them. "Dr. Sattler. Would you like a piece?" He gestured at the apple slices.

Harding shook his head.

"No, thank you," Grant said and Malcolm thought his voice sounded strained. Ellie and Malcolm had been dating for more than a year. No matter how much time had passed, Grant still felt uncomfortable around them. "Gerry and I are going outside. We'll be around the area."

Malcolm nodded and watched as they exited the cafeteria. Then he turned to Ellie, who snatched and munched on an apple slice.

"Who could've predicted that the lovely Dr. Ellie Sattler would grab one of my apple slices?"

"Nobody," she said and took another apple slice. "That's the essence of chaos."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all." Ellie smiled. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing…but something's going to happen today."

Ellie sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "'Nothing, but something'—it doesn't take you long to get pessimistic, huh?"

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic," Malcolm said calmly.

"You always expect the worst, except when it comes to us. Why's that?"

"'Cause you're the best. Let's discuss this so-called pessimism." He ate an apple slice and leaned across the table. "How could you predict that I would be pessimistic today?"

"I thought you said you were realistic." Ellie frowned, not understanding what Malcolm was getting at.

"I am, but back to my pessimism. Ah, why would you think that?"

"Because you always are. I love you to bits, Ian, but you don't change from day to day."

Malcolm drew in his breath sharply and Ellie laughed. They could go back and forth for hours about what the other said, semantics, and chaos theory.

"On the contrary, I do change from day to day. My moods change."

"Your views don't. Which is why—hold on, why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because something's going to happen," Malcolm said darkly. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was half past three in the afternoon.

"You believe in intuition?"

"Absolutely. I have a bad feeling about today. I can't predict what will happen, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that nothing stays the same. The unexpected always takes place and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Ellie nodded. "Your pessimism is predictable."

"And your alliteration is awesome." Malcolm smiled broadly.

Ellie got up, came around the table and looped her arms around his waist. Malcolm smiled and brushed her blonde hair to the side. They kissed each other in the quiet cafeteria, thankful to have their own space.

**oOo**

In the vessel's cabin, Nedry cracked his knuckles and congratulated himself on a job well done. They had arrived at Isla Nublar at the eastern coastline of the island, not too far from the east dock a half hour ago. Lopez had already given directives to get prepared to go to the raptor pen. Their plans weren't rehearsed, they were going to go in and do their job for Dodgson. Already, Tembo had assisted in loading their "cargo" onto the dock. He was in the process of getting their "transportation" ready. They had the same vehicle they had used on the previous assignments.

"There, that should do it." Nedry yawned. "Give it less than an hour and they're going to start clawing and chewing away at the fences."

"Clawing and chewing away?" Lawala asked as he headed out the door to leave the vessel.

Nedry followed him. "If the fences are off, it won't take them long to figure it out. I'm using a timed mechanism since this assignment will different from the last ones.

"Different in what way?"

"You won't drive through or yank down a fence. You won't have to do any of that because the raptors are in a secure pen. They'll be the ones to jump out since they'll know the electricity is off."

Lawala nodded, although he was puzzled. "For someone who doesn't care for 'lizards', you seem to know a lot about the raptors."

"That's because during the construction of the park, they escaped, killing a worker. Jophery wasn't the only one."

They disembarked and waited for everyone else. Tembo drove up with their pick-up truck. On top of the flatbed was a steel cage. The cage was twice as large as the previous ones and was specially made for this assignment. Dodgson's team had worked on before they left to go to the island.

"You just have to be there in time for when that happens," Nedry said, shielding his eyes from the sun. "I made it a timed mechanism. The fences should be off for no more than two hours and then will be powered again with electricity."

"That's impressive," Lawala said.

Lopez came over to where Sonya was placing their guns and equipment in the vehicle. "We should stick together, so that we're safe and we get this assignment done quickly," he said. "Roland, George, and Sonya, you three are responsible for getting the raptor. The sooner we do this, the better." He turned to Nedry who stood several feet away. "Where will you be?"

Nedry didn't turn around. "I'm going to visit an old pal," he said and started in the direction of the park on the maintenance road.

Sonya sighed and Lopez stared in disbelief. He shook his head and then sprinted ahead to Nedry.

"Look, if anything goes down today, like it did last time, I'm not being held responsible. We're a team, so let's go in as a team and walk out as a team. We stick together and get out of here ASAP."

Nedry grinned smugly. "So now you want to be a good leader."

Lawala and Tembo watched as the two men confronted each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Tembo mouthed the name _Muldoon_. Lawala nodded in agreement.

"He needs to get over it," Tembo muttered.

"We don't have a lot of time, let's go now," Sonya said as she opened the door to the truck. "Come on, Raúl!"

Lopez looked in her direction and saw that Tembo and Lawala were already climbing into the pick-up truck and stood next to the cage, armed and ready. Sonya sat behind the wheel tapping the glass impatiently. He turned back to Nedry.

"Have it your way. We're driving into the park and leaving the truck near the raptor pen."

"Okay, you win. I'll go with you guys. Do me a favor and drop me off near old man Hammond's bungalow."

"Where's that at?" Lopez said as he and Nedry started towards the truck.

"Not far away from the visitor center. You can park the truck there. The pen isn't far off."

Lopez nodded and they both got in. "Do we have everything we need? Steel cage? Cargo nets? Tranquilizers? Guns?"

"Check. Check," Lawala said from the front passenger seat.

"Let's ride then," Lopez said, glancing at his watch. Half past four. "We have some time to get set up."

**oOo**

It was a quarter after five in the early evening, when a maintenance worker happened to be passing by the enclosure that held the velociraptors. He glanced at the rectangular pen and noticed the bulbs that indicated running electricity and high voltage—were not blinking. The worker reached for his walkie-talkie and turned it on, ready to alert the control room and other workers in the park.

**oOo**

Arnold slammed the phone on the receiver.

"What the hell?" He quickly lit a cigarette and dashed to his workstation. "What the hell?" he asked again to no one in particular and hammered on his keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Wu asked, putting down the magazine he had been reading.

Earlier he had visited Muldoon and Arnold in the control room and then took a drive around the park with a gas-powered jeep. He parked it near Hammond's bungalow.

"The raptor fences—a worker just called up saying the electricity is cut off. I'm trying to access the fences through the computer and I can't! I'm locked out of the system. I can't believe this," Arnold said, shaking his head. "I can't take any chances with this—do you know how much trouble we'll be if those raptors get out?"

Wu started to say something when Arnold quickly cut him off.

"Do me a favor and call Robert." Arnold tossed him a walkie-talkie.

Wu was ready to dial for Muldoon when he heard rapid banging on the control room door. Before he had a chance to open it, Muldoon had already inserted his security card and rushed inside. Arnold got up from his chair and Wu turned around to meet him.

"I already heard about the fences," Muldoon said quickly. "I want everyone down in the emergency bunker right away. There's no telling how long those fences have been off."

"What can we do now?" Arnold asked.

Muldoon bit his lip and Wu could tell he was trying hard to remain calm. Muldoon was not easily rattled, but when it concerned the raptors, he was passionate in his stance against them.

"Right now, I need you to find everyone and get them in the emergency bunker. That means Hammond's grandkids, Harding, Gennaro, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Sattler, and Hammond too. I'll need Dr. Grant's assistance with this one. Everyone else, including you both," he nodded at Arnold and Wu, "I want down in the emergency bunker."

"Should we have a meeting point?" Wu asked. He started towards the control room's exit, ready to get Malcolm and Ellie. They were in the cafeteria earlier.

"If you can get everyone in the bunker under fifteen minutes, then I think we'll be fine. I want everyone out of sight before those raptors realize they can get out without getting electrocuted."

Arnold and Wu left the control room; the door slammed behind them. Muldoon sighed and reached into his pocket for the ring of keys that he always carried with him in case of emergencies. The keys gave him access to the weapons storage located in the bunker. _You could never be prepared for anything on this island,_ he thought as he sprinted out of the control room.

**oOo**

Hammond took a deep breath and sat down on the steps of the visitor center. He had been in the park for hours walking around and watching the dinosaurs from outside their paddocks. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead that gleamed with sweat. The headache had lessened, but he was still exhausted. What time was it? He glanced at his watch. Five-thirty in the late afternoon. Time had really escaped him while he had been out. It had given him ample time to reflect on many thoughts—thoughts that he didn't share with anyone. Hammond wondered about Dodgson's phone call. Ever since Dodgson claimed he knew information about Hammond's plans, he had been suspicious of his staff. Dodgson had never called back after that, but Hammond could still hear the glee in his voice. Dodgson probably did that just to throw him off track. And it almost worked. Almost. He wasn't going to stop any of his plans for anyone, least of all Lewis Dodgson. He never discovered who the mole was, and at this point, Hammond chose not to dwell on it. He and Wu were having success with their sixteenth species and he was looking forward to the day when they could introduce the new dinosaur to the park.

At the same time, he knew what the park staff thought of his sixteenth species project. They didn't have to openly tell him in his face, for him to know that they were not pleased. Regardless of what they thought, Hammond pressed on. And why shouldn't he? He justified his plans: it was his park, not theirs. They worked for him, not the other way around. Aside from that, he didn't know if he could trust them anymore and this troubled him. Arnold and Muldoon had become distant, barely speaking to him about what went on in the park when he wasn't around. Harding seemed to have taken a neutral position. Wu was neutral too; however, Hammond was confident that if Wu knew what was happening, that he would tell him. Whatever their personal feelings might be, the park staff was responsible for taking care of Isla Nublar and the animals. They were there to ensure that everything ran smoothly—not to complain about if he decided to add another dinosaur species to the park.

While he expected a lot from his staff, Hammond didn't put the burden of responsibility for maintaining the island on Ellie or Grant. Grant was very quiet and kept to himself and Ellie was content to stay on the island. They were there to do research and had their own issues to work out that were personal and not professional. Hammond thought about their situation with Malcolm. When they had come to inspect the island, there had been a bond established between Ellie and Grant, or so it appeared. When he met them out in Montana, he never questioned them if they were a couple. It wasn't his business, and he had other reasons for requesting their expertise. After the inspection, he was thrilled that Grant and the group had endorsed the park. However, there also seemed to be tension brewing between Grant and Malcolm right after that weekend. Hammond soon found out what it was: Malcolm and Ellie were gravitating towards each other, leaving Grant as the odd man out. He didn't know what to say about it, and more than anything, he was more focused on the fact that they approved of Jurassic Park.

Hammond had needed his time alone. Now he reflected that he was glad he didn't go to Isla Sorna today. Getting away from everyone and breathing in the fresh air that surrounded the island revitalized him. It also helped him to refresh his perspective regarding the park. Marveling at the dinosaurs reminded him of the vision he had when building Jurassic Park. It was his most ambitious project. He wanted to show the world's children that these magnificent animals could still be seen alive after being dead for millions of years. Hammond also thought about how much money the park would make. _Happy kiddies and loads of money, that sounded pretty good,_ he thought. _It was a sound equation, an even balance where everyone benefited._

Hammond stood up, smiling about his plans. Leaning on his cane, he went into the visitor center and was surprised to find it empty. Where was everyone? Then from the distance, he heard Muldoon shouting orders. It came from outside the visitor center or was it inside? _What the hell's going on now?_ Irritated, Hammond sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

**oOo**

Wu stood by the door to the emergency bunker. Already it was half full with eight maintenance workers who sat in the corner talking in Spanish, and Tim and Lex, who had located by Ellie and Malcolm. Arnold rushed into the room. Harding and Gennaro followed behind him. Arnold went to Muldoon, who stood with Grant by the weapons storage unit.

"I think we have everyone," he said.

Muldoon nodded, but didn't really hear him. His attention was focused on the weapons he was assembling with Grant. So far, he had removed two shotguns, both were Franchi SPAS-12. The Italian semi-automatic twelve-gauge pump-action shotgun was always Muldoon's preferred weapon of choice when it came to dealing with the velociraptors. It could hold up to eight rounds and the selector switch allowed him to use the gun in semi-automatic mode—where he could use two hundred fifty rounds per minute. He double checked it for ammunition and then bent down and strapped a sheath to his thigh that would hold a short sharp dagger, the blade being a quarter of an inch thick.

Grant stood next to him checking out the Italian Franchi shotgun. Muldoon had asked Grant to help him. More like demanded, Grant felt, but he understood Muldoon's urgency and didn't question it. It would be easier to diffuse this situation if both of them were out there shooting down escaped raptors. Grant wanted to take more workers along with them, but Muldoon didn't want to chance it.

"I think we have everyone," Arnold repeated. He did a quick headcount.

"What's that?" Muldoon asked.

"Everyone's here," Grant said.

Muldoon glanced around the room. Gennaro and Harding were in the far corner of the room sitting on the bed. Malcolm and Ellie stood by the wall adjacent to them. Tim and Lex peered outside of the window. The glass was thick and bulletproof. They had a clear view of the raptor pen that was a hundred feet away. The maintenance workers sat in their own group speaking Spanish. Wu and Arnold were by the entrance. Muldoon sighed in relief _. They should be fine for the next few hours,_ he thought. There was no telling how long this would take. Thankfully, there was a refrigerator in case anyone got hungry, and a bed to rest and sleep in.

"Ready?" Grant asked, motioning to the door.

Muldoon nodded. "Ray, Henry—I need you to stay here until I come back. Just keep an eye on everyone." He took a deep breath and followed Grant outside.

"Will do," Arnold said as he stepped aside. "We'll be alright; just let us know if we can do anything. We have our walkie-talkies. Do you need to take one?"

Muldoon shook his head. "No, we'll do without them for now."

He made sure he and Grant had everything they needed: shotguns and ammunition. Confident and dead-set on what he was about to do, Muldoon walked out with his head high and shoulders back, ready to shoot the first velociraptor that he saw. Grant waited for him in the hallway. Wu had his hand on the doorknob, ready to secure everyone in the bunker.

Suddenly Muldoon turned around, searching for someone, his steel blue eyes wide with fear.

"Where's John?"

**oOo**

Hammond walked to his bungalow. He had heard Muldoon shout at everyone to go in the emergency bunker. Hammond wanted his own space. He glanced around and was surprised to see one of the park's gas powered jeeps nearby. What was it doing there? He reached inside his pocket to get his key and then stopped. Leaning against the front door of his bungalow stood his former employee.

"Dennis?"

"That's my name." Nedry grinned at the shocked expression on Hammond's face. "Bet you didn't expect to see me."

"It's quite a surprise, yes," Hammond said as he eyed him. _He still has a mean streak in him_. There was a cold glint in Nedry's eyes that he was familiar with.

"I got out on good behavior."

"I doubt that." Hammond had never found out exactly how Nedry escaped—and what's more, he didn't want to know.

"Doubt it all you like."

"Excuse me."

Nedry moved to the side as Hammond opened the door to his bungalow. He walked in and Nedry followed him in, uninvited. The walls were decorated with new watercolor paintings and the wooden floors shined. Hammond closed the door and thought about locking it. He shrugged and put the key back in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you love to know, John? I came to visit the park."

"I hope you enjoy your stay…you won't be here for long." Hammond went to the desk in the far corner of the room. He picked up the phone and slowly put it back on the receiver after hearing silence.

"That's right, I took down the phones."

Hammond nodded. There was nothing he could do.

"Thought you could call the cops so they could fly down here and snap the cuffs on me?"

"You should be in prison serving your time."

"I should be wherever I want to be. To hell with prison."

Hammond realized the best thing would be to keep talking to Nedry. It'd keep them both busy while he tried to figure out what he should do. He leaned on his cane for support as he put distance between him and Nedry.

"What do you want, Dennis?"

"I want all your money in my life savings, three gorgeous women giving me a full body massage, a jacuzzi with oodles of bubbles—you get the idea."

Hammond sighed. "What do you really want?"

"I want my certification back. I worked damn hard for it only to have it taken away for nothing."

"Last I remember; you _did_ do something to lose the right to your computer programming license."

"I did something to benefit myself. Is that a bad thing?"

"When you break the law to do it, yes."

"I'm not a bad man, I was a desperate man."

"Still looking to justify your actions? You never change, Dennis."

"Go to hell."

Hammond didn't flinch. "What else is on your mind?" _Keep him talking, John._

"I want to hear you say how sorry you are for not paying me enough when I worked for you."

"It's all about money to you, isn't it? You have a one track mind. There's more important things—"

"Please John, spare me the lectures." Nedry held up his hand in protest. "You didn't build this park out of the kindness of your heart. You have billions and want to make more billions. If you're going to point a finger at me, just remember that the thumb points back at you."

"Fair enough." Hammond nodded. "But there's a difference between earning that money in an honest way versus being a thief like you."

Now it was Nedry who flinched at being called a _thief_.

"Don't like being called what you are?"

Nedry sneered. "You wanna take it there, John?"

"I already have." Hammond's eyes frosted over.

"Oh no, you haven't. Let's take it to the next level."

Hammond took a seat on his leather couch in the small living room. He clutched his cane and watched Nedry, who refused to sit. "Alright then, let's go to 'the next level' as you call it. I hired you because you were brilliant. Little did I know your greediness would outshine your intelligence."

Nedry's dark eyes narrowed to slits behind his glasses at the last remark. "You also figured 'oh he's fresh out of grad school so let's pay him minimum wage'."

"I didn't pay you minimum wage," Hammond's voice raised a notch.

"You did," Nedry snapped. "But that's okay, I'm over that. You wanted to be cheap. That was your mistake, not mine. So I stole for Dodgson. Robert yapped about me and then I was shipped to the slammer. Ray sent me there too. I'm glad I'm here so I can screw up their lives—just like they screwed up mine."

"When Dennis?" Hammond rose slowly. "When are you going to let the past be the past? When are you going to stop acting like a little boy and own up to your mistakes?"

"When you answer my question: why are you cheap and arrogant? You act like nothing can harm you."

Hammond drew in his breath and placed his cane down on the couch. "I don't claim to be invincible and if anyone's arrogant, it's _you_."

"You never claimed it, but you sure act it. You're like those rich jerks on the Titanic who thought their money would save them from dying on that sinking ship."

"You have a lot to learn, my boy." Hammond reached for his cane and saw Nedry's eyes widen behind his glasses.

"I'm not a boy, don't you dare call me that."

"A real man takes responsibility for his actions. You still behave as if the world owes you something."

"It does—well, _you_ do."

"Let go of the chip on your shoulder. It's hindering your progress."

Nedry didn't say anything for a moment. Then it hit him—he'd strike Hammond where it hurt.

"You're just mad because I tell you what you don't want to hear. I have the guts to tell you what I think of you. The rest of them don't."

"The rest of whom?"

"Your beloved park staff. Robert and Ray hate the fact that you never listen to them. You ask for their advice and chuck it out the window."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it? Hmm, who else: Henry's a goody-two-shoes, always kissing your filthy-rich-ass. Don't let that fool you," Nedry said as he ticked off the names on his fingers. "Gerry knows better, but he's still a wuss. Hey, remember that time Robert wanted more weapons in the park and you were like 'no, we're not getting more weapons to hurt my precious animals'? You should've seen him that night. He cussed like a sailor in his prim accent—it was hilarious."

Hammond felt his body stiffen with tension. "Leave Muldoon out of this."

"What? I struck a nerve? A memory you'd like to forget?"

"Enough."

"Alright, we won't talk about the teacher's pet anymore. Who else? Dr. Malcolm. Now that's a good man right there. Tells you to your face about your little dinosaur playground."

"Dr. Malcolm is…" Hammond searched for a nice word for the mathematician who annoyed and perplexed him, "an interesting individual."

"'An interesting individual'? That's your nice way of saying: 'oh balls, I hate the man, I wish I could feed him to the T-rex for lunch."

Hammond started towards the door. He opened it a few inches. "This has been an enlightening conversation."

"We're just getting started," Nedry said. He rushed over and slammed the door closed. Hammond turned to him wondering what was going to happen. Nedry wouldn't try to hurt him—would he?

"Unless you're in a rush, I wouldn't suggest going out there."

"Now you're telling me where and where I can't go on my own property?"

"The raptors…I turned them loose."

"Very funny."

Nedry bust out laughing. "It _is_ funny! For the first time, I agree with you, old man."

"Glad we finally see eye to eye on something," Hammond said icily.

"Me too." A sinister smile flashed across Nedry's face. "John, I hope you have it written in your will—someone who can take over the park after you're gone."

Hammond's heart stopped. _What exactly did he mean by that?_ He searched Nedry's face to see if he could read the same hate in his eyes that he had heard in his voice. Nedry's eyes were blank behind his glasses. He gave no indication that he realized the full weight of his words.

"What did you say?" He asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the meaning behind Nedry's words.

"What I'm saying is…you're not going to be around forever, old man. You're going to croak. This place should've been called 'Geriatric Park' in honor of you."

"Humorous. I'm flattered."

"You should be." Nedry offered him two thumbs up.

"When I leave here, I'll see to it that you never see the light of day again. You belong in a cramped prison cell staring at the walls."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"A promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I'll do everything in my willpower to ensure you never regain your certification. I have money, so I can pull some strings," Hammond added. His eyes raked over Nedry as if he could slice him to ribbons with a mere glance.

"Oh yeah? Toss me in a ten by eight cell and throw away the key? I'd escape easily by defeating the security systems."

"You're crazy," Hammond said quietly. He truly meant what he said. At this point, Nedry sounded demented with his talk of defeating a prison's security measures. Overriding a system he deliberately created with flaws was a world's difference between getting past a security system he had no access to.

"Maybe I am." Nedry shrugged. "You won't be around to see your beloved park open. Even better: it will _never_ open to the public. It's just going to be show-and-tell for Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler and whatever sappy bone-brusher you can pay off. Your dream was a pitiful waste."

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah, we will, won't we?"

Hammond didn't answer him. He started towards the door again. This time Nedry stepped aside.

"You stay right here. I'm going outside," Hammond said as he walked out of his bungalow. He wondered why he felt the need to explain to Nedry where he was going. He owed him no explanation. Nedry used to be his employee. He wasn't anymore, but Hammond figured he'd still tell him what to do. "Stay here and don't move."

"So now I'm under house arrest? Screw that." Nedry followed him.

Hammond walked towards the visitor center. He didn't truly believe what Nedry had told him about releasing the raptors. After all, Nedry lied so much that it was as natural as breathing to him. Just to be spiteful and to prove that he didn't believe a word of what he said, Hammond headed towards the raptor pen. He turned around and saw Nedry following him.

"You're a stupid idiot," Nedry said.

Hammond blinked. "I hoped your incarceration would've taught you to be respectful to authority."

"This has nothing to do with respect. I told you I released those lizards you love, but you walk straight to the pen. Yeah, that makes you an idiot."

"Then you're an even bigger idiot for following me."

Nedry stepped in front of him and grabbed his cane with the amber gem. "I wonder how much I'd get if I pawned this…"

"Give that back to me."

"No. I want to look at it." Nedry held it up to the sky. The amber glistened a blinding gold as the sunlight hit it. "How much are you willing to pay for it, old man?"

"I'm not parting with it." Hammond held out his hand, waiting for Nedry to acquiesce. "Give it back."

"Why are you being selfish, John?" Nedry asked in a sheepish voice.

" _I'm_ being selfish? Because I asked for my cane back? What the hell is wrong with you?" As the minutes ticked by, Hammond was more convinced that the man he had once known to be a brilliant system analyst had truly gone over the edge. Had this side of him always existed?

"Fine, you can have your pimp cane," Nedry said, shoving it back to him.

"Excuse me? I'm a pimp now?"

"Yeah, you are. Robert, Henry, Gerry, and Ray are your prostitutes."

Hammond couldn't even begin to formulate a response.

"I was the rebel, I found someone who'd pay me more for my services."

"You're disturbed."

"I know." Nedry smiled. "You're a pimp! You make your prostitutes work extra hard and never pay them enough. Haha!"

Hammond said nothing.

"I was only kidding. Can't take a joke. Yeah, I would've pawned it; I'd pawn this entire island and roll in the money from it."

"I'm sure you would."

They walked further and came upon the raptor pen; its tall walls resembled a miniature fortress. Hammond stared at the electrified fences that covered the perimeter of the raptor pen. He noticed the red bulbs that blinked to indicate running power—they were off. A cold breeze rushed past them and Hammond glanced at the surrounding foliage. The leaves in the trees trembled as if afraid of impending danger. The cold breeze came again and this time Hammond shivered. Even Nedry appeared apprehensive as he looked around him searching for something in the foliage. Suddenly, his demeanor changed and he grabbed Hammond's arm.

"John, we have to leave—now."

Hammond yanked his arm out of Nedry's grip. "Don't ever put your hands on me again!"

"I'm dead serious—we have to get out of here."

"Who told you to follow me?"

"No one did." Nedry grabbed his arm again and pulled him forward.

"You followed me, Dennis. If you want to leave, then leave for good. Get the hell off my island."

"I'll never come back. Right now, you're coming with me."

Nedry squeezed Hammond's arm; he had no intention of releasing him. He pulled him away from the raptor pen when suddenly Hammond struck him on the back with his amber cane.

"Oh my God…" Nedry released Hammond's arm.

Hammond raised the amber cane above his head. "I swear I'll hit your face next time." His eyes were on fire. "Keep your hands off me!"

"Why can't you listen—just for once in your life? Is that too much to ask?"

"Don't shout at me."

"I'm not shouting at you! I'm trying to get you out of here and you insist on being an asshole about it!"

"I hope everyone hears you."

"I hope they hear me too. I'm helping you and you thank me by smacking me with your cane."

Nedry grabbed the cane out of Hammond's hands and threw it aside. Hammond went to go retrieve it and Nedry pushed him back so hard, that he nearly fell to the ground.

"I warned you…" Hammond began, but before he could finish, Nedry seized his upper arms, pinning them at his sides.

"Stop it! Shut up and listen—I'm getting you out of here. Those fences are off and I'm not taking the chance—"

Hammond spat in his face. The saliva dribbled down Nedry's cheek. Hammond had the nerve to spit in his face. He'd never done that before.

"You know I could knock you down right here and right now," Nedry said in a low voice. "I could knock you out cold."

"Are you threatening me?" Hammond's voice raised a notch.

"No—I'm trying—"

"You threatened me."

Nedry sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt you. Let's forget this place and all the crap we argued about." Nedry released his grip and started walking away from the raptor pen. He heard footsteps behind him. Good, John was right behind him. He turned around to check and see if he was following—and caught Hammond's wrist in midair.

**oOo**

Grant kept his shotgun close to him. Slung over his shoulder was an additional firearm, just in case. Muldoon had told him you could never be too careful in the bush. He headed towards the raptor pen and turned back to see if Muldoon was nearby. Green foliage surrounded him and the visitor center was more than a hundred feet behind him.

Grant didn't want to be out here, but he knew Muldoon needed his assistance. He empathized with Muldoon: he was the only game warden and when the dinosaurs escaped or behaved in a manner that endangered everyone on the island, Muldoon was the only one who solved the problem. So much was expected of him, Grant knew, and he did his best to assist him, although it didn't seem to be enough. If there was an additional game warden, then Muldoon could at least share the burden of maintaining the dinosaurs. Grant had his own things to worry about, but for right now, he let go of his personal issues and focused on the large rectangular raptor pen.

He checked his shotgun again to make sure he had enough tranquilizers in it. He was good to go. He didn't want to take any chances—especially with the raptors. That was why he had brought another firearm with him. The Italian Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun worked well against the raptors, but even so, it didn't hurt to be extra cautious. He neared the sandy area that surrounded the raptor pen and heard arguing.

_"I swear I'll hit your face next time. Keep your hands off me."_

_"Why can't you listen—just for once in your life! Is that too much to ask?"_

_"Don't shout at me."_

_"I'm not shouting at you! I'm trying to get you out of here and you insist on being an asshole about it!"_

_"I hope everyone hears you."_

_"I hope they hear me too. I'm trying to help you and you smack me with your cane."_

Grant squinted, trying to discern the voices. He heard a soft thud. Something had been thrown to the ground. There was more, but he couldn't hear it. The first voice was gruff with a slight Scottish accent. The second voice sounded remotely familiar.

_"Are you threatening me?"_ John Hammond.

_"No—I'm trying—"_ Dennis Nedry.

Grant crawled on his hands and knees behind the bushes and stood up when he reached the raptor pen. Holding the shotgun in a tight grip, he walked silently towards the pen, his eyes searching for the unusual: torn fences that had been clawed apart, dinosaur prints in the sand—anything. He didn't know if he was mentally prepared for the extreme shock of a velociraptor jumping on him or sneaking behind him with deadly stealth. Instead, what he saw was completely different: Nedry gripped Hammond's arms, pinning them at his sides. Hammond struggled to free himself, but Nedry wouldn't release him.

A rustling sound nearby distracted Grant.

In the bushes, he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him, unblinking and focusing on its target.

_It was out!_

Just as Grant finished his thought, the velociraptor leapt into the air, blocking out his view of the sun. Grant saw the curved razor sharp talons in the air. The raptor landed on its feet and snarled at Grant. Heart racing, Grant aimed the shotgun at the dinosaur. The raptor was racing towards him at breakneck speed. If he didn't pull the trigger, he'd be dead in mere seconds. Grant blinked and the raptor was several feet closer.

Without a second's hesitation, he pulled the trigger and tranquilizers flew out and hit his target. The raptor fell to the ground on its side; her tail flopped up and down making loud plopping noises. Grant shot her several more times and then stopped. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. As he neared the fallen velociraptor, he checked to see if he had more ammunition. He didn't need anymore, but he still wanted to end the animal's life before it had a chance to get up again and attack him. The raptor's belly heaved up and down, breathing with difficulty. She was still alive. Grant was ready to fire when two people ran in front of him. He recognized George Lawala from their first encounter. A woman with black hair was with him, what was her name? She read his mind.

"The name's Sonya Durant and you did me and George a huge favor, Dr. Grant. Thank you very much," she said. She and Lawala stood between Grant and the raptor.

Grant's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Another person came out of the clearing and he recognized him to be Roland Tembo. Tembo tipped his hat to Grant and then smiled at Lawala and Sonya.

"Dr. Grant's mighty popular these days," he said. Then he directed Lawala and Sonya to pick up the fallen raptor. "She's not dead, is she?" Tembo asked, squinting at them.

"She's still breathing," Lawala said.

"Good. Dr. Dodgson will be pleased."

They picked up the velociraptor and proceeded to head back to the raptor pen. Grant watched them, wondering when they had shown up on the island. He completely forgot about Hammond and Nedry nearby. He heard the pattering of feet running in his direction. Grant turned around and saw Muldoon equipped his Franchi shotgun.

"What happened?" Grant asked.

"That's what I came to find out," Muldoon said. "I saw you shooting and then those bloody devils came and snatched the dinosaur."

"They're back again."

"Let them take the velociraptors off our hands. I won't miss them. My main concern right now is keeping everyone safe. Everyone except for John is in the emergency bunker. Have you seen him?"

Grant gestured for Muldoon to follow him to the other side of the pen. On the other side of the enclosure, Grant stopped and pointed ahead of them: Nedry held Hammond's wrists in a firm grip while Hammond struggled to get free. The more Hammond tried to free himself, the tighter Nedry squeezed his wrists.

Muldoon shook his head, disgusted. "I can't believe this. I should've known he was behind this."

"Are you going to get him out of there?" Grant asked.

"John? Yes, I plan on doing that—but I want to scope the place out and make sure all threats are gone."

"Do you want me to get him?" Grant was puzzled by the way Muldoon was handling the situation. Why didn't he just go in there and break them up? That sounded like the most logical thing to do. Have one person break up Nedry and Hammond's quarrel and bring them to the emergency bunker, while the other hunted for the escaped raptors. Grant suggested this.

"I want to do that, but we can't," Muldoon said in a low voice. He looked around him as if he expected a velociraptor to attack them at any moment. "They're out of their pen. I know it, I can feel it." His steel-blue eyes darted around the area. "The air is filled with their disgusting stench. When you shot down that one raptor, it means another one was gearing up to jump out the pen. That's what they do. One will distract you, giving time for the rest to make their escape. Their intelligence makes me sick to my stomach."

Grant nodded, understanding their predicament. "They work together. How many do you think have escaped?"

"It's hard to tell right now. I'm hoping that only one or two got out, since we can handle that. Even so, we have to keep our eyes open. The faster we shoot 'em down, the better off we'll be."

**oOo**

Nedry froze when he heard the gunshots. Hammond's eyes searched for the source of the sound. He waited to see if anyone would emerge from the foliage. Nedry heard Sonya sassing Grant. Tembo and Lawala were with her. _Good, they're taking care of business,_ he thought. He felt a tugging motion. Hammond still tried to pull away from him and made a face like a ravenous dog, baring his teeth. Nedry would've laughed if Hammond didn't look like he was going to bite him. With his free hand, he made a swipe at Nedry's face. Nedry ducked and grabbed Hammond's other wrist. _The old man tried to hit me. You won't get to do that anymore, John._ He twisted Hammond's wrists.

"Stop it! Don't even think of hitting me."

"You're hurting me."

"You're getting on my damn nerves."

Hammond struggled to wrench his wrists free of Nedry's grip, while Nedry dragged him forward.

"GET OFF ME!"

Nedry let him go and pushed him aside. "Stupid jack-ass."

Hammond stumbled and walked backwards so he could face him. He fully expected Nedry to knock him out. His face was flushed red with anger.

"I'm calling the police so they can drag you off my island!"

Nedry watched him silently.

"I don't know why I ever hired you. You're nothing but a pathetic slob!" Hammond pointed at him. "You deserved what you got in the courtroom that day. Who do you think you are? Did you think you'd always be working for Lewis Dodgson on the side and that I'd never find out! You stupid son-of-a-bitch, you think I don't know about how you kept in touch with him after your incarceration? Or that you're the one who was leaking information to him!"

Hammond continued to rant and shout at him. It was ridiculous, especially the part about Nedry leaking information. Nedry still maintained his innocence on that charge. Not that it mattered to Hammond. Nedry could've advocated on his own behalf; instead, he chose silence while Hammond's voice grew louder and shriller. The calm and composed Hammond from before had been replaced by a raving and furious lunatic—it wasn't new to Nedry. He had seen the kind side of Hammond, but more often, the cold and cutthroat version.

"Donald told me about the time he saw you in the hospital, chained up like the dirty convict you are."

Nedry blinked. _Dirty convict_ sounded exactly like something Gennaro would say.

"You're a thief, a liar, a hacker—and that's all you'll ever be. He was right to tell you what he told you that day."

Nedry took a deep breath and glanced at the raptor pen and then at Hammond.

"What'd he tell you?" he asked, wondering if Hammond would repeat Gennaro's words.

" _Do us all a favor: stay locked up._ " Hammond nodded. "He was right. Everything is so much easier when you're not around. No more messy desks or sarcastic backtalk. No more financial debates. No more computer bugs. No more _you_. I used you for what you were worth."

"And didn't pay me my worth," Nedry said.

"I can pay you as little as I please," Hammond said coolly. "That's what you don't understand, Dennis. I'm the boss, you're not. You never got that through your thick skull when you worked for me. I'll never forgive you for betraying me—for being as low as to aid the competition behind my back."

"Then don't forgive me." Nedry kicked the sand. "I'm not losing sleep over it."

"You're not wanted here and I don't give a damn if you never work on a computer again. Your stupidity outweighs your brilliance and I'll be glad to never see you again…I echo Gennaro's sentiments: stay locked up."

Hammond had taken steps towards Nedry the entire time he spoke against him and now stood face to face with him. He waited to see if Nedry would say anything and then turned around to walk back to the visitor center.

Nedry watched him walk off without the aid of his cane. He had so much to say and yet, he couldn't bring himself to utter a syllable. The last time those words were spoken to him, he had been helpless. He couldn't say anything or even raise his arms to strike back at Gennaro. This was far different. Hammond had struck several chords in Nedry and he wasn't about to let him walk away. Nedry always had the last word. If he didn't, then in his mind, that person had scored the victory against him. It was that simple.

"John."

Hammond had his back turned when Nedry called to him one last time. Hammond turned around slowly and started back towards Nedry. Nedry watched him walk over and felt déjà vu wash over him. Hadn't he played out this same scene with Hammond before? When? Then he remembered: after his sentence hearing when he had called Hammond back to his cell. Only this time, Nedry wouldn't ask why Hammond had hired him or what gift he had that made him distinguish one person from the next. Hammond waited. Nedry spat on Hammond's white sneakers and leaned in his face.

"Drop dead, Mr. Hammond."

Hammond blinked, shocked by Nedry's sharp reply. He opened his mouth to speak, but grew silent when he heard a loud thump: it had come from the other side of the raptor pen. Then the explosive sounds of guns going off. Hammond took steps towards the sound, his face flushed with sweat and fear.

"They're out," he whispered.

"No shit, genius," Nedry said with a slight smirk.

Hammond glared at him. "Get away from me."

"Aren't you the one that wanted to go back to the visitor center?"

"Anywhere to get far away from you."

Nedry stepped back and gestured Hammond to go first.

**oOo**

Muldoon and the velociraptor were aware of each other's presence. Their eyes connected and clashed as they watched each others' every movement. Muldoon glanced at Hammond, who was walked around as if he were in a normal theme park. Nedry lingered around and then went behind the raptor pen. Muldoon quickly set up his shotgun, so that he was ready to go. He could sense the raptor growling and salivating, waiting for the exact moment to attack. He could tell by the way she bent her head back and snapped her teeth that she was ready to make a kill.

A loud clanging noise echoed from the other side of the raptor pen. Muldoon took his eyes off the raptor for a split second and glanced around. Then he turned back.

The raptor was gone.

"Bloody hell."

That's all it took: one millisecond and the raptor would make a human the game to hunt, instead of the other way around. He listened carefully, knowing that he would be able to spot the raptor by the sounds of its movements. The velociraptor was an intelligent hunter and maintained her stealthy incredibly well. He had trained himself to listen very carefully to anything unusual when he was around the raptors: the crackling of leaves, soft thumps on the earth, or low growls. There was nothing except the wind blowing through the palm trees and dense foliage. There was also a stench, the very smell that he had mentioned to Grant. A muddy earthy stench mixed with new blood.

The raptor was mid-air, hind legs bent, tail stiff, when Muldoon saw her zero in on Hammond. She landed on the ground on her feet, nimble as a cat and silent as a ghost. The raptor picked up speed and headed for Hammond.

Muldoon stared, paralyzed. His heart skipped several beats. There was only one thing he could do. He would risk injuring Hammond—but it'd be better to risk getting him bruised, than devoured alive. In a flash, Muldoon raced towards Hammond, running as his fast as his legs would allow him.

"JOHN!"

Hammond turned towards him, his eyes widening in surprise. Muldoon's arms were outstretched and he tried to encircle them around Hammond's waist so that he'd spear him to the ground, but it went wrong. His timing was off and Hammond had no idea what was happening. Muldoon saw Hammond's mouth moving, but no words came out. He only heard his boots striking the ground at a rapid pace. Then his hands were on Hammond's white shirt, his fingers digging into Hammond's shoulders. Muldoon pushed him out of the way with all his strength. Hammond's shocked yelp was abruptly cut off as Muldoon shoved him hard and both men tumbled to the ground. Muldoon bolted up and glanced around quickly. He rolled Hammond out of the way. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hammond gasping for breath and hunched over the ground.

The shotgun lay abandoned in the sand, waiting to be reclaimed by its owner.

Muldoon grabbed his shotgun and when he looked up again, the raptor was right in front of him, snarling. With a single swipe, the raptor clawed at his face. Warm blood sprayed his face. Despite the overwhelming pain and panic that was closing in on him, Muldoon knew he was lucky that his face had received the edge of the talons and not the hooked part that tore skin open. The raptor made a swipe again, this time aiming for his abdomen and he jumped back, ever alert.

"Trying to tear my guts out," Muldoon muttered.

Dizzy, he was fully aware that had he been an inch closer, the raptor's claw would have hooked through his clothes, grab and tear into his skin, spilling out his intestines.

Without warning, his back slammed against a palm tree. The back of his skull smashed the bark and he felt like he'd black out from the red-hot pain and bone-breaking fear he was experiencing. Silver stars twinkled in his vision. He knew if he blacked out that it'd be over, before it started. The "it" was not an image he wanted to dwell on. He heard the velociraptor's low throaty growl and knew she was right next to him. Muldoon kicked wildly, his boot connected with thick leather hide: the dinosaur's body.

As if he could see himself from above, Muldoon wondered why the hell he thought kicking the raptor would halt or slow down her attack. If anything, it just made the raptor's fight more ferocious. And this raptor was bigger than the rest. Her stiff tail balanced in the air, her hind legs were muscular and adept at jumping. The dinosaur opened and shut her mouth, showing off long rows of sharp teeth. The teeth could easily rip through human flesh—his flesh. She snapped her jaws and grinded her teeth together, making a low _glonching_ sound.

It was the worst sound he had ever heard in his entire life.

**oOo**

Nedry heard Muldoon's shout and hurried back to where Hammond landed on the ground. Hammond tried to sit up, but kept falling face first. Nedry rolled him over so that Hammond was on his back and staring up at the sky.

"Are you okay?"

_What a dumb thing to ask,_ Nedry thought. _Of course he's not okay, he just received the shock of his life, when Robert ran over and shoved him to the ground._ He knelt down and lifted Hammond so that he was sitting up. Nedry held his shoulders in a firm grip. Not too tight where he'd hurt him like before, but strong enough so that Hammond wouldn't fall backwards onto the sand. Hammond opened his mouth to speak and saliva dribbled out. Nedry held him up and searched in his pocket for a tissue to wipe his mouth. Hammond blinked as Nedry brushed a bandana against his lips.

"That takes care of that."

Nedry threw the bandana aside and tried to ignore the noise behind him. There were crashes and shouts of pain, all coming from Muldoon. A low growl and then a loud thump as human or animal crashed to the sound. Nedry took a deep breath.

"You're gonna be okay, just hold tight."

Hammond nodded with great effort. Then he pointed at his left arm and left leg. A sudden numb feeling had taken over the left side of his body. It felt like his left arm and left leg weren't even attached to his body, as if they were non-existent. He tried to find the words to express this frightening sensation, but when he opened his mouth to speak, it came out garbled.

"Den—my arm—leg—can't," Hammond sputtered.

Nedry leaned over, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

Hammond pointed frantically at his left arm and leg.

"It hurts you? You can't feel it?"

Hammond nodded. "Plea—out of—dizzy"

Nedry's eyebrows knitted together. He gasped sharply when he realized what Hammond was trying to tell him. At the same moment, Hammond held his head tightly as if trying to squeeze his brains out. His chest pumped up and down as breathed rapidly. Then he looked at Nedry.

It was a look that would haunt Nedry for a long time.

"Why?" Hammond whispered.

Nedry couldn't answer his question. He knew what was happening, but had no idea of what he could do to help Hammond. The damage had begun and there was no way to stop it. Then it came to him: he had to call—shout for help. He didn't want to move Hammond and make things worse. Holding Hammond close to him, Nedry glanced around the raptor pen and dense foliage. The emergency bunker was nearby.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

**oOo**

Above the ringing in his ears, Muldoon barely heard Nedry shouting for help. His back slammed against the ground and a giant shadow descended over him, blocking out the sun. Tremendous weight pressed down on his stomach and his abdomen cramped up. He breathed through his mouth, taking ragged gasps. Muldoon looked around quickly and heard a loud clicking. To his right, the raptor's long curved talons tapped the ground. A monstrous growl sounded in his ears and he smelled a harsh foul stench like damp soil and wet leaves. It was the raptor's breath. He rolled over and grabbed at the dagger in his sheath.

At the exact moment his hands closed around the handle, he felt a searing dragging pain in his right forearm. Frozen in horror, Muldoon watched as the raptor's talon dug into his arm, the skin ripped away and torn open. Blood gushed out. The razor sharp claw dug further and his arm stung with immense pain when exposed to the cool air. Muldoon's torn and stretched skin was tangled in the animal's talon. A tidal wave of dizziness swept over him when he saw his skin soaked in his blood. He was too shocked to shout in anguish. Nausea drenched his senses again, but this time, he fought against it. Taking a deep breath, he buried the dagger in the raptor's leg.

The raptor howled and screeched. It was a sound that Muldoon treasured and loathed at the same time. Then the raptor bent her head down, focusing on him, so that Muldoon was staring her straight in the eye. The eyes were dull green with a sharp black slits. It was like looking into a brand new mirror: Muldoon could see his reflection despite the blood streaming down his face, creating a hideous crimson mask. He dared not close his eyes. He knew that if he did—even for a second—the velociraptor would chew his face off.

**oOo**

Grant aimed his shotgun, making certain that the velociraptor was in his sight. He was twenty feet away and so far, he was lucky she hadn't turned around and attacked him. He was luckier for not being surprise attacked by two raptors. They were capable of tag-teaming him, Grant knew. One could easily distract him while the other closed in for the kill. Grant was sure that's what they were going to do to Hammond, when Muldoon pushed him out of the way.

Grant remembered firing at the first velociraptor with tranquilizers. It seemed like ten years and not ten minutes ago since the time it happened. The dinosaur had gone down in a heap, twitching and writhing. He wished he had killed the raptor. As soon as she went down, Sonya Durant, George Lawala, and Roland Tembo appeared from nowhere and dragged her to the other side of the raptor pen. _How was that even possible?_ Grant wondered. _The raptors had escaped from one part of the pen? How many? Two? Three?_

Grant guessed three. He had shot one—the adult that Sonya and Lawala had taken. Then another had jumped out, a juvenile. There were gunshots for that one, but it didn't come from Grant. Shortly afterwards a third raptor escaped, hopping over the enclosure's walls with ease. This was the one that Muldoon was battling with and it was the same one that had almost killed Hammond. It was a huge velociraptor, bigger than the rest in the pen, from what Grant saw. She moved with a purpose to kill anyone who stood in her path.

_She's the alpha female,_ he realized.

_Thinking too much, Alan_. He knew what had to be done; but for some reason, he felt himself hesitating. He had thrown down the tranquilizer gun as soon as Muldoon had pushed Hammond to the ground. Grant had grabbed his shotgun, but every time he was ready to fire, Muldoon was in the way and he didn't want to shoot him. Muldoon might've sacrificed himself, if it meant the raptor would go down with him, but Grant wasn't taking any chances. He waited until the raptor was in clear sight. His finger was on the trigger, he could feel the cold metal on his hot skin, but nothing happened. Later on, he would wonder if fear paralyzed him.

"Damn it, Alan."

He looked ahead of him and saw the raptor bend over Muldoon's body. Muldoon squirmed, still fighting for his life. His upper body, arms, chest, and face were completely hidden from Grant's view. _This is it. It's now or never and if I don't, Muldoon won't be around to see the next hour of his life._ He gripped the shotgun tightly, his chest heaved up and down, and sweat rolled off his forehead. His hair stuck to his forehead and streams of sweat made his clothes cling to his skin. Grant ignored the feeling of discomfort. _At least I'm still alive to feel it._

With that final thought and with both eyes open and focused intently on the freed velociraptor, Grant pulled the trigger.

**oOo**

An earsplitting gunshot—the sound of thunder amplified a hundred times—rang through the air.

The raptor's heavy body froze and then collapsed. Her green eyes stared straight ahead. Beneath the animal's body lay Muldoon. Groggily, he pushed the new corpse off him. The raptor didn't budge. Muldoon gave a hardy shove and the raptor's body made a loud thud as it hit the ground. Dead weight. He smelled the metallic scent of spray-paint; it was the animal's blood mixing with the air. Muldoon crawled away and slowly got to his feet. He stumbled, dizzy with adrenaline and a fatal fear that wouldn't leave him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Grant several feet away.

Grant still held the shotgun in the same position as when he shot the raptor. Muldoon looked at the ground. The raptor's blood spilled into the sand, polluting it. He swallowed thickly and his throat contracted. He spat out clumps of blood and sand, and dribbles of saliva—all three had invaded his mouth and open wounds. Grant nodded at him, telling him silently that the threat had been obliterated. It was over now.

Muldoon took deep breaths, his chest heaved, and each time he exhaled, his chest burned as if his lungs were on fire. He wiped his forehead, drenched with sweat, and felt sticky blood coursing down his face. Looking down at his khakis, he wasn't shocked to see more blood smeared across—it was the raptor's. Then he felt a monstrous throbbing pain in his right arm. Muldoon refused to look at that injury although he knew what it was—he still felt the raptor's hooked claw digging into his skin and dragging down, ripping and tearing into his arm.

Muldoon looked around at his surroundings. The raptor pen was silent. The area where three raptors had escaped from were torn apart, the metal wires dangled over the pen's walls. He looked behind him again and saw Grant's mouth moving. He couldn't hear above the numbing pain in his head. Later on, Muldoon would wonder if his boiling rage had silenced everything around him. Grant pointed ahead of him. Muldoon turned in that direction and saw what had caught Grant's attention.

Muldoon breathed slowly. Heated rage rushed through his veins, giving him a surge of adrenaline despite the blood that kept spilling from his torn body. He glanced at the foliage surrounding the raptor pen and saw his SPAS-12 shotgun in the sand. Muldoon snatched it and approached the two men ahead of him. In the distance, he thought he heard Grant shouting his name.

**oOo**

"ROBERT!"

Grant saw the dead velociraptor lying in the sand, motionless and still. It was hard to believe she was dead, but thankfully she was. The rotten stench of new death and bloodshed filled the air. He wanted to vomit his insides out. The heart-shattering fear still encased him and the sour mucus taste in his mouth wouldn't leave. Grant took a deep breath. Thank God he had pulled the trigger in time. That had been a close call on Muldoon's life—too close. But now Muldoon wasn't listening to him.

"ROBERT!" Grant shouted again.

His throat was sore and he wished he had ice to ease the pain. He was about to shout Muldoon's name again when he saw him pick up the shotgun. Grant watched him limp towards the two men. Then Muldoon's limp disappeared and his pace quickened. An unstoppable determination was in his gait. Muldoon gripped his shotgun with both hands, his knuckles white and streaked with blood. Exhausted, Grant didn't have the energy to stop him when he saw what he was about to do.

"ROBERT—DON'T!"

**oOo**

"You're going to be fine, just hang in there, okay? You'll be all right. We're getting help for you. Don't look at me like that—you're going to be fine."

Nedry couldn't hide the worry in his voice. It choked him and made it hard for him to speak. He kept repeating himself, wondering if he made any sense to himself or Hammond. The more he tried to fight off the panic, the more it confronted him. He knelt on the ground with Hammond.

A low moan escaped Hammond's lips and Nedry held him tighter. Saliva dribbled from Hammond's parted lips and his watery blue eyes darted around in their sockets as if searching for a treasure that couldn't be found. Then he clutched his chest with his right arm and struggled to get out of Nedry's grip. He ended up losing his grip.

Nedry bit his cracked lips and looked around. There had to be someone from the InGen staff that was going to come out and help Hammond. He looked down and saw that Hammond's breathing slowed and his eyes had glazed over.

"Shit," Nedry whispered. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

Where the hell was everyone? Lopez and Tembo? Sonya and Lawala? Then he wondered about InGen—he would've sworn he saw Grant earlier with a shotgun. He heard Grant shouting Muldoon's name.

Nedry heard footsteps behind him and sighed in relief. He looked into Hammond's eyes…and saw someone's reflection. Nedry swallowed the waxy lump in his throat and gently released Hammond, so that he was lying curled up on the sand.

"We got help for you," he said, smiling weakly. "I wouldn't leave you out here like this."

Hammond stared at him, unable to move.

Then the reflection in Hammond's eyes spoke in a harsh growl.

"You never stop."

Nedry paled when he recognized the voice.

**oOo**

"ROBERT—DON'T!"

Muldoon didn't acknowledge Grant's shouting. He couldn't, otherwise it'd break his concentration. He gripped his shotgun tightly and his eyes watered with fury. His vision blurred, but he could make out Nedry placing Hammond on the sand in front of him.

"We got help for you," Nedry said. "I wouldn't leave you out here like this."

_Like hell you wouldn't,_ Muldoon raged.

That last thought was the last push he needed.

"You never stop."

He slammed his shotgun across the back of Nedry's head. He heard a muffled gasp from below him and he did it again, with more force. The entire time he maintained a calm composure that was strangely eerie. Although he projected a stony exterior, his mind exploded as a rage he never felt before engulfed him.

Once more would finish him off.

Muldoon swung his shotgun again and spat in the ground when he heard the sound of metal knocking against flesh. Nedry slumped to the ground facedown next to Hammond. Hammond stared up at Muldoon, shocked by his actions, but unable to speak. Muldoon ignored his glassy eyes that looked like they'd cry a waterfall of tears.

**oOo**

Sizzling pain exploded between Nedry's eyes and in the back of his skull. He was struck again, and it sounded like thunder boomed in his head. Everything was happening too fast for him to comprehend. He got on his knees, spitting in the sand, trying to overcome the blow to his head. He raised himself halfway up and heard someone run in front of him. He needed to be alert for the next attack before he was knocked unconscious. Nedry rubbed his head, still trying to ease the painful pounding. Glancing at the ground, he saw Muldoon's boots.

Nedry looked up.

Muldoon's face was covered in a sheet of blood.

Nedry backed away when he saw Muldoon's eyes glaze over.

Too late.

Muldoon slammed his boot right in Nedry's face. He had seen the pure shock and fear register in Nedry's eyes, before he kicked his face and that alone gave him the drive to do it. A combination of power and rage overwhelmed him. It felt good to kick that bastard's face in. Smirking, he watched as Nedry crawled away on his hands and knees.

"Running away like the coward you are, why am I not surprised?"

Muldoon viciously kicked his stomach. Nedry collapsed face first into the sand and breathed in quick uneven gasps. Dizziness swept over him and when he looked up, Muldoon held the shotgun in midair. A flash of black metal entered his vision and then a loud crash as Muldoon struck him across the face with the SPAS-12.

Muldoon sneered when Nedry lifted up his face, blood oozed from his lips and nose. It was sadistic to gloat at the damage he was dealing out to Nedry, but he didn't feel the slightest regret. Nedry slowly got to his feet and leaned against the guardrail of the pen, breathing hard and shaking. Voices flooded the scene. As far as he was concerned, it was only him and Nedry right now. If anyone interfered and got injured, it was on them. He stepped towards Nedry, who leaned over gasping for breath.

"Bloody scared, huh? You should be—filthy scumbag."

He jammed the butt of his shotgun under Nedry's chin, forcing it upwards. Muldoon met his eyes and the fear that had been present seconds ago had disappeared. Solid hatred gleamed in Nedry's eyes. Muldoon didn't see Nedry's closed fists until it was too late. In the next second, Nedry threw a handful of sand in Muldoon's face.

"Bloody prick," Nedry growled.

Muldoon threw his hands up immediately to get the sand out of his face. The shotgun hit the sand with a soft thud. Nedry smashed his clenched fist into Muldoon's jaw. Muldoon fell backwards into the sand and got up quickly when he saw Nedry snatch the gun. Adrenaline flooded Muldoon's heart and he served a vicious backhand punch across Nedry's face. The shotgun fell to the sand again and Nedry wiped his mouth. He glanced down at his blood-smeared hand. He pointed at Muldoon and pronounced his words like a death sentence.

"That is the last time you'll ever put your damn hands on me."

Muldoon threw another punch. Nedry reeled backwards.

"You spoke too soon."

Muldoon's eyes darted around and he saw Ellie and Malcolm running towards Grant. But they weren't out there to break them apart. They raced over to Hammond, who lay keeled over in the sand.

**oOo**

"THEY'RE FIGHTING! SOMEONE STOP THEM!" Lex screamed from inside the emergency bunker.

Before Lex could finish, Ellie and Malcolm rushed out the bunker. They pushed open the door leading to the outside and looked around quickly. Grant was already beside Hammond, who lay curled up in the sand. Half of his face appeared to be drooping and he still struggled to speak. Incoherent words and disconnected syllables were the only sounds he uttered.

Malcolm cursed under his breath. Ellie tried to lift Hammond to his feet, and give him support with Malcolm's help.

"What's happening to him?" Ellie asked, her voice wavering.

Sheer alarm lit up Grant's eyes. Between rushed breathing, he said: "He has to get off this island for medical attention! Get everyone out of the bunker— _NOW_!"

**oOo**

Muldoon pressed his shotgun against Nedry's throat, pinning him to the wall of the raptor pen.

"How much is Dodgson paying you this time?" He snarled.

He didn't feel the sticky blood or stinging sand in his face. Nedry tried to lift the gun off his throat, but his feeble attempts only amused Muldoon, who laughed.

"Stop—an accid—" Nedry sputtered and Muldoon pressed the gun against his throat harder.

"Tell me another lie."

Nedry's skin reddened as Muldoon choked him out.

"Almost there."

"Not—quite."

Nedry's leg shot out and he kicked Muldoon's shin. Wrenching pain exploded in his left shin where Nedry had kicked him. He maintained his grip, refusing to let go. He felt his boots slip in the sand, almost losing his footing. Nedry took another shot and slammed Muldoon's right shin.

"Try harder, Dennis."

Nedry gave a half nod. He mustered up all his strength and kneed Muldoon in the groin. To add insult to injury, Nedry spat a gob of saliva in his face. Muldoon's eyes magnified—he should've known that Nedry would fight dirty. Disoriented and dizzy, Muldoon stumbled around. The raptor enclosure spun around him as if he were on a carnival carousel on high speed. He wiped the spit off his face and felt bitter salvia and sand meld together in his mouth. Just as he was about to fall into the sand, his hair was yanked and he felt himself being dragged forward. Nedry swung him face first into the wall of the pen. Muldoon's nose jammed with blood. Nedry smashed his face again and his head pounded like a drum.

Above him, he could hear Nedry speaking to him, his voice hoarse, and punctuated by ragged gasps.

"I've been waiting…a long time…for this…you have no idea…how long…"

Muldoon felt as if Nedry were ripping his scalp off, tearing it free from the skin on his face. His hair was twisted in Nedry's fingers. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by blood streaming down in his face. All he saw was red. Blood red. His face was smashed into the raptor pen again. Nedry chuckled and yanked his hair back, exposing his neck. Muldoon swallowed a lump of blood and coughed, trying not to choke. Nedry laughed harder and punched Muldoon's throat with his free hand. If it were possible for his throat to collapse, then Muldoon was sure Nedry would make it happen before the day was over.

"Hope that helps…you pompous piece of shit…you'll need plastic surgery…when I'm through…"

Muldoon barely heard him as his face was slammed into the concrete again. His head kept on being pulled back and slammed into the wall. The fifth or sixth time—because it was impossible for Muldoon to keep count—a loud crunch echoed in his ears and he couldn't feel his nose anymore. Nedry might as well have chopped it off his face. Nedry bashed his face in again and the right side of his face numbed so he couldn't feel anything. He was abruptly let go and Muldoon fell face first. The sand stung his face like needles pricking his skin. He heard Nedry back off and was grateful—until his stomach was kicked so hard that he felt he would vomit it up. Trembling, Muldoon forced himself to get on his feet. He looked around and through the blood leaking in his eyes; he saw Nedry huddled against the wall of the raptor pen, breathing deeply.

"Dennis."

Nedry's head snapped in his direction and he stepped away from the pen. "Robert."

Muldoon ran and pulled his arm back to give it more leverage. Clenching his fist, he clocked Nedry right in the eye. Nedry staggered backwards, almost falling, but maintained his balance.

"Shouldn't hit a man with glas—"

Muldoon sent a right hook to his jaw. Nedry's glasses flew off and landed in the sand. He bent down to pick them up. Muldoon's boot struck down, smashing his glasses and fingers in one shot. Nedry gasped and Muldoon kicked him in the face. He smiled when he heard Nedry's teeth crack. Now Nedry was prone on the sand, on his back, and struggling to get up again. Muldoon kicked him in the throat leaving a bloody bootprint on his skin. Nedry gurgled. Muldoon kicked his throat again, harder than the first time. Ruining Nedry's vocal cords would be the personal highlight of his life.

"You'll never talk trash after today."

Nedry rolled over, trying to prevent another attack. Muldoon flipped him back over to send a heel kick to his chest. Nedry blocked it, holding his arms over his chest. Wasting no time, he kicked Muldoon's stomach. Muldoon doubled over in pain and Nedry's leg flew out, kicking his forehead. Muldoon crashed to the ground on his back, but refused to stay down. He bolted back to his feet again, staggering, and reoriented himself. Nedry was in front of him, swaying and rubbing his head.

Their eyes met and clashed in total hatred for each other.

Muldoon nodded slowly. Nedry gestured for him to make the first move. Swallowing the coagulated blood in his throat, Muldoon rushed forward. Nedry's eyes widened in excitement, and he ran to meet him with every intention of knocking Muldoon out. At the same moment, they ended up kicking each other down and collapsed onto the sand. Both men writhed in pain, catching their breath.

Sprawled out and flat on his back, Muldoon stared up at the empty blue sky. Birds flew in the air, high above him, and totally oblivious to what was happening. The thick jungle was quiet and still. It was peaceful and chaos-free. For a brief moment, he didn't feel rage, only a temporary calmness. During this brief calm period, he reflected that this was the worst fight he had ever been involved in. He had no idea where he and Nedry were getting energy from. Then he realized it had been stored up for more than two years, a rage reservoir. Muldoon snorted.

He rolled his head in the sand, his chest still heaving up and down. Nedry stood up and limped away to the other side of the raptor pen. His left leg dragged in the sand, as if he were trying not to put his weight on it. _He sprained his bloody ankle,_ Muldoon thought. That gave him the energy to get up again. Muldoon jumped to his feet and ran after him. _You're not getting away that easy._

Nedry looked over his shoulder when he heard Muldoon behind him. He tried to quicken his pace, but the rippling pain in his ankle wouldn't allow him to escape. He could barely put his entire foot down without severe pain rushing into the area. The pressure was too much. Muldoon's muscular arm snaked around his neck and tightened in a fierce choke-hold. Nedry punched and clawed at his arm hoping to release himself from Muldoon's grip. It only succeeded in Muldoon tightening his grip like a boa-constrictor tightens its death grip on struggling prey. Gasping for breath, Nedry collapsed with Muldoon choking him out.

**oOo**

On the other side of the raptor pen, Lawala and Sonya finished putting the tranquilized raptors in the large steel cage. Lawala locked the cage and breathed a sigh of relief. He saw that Sonya had the same tired look in her eyes. The task had gone faster than expected. When they had captured the second raptor, it had taken them by surprise. It was a small juvenile, but just as deadly as the adults. Together, they brought her down, Lawala shooting and Sonya throwing a cargo net over the animal. It seemed blasphemous to say that the capture had gone easier than anticipated, so neither of them spoke the thought aloud. They rested briefly and flinched when they heard the sound of punches being exchanged.

Goosebumps pricked Sonya's arms when she heard Nedry say in a menacing tone: _That is the last time you'll ever put your damn hands on me._ That had happened minutes ago, but it was still fresh in her mind. She thought she had heard Grant shout Muldoon's name earlier and wondered if Lawala knew about it.

Tembo had wanted to go see what it was, but Lopez had stopped him. He had directed Tembo to load their prizes and head back to the east dock. Tembo wasn't one to take orders, so he simply waited around and secured the cage to the vehicle's flatbed with Sonya's assistance.

"What the hell's going on?" Tembo asked.

"We're missing a good fight," Sonya said.

"I hate it when that happens."

Tembo jumped off the flatbed and Sonya came down after him. They went over to Lawala, who waited for Lopez. Lopez had turned the pick-up truck on, as if ready to leave the area. Afterwards, he came back to where the rest of the team stood.

"See," Lopez said, grinning. "We got our prizes. I told you it'd be a piece of cake. Dennis was whining for nothing."

"We're missing a good fight," Sonya sulked. "Let's go see—"

"Wait." Lawala held up his hand, stopping her.

Someone was screaming for help. It sounded like Ellie. The urgency in her voice told Lawala that someone had been terribly injured. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. Ellie kept crying out for help. Lawala opened his eyes. Sonya heard it too, but ignored it. _Heart of ice,_ Lawala thought as he watched Sonya braid her hair. He didn't know how she was able to do it.

A loud thump crashed near them.

Tembo and Sonya glanced at each other and ran to the other side to see what it was. Lawala and Lopez followed closely behind.

Muldoon had tackled Nedry and had his arm wrapped around his throat. Sonya and Lawala stared, open-mouthed, fascinated and frozen at the same time. Nedry was pounding his fists against Muldoon's arm, but Muldoon wouldn't let up. Lawala saw the crazed distant look in Muldoon's eyes and knew that he wasn't entirely there. He only had that deranged gleam in his eyes when he was pushed over the edge. From the looks of it, Nedry had shoved Muldoon _beyond_ the edge and there was no undoing it.

"Why can't we be friends?" Lopez sang.

Grunting, Nedry clawed in the sand, reaching desperately for Lawala's rifle at Lopez's feet. Lopez kicked it out of his reach and busted out laughing. Nedry's hands slapped the sand and Muldoon tightened his chokehold.

"Stop being a jerk!" Sonya yelled.

She retrieved the rifle and gave it to Nedry who snatched it eagerly. With the little strength he had left in him, Nedry raised the rifle and swung in the air behind him. A loud crack sounded.

"C'mon Robert!" Lopez shouted. "Kick his sorry-ass!"

**oOo**

Nedry heard Lopez laughing and swore he'd take care of him later. Right now, he had to get Muldoon off him. He raised the rifle again and prayed that the next hit would make Muldoon lose his chokehold grip. Nedry gasped for air and swung the rifle upwards. He shuddered when he felt it smash against Muldoon's head. Muldoon groaned and toppled backwards. Nedry stumbled to his feet, still holding the rifle.

Muldoon lay on his back in the sand. He grasped his forehead where Nedry had hit him; it felt like an iron anvil had crushed his skull. The first time, Nedry had slammed the rifle right between the eyes. The second time Nedry had banged his head very hard, sending waves of pain rushing to his temples. Muldoon found that he couldn't think straight. He couldn't feel the blood on his face or the open gash in his right arm. He could only feel rage pulsating through his body. His air supply was abruptly cut off as Nedry grinded his sneaker into his neck. Muldoon winced when he felt his throat tighten. He tried to grab Nedry's injured ankle to make him lose his balance, but Nedry pressed down with more force.

"Try harder, Robert."

Black flashes whipped in and out of Muldoon's vision. From far away, he heard shouts and screams blended together. He closed his eyes to drown out the noise that heightened his anger. He heard the commotion of people running around, but when he opened his eyes, he didn't see anyone. He heard a distinct click and looked at Nedry who stood above him.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" Nedry said in a hoarse whisper.

Muldoon blinked and was surprised to feel a tear escape his eye. He knew he wasn't crying from fear or sadness, since the emotion didn't match up with anything he had felt today. He was too angry to cry, but too weak to throw Nedry off balance. His energy was spent from struggling against the freed velociraptor and he was drained from fighting against Nedry. He blinked again and Nedry aimed the Lawala's rifle directly in his face.

"Look at you, damsel in distress," Nedry muttered. "Completely pathetic."

The shouts were louder and Muldoon turned his head as much as he was able to—which wasn't a lot. He saw Wu and Gennaro run towards them, but they looked as if they were moving in slow motion. Harding was out with Tim and Lex. Muldoon swallowed the blood collected in his throat. He turned his head in the other direction and saw Sonya and Lawala pointing at them. Lopez stood in front of them assuming the leader position. Tembo was next to him, a sadistic grin plastered to his face. Arnold was pointing everywhere like a cop directing traffic. A blur of images and everyone was running this way and that. He heard Ellie screaming with tears choking her voice that Hammond needed to see a doctor immediately.

Muldoon noticed Nedry turn in her direction. His eyes darkened and then he glared down at Muldoon. Nedry pressed harder into his neck and kept the rifle inches away from his face. Muldoon stared up at him, daring him to pull the trigger. Nedry stared back and gulped nervously.

"We have an audience, even better," he said.

Muldoon saw Nedry's hands shaking. _He's not gonna do it, he's too afraid,_ Muldoon thought. Nedry's grip tightened on the rifle and Muldoon wondered if he had underestimated him.

"You don't have the nerve," Muldoon sputtered.

"Don't tempt me."

Everything was happening in slow motion to Muldoon. He turned his head again and saw that Arnold was closer now. He took ragged breaths and his back felt like it would stretch and rip apart. Nedry brought the rifle close to him to ensure he had his target point blank. Lopez approached them, smirking, and obviously entertained by their fight. Lawala moved ahead of him. Tembo and Sonya watched from the sidelines. Tim and Lex breezed past Muldoon's vision. Grant entered the picture with Malcolm behind him. Gennaro folded his arms across his chest, watching the scene, but not participating. Wu and Harding were nearby. Muldoon strained his neck to watch what they were doing and saw them lift Hammond's limp body from the ground. Hammond's arms dangled at his sides. Ellie was with them and Wu was pointed into the distance. Muldoon heard him mention the word "jeep." Ellie nodded her head and left them.

Back to the present.

Muldoon closed and opened his eyes. Distracted by the surrounding commotion, Nedry backed off from Muldoon; so that he wasn't choking him anymore. _I have only a split second to do this,_ Muldoon thought.

With a sudden rush, Muldoon shot both legs up and aimed for Nedry's face. Gritting his teeth, he felt satisfied when his boots slammed into Nedry's jaw. He bolted to his feet and regained his energy. His neck was killing him, but he'd worry about that later. Nedry held his jaw and limped away, trying not to put all his weight on the ankle sprain. It only slowed him down and Muldoon wasted no time in pursuing him. He ran to Nedry and started swinging clenched fists. Nedry blocked Muldoon's punch and smashed him in the nose. Voices shouted at them to stop, but Muldoon continued. _Great, we have an audience,_ he thought. He shivered; it chilled him that he had repeated Nedry mentioned earlier.

"STOP IT!"

Muldoon's arms were yanked behind his back. He refused to be restrained and lashed out at whoever was trying to stop him. He shoved his elbow back and swung his fist. There was a loud clobbering noise and Muldoon felt his knuckles smash against someone's nose. He spun around and saw Arnold falter backwards, before regaining his balance.

"Damn it," Muldoon whispered.

He hadn't meant to hurt Arnold, who now wiped blood from his nose.

Taking deep breaths, Muldoon backed away, his heart hammering against his chest. Blood and sweat mixed together on his face and it felt like cool perspiration. He tried to breathe in fresh air, but only managed in clogging his nostrils that were already caked with blood. He opened his mouth and gulped down air. Muldoon looked everywhere, his neck stiffened when he turned it. He closed his eyes again and tried to breathe at a regular pace. His lungs felt like they would explode. His entire body shook like an earthquake from the fight he had with Nedry.

A jeep roared to life nearby and a car door slammed. Something heavy was dumped nearby. Then a monstrous pick-up truck drove up. Feet pattered across the sand. Arnold's angry tone slashed into him like a samurai sword and Muldoon opened his eyes.

" _GET THE HELL OFF THIS ISLAND!_ "

Arnold pointed at Nedry and his team and shouted like a drill sergeant. Malcolm was behind him watching silently.

"Hold out your arm, Robert."

Grant tied a tourniquet to his right arm to stop the bleeding. It was too late. Muldoon could feel nausea overtake him again. He felt he would fall to the ground at any moment, and he had to hold Grant's shoulder to steady himself. His vision blurred and he scoped out the scene as best he could. Tim and Lex didn't say anything or move an inch, but Muldoon could see the tears glistening in their eyes. Ellie rushed out and opened the back door of the jeep. Wu and Harding placed Hammond's body in the backseat. Nedry pointed in their direction and Arnold shook his head furiously and waved his arms.

" _WHAT PART OF 'NO' DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND? GET THE HELL OFF THIS ISLAND NOW OR I SWEAR OR I'LL PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU! YOU'LL GET LOCKED UP FOR ASSAULT AND TREPASSING!_ "

Muldoon winced when he heard the backbreaking rage in Arnold's voice. He had never heard him scream at anyone like that before. Arnold was the medium, the InGen staff stood behind him and the Biosyn staff was in front of him. The world in front of Muldoon spun and darkened. Finally, everything caught up to him and he collapsed to the ground and fell into a dizzying black hole of unconsciousness. As Muldoon drifted away, he could still hear Arnold's shouting.

**oOo**

" _NO? NO? 'NO' ME ONE MORE TIME AND YOU AND YOUR BUDDIES ARE GETTING LOCKED UP BEFORE THE SUN SETS! TRY ME!_ "

Ellie ran to Arnold and grabbed his shirt, pulling him aside in front of everyone. Her voice rose and fell and her blue eyes were liquefied with fright.

"He has to see a doctor right away—we need to radio the helicopter and tell them to take us to the mainland! He's having trouble breathing—he needs to see a doctor right away—Gerry won't cut it—"

Arnold nodded and took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"I'm on it. Tim and Lex can go with you. Make sure Gerry goes with you guys too," he said his words in a jumbled rush, hoping Ellie understood what he just said.

Ellie gestured for Tim and Lex to come in the jeep. Then he realized his mistake. Tim and Lex should not go with their grandfather. This is not what they needed to see. Arnold knew he had made a huge mistake, but already Ellie was rounding them up. Maybe it'd be good to show their support. Arnold shook his head, frustrated as his thoughts collided with each other. Tim shook his head and turned to go back to the emergency bunker. Grant nudged him and he walked forward with Lex. They got into the jeep, Tim in the front passenger seat, and Harding and Lex in the backseat with Hammond sitting between them. Ellie wiped the sweat from her forehead and opened her mouth to say more when Arnold gestured for her to leave the area.

"Go now. We'll talk when you get to the hospital. Gennaro will call to let them know you're on your way. The phones should be back on—either way, just leave, we'll find a way to contact the hospital on the mainland," Arnold said.

Ellie got in the jeep and the wheels squealed as the jeep hit the pavement. Arnold watched her drive down the maintenance road that would lead to the helipad. For a moment, it appeared that he had forgotten about the chaos that Nedry and his associates had caused. Then he focused on Nedry's blood smeared face and hands. Arnold had many questions he wanted to ask him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Nedry stared at the ground and looked up as if he felt Arnold glaring at him. Their eyes met and clashed. No words were exchanged between them.

Silence except for the sound of everyone's breathing. Tembo pulled up in the pick-up truck and jumped out. A steel cage was secured on the flatbed, holding two unconscious raptors inside.

Lopez held Arnold's unblinking gaze. "We got two of your raptors, so don't get upset or piss a storm over it. Too bad about your boss."

"Take them. Take your friends and the damn animals you came for. Take them all with you."

"We will," Lopez said as he climbed into the pick-up truck. "Next time we come, we're taking your park. We're taking this whole damn island."

"You do that," Arnold said. He pointed at Nedry. "I hope you can look at yourself in the mirror after today. You're worse than a traitor—much worse—"

Arnold's voice broke. Every emotion except happiness threatened to overwhelm him. He turned to the InGen staff and mouthed the words: _visitor center_. Malcolm and Grant got on either side of Muldoon and put his arms on their shoulders, helping him to walk and supporting his weight. They assisted the exhausted and half-conscious Muldoon to the visitor center. Muldoon protested half-heartedly, but allowed them to help him. Wu went with them, leaving Arnold at the raptor pen.

Arnold turned back to the Biosyn team. Tembo had that condescending smirk on his face that said the mission was accomplished. Lopez grinned, proud of what had happened. Arnold read elation on his face—from what happened to Hammond or the fight between Muldoon and Nedry? _Probably both,_ Arnold decided. Sonya looked bored. Lawala's face was blank like an unused chalkboard. _He's hard to read._

He looked at Nedry again. Nedry stood apart from the rest of the group and stared down at the sand. He dug into the sand with his sneaker and then looked up. Arnold thought he saw a spark of regret in his eyes, a flash of humanness and of genuine concern. It was rare for a man like Nedry to even show that much. Even before he had betrayed InGen, Arnold remembered his arrogance. Nedry was impossible to talk to; he was aloof, a loner on the InGen staff and didn't mesh well with anybody, especially Hammond. This wasn't the vibe that Arnold picked up now. Yet, he hardened himself from everything he had seen today—and from what had happened in the past.

"I'm—" Nedry started to say, but Arnold shook his head.

"Don't talk. Just leave." Arnold started towards the visitor center when Nedry completed his thought.

"I'm sorry."

Arnold dug his hands in his pockets. He knew he was looking for a cigarette— _God, of all the times to smoke, now was not the time,_ he chided himself. His fingers closed around his lighter and he heard Nedry's voice from a memory that he could not—and would not forget— " _Can I borrow your lighter, Ray? So I could burn this damn park to the ground._ " Arnold closed his eyes as he relieved the memory. It felt like yesterday that he had heard those words. And it was those words that made him turn a deaf ear to Nedry.

"It's too late for that." Arnold kept walking and then turned around one last time. "If you ever come back here, I'm having you arrested on the spot. I'll have them charge you with everything in the book. Get the hell off the island. Now."

He held Nedry's eyes in a firm glare. Nedry stared back at him and didn't say anything. Arnold resolved to go back to the visitor center. He waited nearby and listened, without turning around, as the Biosyn team drove away from the area. After a few moments to himself, he walked back to the raptor pen. He looked at the fence that the raptors had damaged. The thick silver wires drooped over the wall. Then to Arnold's surprise, he heard a low humming sound and the light bulbs connected to the wires at intervals lit a reddish color and started blinking. Arnold sighed. The power was back on—but how could that be, when Nedry had turned it off? _Must be a timed mechanism. A bug or a virus Nedry had installed. Damn, why couldn't they go on earlier?_ Arnold threw the thought out of his head. It wouldn't do any good to wonder what-if this and what-if that.

He was about to turn around and head back towards the visitor center when a flash of bright yellow caught his eye. Half buried in the sand was Hammond's walking cane. Arnold picked it up, dusted it off, and stared at the amber. When the sun directly hit it, the amber turned a dazzling gold. Arnold examined the make of the cane and remembered Hammond saying he had spared no expense to have it custom made. With a heavy heart, Arnold went to the visitor center and tried not to think about if Hammond would ever use his walking cane again.

**oOo**

"WE DID THIS!" Lopez ran up and down the deck of the vessel. "DAMN IT, WE DID IT! WOOOOOOOOOO!"

They had left Isla Nublar an hour ago and had many hours before they reached California. Tembo, Sonya, and Lawala watched Lopez race around the deck, excited from accomplishing their mission. A sheet was thrown over the steel cage. Lopez yanked it off and paraded around the cage. One raptor lay on top of the other, both were motionless.

"You're going home to your new owner: Dr. Lewis Dodgson."

Tembo pounded his fists with Lopez. "We're damn good."

"We're the kings," Lopez turned to Sonya, "and the queen, we don't forget about the ladies."

Sonya smiled and stared at the cage.

"Lew's gonna reward us heavy. I'm telling you, we're too damn good," Lopez said. He clenched the bars of the cage and stared at the raptors. Behind him, the rest of the team checked up on each other.

"Aren't you glad that got off that blasted island in one piece, George?" Tembo asked.

"Extremely."

Tembo noted Lawala's quiet manner, but he could tell that he was excited from what happened. Lawala went to the cage and glanced at the unconscious raptors.

"You've been extinct for sixty-five million years," Lawala said. "We should get paid sixty-five million bucks for this assignment."

"Hey, were you there when they exchanged blows? I heard I missed all the action." Tembo raised his fists in the air and threw punches like a boxer.

Lawala turned around when he heard his question. "Who?"

"Who else? Your old friend Muldoon and—"

Tembo's voice dropped when Nedry came upstairs from the cabin below. His face and hands were still smeared with dried blood. His limping was more pronounced than before and he held an icepack to his jaw to ease down the swelling. The team stared at him as if he were a stranger they had never seen before. No one greeted him or asked if he was okay. Nedry shrugged off their silence. It was nothing new. He had other things to worry about. Lopez broke the silence.

Throwing his arm around Nedry's shoulder as if they were comrades, he asked, "Do you need band-aids for your boo-boo's?"

"Don't talk to me." Nedry shoved his arm off and went to the guardrail. He held the icepack tighter and stared out into the ocean.

"Ooooh, someone's pissed off."

Sonya grabbed Lopez's jacket and pulled him away. "Stop it. Just leave him alone," she whispered, eyeing Nedry at the same time.

Lopez pushed Sonya off him. "Listen, I know what you went through today…and I want you to know that it was pure comedy watching you both knock each other out." He busted out laughing.

"Raúl!" Sonya didn't like the direction he was going in. Nedry was already upset and antagonizing him further wouldn't solve anything.

"Hush woman." Lopez held his open palm to her face.

"Get your hand out of my face." Sonya shoved his hand away.

"Why are you always defending him? If he had listened to me about going in as a team, none of this would've happened."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that," Lopez insisted. "I'm not responsible for the crap that went on today. Answer my question: why are you always defending him? You got a schoolgirl crush on big Dennis?"

Sonya took a step back. She didn't have an answer for him, but she knew she was tired of Nedry and Lopez arguing and fighting.

"Kitty-cat got your tongue, sweet Sonya?" Lopez patted her on the head.

"You're a rotten piece of shit." She left them on the deck.

Lopez watched as she walked off. "I love you, baby!" Then he turned back to Nedry. "You're wondering why I didn't give you the rifle. Aside from not saying the magic word, let's just say I wanted to see you work for it."

Nedry spoke, his voice barely audible: "Leave me alone."

"What you did today earned my respect. I didn't know you had it in you to throw it down like that. I mean, not only did you rough up Muldoon, but you got your ex-boss sent to the hospital. He's probably in the ER as we speak, hooked up to IV lines, an oxygen mask, and all that good stuff."

Nedry steadied himself and gripped the guardrail tightly.

"Dr. Dodgson's gonna give you a handsome bonus." Lopez patted his shoulder. "I'll make sure he does."

Nedry suddenly spun around. "FUCK LEWIS DODGSON!" He threw his icepack overboard and the sea swallowed it.

Sonya was near the bow of the boat when she heard him. She rushed back to find Tembo and Lawala standing by the cage. They watched Lopez cozy up next to Nedry, who inched away. Lopez nodded sympathetically as if he shared Nedry's sentiments. "There you go. You're upset, it's okay to cry and throw a temper tantrum."

Nedry stormed off to the other side of the vessel.

Lawala stood in awe, surprised by Nedry's outburst. He started in the direction that Nedry had just left in, when Lopez stopped him.

"Leave him, he'll be fine." Lopez watched Nedry's receding figure. "Guilt's a bitch, isn't it?"

**oOo**

Finally alone.

He used to enjoy the pleasure of his company when they put him in solitary confinement. No inmates. No guards. No warden. No one.

Just him.

He felt he was in solitary confinement again, but this time, by choice. He watched the sun dip towards the ocean. The sky glowed dark red like spilt blood. It was a beautiful ending to a hideous day. A day that he knew he would never forget. The memory was already attached in his mind like a leech on a person's skin. Words echoed in his mind. It wouldn't be the last time he would replay the words he had said to Hammond:

_"John, I hope you have it written in your will—someone who can take over the park after you're gone."_

And:

_"You won't be around to see your beloved park open. Even better—it will never open to the public. It's just going to be show-and-tell for Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler and whatever sappy bone-brusher you can pay off. Your dream was a pitiful waste."_

Lastly:

_"Drop dead, Mr. Hammond."_

"Why did I say that?" He asked aloud.

No answer came. And he knew in his heart, that there would never be an adequate answer to explain what he had been thinking when he said those words.

A single tear escaped. It rolled down his cheek and he didn't wipe it away. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. He bit his lower lip; they were split open from the fight. His legs were weak, they nearly crumpled beneath him. His neck was stiff with cramps. Dried blood, the color of burnt copper, stained his face and hands. He swallowed and his mouth had a metallic lemon aftertaste.

He looked at the ocean again. The waves swayed in front of him, twisting and turning. The vessel was moving too slow one moment and too fast the next. He gripped the rail tightly so that he wouldn't slip over the edge. Closing his eyes, he leaned over and vomited.

**oOo**

"Calm down, Robert!" Grant pleaded.

He held Muldoon's left arm and pressed down on the tourniquet and glanced at Malcolm. Malcolm looked exhausted as if it were _him_ who had fought Nedry and not Muldoon. Grant knew he wanted the day to end. To Malcolm, the day felt like a week had passed from everything that had happened. It was almost over, but it wouldn't be soon enough.

Muldoon kicked his legs and flailed his arms in every direction, but Grant and Malcolm didn't release their hold. They had a hard time getting him down to the emergency bunker when he became fully conscious again. The whole time he had been yelling and cursing and swinging his fists at Malcolm and Grant. They firmly gripped him and led him to a gurney that Wu set aside.

"Get off me—I'm bloody fine!"

Grant started to say something, when Wu waved his hand, telling them silently to not fight against Muldoon. It was a losing battle. The most they could do was get him situated on the gurney so that Wu could look over his injuries. Grant placed Muldoon on his back on the gurney and Malcolm held him in place while Wu strapped him down to hinder him from fighting.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you," Wu said.

"Bloody hell, I don't need this—damn it, I'm fine!"

Muldoon wriggled on the gurney, still trying to break free. He tried to sit up, but the straps held him firmly in place. He jerked his head around, watching their every move. Wu examined syringes and Grant folded a damp washcloth. The blood had been wiped clean off of Muldoon's face, but he still had to be checked over thoroughly.

Malcolm searched inside a first-aid kit. He turned it upside-down, spilling the contents out. There was ointment for open cuts, which might helpful in taking care of Muldoon's open wounds. Then he put it down and sighed. He felt unsure if what he was doing was helping out. He had never felt such strong doubt before and it bothered him. Malcolm shook his head and put the ointment aside. He wondered if he should leave and started towards the entrance. Wu saw him and gestured him to come back.

"You're doing fine, Ian," Wu said. "None of us are paramedics, but we'll do the best we can for him."

"You're not doing a damn thing for me," Muldoon snapped.

"Hold tight, this is going to sting a little," Wu injected a syringe into Muldoon's uninjured arm. He pressed the plunger and waited, before taking the syringe out. "Okay, he should be knocked out in a minute. It's a drug to put him to sleep." Wu turned around when he heard the door open. Arnold came into the bunker.

Muldoon groggily raised his head. His eyelids were heavy and kept drooping although he tried to keep them open. Arnold loomed above him and spoke, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He wanted to speak with Arnold about what happened, but felt too tired to do so. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Then a peace came over him as he shut his eyes. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Arnold watched Muldoon fall asleep after struggling to stay awake. Then he turned to Wu, Grant, and Malcolm. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

Wu nodded. "He'll be fine. Now that he's asleep, it'll buy us time to dress his wounds, unless you want to wait for Gerry to come back."

Arnold sighed. "Do something for now to patch up his wounds. We'll take turns checking up on him, someone should always be here until Gerry returns. That may not be for awhile."

Malcolm nodded and Wu opened drawers, searching for more first aid supplies. Grant watched them and then glanced at Arnold. He didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"Did Donald tell you anything about John's condition? Has he seen a doctor on the mainland?"

Arnold nodded. "He's in the emergency room as we speak. Gerry, Ellie, Tim, and Lex are there."

"Do they know what happened to him?"

Arnold hesitated. "They think they know what it is."

Grant decided not to press the issue. He would wait until Arnold knew exactly what happened to Hammond. Now was too soon to speculate.

"Which hospital is he in?" Wu asked, placing white gauze and bandages on the table.

"The CIMA hospital in San José. I have their contact information, so we'll be able to get in touch with whoever's working with him," Arnold said.

"Sounds good," Wu said. "Is there anything else we should or can do?"

Arnold thought for a moment. Malcolm and Grant waited.

"You can pray if you like," Arnold said and they could tell by his tone that he was serious. "As for me, I'm going to hope for the best and expect the worst."

**oOo**

"Welcome back," Dodgson said as his team entered the conference room single file. It was nearly midnight of the following day, when they had arrived back in Cupertino. They sat around the table and waited. Dodgson glanced around quickly and noticed Nedry was missing. "Where's Dennis?"

"Still washing the blood off his hands," Lopez said. "Not that it'll ever come out."

Dodgson's eyebrows rose in curiosity, but he didn't inquire as to what he meant.

Tembo, Lawala, and Sonya sat around the table not saying anything.

"When he comes back, then we'll start."

A moment later Nedry entered the room. No one said a word as he took a seat at the far end of the table away from everyone. He was dressed in clean clothes, but it was obvious that he was still disturbed from what happened on the island. His face had swelled up and a black shiner shown under his left eye.

"Move up, so that you're all sitting together," Dodgson said.

Nedry shook his head.

"Suit yourself then."

Nedry cast him a sideways glance and folded his arms across his chest.

"I have to say that everyone did a damn fine job at that island. I saw what you brought back: not one, but _two_ prizes. They're breathing and are all set to be examined and dissected. I'd like to keep one alive. Wonderful job, lady," he said, nodding at Sonya, "and gentlemen."

"We did the job, now pay up," Tembo demanded.

"Patience Roland, patience." Dodgson picked up the phone on the table and dialed an extension. "King, bring them in now." He hung up and faced his team. "Everyone will be rewarded in full. But first—tell me what happened."

"There was nothing to it," Tembo said. "Dennis did the honors; Dr. Grant interfered and tranquilized one for us, leaving Lawala and Sonya to do only half the work."

"Excellent! But you're not telling me something—I want to know about John Hammond."

Silence from the team. Dodgson took it as his cue to go further.

"I heard from sources that he had to be removed from the island. Is this true?"

No one spoke.

There was a knock on the door and Dodgson went to open it. King entered with two suitcases. He walked out and then returned with three more. Each of them was placed on the table next to their new owner.

"Anything else, Dr. Dodgson?" he asked.

"Yes," Dodgson said slowly, eyeing Nedry. "Bring me the company checkbook and a ballpoint pen."

King nodded and left the conference room.

"So Hammond was taken off the island? What happened to him?"

"Why don't you tell us what you heard?" Sonya asked. "Then we'll see if both stories match up."

Dodgson shook his head. "Nice try, but I'm the Master Conniver here, not you."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Fine, Lew. He got injured when the raptors got out. It went after him and Robert Muldoon pushed him out of the way. He had a heart attack from fright—you should've seen him! He was clutching his chest and his arm. Dr. Sattler also known as 'Blondie' was hollering about taking him to the hospital. From there it got hectic 'cause Denny started fighting with Robert."

Dodgson stared across the table at Nedry. "You fought with him?"

Nedry glanced at him and then turned away.

"I'll tell you what happened," Lopez announced with a wide grin. "Muldoon got attacked and barely escaped with the skin of his life. He got pissed off and ran to Dennis," Lopez paused to point in Nedry's direction, "who tried to run away like a scared little kid. They exchanged blows, punch for punch. Nedry was getting his ass handed to him. When it was over, there was enough blood to supply an anemic for a month."

Dodgson face was blank and Lopez couldn't tell if he disapproved of what happened. Then his face brightened and it was obvious to everyone that he was delighted by what had taken place.

"Who won?"

"Look at him, Dr. Dodgson." Lopez laughed. "Isn't it obvious who won?"

Dodgson nodded, in awe of what was just relayed to him. "Not only was Hammond knocked out of commission, but you fought against Robert Muldoon—the man who helped put you away. That must've been exciting!"

"Thrilling," Nedry mumbled.

Dodgson ignored his sullen mood. "Open your suitcases and you'll see that I matched the price you all named. Five million dollars a piece."

Tembo and Lopez snapped open their suitcases and high-fived each other when they saw the money, stacked and bonded. Sonya forgot about Lopez's actions and what happened between Muldoon and Nedry the moment she opened her suitcase.

"Woo-hoo! I'm in the money for sure!"

"You gonna do a table dance for us, Sonya?" Lopez winked at her.

"I might."

Lawala clicked open the suitcase and then shut it.

"What's wrong? Not enough?"

"Nope. I told the team we should be paid sixty-five million dollars—a dollar for each year these lizards have been extinct."

The team broke out in raucous laughter. Except Nedry who just watched.

"I'm good Dr. Dodgson," Lawala said. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_ for doing your job."

Dodgson quietly pulled a chair over and sat next to Nedry. So far, Nedry hadn't acknowledged the suitcase that King had placed in front of him.

"So what's with you, my friend? You've been quiet for too long. Did you see your cash?"

Nedry shook his head. He listened to the rest of the team rattle on about what they'd spend their money on. High-tech weapons, expensive clothes, a brand new car, research and excavations. The door opened and King handed Dodgson the checkbook and ballpoint pen that he had requested.

"Ahhh, here we go," Dodgson said, flipping open the checkbook and clicking on the pen.

The rest of the team watched them.

"You went over and beyond and I'd like to reward you for that. I wish I had been there to see the expression on Grandpa's face. You scared him shitless, I bet."

"He sure did," Lopez said and grinned in Nedry's direction.

"Now, how much of a bonus should I give you for putting that mean old man away in the hospital? Ten thousand dollars? Twenty grand? You tell me and I'll sign the check."

Nedry stared at the wall.

"Are you in a coma? C'mon, name a price, I've got you covered."

"You know, if you really wanted to scare him or give him a heart attack," Nedry said quietly, "all you'd have to do is kidnap his grandkids, Tim and Lex."

Dodgson stopped for a moment and rested his chin on his fist like the statue of the Great Thinker. He didn't stop to think that Nedry was being sarcastic since he always had biting remarks. This time, Dodgson didn't find it to be so bad. As a matter of fact, he liked it.

"That's a great idea! You're brilliant, Dennis, and I'm damn glad you're on our team. What would we do without you?"

Nedry sighed. _Dodgson doesn't get it,_ he thought, frustrated. Why couldn't the day end? The end of assignments used to be the best part of working for Dodgson and Nedry's favorite. He had once looked forward to the time when he could sit back and count his cash down to the last dollar. This time it was an ordeal that stretched on. He wanted to leave the room and get away from everyone, but if he did, he knew it would arouse their suspicions, so he forced himself to sit through it.

"Give him twenty-five G's," Tembo called from up front.

Dodgson played auctioneer. "Going once, going twice—"

"Forty thousand!" Sonya shouted in the middle of counting her cash. The green bills flooded the space on the table in front of her.

"Sold?" Dodgson asked.

Nedry closed his eyes and tuned them out.

"How about fifty grand?" Lopez said.

"Fifty grand…that sounds just about right. If you remember, our first deal was fifty thousand on delivery for each embryo. An additional fifty thousand for each one that was viable. Do you remember that?" Dodgson reminded him.

Nedry opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Fifty thousand it is, for old time's sake."

Nedry looked at the door and heard Dodgson scribbling. A ripping sound followed as Dodgson removed the check and then it was shoved in his face. The bold black letters reading _Biosyn Inc._ blurred in front of him. He snatched the check from Dodgson and examined it. True to his word, Dodgson had made the company check out for fifty thousand dollars. Nedry wondered if it was possible to write company checks that large. In the memo section, Dodgson had written in loopy handwriting: _Hospital Bonus for DN_. Nedry stared at the check and he could tell from the loud silence in the room that everyone was watching him.

_Let them gawk,_ he thought and then to everyone's surprise, including his own, Nedry ripped the check to pieces.

**oOo**

Muldoon slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and felt himself laid out on his back. Glancing around, he realized he was in his room at the staff lodge. Tim's detailed drawings of the park decorated the walls. A watercolor painting of the African savannah was next to Tim's drawing of the visitor center. Muldoon sat up on the soft pillows. How long had he been sleeping?

"Welcome back."

Muldoon turned in the direction of the voice. Arnold sat on a chair at his bedside. He took out his lighter and Muldoon noticed Arnold's hands tremble when he lit a cigarette. Arnold got up and opened up the window so that the smoke wouldn't stay in the room.

"How long have I been lying down like this?"

Arnold didn't answer. He stared outside the window and puffed on his cigarette.

"Ray? How long?"

Arnold turned to him. "Two days. You slept on and off for two days. Gerry came back twelve hours after taking John to the mainland for emergency care. He's been taking care of you since he returned."

Muldoon looked confused. "But I thought Henry was helping me. Him, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm—where did they go?"

"They're around," Arnold said quietly. "Wu gave you an injection to knock you out. You were out of control—no one's blaming you for that."

"I snapped," Muldoon admitted.

Arnold nodded. "We understand that you were upset. We were all upset. Still are."

Muldoon raised his right arm and saw white gauze taped around it. He immediately began peeling it off.

"Don't do that yet. We have to let Gerry look it over," Arnold said, but Muldoon had already ripped the bandaging off to reveal a long red scar. The top of the scar, close to his elbow, branched out like a tree's roots.

"That's not the worst of it," Muldoon said.

Arnold watched as Muldoon touched his face and traced the outline of the scars that the velociraptor had left on him. Muldoon got out of bed, dressed in an oversized flannel pants and white t-shirt. He stumbled into the bathroom and Arnold waited for him inside the room. He heard Muldoon let out a stream of curses. Muldoon wasn't a vain man by any means, but to be left scarred after that incident—it infuriated him. He stomped out of the bathroom grasping his face.

"I didn't want you to see it now," Arnold said.

"When did you expect me to see it? A week from now? It wouldn't have made a bloody difference."

"That's not what I meant."

Muldoon shook his head furiously. "I have to be reminded of that day every time I look in the mirror."

"It's not the worst thing—and I don't mean that in a condescending way," Arnold added quickly. "I'm just glad we didn't have to take you off the island the way we had to for John."

At the mention of Hammond's name, Muldoon forgot about his injuries. "How is he? What happened to him?"

Arnold shook his head. He stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray he had brought with him.

"Ray, what is it?"

Arnold took a deep breath and Muldoon saw how he avoided his eyes.

"Stroke."

A long beat of silence passed between them.

When he finally spoke, Muldoon's voice caught in his throat. "He had a stroke?"

He sat down on his bed and shook his head in disbelief. _That couldn't be,_ he thought. But when he saw the brokenness in Arnold's eyes, he knew it was the truth. Muldoon pressed his hand against his forehead as if he were experiencing a migraine. Images of pushing Hammond to the ground flashed through his mind.

Was he to blame for what happened to Hammond?

Muldoon threw the thought away in a mental trashcan. No, he was definitely not to blame. He did what he had to do at the time. The raptor was heading straight for Hammond and the only thing that came to Muldoon's mind was to push him out the way even if he got hurt on the ground. That would be better than Hammond being slashed open and eviscerated. Muldoon gulped when he thought about it. They weren't pleasant thoughts, but they were very real possibilities of what could have happened.

"Was this after or before the raptor attacked him?"

"We don't know for sure yet," Arnold said. "But it was around the same time Dennis—"

"Don't say his name."

An icy chill washed over Arnold, when he heard the hatred in his voice.

"How serious is the stroke?" Muldoon asked.

Arnold shook his head. "We don't know yet. John has been taken for just about everything. We should've seen this coming."

"How?"

"He used to complain of headaches that came from nowhere. Henry told me earlier that day he had experienced a severe headache. That's why they didn't go to Site B. He had been taking naps in the middle of the day, had some vision problems…Dr. Malcolm mentioned that yesterday. It was gradual and then this last incident just set it in motion…" Arnold's voice trailed off.

Muldoon thought for a moment. He heard what Arnold had told him, but his thoughts were focused on someone else. "He did this to me—and he did this to John. He knew what would happen if he let those _things_ out. He did this on purpose. He knows how bloody dangerous they are, and he still did it anyway." He stared at a point on the wall, thinking about it.

"It's over," Arnold said.

"How can you say that after what happened to John?"

Arnold closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he turned to face Muldoon. "What I mean is; it's over. If he comes back, we'll have Contreras, the cop from before, take care of him. I already called him about it. If Den—" Arnold stopped himself mid-sentence. "If he comes anywhere near the island, he'll be arrested immediately."

Muldoon shook his head.

"It's over," Arnold repeated.

"No. It's not."

"It is."

"No. It's. Not."

Arnold didn't reply.

"He'll be back," Muldoon said. He looked at Arnold and pushed the blankets aside. "He'll come back because the son of a bitch can't resist. And when he does return, I'm doing the honors. I swear to God I am. He's played us for fools one too many times. I'll be ready for him when he returns. Ready and waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this chapter are from War's "Why Can't We Be Friends". Thank you for your patience and for your continued readership.


	14. "Will he ever walk again?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of Biosyn's last trek to Isla Nublar is revealed. Everyone from InGen is shocked and trying to cope when finding out Hammond's condition. Nedry finds out and begins to regret his actions against InGen that led to Hammond's and Muldoon's current state.

"It's disgusting the way he treats you like royalty," Raúl Lopez growled as he slammed the car door shut. He glanced at the two-story non-descript house on the quiet suburban street.

Next to the car, George Lawala and Roland Tembo stood on both sides of Dennis Nedry, his arms wrapped around their shoulders, supporting him as he hopped on one foot. His left ankle was swollen and he didn't want to put extra weight on it.

One week after their last assignment, Nedry remembered that he had sprained his ankle during his fight against Robert Muldoon. When they returned, he had forgotten about it. He kept to himself and stayed off his feet. This morning he woke up with sharp pains surrounding the ankle. Nedry hadn't wanted to make an issue, but when he walked, it ached immensely and Dodgson wasn't taking any chances. He had told them about a "doctor" that would provide medical services. No questions asked. Thankfully, the doctor was in Cupertino and not far from the Biosyn headquarters. Dodgson had ordered Lopez to take Nedry to see the doctor in an effort to make them get along. Little progress had been made between them; instead, their shared hatred increased.

Nedry was aware of Lopez's complaints the entire time as he stared blankly out the window. He didn't have the energy to argue back and forth with him. Tembo had sat up front with Lopez and listened to his tirades. Lawala, also taciturn, ignored Lopez and sat in the backseat with Nedry. They had just arrived and Lopez made no effort to hide his contempt. Tembo and Lawala walked slowly with Nedry between them while Lopez sped up the steps.

"Move! We don't have all day to be waiting on you!" Lopez yelled to Nedry as if he were limping along the sidewalk by himself.

Tembo left Nedry with Lawala. He sprinted across the lawn to the steps and met Lopez's angry glare that was focused on Nedry and Lawala. "Cut it out! You're barking like a wounded dog and it's aggravating."

Lopez gestured at them. "You know this is bullshit, Roland. If it were any of us, Dr. Dodgson wouldn't even bother."

Tembo pressed the doorbell and waited. He watched as Nedry removed Lawala's arm and limped by himself to the steps. Lawala stayed with him just in case. Nedry looked lost as if he didn't want to be there.

"He hasn't been himself lately," Tembo said in a low voice.

"Who cares? If he hasn't been his normal sarcastic self, that's something to celebrate, not mourn."

Nedry made it up the steps, gripping the railing for support.

"You got it?" Lawala asked.

"I'm fine," Nedry said.

Tembo rang the doorbell again and this time a petite woman with straight black hair answered.

"May I help you?" she asked, opening the door partway.

"LD sent us. Sprained ankle," Tembo said.

The woman's eyebrows rose in recognition and she opened the door for them. Lopez rushed in and almost knocked down the woman. Tembo apologized for Lopez's rude actions. Lawala and Nedry followed shortly after. The woman closed the door and invited them to sit down on the sofa in the living room.

"I'll get the doctor. Make yourselves comfortable."

They watched as she exited through a door on the side of the room. The silence between the men didn't last long.

"So how do you like the royal treatment, Dennis? Do tell; we're dying to know."

Nedry studied the framed paintings on the walls in an extra effort to ignore Lopez. Lopez sat on end of the sofa with Tembo next to him. Nedry was on the other end with Lawala beside him. Lawala knew he and Tembo had been sent to act as a buffer between Nedry and Lopez. So far, it wasn't working.

Lopez leaned over and said, "You're Dr. Dodgson's favorite; his little angel. Your glasses got smashed? He spares no expense and buys you a new pair. Heaven forbid you break a toenail. Then we can't go on an assignment. The universe stops because coffee burnt your tongue. Damn, I'm sick of it."

Nedry closed his eyes and tuned him out. Other matters consumed him. Before they had left to see this "doctor," Nedry had asked Dodgson if he had any updates about John Hammond's condition. Dodgson's "sources" should have reported back to him by now on how Hammond was doing. Dodgson promised he would let him know. The past week had been emotionally draining for Nedry as he had replayed the events of the last assignment over and over in his mind. That was why he didn't realize it until days later that his ankle was injured and needed to be looked at by a professional. _A sprained ankle is nothing,_ Nedry thought, _Hammond on the other hand—_

"He's ready to see you now." The woman held the door open, so that they could follow her into the doctor's office.

**oOo**

They were taken to a windowless room crowded with medical supplies. The doctor, a stout middle-aged man with graying hair, instructed Nedry to lie down on a stretcher situated in the middle of the room. He did as he was told and rolled up the pants on his left leg.

"How did this happen again?" The doctor asked, as he studied Nedry's left swollen ankle. Reddish-purple bruises discolored the skin. He examined it closely and pressed his hand around the ankle to feel for tenderness. "Does this hurt?

"A little."

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked again, hoping to get an answer the second time.

"I tripped," Nedry mumbled.

The doctor took out an icepack from the small refrigerator that stood against the wall. "Hold this against your ankle. You didn't put any ice on it before today?"

"No."

The doctor squinted at him, confused. He also recognized the man in front of him. He could turn him in to the state police and receive a handsome reward—but the man who had sent the patient (whose name he knew from past experience) was paying him five times as much to keep his mouth shut and take care of the sprained ankle. He wasn't given names on who would come to see him, but he knew about the injury. The doctor was well aware of the fact that he could be arrested for aiding and abetting a fugitive. Then again, who would turn down five hundred thousand dollars? It wasn't difficult to make a decision based on money, the doctor knew. He turned to the group that had come in with the patient.

"You need to take better care of yourself. This is just a sprained ankle, it could've been far worse." The doctor took out white gauze wrapping and tied it around the ankle. "You waited too long to come here."

Lopez sighed impatiently. "Do us a favor, Doc. Finish the job so we can get out of here. No one asked for your opinion."

The doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. What kind of people was he dealing with?

Lawala approached Nedry, who held the icepack on his ankle. "So what's the word?" he asked. "Is he good to go?"

The doctor nodded. "His ankle is sprained—but it's not too serious. Make sure he stays off his feet for about three weeks. He needs to rest his left leg and ankle. Give him a few minutes with the icepack, he can take it when you guys leave here. The swelling needs to go down."

"Will do," Tembo said.

The doctor left the room with the door partway open. Lopez slammed it shut and paced back and forth in the room.

"You know what really pisses me off? That Lew wouldn't have done this for any of us except _him_." Lopez pointed at Nedry, who was bent over his injured ankle. "Remember George? George was blinded and—"

Lawala had been tending to Nedry. Now he turned around and glared at Lopez. "If memory serves me right, you didn't do a damn thing to remedy the situation."

"I'm not done yet," Lopez said and turned to Tembo, hoping to get him on his side. "Did Lew pay any quack to assist George? Hell no. He gave him a ten dollar bill. But when it comes to Precious Dennis—he gets him a doctor to look at his scratched up ankle."

Tembo stared at Nedry who held the icepack tighter against his ankle. He could have said something, but instead, he listened, not agreeing or disagreeing. Part of him enjoyed seeing these conflicts on the team; it was pure entertainment to him. Other times, like now, it annoyed him.

"I could think of other places I'd rather be," Lopez continued, still pacing, and indifferent to Tembo's silence. "Or things I'd rather be doing. How the hell is it that Sonya gets to stay back with Dr. Dodgson and examine the velociraptors, but I have to chaperone _him_ to the doctor? What the hell is that?"

Lawala was fed up with Lopez's complaints. "Shut up, Raúl."

"What?!"

"You heard me the first time. I said shut up."

Lopez shook his head. "I'm not shutting up for anyone. I'm entitled to bitching and moaning."

"That's all you ever do."

Lopez spun around, his eyebrows knitted together. "What did you say to me?"

Nedry sat up on the stretcher. "I said 'that's all you ever do'."

Lopez pointed at the icepack in Nedry's hands. "You gonna need that?"

"You might need it more after I smash your face in."

Lopez grabbed the icepack out of Nedry's hands and threw it down on the ground. He held up his hands, taunting Nedry. "Smash my face in and I'll break your other ankle."

"And Dodgson will send you here with me again. Oh the horror. You don't want that, do you?"

Lopez rolled up his sleeves ready to throw a punch when Tembo yanked him backwards by the collar.

"You two can prove who the better man is at a more convenient time," Tembo said, holding Lopez back. "We're leaving now."

Nedry swung his legs over, ready to take a cheap shot at Lopez.

Lawala grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, before he could hobble across the room and start swinging his fists. "You're not going anywhere with a sprained ankle," he said. "It's not worth it."

"You know what I heard?" Lopez flashed a knowing grin. "I heard you paralyzed the old bastard. He can't even walk thanks to you! You're crying over a twisted ankle, but the old bastard you hate can't even take a step out of his hospital bed!" He doubled over in laughter, pointing at Nedry.

Nedry stared at Lopez, dead silent. Hammond had suffered a stroke, but he couldn't be paralyzed from it—could he? He tried not to think about it. Lopez despised him, and he could live with that, but to lie about Hammond's possible condition—that was extremely low on his part.

"You fucking liar," Nedry whispered.

"Ask Lew, he'll tell you. He didn't tell you now because your little ankle is suffering. If it's any consolation, the blood is on your hands." Lopez said. He shoved Tembo off him. "I can handle myself fine, thank you."

Lawala picked up the icepack and offered it to Nedry. Nedry shook his head.

Lopez opened the door and glared hatefully at them. "I'll be in the car waiting." He slammed the door behind him and his menacing laughter reverberated from outside.

Nedry snatched the icepack from Lawala and threw it at the door.

**oOo**

Ray Arnold sat in a folding chair by Robert Muldoon's bedside, smoking a cigarette. The window was open, letting in a fresh breeze so that the smoke's fumes were diluted. Muldoon twisted and turned in his sleep and sometimes, he mumbled aloud. A week had passed since the last Biosyn incident. Gerry Harding had ordered Muldoon to stay in bed and recuperate from the attack. "Doctor's orders _"_ he called it even though Muldoon had grumbled about being bed-ridden. Arnold periodically came in to visit Muldoon and to make sure he got enough rest.

There was a knock at the door. Arnold put out his cigarette and went to open the door. Tim Murphy walked in with his sketchpad under his arm.

"Hi, Mr. Arnold!"

"Hey Tim, what's that you have there?"

"My sketchpad. I drew something for Mr. Muldoon."

Tim opened the sketchpad. At the same moment, Muldoon sat up in his bed, wide awake. Arnold turned around.

"Go back to sleep, Robert."

"I can't," Muldoon said, swinging his legs over the bed. He slipped his feet into the fuzzy slippers that Lex gave him and padded over to where Arnold and Tim stood at the door.

Tim went through pages in his sketchbook before he found the picture he was looking for. He carefully tore out the page and handed it to Arnold.

"This man looks like Mr. Muldoon. Robert, check this out." Arnold gave it to him.

"To Mr. Muldoon, Jurassic Park's guardian angel." Muldoon looked at the picture—a rendition of him wearing his usual khakis, boots, holding a shotgun—and sporting angel wings. Tim hadn't added Muldoon's new scars, but had given his facial expression the same steely glare that Muldoon had mastered over the years.

"Do you like it?" Tim asked. "Lex thought it'd be nice to draw it for you. I came up with the idea first!"

Muldoon forced himself to smile. He almost never smiled, but the picture that Tim had drawn was touching.

"Thank you. I'll tape it to my wall." Muldoon pointed at the bare walls of his room. "They could use some decoration."

"Your welcome." Tim waited as if expecting Arnold or Muldoon to say something. Then he asked, "Are you visiting Grandpa today to see how he's doing?"

Muldoon shook his head. "Ray, do you know about that?"

"Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Wu, and Mr. Gennaro are going today," Arnold said.

Tim's brown eyes widened. "Can I go too?"

"No, they're the only ones going. Everyone else is staying on the island."

Tim stared at his sketchbook and then at Arnold, not believing what he was just told.

"Why can't we go? Last time around the accident you let me and Lex go."

Arnold hated to be the one to explain to Tim about what was taking place. He didn't want Tim to feel left out; especially considering Hammond was his grandfather. "Because right now, that's just how it is. Don't worry; we'll take a trip to the mainland to see him in the near future, just not today. Alright?"

Tim was silent for a while. "Can I go see Dr. Grant or Dr. Harding in the park?"

"That's fine."

"Thanks. Bye Mr. Muldoon." He waved to him. "Bye Mr. Arnold." He left the room.

"Why didn't you let him go?" Muldoon asked. He plopped down on his bed. "He has the right to see his grandfather."

"I know, but right now they're going to the mainland to check on Hammond's condition. I didn't want him or Lex to be around for that," Arnold said.

"Understandable." He pulled up his blanket and lay on his side staring into space. "What do you think they'll find out?"

Arnold fumbled in his pocket for a new cigarette. "I don't want to know. I just know that having Tim and Lex there when they find out his condition is not a good idea." He stared out the window.

"I thought they knew their grandfather had a stroke."

Arnold turned to him, his eyes downcast. "Yes, but they don't know the severity of it—and neither do we."

**oOo**

The CIMA hospital located in San José on the Costa Rican mainland was a godsend, a true blessing amid the terrifying situation that had befallen John Hammond and the park staff a week ago. The seven-story building boasted to be a state-of-the-art modern medical complex that was USA affiliated and fully serviced by over one hundred qualified physicians that could speak both English and Spanish. Despite its excellent services, Donald Gennaro wanted to be anywhere, but there.

Gennaro never enjoyed hospital visits, be it for a loved one, a friend, or someone he didn't know. The stale dead air stayed in his nostrils long after leaving a hospital and seeing people laid out on beds half-asleep and hooked up to intravenous tubes didn't move him. He convinced himself that he wasn't coldhearted, he just preferred to be anywhere, but where he was at the present moment. Gennaro read a bulletin board and tapped his foot impatiently while Ellie Sattler spoke to a receptionist, finding about Hammond's whereabouts. Ian Malcolm and Henry Wu stood nearby, talking quietly.

Ellie came back. "He's on the third floor in the intensive care unit. His doctor is going to meet with us about his condition."

"How's he doing?" Wu asked.

Ellie bit her lip and shook her head. "He's alive, thankfully—but he's not doing too well."

They trudged down the hallway and took an elevator to the third floor. No one spoke the whole time. Wu stared at the elevator's numbers as they climbed. Malcolm grasped Ellie's hand in his. Gennaro stifled a yawn. The elevator beeped, indicating that they had reached the third floor. They stepped out and headed down the hallway. The receptionist had told Ellie that Hammond was in Room 399. _What a strange number,_ she thought. It sounded fatal. Then she ridded herself of that thought which was weird in itself. They passed a sign that read _Rooms 371-399_ and headed in that direction.

"As soon as we see him, I'd like to head back to the island right away, if that's possible," Gennaro called from behind. "I have things to take care of, papers to look at…"

Ellie ignored him as did everyone else. She wanted to shout at Gennaro for his insensitivity about the entire situation. _He probably thinks no one's observed his behavior,_ _but he makes himself real obvious._ She scanned the room numbers. The odd numbered rooms were on the left side, the even numbered rooms were on the right. They passed by Rooms 387, 389, and 391. Just three more doors.

Then they arrived at Room 399.

Everyone seemed to avoid being the first to enter the room. Wu glanced at Gennaro expectantly and Gennaro looked the other way. Malcolm met Ellie's eyes. Ellie peered into the room, not wanting to enter and afraid of what they might find out, but then thought about Hammond. They were there to see him and if they showed they were upset, it would make him upset. Ellie took a deep breath. Letting go of Malcolm's hand, she entered the room first. Malcolm went in after her, followed by Wu. Gennaro came in a moment later, dragging his feet.

In the center of the room on a hospital bed laid John Hammond. The room he was in was designed for one patient. It was best that he receive individual attention considering what he had been through. He was clad in a pale blue hospital gown and rested on two pillows with the sheets pulled up his chin. He made no indication that he was aware of his visitors and continued to sleep peacefully.

Ellie was thankful that he was sleeping. If he were awake, she didn't know what she'd say to him. Malcolm squeezed her hand and together they walked further into the room. Wu went to the other side of the bed. There were no windows in this room. It seemed rather depressing that Hammond had to be here.

Gennaro waited near the doorway.

There was something very unreal about seeing Hammond resting on a hospital bed. Everyone in the room was used to seeing him as a flamboyant showman. He was the billionaire emperor of International Genetics and the "God" of Jurassic Park. Now he lay on the bed as a shrunken version of his usual self, a mere mortal.

Footsteps sounded outside the room. The doctor, a slim Costa Rican woman wearing a white lab coat, arrived. She stepped quietly into the room, as if not wanting to disturb them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Calderon. I see you came to visit Señor Hammond," she said gesturing towards him. She shook everyone's hand briefly. "We can discuss his condition since you're all present."

"How long has he been sleeping?" Malcolm asked.

"For the past two hours. Before you came, he was given medication for the paresthesia he was experiencing in his left arm."

"Can you explain in English?" Gennaro asked.

Dr. Calderon said, "Paresthesia is a condition that some stroke patients experience. It's numbness in a weakened limb. For Señor Hammond, it would feel as if his left arm was tingling or being pricked. The pain can be moderate and in some cases, severe."

Wu's eyes were laced with concern as he noticed Hammond's left arm was folded on his chest. "How was it for John?"

"Unfortunately, it was severe for him. The pain is a result of the tendons and ligaments around the joint becoming fixed or frozen in one position. In time, with therapy, he'll be able to gain use of his left arm without the pain." Dr. Calderon paused and then held up a manila envelope. "I'll explain the full extent of the stroke he experienced."

Malcolm, Wu, and Ellie gathered around the doctor as she removed some papers. She reached down to Hammond's bed and removed the clipboard. A nurse came in to check up on Hammond.

"Señor Hammond has suffered from a stroke that affects his left side. One sided paralysis is known as _hemiplegia._ As I mentioned before, his left arm is temporarily disabled. His left leg is paralyzed…he will have difficulty walking, maintaining posture, balance,—"

"Will he ever walk again?" Ellie asked. She didn't mean to blurt out that question, but already Dr. Calderon was giving her an answer.

"Yes, we believe after he's been in rehabilitation for some time—which includes exercise and therapy— that he might be able to overcome the paralysis in his left leg. As you can see, his left side has been most affected by the stroke. For the time being, he'll have to use a wheelchair."

The nurse left the room and brought back a wheelchair. She rested it against the closet, away from everybody else. Ellie turned away, refusing to look at it. Malcolm was silent and Wu shook his head slowly. Gennaro jerked his head in the doctor's direction when he heard her pronouncement.

"' _Might_ ' be able to walk?" Gennaro asked. "What do you mean 'might'?"

"Every stroke patient is affected differently. Some heal faster than others and regain movement and the ability of speech. Some don't. I'm sorry…I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear." Dr. Calderon waited. As a medical professional, she knew it was always hard to let loved ones know about the after-effects of a debilitating stroke. "He also needs speech therapy. The stroke affected that too. He can understand speech, but he has difficulty using it. The hospital has several speech therapists on staff to help him."

Malcolm stood at the foot of Hammond's bed. "How long does he have to remain here?"

"We don't have a set time, but I would say for the next three to six months so that he will be able to receive the care and therapy he needs. In order for him to get the most out of rehabilitation, it's important that he stays on site. It might be longer or shorter than the time I gave you; it all depends on his progress."

Malcolm nodded.

Dr. Calderon spoke to the nurse in Spanish briefly. Then she turned to the group. "Do you have any other questions?"

Ellie shook her head and gave the doctor a weak smile. "No…not right now. Is there a number where we can reach you in case of anything? Or do you want our info?"

"I believe that was taken care of the day he arrived here." The doctor nodded politely. "I have to go see another patient, but rest assured, Señor Hammond is in good hands."

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Your welcome. Have a good day, everyone," Dr. Calderon said and she left the room as quietly as she had entered, with the nurse by her side.

No one spoke. If anybody felt anger or shock about what was revealed about Hammond's condition, they didn't voice it. Wu stared into space, Malcolm remained standing in front of the bed, and Gennaro waited by the doorway.

Ellie sighed. It was time to tell the rest of the staff about John Hammond's situation. Tim and Lex would have to know too. She didn't even know the words she would use to explain Hammond's paralysis. That was the furtherest thing she wanted to think about it, but in a few short hours, before the day was over, the entire park staff would know what happened. There was no denying it. With a heavy heart and tears stinging her eyes, Ellie left the room, ready to leave the hospital.

**oOo**

In the cafeteria, Grant sat at a long table with Tim and Lex on either side. Magazine clippings were strewn about in front of them. He watched Lex cut out a picture from one of Jurassic Park's brochures.

"Add this to your scrapbook, Timmy," Lex said, holding up the Jurassic Park logo.

Tim took it from her. "Thanks." He squeezed glue onto the back of the logo. "Dr. Grant, where do you think this should go?"

"You can put it on the front page."

Tim pressed the clipping down on the first page following Grant's suggestion. Then he sighed, as if wondering if his work was in vain.

"He's going to love it," Grant said. "Trust me."

Earlier in the day, shortly after Ellie left with the group to visit Hammond and find out about his condition, Grant had run into Tim. Tim had been upset that he and Lex had not been allowed to see their grandfather, so to give him something positive to focus on, Grant suggested that he and Lex create a scrapbook to give to their grandfather. Tim did most of the work. Lex cut out the pictures and words while Grant watched them.

They had matured so much since the first time he had met them years ago for the weekend inspection. He was impressed by the way they cooperated and how they handled Hammond's situation in a quiet manner, well beyond their years. They didn't even know the full extent of Hammond's stroke.

However, there was a heavy sense of sadness as they sat together in the cafeteria working on the scrapbook. Grant couldn't shake that feeling off. Maybe it was because Lex was naturally bubbly when he was around and today she was quiet. Tim wasn't even asking numerous questions about dinosaurs. He was focused on putting together the scrapbook.

Grant was wondering when the others would return from the hospital, when the cafeteria doors opened and Ellie walked in with Malcolm beside her. Gennaro was behind them. Lex dropped her scissors and Tim looked up from what he was doing. They rushed over to greet Ellie and Malcolm and maintained their distance from Gennaro, who seemed pleased that they didn't acknowledge him.

"How's Grandpa?" Lex asked. She smiled, hoping to hear good news.

"Hold on, hon," Ellie said, putting a hand on Lex's shoulder. She met Grant's eyes. "Alan…" She shook her head.

Grant looked from her to Malcolm. Even Malcolm looked dejected as he stared at the floor and kept his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" Grant asked.

He glanced at all the adults in the room. Gennaro was acting cold, but that wasn't new by any means. Malcolm looked more serious than he had ever been and Ellie's eyes were reddened from crying.

"Henry went to get Robert, Ray, and Gerry," Ellie said in a forced steel tone. "Everyone needs to be here to discuss John's condition."

**oOo**

Lewis Dodgson sat at his desk reading the newspaper. He looked up when Nedry entered his office without knocking. Dodgson frowned. Everyone in Biosyn knew how much Dodgson hated when people just waltzed into his office. This time he would ignore Nedry's intrusion.

"How's the ankle? It's been three weeks since you saw that doctor."

"It's fine."

"Are you and Lopez treating each other better?"

Nedry gave him a disgusted look as if Dodgson had asked him to donate his heart to Lopez.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Dodgson gestured him to sit down in a chair across from him. Nedry shook his head. He pushed the newspaper aside. "I know you've been concerned lately."

"You can say that."

"I have bad and good news…which would you like to hear first?" Dodgson asked.

"The bad news."

"The bad news is…" Dodgson started. "Robert Muldoon is still alive."

Nedry's eyebrows rose. "That's the bad news?"

"Well…yeah, it is. Considering you hate him with a passion…I thought you'd be disappointed to hear that he's still breathing."

Nedry shifted his eyes away from Dodgson.

"I bet you want to hear the good news now."

"Sure."

Dodgson ignored the biting tone in Nedry's voice and sat up straight in his chair. He was silent for a moment, his lips pressed into a thin line as if he were pained from the news he was about to deliver. Nedry waited for him to speak.

"The good news is that…"

"Is that…?" Nedry coaxed.

Dodgson waited and took off his shades. He stared at his desk for a moment and then his gray eyes met Nedry's. The corners of his lips yanked upward in a phony clown smile.

"The good news is that Hammond won't be able to walk again!"

He busted out laughing. It was the only sound in the office, except for ceiling fan's monotonous humming. He slammed his fists on the desk and rolled in his swiveling chair, completely entertained by the thought of his competition thrown out of the picture.

Nedry watched him, his stomach twisting into pretzel knots. How could Dodgson laugh? What the hell was so funny about anybody—especially John Hammond—being paralyzed? He felt as if a baseball was lodged in his throat; he couldn't swallow. Meanwhile, Dodgson pounded on his desk, peals of laughter rushed forward, hitting Nedry like sharpened knives.

Nedry rushed out the office, as quickly as he entered. He didn't turn back, even when he heard Dodgson run after him. When he got to the elevator, he punched the buttons, hoping his anxiety and anger would make the machine move faster. It didn't.

"Dennis, come back, we have to—"

Nedry breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator's doors opened. He went in and pushed the highest number so that he could reach the last floor. He had to get far away as fast as he could from Dodgson. The doors closed and he leaned against the wall of the elevator, watching the numbers climb.

**oOo**

On Isla Nublar, emotions ran rampant with the news of Hammond's severe stroke. Rarely was it spoken about it in a group as the first time Ellie had told everyone. Instead, everyone continued to go about their tasks on the island and deal with how they felt about the situation.

Harding remained in denial. It was easier for him to pretend it didn't happen than to actually face it. He had been there when Hammond was rushed to the emergency room. Sitting in the helicopter that day had been torture as the ride to the mainland seemed to take forever. Hammond tried speaking, but all his sounds were garbled and Harding couldn't make out what he was trying to say. It was a relief when they finally landed on the mainland. The only way he remembered to take Hammond to the CIMA hospital was because it was the same place where they took injured workers during the construction of the park. Harding usually stayed inside the park checking up on the dinosaurs. Hammond would've wanted him to continue taking care of the animals.

While Harding experienced his own turmoil about the situation, Gennaro held nothing back when it came to blaming Nedry for what had occurred. According to him, the park's opening date would be further delayed. He tried explaining this to the park staff, but quickly saw the futility of it. Nobody cared about the park's opening date anymore. This annoyed Gennaro greatly: why should InGen's dream swirl down the drain because of one person—that one person who stabbed the company in the back. So Gennaro stayed cooped up in his office in the visitor center, pouring over paperwork. The blue and white InGen logo blurred in front of him, whenever he became angry about the current state of the company—which was a lot of the time. _This was his fault—that filthy traitor,_ Gennaro seethed. In his mind, Nedry wanted to ruin InGen and would never stop, even if it meant Hammond was in the hospital and even if the park never opened to the public. It was all Gennaro could focus on: his client was out of commission and now the Jurassic Park project had to wait—again. Presently, he was looking over a Jurassic Park brochure when he saw Wu pass by his office. He rushed out of his chair and stuck his head out the doorway.

"Henry!"

Wu turned around, eyebrows raised, as he peered at Gennaro over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"We have to talk soon."

"Not now, Donald."

"Then when?"

"Catch me next week."

Gennaro watched him leave. "Damn it." He looked up and down the hallway. Wu was already gone. "Damn it all to hell."

**oOo**

Wu entered the genetics lab and locked the door behind him. He didn't want to see anyone, especially Gennaro. Ever since they had found out the extent of Hammond's stroke, Gennaro had ranted about the park's opening date being pushed back. Wu didn't want to hear it anymore. He wanted Jurassic Park to become a reality as much as Gennaro did, but today, he was not in the mood to hear about it.

The truth was Wu felt he was to blame for what happened to Hammond. He still couldn't believe it. He had wanted the challenge of recreating velociraptors when they first constructed the park. Wu had cloned two more with Hammond in private despite what Muldoon and Grant thought when they found out later. Muldoon was more outspoken about it and Grant silently disapproved. One of those raptors had to be the one that tried to attack Hammond. Wu studied the instruments in the lab. He needed time to be by himself and collect his thoughts. If he had gotten John off Isla Nublar that day to go to Isla Sorna, then none of this would have occurred.

**oOo**

Around mid-afternoon, Malcolm entered the cafeteria and found Grant sitting with Tim and Lex. It was just like the day he had went to the CIMA hospital with Ellie, Wu, and Gennaro, and came back to find them making a scrapbook for Hammond. They were doing the same thing now. Grant looked up and waved at Malcolm and went back to directing Tim. Lex sat at the end of the table with her head down.

"Hi Dr. Malcolm," Tim said, flipping through the scrapbook.

"Hello Tim," Malcolm said. "Hello Lex, Dr. Grant."

That was all he was going to say. He sat at a table next to them deep in thought and not surprised that Grant was still quiet around him. Only this time, it concerned what happened to Hammond. Malcolm made it a habit to observe everyone on the island and came to find out that Grant was usually reserved. Even when Ellie explained Hammond's paralysis, Grant remained quiet, stewing in his thoughts.

Malcolm, on the other hand, was still in shock from what the doctor had relayed to them. He knew Ellie was still emotional about it and had left her alone in the greenhouse. She had asked him to leave and for once, he was happy to go, only so he could have time alone to reflect. As much as he and Hammond had disagreed in the past about the park, Malcolm never wanted or expected something this disastrous to happen. He watched Tim carefully tear out a picture from his sketchpad.

"Care to join us?" Grant asked.

Malcolm turned in his direction, pleasantly surprised. "Sure," he said. He got up and sat with them.

**oOo**

In the staff lodge, Arnold made his way to Muldoon's room and rapped on the door.

"Come in," came the steely reply.

Arnold opened the door to find Muldoon sitting up in bed, staring through him. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, glad to be out of the visitor center. Earlier, Arnold had passed by Wu, who had shut himself away in the genetics lab. Wu was tinkering with microscopes and other lab supplies, trying to look busy.

"What's up?" Arnold asked.

"I keep seeing those bloody raptors in my sleep. Now I see them when I'm awake. I plan on taking care of them and then I'm taking good care of _him_."

Arnold nodded, knowing whom Muldoon referred to. The information Ellie had shared with the park staff had only infuriated Muldoon more. Arnold wondered if they were the only two on the island that actually expressed anger for what happened to Hammond. Muldoon already had a list of things he would do to Nedry—if he ever dared show his face on Isla Nublar again.

Whenever he started ranting, Arnold stayed silent. He felt the same anger as Muldoon and remembered shouting at the Biosyn team. He thought his voice would give out that day, but miraculously it didn't. The way they stood there, grinning and excited—just the fact that they had the nerve to pull their senseless stunt always made Arnold angry all over again. Another feeling dominated his mind and he couldn't shake it off.

"We failed him," Arnold said quietly, lighting a cigarette.

"We did." Muldoon's voice was iron calm, completely removed from the fury he just expressed.

"He expected a lot from us…"

They knew Hammond had counted on them to protect his park and island. And they had failed many times. This final time was the last straw. Arnold turned to Muldoon, who now remained silent, but still sat up in the bed. Muldoon stared ahead, deep in thought.

"I'm going to see how Gerry's doing," Arnold said, getting up and placing the chair against the wall. "I'll leave the door open in case you want to leave."

Muldoon nodded and watched as Arnold left the room. Ever since Harding made him stay in bed, he had been thinking a lot. Enough time had been spent recuperating and healing from his injuries. Something had to be done. Hammond was paralyzed and so far nothing had been done about it. He could take therapy and rehabilitation so that he regained full use and control of the left side of his body. That was all well and good to Muldoon, but he knew something else had to be done on the island to prevent another similar catastrophe. Of course, it concerned the velociraptors that he despised. It was time to put an end to the problem. A final solution. Muldoon made up his mind about what he would do about the raptors.

And this time, he wouldn't fail Hammond.

**oOo**

He had been intoxicated by his lust for money. To say he had made the dollar bill his god would be an understatement. Something broke inside him and made him feel nauseous when he looked at the city of Cupertino spread out in front of him. He was now sober and wide awake. A feeling he had never felt, not even on the day he was convicted in court, overwhelmed him. The new feeling made him feel queasy and that queasiness gave way to an intense dizzy spell. He shook himself and cleared his head, while watching the city come to life in the night. Nedry took a deep breath and glanced at the sun that glowed reddish-orange in the distance. Now he knew what the feeling was:

Guilt.

It was strange to experience this feeling. He wondered if the entire time since that day at the east dock, if he had merely blocked out this particular emotion. He forced himself to face the ugly truth: he hadn't blocked it out. He simply hadn't felt it. He didn't allow any feelings to enter the picture. How could he, when he spent so much time blaming others for his mistakes and problems?

Now was completely different.

He shifted his weight so that he wasn't leaning on his injured ankle. It had healed quickly in the last few weeks, but every now and then sharp pains would surround the area where he had sprained it. Dodgson had sent him to a doctor— _the best that money could buy,_ Nedry thought bitterly. The doctor was lousy, but that was not the point. The doctor—like Nedry, Lopez, Tembo, Sonya, and Lawala—had been paid well for his troubles; even if his "troubles" consisted of looking over Nedry's ankle and handing him an ice pack. Even if it meant he turned the other way to help a convicted felon who should be doing hard time behind bars.

Nedry heard Dodgson's gleeful voice again: _The good news is that Hammond won't be able to walk again._ As if there was anything great about that. Then another thought flashed through his mind: how had Lopez known when they went to see the doctor? Did Dodgson know ahead of time? How could he have known unless someone told him? It couldn't be someone on the Biosyn team that gave him the news. _Impossible._ The answerless questions boggled Nedry and gave him a few minutes to concentrate on something else. It didn't make sense. The only sensible answer he could think of was that Lopez was being vicious and making it up to get to him.

The stroke had caused more damage than he ever imagined. Hammond was paralyzed, or at least, he couldn't walk for right now. There were rumors flying around Biosyn that he also had difficulty talking. Whether they were true or false, the rumors kept Nedry awake at night. One night, the only thing he could do was stare blankly at the cash littered on the floor of his office. He remembered picking up a pack of bound bills and examining them, before tossing them aside. He found it harder to go to sleep at night and during the day he avoided the team—especially Lopez.

Paid off. Sell-out. Traitor.

The words swam in Nedry's mind like fish in a tank with no escape. Then new thoughts invited themselves. He had quite the salary when working for Dodgson. For the first time, the thought of cash revolted him. It wasn't so much the cash that bothered him, but what he had done and who had gotten hurt, in order for him to get the money. As much money as he had now from doing crazy assignments for Dodgson, he wanted nothing to do with it. Stacks of bound bills were piled on Nedry's desk and heaps of green paper littered the floor of his office that he rarely used. It was a ridiculous salary in retrospect, but when he worked for Hammond, it was what he wanted. _Now I have it,_ Nedry thought, picking at the railing.

Nothing could compare to the more than adequate salary he made while working for Dodgson. And nothing was more expensive than regret. If regret was a debt that Nedry had to pay because of what happened to Hammond and Muldoon, he would never stop owing. For him, the debt would be his alone to shoulder for the rest of his life…


	15. Fifteen Minus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after Biosyn’s last visit, Muldoon remains determined to eliminate the velociraptors and enlists Grant’s help to make it happen. Everyone is in agreement that Jurassic Park having one less species is for the best. Everyone except Wu.

"They should all be destroyed," Robert Muldoon growled as Ellie Sattler snipped off a thick leaf from the aloe-vera plant.

Gerry Harding leaned against the wall nearby and said nothing in response. In this case, his silence gave overwhelming consent to what Muldoon proposed.

For the past hour, Muldoon had described what he wanted to do about the raptors—and the exact details of how he'd carry out his plan. Despite Ellie's care, it didn't seem to make a difference as to how he felt about them. When Muldoon got into his anti-raptor mode, nothing could be done to pacify him. It wasn't even his idea to come to the greenhouse, it was Ellie's. She thought it would be good to get him out of the staff lodge and into the greenhouse. Harding had agreed, and had driven Muldoon over. It was far more peaceful there; in fact, it was probably the calmest place on the island.

Harding watched as Ellie squeezed the green gel onto her hands. Right now, they were delaying the inevitable. They didn't respond to what Muldoon said, although they silently agreed with him.

"Lay back," she instructed Muldoon, pushing him back gently on the cot. His eyes never left her while she carefully applied the gel to his upper right cheek and the left side of his jaw. "Does this hurt?"

"No."

"Do you feel better?"

"I'll feel better once I've gotten rid of them. They're the worst animals I've ever worked with. I've seen vicious animals in Africa, but they were docile compared to raptors. It'll be a pleasure to finally kill them."

Ellie sighed. Even when she tried to divert his attention, Muldoon's mind remained focused on that one thing. His injury was a nasty one and Harding had done a great job in making sure his wounds healed properly. Harding gave him painkillers throughout the week, although Muldoon insisted he didn't need them. She finished smoothing the gel over his face and washed her hands in the sink.

"You can sit up now," she said.

Muldoon sat up, feeling where she had applied the gel. The skin was still very soft in those areas. He didn't want to reopen the wounds, so he left them alone. He was appreciative of what Ellie did for him…and he had to admit, she was a very lovely woman…but he couldn't deal with what he felt towards her right now. There were other more important things on his mind. Standing up, he glanced around the greenhouse.

Muldoon was impressed by her work ethic and what she had done. Upon first entering the small greenhouse, he had been greeted by a variety of exotic plants of all different colors, sizes, and shapes. It was like stepping into another world. One could receive a refreshing dose of aroma therapy from sniffing the flowers' scent, it was heavenly and sweet. The atmosphere was damp in the greenhouse, since Ellie kept it at a certain temperature in order to grow the plants. Being there, even for a short time, was relaxing. It was obvious that she spent most of her time at the greenhouse. There was a small cot at the far corner of the room, and a tiny refrigerator. He wished he had a place to escape to when things got too hectic in the park. Muldoon wanted to leave, but he knew work had to be done on the island.

"Thanks Dr. Sattler." He picked up his fedora.

"Wait—let's have a look at your arm before you leave."

Muldoon held out his right arm, exposing a long red welt on the forearm. Ellie quickly snipped off another thick leaf from the aloe-vera plant. She split it open and squeezed out the green gel and applied it to his arm.

"This won't heal the cut, but it'll sooth the skin on your face and arm. Gerry did all the hard work already." She smiled at Harding, who acknowledged the compliments.

"Just a scratch," Muldoon said tonelessly, "Hammond's in worse condition."

Harding winced when he mentioned Hammond. It still bothered him that Hammond was in the hospital, struggling to recover. Ellie caught his eyes and smiled, trying to reassure him. He smiled back. _It was a good idea to come here,_ Harding thought. He had noticed the way Muldoon watched her move around in the greenhouse. It never occurred to him until now that Muldoon might feel something towards Ellie. Either that or he was just trying to direct his attention on something else other than the raptors. It was always hard to tell with Muldoon—to those who didn't know him, he came off as cold and distant. And even those who knew him, and whom he trusted, he still was impassive.

As soon as she was finished, Muldoon bolted up and went straight to the door. "Are you two coming to the visitor center?"

"Sure," Harding said for both him and Ellie.

"Let's get going then. I want to get this done before the sun sets."

Muldoon walked out the greenhouse and climbed in the jeep. Harding and Ellie knew what he wanted to do and wondered if he was really going to follow through with his plans. The entire time she took care of his injuries, Muldoon ranted nonstop about the velociraptors. Everyone on the island knew of his extreme hatred for them—he had never let up before the attack. After the attack, he was determined to obliterate them, more than ever. Harding and Ellie had a feeling that after today, if Muldoon followed through with his threats, there would be no more velociraptors living in Jurassic Park.

**oOo**

"Dr. Grant!" Muldoon called out, as he pulled up in front of the visitor center.

Alan Grant sat on the visitor center's steps chatting with Ray Arnold. As usual Arnold was smoking to his heart's content, but Muldoon knew it was different this time. He was smoking because he was extremely upset from what happened to Hammond. Even Grant was lighting up a cigarette as the three rushed up the steps to meet them. Grant never smoked so this meant he was stressed out too. He always kept to himself, but now he was quieter.

Everyone in the park was on edge since Biosyn's last "visit" to the park that occurred nearly a month ago. That one month had stretched on and felt more like a one year. Muldoon had wanted to go about his mission right after the raptor incident even though he was in no shape to do so. Harding and Ellie had insisted he rest in bed. Arnold always backed them up on that notion.

Recuperation was a waste of time in Muldoon's eyes. He rested in his room the whole time, thinking about how he'd blow the raptors to pieces. In his dreams, he saw them stalking him from inside the pen, waiting to pounce on him again. Only this time, they would finish the job and kill their prison warden. The more he thought about it, the more it motivated him. That was the only blessing he received for being bedridden all those weeks. Now that he was fully rested, it was time to execute his plan—he had been waiting years to do it and this time, no one would stop him.

"It's time, Dr. Grant."

Grant knew what Muldoon referred to. He and Arnold stood up as Muldoon approached them.

"It's now or never," Grant said. "Let's do it."

They walked into the visitor center together with Ellie, Arnold, and Harding following them. When they crowded inside the elevator to go down to the basement, an eerie silence crept around them like thick fog. No one made eye contact with each other. Instead, everyone stared at the ceiling or the walls. Down in the basement, Muldoon led them to the weapons room. He was the only person on staff, who had the key to that room. As he turned the key in the lock, red-hot adrenaline pumped through Muldoon and his confidence soared. He glanced quickly around the room at the weapons on display, assessing in his mind which ones would get the job done efficiently. He grabbed two rocket launchers handing one each to Ellie and Harding. Then he grabbed a crate and tossed ten shells inside it, along with five grenades.

"That should be enough," Arnold said.

Muldoon shook his head. "Need more." He added ten more to the crate. "Let's go."

Grant lifted the crate and walked out following Ellie, Harding, and Arnold. Muldoon locked the door behind them.

"We can give them a strong poison, Robert," Harding offered as they took the elevator back to the first level.

"What's the fun in that?"

"They die quicker."

"That gives them an easy way out. I want them to experience their death to the fullest extent and hear their disgusting screeches as their skin is ripped away and their limbs are torn apart. Skipping over that is doing them a favor."

Muldoon tapped on the elevator's buttons, when it stopped to let them out onto the first floor. He muttered under his breath about the doors taking too long to open when suddenly the doors parted. He marched ahead of them; every step taking him closer to the raptor enclosure. Grant followed close behind with the crate.

"He really plans on doing this," Ellie whispered to Arnold.

"Trust me; he's wanted to do this forever."

"I know, but I can't believe he's actually going through with it."

Arnold lit a cigarette and puffed. "I can…it was going to happen eventually."

They both stepped out of the elevator with Harding and were surprised when they saw Henry Wu walk into the visitor center. Wu hadn't been around all day, and now he just showed up. He nodded politely to them and then his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Those are heavy-duty weapons you got there," Wu said. "What are up to?"

"Oh, you know. Muldoon. Raptors." Arnold tried to sound casual about it, but Ellie noticed it wasn't working.

Wu frowned. He hurried to catch up with the Muldoon, who was halfway out the door with Grant.

"Robert, what are you doing? Isn't it late?"

Muldoon didn't turn around when he heard Wu. "Yes, Henry, it's late. We've waited far too long to do this."

Wu sighed, knowing what Muldoon had planned. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why."

"Actually, I don't."

Muldoon didn't respond, so Wu went to Grant. "Dr. Grant, you understand don't you?"

"I'm afraid I do. It's time to rid Jurassic Park of the worst predators engineered."

"That's not what I meant," Wu said, sharply. "Do any of you understand how hard it was to recreate the velociraptors? My genetics team had to go through so much trial and error to build up that species."

Muldoon finally turned around and faced Wu, furious at his stance. The raptors killed because they felt like it—because they could—and all Wu could do was yap-yap about his labor pains when he recreated them. _Everyone's priorities on this island are bloody screwed up, that's why we're in this mess._ He took a deep breath and made sure he looked Wu directly in the eyes when he spoke.

"These _things_ that you call dinosaurs are monsters. They are vicious and will keep killing unless they are killed themselves. I don't care how long it took you and your bloody team to work on them. They should've stayed extinct."

Wu blinked. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"I didn't. But _they_ literally would if given the chance which is why they must be destroyed—and you know it too, Henry."

"What would John say? They're _his_ animals."

"He'll live." Muldoon's eyes flicked to the ground. He didn't mean his words to come off so cold and crass.

"It's only the raptors we're getting rid of—we're not touching the rest of the dinosaurs," Grant said, trying to assure Wu.

"That's not the point," Wu grumbled.

"It's because of the raptors that John's in the hospital," Arnold said. "That's more than enough reason to get rid of them."

"Correction," Wu said coldly, "It's because of Dennis and you both know it. Pin the blame where it belongs."

"We know this," Arnold said, clutching his cigarette. "Trust me; we know this is all his doing. No one's shifting the blame."

"You're covering for him. Why should my hard work go down the drain because of that slob's recklessness?"

Muldoon glared at Wu. "I know what Nedry did. This isn't about him—or you. I've wanted to get rid of the raptors for a long time, even before John's accident."

"You never did it before, so why now?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Elaborate." Wu folded his arms across his chest. "In detail."

"Because Hammond wouldn't let me. He's not here to protest or jump up and down, yelling that I'm hurting his 'poor animals'. You're mad that I'm eliminating them. At least I'm telling you to your face," Muldoon said, knowing his words would hurt Wu, "rather than going behind your back."

Everyone grew quiet at Muldoon's words. They knew he referred to the time when Hammond and Wu had cloned two more velociraptors without telling anyone, until it was time to place them in the enclosure. At first, Wu seemed startled that he had brought it up. Then he pulled himself together, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Who are you to talk? You never told John about Biosyn the first two times they were here." Wu's voice had taken on a feral growl, completely unlike him. "You wanna talk about keeping secrets from John? Look in the mirror."

The two men stared at each other. Wu's remark was a double-sided insult. Not only did he throw back in Muldoon's face what he failed to tell Hammond, but his remark also reminded Muldoon of the scars the velociraptors had left on him. No one had ever known Wu to be so biting in his insults, or more so, no one had ever seen this heartless side of him.

When Muldoon finally responded, his voice was steel. "Nothing you say or do is going to stop me. The best thing you can do is stay out of my bloody way until I'm finished. Now move."

Wu stepped to the side, allowing Muldoon and Grant to exit the visitor center. Arnold followed after them, leaving Ellie and Harding behind. Wu watched Muldoon head towards the raptor pen, his lips parted as if he wanted to shout at them to stop and turn back.

"Don't take it personal, Henry," Harding said.

"How can I not?" Wu shook his head. "I can't believe you're letting him go through with this."

"Jurassic Park will be a safer place once they're gone."

"It's already safe. What was the point of the tour inspection? To make sure our park is safe. And now you're just letting him do whatever the hell he likes."

"That's not true. I know where he's coming from on this, and I see your side in this too."

Wu spun around. "If you knew how I felt, then why didn't you try to stop him," he hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Harding. "You have no idea how I feel, so don't even pretend to understand. This island _isn't_ a danger zone. Hammond's situation was an accident, and it happened because of—"

"Jurassic Park will never be safe," Ellie said, interrupting him. "It's not just the dinosaurs that make it hazardous. It's the people."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Wu snapped. He was growing angrier by the minute.

"Calm down—you're taking this too personal." Harding put a hand on his shoulder, but Wu swatted it.

"Hell no. What are you trying to say Dr. Sattler? That what _we're_ to blame for what happened to John?"

Ellie looked him in the eye. "I didn't say any of us in Jurassic Park are at fault. I'm saying that it's not only the animals that are unpredictable and harmful. It's the people too. They have ulterior motives, they do things without thinking about the consequences, and then innocents pay for that."

"You've been listening too much to Dr. Malcolm."

"Sometimes he makes sense," Ellie said, coming to his defense. "Actually, a lot of the time he does." She held Wu's eyes for a moment and then quietly walked out of the visitor center.

"Don't take it personal," Harding repeated again. "It's not you she's talking about."

"I don't care about what she said or who she meant. They can't just go in there and destroy what I created and expect me to stand by and watch."

Wu searched his face to see if he understood his perspective. Harding remained expressionless. Annoyed, Wu threw his hands in the air and stomped off. Harding watched him go towards the genetic labs. He was going to follow him, but then thought better of it. Better to leave Wu alone while he blew off his steam. Harding left the building, deciding it would be best to find Muldoon and Grant. As he neared the raptor pen, he heard the loud explosive sound of rocket shells going off and the death howl of a velociraptor.

**oOo**

"How many more to go?" Grant asked as he set down his launcher.

"Five more. The first one I shot—got her right between the eyes. She saw those bullets coming for her and she stood there anyway. Cocky creatures, they think they're invincible," Muldoon said.

"We had ten originally, right?

"No, we had eight. Then John and Henry manufactured two more in secret. That brought the number up to ten that you mentioned. Biosyn's team ran off with two of them—one adult and one juvenile. You shot the one that almost killed John and I." Muldoon calculated the math in his head. "That left us with seven and we just killed two. So we have five more to go." He picked up the launcher.

They were in the tower overlooking the raptor pen. Grant's reached into the crate and loaded a shell into Muldoon's launcher and a distinct sizzling noise followed. Muldoon appeared not to notice. His entire attention was focused on the raptor pen's interior. There was a ruffling of bushes and squawking noises from inside the pen.

"Got her," Muldoon said. In less than a second, the shell whizzed into the pen. A crackling sound like fireworks followed and then a raptor's shrill screeching pierced the air.

"Four more," Grant said.

Muldoon didn't respond as he put down his launcher and picked up his shotgun. He loaded its ammunition and kept his eyes on the pen, watching out for any movement that would reveal the raptors. He knew they were intelligent and move around stealthily in the pen.

"They know this is the end."

He leaned over the tower's railings. A thick brownish green tail wagged in the air as if beckoning Muldoon's attention, daring him to fire. Muldoon squeezed the trigger. The tail disappeared into the jungle atmosphere of the pen.

"Damn it!"

He knew he had missed because he saw the raptor running around the pen; the greenery shook as the animal breezed past them. Grant searched carefully and then pointed. Muldoon looked in that direction and nodded feverishly. His finger, damp with sweat, pressed against the trigger, eager to take his shot. The raptor poked her head out and stared at Muldoon. Her thin black slits held Muldoon's steel blue eyes, taunting him.

"You know what, I got something special for you," Muldoon put down his shotgun and quickly snatched his launcher. "Load," he commanded Grant.

Seconds later the dinosaur exploded; her torso and legs hitting the fences. White and blue sparks flew into the air and electricity sizzled. The rest of the body plopped down in the middle of the pen. An adult raptor came into the clearing and sniffed the mutilated corpse of the recently killed one. She growled and ripped off a chunk.

Grant was amazed. "They're showing cannibal-like behavior."

Muldoon remained unimpressed. "They'd eat anything put before them. Including you and me."

"They're vicious and fascinating." Grant leaned over to get a closer look of the raptor feasting on the decimated corpse.

"Fascinating, yes," Muldoon said dryly.

He quietly set down the launcher and picked up the loaded shotgun. As he took aim, the raptor, sensing him, looked up. She snarled at him, the raw meat dangled out of her mouth. Raising her head, she swallowed her food and hissed at him, revealing bloodstained teeth. Muldoon squeezed the trigger.

**oOo**

Ellie clamped her hands over her ears, when she heard the rocket shell explode in the pen. She stood ten feet away from the enclosure with Arnold and Harding. Before meeting up with them, she had run into Malcolm. Malcolm had insisted on staying with her, but she told him to take Tim and Lex into the park, until Muldoon and Grant were finished.

"Are they done yet?" she asked.

"We've been out here for a half an hour," Arnold said, gesturing to himself and Harding.

"So they're almost done."

"Should be," Harding said.

Just then, rapid firing and explosions boomed from inside the raptor pen. Death laid its hand there as squeals and growls erupted from the remaining raptors. Gray smoke rose and curled outwards from the pen. A rotten stench saturated the air, it was a sickly mixture of blood and decaying flesh.

"They're doing a bang up job in there," Arnold said. "If you were here earlier, you would've heard those raptors screaming for their lives."

"If they're all killed, there will be no more raptors in Jurassic Park," Harding said.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Ellie said.

"It's not that. I was just thinking about how we started with fifteen species originally. Before John's accident, he wanted to make another species. He and Henry had been discussing it."

"He needs to worry about the fourteen or fifteen he already has. I wanted to tell him that the first day we had the meeting, but you know how John is…" Ellie trailed off. "I mean, I'm not blaming him for what happened, but there's enough on his plate without adding an extra animal."

"That's true," Harding agreed. "There might be a few raptor eggs left in the hatchery."

"Then we'll take care of those too," a voice with a thick accent said from behind.

They turned around to see Muldoon and Grant standing with the crate of weapons.

"We're finished," Grant said.

"They're gone?" Harding asked in disbelief.

"Good riddance."

"They've gone back to being extinct," Muldoon said.

"Not totally. Dodgson's got two of them," Arnold pointed out.

"Those raptors will make Dodgson's team go extinct too if they're not careful."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing," Harding said and laughed.

They stared at him, shocked by his response.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Gerry," Muldoon said.

"You're not the only one who's fed up with what's been happening here. You did the right thing."

Muldoon touched his face; his finger tracing the tell-tale scar left by the alpha raptor. Even with all the raptors destroyed, he would never forget them. Everyday he'd be reminded of his hatred for them when he looked in the mirror. Muldoon started back towards the visitor center and everyone followed him. Despite the relief that the raptors were now a thing of the past, a somber mood still hovered above.

As they entered the building, Arnold asked, "What about the raptor pen?"

"What about it?" Muldoon asked in return.

"Are we going to destroy it?"

Muldoon thought for a moment. "We can do that, but first we have to get rid of the raptors inside it."

"Are you sure they're all dead?"

"Positive. We can dispose of their bodies by feeding them to the compys."

Arnold nodded. That sounded like a good plan. The procompsognathids—"compys" for short—were small dinosaurs, the size of chickens. They were prehistoric buzzards; that scavenged and fed off of dead animals. If the staff woke up early in the morning, they could load the carcasses in a cage and drive them to the compy pen and dispose them there. The compys would devour them until only their bones remained.

"Where's Henry?" Muldoon asked.

Harding motioned towards the genetics lab.

"I'll speak with him later. Let him know there are no hard feelings."

The group went into the cafeteria and sat down at a round table. Arnold went into the kitchen and came back with containers of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. He passed around paper cups and spoons.

"Help yourselves," he said, scooping vanilla ice cream into his cup. "It's been a long day. Time to relax."

As they passed the ice cream around, Malcolm entered the cafeteria with Tim and Lex. The kids rushed ahead of him and sat down, while Malcolm lingered behind, watching everyone. A moment later, he sat next to Ellie and listened to the conversation.

Tim scooped chocolate ice cream into his cup. "Dr. Grant?"

"Yes, Tim."

"What species do you think Grandpa wanted to clone?"

Grant thought for a moment, digging his spoon into the vanilla ice cream in his cup. "I'm not sure. Cloning more dinosaurs will have to wait for now."

Tim nodded. He looked up when Muldoon spoke.

"We had fifteen species when we first built this park. We are now fifteen minus one."

"What happened?" Lex asked, looking at the adults in the room.

"There are no more raptors in Jurassic Park. Dr. Grant and I took care of them," Muldoon said, softly. "You don't have to worry about them escaping their pen anymore."

"Will Grandpa be upset?" Tim wondered.

"He might be, but he might also understand why it had to be done. Safety comes first."

"When is he coming back from the hospital?"

"I don't know."

Muldoon's throat constricted. He felt bad that Hammond's grandchildren had to deal with the situation, but at least he tried to remedy it. He couldn't turn back the clock on that horrible incident, but he ensured that it would never happen again.

"I'm glad you and Dr. Grant got rid of them," Lex said, quietly. "It's safer now."

Her blue eyes focused intently on Muldoon, who had risked his life to save her grandfather's. Ever since that day, she had wanted to thank him, but she never had the right words.

Muldoon felt her burning stare and turned away. Normally, he wasn't emotional, but now he was afraid that he'd break in front of everyone and he couldn't have that. "I'm glad too," he said. Without anything else to say, Muldoon stood up and left the cafeteria.


	16. "I'll make you famous."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone conversation between two men making plans. One from InGen, the other from Biosyn. Who was the third person listening in?

During the time it took Robert Muldoon and Alan Grant to eliminate the raptors from Jurassic Park, a cryptic conversation took place between two men.

**oOo**

"Are you ready to join the dark side?" The deep voice chuckled.

"I already feel like I'm on the dark side." A mellow voice responded with restrained hostility.

"Why the anger? You upset?"

"Upset's an understatement."

"Furious? Wrapped in your wrath?" The deep voice laughed again.

"All of the above."

"Let's get down to it. We can use your rage here. Come to the dark side. You know you want to."

"I do."

"If you're here, your ideas will never be dismissed."

"That's good to know. But my ideas weren't dismissed."

"More like trivialized?"

"No. I wasn't always ignored like I am now."

"Hammond listened to you?"

"When he first recruited me from the university, he listened to me all the time. I was his 'miracle worker.'"

"Yes, but he's kept you a secret all this time."

"Pretty much."

"Work with me—the keywords being ' _with me_ '—as opposed to _under me._ I can assure you that you will never be a well-kept secret."

"I can understand that he didn't want other companies to know what he had. Not just in terms of his employees, but also what he was doing on the island. He was worried about rival companies finding—"

"Companies like mine?" The weird chuckle again.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do."

"He's in the hospital now."

"I've heard. Too bad, huh?"

"He doesn't even know what's happening right now."

"There's a lot Hammond doesn't know about…nor will he ever find out."

"Yep, that's true." Now the mellow voice snickered.

"How long will he be in the hospital?"

"Long enough."

"You're bitter aren't you?"

"Me, bitter? Ha!"

"Join my side."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Yes, but make your move and I promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I"ll make you famous."

"Famous." He said the word with a tight smile on his lips.

"The whole world—no, strike that—the _universe_ will know what you've done."

The mellow voice scoffed. "I've heard that one before."

"Hell, everyone should know by now."

"No shit…you think?"

"I think many things, my friend. I think in grand terms…and you should too." The owner of the deep voice carefully linked his words together. Never mind that the voice on the other line sounded disgruntled. He knew how to woo unsatisfied workers to his web of industrial espionage. "You'll be respected and win the Nobel Prize—if there is such a thing for outstanding achievement in the science of genetics."

"There should be."

"Well, maybe there is."

"That's ideal."

"Who says it can't happen?"

"I'm not saying it can't."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We have to time this right."

"And we will."

"Good."

A beat of silence.

"He's persona non grata now."

"Who is?"

"Who else? Dennis." The mellow voice spat the name out like sour bile.

"He's really done it this time. Put a poor old man in the hospital. Tsk-tsk." The deep voice feigned shock and sympathy.

"If he even breathes on the island, he'll be arrested."

"Sounds like that can work for us—that is, if he visits the island."

"He will; he can't resist coming back here."

"I have a feeling he'll be there sooner than you think. I might send him on a solo assignment."

"Then it _can_ work for us. While the cops are taking care of him, you can make your move unnoticed."

"I wanted to go in with a bang. Walking in unnoticed is boring."

"Boring?"

"Yes, extremely. Don't you agree?"

"Well…"

"Alright, fine. I'll slip into the place and blend in with you and the rest of your colleagues."

"That sounds better."

"Better than apple pie?"

"You're strange."

"No. I'm determined."

Another beat of silence.

"Go in with a bang…" the mellow voice sounded as if he were shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Usually it's go _out_ with a bang."

"Oh, I'm leaving that position with you."

"Isn't that considerate of you?"

"Never knew a mild-mannered man like you could be so sarcastic."

"I learned from Nerdy and Dr. Malcolm."

"Ha! Nerdy—I like that one."

"Nerdy sinned," the mellow voice said.

"Now that's a clever anagram," the deep voice said approvingly.

"It's true—Nerdy's sinned—over and over again."

"It is. So what about you? Got a clever anagram for your name? Or mine?"

"I have one for Dr. Malcolm."

"Do tell."

"He claims to be a chaotician. Chaotic Ian. Get it?"

There was a dead pause on the other line.

"Hello? Do you get it?"

"No, I don't."

"Dr. Malcolm's first name is 'Ian'."

"Ah, I see."

"Your name reminds me of _Alice in Wonderland_."

"How so?"

"Think about it. I'm not going to tell you. Besides, that'd be revealing your name in this convo and we don't want that…do we?"

"No, we don't," the deep voice growled. "Not at all."

"Okay then."

"Back to what we were saying…wouldn't you love to go out with a bang?"

"Damn right."

"And you will."

"Believe me, I'd love nothing better."

"You can engineer whatever you want when you work with me. Matter of fact, we can engineer the animals together and in any way we like."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"We'll make money."

"Lots of it. Don't forget: you'll get your own seven digit salary."

"Sweet."

"As apple pie."

"What's with you and apple pies?"

"I'm eating one right now, they're my favorite."

"Save me a slice."

"Will do." There was munching on the line.

"So when do you plan to come here?"

"I'm not sure yet. When I finally arrive, you'll know it. I promise you that."

"I believe you."

"And you should. I'm a man of my word."

"Unlike some around here."

"Ha-ha."

"So give me a call when you want to make your grand entrance."

"I told you—I'm going to blend in, or try to, since you don't want me to go in with a bang."

"You stick out like a sore thumb in your own company…I don't know how you will blend in with ours."

"Hey—that was a low blow."

"Just speaking the truth."

"You are—that's why I want you on my team. We need a man of your integrity with us."

"Integrity." The mellow voice repeated the word as if trying to figure out if really owned that quality.

"So…are you in or out? Let's settle this now."

"I'm in."

"Hell yeah!"

"Hell yeah is correct."

"I'll be seeing you soon."

"Will do."

"Just keep doing what you usually do."

"I will. That won't change."

"Alright then."

"It's settled."

"Welcome to the dark side."

Click. A phone disconnected in California.

Click. A phone disconnected in Isla Nublar.

**oOo**

Click. A second phone disconnected in California.


	17. Legally Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling confident from the "success" of Biosyn's last assignment, Dodgson pushes forward with his most ambitious plan: take over Jurassic Park. Only one person isn't on board this time: Nedry. Dodgson reveals a stipulation in the contract that he had Nedry sign: follow through on all assignments or risk capture and incarceration.

Lewis Dodgson was in a wonderful mood. The best word to describe what he felt? _Exuberant_. His team had done their job and went beyond the call of duty. No one could've put together a more brilliant and efficient team. They made him proud and he took immense satisfaction in knowing that he was the object of envy in the Biosyn Corporation. Dodgson's reputation was nefarious more than ever before, but it boosted his ego to tackle larger projects. He took risks and reaped success, so why should he stop now?

Presently he was in the animal lab, standing outside of the large steel cage. The raptors inside had been tranquilized heavily ever since they had been brought back from the island. Dodgson wasn't sure what he planned to do with them, but he liked having them around just in case. He considered dissecting one—just as he had wanted to dissect the other dinosaurs brought back from Isla Nublar. Instead of dissecting them, he kept them caged while Lopez took extensive notes based on his observations. So far, he was happy to have his own small collection of InGen specimens.

Industrial espionage was easier and far more profitable than doing the work yourself. He explained this to his team many times. Why do the work yourself when you could get it from your competition at no price? Well, there was a price to pay—but Dodgson couldn't care less. It wasn't his problem if Hammond couldn't walk again. That was one of many consequences following the last heist he had executed. And it was time to meet with the team to discuss those other "consequences." He sneered at the half-conscious raptors lying down. The dinosaurs stared at him, their eyes rolling slowly in the sockets. One raptor focused on Dodgson and emitted a low growl.

"Yes, you and I have lots in common. Ruthless, determined, vicious…"

Dodgson left the animal laboratory and headed to the conference room. He had plans on his mind—big plans to share with the team. He has asked them to meet him today at three p.m. sharp. He knew without a doubt that they would show up. They always did what they were told like obedient children listening to their school teacher.

He entered the conference room and closed the door behind him. Just as he predicted, they were already there, seated around the table, talking with each other. When Dodgson walked in, they all looked up. He didn't even have to say a word and already they were attentive and waiting to hear the latest news. Dodgson grinned. _They were well trained._ Dodgson's right-hand men—George Baselton and Howard King—waited by the head of the table, as if they had been expecting him. Dodgson went over to them just as King set down a suitcase on the table.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Dodgson said.

Sonya Durant and Roland Tembo sat with each other, chatting away. Sonya appeared to be completely taken in by whatever Tembo was telling her. Dodgson snapped his fingers and she quickly redirected her attention to him. Tembo did likewise. Raúl Lopez and George Lawala played "Spit" with a deck of cards. The moment Dodgson spoke, they put the cards away, giving Dodgson their full attention. Dodgson grinned; proud of the control he exercised over his staff. He then turned his attention to Dennis Nedry, who sat at the far end of the table, away from everyone else. Nedry sat with his arms folded across his chest and his gaze told Dodgson that he wasn't in the room with them. _He's still mourning for Hammond. Get over it._ Dodgson tapped his pen on the table. Nedry glanced at him for a split-second and went back to staring at the wall.

"We've got huge plans coming up," Dodgson started, still eyeing Nedry. "First off, let me say again what a fabulous job you all did on that last assignment. That was amazing! Hammond is still cooped up in the hospital and InGen is crumbling. I couldn't have planned it better. You've all proven that you are ready to go to the next level."

"Do we get extra credit?" Sonya asked and the group laughed. "How a silver star on our report cards?"

"You get a pat on the back. Is everyone ready for this proposal?"

"Yeah!" The group hooted and cheered.

Dodgson waited until they couldn't take the suspense anymore. "It's time for our final visit to Isla Nublar. This time we're not taking dinosaur specimens. We're taking control of that island. From the dinosaurs to the park staff to every green plant on InGen's soil."

He assessed their reactions. Lopez looked skeptical, Sonya, as usual, was already mentally preparing for the assignment. Lawala and Tembo exchanged a quizzical glance, as if silently asking each other if this mission could truly be accomplished. Nedry didn't react.

"George—George Baselton, I mean. You can take it from here," Dodgson said.

Baselton was dressed in a gray business suit and his demeanor suggested that he tried to match up with Dodgson's ruthlessness. He seemed sure of himself, or more like, he forced himself to appear that way, since Dodgson was his boss.

"Afternoon everyone and awesome job!" he gave them two thumbs up. "As Dr. Dodgson was saying, we're not merging Biosyn and InGen together. We're simply moving in and taking over the island and making it our own. As you well know, Biosyn has used—," he paused mid-sentence searching for the right words, "—vigorous tactics to obtain InGen's prized products. This will be no different. Only instead of coming back here and throwing a party, we're going to throw the party over there when Hammond's staff removes the InGen logo and replaces it with Biosyn's."

There was a heavy silence in the conference room as everyone processed what Baselton just told them.

"How are we doing this?" Lawala finally asked, curious as to how Biosyn—or rather, Lewis Dodgson would accomplish this feat.

"We're working out the details," Dodgson answered. "This is a mandatory assignment. Everyone is doing it; it's just a matter of sorting out who does what—that sort of thing."

"We're taking control of InGen by force?" Lopez asked.

"I'd love to do it that way."

"Yes, but there's more," Baselton said. He turned to King who unlatched the suitcase and passed out Xerox copies of documents that bore the blue and white InGen logo. The team looked over their copies. "This paper explains InGen's present situation. They are facing closure of the park, as well as the possibility of making a court appearance to explain what they're doing on Isla Nublar. They have to explain how the CEO and owner of InGen wound up in the hospital due to an accident that occurred on his property. To make a long story short, they're in deep shit."

"How can they face closure if they've never been opened to the public?" Tembo asked. It didn't make sense that Jurassic Park would face permanent closure when it had never opened its doors to the world.

"It's not just closure; it's a complete shut-down and take-over of the park by U.S. Forces. If InGen goes to court because of what I just mentioned, the park will never open— _under their name_ since the company has proven to be shady and unethical. However, there is nothing that says Biosyn can't go in and take it over. If InGen goes under, Biosyn can buy the company in court or just go to the island and replace InGen employees with Biosyn's."

Baselton was about to say more when Dodgson waved him off. He had the floor now, and Baselton could tell that Dodgson was excited at the power that Biosyn now held over InGen.

"This is perfect timing for us. InGen is at its weakest. We're playing for keeps this time. Baselton is going to take care of the legal nonsense. Your job is to bring the island down to its knees."

"What about you? Are you coming along this time?"

"This time I am, Sonya. Howard and I are going to pose as two board members from Palo Alto, InGen's headquarters. The details will be sorted out eventually. These are sketches on the drawing board. For now, I need to see by a show of hands who's doing this."

He didn't have to ask, as he instinctively knew they would all do as he commanded. Everyone raised their hands. Dodgson saw that King and Baselton had raised their hands too. His eyes narrowed when he saw that one person hadn't raised their hand.

"Dennis?"

Nedry turned his attention to Dodgson. Dodgson nodded, expecting him to follow suite and raise his hand in agreement. Usually Nedry was the first one who jumped on these assignments. He lived for the money that had become his almighty god and cherished driving his former co-workers up the wall. Instead of acknowledging Dodgson's motion, he shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

The room dropped in temperature as the tension rose. The team shifted in their seats, eyeing Nedry.

"Not this crap again," Tembo muttered his breath.

"Why not?" Dodgson spoke calmly.

"Because—"

"Because he's a stupid traitor," Lopez said. "The only man Dennis is loyal to; is himself."

"Your name isn't 'Dennis'! No one's talking to you, so mind your damn business."

"One of these days, my fist is gonna be in your mouth...I can't wait for that day." Lopez cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Only in your wet dreams, bone-brusher."

"He's a weak link," Lopez said, now appealing to Dodgson and pointing at Nedry. "He's part of the problem, not the solution. I say we cut his nerdy-ass off."

"I say we sew your flapping lips together. Do me a favor and shut up!"

"No?" Dodgson asked again, ignoring their mini spat.

"N. O."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nedry sighed, frustrated. "Does it _have_ to be Jurassic Park?"

Dodgson stepped back, reassessing the situation. What in the world was Nedry's problem? He glanced quickly around the room. The rest of the team—save for Lawala—must've felt the same way because they looked just as puzzled.

"Why don't we go after some other bioengineering firm? It's always damn InGen."

"Because InGen has what I want," Dodgson said evenly. He sneered when he pinpointed what he believed was the reason for Nedry's change of heart. "This is about your soft spot for Grandpa, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's about John Hammond. It's about him, Robert Muldoon, and the rest of InGen."

"Since when do you care so much about Grandpa and his kiss-ass twits? It wasn't too long ago that you enjoyed making them miserable."

"Since last time."

"What about it?" Dodgson shrugged. "Grandpa was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The same could be said about that raptor-lover, Moldy."

"This is not about being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"He put himself in the position to be attacked. No one told him to wander near the raptor pen after you turned off the fences. It's his fault."

"You're wrong."

"I'm right as always. Sources told me he wasn't supposed to be at Nublar that day. So there you go—John's fault that he got hurt, not mine."

"I don't care what your sources say."

"And _I_ don't give a damn that you don't care. Your feelings aren't that important to me, Dennis—or to anyone else in this room. Can't you tell?"

"That's not the point."

"Then, pray tell, what _is_ the point?"

"If you want someone to go down to the park and fiddle with their security systems again; then you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work." Nedry looked Dodgson straight in the eyes with his last comment. "That's the point."

Dodgson didn't back down. "You want to pack up your bags and leave just because one person scraped a knee or got their feelings hurt."

"That's straight up bullshit."

"It's not. This is all about poor John who never listened to anybody on his staff—including you."

"I never meant for him to get hurt. That was never part of the plan and you know it."

"Guilt's a bitch, isn't it?" Dodgson answered coolly.

Nedry stared at him, not saying anything.

"What are your plans? You want to go there, crawl on your hands and knees and beg for their forgiveness? Tell them how sorry you are? You wouldn't even get to finish the second syllable of 'sorry' because they'll make sure you get locked up the moment you step foot on their island."

"Then why am I obligated to go on this assignment?" Nedry shot back.

"Good question and I'll be more than happy to answer that. But before we have a heart-to-heart between employee and employer—because you and John had so many of those conversations—" Dodgson smirked, knowing he was inflicting damage with that last comment—"let's find out what your teammates have to say, regarding your change of heart. Who would like to go first?"

An awkward silence filled the conference room. Nedry took a deep breath and faced the team. They stared back at him in disdain. Sonya rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the table. Lawala folded his arms across his chest and stared at the door as if he wanted to get up and leave before things got worse. Lopez kept his icy glare pinned on Nedry and whispered something to Tembo. Tembo broke the silence. The whole time he had been smirking during Nedry's and Lopez's quarrel, and now his smirk turned into a condescending sneer.

"I do. I'll go first."

Dodgson nodded. "Go ahead, Roland."

"This is going to be good," Lopez said, rubbing his palms together.

"Let him bring himself down." Tembo started, his voice thundered in the conference room.

Nedry was about to respond when he saw Dodgson shake his head.

"You don't have the floor, Dennis. As a matter of fact, you have the right to keep your mouth shut."

Lopez busted out laughing and immediately stopped when he saw Dodgson pointing at him, his demeanor deathly serious.

"Raúl, shut the fuck up. Dennis, take it like a man. Roland, continue."

"With pleasure, Dr. Dodgson," Tembo said, never taking his eyes off Nedry. "If he wants to go down, then let him. I say we slice off the extra fat on this team. We don't need him. And if it's any consolation, Dennis, I never liked you. Not since the moment we were in this same room to plan our first heist. You're fickle to everyone and everything except yourself. If you want to go in the corner and cry, then you're going to have to use your own shirt because I'm not supplying the tissues for your pity party."

"Anyone else?" Dodgson asked.

No one responded.

"Alright then…this meeting is adjourned."

Dodgson opened the door to the conference room. Silently, the team stood up, understanding that Dodgson wanted them to leave. Lawala exited the room without a word or a glance to Nedry. The others didn't leave as respectfully. Sonya glared hatefully at Nedry and Tembo spat in his face. Nedry didn't bother to wipe off the gob of saliva from his cheek. He stared straight ahead, untouched by Tembo's words or actions.

Lopez made direct eye contact with him. "There's an empty cell in a maximum security prison waiting for you with your name on it."

Nedry didn't give any sign that he had heard him.

Once Lopez exited the room, Dodgson slammed the door behind him. The only ones left in the conference room were Dodgson, Nedry, Baselton, and King. Dodgson snapped his fingers and King responded by bringing over the suitcase.

"I really didn't think I'd have to go through with this," Dodgson said calmly, " _especially_ not with you, Dennis. You've always been the brilliant mastermind of our heists. Without you, it wouldn't have been possible."

"Shove it, Lew. Save the flattery for someone who wants to hear it—like Raúl."

"You two get along so well."

"Like brothers."

King found what he was looking for and handed a black folder to Dodgson.

"Thank you, Howard." Dodgson opened the folder, his eyes scanning the contents. He took out two printed papers and smiled at Nedry, who stood up and glanced at the door. Dodgson gestured him to take a seat.

"I'll stand."

"To answer your million dollar question—why are you obligated to go on this next assignment?"

"I've never been obligated before."

"Because you always wanted to do them. No one twisted your arm. I'd tell you the assignment and you'd get right on it. You've never refused before."

Nedry rolled his eyes, impatient with Dodgson. "Get to the point."

"Certainly." Dodgson took off his tinted sunglasses and met his stare head on. "To put it bluntly, Dennis, you work for me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so. You even have a job title. Don't tell me you were under the illusion the entire time that you were working for yourself. You're under my payroll, so that means you work for me."

"I was under the impression that I was doing odds and ends for you, but that I was still in charge of myself. I did what you wanted, got paid, and called it a day."

Dodgson burst out laughing. He doubled over, trying to contain himself. "You in charge? That's how you'd like it—that's how you always wanted it."

"You never said anything about a job title."

"Allow me to inform you of your job title and responsibilities. Your title—you have more than one: Information Assistant and Computer Consultant. Your responsibilities: obtain information from database records and store them in appropriate recording devices, coordinate and implement events that will give you access to the desired information, design flawed systems to test on new systems—you get the idea, right?"

Nedry didn't respond. He could read through Dodgson's jargon that basically said his job was to steal information, stage occurrences that gave him the chance to obtain what Biosyn needed (or more so, what Dodgson wanted), and to create computer viruses if necessary.

On a recent assignment, he destroyed Cetus' records and computer data. Dodgson wanted him to steal the information so he could find out what the company was up to. After that, he ordered Nedry to destroy whatever he could by using his computer skills. Nedry had designed a new computer virus for this assignment and even gave it a name: _Catch Me If You Can_. It was an insidious virus that worked swiftly, destroying the computer's systems and any others that were networked to it. It was a great way to get the info and get out before he was discovered —and it proved useful in covering his tracks. The user would open up a folder or a document and it'd disappear from the hard drive. The more folders and documents the user opened, the faster they disappeared. By the time the user figured out what was going on, half of the computer data would've been deleted permanently off the system. The hard drive would be empty, void of all its necessary information to run the computer. At the time, Nedry was only concerned with getting his loaded paycheck.

"Hello, are you still with me?" Dodgson asked. He then told Nedry the qualifications that this ideal candidate would possess. "The ability to be a team player as well as work alone, a strong work ethic and interpersonal skills, work various shifts, and take on new challenges. You possess nearly all these skills—except for the team player one," he murmured. "I considered getting mediation for you and Raúl."

"Don't waste your time."

"You could also brush up your people skills."

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for the money."

Dodgson nodded. "Now for the contract because every job position has a contract that you sign."

Nedry looked up sharply. "I never signed one."

"On the contrary: you _did_ sign one."

"When?"

Dodgson ignored his question as he read the paper. He cleared his throat. "Ah, here we go. The terms of agreement that you signed…it reads as follows: ' _The following employee has agreed that all information provided about he/she is true. The employee, upon signing his name to this contract, has become integrated with the Biosyn Corporation and therefore has taken on the company's goals and visions. The employee is to report to his/her supervisor and carry out his/her assignments and tasks to the best of his/her ability. If in the event the employee doesn't meet his/her supervisor's standards because of inadequate job performance, the employee will not receive his/her full salary. In the case that insubordination/misconduct is present in the employee's attitude and actions toward his/her work assignments, the supervisor reserves the right to forfeit the employee's freedom. The employee is to print and sign his name in blue or black ink to signify the binding of this contract_.'"

Dodgson looked up when he finished reading the contract.

Nedry shook his head in disbelief. "I never signed that garbage."

"That section I just read to you is in the fine print. And it was tailored to fit you specifically. I value all my employees as individuals. They each have individual needs, talents and abilities, strengths…and weaknesses."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"In case you didn't know, I'm your supervisor." A twisted smile flashed across his face. "And yes, you did sign it."

"When?" Nedry asked again.

"When Raúl and Sonya first brought you here, after breaking you out of prison."

Nedry searched his mind for that particular memory. To him, it felt like both yesterday and long ago that Sonya and Lopez came to his prison dressed as transport officers. Of course, he didn't know at the time they were pretending to be transport officers or that Dodgson had sent them. They searched and restrained him according to standard procedure and then left the facility, arriving at Biosyn's headquarters in Cupertino in the morning hours. Nedry had still been dressed in his prison jumpsuit and had relished seeing the sky without steel bars blocking his vision. They had taken him to the same conference room. Dodgson had been sitting patiently and Nedry remembered wondering how long he had waited there in the dark.

Dodgson had offered him a seat and he gladly sat down, tired of walking around. As he wrung his wrists, he commented to Dodgson that Sonya Durant had a furious temper that made her a beautiful goddess and—and that Raúl Lopez hated being questioned. Dodgson had chuckled and asked him about doing hard time. Nedry didn't want to discuss it.

_Fair enough, Dennis—now if you'd sign just one thing—actually two, then you'll be totally settled._

Puzzled, Nedry's eyebrows had rose and he had asked about what he was signing. Dodgson said it was for record-keeping—he was assembling a secret team and Nedry was going to play a major role.

_What's the pay off?_ Nedry had asked, while signing his name. He hadn't bothered to read the paper. He was tired of paperwork and felt as if he were doing his intake interview at prison all over again.

Dodgson folded his hands on his lap. _Your freedom, a handsome salary that is quadruple what you made with InGen, adventure, excitement, a chance to get back at Hammond and your lousy Jurassic Park co-workers who were happy to see you behind bars._

_Sounds good enough to me;_ Nedry had thought as he dotted the 'i' in his first name. Dodgson had placed two more sheets in front of him...all of them requested that the person print their name and then sign it.

As these memories faded, Nedry realized what he had signed himself into. In his mind, he heard Dodgson's tone pick up when he read a specific line in his "contract."

_In the case that insubordination/misconduct is present in the employee's attitude and actions toward his/her work, assignments, the supervisor reserves the right to forfeit the employee's freedom._

Nedry repeated the line in his mind. He turned it upside-down, inside-out, backwards, and forwards.

_The supervisor reserves the right to forfeit the employee's freedom._

_The supervisor_ —In case you didn't know, I'm your supervisor, Dodgson's voice rang with glee.

_Reserves the right_ — To put it bluntly, Dennis, you work for me.

_To forfeit the employee's freedom—_ What's the payoff, Lew? Your freedom.

The supervisor reserves.

The right to forfeit.

The employee's freedom.

"Reserves the right to forfeit the employee's freedom," Nedry mouthed the words to himself. Sonya's voice echoed in his mind: _"You owe him your freedom."_ Now it made sense: she knew that Dodgson held Nedry's freedom above his head, so that if he ever stepped out of line, he'd face incarceration again. Lopez must've known too. Nedry thought of all the prison jokes Lopez had made ever since their second assignment to get a dilophosaur. It all made sense now. Nedry shook his head. In his mind, he heard the unforgettable steel clang of a cell door slamming shut in a prison.

Dodgson watched Nedry come to grips with the situation that left him cornered. It was obvious that he was having a hard time swallowing the truth. Dodgson hadn't wanted to double-cross him, but he had to cover himself. He had to be one step ahead, no matter who got hurt in the end. Dodgson always made sure that he stayed on top of his game and if he had to use manipulative tactics to get his way, then so be it. He wouldn't just turn Nedry over to the police…only if he acted out of line and refused to do what he was told…then he would threaten Nedry with the possibility of being locked up again. It was no secret to anyone that Nedry hated prison and Dodgson knew he could use that to his advantage.

" _You son of a bitch!_ " Nedry shouted.

He lunged at Dodgson and punched him in the jaw. Dodgson fell back against the table, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled at the blood smeared on his wrist. Baselton and King quickly made a grab for Nedry, but he was already circling the table, putting distance between them.

"Come to your senses—you signed a contract and are expected to uphold your end of the bargain." Dodgson chuckled. "I'm not asking for a lot."

"My part of the bargain never included putting Hammond in the hospital," Nedry said, pointing at Dodgson, while watching Baselton and King. They attempted to apprehend him by coming at him from both sides and Nedry backed away towards a shelf holding glass vases.

"I know that—that's why you got a fifty-thousand dollar bonus."

"To hell with you for putting a price on Hammond's life."

"Would you get over it? He's not dead. He may never walk again," Dodgson stopped for a minute to think. "Life goes on," he finished cheerfully and ducked as Nedry threw a red glass vase at him. It smashed against the door. "You're just worried that Hammond's attack will be another offense added to the ones already on your record. 'Fess up, you're glad it happened. I know I am."

"Damn you...rot in hell."

"I wouldn't be so eager about that hell wish if I were you."

"You used me. I was a weapon for you against Hammond and InGen."

"Used? That's not a term applicable to our connection. I view it as a symbiotic relationship. We both had needs and benefited. I wanted embryos, you needed money. That's how it all started, remember? There was no hostility, just mutual understanding."

"You're right, it started that way. Money was my first priority and to hell with anybody who came between me and my bucks." Nedry agreed with Dodgson, even though he hated to.

"See, I knew you'd see it my way."

"I never meant to hurt John Hammond—not even Robert Muldoon—and God knows I hate that man."

Dodgson threw up his arms, exasperated. "Cry me a fucking river, why don't you?"

"Only if you plan to drown yourself in it."

"You hurt me on purpose and punched me in the jaw." Dodgson spat out a gob of saliva on the carpet. "Where's my sympathy card?"

"You deserved it." Nedry's temper eased down and he went to the door, ready to leave and never look back. Taking a deep breath, he glared at Dodgson. "You're right, Lewis. I was happy to go on your crazy assignments and screw up Jurassic Park. I'm not doing it this time. Find someone else to do your shit work. I'm sure you'll be able to pay someone off just like you paid me off."

Nedry opened the door a few inches when a hand above him slammed it closed. He whipped around to confront whoever it was that prevented his escape. Suddenly, Baselton and King bolted forward; grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back, so that he couldn't deliver another jaw-shattering punch to Dodgson. Nedry struggled against them, but it was in vain. He felt as if he were being escorted to prison again with two U.S. Marshals on each side to prevent his escape. Dodgson walked up to them, rubbing his jaw. In his other hand, he held up the "contract" that bore Nedry's signature. He waved it in front of Nedry, taunting him, as a person waves a can of tuna fish in front of a hungry cat.

"Let's get one thing straight," Dodgson growled. "You signed a contract that makes you my employee. You're not your own man. The sooner you discard that idiotic thought, the better off you'll be. You're under my direct supervision. This isn't temp work. I order you to complete an assignment and I expect you to get it done, no questions asked. This act you pulled today—unacceptable. You were able to get away with this when working for John Hammond. It's not happening with me. Pull a rebellious stunt like this again and you'll be thrown in prison faster than you can say 'Jurassic Park.'"

"Bullshit," Nedry grumbled. Baselton and King slammed his back against the door, silencing him.

"Don't fuck with me, Dennis. Or so help me…you'll live to regret it. I got access to the correctional facility where you served your time and I've got police connections. I have contacts everywhere around the world on my payroll. And yes, contacts equal sources."

Nedry snorted. "Even on Isla Nublar."

Dodgson froze. There was no way that Nedry knew about—no, he didn't know. He was just saying that to infuriate Dodgson. He had no idea what he's talking about. Or did he? Dodgson mustered up his ruthlessness to the fullest degree.

"Go ahead—try me. One more screw up and you'll be carted off to the closest maximum security prison, where you'll stare at the walls twenty-three hours of the day. Not a country club jailhouse, but a real prison where you'll only see daylight through steel bars."

"Been there, done that."

Furious that Nedry was getting under his skin and not vice-versa, Dodgson punched him across the face. He grabbed his jaw and held it up so that Nedry was forced to face him.

"You have a choice, Dennis. Join the team and sabotage InGen for the last time. Or get sent upriver. And this time you'll have to escape out of your pen alone with no help."

"That shouldn't be so hard." Nedry licked the blood that leaked from the corner of his lips.

"You have seven days to reconsider and come to me with a decision. Any questions?"

"Yes…does my job position offer benefits—dental, health?"

"Neither."

Dodgson let go of Nedry and he motioned for Baselton and King to release him.

"Seven days," Dodgson said as he opened the door, gesturing Nedry to exit first.

Nedry dusted his shoulders off and walked out. He wasn't surprised to find Lopez and Tembo on the other side, listening to everything. They sent him a scathing glance, but said nothing. Tembo had said his piece already, and Lopez looked amused.

"Glad you got your gossip for the day," Nedry said, glaring at Lopez. "I hope you're tickled pink."

Nedry left Dodgson and the team behind. He walked down the hallway and didn't bother to look back. Dodgson watched as he turned the corner. Lopez followed Dodgson's gaze.

"We'll start planning for our takeover of Isla Nublar," Dodgson announced, eager to put his plan into action. "In the meantime…keep your eyes on him," he told Lopez. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Will do, Dr. Dodgson," Lopez said confidently. He glanced in the direction Nedry had just walked in. "Will do."


	18. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As though Hammond's situation wasn't terrible enough, the InGen staff gets hit with more bad news. Jurassic Park will close before it opens to the world. Grant leaves the island to attend lectures in the States, but Ellie and Malcolm believe he's leaving because of them.

Gerry Harding looked upwards with his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. He had been waiting patiently for the past fifteen minutes for the helicopter to land. The helicopter's blades grew louder as it neared Isla Nublar's helipad. He glanced at the waterfall nearby, beautiful and peaceful. Why couldn't the rest of the island be this way? He got out of the gas powered jeep as the entrance to the helicopter opened.

George Baselton walked out holding a suitcase. Dressed in a black pinstripe suit, he looked out of place to Harding, who was dressed in a midnight blue workman uniform with the Jurassic Park logo sewed onto the left sleeve. He extended his hand to Baselton who wrinkled his nose.

Harding frowned. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was uptight corporate employees. They sat in their plush offices all day, demanding coffee from their secretaries and didn't know or care to think about the actual work done by the employees in the field. _That's my line of work,_ Harding thought. _In the field, rain or shine, with the animals._ Harding loved his career; he enjoyed staying out for hours in the park. He treated his patients—the dinosaurs—with optimal care and compassion. No one else could do the job he did. It was a difficult and demanding vocation, to work with a species that was only known through theory, but not actual proven fact. It was a lot of trial with even more errors, but it was definitely worthwhile.

He wanted to tell this to the overstuffed InGen higher-up who barely visited the island and kept in touch with Hammond through phone calls, faxes, and emails. _Baselton wouldn't last a week here,_ Harding thought smugly. _Muldoon and I would put him through the ringer and then Hammond would get on our case for it._

Harding forced himself to smile. He hoped Hammond's condition was improving. Last he and the staff heard; Hammond was slowly making his way out of the intensive care unit. The doctors said he still had difficulty talking, writing, and moving the left side of his body. The park staff planned on visiting Hammond soon, since Tim and Lex had been asking to see him. _Perhaps tomorrow—_

"Whenever you're ready, Mister…" Baselton said, uncertainly.

He was already sitting in the passenger seat. The driver's door was halfway open and Harding got in. He adjusted the rearview mirror and observed Baselton take in his surroundings: the lush jungle setting, rippling waterfall, and the intense feeling of being isolated from the real world to be secluded on a paradise setting. Harding put the vehicle in drive.

" _Doctor_ Gerry Harding," he said, without glancing in his direction. He hoped Baselton would conduct his business quickly and leave the island as soon as possible.

**oOo**

"So you're saying that Jurassic Park is officially closed? That Isla Nublar is off limits to all outsiders?" Ray Arnold asked, skeptical by the news Baselton brought to the park staff.

They were in the visitor center's conference room. Hammond's employees rarely used it unless he wanted to meet with them for important matters. Arnold sat at the head of the table, clutching his lighter. Wu sat on his left side; and Harding on his right. Gennaro sat between Wu and Baselton, as if claiming a neutral position.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Baselton said.

He sat at the far end of the table, opposite of Arnold. During the entire meeting, he had made no effort to sit closer to them, to give the impression that he was concerned. Introductions had been awkward and he sensed that the vet—Harding—hadn't been thrilled about picking him up at the helipad. This was Baselton's first time meeting Hammond's staff face to face. He thought they were an unusual bunch. Arnold was smoking when they shook hands. While Arnold put out his cigarette, Baselton had met the rest of the staff. Donald Gennaro informed him that he was Hammond's lawyer and InGen's representative. He had shaken hands with Henry Wu, the most amiable of the park staff. Robert Muldoon had been off to the staff lodge in a hurry. He gave Baselton a brief nod as acknowledgement and kept going on his way. Baselton had insisted that Muldoon attend this meeting, but Arnold assured him that he would pass on the information. Now they sat around the table, shocked into silence, as Baselton spoke to them about the park's premature closure.

"We've never opened the park to the public," Wu said, his eyes glazed over from the news. "How can we shut down this entire island if we've never been opened?"

Baselton looked at each of them. Arnold squeezed his lighter and Harding's lips were pressed into a thin line. The tension in the room was infectious. Gennaro folded his arms across his chest defiantly and Wu looked like he'd been punched in the face.

"The issue that's been brought up is John Hammond's accident. That's the main concern. I don't want the park to close, but you're going to have to explain in a court of law how the CEO and owner of InGen, Hammond himself, wound up in the hospital due to an accident that occurred on his property."

Those were same words he had used to explain to Biosyn what was going on with InGen. Verbatim, he repeated them to the park staff.

"That's not possible—" Wu started again and Gennaro waved his hand, indicating him to stop.

"I'll handle this," Gennaro whispered. Arnold nodded and Harding stared blankly at him. "First of all, what you're bringing up is preposterous—it's totally absurd and outrageous. InGen brought this island, so what happens here is our business. We've had our share of accidents when the park was being built."

Baselton nodded. "Fair enough, but that was then. This is now."

"How is it any different?"

"It's not any different, Mr. Gennaro, that's what I'm trying to explain to you and your staff." Baselton gestured to the InGen staff. "Let's face facts. Officials in the states—"

"Officials like who?"

"The Environmental Protective Agency. Need I go on?" Gennaro didn't reply and Baselton continued. "Officials in the states have been on InGen's; excuse me, John Hammond's back for the past few years. They always felt what he was doing here was shady and unethical. The fact that he shrouded this island's operations in secrecy did not help his case. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that it worked against him."

"And despite their concerns, Hammond made sure to conduct a thorough inspection of the island to assure them that things were running smoothly, and of course, safely. I was there, Mr. Baselton, for that inspection. World renowned paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, palelobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, and Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician who specializes in chaos theory, was also present during that weekend. They came away with the same conclusion that I did." Gennaro's tone sharpened as he grew more agitated.

"Which was?"

"That the island and park is safe. Not ready to open its gates to the world, but safe enough so that one day in the future, it could open to the public."

"Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but that's not going to happen."

Gennaro slammed his fist on the table. "I beg to differ. This park _isn't_ going to remain closed," he growled. "No way in hell is that happening…"

Baselton didn't jump; instead, he merely took a deep breath and leaned across the table, making straight eye contact with Hammond's lawyer. "There's no need to be hostile, Mr. Gennaro."

Harding swore he saw Baselton smirking.

**oOo**

Muldoon walked through the staff lodge, making sure that everything was in order. He passed by the recreation room where Lex was placing new potted plants on the bookshelf. Tim was with her, drawing on his sketch pad. _They're fine;_ Muldoon thought. He could leave them there.

He was about to leave the building, when he noticed the jeep outside. That was weird—who had parked the jeep out by the lodge? He was wondering why the jeep was parked in front of the building, when unexpectedly he found his answer. Muldoon watched Grant place a box containing multi-colored folders outside of his room. Curious, he headed down the hallway to Grant's room to see what was going on.

"Hello, Dr. Grant," Muldoon said, taking off his fedora.

He cautiously stepped into Grant's room and was surprised to see it in disarray, the complete opposite of how he usually kept his room. Clothes were strewn on the floor, papers with scribbled notes were littered across Grant's desk, and hygiene products were sprinkled over the bed. Grant grabbed two pairs of jeans from the floor. He looked up as if noticing Muldoon for the first time.

"Hey Robert," he said quickly. "You caught me at a bad time. I was just cleaning out my room." He smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, Muldoon observed. Grant's eyes were detached and cold.

"Where are you off to?"

There was a ruffle of papers. Grant turned around to face him. "I'm leaving Isla Nublar."

Muldoon blinked. Where had this come from? "For how long?" he asked, keeping his tone even.

"Long enough. I'll be back soon. I just need to get out of here for a bit. You understand, right?"

Muldoon nodded. _Yes, I totally understand. If you only knew, Dr. Grant…_

"I had this planned for ahead of time and mentioned it to John briefly—so it's not a spur of the moment thing," Grant said in the same hurried manner in which he had greeted Muldoon. "I've been asked to attend lectures in the States regarding new findings in paleontology."

"It's your passion."

"Yeah, it is. If luck has it, I'll give a lecture based on what I've studied here. I know Hammond doesn't want the whole world to know about this park yet, but the cat's been out of the bag for awhile now. In the States, Jurassic Park is just a rumor circulating in the science communities." He paused. "Even without my findings here, I can give a lecture about the intact skeleton Ellie and I found out in Montana around the time Hammond asked us to visit here," Grant said more to himself than Muldoon. He looked up and waved his hand in the air. "Don't mind me, just thinking aloud to myself."

"When are you leaving?"

"Today." Grant yanked clothes from the hangers in his closet. He folded them and shoved them in his luggage.

"Today…" Muldoon repeated, his voice trailing off as he stared at the wall.

**oOo**

"I don't want this anymore than you do," Baselton said. Inside, he was getting annoyed that he had to keep repeating the same stupid line. He was close to accomplishing the assignment Dodgson laid out for him; and the InGen staff—mostly Gennaro—still insisted on putting up a fight. "You have to understand their standpoint. John Hammond was severely injured. He's not a hired worker on the island or a visitor. He's the president of the company and this has officials extremely concerned."

Gennaro nodded, but the cold glare remained fixed on his face. "And that's understandable."

"So then you're able to see why the park must stay closed. It's one thing for a worker to get injured and another thing when it's the owner of the resort. If he's out of commission from what's taking place in this park, then obviously he's unfit to do the job of presiding over it. Therefore, the park must remain closed until further notice and possibly be shut down forever."

Arnold sighed and stared at his lighter. He looked up and saw Gennaro sitting back in his chair, deep in thought. Harding appeared unconvinced, but said nothing. Wu spoke up.

"Is that coming from you, Mr. Baselton, or the officials you represent?"

"I don't represent anybody except InGen," Baselton said slowly and he saw Harding shake his head as if he disagreed. "I'd say it was coming from those who oppose us, and yes, a part of it comes from me too."

"I thought you were an accountant," Gennaro snapped. "Not a board director. Why would InGen send you out here?"

"They sent me as the messenger since I've worked with Hammond before," Baselton said easily. "Whether you like it or not, the park will remain closed until further notice."

"DAMN IT!" Gennaro made no attempt to cover his anger as he stood up and stomped out of the conference room, slamming the door behind him.

Baselton took out the rubber-band holding his silver hair in a short ponytail. He put it back in place and finished as if Gennaro's outburst hadn't occurred. "If you're able to go to court and explain Hammond's accident, then by all means, do so. I'm just here to let you know what you're up against. And it's a lot, it really is…"

**oOo**

"You have to do what's right for you," Muldoon said in a low voice. He stared at a far corner of the room while Grant continued to pack. "I'll let the staff know—or did you want to be the one to break the news?"

"If you could do it, I'd really appreciate it," Grant said. Then he looked at Muldoon, who held his fedora. He could tell from Muldoon's silence that he was upset about the news just relayed to him. However, Muldoon wasn't the type to let on that he was disturbed by the current situation. He'd keep it to himself as he was doing now. "It's nothing personal," Grant added, hoping that would lessen the shock of his departure.

"I know it's not," Muldoon said. He extended his hand to Grant, as if he had accepted what was happening. They shook hands firmly and in mutual respect.

"I'll leave my itinerary with Malcolm or Ellie…or I'll give you a copy, whichever you prefer."

"That's fine."

Grant continued to pack and heard Muldoon's footsteps grow softer.

"Thanks for understanding, Robert."

A heavy beat of silence.

"Not a problem. Just to let you know, I speak for the entire staff when I say we greatly appreciate all your efforts here—through the good and bad. Get to your destination safely." _And return soon,_ Muldoon thought. He left the room before Grant had a chance to thank him.

**oOo**

Malcolm's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and disbelief. "What do you mean he's leaving?" he asked. "Why would he do that for? Did he give a reason?"

Ellie stood by the windowsill of Malcolm's room and didn't answer him.

"When did you hear this?"

Finally, Ellie turned around. "I was passing through the building and I overheard him talking with Robert."

"Why would he leave?"

"Maybe he's upset because of us," Ellie thought aloud and wished she could take her words back when she saw Malcolm's eyes flicker like a doused flame. "I mean, he's upset by what's going on here. With John in the hospital, it's just too much."

Malcolm nodded. "Everyone has their way of dealing with John's situation."

"I know, but this is out of the blue—even for Alan."

Malcolm put his hands on her shoulders.

"Go speak with him. I think he'd, ah…appreciate that. No matter what, he's still important to you." Ellie left the room quickly and Malcolm went to the window. He stared outside at the palm trees and bright green lawn. It was calm and beautiful, but it had a separate falseness about it, as if it were a framed painting. He had a feeling this would happen, but he didn't want to tell Ellie that. Malcolm sighed and muttered to himself. "God, I hate being right all the time."

**oOo**

"It was a pleasure to finally meet all of you in person," Baselton said, smiling, as he shook hands with Wu, Arnold, and Harding.

"Same here," Arnold said quietly.

They were standing in the conference room talking softly amongst themselves. Walking out, they found Gennaro standing against the wall, his hands clenched into tight fists. Baselton held out his hand to shake Gennaro's.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Gennaro."

Gennaro glanced down at his hand as if it'd he catch a fatal disease by touching it. Then he turned around and walked away, his shoes clacking on the floor.

"He's just upset," Wu said. "It'll take time for him to swallow this down."

Baselton shrugged. He didn't really care what Gennaro's reaction was. He had come to execute Dodgson's scheme and it had worked better than he expected. The rest of Hammond's employees were surprised, but notably quiet about the situation. They already had enough on their hands with Hammond in the hospital. The park's closure was just another situation stacked against them—even if was fictionalized. It was a clever plan on Dodgson's part and would further distract InGen from Biosyn. Baselton figured the dino dung would hit InGen's fan after he left the island. He tried not to laugh aloud at that image and turned to Harding.

"Would it be too much to ask for a ride to the helipad?"

Harding shook his head. "Let's go."

Arnold and Wu watched them leave the center and then went to the cafeteria to get ready for dinner. A lot needed to be aired out in the open when everyone was present.

**oOo**

"Alan?"

He saw her waiting in the doorway, a puzzled expression on her face and her eyes flickering. She approached him and he stood in place, not moving forward to meet her.

"Alan…I heard you're leaving us."

Grant looked down at his luggage. "You heard right."

"Why?"

Grant heard the bend in her voice. "I have things to take care of."

Ellie jolted from his tone and then nodded as if to cover up the damage she felt by his last pronouncement.

"Take care," he said and then turned around to leave the staff lodge. He started towards the entrance and heard her rushed footsteps behind him. He turned around again, when he felt her hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Please don't leave…we need you here. The park staff really appreciates you."

Grant met Ellie's blue eyes and kept his eyes unreadable as he stared at her. "You mean _you_ need me here. You have Ian. He's good enough for you, right?"

Ellie blinked and Grant wished he could take back his words. "You don't have to sound so bitter about it," she said, staring at the ground.

"I'm not bitter. I need to get off this island and take some time for myself. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I understand. Everyone needs to get off this island really…but I think you're leaving for other reasons…"

"What reasons? I've told you about the lectures I'm giving in the States. You knew about this for awhile now. So did John."

"I remember you telling me, but I thought..." Ellie fumbled with her words and her face reddened from frustration. "Do you feel I chose him over you? Is that why you're leaving?"

"Ellie, I don't _feel_ you chose me over him. I _know_ you did." Grant held her gaze for a long time and then turned towards the door with his luggage. "I was your professor and you were my graduate student. I should've left our relationship strictly as that. I let my guard down, and blurred the boundaries between us. That was a mistake, and I see that now."

She sighed. "Do you think we could go back to what we had before?"

"To you being just my graduate student and me, being your professor? Of course."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, if you meant the other way, then no. I would prefer to keep our relationship strictly professional. Nothing more."

Her face wilted and Grant turned away. He didn't want to see the glassiness in her eyes. Even though he was distant from her now, it still bothered him, and to Grant, this parting hurt him more than it hurt her. He walked outside with his luggage and heard her follow him. After placing his luggage in the passenger seat, he got in the driver's seat. The ignition key waited for him. Grant stared at the steering wheel, refusing to look in her direction. He could feel her watching him with extreme intensity.

"I love you," Ellie said, choked up.

Grant turned the key and the jeep rumbled to life. Then, turning to her, their eyes met one last time before he drove off to the helipad.

"I loved you too."

The jeep's wheels grinded against the dirt, as he headed to the island's helipad. He glimpsed in the rearview mirror only once and saw Ellie's head lowered, her blonde hair covering her face, so that he couldn't see the tears he had heard in her voice.

**oOo**

Harding watched from the jeep as Baselton entered the helicopter, clutching his suitcase, the blades whirling above. He hadn't bothered with any polite "good-byes" or "it was nice to meet you." Those formalities could be saved for a person who did not rub him the wrong way. Harding couldn't place his finger on it, but something about Baselton didn't seem right. Maybe it was because Baselton had never bothered to step foot onto the island, until today, to give the bad news about the park's closure. _And he seemed to enjoy telling the staff about it,_ Harding thought. He wondered if Arnold or Wu had caught Baselton's sly smirk during the meting. Looking in the helicopter's direction, he saw Baselton waving his hand. Harding raised his hand half-heartedly and then Baselton pointed past him.

Harding turned around and saw a gas-powered jeep park pull up next to his. Behind the wheel was Grant. Harding's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Muldoon hadn't mentioned Grant coming to the helipad over the radio when he had driven to the helipad. He only told him to meet at the cafeteria as soon as he was finished dropping off Baselton. Nobody had said anything. _So what else is new around here?_ The thought flitted through Harding's mind for a second before he shoved it away. Now wasn't the time to point the finger of blame. Harding decided to take it upon himself to find out why Grant was leaving the vehicle—with luggage!

"Dr. Grant?" Harding asked slowly, as he opened the door on his side to get out.

Grant slammed the jeep's door and turned when he heard Harding. He glanced at the ground and then at the helicopter and took a deep breath. Harding thought he looked hesitant.

"Where are you going? I thought you were in the staff lodge?" He gestured to Grant's luggage.

Grant was silent for a moment. Then he asked in a low voice: "Didn't Robert tell you?"

Harding shook his head. He hadn't the faintest idea as to what Grant was talking about.

"I'm leaving."

"Say again?"

"I'm leaving—the park," Grant said, approaching the helicopter with his luggage.

Harding nodded and watched as Grant boarded the helicopter. He came back out and Harding turned ignition key, ready to leave. He stopped when he saw Grant near the jeep.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Gerry."

Harding kept his eyes on the ignition key, refusing to look at Grant. _First, Baselton comes to Isla Nublar with his nonsense news and now Grant decides he wants to up and leave at the park's worst moment. Is this island cursed?_ Harding wondered. _Why can't we have peace? Why does everything always have to go wrong?_ His questions remained unanswered and he was tempted to shout them at Grant. Instead, he looked up when he heard Grant speaking to him.

"…won't be for long. I told Robert about it. I had to do this…"

Harding nodded as if he had heard everything that Grant just told him. Finally, he acknowledged Grant, not wanting to part on bad terms with him.

"Why? I mean, why now, Dr. Grant? I know you have things to take care of in the States, but this is terrible timing."

Grant was somber, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry."

Harding heard him walk back to the helicopter. He stared at the steering wheel, still refusing to acknowledge what Grant had told him. The propellers blades whirled faster and the thumping noise filled the air like thunder right above Harding. He only looked up when he saw the helicopter heading north over the island. After awhile, it was a small black speck flying across the reddish-orange sky. Then, it disappeared.

Harding glanced at the jeep that Grant had driven. He didn't know what to make of anything that took place today. It was time to head back to the visitor center. Later on, he'd get a maintenance worker to drive it back to the staff lodge. Harding put the jeep in drive and left the helipad.

**oOo**

"But why did he leave?" Tim asked. "Dr. Grant doesn't like us no more?"

" _Any_ more," Malcolm corrected him. "And no, Dr. Grant didn't leave because he doesn't like us. He has obligations to take care of in the States. Ah, dinosaur lectures, if you will."

Tim and Lex stared back at him, dumbfounded. They were in the visitor center's cafeteria eating dinner with Ellie, Muldoon, Arnold, and Wu. Gennaro hadn't bothered to eat dinner with them. Malcolm wondered why anyone pretended they were hungry. Wu was the only one who had touched his plate, and even then, he mostly played with his food. They all sat together after pushing three tables side by side. Everyone had more than enough room, but it didn't change the morose atmosphere. Forks and spoons clinked against each other and the food on their plates was mashed up.

Ellie sighed and pushed away from the table. She dumped her plate of curry chicken and brown rice in a nearby wastebasket and then sat down, her face buried in her hands. Arnold glanced in her direction, but stayed in his seat.

"El?" Lex asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Ellie shook her head, not wanting to speak with Lex or anyone. She got up and left the cafeteria, but not before Lex spied tears slipping down her face. The double doors slammed shut. Malcolm exhaled slowly and looked in the direction Ellie had gone when she left the room. He stared at the green beans on his plate, quiet and somber. He wanted to speak with her, but he had to give her space right now.

"I think it's time," Arnold whispered to Muldoon, who nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time we spoke about what's going on," Muldoon started. He waited to see if everyone was listening.

Wu put his eating utensils on his plate. Tim and Lex kept eating, but listened attentively. Malcolm stared at the wall. Arnold nodded at Muldoon, urging him to continue.

"As most of you know, Dr. Grant left us today. I don't know when he's coming back, but for now, we'll just have to make do. It hasn't been easy with John's recent accident and now Dr. Grant's departure…" Muldoon trailed off, unsure of what to say. Then he found his words. "He left to attend lectures in the States, but he'll be in our thoughts and I'm sure we'll be in his." What else could be said? Muldoon wondered if what he said was corny. He wanted to put a positive spin on the present circumstances. Everyone had a long face and they needed a spark of hope. He didn't mention the park's closure or delay—it wasn't important compared to everything else that had recently occurred. And he didn't want to add on to the growing pile of stress.

"Just to make sure that we're all on the same page, I'm going to take a headcount. There's myself, Mr. Arnold, Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Sattler, Mr. Gennaro, Dr. Wu, Tim, Lex—" Muldoon was about to say Harding's name, when Harding entered the cafeteria and took a seat at the table.

"And Dr. Harding. So that's seven adults and two youths on the island. We also have our team of maintenance workers," Muldoon said, eyeing Harding, who looked upset. "Does anyone want to make any suggestions? Dr. Grant and Mr. Hammond aren't with us, but they won't be gone forever." Muldoon paused. "They'll be back someday—we just don't know when."

Tim raised his hand as if he were in school.

"Yes, Tim?"

"Who's in charge since Dr. Grant's not here?"

Muldoon nodded. "Good question Tim, your grandfather always assumed Dr. Grant would be here so he had left him in charge." Muldoon's heart raced as he thought quickly. He glanced in Arnold's direction, who shrugged as if to say _don't look at me._ Muldoon looked at Tim. "I'll be in charge of running the park and everything else. If I'm not around to do it, then I'll leave it up to Mr. Arnold to take care of the place."

"Thanks, Robert," Arnold said, shaking his head, but smiling.

"Does that sound good with everyone?" Muldoon asked.

"Why wouldn't you be here?" Tim persisted.

Muldoon shrugged. He hadn't the vaguest answer to offer Tim, since it seemed he was doomed to stay stuck on Isla Nublar with everyone else. Muldoon felt chained to the island—and not in a good way. He silently wished to himself that he could just take off like Grant did today. But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I'll be here," he finally said. "But if I have to run errands on the mainland, for situations like that, I'm leaving Ray in charge."

Malcolm and Wu nodded. Harding nodded too. Tim and Lex seemed satisfied.

"Any other questions?"

Lex raised her hand like her brother.

"Yes, Lex?"

"Everyone who leaves this island always comes back."

Muldoon frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lex sat up in her chair. "I mean, what's the point of leaving if you're just going to come back. Everyone does it."

"So you're saying that Dr. Grant's going to come back?"

Lex nodded eagerly. "Of course, he will. Mr. Nedry always comes back."

_She has a point,_ Muldoon thought. _Although next time_ he re _turns to this island, he won't leave as a free man. Dr. Grant's an entire different story from Nedry._ "I don't know, Alexis, but I hope Dr. Grant does return soon."

No one spoke during the rest of the time and the unpleasant reality of Grant's abrupt departure settled in much to the disappointment and denial of everyone.


	19. Execution Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgson sends Nedry on a solo assignment. Nedry seizes the chance to escape from Biosyn and warn InGen of Dodgson's plans. Nedry finds out that Dodgson has put a hit on him in order to silence him forever.

Lewis Dodgson swung open the door and marched into the conference room. He placed the black folder and metal suitcase he carried in with him on the table and waited. Tapped his foot on the floor and glanced at his watch. Dennis Nedry wasn't taking the hint; he sat at the table typing on his laptop, his fingers hammering away on the keyboard. He stopped to read something on the screen and continued typing at his usual speedy pace. Fed up, Dodgson closed the top part of the laptop hoping to get Nedry's attention.

Nedry calmly opened the laptop again and resumed typing. Dodgson stared at him like a ravenous predator having found its dinner and ready to devour it at a moment's notice. If Nedry felt uncomfortable by Dodgson watching him, he didn't show it. He kept typing, absorbed his work and the laptop's screen. Dodgson whistled impatiently and then saw the adapter connection at the back of the laptop. His eyes followed the connection to an outlet in the wall. Now he knew what to do. Dodgson yanked the connection. Now Nedry would have to listen to what he had to say. He closed the laptop and looked up at Dodgson.

_Good, now he's ready to listen,_ Dodgson thought. He opened his mouth ready to speak when Nedry cut him off.

"Whatever the question is, the answer is no."

Dodgson forced himself to smile, although he really wanted to curse loud enough for the people to hear him on the floors above and below him. "I didn't ask you anything."

"Yet."

"You don't know why I came in here."

"Save your time, breath, and money."

Nedry got up with his laptop and made his way to the door. He was about to leave the office, when the door were pulled shut from outside. Nedry grabbed the knob and heard Lopez and Sonya laughing on the other side. _Whatever–let them giggle._ He turned around to face Dodgson.

"Are you afraid?"

"I have no reason to be."

"You're in a rush."

"Yeah, to get the hell away from you and this damn place."

Dodgson thought about what Nedry just said. "You really hate it here, don't you?"

"At first, I didn't. But now? I'd rather be locked up in a ten by eight cell."

Dodgson nodded; he remembered threatening to turn Nedry over to the authorities so that he could complete his prison sentence. "I see. I came in to ask you to do one last assignment. Nothing major. Just a quick job before you leave. Think of it as going out with a bang." Dodgson observed Nedry's reaction. He could tell by the look on his face that Nedry was contemplating it. _Let him think about it some more._

"Does it involve InGen?"

Dodgson thought for a moment. He'd be honest for once in his life. "Yes, it does."

"Why did you ask? It's not like you don't know the answer." Nedry headed for the door.

Dodgson could tell by his gait that he'd stomp over him, if necessary, to leave the room. "Wait—reconsider. It doesn't involve a lot of legwork. You don't even have to leave the state of California."

Nedry stopped in his tracks, his eyes locking with Dodgson's. "What the hell do you want from me, Lew? I've done just about everything for you. You got the lizards you wanted on a sliver platter. You got InGen to believe that Jurassic Park is closing. I even put John in the hospital for God's sake! What more do you want?"

Dodgson offered him a confident smile. The exasperated note in Nedry's voice didn't faze him. In fact, he enjoyed hearing it. He snatched his folder from the desk and held it in the air. "One last job."

"Why don't you get Raúl to do it? He's hell-bent on proving how loyal he is."

"Because you're my number one employee, Dennis. You know that."

Nedry folded his arms across his chest, unconvinced.

"Look," Dodgson said, flipping open the file. "It's not as bad as you think. I need you to go to InGen's headquarters in Palo Alto and gather their latest information regarding Jurassic Park. You don't have to get dressed up for a safari, worry about dinosaurs, or defeat the island's security systems. You're right here in sunny California."

"I still don't understand why you don't get Sonya, George, or Roland—"

"They don't know computers like you do."

Nedry raised his eyebrows. Dodgson had a point.

"So what do you say?"

"I have to think about it."

"This will be your last assignment. After that, you're free to do whatever you want. I won't question your decision to leave Biosyn. You can go back to Cambridge if you like."

"That's nice and all. I'll tell you later what I think." Nedry took a step towards the door.

"I need an answer right now," Dodgson said, blocking his path.

Nedry took a step back, thoughts swarming in his mind. He knew Dodgson was trying to keep him aboard. He'd stop at nothing to accomplish that goal. Then he thought of InGen. He wanted to keep away from them. The further away, the better. He couldn't even think about going near Isla Nublar after what happened to Hammond. And now Dodgson was asking him to go to InGen's headquarters in Palo Alto to steal information. That didn't sound too bad, but still…

"The alternative is going along with the other plan that we discussed with the team last week. If you prefer to be involved in that, then let me know now."

Nedry bit his lip, deciding what he should do. He wanted nothing to do with taking over Isla Nublar and running the InGen staff off the island. He still wondered how Dodgson was going to pull off that crazy scheme and knew that he didn't want to find out. The other alternative was wrong, but sane and sounded remotely possible.

"Let me know when you come up with a decision," Dodgson said, opening the door.

Nedry watched Dodgson walk out of the conference room, his demeanor entirely nonchalant. Hammond's accident kept repeating itself in his mind. In his mind, he saw the velociraptor leaping in the air, baring its hideous claws. He remembered fighting with Muldoon and how badly shaken up he was after that altercation. Now Hammond was unable to walk, and he could barely talk. Muldoon was scarred and furious. Would he ever be able to make amends for all the trouble he had caused? He couldn't say 'sorry'—that would never undo all the damage he had done.

_But if Dodgson goes to Isla Nublar to ransack the place with the team, then more damage will take place._

_Irreversible damage._

Nedry wished there was a way to warn the InGen staff of Dodgson's plans. Maybe by warning them, he could show that he was genuinely sorry for what happened to Hammond and Muldoon. But how could he go there with Dodgson expecting him to do this last assignment? _I_ _can't,_ Nedry thought, frustrated. Then his eyes widened in realization: Dodgson was letting him leave Biosyn to go to Palo Alto…and InGen still had to be warned….

Was there a way out?

"Lew—wait!" Nedry caught up with Dodgson, his mind made up.

**oOo**

Nedry took one last look at his office. He had cleaned it up last week, after the meeting where the entire staff had turned against him. He could actually see the floor which was saying a lot. In the past, he had been a slob with papers littering the floor and desk, half empty Pepsi cans sitting around, and green bills tossed wherever he had space. Now the room was spotless as if he were moving to a new place. He had everything he needed; there was nothing to go back for. Even if he did forget something, he would never return. Closing the door behind him, he turned to go down the hallway, when Sonya Durant confronted him. Hands in her pockets, Sonya attempted to look as if she didn't purposely bump into him. Nedry knew better, but for her sake, he would pretend.

"Where you off to?"

"Doing an assignment for Dodgson."

"Who's coming with you?"

"No one. I'm going solo."

"You like doing things on your own?"

"Yeah, most times I do."

"You messed it up for yourself last time, going against everyone at the meeting. You should forget InGen and think of the good of the team."

"The team doesn't think good of me."

Sonya blinked. "Why do you care about John Hammond so much? He put you behind bars."

Nedry sighed. He knew someone would throw that in his face. "This isn't about John Hammond as much as it is about Lewis Dodgson."

"What about Lew? He gave you everything you wanted—and then you turn around and backstab him."

"Lewis Dodgson doesn't know how to accept 'no' as an answer. And I didn't backstab him. I'm going on an assignment for him right now."

"By yourself."

"Yes, by myself. Why do you care?"

Sonya pursed her lips. "Because you haven't been yourself lately."

Nedry had nothing to say about that. He walked past her and down the hallway. He heard her behind him and right away, she was in front of him, blocking him from going further.

"Are you coming back?"

"I might."

Sonya's eyes widened. "'Might'? What do you mean 'might'?"

Nedry stared at her and made sure his expression and tone of voice was neutral. "It was fun working with you, Sonya." He attempted a half-smile and started walking again.

"Wait." Sonya rushed over and threw her arms around him, giving him an affectionate hug. He slipped his arms around her and held her close. Then he let her go. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too. Try to be sweet, okay?"

Sonya scowled. "You know I never am."

"I said 'try'."

"For you, Denny, 'cause you asked nicely."

Nedry took a step back and stared at her for a full minute before he spoke again. "One last thing…"

"What's that?"

"Stay beautiful."

Nedry resumed his solitary walk down the hallway. If he weren't overjoyed at finally getting to leave Biosyn, he would've felt as if he were walking to the execution chamber. He could feel Sonya staring at him. He hadn't forgotten how she had reacted when he refused to go along with Dodgson's idea of taking over InGen, but he liked her and she tried to leave on good terms with him. It was a nice thing of her to do, genuine or not. The rest of the team was nearby, watching. _Let them gawk_ , he thought. It would be his last time seeing them and he wouldn't miss anyone. Not even Sonya.

**oOo**

"Someone's a goner," Roland Tembo said, starring at the sight before him. He was in the adjoining corridor, a hundred feet away from Nedry's office.

"When did you hear?" George Lawala asked.

Tembo pointed ahead of him. Sonya and Nedry embraced and then released each other. Tembo shuddered at the thought of Nedry hugging Sonya, even if the warm gesture lasted less than ten seconds. "He'll miss her—and not any of us."

"Good, 'cause I won't miss him at all," Raúl Lopez said, glowering at Nedry. "I wish he had left sooner."

Lawala glanced at him and then back at Nedry, who walked alone with his shoulder bag and backpack. Sonya turned to the team as if she sensed them watching her.

"He's the smart one," Lawala said under his breath.

"What's that?" Tembo asked.

Lawala didn't like the tone of his voice, so he didn't answer Tembo's question. He was going to leave for the conference room when Sonya approached them.

Tembo forgot about his question to Lawala and focused on her. "Wipe the crushed look off your face, Sonya," he demanded. "You know _ex_ actly what this is about."

"What are you talking about? You and Raúl are always looking for some reason to hate him," she said, pointing accusingly at Lopez and Tembo. "He said he's doing something for Lew, but you guys drove him out of here!"

"I've been around long enough to know that Dennis isn't going on any assignment for Dodgson. If the rest of you don't see that, then you're blind and naïve."

"Just so you know; you're not the only mercenary on this team. If you know so damn much, then spill it out."

Tembo smiled, but his eyes didn't change their steely glint. "Isn't it obvious? He's running from his master. I'd wager on my father's gun that's what he's doing—and Dodgson's onto him. Dennis is a fool for even _thinking_ he could just walk out of Biosyn without any repercussions."

**oOo**

Dodgson walked Nedry to his car in the parking lot. Nedry adjusted his headset and mouthpiece; Dodgson had requested that he keep in contact about his progress on this last assignment. Nedry opened the car's trunk.

"You forgot your laptop," Dodgson said.

Nedry didn't look up. "I have everything I need. The laptop in your office will be able to hold you and the team down while I'm gone. I connected it to the networks in the suite. Everything is operating on one system. I figured it'd be easier for you and everyone."

Dodgson raised his eyebrows. He was impressed by Nedry's work ethic. "Fabulous. You're the best!"

Nedry slammed the trunk shut. "Thanks." He walked back to Dodgson and waited for his instructions.

Dodgson gestured for Howard King to come forward with the metal suitcase he had brought in earlier. King handed the suitcase to Dodgson and watched their exchange. He noticed that Nedry kept glancing at his watch and that he looked relieved as if a great burden had been removed off his shoulders.

"We'll miss you here," Dodgson said.

"Good to know." Nedry saw a shadow pass over Dodgson's face and thought that it wouldn't hurt to show a little bit of gratitude. Even if it was more fake than real. "Lew…" he started.

Dodgson waited.

"Thank you for understanding."

"If this is what you want, then by all means…do what you must. Believe me, I totally understand. You have to do what's right for you."

Time stopped for a moment as both men calculated their plans. A light breeze came through and Nedry zipped his jacket. Dodgson fixed the collar on his black business suit. King looked from Nedry to Dodgson and from Dodgson to Nedry, but stayed quiet the entire time.

"Is there a certain time you're expecting me back?" he asked.

"By seven in the evening, the latest. It won't take you that long, I'm sure. I just need you to get your hands on files, recorded phone calls; the usual. Any information you can find will be valuable to us."

Nedry nodded. He got in the car and started it. The engine rumbled to life, ready to take him to his last assignment.

"Wait!"

Nedry rolled down the window and stepped out.

"Don't forget your lucky bucks," Dodgson said, holding out the suitcase to him.

Nedry's eyes dropped to the suitcase and then he looked at Dodgson.

"I'm paying you up front for your work. A hundred grand. How does that sound?"

"Thanks Lew," Nedry said, taking the money-filled suitcase.

"No, Dennis, thank _you_." He grinned, revealing pearly white teeth.

Nedry placed the suitcase on the passenger side and climbed into the driver's seat. He offered Dodgson a salute and Dodgson saluted back. Then he backed out and left the parking lot. The car made a right turn as it entered the streets and disappeared from view.

Dodgson's smile vanished the moment Nedry's car left the parking lot. He hurried back to the building with King trailing close behind. Once they got off the elevator and arrived at the tenth floor, he headed straight for his office. They passed by Baselton in the hallway, who looked puzzled.

"George, meet me in my office with Howard," he demanded.

George Baselton complied and followed them.

"Shut the door," Dodgson ordered King as he searched his desk drawers.

King closed the door and stood next to Baselton. Baselton stood back and watched him dump the contents of one draw. The whole time Dodgson muttered under his breath. His movements were quick and despite the sudden shift in his attitude, he still appeared calm as if he accepted whatever action he was going to move forward with. After a minute, he found what he was looking for.

Dodgson took out a black handgun. Wordless, he checked to see if the gun was loaded. It wasn't. He searched again in the draw and found what he was looking for. Ammo. Grinning, he loaded the gun with ease as if it were a daily ritual. He appeared to have forgotten about the other two men in the room. Baselton maintained an expressionless demeanor. Next to him, King shook his head in disbelief.

"He thinks he can just walk away…" Dodgson growled, " _No one_ leaves me in the dust like that."

_You can't be serious,_ King almost blurted out as Dodgson placed a .45-caliber automatic next to the handgun. Finally, he worked up his nerve to say something. "That's not necessary, Lew."

Dodgson removed his tinted shades. "It is." A dangerous gleam flickered in his eyes.

"Why?"

Dodgson handed the .45-caliber automatic to Baselton."Why? _Why?_ Because when you work for me, you don't ask me why. You do exactly as I command. If you do what you're told, then I have no problem with you. I do have a problem when my employees feel it's okay to pack up their bags and leave or when they have the audacity to think they can insult my intelligence and get away with it."

"How do you know he actually left you? He's probably on his way to Palo Alto as we speak."

Dodgson shot him a stabbing glare. "You're fucking kidding, Howard. If you really believe what you just said, then I should shoot you right now."

King gulped nervously. "I'm serious."

"I'm serious too."

Dodgson breezed past them and threw open the door to his office and shoved the black handgun in King's hands. King dropped it as if it had just come out of a heated oven and burned his hands.

"Stop being a pussy, Howard. Pick up the fucking gun and follow George and me," Dodgson said.

King bent down to retrieve the gun, still disbelieving what he planned. _Dodgson's out of his mind,_ he kept repeating to himself in a forced whisper. He knew, just as everyone else, that when Dodgson set his mind on something, no matter how tiny or huge it was, nothing could stop him. It was a positive quality when done in moderation. That was the problem—Lewis Dodgson didn't do anything in moderation. It was rob the bank down to the last penny or not even glance at the place. Eat the entire main entrée in a restaurant or skip dinner altogether.

King recalled how he got involved with Dodgson, whom he had known him for the past five years. King had earned his doctorate at Berkeley and joined Biosyn shortly after. His doctoral thesis had been on blood coagulation factors and King continued his extensive research on the same topic. His research involved finding factors that would dissolve blood clots in patients having heart attacks. He had worked hard on discovering a new drug that would save lives—but also make money. The substance-drug was called _Hemaggluttin V-5_ (or HGV-5 for short) and at the time, King felt he was making a huge breakthrough in the science and medical field. He wasn't the only one. Several biotech companies were in the race to make important life changing discoveries. King was making progress, his picture and bio were featured in the Biosyn annual report and he was feeling pretty damn good about himself. And why shouldn't he? He had his own lab and worked with half a million dollars for his budget and research. Success loomed just around the corner. Everything was going great…

Then the initial tests on human patients took place and King watched all his work go down the drain. The drug didn't dissolve clots; instead it produced horrible side-effects: skin rashes, gastrointestinal bleeding, and more problems. The worst was yet to come. Shortly after the first experiments, a patient died after going into convulsions. King was ordered to stop his research and weeks later, his lab was closed. It was a difficult time for King. He had been shoved down the ladder of success and landed head first on concrete. He moved into a smaller lab and explored new areas of research, such as finding new substances to create painkillers, but that didn't fly too well. He proposed other projects and was refused several times. Rumors flew around Biosyn that he'd be released. King didn't know what he'd do. He was thirty-five, and frustrated with not seeing success in his career. His luck had run out and it was only a matter of time before he handed in his resignation letter.

Then he met Lewis Dodgson, who invited him to lunch in an expensive seafood restaurant in San Francisco. King had seen Dodgson at company meetings, but had stayed away from him due to his unsavory reputation as "The Undertaker." Whenever Dodgson's name was mentioned, glances were exchanged as if people knew his secrets and preferred not to speak about him.

Dodgson was straightforward and charismatic. He sympathized with King's failure and preached about original work not being a wise career choice. In Dodgson's view, it only got you, the researcher, in trouble. King asked what he could do and that's when Dodgson made it clear about where he stood in Biosyn and in the biotechnology business.

_"I'd rather wait, and develop ideas that already show promise. Take what's good and make it better. Or at least, make it different enough so that I can patent it. And then I own it. Then, it's mine."_

King had been shocked. Dodgson had no qualms about being a career thief and honestly admitting it. He expressed no shame and felt no regrets about stealing other people's work. King had wondered why Dodgson telling him this.

What did Lewis Dodgson want from Howard King?

_"You're an intelligent man, Howard. You're frustrated, because you haven't seen the success you rightfully deserve. What about the recognition? What about your family? How will you support them? Do you have a kid?"_

Yes, King had said. He's four years old.

Dodgson shook his head. _"It's not right. You should've made your mark by now. Don't let this be the end, Howard. Let this be the beginning of a new era in your career. And this time, I promise you, you won't fail."_

Two weeks later, Howard King became Lewis Dodgson's personal assistant. He had been incredibly successful in this new turn in his career. He retrieved information about rival biotechnology companies—including InGen. As a matter of fact, it was King who had located Dennis Nedry for Dodgson. Dodgson had been searching for a contact from InGen who could defeat their security systems and had been ecstatic when King gave him the desired information.

King kept Dodgson out of trouble, handled details, information, and provided him with morale support—not that he needed it. Dodgson was a firecracker on his own. And now King was finally seeing the success he had wanted so long ago. Sure, he was divorced, worked long hours, and saw his kid on the weekends. But he had all the material wealth to prove he was successful. A condominium, a Porsche, a six-digit salary. He had viewed Dodgson as a visionary, a charismatic salesman who could sell his ideas, no matter how ludicrous they sounded. He also was aware of Dodgson's dark and twisted side.

This was the side Dodgson showed now.

King wanted to avoid Dodgson's ruthlessness, but it was impossible. He always stayed on his good side because he didn't want to be at the receiving end of Dodgson's insane schemes. He had to go along with whatever Dodgson said. It was expected of him since he was Dodgson's personal assistant. Some days he relished his job. Other days, like now, he wondered if he had made a mistake in allowing Dodgson to convince him to work for Biosyn's shadowy side.

King didn't have a chance to reflect on the decision he had made awhile ago. He rushed into the meeting room, not wanting to appear out of place amongst the staff. He went over to stand with Dodgson. Baselton motioned him to shut the door. King shut the door and turned around. He noticed that Lopez, Sonya, Tembo, and Lawala had also joined them in the conference room.

Three of them glanced in his direction as if annoyed to see him there—and Lawala was the only one who didn't glare at him. He simply nodded at King, the only one to actually greet him. King remembered how Dodgson persuaded him to work on the first assignment with the team. He posed as an interviewee, a system analyst seeking employment from InGen. He didn't care too much for the team, especially Lopez, who choked him out. They seemed to be all about their own selfish motives and egos. King ignored them and then noticed a new face in the crowd: a young man in his mid-twenties, dressed in a navy blue Armani suit. King had no idea who he was. The guy was probably a new Dodgson protégé that he had successfully cajoled into getting involved with industrial espionage.

"I brought the gun, Lew."

King grimaced when Dodgson waved him off. He placed the gun on the table and stood by the windows that overlooked the city of Cupertino. He listened to the rest of the team make small talk with each other. King decided he'd rather not be included. Unfortunately, Dodgson didn't give him a choice.

"Howard," he said sharply.

King flitted to Dodgson's side, awaiting his next command. Dodgson fixed his headset and mouthpiece. He sat in front of the laptop that Nedry had been using earlier. Typing quickly on the keyboard, Dodgson pulled up the map coordinates where Nedry was headed. He tapped the screen and the team leaned over attentively.

"He's headed there alright," Dodgson said. "He knows what's good for him. Palo Alto is fifteen miles away more or less." He adjusted his headset. "Dennis, do you read me?"

The team silenced waited to see if Dodgson received a response. They could tell by his smile that he was pleased about tracking Nedry down to the last street he had just passed.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Dodgson said triumphantly.

"Why don't you just call the cops and have him arrested?"

Everyone turned to Sonya—except Dodgson. He remained focused on the laptop in front on the table. His fingers drummed loudly on the table as if he were agitated that she had the nerve to ask such a question.

"Because he'll squeal and drag the rest of us down. I don't think you want to spend the next quarter of your life behind bars, Sonya. Correct?"

"Correct, Dr. Dodgson." Her voice was tight. Sonya hated when he put her in line in front of the team.

"Then you should know better than to ask a dumb fucking question like that. Better for him to get shot in the head and dumped where he can't be found." He turned around and grinned at his team as if he had offered to treat them to a lavish banquet dinner. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lopez said. He was the only one who returned Dodgson's grin.

**oOo**

The traffic was moving along at a brisk pace and Nedry was glad he had made it before rush hour. That would've been hell. He kept switching between the middle and left lanes. Dodgson's deep voice sounded over the traffic, directing and asking him about his progress.

"I'm almost there. How will I get into the building?"

He received his answer five seconds later. Nedry nodded; keeping one hand on the wheel and one hand on his headset. He glanced at his watch. A quarter after three. He had plenty of time before he set his plan into motion.

"Dodge, I passed the building on my right side, I'll have to turn around."

Nedry drove past InGen's corporate headquarters in Palo Alto. In one swift motion, he yanked the headset off and tossed it out the open window. He didn't flinch when he heard the crunch of the electronics under his car tires.

He glanced at his watch again. One more minute and he'd be severed for good from Dodgson and Company. _Good thing I'm a system analyst,_ Nedry thought. _I have to think ahead, it's my job._

Grinning, Nedry steered with one hand and merged onto expressway. He'd have to find a quiet motel where he could do quick research on the next flight out to San José from San Francisco. From there, he could reach Isla Nublar and warn the park staff of Dodgson's whacky plans. Nedry felt like a tyrannosaurus rex had been thrown off his shoulders.

No more emotional manipulation and threats of being thrown back in prison. No more ridiculous demands and bogus missions. No more envious co-workers and shared stupidity.

_I'm free and there's not a damn thing Lewis Dodgson can do about it._

**oOo**

Consternation broke out in the Biosyn office.

"What the fuck did he do?!" Dodgson shouted.

Tembo and Lawala glanced at each other, not having the slightest idea of how to calm him down. Dodgson ripped off the headset and threw it against the wall. Sonya went to go retrieve it, but Lopez stopped her. Dodgson took one peek at the laptop and rage surged through him, igniting his nerves.

The screen had gone blank. Random green numbers floated across the screen. Then the screen turned white. Dodgson played desperately with the mouse and clicked impatiently. The cursor moved slowly across the screen and then stopped altogether. With a monstrous growl, Dodgson pushed the laptop off the table, making it crash to the floor. He ran out the room, the door banged against the wall, squealing on its hinges.

Baselton and King knew what was coming. The new protégé watched, curious and astounded. From inside the conference room, they heard Dodgson shout every four letter word obscenity known to the English language, his voice growing angrier and louder. Apparently, Nedry had screwed up their phone lines too. Dodgson stomped back into the room and took a deep breath. When he spoke, his voice was frighteningly calm. It was steel.

"He's terminated from my employment. I want you to do the honors and terminate him." Dodgson pointed at the gun in Baselton's hands. "He'll leave California tonight. We can't let him do that…we cannot let that happen. Do you understand? Am I clear? He's not leaving under any circumstances unless it's in a coffin to be shipped to Cambridge Massachusetts. Don't come back until you finish the job." Baselton nodded and remained expressionless. He was about to leave the room when Dodgson grabbed his arm. "Dress as a bum, a cop, a pizza deliveryman, whatever it is as long as he doesn't know it's you. Then again, who gives a crap—just get the job done." He pointed at the new Biosyn employee. "You—go with them. Welcome aboard. As you can tell, it's never a dull moment when you work for me."

The young man followed after King and Baselton. Dodgson slumped in his chair and rubbed his head as if he were severely exhausted and then bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tembo asked.

"He thinks he can leave just like that…he thinks he knows so much."

"Dennis isn't as smart as he thinks. I could've told you that a long time ago."

Dodgson pretended he didn't hear Tembo's snide comments. "It's going to be a little tougher to track him since he royally screwed up our computers, but I always have a back-up plan. He's not getting away with this."

"I'd be surprised if you _did_ allow him to get away."

"Never," Dodgson said. "Roland, follow along, they'll need your help. Dumb-ass Howard will shoot himself in the foot from all the excitement."

"Will do." Tembo left, closing the door behind him.

A long silent pause followed.

Lopez glanced at Sonya and Lawala as if watching to see what they would do. They stared back at him, not saying anything. He got up and left the conference room—probably to catch up with Tembo before he left.

Dodgson cracked up laughing the second Lopez left the room. Sonya and Lawala exchanged an uneasy glance. She pushed away from the table and went to the door, leaving Lawala alone with Dodgson. At the sound of the door closing, he laughed harder. His team would never understand why he found the situation comical. It didn't matter since he didn't think he owed them any explanation. As furious as he was, he continued to find it humorous. He couldn't put it into words because he was laughing so hard, but his thought process summed it up quite well: _Nedry thinks he's so slick, but I'm one step ahead of him, just as I've always been. I have to be…I'm Lewis Dodgson._

**oOo**

Baselton and Dodgson's new protégé headed to the company's black van. Tembo was nearby. Lopez rushed outside to meet them with Sonya trailing behind.

"Roland!" Lopez shouted.

Tembo turned around, surprised to see Lopez with Sonya. "What are you doing out here?"

"Got some requests," Lopez said, gesturing for Sonya to come forward.

"Make it fast. We've got a fugitive to hunt down and clothes to change into. Start the van, George."

"You think he'll know it's us?" Baselton asked, grinning as he turned on the van.

"He's stupid—he won't have a clue," Lopez said, knocking on the passenger's side window. "What's up, Howard? You ready to go hunting for a fugitive?" King was slouched over in the front passenger side. "Howard!"

King yawned and rolled down the window. "Excuse me?"

"Ay, cabrón!" Lopez said, annoyed. "Never mind. It should be _me_ going on this assignment, not you."

"And why's that?"

"You have no idea how lucky you are that Lew chose you to do this. I'd savor the opportunity to go after him."

"You would," King said, yawning again. He leaned against the seat and closed his eyes, ready to catch up on sleep that he hadn't missed.

Baselton glared at King snuggled comfortably in the seat. He found himself constantly annoyed at King's actions. _I hadn't even moved out of the parking lot and he's already sleeping on the job_ , he thought. He could tell Lopez felt the same way. Lopez shook his head and glared at the sleeping King. He wanted to yank him out the van and go in his place.

"Funny how Lew didn't get you trussed up in transport officers' uniforms."

"That was you and Sonya last time. He likes to be creative," Baselton said. "I wouldn't mind pretending to be a state trooper."

"Imagine pulling that dumb-ass over to the side and you point that gun in his face." Lopez pointed his finger at Baselton's temple, pretending he had a gun. "What I'd do to see his expression."

"We'll have to flip a coin to decide who gives the final shot," Tembo said. He went to the back of the van and opened the doors.

Lopez pumped his fist in the air. "That's the spirit!"

Baselton nodded in agreement. He thought about the assignment would turn out. The truth was he had no problems putting a bullet in Nedry's head. It didn't shake him up, nor did he whine about it like King. He figured he was doing a job, simple as that. You do what you had to do, especially when it concerned Dodgson. Baselton was secretly excited about this job. He didn't know what it was that grabbed his attention: pursuing a former colleague turned fugitive or the idea that Dodgson trusted him enough to give him the fatal power in the form of a gun.

And it was also the fact that he wanted to do more than pose as an InGen accountant. Dodgson had been expecting more from him lately and he obliged. He got involved with various assignments regarding InGen; the most recent one was visiting the island with a false report of early closure. It was exciting and it paid off—Dodgson paid him handsomely under the table for his troubles. Sure, he might not be lecturing at universities about scientific theories, but he was riding the thrilling wave of industrial espionage. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon and it's not like he had a choice in the matter. Once you aligned yourself with Dodgson, it was akin to serving a life sentence.

Baselton smirked at that last thought, since it was something that Nedry didn't understand, and in the end he never would. Dennis Nedry would be dead and six feet under by morning. Dodgson's request would be satisfied one hundred percent. Baselton thought it was a shame that Lopez wasn't going with them since he had the heart to do the job, unlike King. He watched as Lopez and Sonya went to the back of the van to talk with Tembo. Next to him, King snored.

Tembo passed a box of equipment to the new Biosyn employee inside the van, when Lopez and Sonya showed up. Tembo steely expression hadn't changed. It was as if he knew what to expect the moment he woke up that day and accepted it with no qualms.

"What do you want?" His tone was stiff.

"Sonya wants to speak with you before you go," Lopez said. Sonya came forward and waited for Lopez to leave. Lopez wandered off, but stayed close by.

"So how are you going to kill him?"

Tembo's eyebrows rose. He was a little shocked at her straightforwardness about the entire issue, especially since he hadn't thought of it himself yet. "I'm not sure. You got any ideas?"

Sonya licked her lips. "I dunno…but I wish I was going with you."

"I know you're a damn good hunter and guide…not just 'the best female guide'…we went over this before." If his tone was condescending, then Tembo shrugged it off. Right now, he was thinking about his new assignment.

"I've never been a hunter of men."

"Neither have I."

"But I guess there's always a first time for everything." She stepped in front of him. "In Lew's words…do me proud, Roland." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Before he could stop her, she pressed her lips firmly against his, and then let go of him, a saucy grin on her face.

Tembo's rusty complexion slightly reddened as if simultaneously flattered and embarrassed. "Oh, I'll make you proud…I'll bring back a trophy."

"I look forward to it."

"Do me a favor, Sonya. Go up front and tell George B. we're ready to head out."

"Sure thing," she said, a wide grin plastered on her face.

Tembo watched Sonya and then stepped into the van. He heard someone behind him and turned around. It was Lopez.

"One favor, Roland."

"What?"

"Don't go easy on him."

Tembo looked at Lopez as if he were missing half his brain cells. "We won't."

"Make him suffer." A violent glint sparked in Lopez's eyes. "Make him beg for his pathetic life."

Tembo sneered as if he had already accomplished this feat. "You better believe he'll suffer more than Dodgson ever planned. He'll be begging for his death by the time I'm through with him."

Lopez stepped away from the van and held up his cell phone. "Call me as soon as you got him. I want to know all the details."

"King is the one with the cell phone," Tembo said.

"Good. Make sure he gives you his cell-phone. He's a waste of space sleeping up there in the front."

"Will do. Expect a call before midnight." With that, he closed the backdoors and the van pulled away.

**oOo**

The day was coming to a close when Nedry found a motel on the outskirts of San Francisco and checked himself in. It had a lonely feel to it as if nobody bothered to go there. When he first pulled up, he thought it was closed or abandoned. The "vacancy" sign flickered on and off and when he had went to get his key, the young man behind the desk looked shocked that someone had dropped by. He was probably the first guest in a long time. To play it safe, he used a fake ID, since there was no need to leave his tracks anywhere. For now, it was the perfect place to hide at until he planned his next move. There were no other cars sitting in the parking lot and he hadn't seen or heard anyone. He was convinced he was doing the right thing by laying low and staying quiet. The less he showed himself, the better.

Presently, he was locked in the tiny motel room. The metal suitcase filled lay open on the bed, exposing mounds of green cash. Nedry had sifted through it before, searching for a tracking device. He was frustrated that he had found nothing, but he instinctively knew Dodgson had bugged him somewhere. He had checked his clothes and still nothing. He was going to go outside and check his car and decided against it. He sneaked a glance through the blinds and saw that it was late afternoon, approaching the early evening.

Sighing, Nedry set up his laptop on the desk. He had time to figure out a plan—how much time he wasn't sure of. He knew he couldn't take too long. It would be best to leave San Francisco as soon as possible. Otherwise, he'd run into Dodgson, or even worse, the police. Excited and still high with the rush that he had actually escaped Dodgson, Nedry typed rapidly on his laptop searching airline websites. It didn't matter how expensive the last minute tickets were, he had plenty of cash on him.

For the second time since his last trip to Isla Nublar, the idea of carrying around a huge amount of money bothered him. Sometimes, like now, he pictured the cash drenched in blood. It wasn't an appealing thought and it served as a reminder of the cost at obtaining the money he always wanted. He would keep some cash for himself to get around, but that was it. There were important people to consider and think about, such as John Hammond. Nedry thought of Hammond sleeping in a hospital bed, unable to walk or speak. He wondered how Hammond was doing and decided to visit him when he got to San José. That would be the right thing to do. And it would be a visit to benefit Hammond, not to ease the guilt that stayed with him like a permanent stain.

With Hammond on his mind, Nedry put his destination information in an airline website, when he heard loud knocking from outside. He glanced at the door, hesitant about opening it. Who was it? The receptionist? The police? The sharp knock came again and he pushed himself away from the desk and went to the door. Peering into the peephole, he saw a young man in his mid-twenties, standing in front of the door with a package. He knocked again on the door and Nedry squinted, annoyed.

"Room service," the young man crowed from outside.

Nedry wondered how to make the man leave his door. "I didn't order any room service," he said loudly.

There was a brief moment of silence and then: "Courtesy of the motel's hospitality staff."

Nedry almost laughed. He doubted the motel had money to fund a hospitality staff, considering how rundown and empty they were. _They probably receive business once a month._ There was a thumping noise on the other side. His smirk disappeared when he heard the man walk away. He waited a few minutes, his back against the door, taking deep breaths and trying to keep calm.

Glancing at his laptop and suitcase, Nedry knew it was time to leave. Rundown or not, someone has spotted him and his time was up. Gathering his few belongings, Nedry planned out his next two hours. He'd go to the San Francisco airport and take the next plane out to San José. It was a quarter after six in the evening and the next flight would be at ten-thirty that same night. He could make it in time. Laptop and suitcase clenched in each hand, Nedry kicked open the door, ready to give back the key to the front desk and speed to the airport.

No sooner did the door swing open when he heard a muffled gunshot—almost as if it were silenced—and felt hot raging pain ram itself into his chest, ripping through his clothes and tearing into his skin. The laptop and suitcase crashed to the floor. He stumbled backwards, his legs tangling together, and he slammed hard on his back, not having the faintest idea of what happened.

**oOo**

"Two bite-sized wounds to the chest," Baselton said, stepping into motel room. He held the door open for the rest of the group. "Not bad at all. Dr. Dodgson will be pleased. What'd you use on him?"

Tembo held the smoking gun. "Rock salt."

"Perfect for immobilizing. Didn't kill him though."

"It's not supposed to." Tembo's voice was steel. "I'll get to that part of the assignment soon enough."

Baselton didn't bother to question that last comment. He advanced towards Nedry's fallen form. "He doesn't even know what hit him."

Tembo glared at Nedry who lay on his back, writhing and breathing hard. "He will."

**oOo**

"…who…what…" The immense pain clogged his words in his throat, making them come out mumbled and broken. "…the…hell…"

His arms felt held down by cement weights and his legs trembled—from nervousness or shock? He didn't know. He stared at the off-white ceiling of the motel room, trying to understand what just happened. A minute ago he was ready to leave to the airport, when suddenly he was attacked. Three men stood over him dressed in black. One sounded like Tembo. He heard another person enter the room and his heart sounded off an alarm.

**oOo**

"Oh man…is he dead?" King asked, tip-toeing into the motel room.

"Not yet," Baselton snapped. "Close the door!"

"Not yet? What do you mean 'not yet'? We can't kill him!"

Tembo and Baselton exchanged an annoyed glance, as if deciding silently that King would be next if he didn't shut up. The fourth man, Dodgson's new protégé approached the group with Nedry's suitcase and laptop.

"Of course we're going to kill him," Baselton said, calmly. "We didn't come all this way to play ring-around-the-rosy with him."

"We can't do that," he whispered. Nedry groaned and King glanced down at him, worried. "He's done nothing to deserve—"

"Yes, we can and we will. We're following orders, simple as that." He turned to Tembo. "Whenever you're ready to do the honors, Roland."

Tembo had come prepared and removed a syringe from his pocket. Biting off the cap, he examined the needle in the room's dim light. He knelt down next to Nedry, still holding the syringe, its needle flashing. Then he looked down at Nedry and the two men locked eyes. Nedry stared back, looking surprised at first, and then raw anger lit his eyes. Tembo smirked. He was about to speak when Nedry found an ounce of strength to lift his head. It was more than enough and he spat a gob of saliva and blood in Tembo's face.

"You see what I mean," King muttered. "He's not going down easily…we should just leave him here."

King's murmurings sounded like a bee's buzzing in Tembo's ears. He pretended it didn't exist. Right now, it was just him and Nedry. He had waited for this moment ever since Nedry had the nerve to insult him in front of the rest of the team. This wasn't about Lopez's envy about Dodgson's favorite or whatever else he had against Nedry, but about Tembo's pride.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, sneering. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand and spat a blob of saliva on Nedry's face. Too bad it wasn't chewing tobacco. Tembo would've loved to spit that in his eyes. "Now who's the dimwitted one?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he knew he wouldn't receive one. Tembo viciously kicked Nedry, making him roll over so that he was flat on his stomach with his face pressed into the carpet. He ignored King, who stood by watching the scene like a frightened schoolgirl in a horror movie. Nedry crept away from Tembo, his hands clawed into the carpet as he inched away.

"You're not going anywhere," Tembo said, jamming the syringe in Nedry's neck.

Nedry lifted his face slightly and groaned in pain. He clawed into the carpet again, and then lay still; his arms stretched out in front of him.

"How could you do that?" King gestured wildly at the unconscious Nedry. He pulled out his cell-phone and started dialing.

Tembo snatched it from him. "You don't need your phone right now, I do."

"Awesome job, Roland. He's knocked out," Baselton said. He snapped his fingers at King and pointed at Nedry who lay facedown on the carpet, silent and helpless. "Toss him in the back of the van."

"What about—?" King asked, gesturing at Nedry's car outside. "And my phone!"

"Forget about your phone. Search his car."

"What if someone sees us?"

Baselton was growing more exasperated by the second. "The new kid is pulling up with the van. No one's going to see Mr. Nedry and no one's going to miss him. Dump him in the back, and tie his hands so he can't get away—I shouldn't even have to tell you that, but you're so dense you'd forget those little details. Why the hell are you Dodgson's personal assistant anyway?" He opened the door partway and waited for the van to pull up.

King said nothing and watched as Tembo dialed Lopez's cell-phone number. He heard Baselton open the back doors of the van and saw Nedry's car parked outside, abandoned, now that they captured its owner. When King turned around again, Tembo had one foot pressed on Nedry's back in what appeared to be a triumphant hunter's pose. King didn't know it, but Nedry had a name for this particular stance favored by Tembo. _The poacher pose._ Nedry himself wasn't aware of two things: that Tembo was doing it to him and that Tembo had executed this same pose on many dead animals in the past—animals he had killed illegally. It was just as well. King concentrated on Baselton talking with the new Biosyn employee seated in the driver's seat. He tried hard to ignore Tembo's conversation because at this point it was obvious that a murder was going to happen tonight regardless of what King thought or felt about it.

**oOo**

"Guess who?" Tembo asked into the cell-phone.

Lopez asked who it was.

"The hired bounty hunter. I just caught me the hacker that ain't never been caught."

Lopez laughed on the other line. "Yeah, I remember him spewing that bullshit at our first meeting. So…did you make him suffer?"

"A little."

"You need to do it a lot more."

"He didn't even know what hit him."

"That's good. Should I deliver the message to the good Doctor Dodgson?"

Tembo thought for a moment. "No, he can wait. I want it to be a surprise."

"Surprises are good," Lopez agreed.

"Especially the one that Dennis received."

"I wish I had seen it."

"One word: priceless."

"Damn…" Lopez chuckled. "Damn."

"Now Dodgson can go to Isla Nublar and execute his plans without worrying about Dennis running his big mouth."

"You definitely made his and my life easier."

Tembo was ready to cut it short. Outside, Baselton was motioning for him to end the phone call. "I'll see you in the morning, Raúl. By then, you'll have all the details."

"You're really gonna do it?" Lopez sounded shocked.

"I'm a man of my word."

"How will you take care of him?"

"Two words: execution style."

Silence on the other end.

"And that's all you need to know," Tembo said, finishing up. "Later." He clicked off the cell-phone and got off Nedry. King came over and helped Tembo. Baselton joined them and together they picked up Nedry and dragged him out. A few minutes later he was in the back of the van, ready to go. Tembo went to the front of the van and knocked on the window. The new Biosyn employee got out.

"I'm driving. You go in the back and tie his hands." The young man obeyed without question and went to the back of the van and shut the doors. Tembo got in the driver's seat. "Our man is in the back, knocked out, sprawled out—"

"And soon, he'll be laid out," Baselton finished.

Tembo nodded. "I got the newbie watching him. Howard's driving Nedry's car, he's afraid of leaving evidence behind, that stupid—"

"I know, I know. Let's just finish the job."

Tembo drove out of the motel's parking lot with King following close behind.

**oOo**

Forty miles later, Tembo parked the van in an isolated parking lot. Down the road was a bar with flashing neon signs.

"Let's get out and have a drink," Baselton said.

Tembo's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the natural order of things. He thought Baselton sounded just like Sonya. Every time she did an assignment for Dodgson, she wanted to have a drink afterwards.

"We off him first; then have a drink," Tembo said. "Not the other way around."

"We can check up on him first."

"And reveal who we are? Didn't Dodgson want that kept a secret?"

"Does it really matter? He's going to be dead by sunrise." Baselton shrugged.

Tembo unbuckled his seatbelt and stormed out the van. Baselton sauntered to the back, followed by a reluctant Tembo. Behind the van, King sat on the hood of Nedry's car. He hopped off when Tembo unlocked the van's back doors and opened them partway.

**oOo**

Nedry lay flat on his back and slowly came to. He tried to move his arms. They felt like they weighed three tons and his hands were tied close together in front of him. A low rumbling pain throbbed in his chest where he had been shot. He tried stretching his legs and they barely moved. A brief wave of pain swept over his neck where Tembo had jammed the syringe. Nedry realized he had been knocked out. How long had he been unconscious? Who had taken him? And then another question shot forward: _where_ had they taken him? He blinked and saw someone standing above him. He tried to place a name with the face, but he had no idea who the man was. Fear shrouded him and he wanted to break free and run, but he didn't even know where he'd go to or if he'd make it out alive. He heard doors slam shut and men's voices.

There were more noises. Thudding footsteps and a loud rattling sound. Doors were thrown open.

Nedry rolled his head on the van's cold surface and saw his captors smiling down at him. One man shined a flashlight in his face. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light after being cloaked in darkness.

"Wake up, Dennis."

He instantly recognized Tembo's deep voice and suddenly realized who the other two men were. Baselton threw off his baseball cap. King kept looking over his shoulder as if expecting the cops to show up. In Nedry's awkward position; they appeared upside-down and gigantic. _Dodgson sent them,_ he thought. _He wasn't going to let me go. Of course not._

Who was the fourth man?

Baselton kept the flashlight aimed on Nedry. Tembo's hands were behind his back and Nedry wondered what they were going to do to him. As he became more conscious, he glanced behind the men, at the black sky, at the sparse settings—anywhere so he could find out where he was. No landmarks or signs stood out to him. They probably took him back to Cupertino or worse yet, far off in the middle of nowhere.

"You have anything to say for yourself?" Tembo asked. "Any last words or requests?"

Nedry swallowed the fat lump in his throat and shook his head. He was filled with terror and infuriated. He didn't know which he felt more, but he knew one thing was certain: he had to get out of here by any means possible.

"That's too bad. I'm sure Dr. Dodgson would've liked to know your last words after everything he's done for you."

"Talk about being ungrateful," the fourth man added.

Nedry glanced at him and felt a surge of disgust for this new nameless Biosyn employee. _Who the hell is he talking about being ungrateful? He doesn't even know the half of what it is to work for Dodgson,_ Nedry thought. _Stupid kid thinks this is a joyride. If he only knew._

"Ooooh, I think I pissed him off," No-Name continued.

_Cocky son of a bitch,_ Nedry thought, glaring at him. As if he could read Nedry's mind, the man kicked his stomach.

"Be gentle with him, it's his last night," Baselton said, laughing.

Nedry found his nerve to speak up. "Dodgson can drive himself to hell first-class and take his little whores along for the ride."

"Who's a whore?" Tembo asked, not the slightest bit amused.

"All of you!" Nedry needed to feel good about something—even if it was just one of his usual snide comments. "You can quote me on that too."

Tembo pulled out the .45-caliber automatic that he had held behind his back and fired into the air. Nedry nearly leaped out of his skin when he heard the gunshot. Sweat shined his head and he could feel cool drops dripping down his face. His hands were cold and he breathed in uneven gasps. Tembo pressed the barrel of the gun against Nedry's throat.

"You got anymore witty one-liners? Or do I have to perform your coup de grâce right now?"

Nedry shook his head furiously and kept his eyes shut.

"Next time I'll aim straight for your mouth because you have a problem keeping it shut. And that's a promise I have no problem keeping," Tembo said. "You want to try me? Go ahead. You won't live to find out how serious I am."

The newbie snickered and King muttered under his breath.

"Roland, let me see that handgun that Dodgson gave you," Baselton said, handing the flashlight to King. Tembo produced the black handgun. Baselton examined it, fascinated with its fatal beauty. He jammed the gun's barrel against Nedry's head. "Who has the honor of executing our soon to be departed co-worker?"

"Let's flip for it," Tembo said. "You got a quarter, Howard?"

King searched his pockets and took out a quarter.

Tembo snatched it. "I got heads," he announced.

Nedry saw the silver quarter gleam as it flipped through the air. It took forever to land. A light slapping sound as the quarter landed on Tembo's hand.

"I'll be the one signing his death certificate," Tembo said proudly. "I have all the luck in the world."

Baselton pressed the barrel against Nedry's temple. "I should've picked heads."

"It's too late for that."

A loud metallic click echoed in Nedry's ears. He bit down on his lip to keep from shouting in fear. Two guns. Tembo and Baselton aimed their two guns at him. The cold metal made everything a topsy-turvy reality. God help him if one of them let their fingers slip. A wave of dizziness swept over Nedry and he kept his eyes closed in an attempt to preserve his sanity.

"Open them," Tembo demanded.

Nedry opened his eyes. Above him, Tembo grinned like a skeleton. Nedry focused on the van's ceiling, refusing to make eye contact with any of the men surrounding him. Baselton, King, and the new kid said nothing. They let Tembo do all the talking. Tembo's voice hit him like an icicle stabbing him in the heart. To Nedry, it was strange to be afraid of someone simply based on the way they spoke to him. However irrational the fear was, it was present and he wouldn't allow it to show. He forced himself to calm down and breathe slower. There was no way this was his final hour.

"Dodgson wants to know why you left," Tembo said.

_Because I felt like it,_ Nedry wanted to say, but he shrugged.

"You know why you did. Did you think you'd get away?"

Nedry licked his lips, dried from fright. "Yes," he mumbled.

Silence except for the wind blowing. It was a cold night for the state of California.

"Any final requests?"

Nedry finally looked at him. Tembo's eyes had taken on a solid blackness. They were flat and expressionless. They were the eyes of a man who wouldn't think twice about pumping him with bullets.

"Why?" Nedry asked, trying to concentrate above the paralyzing fear that fogged up his mind. He couldn't block out the gun that Tembo aimed in front of his face. He felt ashamed for being cornered like this. He couldn't complete his question, but Tembo understood what he meant.

"Because I'm being paid to," Tembo said, holding the gun directly in front of his face so that Nedry was only a mere inch away from a bullet ripping through his eyes if he uttered the wrong syllable.

_Because I'm being paid to._

Nedry shivered. He had heard those same words before. They had come from him.

The first time Biosyn caused trouble on Isla Nublar, Arnold had asked Nedry the same question. He had replied in the same cold voice: _Because I'm being paid to._ He never imagined he'd hear the same five words repeated back to him. Now he knew how horrible they sounded. Now he knew how much pain he had inflicted on his former InGen co-workers. And now he wondered: _what the hell was I thinking?!_

Tembo graciously took the gun away. "I have to admit: I love when the villain tries to act like a hero as if it'll right all the wrongs he's committed in his pathetic life. Where it concerns you, your pathetic life will expire in a little more than an hour. You're going to die tonight, Dennis, and that's all there is to it." He locked eyes with Nedry. "Think of how you want to die. When I return in an hour, I'll see if I can make your wish come true—how do you want to die? Shot between the eyes? Blindfolded and shot in the back execution style? How about burial alive? We should've purchased a coffin on our way here."

"Why not shoot him point blank?" The newbie asked. "Get it over with?"

Tembo ignored him and kept his attention on Nedry, who stared back at him. "Shooting you point-blank would be boring. I relish a challenge. I'd prefer a manhunt, wouldn't you?"

Nedry breathed at a steady pace, his chest rising and falling. He refused to allow Tembo to delight in his fear.

"Running from your master…that's quite intriguing. It says a lot about you, although I'm sure you were trying your hardest not to reveal anything."

"And that is?" Nedry asked in a low voice.

"Underneath that sarcastic exterior is a pathetic has-been who is deathly afraid of being locked up again. You think you're fooling anyone with your flippancy? Please. I've been around for a long time. I know your type too well and your arrogance is a thin veil at best. Snap, crackle, pop, that's the way you go down. Do you always run your mouth off hoping to divert attention from your own insecurities?"

Nedry said nothing. He only breathed.

"You can lie there and think about what I just told you. Someone should've told you about yourself long ago. Maybe then you wouldn't be stuck out here with us, but you don't have long before it's over." Tembo glanced at his watch. "You have one last hour. I'd spend it wisely if I were you."

King and Tembo backed away. The fourth man who had witnessed the entire scene jumped out of the van. Baselton slammed the van doors shut leaving Nedry cloaked in darkness again…and to count down his last hour by himself.

**oOo**

_Why'd they make me hang around here?_ King thought angrily. Tembo had decided that King would stay behind as the look-out. He didn't ask for a volunteer, he simply took charge of the entire assignment regardless of what the rest of the men felt. It annoyed King and he considered finding another job—a job that didn't involve shooting your co-workers when they left to better themselves and a job where he wouldn't be kicked around by a tight-lipped mercenary.

King leaned against the side of the van watching a car drive down the road. They really were in an isolated area. Only two cars had passed by in the half hour since Baselton, Tembo, and the new kid had left to get drinks. They were due back very soon. He heard banging from inside. King looked over his shoulder, curious. Was Nedry banging around? How could he when he his hands were tied? King heard it again and he smacked the van.

"Shut up in there!" he hollered.

Quiet.

Then the thud of footsteps from within the van.

Sighing, King went around to the back of the van and opened the doors.

**oOo**

"So how're we doing this?" the new protégé whispered to the two Biosyn veterans who sat across from him in the loud bar. He gulped down his Budweiser and picked up a third one.

Baselton watched him, thinking: _the kid's not bad._

Tembo snapped open a Coors. Without looking up, he said: "Execution style. Blindfold him and shoot him from behind."

"It's a messed up way to go down," Baselton said, taking out a notebook. If Dodgson were sitting with them, he would've recognized the notebook that Baselton carried with him everywhere. He fished inside his pocket and found a pen. Flipping open the book, he jotted down what Tembo just described. "What were the other ways you mentioned before? Burial alive? A man-hunt?" He wrote quickly.

Tembo slammed his Coors can on the table and snatched Baselton's pen. "What're you writing this all down for? That's evidence!" He shook his head, infuriated. "I'm working with amateurs here."

"Alright, alright," Baselton said, shoving the pen in his pocket and closing the notebook. "Just relax." He tried to ignore Tembo's intimidating glare and pointed at the young man across from him. "Rule number one, kid: never go against Lew Dodgson. Good thing you're learning this now."

The young man nodded his head like a marionette, excited to be in a cheap bar with two experienced Biosyn employees who discussed execution as if it were tantamount to getting a raise and promotion. He stood, holding up three quarters.

"I'm going to the jukebox. Which tune do you want to hear?"

Baselton grinned. "' _Hey, Big Spender_ '" by Peggy Lee. I doubt they have it, but you can check."

The young man nodded and went to the jukebox.

Tembo crushed his Coors can.

**oOo**

"You can't do this to me," King whispered, his eyes bulging.

"Guess again: I _am_ doing this to you. Now do I have to keep choking you or will you be kind and untie me?"

"Never. Dodgson wants you dead."

"I know that and here's a tidbit for you: I don't give a damn."

A croaking noise escaped King's throat. "Let me go—"

"Not until you say the magic word." He let up a little, giving King a chance to breathe and talk clearly.

"How the hell are you doing this?" King's voice was raspy. "It's physically impossible!"

"When you're locked up, you learn to do things that are impossible to outsiders."

Nedry remembered seeing it happen. A guard had made the mistake of walking in front of an inmate. The inmate's wrists had been cuffed in front of him without a restraint belt, but he had been desperate enough. He had rushed at the guard, looped his arms around the guard's head, and pressed the chain against his neck. Nedry had been surprised at the inmate's audacity in overpowering the guard. The guard's face had flushed apple red and he had sputtered, while the inmate choked him from behind. It took three guards to remove the inmate.

Nedry applied what he had learned that day. He had used his time wisely (as Tembo had advised him). The ropes hadn't been tied as tight as he first thought. Someone did a lousy job of tying his wrists, a relatively simple task that shouldn't have been neglected or done haphazardly. He had bit the ropes, trying to loosen them and get a knot undone, whichever came first. After that, he struggled to pull his wrists apart. While this might seem impossible, his desperation made it happen. Nedry was certain that he wasn't dying tonight at Tembo's hands or at Dodgson's request. The unbound rope between his wrists came in handy when King had wandered too close to the back of the van. Right away, Nedry took advantage of the few seconds he had. He looped his arms over King's head and pulled the rope taut against his neck.

"He should've left you locked up," King whined.

"I want back what you jerks stole from me."

"Look who's talking about stealing—you went to prison for grand larceny—" King's voice cut off as Nedry squeezed the rope squeeze against his throat.

Behind him, Nedry shifted around so that they were both standing outside of the van. "Here's what I want you to do," he said in a low voice. "I want you to bring over my suitcase."

"The one he gave you?" Breathing hard, King tried to control his mounting fear. What if Nedry killed him right in this parking lot? What if the guys came back too late and Nedry escaped? What would Dodgson say?

"No, the one the ice cream man bestowed to me."

"You're one sarcastic bastard," King said and immediately felt his neck painfully jerked back.

"Listen, because I'm only going to say this once. Put the suitcase on the hood of my car and untie me."

"I don't…" King's voice trailed off.

"I know you have something to cut ropes, Howard, so don't even try it."

"Okay…" King moved slowly towards the front of the van and opened the door. Behind him, Nedry followed right in step, the rope still pressed against King's neck. King felt around the seats like a blind man before his hands closed on the suitcase's handle. He pulled it out and then went back to Nedry's car. The entire time he walked, his heart slammed against his chest. Nedry covered his every footstep. King placed the suitcase on the car and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, now untie me."

King nodded and felt in his pockets for the short razor blade he had brought with him. He brought the blade to the rope stretched on his throat and began slicing away. Soon, the rope fell to the ground and Nedry released King.

"Don't turn around," Nedry ordered.

King nodded quickly, still afraid. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Nedry pick up the suitcase from the car's hood. He heard him snap it open and sift through the cash.

"It's all in there," King murmured and stared at the ground, wondering when Nedry would let him turn around.

The suitcase was snapped shut. Nedry stepped in front of him. King prayed silently that he would take his cash and leave. _He should cross the_ _California_ _border into the next state; that would be fantastic._ There was a sudden _whishing_ noise in the air—and King howled in pain when the metal suitcase rammed against his left kneecap.

**oOo**

"Let's do this," Baselton said, slamming his empty shot glass on the table.

Between him, Tembo, and the new Biosyn lackey, the table was littered with half a dozen empty beer cans and two shot glasses. The hour had passed fast and they had spent their time quite well. They drank, gossiped about if Lewis Dodgson had slept with Sonya Durant, the deal between George Lawala and Robert Muldoon, if John Hammond would ever step onto Isla Nublar again, and if they were going to get an extra digit added to their salaried paychecks for the job they were about to do.

"You ready?" Tembo asked the Biosyn inductee.

The young man nodded eagerly.

They left the noisy bar. It was dark and musky, the heavy scent of women's cheap perfume filled the air and men were getting drunk and restless. Now was the perfect time to head back and complete the job that Dodgson expected of them.

Baselton wondered about King, since he had been left behind. "How do you think he's holding up?"

"He's fine," Tembo said. "He better be."

They walked down the block and crossed the street to get back to the parking lot. It was about a half mile walk and they all needed it after having drinks. They could all hold down their liquor, Tembo being the most confident about it. Baselton figured the cool California night air would set them straight. As they walked, he handed the black handgun to Tembo. They approached the parking lot, their footsteps thudding on the pavement.

The van was exactly as they had left it: pulled to the side, hidden in the shadows. Nedry's car—a mint green convertible was parked adjacent. Tembo sneered, remembering how Nedry indulged himself the first time Dodgson had paid him for wrecking havoc on Isla Nublar. Nedry had picked the car's color intentionally: it reminded him of his love for money.

_"I'm in the money,"_ Baselton sang off key.

Tembo shot him a glare. "Job first, sing afterwards."

Baselton nodded, not wanting to anger him. The wind howled and he thought he heard low moaning from within the van. He looked over his shoulder and then left and right. It was in the dead of the night, there was no moon out adding an extra sheet of darkness to the already chilly atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" Tembo asked, staring at him.

Baselton shook his head. "Nothing, I…" his voice trailed off.

"Where's Howard?" The young man asked.

For the first time since arriving at the site, Baselton felt slightly afraid. "He should be out here—we told him to act as the look-out."

Tembo, always confident, sensed Baselton's fear and ignored it. Other people's fear, when it got in the way of completing an assignment, frustrated and angered him. To him, fear slowed you down; there was no time for it. If it was an animal's fear or fright that he instilled in others, then Tembo fed off of it. There was nothing more gratifying to Tembo, then making an animal afraid for their life because you had the power to take it from them. You had the power to smash a skull to fragments, to take aim and pull the trigger.

You had the power to take away life.

Nevertheless, Tembo didn't view himself a murderer and he was half surprised when Dodgson asked him to go on this mission. He did it for fun, the thrill, and to satisfy his curiosity about hunting human beings. He had to admit that he had felt an incredible surge of power when he had pressed the .45-caliber automatic against Nedry's throat. He had felt Nedry's neck vibrate with tension and of course that four-letter word he loved to inflict when he closed in on his prey: _fear_.

Tembo smelled fear in the air. It was saturated and thick. It wasn't coming from him, but radiated from Baselton and the new kid. Taking out the caliber automatic, he was ready to take out their prime target: Dennis Nedry. Tembo pointed at the van doors with his gun.

"Open them," he demanded.

The young man obliged. Tembo checked his gun quickly to make sure he was ready. Next to him, Baselton hummed impatiently, arms folded across his chest as a way to either keep warm or to pretend he was calm about the whole matter. The doors clanged open.

Suddenly a voice screeched from inside:

"Don't shoot!"

Tembo lowered his gun and squinted in the darkness.

Inching out and twisting his body was King, his hands bound in front of him.

"Oh my God…" Baselton groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

King made his way to the edge of the van and fell out. He collapsed on his side and cursed loudly. Tembo didn't blink when he heard the sick crunch King's leg made when it hit the pavement. He circled the entire van, gun drawn, ready to shoot at any moment. King held up his wrists and Baselton quickly untied them.

"My knee…" King whimpered. "My knee…"

"Shut up!" Tembo aimed the gun at him. "Shut your big mouth, what are you trying to do?"

"He busted my kneecap…with his suitcase…"

Tembo wiped his forehead. It hadn't registered in his mind that he was sweating from nervousness because he wouldn't allow it. No time for fear. _No time for this nonsense,_ he repeated to himself in his mind. He turned around quickly, watching for any sudden movements. He saw the young man standing off to the side and directed him to go around the van. Meanwhile, he'd try and go in the other direction. Baselton placed King in the back of the van again and joined the man-hunt that was underway. Tembo gestured towards Nedry's car and Baselton to see if there was anything suspicious there.

Tembo crept slowly, keeping his distance from the van. There was no way to tell if Nedry had left the scene or if he was hiding in the same area. _How far could the bastard have gone? They were in a damn parking lot. He could have—_

A piercing shriek interrupted Tembo's thoughts. It had come from the other side of the van. It was a shriek of pain, fright, and surprise, quickly followed by the loud _thump_ of a body hitting the ground.

"George?!"

Tembo rushed to the other side and found Dodgson's protégé turned on his side, his hands pressed on his leg. Shoving the gun in his holster, Tembo snatched the young man's hands away. As soon as he did, blood spilled from the diagonal slash that had been made by a razor sharp weapon. Tembo dropped the young man's hands and quickly ripped a piece of his shirt off to form a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. The young man mumbled a broken "thank you" as Tembo dragged him to the back of the van and opened the doors. He shoved the man next to King, who lay exhausted and ready to leave.

Tembo bristled when he heard a familiar voice.

"Two down. Two more to go."

_Dennis, you traitorous coward,_ Tembo thought furiously. "GEORGE!" he called out again, bolder and stronger than the first time. Tembo drew out his gun again and placed his finger firmly behind the trigger, ready to fire at a second's notice. This was it. Shoot to kill. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," Tembo said in a rigid sing-song voice.

He made sure he was several feet away from the van. Nedry was probably hiding under the van or car and waiting for the perfect time to slash anyone's legs if they were foolish enough to get too close. With that thought in mind, Tembo dropped to his knees and lowered himself so that he could see underneath the car and van. Nothing. Then he spotted a pair of sneakers advance towards another pair of sneakers. He heard mild scuffling and it got louder. Tembo jumped to his feet and hurried to trace where he had heard the struggling.

He stopped short when he saw Baselton's pale face. Baselton was soaked in his terror. Tembo could smell his sour nervous sweat from where he stood. Once again, he felt disgust, but that feeling left him immediately. In its place was seething rage.

Baselton stood by Nedry's car, trying hard to keep a straight face. Nedry held Baselton's arms behind his back. Tembo could tell by the tightness in his face that he was more than just afraid: he was in immense pain. Baselton's eyes bulged and his lips moved, but no sounds came out. Tembo's thoughts were confirmed when he saw Nedry twist and forcefully raise Baselton's arms. Tembo stepped forward slowly. Nedry took a step backwards, yanking Baselton along.

"Scream mercy. Cry uncle," Nedry said cheerfully, twisting Baselton's right arm.

"Shit…" Baselton said through clenched teeth.

He hung his head down and breathed rapidly. Then he looked up at Tembo, who was slowly advancing them. With every step Tembo took, Nedry mirrored him so that they were still the same distance apart and face to face.

"Do it," Baselton called out. "Shoot the bastard. We should've done—"

His voice was cut off and audible words drained from his lips. His skin whitened like milk. Tembo heard a loud ear-splitting crack that would made his stomach perform cartwheels. Baselton shouted in pain and sweat flooded his face.

" _'Do it, shoot the bastard,'_ " Nedry mimicked. With one free hand, he pointed at Baselton to indicate that he was "the bastard" lined up to get shot.

"Keep giggling," Tembo snarled as he aimed the .45-caliber automatic. His finger felt at home behind the trigger. Without a second's hesitation, he pulled it. His heart knocked against his chest when the bullet flew out.

Nedry dodged out of the way, dragging Baselton in front of him, using him as a human shield. The bullet flew into the hood of Nedry's convertible.

"Nice shot, but you missed! Care to try again?" Nedry taunted. "That'll be five dollars."

"DON'T!" Baselton yelled and Tembo fired again several times. Tinkering sounds as bullets slammed through the convertible's windshield.

Nedry turned around, shocked at the once pristine windshield, now a spider-web of cracks. "I paid out of my porky chops for that beauty and look at that! Cheap glass. They sure don't make them like they used to. You have lousy aim," he scolded Tembo. "Did you have too much to drink? Can't hold down your liquor?"

Tembo shook his head slowly and cursed under his breath. The intensity of his rage was splashed across his face, his olive green eyes sharp and wild. His focus on his desired target consumed him like an inferno.

"What's that Rolly? I can't hear you. Georgie says he can't either."

"STOP IT!" Baselton shouted.

Tembo kept his stabbing gaze on Nedry. "I said keep blabbing, Dennis. I'm going to plant bullets between your lips. When I'm finished, I'll slice your tongue out and keep it as a souvenir."

Nedry's eyes widened in mock surprise. "That's disgusting! You need to have your mind purged of such gross thoughts. Crazy-ass hunters like you are a dime a dozen, but I gotta hand it to you—you're special."

"You have no idea."

"As special as you are—and this really pains me to say it…but Robert Muldoon, God bless the tattle-tale, even _he_ has better aim than you."

"You've spoken your last words." Tembo circled Nedry, anticipating his next move so that he could successfully shoot him and end the assignment that had gone awry.

"I'll donate my brain to Lopez if I don't make it out alive, just thought I'd let you know. Lord knows he needs it."

"I'll be sure to give him the message."

Nedry pushed Baselton into Tembo, knocking the gun out of his hands. Baselton fell awkwardly against him, his broken arm dangling limply at his side, and both men collapsed to the ground. Tembo roughly pushed Baselton off him, not caring if he further injured him. Baselton lay on his side, cradling his broken arm. He watched Tembo and Nedry finish what had begun hours ago in the motel room.

The gun stopped dead center between both men.

Several feet away, an open notebook lay on the ground, the wind turning the pages. But the gun…if he could get his hands on that gun…. Nedry glanced at Tembo and knew he had seen it too. They glared at each other for a split second. The gun lay silent on the pavement, waiting for someone to claim it. Tembo rushed to pick up his gun, but Nedry was closer to it and reached it first.

Frustrated and angry from everything that had taken place, since the moment he decided not to be affiliated with Biosyn anymore, Nedry aimed the gun at Tembo. He backed away from Tembo, keeping the gun aimed on him the entire time, and bent down to snatch the book from the ground. Tembo didn't budge and watched as Nedry turned the pages with one hand. He quickly read it, still keeping the gun out.

"Creative…" he murmured, after noting a certain page. "One thousand and one ways to execute a traitor. Yeah, I'll be keeping this book. Thanks for the sentiment."

Nedry held the notebook under his arm and went back to Tembo, who stood with his hands raised in the air. All amusement evaporated from his voice and Tembo thought he saw a vicious streak flash in his eyes. Though he would never admit it (and not even to himself), he was frightened and hoped to God that Nedry wouldn't pull the trigger and shoot him.

"How does it feel, Roland?" he asked quietly.

Tembo maintained his hardened composure.

"Why'd you do this?" Nedry asked and this time Tembo thought he sounded genuinely hurt.

"I told you before," Tembo said slowly as he watched Nedry handle the gun. "Because I'm being paid to."

Nedry shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't have to believe me. I couldn't care less."

"Who put you to this?"

Tembo sighed, exasperated. "Who the hell do you think did?"

Nedry fired at the tires. There was a shrill hissing sound as two tires blew out. The shots echoed like a thunderous gong in the quiet night.

"Let's try this one more time." This time he aimed at Tembo. "Who put you up to this?"

"Lewis. Dodgson."

Nedry nodded. He knew that Dodgson was responsible for everything that happened tonight. But he still needed to hear it from Tembo. He never imagined that Dodgson would go this far. There were emotional manipulation games, the threats of being turned over to the police so that he could finish serving his time, and his joy and hilarity at seeing Hammond and Muldoon injured. Nedry had witnessed this in his last weeks working for Dodgson. But murder-for-hire? That was completely new and over the boundaries of anything Dodgson had ever done. The fact that Dodgson had made him the target infuriated him.

"Why did he do it?" Nedry asked.

"That's a stupid question," Tembo said.

Nedry shot into the air. "Answer the damn question. Why did he try to kill me?"

"You're a liability, who could rat us out to the authorities. Dodgson wasn't taking any chances."

Nedry shook his head. "Lew has nothing to worry about. I'm not going to the police."

"Wherever you're going, Dodgson wanted to stop you."

"I'm going on a trip."

"To where?"

Nedry didn't answer.

Tembo's eyes widened, when he realized what was really going on. "Ohhh, I see. You're going to the island to beg for their forgiveness. Lots of luck to you." He snorted. "God knows you'll need it."

"I don't need luck. I've got nerve."

"That you definitely have," Tembo said dryly. "In excess."

"So he put a price on my head?"

"Yep, a hefty bounty. At least he wasn't being cheap about it," Tembo sneered.

Nedry slammed the gun across his face. Tembo looked down at the ground, his nose throbbing painfully and his nostrils thickened with blood. Despite the blood dripping from his nose, he continued on.

"You're a marked man, Dennis. You should feel honored that Dr. Dodgson wanted to end your misery in an efficient manner."

"Murder for hire? Sounds tempting, but I'll pass."

"It could be worse. U.S. Marshals could capture you and send you back locked in chains."

Nedry chuckled. "Are you kidding? I'd turn myself over to the sheriff's department before doing another assignment for Dodgson—but I'm not in a rush to head back to the state pen, or as you put it, 'Club Fed'. I'll wait it out." He took a deep breath and looked around the parking lot. It was just him and Tembo surrounded by the night's blackness. Baselton lay sprawled on the pavement, nursing his broken arm. King and the young man were cooped up in the van. "So this hit on me wasn't personal?"

"I don't like you; in fact, I despise you."

"Feeling's mutual, but that doesn't answer my question."

"To answer your question then," Tembo said; his eyes narrowing as he glared at Nedry, "I was following orders. You would've done the same."

Nedry held the gun in the air as if examining it and then met Tembo's eyes. "See, that's where you're wrong. I draw the line when it comes to killing or letting someone get badly hurt."

"Then why is John Hammond in the hospital paralyzed? Care to explain that?"

Nedry blinked. Tembo hit a nerve, but he wouldn't let it wound him. Instead, he changed the subject. "What happened to Lawala that day, I wouldn't have let happen to you, Sonya, or even Raúl. I would never let any of you come close to getting injured like that."

"I'm touched."

"You should be. But that was then, this is now…" Nedry's voice trailed off and he turned his back on Tembo.

Clenching his fists, Tembo took a step towards Nedry. He'd still try to complete the assignment no matter what the cost. He was right behind him, when Nedry spun around and pressed the gun against his chest. _He's faster than I gave him credit for,_ Tembo thought.

"Take everything out of your pockets."

Tembo complied and politely gave back Nedry his car keys. Nedry snatched them, never taking his eyes off Tembo.

"You're not welcome," Tembo said. He threw down the black handgun Dodgson had given him as a back-up in case the caliber automatic failed.

Nedry snatched the handgun from the ground. "Very nice. Dodgson never gives up."

"He doesn't," Tembo replied.

"And neither do I." Nedry fired at the van's two remaining intact wheels. He opened the van's backdoors and grabbed Tembo by his shirt collar and threw him down next to Baselton, who lay dizzy and muttering on the pavement. "Help out your fellow Biosyn bitch."

Tembo glanced down at Baselton, revolted by his weakened state. "And if I don't?"

"Then you don't." Nedry said and fired a shot next to Baselton.

That was more than enough and Tembo took the obvious hint. He helped Baselton to his feet and they went to the back of the van and got inside. King was huddled in the corner, holding his damaged knee. Silence was exchanged between the three men. There was nothing to say about the failed hit. They already knew they'd have to face Dodgson and that was bad enough.

Nedry yanked out the new Biosyn employee and pushed him against the side of the van. He would deal with him soon enough. Then he went to the front of the van and grabbed his laptop and backpack. Baselton and Tembo didn't even try to hide his belongings. Nedry threw them in his car and returned to the back of the van with the metal suitcase that Dodgson gave him before leaving. Tembo and Baselton glared hotly at him. King pressed himself against the van's sides, trying to disappear. Nedry opened his suitcase and held a bundle of cash up in the air. He threw it in King's direction.

"One for you, for you…and for you."

The bound cash lay inside the van, untouched by Baselton, Tembo and King. They stared at the money as if it'd bite them to death.

"You send Lewis Dodgson a message, courtesy of Dennis Nedry. I am _not_ his lapdog anymore. Dennis owns himself, he answers to no one, especially not to aggressive flunkies who make careers out of stealing other people's work and calling it their own. Dodgson can swallow a bottle of Tylenol and then fuck himself in the corner till he drops dead."

Nedry snatched his suitcase back and locked the van's doors. Then he went back to where he had left Dodgson's new employee. The young man leaned against the van, shivering with fright. His blue Armani suit was soiled and his dream of working for a huge bioengineering firm had dwindled as the night had progressed. It was obvious that he never wanted to affiliate himself with the name "Biosyn" again.

Nedry leaned down and yanked the badge from the young man's jacket. The young man flinched as if Nedry had burned him. Nedry ignored the newbie's peculiar behavior and forced himself to smile when he recognized the Biosyn logo. It held so many memories, mostly sad and horrible ones, and very few happy ones. Nedry threw down the identification badge.

"Working for The Man, huh? Dodgson loves reeling the young ones into his little espionage games. What's your name, kid?"

"Eric…"

"Eric? Eric what? Don't you have a last name?"

The young man nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. "Eric Kirby."

"Ohhh," Nedry said, impressed. "Kirby, paint, tile, and plus. That annoying jingle Howard's got on his cell-phone. Some crap like that."

"Yes…Eric Kirby." He cowered against the van and felt something smack him and looked up. Nedry threw another set of bound bills in his face.

"People do crazy shit for money, Eric. Believe me, I know. I speak from experience. Take my word; it's not worth a damn penny."

Nedry got into his ruined convertible and turned the ignition key. He brushed the glass off the front seat and then adjusted the mirrors. In the rearview mirror, he caught Eric Kirby watching him. Nedry thought he looked amazed and shocked. It didn't matter anymore. It was time to leave this place of broken glass, bullets, and contract murder— and time to put the past behind and focus on the present. This was one difficult hurdle to jump over, but he had made it. The next hurdle would be even higher. Nedry felt he was prepared now for whatever he would face when he went down to Isla Nublar. He pulled out of the parking space without buckling his seatbelt and stopped by Eric, who was pressed against the van.

"Don't worry about those goons locked in the back. Their boss will—to quote my former employer—'spare no expense' to get them out. You can drive them on four flat tires if you feel like chancing it. If you do drop them off in Cupertino, leave and don't look back. I know you think espionage is the latest trend, that it's exciting and fun. It's not. Get out of the game before it's too late."

Eric Kirby watched him drive away. Nedry's last words reverberated in his mind. The green convertible shrank as he sped down the road and turned the corner to find the parkway that would take him to the San Francisco airport.

**oOo**

It was a quarter after five in the morning when Lopez, Sonya, and Lawala responded to the loud knocking. Dodgson had stationed them together in the Cupertino headquarters for the evening. They had waited hours, played card games, watched music videos, discussed every imaginable topic (except the obvious—Nedry's execution), ordered food, and slept on the couches in the waiting room. There had been no word from the group except for when Tembo called Lopez to let him know that Nedry's ambush had been successful.

"They must be putting the finishing touches on his grave," Lopez had joked when the hands on the clock read three o'clock.

The clock now read 5:20 a.m.

The knocking came again. Sonya got up and stretched. Snatching the key off the table, she headed towards the suite's entrance that was locked from the outside. Lawala and Lopez followed her, curious about whom was knocking on the doors at such an early time. Sonya yawned and unlocked the suite doors. She poked her head out and gasped when she saw who it was. Her hand released the doorknob and she ran to the nearest phone.

"Hold on, let me call Lew right away."

Lawala watched as she went into the office. For the first time since they'd been working together, he saw grave fear in Sonya's cold blue eyes. He went to the door and tried to contain himself when the team walked, or rather, limped in. Lawala offered his assistance, but the pride in the air was suffocating so he let it go. He watched as Sonya stared in shock while she chattered hurriedly on the phone.

Lopez came forward, excited to hear the good news.

"Did you make that arrogant—" Lopez stopped mid-sentence when he saw the shattered look on Tembo's face. "Oh my God…"

**oOo**

"Why do you think he let you live?" Dodgson asked, keeping his tone even, while he slowly removed his tinted sunglasses.

His gray stormy eyes stabbed into Baselton, Tembo, and King. Eric Kirby had heeded Nedry's advice…and left Biosyn on the first day of his employment. The remaining men sat across from Dodgson in the conference room where Nedry had made the team aware that he would no longer invade Isla Nublar at Dodgson's orders.

"Well? Why do you think he let you live? Is that such a hard question to answer?"

Tembo shook his head. He was the only one who had returned unscratched. "Dr. Dodgson…we humbly apologize for failing you," he started and Dodgson slammed his fist on the table, silencing him.

"You failed me this time, but you won't fail me a second time," he growled and eyed Baselton's broken arm that was cast in a makeshift sling.

"He said he's not your lapdog anymore," King mumbled. "That he owns himself and answers to no one…and then he made a reference to you."

"Really? What did he say?" Dodgson leaned forward, interested.

"He says he doesn't answer to aggressive flunkies who make careers out of stealing people's works and calling it their own."

"So a thief is calling _me_ a thief? A convicted felon is calling me out?" Dodgson snickered. "That's hilarious."

"That's the gist of it."

"Speak louder, Howard. I can barely hear you when you mumble under your breath."

King nodded, although he didn't want to continue. It would further infuriate Dodgson. He looked around the table for support and saw Baselton staring down and Tembo eyeing him. The rest of the team stood near the door, waiting to hear the rest. "And he said you can swallow a bottle of Tylenol and then fuck yourself in the corner till you drop dead…that was the message he wanted you to know."

Instead of lashing out, Dodgson remained calm—a sure sign that he was angry beyond words. His eyebrows rose slightly. "How charming…he's not my lapdog anymore…and I can go fuck myself. Interesting."

No one said a word.

"Anything you'd like to add, George? George B., that is."

"No."

"Fine then. No one answered my first question, but that's irrelevant. We're going to jumpstart our final Isla Nublar operation today. You're going, Roland. Failed assignment or not, you're aboard this next one—and you better not fail me this time."

Tembo nodded. He sat at the table near Dodgson, and kept his clenched fists under the table. That was the only body language that betrayed how he felt about the entire matter of Nedry's failed execution and this next assignment. He knew better than to question Dodgson. On the other hand, now he'd have a second chance at getting Nedry—and the InGen staff.

Dodgson pointed at Sonya, Lawala, and Lopez. "You three better get ready. I want you out of here before midnight. Start packing and bring loads of equipment with you. We're doing this and this time nothing is going to stand in my fucking way. Least of all, a former InGen employee."

Tembo got up and left the room, followed by Lawala and Sonya. Baselton and King lingered around, not saying anything. Dodgson sat in silence, staring straight ahead. Lopez broke him out of his trance.

"What about Dennis? You're going to just let him get away with all the crap he's done?"

Dodgson shook his head and smiled. Unthawed rage lay behind his frozen smile. "He will pay dearly for his betrayal."

**oOo**

It was early in the morning and the sun slowly came over the horizon. Nedry entered the San Francisco airport and made his way to the ticket counter. The brunette behind the counter offered him a warm greeting. Little did she know the hell that he had escaped from so he could leave the country alive. She couldn't tell where he had been wounded hours before—not when he wore an oversized black trench-coat to cover up where Tembo injured him. Nedry smiled back, relieved and thankful to have finally gotten away from Dodgson's henchmen. He opened his backpack and tossed a pack of bound bills—twenties—much to the woman's surprise.

"One way to San José, Costa Rica."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis Dodgson's quote regarding industrial espionage: "I'd rather wait, and develop ideas that already show promise. Take what's good and make it better. Or at least, make it different enough so that I can patent it. And then I own it. Then, it's mine" is from Michael Crichton's novel, The Lost World. It involves how he smooth-talked Howard King into working for him. I felt the quote was excellent in portraying Dodgson in the novel, and I wanted to show Dodgson the same way in this story. Seeing that it's not my quote, the right thing is to give credit where it's due. Thank you for your continued readership.
> 
> -Sassy Lil Scorpio


	20. Visiting Hours II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The InGen staff bring Tim and Lex to the hospital to visit Hammond. Muldoon finds out Nedry has arrived there before they did. Realizing that Nedry plans to return to Isla Nublar, Muldoon begins plotting to capture him.

It was half eleven-thirty in the morning on Isla Nublar. Two tables were situated side by side so that everyone ate breakfast together. Donald Gennaro sat at the head on the table, eating French toast, but not really tasting it. After making a face, he got up and dumped his leftovers in the garbage nearby. He sat down again with his elbows on the table and watched everyone else. Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, Henry Wu, and Gerry Harding sat at one table. Next to them, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Tim and Lex Murphy ate quietly.

"Mr. Muldoon?"

Muldoon stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Arnold. "Yes, Lex?"

"Can we visit Grandpa today?"

He met her inquiring blue eyes. Tim also stared at him, munching on a bacon strip. Muldoon glanced quickly at Arnold, Harding, and Wu. They didn't have to say it: they were in favor of letting Lex and Tim visit Hammond. It had been two months since the accident and they were aware of their grandfather's condition.

"When was the last time you saw your grandfather," Wu asked.

"Since that day," Tim said.

"I don't see why we can't go today," Ellie said.

Malcolm nodded, agreeing. "They need to visit him. It's important for them and for all of us too."

Muldoon glanced at Harding, who stared at his glass. Then he looked at Arnold. Arnold didn't have to utter a syllable. He nodded, giving his consent.

"Sure, we can go visit your grandfather," Muldoon said.

Lex bolted to her feet, excited. "When can we go?"

"How about today?" Tim asked. "We really miss him."

Muldoon was about to answer their questions, when Gennaro abruptly stood up. He exited through the double doors without saying a word to anyone about visiting Hammond. Everyone watched Gennaro leave, but no one openly addressed his actions. Muldoon stared at the doors, tempted to pull Gennaro back into the cafeteria, then thought better of it. He wouldn't waste his time on Gennaro, since he wasn't willing to pull his weight around the island. Ever since Grant had left, Gennaro had been in a foul mood. Muldoon knew it had to do with the recent "bad news" about the park's early closure. Arnold had explained to Muldoon about Baselton dropping by awhile ago. Muldoon couldn't care less. Right now, that wasn't important. Visiting Hammond was more important and so was taking care of the park, the staff, and everyone else there.

"We'll make the decision together," Muldoon said. "Who's willing to go with Tim and Lex to the CIMA Hospital?"

Ellie folded her napkin next to her plate. "I'll go. How about you, Ian?"

Malcolm nodded. "Sounds fine."

"Count me in," Arnold added.

"Sounds good. There's not a lot of work to do around the park, so I'll go too." Muldoon looked across the table at Wu and Harding. "What about you guys? We can all go together."

It would be nice for the staff to do something together for a change. Something positive that didn't involve running around trying to prevent a dinosaur attack or an invasion of their island.

Arnold said, "It would do wonders for John."

Tim and Lex were grinning from ear to ear.

"Someone has to watch the island," Wu said.

"Donald can do that, unless he wants to come with us," Arnold said.

"He won't…he doesn't like to go anywhere," Harding said. "Why don't you all go later this evening like around five-thirty? Hank and I will stick around and watch the park. Make sure everything's stable." Everyone turned to Harding, who now stared at his plate. "I know I haven't seen him since that time…I'm not ready to."

Out of everyone on the island, Harding stayed in a state of denial regarding Hammond's stroke. Most of the staff figured it was because he helped Ellie take Hammond to the hospital and it was more than enough for him that day. The truth was that Harding didn't know how he would react to seeing Hammond laid out on a hospital bed, unable to walk on his own two feet. It was strange, he knew. He worked with sick and sometimes, disabled and dying animals. It was his life's work as a veterinarian. But animals were one thing, and human beings were another…

"Please send him my regards," Harding said. "I wish him all the best."

"Will do," Arnold said. "Whenever you're ready. There's no rush."

Harding smiled. "Tim, you could show your grandfather your drawings. The ones you drew when working out in the park with me. He'd love that."

"Dr. Grant suggested that awhile ago," Tim said. "I'll be sure to bring my sketchbook."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Alan Grant's departure from the island was still raw. It happened a few weeks ago, though to everyone, especially Ellie, it felt like yesterday. Grant had called once to let them know he had arrived safely in the States. Other than that, they didn't hear from him.

"So let's go around six in the evening. Ray, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, Tim, Lex, and I will go see him. How does that sound?" Muldoon asked.

Everyone at the table nodded. Six o'clock.

**oOo**

"Please sign here—your name, the date and the time you came in." The receptionist pointed to the two lines on the clipboard. "Thank you."

"I didn't come in too late?"

"Not at all. Visiting hours are from eleven in the morning till three in the afternoon and then from five to eight in the evening."

The time was a quarter to one in the afternoon. Dennis Nedry had arrived in San José Costa Rica the day before and had found a quiet inn nearby where he could lay low, until he made his next move. He decided to visit John Hammond before returning to Isla Nublar. So far, it seemed that Dodgson had given him the correct information. John Hammond was in the CIMA Hospital in San José. He had been removed from the Intensive Care Unit and was now on the second floor taking physical and speech therapy on alternating days of the week. Nedry was glad he had got this information from Dodgson before he left.

Dodgson.

Nedry frowned at the thought of him. He probably found out what happened to his little followers by now. Not that Nedry wasted time worrying about it. He was here to see Hammond and not dwell on what happened before he got there. _Screw them._ He headed to the elevator down the hallway so that he could locate Hammond on the third floor.

**oOo**

The first thing Nedry noticed about the room was its whiteness. It was clean and spotless—and Hammond had the room all to himself. It reminded Nedry of Wu's laboratory. He slipped inside quietly, after checking the name outside of the room. _Hammond, John._ He was in the right place. As he came closer to the bed, he saw Hammond lying on his side, sleeping, with his legs folded. A thin beige sheet covered him. It was surreal to see Hammond, as old and powerful as he was, confined to a bed, his complexion pasty and his gray hair thin and matted to his head.

Nedry scanned the rest of the room. A pot of wilted flowers, their vibrant colors faded, sat on a small table. A get-well card and teddy bear had been placed on both sides of the pot. Two vacant folding chairs were situated against the wall.

Feeling awkward, Nedry took out one folding chair and scooted over to the bed. As he did so, Hammond turned in the bed and opened his eyes, blinking away sleep. Their eyes met. Nedry stared at him, unable to speak. It was the first time he was seeing him after that day in the park. Hammond squinted at him and blinked, as if trying to place a name on his face. Nedry watched him carefully. They stared at each other for several more minutes. Nedry was starting to worry that Hammond didn't recognize him when Hammond smiled weakly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Nedry hoped his next words didn't sound corny, but he had to say something. He was the one, out of them both, who could at least speak coherently. "Hey…bet you didn't expect to see me here…"

His words were met with stony silence. Hammond stared at him intensely and then tried to sit up. He was having difficulty doing so and wound up gripping the bars at the edge of the bed. Nedry fixed the pillows behind Hammond's head so that he could rest easier.

"That better?"

Hammond gave a slight nod and sat up comfortably on the pillows.

"You know, last time we saw each other, we didn't leave on good terms…I didn't mean for you to end up in this hospital…I wish it never happened…." Nedry halted, unsure of whether he should go on or not.

A nurse entered the room to check up on her patient. She smiled pleasantly at the two men. "You have a visitor today, Señor Hammond? What a lucky man."

Nedry nodded at her and then went back to Hammond. "I'm going to make things right on the island…I promise. I didn't do you right last time…or those other times. I want you to know that…do you understand?"

"He understands you," the nurse said.

"He does?"

"Yes. The stroke affected his speech. He has trouble talking or writing. His speaking is jumbled and incoherent, but he can understand some of what you're saying to him."

"That's better than nothing." Nedry put his hand on Hammond's shoulder.

"How do you know Señor Hammond?" The nurse asked.

Nedry looked at Hammond, who relaxed on his pillows. Hammond's watery blue eyes remained focused on Nedry. "We used to work together."

"That's nice. He's always happy to see a visitor. His other visitors come in sometimes, not very often, but when they do, he's very excited."

"Good to know that someone's coming in to see him."

The nurse studied Nedry, trying to place his face. "This is your first time?"

"Yes."

"Were you and him close? Did you have a good working relationship?"

Nedry thought before answering the question. The nurse was overly curious, but he knew if the roles were reversed, he might have asked the same questions. He glanced at Hammond, who looked back at him thoughtfully. "We had our moments like all bosses and employees…"

"Oh, he was your boss." The nurse smiled warmly. "It's nice of you to come out your way to visit him."

"Thanks."

"Your visit means a lot to him, even if he can't clearly express that to you. You and anyone else who visits him, helps him to get better. Just remember that."

Nedry nodded. The nurse left the room and he turned back to Hammond.

"I'm gonna head out now. I'll try to stop in before I leave to the park." Nedry got up and avoided looking at Hammond. His stare landed on a folded wheelchair leaning against the wall. He turned away from it, not wanting to think of Hammond using the wheelchair. "One of these days, you're gonna rollerblade out of here and I'll be there to see it."

Hammond's eyebrows furrowed and for a split second, Nedry saw a brief semblance of the cutthroat businessman he used to work for. Then he beamed and Nedry was relieved. He leaned over and squeezed Hammond's shoulder reassuringly.

"Stay strong, Mr. Hammond."

Nedry left the room. Had he stayed a minute longer, he would've seen a brief tear slip down Hammond's cheek.

**oOo**

They arrived at the hospital half past six. Tim and Lex raced ahead of them and Ellie and Malcolm followed closely behind. Arnold finished signing in and passed the pen to Muldoon, who watched as they went down the hall to the elevator. Arnold was relieved to be in the hospital. It seemed to get better every time they went to see Hammond—which wasn't often. Arnold understood that Tim and Lex wanted to get off the island and see their grandfather. He was glad they had made a special outing for today. John would be thrilled to see them—

"Son of a bitch," Muldoon growled.

Arnold turned to him, eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

Muldoon ripped the paper from the clipboard and crunched it into a ball. "He thinks he can get away with this as if we're not going to find out."

"What is it, Robert? Just spill it."

"It's _this_." Muldoon opened the paper ball and flattened it on the counter. He pointed at the name scrawled above Malcolm's signature.

Arnold glanced at it. "That's…odd."

"It's not odd. It'd bloody wrong and he knows it too."

"Maybe he changed." Arnold didn't know why he said that, but it was the only response he could think of. He really doubted Nedry had changed since the last time they saw him.

"Changed—he doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

Two talking nurses in the hallway glanced in their direction and the receptionist looked up at them, sending them a quizzical glare. Arnold urged Muldoon away so they wouldn't keep attracting unwanted attention. They started down the hall to take the elevator to the third floor.

"Let's not worry about that now. We're here to see John."

"And so was _he_."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything's wrong. This is the last place he'd show up unless it's to start a ruckus." Muldoon glared at the elevator's doors. "He has a lot of nerve showing up here after all he's done."

The elevator's doors opened and Malcolm was inside, waiting for them. "John would love to see you both. He hasn't quite said it in those words, but you know…" His voice trailed off when he saw Muldoon's angry stance.

"We'll be there shortly," Arnold said. "Give us a few minutes."

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Robert's pissed off…it turns out that John received an unexpected visitor earlier in the day." Arnold stepped inside the elevator with Muldoon following after him. The doors closed.

"Who?" Malcolm asked.

"Dennis."

"Don't say his bloody name," Muldoon snapped. "And I know he hasn't changed at all."

"How can you say that? People change everyday. His showing up here shows a different side to him than the one you're used to seeing," Malcolm said.

"There's no other side to him—except the lying greedy bastard that put John here."

"People change everyday. You can't predict or control human behavior."

"I don't want to hear a bloody lecture."

"Ah, let me finish, and then you can express your opinion, okay? Good. Now as I was saying, people change everyday. Their thoughts change, their feelings change, their desires change, their likes and dislikes change…very few things remain constant. Humans are always changing and evolving. You can't always assume a person based on past behavior is going to continue with the same behavior. I can understand why you'd think that way, at the same time, there's no one-hundred percent guarantee. Circumstances happen all the time that produce change."

"Like what?" Arnold asked.

"Life."

Malcolm met Muldoon's furious glare while Arnold pressed the up button for the elevator.

"I can make sure of one thing," Muldoon growled. "That he never steps foot on the island to cause trouble again. That I _can_ and _will_ be sure of."

"How do you know he'll even show up?" Malcolm asked.

"I know why he's here. It's not a coincidence that he's in Costa Rica. He'll come back with his team or by himself. I'm not letting him step foot on Isla Nublar so that he can start his bloody nonsense. I'm stopping him before he can even _think_ of playing his stupid games."

"How are you going to stop him?" Malcolm pressed. Arnold wondered the same thing.

"You'll see…when we get back to the island, everyone's going to be on high alert."

They reached the third floor and got off the elevator. Tim and Lex's voices floated to them from down the hall. Arnold glanced in that direction. He was glad to be here to see Hammond, even if Nedry had…paid his respects. Next to him, Muldoon's eyes blazed. Nothing Malcolm or Arnold had told him had calmed him down. Arnold sensed his anger, but said nothing. It was Malcolm who had the last word.

"Look, I know you have your reasons for being pissed off…but for John's sake, let's make this a pleasant time for him. We don't see him often."

Muldoon said nothing, although his clenched fists betrayed his true feelings. Malcolm started down the hallway towards Hammond's room with Arnold and Muldoon lagging behind.

**oOo**

They found Ellie standing in the doorway of Hammond's room, smiling. She pointed at Lex, who sat on a folding chair next to Hammond on one side of the bed. Tim was on the other side with his sketchbook open.

"This was the perfect day to visit him," Ellie said. "He's aware that we're here and enjoying himself."

Malcolm came into the room and Arnold followed him. Muldoon stood in the doorway beside Ellie, watching Tim and Lex. A faint rosy color lit up Hammond's cheeks and he smiled as best he could.

"Grandpappy, we've been taking good care of your park," Lex said. Hammond blinked in response. "I was thinking all the dinosaurs should go on a diet. What do you think?" Hammond nodded and Lex took that as her cue to continue. She held her grandfather's hand in a firm grip. "Why don't they all become vegetarians? It'd make the place smell a lot better."

Hammond's eyebrows furrowed together as if he disagreed. Lex turned to Malcolm, Ellie, Arnold, and Muldoon.

"He says it's a great idea. See, I told you everyone should be a vegetarian. Even the animals 'cause they'd live a lot longer."

Arnold felt the tension from earlier melt away. Lex had a great sense of humor and right now everyone needed that. He hoped the carefree feeling he felt was shared by everyone there in the room, especially Hammond. He glanced at Muldoon, who looked on, not saying anything. Tim opened his sketchbook and flipped through the pages.

"You know, Dr. Grant was working on a scrapbook with me," Tim said. "He said you'd love these drawings that could be added in later. When the scrapbook is finished, it'll be yours." Tim put the scrapbook on the bed and held one end while Hammond held the other end the best he could. "I've been going in the park with Dr. Harding, that's how I've been able to get really good sketches done. This one here…" Tim flipped through more pages and then stopped. "…I've been working on this one for awhile, an adult triceratops grazing in the field."

Ellie placed a new pot of African violets down on the table. Hammond turned slightly in her direction and looked at the flowers. Ellie smiled even when he didn't say a word. _At least he knows we care,_ she thought. It wasn't easy to see him in this condition, but she, like everyone else, had to accept the reality of the situation and make the best of it. It would be worse to avoid Hammond altogether or act as if his situation never occurred. Ellie could tell from watching Lex and Tim interact with Hammond, that it was helping the healing process for everyone. What Hammond couldn't say in words, he communicated in his facial expressions. Right now, he was beaming and pointing at the flowers Ellie had just put down.

"So, ah, John…how's it going?" Malcolm asked with a smirk. "This hospital…it's kinda creepy, right? Nutso nurses and deranged doctors?"

Ellie stifled a laugh. Leave it to Malcolm to bring in his strange sense of humor.

"Usually things in nature don't follow a set pattern 'cause that's the essence of chaos, right? But I'm guessing that you'll be out of here soon if you continue going to therapy for a set amount of time." Malcolm leaned over and patted Hammond on the shoulder. "Isla Nublar's not the same. I have no one to argue with. Ellie's no fun because she agrees with everything I say."

Ellie held up her index finger. "That is _not_ true," she said, almost laughing.

Hammond turned towards Lex and mouthed a message to her. There was no sound, only the moving of his lips.

"Grandpa says that he's not a fan of your chaos theory and that he's not about to start subscribing," Lex said. Everyone in the room laughed. Even Hammond seemed amused as his eyes twinkled.

Except for Muldoon. He stayed to himself and didn't budge from the doorway. He didn't want to be the odd one out, but he felt more composed standing alone. He had looked forward to seeing Hammond, until he saw Nedry's signature on the visitor log. That ruined his semi-happy mood and now he was focusing on what he'd do when he returned to the island. Everyone's talking sounded like gibberish to him as his mind was totally preoccupied.

Tim got up, taking his scrapbook with him and Arnold sat in his place.

"How's it going, John? Pay no attention to Dr. Malcolm. Everything's going okay…Gerry says hello."

Arnold paused. Hammond appeared to be listening to him. He couldn't remember the last time he held a one-sided conversation with Hammond, where he did all the talking and Hammond just listened. It never happened. Arnold wished it didn't take a stroke for him to be able to talk with Hammond. However, he noticed that whatever Hammond was unable to say in words, he made up in body language. His eyes were wide open, observing everything around him. This helped Arnold to continue and he said what he knew Hammond would love to hear.

"We've got everything under control. Jurassic Park is in good hands."

**oOo**

If he was going to sneak back to the island, the best thing would be to blend in with the maintenance workers. Nedry buttoned the Jurassic Park midnight blue maintenance worker uniform in the front. The Jurassic Park logo was stitched into the left sleeve, as if to show further proof that he was with InGen and helping out on the island. Only time would tell if this plan would work. It was a crazy idea to go back and warn them and maybe even dangerous, but it had to be done. As he fixed the collar, he found himself staring at the cash on the bed. Bundles of bound bills were heaped into a pile. Once again, he felt that tinge of nausea from what he had done in the past to make that money. He still had more than enough to get around Costa Rica and wherever he had to go. Nedry shoved the cash into his backpack. One final touch and then he would be ready to go to the island. Nedry removed his glasses and placed them inside his backpack.

**oOo**

The maintenance and animal workers sat crowded together in the visitor center's cafeteria. Muldoon walked in, followed by Arnold. The workers chatted in Spanish amongst themselves, wondering why they were told to meet there late in the evening. Muldoon held a stack of papers and the noise in the room fell to an ominous hush.

"Take one and pass it around."

After Arnold's pep-talk with Hammond, they had returned to the island. Tim and Lex wanted to take him outside in his wheelchair, but it was decided by the adults that he still needed his rest. Muldoon's heart felt heavy in his chest and he regretted not saying more to Hammond back at the hospital. He hoped that Hammond didn't take it the wrong way, despite the condition he was in. When they returned to the island, Ellie and Malcolm went off together, Tim and Lex left to go to the staff lodge, and Arnold accompanied Muldoon in the visitor center to assist him with his plan. Wu, Harding, and Gennaro were given a brief heads-up and explanation. In actuality, Arnold was the only one who was fully aware of what Muldoon had up his sleeve.

Muldoon was doing this for Hammond and for everyone's safety on the island. And a part of him knew he was doing it for his personal revenge against Nedry. The bastard had pulled his childish pranks for the last time. He had gotten away with wrecking the park, putting Hammond in the hospital, and starting trouble with the InGen staff. It was time for a little payback and Muldoon swore he would stop him in his tracks, even if it meant shooting him down.

He gave another stack to a group of workers sitting closest to him. At the next table, he handed out the remaining papers.

"Make sure everyone has one," Muldoon said, his voice wooden.

The workers did as they were told and passed the papers around.

Muldoon took out his flask and took a quick sip. He shoved the flask in his pocket, ready to address the workers. "The man on the picture is not welcome here."

The workers grew silent when they heard his sharp tone.

"If anyone sees him on the island, you must notify me or Mr. Arnold immediately."

He pointed at Arnold who smoked in a nearby corner of the room. The workers glanced at him and then at Muldoon. They looked at the paper that had been given to them.

"Do not attempt to speak to him. He has caused too much trouble here and _he's_ the reason Mr. Hammond is in the hospital. The Costa Rican Police Department is also aware that he's not allowed on this island. Alert Mr. Arnold or myself right away if he is spotted in any part of the island—the docks, the visitor center, the staff lodge, or anywhere inside the park itself. Any questions?"

He surveyed his audience. The workers shook their heads. Some were still struck by the notice and directives they had been given. One worker raised his hand.

"Will do, Señor Muldoon."

**oOo**

The boat pulled away from the rickety dock in Puerto Cortez. Nedry sat on a bench on the starboard side, watching the dock recede as the boat moved into the open sea. He had found the pier on the way back from the hospital and had asked if they would be passing around the islands surrounding Costa Rica. It would be fifty miles out of their way. Nedry told the fisherman he would be back in a few hours and true to his word, he showed up—with his suitcase of cash. The fisherman had accepted the cash as full price for the trip to the island. Nedry had explained that it wasn't Costa Rican currency, but it didn't seem to matter much. The only thing was that Nedry had to show up before seven in the evening. That wouldn't be a problem. He returned to the dock to meet the fisherman and his son and they departed a half hour later.

Once, the fisherman's son had checked on him to see if he needed anything. He was fine, he had everything with him. All he wanted was to get to Isla Nublar before nightfall, if possible. The fisherman had advised his son to leave their visitor alone. They didn't know the stranger and his whereabouts were his business. There were rumors circulating on Costa Rica about the strange happenings at Isla Nublar, but right now wasn't the time to find about it if the rumors were just rumors or if there was actual truth to them. So the fisherman's son left their visitor alone for the remainder of the evening.

Nedry took out Baselton's notebook. He flipped through it and saw the page listing methods of execution and then went to a clean page. It wouldn't do any good to worry about Dodgson wanting him dead. At this point, it made no difference to Nedry. He searched in his backpack for some markers, ready to create his own two lists.

With a blue marker, he listed the names of people he knew from InGen. He figured he'd start with InGen first and focus on the people he had been associated with when the park was being built. He would also list consultants such as Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm. As Nedry wrote their names, memories flashed through his mind and he heard their voices, based on a conversation he had with them in the past or a quote he had overheard them say.

**IN-GEN**

**1\. RAY ARNOLD**

Arnold always smoked and had a pack of cigarettes in his lab-coat pocket. Nedry remembered his favorite catchphrase. _"Hold onto your butts."_ What was that supposed to mean? Nedry had to admit that Arnold, as tense as he could be, was a decent guy to work with. He wondered if Arnold would listen to what he had to say when he got to the island. Only time would tell. If Arnold chose not to listen or believe what he said, then Nedry would have to accept that as a consequence for everything he had done on the island. If the roles were reversed, Nedry wouldn't give Arnold a chance. When he looked at it like that, he realized he had a very tiny chance of getting through to Arnold about what lay in store for the park and everyone.

**2\. ROBERT MULDOON**

Muldoon. A name that used to throw Nedry into fits of rage at just the mere mention of it. Nedry finished writing his name and heard him announce to Hammond in his bass tone: _"They should all be destroyed." You were right, Robert. Maybe if they had been destroyed, Dodgson would have never requested for a raptor, and then Hammond would still be in the park…_ Nedry hoped Muldoon would believe him. Or at least, see past all the garbage he had done. He wanted to make amends with Muldoon, even though he knew it would be extremely difficult. Muldoon was not easily swayed or softened. In fact, he'd probably turn Nedry over to the authorities and let them deal with him. Nedry was well aware of this risk, but still he had to get through to Muldoon, even if it meant igniting their hatred towards each other.

**3\. GERRY HARDING**

Harding was proud to be part of the InGen team. He knew he was making history in science. _"I'll go down in history as the world's first veterinarian to cater to dinosaurs' healthcare needs,"_ he had once told the InGen staff while in the park with a newly cured triceratops. Harding was the quietest member on staff, but also the most passionate about his work and profession.

**4\. JOHN HAMMOND**

Nedry wrote his name slowly as if worried about making a spelling error. He had disrespected and argued with Hammond countless times, and now he wanted to put that behind him. He remembered Hammond boasting proudly about his park: _"Spared no expense."_ According to Baselton, the park would never open, since Hammond was injured. He thought of the promise he made to Hammond in the hospital: _I'm going to make things right on the island. I_ _promise._ Nedry hoped he could make good on that promise and right all the wrongs he had committed against Hammond.

**5\. DONALD GENNARO**

Nedry hated Gennaro or more so, it was Gennaro that hated him and blamed him for the delay in the park's opening. Gennaro was obsessed with the park once he saw his first dinosaur. He just wanted to swim in heaps of money, and in that aspect, Nedry didn't think Gennaro was any different than him. Gennaro acted condescending when he saw Nedry in the hospital wrapped in chains and accompanied by prison guards. In Nedry's eyes, Gennaro was just as selfish and greedy and hadn't been locked up for it. _Lawyers, what are they good for?_ He heard Gennaro's voice as if he were sitting right next to him: _"We're going to make a fortune on this place."_

**6\. IAN MALCOLM**

Even after the successful tour, Malcolm insisted that chaos theory was not just the mutterings of a mad mathematician. Nedry didn't have issues with him; in fact, they had barely spoken to each other in the past. Maybe that would change in the future. _Malcolm's not bad, just pessimistic,_ Nedry thought as he finished writing his last name.

**7\. ELLIE SATTLER**

Ellie, not affected by Malcolm's pessimism was awed by InGen's leaps and bounds that were showcased by what she had seen in the park. Nedry had stood behind Hammond with the InGen staff when she had said, _"Who would have guessed that technology would take us this far?"_ That was definitely a proud moment for everyone involved in the Jurassic Park project. Nedry respected Ellie, even though he knew she felt the total opposite towards him on the day Lawala got attacked.

**8\. ALAN GRANT**

Out of everyone on the tour, Grant showed the most enthusiasm, even more than Tim and Lex. Grant felt after the tour that he could begin real research on actual subjects. He could see if his theories on dinosaurs' behavioral patterns were correct. _"Jurassic Park is every paleontologist's dream come true."_ Nedry thought Grant was good at what he did—he just had to get over his resistance to technology.

Nedry set down the blue marker and took off the cap to a black marker. Drawing a thick black line to separate the first list from the next one, he wrote in capital letters: BIOSYN. In similar fashion, he listed the names of people he knew. Only this time, he put them in specific order. The person on top, he felt the least animosity towards. The lower the name on the list, the greater the hatred he felt towards them.

**BIOSYN**

**1\. GEORGE LAWALA**

Nedry had no friends on the team, although Lawala was the closest to being one. There wasn't a rivalry between them and they had been able to talk without ripping each other's heads off. Nedry couldn't say that about the rest of the team, so in that aspect, he respected Lawala.

He was better than the rest and didn't join in when everyone turned against Nedry. This was something Nedry appreciated about Lawala, even though he would never say it aloud. Lawala was good with a gun and on the overconfident side, but after the dilophosaur attacked him, something changed in him forever. Nedry remembered when he argued with Lopez and how he was shocked by Lawala's pronouncement: _"Sometimes I wonder, out of you two, who's worse."_ That was the only time Lawala showed any sign of hostility towards him, other than that, Nedry was fine with him.

**2\. SONYA DURANT**

Nedry sighed after he finished writing her name. He admitted to himself that he was attracted to Sonya, although he knew she'd never bother with him. Tembo was more her type. Now that he thought about it, there was something about Sonya that he didn't like. She wasn't genuine and in the end, she was after her own interests. Nedry tried not to hold it against her, since he knew what it was like to go after his own goals regardless of who got hurt. The one memory that stood out to him the most was seeing her stand on deck of the vessel, her black hair blowing in the wind while she devoured a tangerine: _"I love that feeling when you don't know if you're going to make it out alive. Death is screaming in your face and you're shouting back— that's the life!"_

**3\. HOWARD KING**

Coward. Nedry's dark eyes narrowed to slits. King totally kissed Dodgson's ass as if that were his main purpose in life. He still remembered pressing the rope that bound his wrists against King's neck. _"Dodgson wants you dead." Pathetic follower._ Nedry shrugged when he thought about slamming his suitcase on King's kneecap. _Jack-ass deserved it._ There was no reason to regret busting King's knee. In the end, it was about self-preservation.

**4\. GEORGE BASELTON**

_It's a shame that Hammond doesn't know the truth about Baselton,_ Nedry thought. _Why can't he see through his facade?_ Nedry's first conversation with him after finding out that Baselton was working for Dodgson behind InGen's back was memorable, to say the least. _"What_ _Hammond doesn't know won't hurt him."_ Nedry had thought the same thing at one time and when Hammond found out the truth about his betrayal, it had deeply hurt him. Nedry grinned smugly at the though of breaking Baselton's arm. He'd break the other arm if given the opportunity.

**5\. ROLAND TEMBO**

_Roland's so full of himself._ Originally, Nedry had no problems with him, until Lopez got involved. Tembo thought nothing of shooting him down, and for that Nedry hated him. Tembo's ego rivaled Nedry's and in many ways, it was fatter. Nedry already had his own arrogance to put up with, why should he have to deal with someone else's? Tembo had his own agenda and should've been singled out for it, but of course, he was accepted by Lopez and Dodgson with open arms. He always boasted about bringing down a full-grown tyrannosaurus rex. _"Rexy's the greatest predator that has ever lived and I'm the greatest hunter that's going to bring her down."_ Nedry rolled his eyes. _Yeah, Roland, I'd love to see you try, you cocky son of a bitch. I hope it gobbles you up and spits you out._

**6\. RAÚL LOPEZ**

Nedry pressed down on the marker as he wrote Lopez's name in capital letters. _We hated each other since day one._ It was ridiculous and Nedry didn't know if he or Lopez was the cause of their animosity. Lopez took it personal his passion for paleontology wasn't shared. But Nedry knew it was more than that. There had been a rivalry between them since Dodgson held Nedry and Lopez in high esteem. Lopez didn't want to share the spotlight. It was either all about him or no one else. Furthermore, Lopez was so bent on getting a dinosaur off the island that he didn't care if anyone got hurt—even if it was someone on his own team. For that reason alone, Nedry despised him. Lopez didn't make it any better when he taunted Nedry his incarceration. It happened so many times that it was surprising that Nedry didn't punch him in the face and give him a bloody nose. _"Click-click, I'm locked up,"_ Lopez joked about being cuffed and isolated from the rest of the world. _Maybe one day you'll know what it's like Raúl—and then I'll be the one laughing._

**7\. LEWIS DODGSON**

Nedry wrote Dodgson's name in large block letters. _Where to even begin with him? I thought working for John was lousy, and then I teamed with Dodgson…the devil incarnate._ If Nedry knew then what he knew now, then he never would've hooked up with Dodgson. He was too aggressive and in the end, he didn't care who got hurt or even killed.

Even so, Nedry knew why he had worked for him. Dodgson had natural charisma, he could convince anyone to do anything for him without working up a sweat. It was frightening how with just a few lines and hitting a person's nerves, he could convince someone to turn their back on their morals and company. He was cold and calculating, and dangerously sociopathic. That's why Nedry had to get away from him. He couldn't steal or ruin InGen anymore at Dodgson's request, even if it meant being incarcerated again or killed. Better to be locked up with a battered conscience than to be free and bring more trouble and pain to people who were genuine and lawful.

Dodgson's cold tone rang in his mind again: _"Guilt's a motherfucker, isn't it?"_ That wasn't the first time Nedry felt utterly alone on the team, but he made sure it would be the last time he was made to feel horrible for feeling genuine guilt. _Guilt, an emotion that Dodgson never felt in his life,_ Nedry thought. _If Dodgson felt it, he'd melt away like the Wicked Witch of the West. It'd be too much for him to handle._

Nedry looked at both lists, pleased with what he saw. There was one name missing and this was the hardest one to write. Before he put the notebook away, he added the last name and circled it with a red marker.

**8\. HENRY WU**

_"All the animals in Jurassic Park are female,"_ Nedry remembered Wu telling the park staff. Grant, Ellie, Malcolm, and Gennaro weren't the first ones to hear it. He had a syrupy note in his voice as if he were fully convinced that no male dinosaurs existed in Jurassic Park. Of course, later on, he would be proven wrong as Grant and Malcolm had reason to believe that the dinosaurs were breeding. At the time though, Wu was content and smug—and a little on the confident side since he had been successful in accomplishing Hammond's dreams.

For the first time, Nedry was infuriated by the thought of Wu. _Why did he turn against InGen? Where did he go wrong?_ Warning the park staff of Dodgson's plans wasn't the only reason Nedry was going back to the island. They had to be made aware that one of their own had turned against them—a traitor. This would be the most difficult thing to tell the park staff. After all, a traitor was letting them know that another traitor was among them. Still, they had to know. If Wu thought no one overheard his phone conversation with Dodgson, then he was sadly mistaken. Nedry had overheard the conversation and his only regret was that he hadn't taped it because that would've been solid proof of Wu's betrayal.

It was crazy that many of the people that Hammond trusted had betrayed him. Nedry included himself in that bunch. He didn't pretend to be better than Wu or Baselton. He just wanted to make amends if possible. And soon he would find out if this trip was worthwhile or not. A final thought entered Nedry's mind as the mountains of Isla Nublar loomed in the distance. Baselton claimed that what Hammond didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He had been referring to himself that day. Nedry focused on Wu's name circled in blood red on the paper.

_If Hammond knew…it would hurt him…immensely…_


	21. Those Who Trespass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedry arrives on Isla Nublar, hoping that the InGen staff will listen to him. Muldoon is prepared to take him down. The two men have a tense face-off—but it seems Nedry isn't the only trespasser on the island.

The boat slowly came to a halt at the east dock.

Dennis Nedry threw his backpack full of cash and computer gadgets on the rickety dock and then disembarked from the boat. He waved good-bye to the middle-aged man and his son. They had been kind to take him all the way to Isla Nublar. It was out of their way, about forty to fifty miles off course. Initially, they had hesitated taking him, until he showed them the suitcase full of cash. Nedry had given them the entire suitcase, he didn't need it. He had saved hundreds of thousands of dollars from his previous jobs for Lewis Dodgson.

He wouldn't miss the suitcase. Dodgson probably bugged it with a tracking device. If he did, then Nedry would've thrown him off course and paid his traveling expenses to get back to Isla Nublar—two in one shot. Nedry grinned; he was proud of the fact that he had pulled one over Dodgson. Goodness knows how furious Dodgson must've been when his lapdogs came back to him, tails tucked between their legs, and nursing their wounds.

Now he stood on Isla Nublar. Last time he was here, he had left, bloodied, bruised, and badly shaken up from his fight with Muldoon. That was also the last time he and Hammond had a confrontation. Nedry didn't like to think about it. However, he knew if not for that occurrence, he wouldn't have ever thought of returning to the island to warn the park staff. So maybe it was for the best. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was on his own now and when he glanced over his shoulder, the boat had already left the dock. Now it was up to him to set things right.

Night cloaked the island and Nedry was able to make out the dirt path in front of him illuminated by dim yellow lights. He fiddled with the uniform's collar and looked down, performing a quick check-up on himself. There was no sign that he'd been shot in the chest with rock salt—back at the motel room and even before that, he made sure he looked and felt okay. He had also disposed of the gun from that night. Now he was ready to go. Nearby, he heard voices speaking rapidly in Spanish. Nedry saw four maintenance workers gesturing wildly with their hands. They stopped talking when they saw him. He watched them suspiciously to see what they would do. They squinted at him trying to place a name on his face, glanced at each other, and then back at him. He saw that they all had walkie-talkies.

Nedry shrugged off his fear. They didn't know who he was. For all they knew, he was just another maintenance worker walking the grounds. Dressed as them; he blended in. Or did he? He walked down the path when one of them called out to him in English.

"Wait—where are you going?"

Nedry didn't want to reveal his destination…the less he said, the better. "Staff lodge…visitor center."

A jeep with the JP logo on it pulled up next to the workers. They boarded the vehicle and then one of them turned to him.

"Need a ride?"

Nedry hesitated. After confronting Howard King, George Baselton, Roland Tembo, and a new Dodgson protégé named Eric Kirby in a motel room where they tried to kill him—he wasn't too eager to hop in a jeep with four strangers—even if they did work for John Hammond and InGen.

"Señor?" The man had already boarded the jeep and stuck his head out of the driver's side.

That was weird.

Why were they offering him a ride? Why were they at the east dock in the first place? He fully expected them to fight and stop him from going where he had to go. Did they know who he really was? Did they offer him a ride so that they could turn him in? What if they dumped him in the middle of the park and left him there? Did he really look like any other run-of-the-mill Jurassic Park maintenance worker? Nedry shook his head, trying to make the questions stop falling in his mind like dominoes.

"Señor?" The man asked again and shrugged. He pressed the gas pedal and the jeep lurched forward.

"Wait!"

The worker stopped the jeep. He glanced at the side mirror and saw Nedry waving his hand. He wondered if it'd be a mistake to take him in. He did look a lot like that guy on the paper that Señor Muldoon handed out. Then again—

The man next to him jabbed a sharp elbow in his ribs. The worker glared at him and his colleague quickly shoved a paper in front of him and put it away. The worker nodded in silent understanding. The man who had jabbed him got out of the jeep and gestured for Nedry to enter the front passenger seat. He gave up his seat and waited patiently. Nedry froze midway. The worker who was driving motioned him to come in and close the door, so he did.

"Where to?" The worker asked. "Ramón made room for you."

Nedry looked at him. The worker's toothy grin didn't reach his eyes; he smiled too hard. Thoughts tumbled around in his mind and a part of him felt ridiculous for overthinking the whole thing, but he couldn't stop. _Maybe I'd be better off walking through the park; I know my way around. I'd be in control of the situation. I'd be safe. No, I should take the ride—_ "Staff lodge," he said, forcing himself to be content with the choice he had made. Of all the choices he had made in life, this was the least dangerous. At least no one would get hurt and he was doing it for the right reasons.

"I thought you said you wanted to go to the visitor center."

"Changed my mind."

The worker nodded and drove away from the dock. He smiled as he glanced into the rearview mirror.

The man known as Ramón watched the jeep disappear behind the trees. He reached for his walkie-talkie. Turning it on, he heard steady crackling.

"Señor Muldoon?"

**oOo**

"Thanks. Yes, I got it."

The walkie-talkie was tossed aside, landing on Nedry's old workstation.

"He's here?" Smoke puffed from a lit cigarette.

"Of course he is. I knew he'd come back."

"Should I prepare his room and board?"

A brief pause.

"You do that." A sleek black shotgun was snatched from the chair. "Meanwhile, I'll welcome our guest."

A dangerous looking dart with a fine silver-tipped needle was held up to the light.

"I know you wanted to do this for a long time now." Ray Arnold was about to exit the control room when he turned around one last time. "Don't have too much fun at his expense."

Robert Muldoon didn't look up as he prepared to load the darts into his shotgun. "I'll try not to."

**oOo**

"Right here is fine."

The jeep came to an abrupt stop in front of a five-story building. Nedry got out without saying thank you. The jeep drove away and he was glad to see it disappear down the road. The entire time he had wanted to jump out of the jeep. The workers had jabbered away in Spanish and kept peering at him when they thought he wasn't looking. He didn't want to think about what they were saying, since he couldn't understand a lick of Spanish. Then they got quiet as they neared the lodge as if holding a secret from him. Thankfully, he was separated from them now.

Irrational thoughts swarmed in his mind. He thought of the park staff. It was a mistake to come here. What good would come from it? How would they react when they saw him? Would they listen to what he had to say? He shook his head. _Clear your mind, Dennis. You didn't leave on good terms, but you've come back to make amends for your past mistakes. Sins. What a load of understatements,_ his inner critic sneered. _Like they'll forgive you. Fat chance. It'll snow in Hell before they listen to you._

"Enough," he said aloud and his doubts cowered in the corner of his mind.

Nedry looked up at the building; memories flashed before his eyes. How many times had he walked in and out of there with Arnold during the construction of Jurassic Park? Even better, how many times had Hammond called him in the middle of his sleep, demanding he come right to the control room? There was the time Muldoon got drunk and vomited all over the recreation room. Wu and Harding had cleaned up after him because if Hammond, or worse, if Gennaro had seen it, they would've been fed to the dinosaurs living in the park. Nedry smiled at the fond memories. Back then he was on good terms with the rest of the staff. He wasn't friends with anyone, but he also wasn't the traitor he'd later on become. It was his pre-Dodgson days and before the financial debates with Hammond had escalated into a longstanding feud.

Nedry's smile evaporated.

He wasn't here to shake hands and be friends. He was here for business. He had tried to distract himself from the obvious truth. The truth was they wouldn't be happy or relieved to see him. They would call that sadistic cop—Antonio Contreras—if they knew he was on Isla Nublar. They'd laugh as he was dragged away to get locked up. That was more accurate. After Hammond's accident, they wanted his blood. He had hit the point of no return. This was the lowest point he had ever been as he instinctively knew that it spelled out zero redemption.

Nedry turned away from the staff lodge. He wasn't apart of InGen anymore. Chances were he'd never work with them again. That didn't matter. He still had to warn them about Lewis Dodgson. He started towards the visitor center; it was only a half mile away. He'd get there in a half hour or less. As he walked in that direction, he pieced together in his mind what he would say to convince them that Biosyn posed a huge threat—and that he was no longer affiliated with Dodgson and his aggressive team.

**oOo**

Ramón faced a dilemma.

He had tried contacting Muldoon for the past half hour, but received no answer. Maybe Muldoon turned his walkie-talkie off or left it somewhere. Now Ramón didn't know what to do as the four figures clad in black clothes advanced behind him. He walked quicker and heard twigs snap behind him and leaves crunch. He knew that calling Señor Muldoon about the man had been a mistake because now he faced something far worse.

What did Señor Muldoon have against the man anyway? He seemed pleasant enough and didn't look like he was going to start trouble. No one could tell that to Señor Muldoon. Earlier, he had handed out papers with the man's profile and demanded that if anyone saw the man on the island to contact him immediately. It didn't matter what time it was. No matter how late in the evening or early in the morning—the workers were mandated to tell Señor Muldoon or Señor Arnold immediately. He did exactly that. Now when he needed to speak to Señor Muldoon again, he couldn't get in touch with him.

Ramón glanced behind him. The four figures were walking deliberately slow and towards him. He froze in place when one of them pulled out a gun and aimed at him. He turned the walkie-talkie on again and pressed the buttons. There was a faint hissing noise. His fingers jammed the numbers in a nervous rush. He might've dialed the wrong number and gotten someone else, but at this point he didn't care. He was desperate and frightened and wanted to get away as far as possible. Ramón sputtered into the walkie-talkie, hoping someone would hear him on the other end.

"Señor Muldoon—pick up!"

Suddenly a gunshot exploded in his ear and the walkie-talkie flew out of his hands. A hot burning and tearing sensation ripped through his hand that had held the walkie-talkie. Then a sticky substance flowed into his palm and he knew the bullet had grazed the back of his hand. He didn't feel the pain as he searched for the walkie-talkie and reached down to grab it with his intact hand. Someone pushed from behind and he fell on his side on the ground. A large black boot smashed the walkie-talkie to pieces.

Ramón looked up and saw them standing above him. One of them put the gun back in the leather holster fitted around their thigh. He breathed sharply when he realized it was a woman who had shot him. The other three figures were men; he could see their hard faces and large hands clenched into tight fists. One man, bald with cold eyes and pronounced cheekbones, flashed a badge.

_Biosyn Incorporated_.

Another man snatched the paper from the ground. Ramón realized it was the paper with the man's profile on it. He had put it in his pocket and it must've fallen out. The muscular black man handed the paper to the bearded man next to him. The bearded man took the paper and unfolded it. He chuckled to himself, but there was no goodwill in the soft laughter. He held it up to Ramón's face.

"Where. Is. He?" The bearded man growled.

"I-I d-don't know who—"

He heard the deadly click of a gun and his heart thudded.

"Where did he go? Don't bullshit me."

Ramón shook his head; the words froze in his throat. He tried to get up and felt a thick muscular arm wrap around his throat. He trembled and felt confined in his own skin.

"Have you seen this man?" Now it was the female asking him. She stood next to the bearded man.

"Who? What man?"

"The man in the fucking picture!" she shouted.

The arm around his throat tightened. Ramón nodded as best he could.

"Which direction?" the bearded man asked.

Ramón pointed in front of him. The arm around his neck loosened and he took in deep breaths. Three of the intruders start down the path. He slowly got to his feet, thankful that they didn't kill him, when he felt a sharp blow to his head. A low humming filled his ears and he slumped to the ground having no idea who his attackers were and who had invaded Isla Nublar.

**oOo**

Nedry slithered around the maintenance shed. The visitor center was in clear view a hundred yards in front of him. The lights inside the building glowed yellow and orange. The center was built in the shape of a crescent moon, and it was obvious that Hammond had spared no expense in building it. Miniature waterfalls were positioned on both sides of the white staircase that lead to the entrance. Above the entrance to the center was a design of dinosaur bones crafted from bronze. The lake in front of the center was surrounded by tall palm trees and tropical flowers. The visitor center was near completion, it was Hammond's work of art, his masterpiece. Nedry moved towards it until he finally reached the side wall.

Now at the center, he pressed his back pressed against the white wall of the building, remaining concealed by shadows. He looked at the entrance and almost lost his breath. Then he let out a hoarse chuckle. He thought he had seen a familiar fedora on the ground, which meant Muldoon was close by. Nedry took a deep breath—it's just a hat, nothing to be afraid of. Again, he felt annoyed at being overly afraid. He had done much worse before, what more could he do at this point? He moved forward, his back pressed against the wall while inching towards the center, where the staircase leading to the building's entrance was located. His steps were deliberately slow and planned, as to be extra careful to not to make noise. In front of him was the path that led to the park and other parts of the island.

The metal click of a gun resounded in the night.

Nedry held his breath.

Muldoon paced back and forth at the top of the stairs. He was directly in front of the visitor center's double doors and gripped a long black shotgun—the same type he used against the animals in the park. It had to be an Italian Franchi since it seemed to be the shotgun that Muldoon favored. Nedry wasn't sure if that was the make of the gun, but it didn't really matter to him. After his last encounter with Tembo, he hated guns. Nedry shivered, recognizing the weapon from his fight with Muldoon.

It wasn't just the gun that bothered him.

It was everything about the entire situation.

Muldoon was the last person Nedry wanted to run into. He knew they would encounter each other again; it was inevitable. But this soon? Nedry wasn't prepared. He didn't come to fight or to release the dinosaurs, or to hack into the park's security systems. He came to help and to redeem himself for all the trouble he had caused in the past. He looked again and saw Muldoon examining the gun.

There was nowhere else he to go. He had reached the end of his trip. Dead end. Nedry didn't view himself—or Muldoon—as a coward. He didn't come all this way only to turn back now or surrender himself. He wasn't a weak person and never would be. It was time to tell InGen the entire truth—even if it was coming from a liar. With this new way of thinking urging him forward, he walked until he had reached the stairway and was in clear view for Muldoon to see him.

**oOo**

Muldoon looked down the stairs at Nedry, who had come from afar to cause trouble again. Why else would he show up? He wasn't surprised to see him. Muldoon had patiently waited for this moment ever since the worker had notified him that Nedry was on the island. He had anticipated it ever since the day of the raptor attack. Now Nedry stood directly in front of him, by himself, without the aid of his Biosyn cohorts.

His heart thumped against his chest. He didn't stop to think if Nedry was setting him up, although he'd wonder that later. Right now, Nedry was in plain sight and perfect shooting distance. He expected that his tongue would have a will of its own and shout curses at Nedry. Instead, his mouth was dry like a desert and his eyes burned with thick rage. _This is it,_ he promised himself. _This'll be the last time the son of a bitch ever set foot on Isla Nublar._ He took one step towards Nedry.

Muldoon raised his shotgun and put his finger on the trigger.

**oOo**

Their eyes locked. They were at a standstill, each man observing the other. Waiting for _the other man_ to make the first move.

Nedry froze in place. He looked at Muldoon who also stood motionless. Nedry's eyes flickered to Muldoon's gun and then to Muldoon. Muldoon didn't say a word and this irked Nedry because he expected a response. They both stared at each other as if trying to get the other man to avert his gaze.

Nedry was the first to look away. He noted the scars on Muldoon's face. One scar started above the right eyebrow and went down his cheek, ending at his jaw line in the form of a lowercase "j" without the dot. His left cheek bore a short diagonal slash. Both scars were thick and pale red as if blood were waiting to burst from them.

Muldoon watched Nedry remove his backpack and place it in front of him on the ground.

"I have nothing on me." Nedry held out his hands. He waited for Muldoon to speak, shout, whisper, curse—to respond in any shape or form.

Muldoon didn't.

Nedry sighed. He climbed one step towards Muldoon, still keeping his hands in front of him. He stared at the miniature waterfall on his left side and then glanced at the whiteness of the steps and building.

Nedry's eyes locked with Muldoon's again.

Muldoon's steel blue eyes sizzled with hatred.

Nedry took another step.

"Don't. Move."

Muldoon raised the shotgun, his fingers itched.

Nedry took one more step, daring his adversary.

It was his last.

Muldoon squeezed the trigger. The thunderous gunshot shattered the silence.

A thick three inch dart embedded itself in Nedry's right thigh. Nedry stumbled backwards onto the path and then reoriented himself. He limped forward, then fell to his knees, and collapsed onto the ground. He squirmed in the dirt; his right leg writhed like a stabbed snake.

Muldoon grinned as he watched him struggle with the pain of the dart. When he spoke, his voice was toneless. "Finally got you, you slimy bastard." He let out a soft chuckle as he walked towards Nedry. At the bottom of the stairs, he kicked the backpack to the side.

Nedry heard Muldoon's approaching footsteps and in his extreme fear, he swore that the ground shook as he came closer. He gritted his teeth, trying not to reveal how much pain he felt. His leg felt as if thumbtacks had been shoved into every inch of his skin. After that pain, a new one took over: his leg felt as if someone had ran a heated iron over it, burning and frying the skin and muscles underneath. Nedry sat up slowly and reached over to remove the dart from his leg to extinguish the pain.

Another gunshot, louder than the first blasted in his ears. It sounded like a hammer slamming a nail down right in his ear. The painful sensation ravaged his left arm. Even as the throbbing pain overwhelmed him, he grabbed the dart and ripped it out of his thigh. He threw it aside and wiped his sweat-soaked face. A frantic thought rushed through his mind: _what the hell is he shooting me with?!_ He reached over to remove the dart in his left arm, when Muldoon kicked his right arm, stopping him. Nedry sat still, petrified that if he tried to remove the dart again, he'd be shot in the face. He willed himself to move after a few seconds. Breathing hard, he got on his hands and knees, the dart still sticking out in his left arm. Nedry struggled to get to his feet, when Muldoon kicked him down. His jaw slammed into the ground and he ended up biting his tongue involuntarily. The metallic flavor of blood flooded his mouth. Nedry wiped his face and trembled violently. He was wondering how he'd be able to leave the island when he heard familiar voices above him.

"I told you to be nice, Robert."

"I was nice."

"Two darts? You call that nice?"

"Considering I could've pumped him full of lead bullets…yes, I'd say I was being generous to him."

"Fair enough—hey, I'm not complaining. I'm glad you got the son of a bitch. He had it coming."

Nedry shivered when he recognized their voices. He looked up and saw Arnold and Muldoon glaring down at him. Arnold acknowledged him by blowing smoke in his face. Nedry coughed and slowly got to his feet.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Arnold asked, pointing down at him.

"We could turn him over to the police, but I'd prefer to keep him around."

"What for?"

"He'd make excellent target practice."

Arnold laughed hysterically at Muldoon's idea and got halfway down to Nedry's level, when a glob of spit hit him in the face. He wiped it away and saw Nedry's eyes glazed over with rage. He was getting ready to spit again—on Muldoon.

"Spoiled sport," Arnold said; he puffed a chimney's wealth of smoke directly on Nedry. He nudged Muldoon, who had taken out his steel flask to drink. Arnold laughed as he wiped the spit off of his face.

"I bet you're thirsty, Dennis," Muldoon said, kicking him down. "Have a drink." He carelessly waved his flask around, spilling the liquor on Nedry's face.

"Look at him, he's pissed as hell."

"I can smell the smoke coming out of his ears."

"You mean you smell my smoke." Arnold waved his cigarette, the smoking drifting out. "He's angry. Ticked off."

"Bent out of shape," Muldoon said.

"Provoked."

"Steamed."

"Furious," Arnold added, now grinning.

"The bastard's bloody furious. Serves him right." Muldoon used his gun to poke Nedry. "Get up, lazy-ass."

"Be nice, Robert."

"I _am_ being nice."

"Sure you are."

Muldoon walked off. Nedry watched as he left the area. Now he was alone with Arnold.

"You came back alone?"

Nedry didn't answer. He couldn't swallow or breathe. He hadn't come all this way to get shot down like an animal. At the same time, he knew something like this was going to happen. They weren't going to give him dainty royal treatment. He would be extremely lucky if they didn't throw him into one of the paddocks as food for the park's inhabitants. He didn't know what lay ahead and he tried not to over-think the possibilities. It was too scary to think about.

"It's okay to give the silent treatment. You'll talk soon enough…you always do. Just know that you're not leaving here anytime soon."

Muldoon came back with an army of maintenance workers. They surrounded him, Arnold, and Nedry in a large circle.

"Did you come alone?" he asked Nedry.

"I just asked him that," Arnold said.

"And?"

"And he insists on putting me on ignore."

"He won't do that with me." Muldoon pressed his boot on Nedry's neck. "You better talk or I'll shoot a dart in your bloody eye."

"Why don't you stop threatening him and get it over with?" Arnold asked.

"Because I'm being nice." Muldoon smiled, but there was no joy or sincerity in his jovial expression. He looked down at Nedry who glared hatefully at him. "You can give me daggers all you like…you're not going anywhere. You came here alone? For once, you weren't hanging onto Dodgson's coattails. Should I be shocked?"

"I know I am," Arnold said.

"You're brave, Dennis. Brave, but foolish to have come here alone."

Muldoon snapped his fingers and Nedry heard the unmistakable sound of guns being drawn out. Metallic clicks sounded and echoed from all around him. Muldoon kicked his stomach. "Get up. If you came all the way here from the States, then you sure as hell can walk."

Nedry slowly got to his feet; his right leg still burned and he couldn't even feel his left arm. It hung limply on his side, numb and useless. Arnold held his backpack and sifted through it before zipping it shut. Muldoon gripped his gun, his finger on the trigger, prepared and ready for anything. Finally, he looked around him…

Jurassic Park maintenance workers completely surrounded him—including the group who had given him a ride. They aimed their shotguns directly at him. He thought Tembo and Baselton were bad on their own, but now at least ten guns aimed at him by workers who wouldn't think twice about shooting him up. He realized now that it was a big mistake to come to Isla Nublar. A huge error on his part that could not be undone. Muldoon and Arnold would never listen to what he had to say. The cold butt of a gun jabbed him in the back.

"Start walking. All I have to do is snap my fingers and they'll shoot you in a second," Muldoon said through clenched teeth.

Nedry took meager steps. His right leg dragged painfully on the ground and he had to force himself to walk. He raised his hands high above his head so that Muldoon wouldn't have an excuse to shoot him. He hated every moment because he knew Muldoon and Arnold loved seeing him squirm. This is what they had wanted ever since they caught him at the east dock. Nedry had had his chance to get back at them when he invaded the island with Biosyn. Now they were taking full advantage of the fact that he was alone.

There was no one in his corner and as angry as he felt about the entire situation, he knew he had brought it about. This was no one else's fault; but his own. He should've known better than to return to the island alone. It was risky and dangerous, and he knew they wouldn't believe anything he had to say. He was a traitor, the lowest of the low. While incarcerated, he learned that a snitch was hated the most; hence the chilling phrase: _snitches get stitches._ He had betrayed Lewis Dodgson for the sake of InGen, and even if he was sincere about changing his ways, it wouldn't make an ounce of difference. To InGen, he would always be a traitor. He was the reason the park remained closed, he was the reason InGen got a bad rap in the press, and most of all, he was the reason John Hammond lay on a hospital bed, struggling to overcome the effects of a severe stroke. He would always have to live out the consequences of his betrayal. He was marked for life and no one else had brought that about except himself. Still, he hated the way they humiliated him and his rage grew even though he tried not to let it show.

"They'll put you out of your misery...or should I say, put everyone else out of their misery since that's all you bring here."

"That will soon change," Arnold said.

"It will…trust me, it will," Muldoon said, jabbing the gun in Nedry's back. "Walk."

The group vanished into the night ready to deal their version of justice to the new captive…


	22. The Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Malcolm plan to spend time together, however he's drawn to Hammond's bungalow. Malcolm finds the InGen staff trying to get information out of Nedry, but due to everything that has recently transpired with Biosyn, they dismiss Nedry as a pathological liar. Arnold leaves Muldoon to guard Nedry and both rivals find out they have uninvited guests.

Night had settled over the island. The sky was a navy blue sheet with sparkling stars glowing in the far distance. After visiting John Hammond in the hospital, everyone had gone their own separate way.

Ian Malcolm and Ellie Sattler had left Tim and Lex Murphy at the staff lodge. The kids wanted to stay up late, playing video games in the recreation room, so Ellie and Malcolm had left them there to have their fun. They had visited their grandfather earlier and were still excited that they got to leave the island for that trip. On the way back, Tim and Lex had chatted excitedly about the next time they'd visit him. They seemed untouched by Robert Muldoon's coldness or the adults' concern about how everything was faring on the island. Now they wanted to beat each other in action games. Ellie and Malcolm had a feeling they'd fall asleep in the recreation room, but it wasn't a big deal. As long as they were safe, that's what mattered.

The couple headed towards the visitor center to stop by the cafeteria. Malcolm had given Ellie a heads-up about Muldoon's reaction back at the hospital, when he had seen a certain name signed on the visiting list. So far Ellie hadn't commented on it, so Malcolm gave up. Ellie probably wanted to enjoy their time together without having to worry about the staff's problems.

He wrapped his arm around Ellie's waist. "We finally have a moment alone," he said.

"About time," she said, smiling.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

It was ten o'clock in the evening. The jungles of Jurassic Park were black except for the floodlights scattered throughout the island. Malcolm, appreciating their seclusion in the darkness, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Ellie laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"Could you be any more discreet?" she asked, looking around.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You asked if I believed whole-heartedly in chaos theory."

"That wasn't it—for once."

"You asked if I'd let you take over my greenhouse."

"Nope. I asked if you wanted to do anything tonight."

Ellie blinked. "What do you have in mind?"

Malcolm glanced at the visitor center nearby and then at Ellie. He shrugged. "I don't know…something relaxing. Everyone's tense."

"So what else is new?"

He ignored the clipped tone in her voice. "So I thought we'd do something fun and relaxing. Ah, have a midnight picnic. Sit back and watch the stars."

"Is that all you want to do, Ian?"

"Uh, yeah; is that too much to ask for?"

"It is." She scrunched up her face and then bust out laughing. "I admit it…I'm disappointed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to lecture me."

"Would you like that?"

"No!"

"You're a captive audience. I can sing if you like, although I specialize in chaos theory, not in musical numbers."

Ellie smirked. "I advise you to take singing lessons."

"Will do."

"C'mon, let's go back to the staff lodge."

They started towards the staff lodge, hand-in-hand. To get there, they had to pass by Hammond's bungalow, so they headed in that direction. As they walked, Malcolm thought about how happy he was with Ellie. When he was with her, he could be himself. Other facets of his personality shined when he was with her. Contrary to what most thought, he wasn't always in ultra-serious-mathematician mode. He was playful, funny, thoughtful, and even likable. He especially appreciated the last one— _likable_ —since everyone had a problem with him, or more so, his ideas. He could bounce off chaos theory around Ellie and she never grew tired or bored. He could toss ideas in the air and she'd catch them and throw them back at him. She challenged him, made him rethink his ideas and views, and listened to him. He wished more people were like her.

Ellie Sattler was special. Too bad everyone couldn't be like her.

The park staff needed work. Lots of it. He didn't care that the park's staff thought he was snobby or a know-it-all who constantly lectured about bogus theories. He would always stay true to himself. Malcolm felt he had nothing to prove to anyone, especially when it concerned his quirky personality. The problem was everyone was in their own world. No one listened to each other and everyone did their own thing. Malcolm could write a dissertation or an award-winning thesis on the miscommunication and lack of communication that took place daily on Isla Nublar. Another time, another lecture. Right now, he just wanted to relax and he knew Ellie felt the same way.

They heard shouting as they neared Hammond's bungalow. It was coming from inside. Two voices, then three voices, and then a fourth joined the nonsensical chorus of arguing. Malcolm stopped in front of the door. Curiosity got the best of him at the most inopportune times. He raised his hand to knock on the door, when Ellie gently put it down. She shook her head, disapproving.

"Don't get involved."

"But—"

"Trust me, its better that way."

"You can't hide all the time, Ellie."

An angry gleam lit her eyes. "I'm not hiding. I'm choosing not to get involved with the crap that goes on here."

"It's not crap."

"Then what is it? It's drama. Ridiculous drama and you know what? I've had enough of it."

Malcolm looked her straight in the eye. "It's life. You can't stop it from happening. Life has its ups and downs."

"Spare me, Ian. I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not lecturing you."

"Yes, you are," she snapped. "And for your information, I have good reason for not getting involved."

"Such as?" Malcolm noticed that Ellie stepped further away from the bungalow as if he'd force her to go inside.

"What do you think? I helped once and got shot in the leg. Then the staff didn't tell John about Biosyn starting trouble on his island."

Malcolm nodded. "That was messed up on InGen's part, but it wasn't entirely their fault," he said, trying to keep a middle ground.

"You're wrong." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're wrong and you know it."

"How so?" Now they were arguing louder than those inside of Hammond's bungalow. He could only hear him and Ellie. It saddened Malcolm because arguing with her was the last thing he wanted to do. "How am I wrong?"

"John's accident could've been prevented." Ellie's voice was choked up and she focused her glare on the bungalow. "It didn't have to happen."

"How do you know it could've been prevented?" Malcolm shot back. "It _did_ happen. It's said and done. The InGen staff could've told him everything and things may have still turned out the way they are now. What if they told John and he refused to listen? What then?"

"I don't know…" Ellie sighed. "I have no idea if it would've made a difference."

"Which brings me to my point, right? How do you know it could've been prevented?"

"I don't want to argue about chance, probability, and all that."

"But we _are_ arguing."

She said nothing. She wouldn't look at him, and when she finally did, her voice was soft, yet hard. "Can you respect my decision to leave things alone?"

"You don't have to ask me that," Malcolm said quietly. "You know I respect your decision."

They exchanged silence.

Ellie was the first to break. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some stuff from the staff lodge."

"And where do you want to meet?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Where, Ellie?"

She gestured towards the visitor center. "On the steps in front of the center."

"Okay."

Ellie didn't reply, nor did she look behind her once as she headed towards the staff lodge. Malcolm watched her stomp off, baffled by her sudden mood change. He knew she was tired of everything—the fighting, the constant fear of being attacked by Biosyn again, her trying situation with Grant, and now Hammond laying in the hospital, unable to walk on his own two feet.

What bothered Malcolm was that she wasn't overly involved in most of the situations on the island and yet, she acted as though she was. Usually, Muldoon or Arnold put an end to the chaos. They'd find a solution that they hoped worked, keeping everyone safe. Ellie had been involved in the past, but as soon as she could, she'd escape to her greenhouse seeking solace and solitude. He was going to follow her and decided against it. Going after her now wouldn't be the best idea. When he met up with her in a few minutes, she would've had time to cool off and from there; they could enjoy themselves as originally planned.

Meanwhile, he'd play like the cat and pray that his curiosity wouldn't kill him. He raised his hand to knock again when the door was thrown open. Gerry Harding stood in the doorway. He appeared exhausted with bags under his eyes and looked relieved to see him.

"Dr. Malcolm, great to see you."

"Same here, Dr. Harding."

Harding poked his head out. "You comin' in?"

"Sure, why not."

Malcolm entered Hammond's bungalow. When was the last time he'd been here? He remembered arguing with Hammond about the sixteenth species, Dodgson's phone-call, Hammond confiding his fears that another employee would betray him, and the time he came in between Muldoon's argument with Hammond. This all took place before Hammond's accident. Looking around the bungalow, Malcolm wondered when and if Hammond would return to the island. He heard Harding close the door behind him and walked further into the bungalow. The shouting hit him full force and he realized he had come in the middle of the strife.

"I've told you everything I know!"

"You didn't tell us anything new. Go on, continue lying."

"That's all there is!"

"Oh, you were finished?"

"Dance in hell."

"Believe me, I will, after your slimy carcass boils and decays in hell."

In the living room, Ray Arnold stood in front of Dennis Nedry, puffing a cigarette. He nodded at Malcolm. Nedry sat on a chair in the middle of the room with his hands cuffed behind his back. Apparently he was the center of everyone's attention in the bungalow. Trails of blood leaked from his nose and lips. Malcolm didn't want to think about how Nedry ended up like that—he had a feeling of what took place, but didn't question it. Donald Gennaro leaned against the wall, glaring at Nedry, but said nothing to Malcolm. Robert Muldoon stood in the far corner of the room examining his shotgun. Henry Wu smiled in relief when he saw Malcolm.

"Over here," Wu called.

"What's going on?"

"Eh, chaotic as always."

Malcolm smiled sardonically. "What else is new?"

Wu noticed Nedry's quick glance at Malcolm. "Be careful with him. He's very manipulative and will say anything to get you on his side. He tried his antics on me and Gerry earlier, and we weren't buying it."

"Thanks for the warning."

"We've been dealing with his stupid attitude all night," Wu said. "I've had it."

Malcolm nodded and saw Arnold tap cigarette ash on Nedry's face.

"You're disgusting," Nedry growled.

"And you disgust me," Arnold said. "How do you like that?"

Malcolm decided to get involved. He'd approach this carefully. "What's going on?"

"Make them uncuff me."

"Don't listen to a word he says," Arnold said. "It's exactly as Henry told you: he's manipulative to no end. Don't let him sweet-talk you into _anything_."

"I wasn't talking to you," Nedry said. "Turn around and kiss Muldoon's ass, you nicotine freak."

Arnold turned to Malcolm, as if seeking his sympathy. "I can't reason with this fool anymore. No one can."

"Why don't you call the cops and let them handle it?" Malcolm asked. "That would be the logical thing to do."

Muldoon took off his fedora and placed it on the sofa. He joined Malcolm and Arnold. "We're not calling the cops, not yet anyway. They'd just drag him away to get locked up—which isn't a bad thing since he's a bloody lowlife. We plan on dealing out our own justice. Getting him arrested is just too easy on him. Eventually, we'll call the mainland police, but for now, he's under our care." He spat out the last word "care".

"What kind of justice?"

Muldoon was about to answer, when Harding came over with a syringe. "Good idea, Gerry. That'll keep him quiet for a little while. We need some peace in here."

"You're not jabbing me with that!" Nedry kicked at Harding's legs, hoping to trip him. Harding maintained his balance, but syringe fell to the floor and Nedry stomped on it.

"I know you didn't kick Gerry," Arnold fumed.

"I did! What are y—"

Arnold delivered a loud backhand punch that silenced Nedry. "Sit there and SHUT UP!" He walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for Harding. "I'm tired of dealing with his smart-ass. We should be working shifts here. You okay, Gerry?"

Harding nodded and accepted the glass. "Thanks." He sent Malcolm a look that read: _you see how he is? No one can deal with him._

Malcolm remained calm on the outside, although he fretted in his mind. Maybe Ellie was right—maybe it was better to mind his business and let the park staff handle their issues. What good would come of him butting in? Ellie would be infuriated if she found out he was in the bungalow. Still, Malcolm chose to stay, or at least, buy some time until he was ready to meet her outside by the visitor center.

Muldoon said, "You're probably wondering about what happened before this."

"It's self-explanatory."

"He thought he was slick to come back here on his own. Bloody fool swore up-and-down he wouldn't get caught. I shot him a few times." He spoke as if Nedry weren't in the room. "Good darts too, perfect for disabling him. Don't look so sad—he had it coming."

"Look who it is: the raptor-loving-khaki-wearing-Hammond-butt-kissing-trigger-happy-my-name-is-Robert-Muldoon-hear-me-roar!"

Muldoon raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "Real cute."

"It fits you to a tee."

"Anyway," Muldoon continued, "he came back claiming to 'help' us. Every time he starts rambling about how he's going to 'help' us, he starts with the name-calling. It's sad to see a grown man act like a kid."

"Shut up! You shot me down like an animal!"

"You deserved it." Muldoon poked Nedry's chest with the shotgun's barrel. "Did you really think you'd come back here and get the red carpet treatment?"

"I should've. I used to work here."

"Your point?"

"My point is…" Nedry started and then glanced at Malcolm. "Can I talk to you for a sec? You're the only sane one here. They're all whacko. Look what they did to me."

"I noticed." Malcolm gestured for Muldoon to come over. "Let me try to get through to him," he said in a low voice. "It'll take a few minutes, but I'm sure I can do it."

Muldoon looked skeptical. "Good luck. You'll need it."

Malcolm nodded. Maybe if he spoke to Nedry, he'd get to the bottom of the situation. "Let's put order in this chaos, shall we?" He took center stage in Hammond's bungalow, ready to interrogate InGen's prisoner.

"Absolutely, I totally agree. Bye-bye, Robert. Go to the bathroom and write my name with your shit," Nedry sneered.

"I'll rub it in your face." Muldoon sat down on the couch to observe Malcolm. Arnold joined him, looking puzzled, but interested at what Malcolm was about to try to do.

"I'd like to see you try."

Malcolm snapped his fingers in front of Nedry's face, making him blink. "Forget about him right now. Robert Muldoon isn't in the room. He's not here."

"Yes he is. He's right there, grinning like a rat."

"I want you to tune him out."

"I'll try."

"Not try. _Do it_."

Nedry rolled his eyes, peeved by Malcolm's command. "Fine, fine."

"Now…what would you like?"

"Some hospitality."

"You aren't getting ANY hospitality after all the SHIT you've pulled here! Get that through your THICK SKULL!"

Malcolm spun around. "I need you to be the better man, Ray. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can."

"Good."

Malcolm turned back to Nedry. Nedry was sending a murderous glare in Arnold's direction, when Malcolm asked his next question. "What's going on?"

"'What's going on?' Can't you see it?"

"No, I don't."

"They're hurting me—they plan on killing me."

"No one's hurting you, you lying sack of—"

"Ray." Malcolm didn't turn around this time.

"Go on, I'll stay out of it."

"No one's trying to hurt you. I know you don't like the accommodations. The cuffs are no fun, but you have to see things from their perspective." He gestured at Muldoon and Arnold quickly before either man could get involved.

Nedry leaned forward as far as he could, which wasn't much. "You blind idiot! This has nothing to do with their perspective or whatever crap you're spouting. Ray won't listen to me and Robert shot me down with poisonous darts! That stupid—"

Malcolm remained deadpan. "Why would they hurt you?"

"Because they know what I can do—but that's not why I'm here."

_And because they know what you've done in the past,_ Malcolm thought. _They know damn well what you're capable of. We all know, don't we, Dennis?_

"Hello? Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?"

"Hold on." Malcolm raised his hand. "You said they won't listen to you. What are you telling them?"

Nedry took a deep breath and acted exasperated, as if he were being asked to repeat the same line for the thousandth time. "I told them that Dodgson plans on taking over Isla Nublar. He wants to run Jurassic Park under Biosyn's name. He'll invade the island with his group and kick off the InGen staff. It's going to happen soon. Dodgson will stop at nothing to get InGen under his thumb. I wanted to get here ahead of him and prevent it from happening."

Malcolm glanced at the rest of the men to read their reactions. Gennaro and Wu exchanged doubtful glances. Harding shook his head, unconvinced. Arnold burst out laughing. Muldoon remained stone-faced.

"Man, if we strapped him to a lie detector to take a reading for every lie that's spilled from his mouth," Arnold said, trying to contain his laughter. "We'd be ten times richer than John."

"He'd break the machine before the test was halfway through," Muldoon said.

Malcolm turned back to Nedry, who looked stricken that no one was taking him seriously.

"I'm telling the truth. I swear I am."

"Are you?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes!"

"He's not," Muldoon said, standing up again, and placing his shotgun on the sofa. "This is Biosyn's plot. Send Dennis in and have him pretend he's switched sides. Then they'll make their move. He's a distraction, a tool for them and nothing more."

"That's not true." Nedry shook his head.

"Yes, it is."

"The hell it isn't!"

"The hell it is," Muldoon growled. "The day you stop lying is the day you stop breathing. As far as I'm concerned, that day can't come fast enough."

Malcolm watched the two men battle, fascinated by their mutual hatred. It was nothing new. The animosity between them preceded Nedry's incarceration and worsened after that. He even knew about Hammond's failed trip to get information from Nedry. If the prison guards hadn't restrained him, Nedry would've tore Muldoon's face off.

"I came to help and they treat me like garbage," Nedry appealed to Malcolm.

"You _are_ garbage," Muldoon said.

"Go slash your wrists, you self-righteous prick!"

"HEY!" Gennaro shouted. It was the first time he had spoken during the entire time Malcolm was there. "Watch your mouth!"

"Oh please. Rob's just mad because a raptor petted him. Need a band-aid? Did you cry when they scratched you with their mean little claws?"

In the blink of an eye, Muldoon snatched his shotgun from the sofa. The floor trembled as he stomped over to Nedry. Malcolm managed to get in front of Nedry just in the nick of time to block him from Muldoon. Wu, Harding, and Gennaro rushed into the fray an instant after Arnold bolted up and rushed over. The whirl of men were entangled, all of them holding back Muldoon.

"Do it! Do it, you teacher's pet! You love to get on the witness stand and screw up people's lives and now it came back to haunt you!"

"One bullet is all it will take." Muldoon's voice was strained beyond recognition. "Bloody let me go so I can load up."

"I bet you hate seeing yourself in the mirror." Nedry cackled. "Vanity's a sin, I hope you know." He laughed harder.

Arnold wouldn't submit to his request. He pushed Muldoon towards the kitchen. The shotgun clattered to the floor, but that didn't deter Muldoon in the slightest. He stormed at Nedry again, fists clenched. Wu and Harding held him down. Gennaro grabbed the shotgun from the floor. Malcolm resumed his place in front of Nedry.

"Remember, he's just a scared little boy who finds security in his greed for money and making others miserable. You're the adult, you're the man—he isn't," Arnold said, pointing at Nedry. He motioned for Wu and Harding to ease up. "He's nobody. He's crap and piss mixed together and he'll get locked up for a long time after we're through with him."

"Two words, Mildew. No, make that three. Plastic surgery bitch!"

" _BLOODY HELL—GET OUT OF MY WAY!_ "

"No, Robert. No. You're better than him and you always will be. Let it go, man," Arnold pleaded. "Let it go, he isn't worth it." He grabbed Muldoon's shoulders and led him towards the sofa. When they got there, he shoved him down roughly.

Malcolm now stood over Nedry, disturbed by what he just witnessed. Wu wiped his forehead. The strength it took to hold back Muldoon was more than he expected. Harding looked exhausted too and took deep breaths in the corner, away from everyone. Gennaro held Muldoon's shotgun and looked as if he'd use the gun on Nedry if he uttered another syllable. On the sofa, Arnold still tried to calm Muldoon down. Muldoon's face was flooded with sweat, his skin had reddened, and his eyes were on the verge of bursting from his skull. Arnold sat with him, trying to defuse him. Whatever he was saying wasn't working, because Muldoon wasn't listening. The sheer hatred in his dark glare was completely reserved for Nedry, who simply grinned back. At first, Malcolm couldn't recall the last time he had seen Muldoon fly into such a hot rage and then he remembered the day Nedry released the raptors.

"Can I continue?"

Malcolm stared at Nedry, revolted that he would have the nerve to ask for anything after what he just did. Nedry seemed unmoved and whistled a show tune. He swung his legs and then stopped when he saw Malcolm staring down at him. It was quiet in the bungalow except for Arnold's rushed whisperings to Muldoon. Finally, Malcolm let out his breath. If Arnold hadn't been able to hold him back with everyone else's aid, Muldoon would've killed Nedry on the spot. Shoot him. Crack his skull. Break his nose. Something violent, Malcolm was certain. _And maybe,_ Malcolm thought for the first time, _he would've deserved it._

"No, you can't continue," he snapped.

"Why? I was only joking. He knows it too. Don't be such a sour-puss like the rest of them."

"Then explain to me—no, better yet—explain to everyone in this room why you're the only one laughing." He gestured to everyone in the bungalow, who stood back watching their exchange.

Nedry kept his eyes downcast.

"You expect people to listen to you, but then you talk trash and piss them off. How do you expect that to work? Why should anyone listen to you, when you carry on like this?"

"They still don't listen…even when I talk to them nicely."

"Can you blame them?"

"No. But I've tried being nice."

"Uh-huh."

Nedry was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Malcolm again. "Seriously, I need you to listen. No one else is. I didn't come back to start trouble."

"Then why did you?"

"I already explained why…to warn them about Dodgson."

"Okay."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes, that's all I'm asking for."

Nedry nodded. He glanced at Muldoon and then held Malcolm's eyes. "That raptor thing…the one where John had his stroke…"

"What about it?"

"Do you remember it?"

"How could I forget?"

Nedry bit his lip, unsure of himself. "I never meant for that to happen. I didn't want John or Robert to get hurt. I know Robert and the rest of them think I was out to get him that day or out to hurt John, but it's not true. It was an accident and totally unplanned. I never expected that John would end up in the hospital..." Nedry's voice trailed off, as if thinking twice before completing his thought. "Or that Robert would get badly injured."

There was a pleading note in his voice. If Malcolm didn't know better, he'd say that Nedry was genuine and begging for someone to believe him, although "begging" was too extreme a word to describe his demeanor, since Nedry was the last person to beg for anything. Malcolm accessed the unlikely confession. Was Nedry apologizing for what happened? Then he remembered what Wu told him: _he likes to manipulate people_. How did he know Nedry wasn't manipulating him?

"Then why did it happen?"

Nedry shrugged.

"You knew what would happen if you released them—didn't you?" Malcolm challenged.

"I did."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't work for Dodgson anymore. I quit."

That off-handed reply came from nowhere. He totally dodged Malcolm's question—which only brought about new questions that Malcolm wanted answers to.

"What do you mean you 'quit'?"

"Meaning I walked away from Dodgson and the Biosyn company. I want _nothing_ to do with them."

Suddenly Malcolm understood. Nedry came back, hoping to atone for his past mistakes. Somewhere along the way; whether it was Hammond's situation that he caused, or whatever the reasons were, Nedry had a change of heart. Still, his sincerity was a question mark. Malcolm was keenly aware that Nedry apologized for Hammond's stroke and made cruel remarks about Muldoon in the same breath. He was talking out of both sides of his mouth. Unless that apology was for Nedry to feel better about himself and screw everyone else… Despite everything, Malcolm decided right then that he was sincere. That's why he had returned to Isla Nublar. Traveling alone to an island where he had made enemies with everyone was a huge undertaking. Malcolm had to admit that he would never be as brave—or foolish, depending on how one looked at it—to do what Nedry had done.

There was also the flip side of the coin to consider. Naturally, the InGen staff wouldn't be thrilled to see him. That was totally understandable. Nedry was the last person they wanted to see after all the nonsense he pulled. When he came, how did it go down? Malcolm pictured the scene in his mind. _Nedry tries to talk to Muldoon or Arnold. They seize him and drag him to Hammond's bungalow. He puts up a struggle, Muldoon shoots him, and they are now able to control his mobility. They even punch him around for good measure. It must've happened that way._ Of course, there were vital details missing. What was Dodgson's response to Nedry leaving Biosyn? What would happen if Dodgson came to the island? Would InGen be prepared? And what if…what if Nedry was lying and this was one big set-up? Malcolm didn't want to think about that last question, although he sensed everyone in the bungalow carried that sentiment. Especially Muldoon and Arnold…

Malcolm glanced at Muldoon and Arnold sitting on the sofa. Muldoon had calmed down, but the furious spark in his eyes hadn't died out. Arnold sat back, listening. _It's not my place to say this, but they shouldn't be in charge of watching Nedry, based on their past histories with him,_ Malcolm thought. _How do I say that without arousing more angry confrontations?_ He was piecing together what he would say when Nedry revealed the last thing he expected to hear.

"Henry's not loyal to InGen. He's working for Biosyn, passing along secret info."

" _What?_ "

"He's on Dodgson's team now."

Malcolm's jaw unhinged, but still couldn't respond. He probably would've repeated " _What?_ " again, only to have Nedry repeat his latest tidbit. Arnold laughed in the background.

"Can you believe this guy? He never stops."

"It's true, Ray. I heard it myself," Nedry said earnestly. "Henry sold out."

Wu walked over as quiet as a raptor stalking its prey. "Henry did what?" He removed a syringe from his lab-coat pocket and smiled like a circus clown. His eyes were black and cold.

"You tell them since you betrayed them. You should know."

Wu circled Nedry. "Why do you lie so much?"

"I'm _not_ lying."

"There you go again with your lying. Change begins with you as the saying goes." Wu's voice had taken on a nauseating pleasant note. "I guess you want to be a liar for life, huh Dennis?"

Malcolm was stuck on what to do. He saw Wu press down on the syringe's plunger.

"You're with Dodgson. I heard it myself."

"Through the wall? A little birdie told you I was sleeping with the enemy? Slander isn't nice, you know."

"I'm not slandering. Dr. Malcolm…?"

Malcolm was completely baffled. For once he didn't have a quick answer, a reasonable explanation, or a sound theory on hand to put into words the confusion and mystery he felt in response to what Nedry revealed. Malcolm looked back once more at Nedry, who silently pleaded with him to listen. Puzzled beyond words, Malcolm turned away, left alone to unravel the mystery behind Nedry's words. Was he telling the truth or spewing out another lie?

At the same moment, Wu stepped in, getting between him and Nedry. "Dr. Malcolm's not on your side. Nobody is. Now relax, this won't hurt a bit." Wu lifted Nedry's sleeve.

"You know about his plans. Tell them." Nedry motioned in Muldoon's and Arnold's direction. "Or don't tell them—so that it can prove how loyal you are to Lewis Dodgson."

"Give it up," Gennaro said. "Projecting your guilt on Henry isn't going to save you." He pointed at Nedry, who squirmed in the chair, trying to avoid Wu's syringe. "We've never known you t—"

"I'm not giving up and I'm not projecting. He's a traitor."

"And you aren't?"

"I am, but—"

"Case closed."

"My sentiments exactly," Wu said, twirling the syringe in his fingers. "Thanks for setting him straight, Donald."

"My pleasure."

Nedry squinted at Gennaro and then went back to Wu. "It's all undercover, but not for long. The truth will come out. Everyone will know that you're a two-faced backstabbing liar."

"I'm not affiliated with Lewis Dodgson in _any_ shape or form. Besides, even if I were working for Biosyn…wouldn't that be like the pot calling the kettle black?"

"This pot isn't black anymore," Nedry said in a sing-song voice.

"I think you've been awake for too long. Time for you to go to sleep." Without warning, he jammed the syringe in Nedry's arm. He had a faraway look as he pressed down on the plunger, making sure the needle went all the way in. Nedry twisted around, muttering incoherently.

"Make sure he gets the full dosage," Gennaro said. "I don't want to hear his blabbing for the rest of the night."

Wu nodded and removed the syringe seconds later. Nedry's head hung down and appeared to be staring at the floor.

"That should keep him quiet for a little while," Wu said, glaring at Nedry.

"Thank you, Henry," Harding said. "I didn't get to do it before, but at least one of us did."

Wu simply grinned.

Malcolm had his hand raised in the air, like a student in a classroom trying to get the teacher's attention. "Ah, is that going to—"

"Kill him?" Wu finished the question.

"I wish," Gennaro grumbled.

"Be nice, Donald," Arnold called from the sofa.

"There's no need to be worried, Dr. Malcolm. He'll be fine. He's on 'time out'. That's what I like to call it—how I like to think of it."

"It's not harmful?"

"Not at all. He's going to be knocked out for a few minutes. It's nothing fatal, believe me. Everyone here needs a break from dealing with him," Wu said, glancing at Muldoon, who nodded in agreement. "We all could use a vacation from his ridiculous antics."

"Amen to that!" Arnold said, making Harding chuckle.

Malcolm took a deep breath. He looked at Nedry again and then approached the sofa. Wu wouldn't be convinced that he had used extreme tactics against Nedry. In fact, Malcolm knew he'd be wise to drop the point. Everyone felt the same as Wu and even he had to admit: there was a strange peace in the bungalow without Nedry tossing his insults. Now was the time to talk to Muldoon and Arnold. He had found the right words.

"Listen, I'm not trying to overstep my boundaries here, but—"

"Say no more," Arnold said, standing up.

"I don't think you and Robert should be the ones supervising this whole thing, given your past experiences with Dennis. If you like, I'd be more than happy to take over."

Arnold stared at Malcolm as he lit a new cigarette. He slowly shook his head. "Trust me; we've got everything under control. I'm sure you'd rather be elsewhere. I know I would be."

"I really don't mind…"

Arnold put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder and guided him towards the door. "Enjoy yourself with Dr. Sattler. Let park staff handle park issues. Get lots of sleep and we'll meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast tomorrow morning. By then, everything will be peaches and cream."

Soon, Malcolm was standing outside of the bungalow and the chill of the night whipped around him. Before he could respond, Arnold slammed the door. He stepped back and stared at the building, wondering if he should barge in and force them out. He decided not to. Ellie was right: it was better to keep out of their business. They didn't even want him around.

He thought about what he had witnessed in Hammond's bungalow. The most obvious thing was the unrelenting bitterness between Muldoon and Nedry. The bitterness existed between Arnold and Nedry too, but it was nowhere near as huge as the resentment that Muldoon and Nedry felt towards each other. Malcolm supposed it went back to the fact that Arnold and Muldoon caught Nedry at the east dock more than two years ago. That particular incident had broken all three men. It had hurt them in different ways, although neither of them seemed willing to admit it.

As for the others…Harding seemed strangely distant about the whole thing. He tried to help out for what it was worth, but mostly stayed back. Gennaro blamed Nedry for the park's opening delays. Even if it weren't Nedry's fault, Gennaro would always find some way to weave it back to him. He didn't mention it in the bungalow, but whenever he mentioned Nedry's name, blame was sure to follow. Wu…Malcolm had to think a little more on him. Wu had acted strange...and even callous. He seemed a little too gleeful—and a little too eager—when injecting the syringe into Nedry's arm.

Enough of all that. It was time to put the whole thing behind him. That would be difficult, but Malcolm knew he could do it. He had to, for the sake of his sanity. It wasn't worth losing sleep over or driving himself batty with questions that had no answers and answers that led to more questions.

He decided to meet Ellie at the visitor center as he had originally planned. Malcolm looked behind him once and then started in the direction of the visitor center. He didn't walk five steps when he bumped into someone. What was Tim or Lex doing outside? He quickly realized it was neither of them. It couldn't be since he had left them in the staff lodge's recreation room. It was Ellie.

Ellie stood in front of him, staring at her wristwatch. When she finally looked at him, the coldness in her blue eyes was enough to silence any excuse he would give for standing her up.

"I waited a half hour for you."

"Ellie, I—"

"Maybe I should've waited thirty minutes more. Would that be enough time for you to satisfy your curiosity?"

"I'm sorry…I had no idea that you had waited that long."

"You couldn't resist. You just had to go in there and find out what they were doing."

"That was my choice to do so."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Malcolm nodded.

Ellie stared at him, her eyes catlike. Finally, she turned around, ready to go off by herself. Malcolm grabbed her arm to pull her towards him and she swatted his hand off. "Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"You're overreacting, Ellie." Malcolm glanced at the bungalow, several feet away from them. Above him, the sky was dark and ominous. "Look, forget about the whole thing. Let's enjoy ourselves."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy myself alright. I'm going to my greenhouse."

Malcolm sighed. Again, Ellie was running away. It was always like this, ever since the first time Biosyn invaded the island. Tending to her greenhouse used to be an extension of her passion for paleobotany. Now it was her way of isolating herself and shutting everyone out. Including Malcolm.

"Stop running like this. You can be mad at me if you like, but stop running."

Ellie laughed coldly. "Running where? We're on an island, so where am I running to?"

Now Malcolm shrugged. He didn't know what to say anymore. "I don't know."

"I'm going to my greenhouse," she repeated, as if he didn't understand the first time. "You can come if you like, unless you're more interested with Hammond's bungalow." She pointed at the bungalow, shrouded in darkness.

"I would go with you, but I'll give you your space since it's obvious you need it," Malcolm said.

Ellie blinked.

"Go ahead," he said. "Go to the greenhouse and cool off. I was wrong to stand you up. I'll talk to you when you come down from being so angry."

She glanced over her shoulder and then back at him. Slowly nodding, she backed off. "I'll see you in the morning."

Malcolm nodded.

Ellie whipped around and started towards the visitor center, where she'd gain access to a gas-powered jeep in the underground garage. "Alan would've never done this," she muttered.

She was several yards away from Malcolm, but he still heard her comment loud and clear—the parting shot. Icicles stabbed his heart. He forced himself to swallow the lump of hurt that welled inside his throat. He knew his relationship with her had caused tension between her and Grant. It wasn't intentional, but that's what happened. He had a gut feeling that part of her anger tonight wasn't from what had occurred on the island previously with Biosyn and the park staff—it had to do with Grant's departure.

The relationship between Ellie and Grant—whether it was professional or romantic—had deteriorated to the point where Grant felt it was best to leave the island. He had informed Muldoon (and Hammond, before his stroke,) that he was attending lectures at Montana State University, but Malcolm knew it had to be more than that. Ellie did too. Malcolm realized he had underestimated their bond. Grant was gone now. He had left and hadn't bothered to call to say that he arrived at the States safely. His presence still remained and Malcolm felt it now, especially after Ellie's comment. _After all this time, Dr. Grant, we're still competing,_ he thought.

Malcolm looked up and saw that a gray mist hung low, covering the stars. Even the sky was disappointed. There was nothing to do now except head back to the staff lodge. Trying to put the entire night's events behind him, Malcolm started towards the visitor center. After going there, he'd return to the staff lodge and retire for the night.

He had taken only three steps when he thought he heard a rustling sound to his left. His eyes searched the dark foliage to see if whatever it was would step out and reveal itself. He glanced at the deserted raptor pen up ahead and then turned to the bungalow, wondering if Arnold had briefly opened the door. It was nobody. He was jumping to conclusions from the mounting tension. It was just the wind blowing through the jungles in the park.

He thought about what he'd say to Ellie. As much as he respected Grant, he loved Ellie too much to let her go and to let a little dispute sour their relationship. Malcolm looked at the situation between him and Ellie from every possible angle and concluded that he didn't blame her for being mad. He was frustrated too, but he wanted to work out the situation out with her. He was certain they would iron it out by morning. _I'll make it up to her,_ he swore. _I don't know how, but when I do, she'll melt._ It was time to head to the visitor center. Malcolm knew he could stand out there all night, talking to himself, so he made himself leave the bungalow. He heard the rustling sound again.

This time, he ignored it.

**oOo**

"What time is it?" Harding asked. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Ten past eleven," Arnold answered as he peeked through the blinds. He went to the kitchen to put out his cigarette and came back, yawning.

"How are we doing this? You wanted us to watch him in shifts, right?"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time." Arnold yawned again and glanced at the others.

"So what's happening? We can't leave him here by himself," Harding said.

Nedry perked up. Wu's drug had worn off. He was still groggy, but came out of it more as the seconds ticked by. "That's a splendid idea," he said.

"Not happening," Arnold said.

Wu and Gennaro made their way to the door.

"We're calling it a night, if that's okay," Wu said as Gennaro walked out. "See you in the morning for breakfast."

Arnold nodded and they left. He joined Harding and Muldoon to discuss their plans.

"Let's do shifts like you first mentioned," Muldoon said. "It's after eleven. I'll guard him until two a.m. That's three hours. Ray, you can come here and watch him till five in the morning. Gerry, you take Ray's place till eight a.m. Ray and I will meet you back here around eight-thirty in the morning. If we have to eat breakfast here, then we'll do it."

"Sounds good," Arnold said. "By morning, we should know what we're going to do about him. See you in the morning, Gerry."

"Holler if you need me, Robert," Harding said. "Good night." He left the bungalow.

Arnold and Muldoon glanced at each other, then at Nedry. It was going to be a long night, but they'd pull through. As long as Nedry didn't run his mouth like he had earlier, they'd be fine. Three hour shifts weren't so bad; they could sleep through half of it.

"Where's Dr. Malcolm?" Nedry asked.

"He ran off to get far away from you," Arnold said.

"Now who's lying?"

Arnold ignored him. He pulled out a small silver key and handed it to Muldoon. "He's all yours. Have fun. If he acts out like he did before, put him in his place. You think you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry about it," Muldoon said. "I'll take care of him." He shot a glare in Nedry's direction. "He's not going anywhere."

Arnold nodded. "I'm off to the staff lodge…I'm too tired to check up on the control room."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. See you in three hours."

Muldoon gave him a firm handshake. He opened the door for Arnold and watched him walk towards the staff lodge. Then he shut the door and sighed. He was mentally and physically exhausted. The day felt like it had forty-eight hours instead of twenty-four. Thank God he only had to watch Nedry for three hours. That was more than enough time and he'd have to take it one hour at a time—or one minute, depending on how Nedry behaved.

Shotgun in hand, he collapsed onto the sofa and allowed his body to sink into the black leather. Hammond truly spared no expense. The sofa was so comfortable that he could instantly fall asleep and the three hours would fly by. He opened his eyes and stared at the cream colored ceiling. There were turquoise blue swirls in the ceiling. Funny, how he never noticed it until today. He must be more tired than he thought.

Nedry coughed.

Muldoon turned on his side to avoid seeing him. If he glanced at him, the temptation to shoot him would be extremely difficult to pass up, especially with no one to stop him. He closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. He badly needed it and now he wondered why he decided to be the first one to watch Nedry. _To get it out of the bloody way._

"So you like guns?"

Muldoon didn't turn in his direction, nor did he bother to respond to him. The Italian Franchi was a beauty and he'd rather preoccupy himself with the firearm than give Nedry the time of day.

"You must be bored having to watch me for three hours straight. I'd be bored to tears if I had to guard you."

"I don't mind at all." Muldoon got up, still holding the shotgun.

Nedry leaned back in his chair when Muldoon approached him. "Don't come near me with that gun."

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of _you_? Gimme a break."

"You should be."

"I don't trust you."

"As if you're one to be trusted."

Muldoon circled Nedry, keeping his distance while he observed him. He wouldn't put it past Nedry to trip him so that he could escape. Nedry kept looking over his shoulders to see what Muldoon had up his sleeve. He couldn't figure it out and Muldoon relished seeing him frustrated. It was messed up, but mostly hilarious since he couldn't do a damn thing to defend himself. Then he thought of what Arnold said: have fun. _He's right,_ Muldoon thought. _I should have fun. It won't hurt if it's at this bastard's expense._ _He had his fun tonight, so now it's my turn._ Muldoon slammed the shotgun across Nedry's face. He grinned when he heard a distinct crack and saw blood spurt out. _Serves him right. Let's do it one more time…_

"You friggin' lunatic—I'm reporting this abuse!"

"To who? Dr. Malcolm? Because he really believes you."

"He's the only one who listened to me."

"He was humoring you." Muldoon wondered what reaction he'd get, if he were to point the shotgun in Nedry's face. _Well worth the try._

"Get that gun out of my face." Nedry turned away.

"What's the magic word?"

Nedry was silent.

Muldoon pressed the barrel against his temple and to his surprise, Nedry started trembling. He was trying to hide his fear, by keeping still and calm, which made it funnier to Muldoon. _You have the biggest mouth until someone shoves a gun in your face. Isn't that bloody amazing? If only I had known this before._

"Well? Do I have to stay like this all night? Look, my finger is itching to squeeze the trigger."

Muldoon made certain that Nedry heard the sadistic glee in his voice. He was thoroughly entertained and couldn't wait to tell Arnold. They could use Nedry's phobia to their advantage. All Arnold had to do was wave a handgun in Nedry's face and he'd have complete control over him.

"Please…get the gun…out of my face."

Muldoon honored the request. He put the shotgun on the sofa and stood back.

Nedry fidgeted in the chair, uncomfortable and tired. He glanced at the door and then at Muldoon towering over him. He swallowed, bit his lip, and swallowed again. Muldoon watched him, aware that Nedry was about to pull something, as if it weren't obvious enough. A minute passed. Then:

"Can I have a tissue?" Nedry asked.

"No."

"My nose is bleeding."

"Tough."

A long beat of silence passed.

"Can I have a glass of water? My throat is parched."

Muldoon's eyes narrowed. "Sure." He went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. He held it up to him. "Here's your water."

Nedry squirmed in the seat, trying to move his arms. "I can't get it. You have to free my hands."

He had barely finished his request when Muldoon pitched the water in his face. "You think I'm bloody stupid?"

"Stupid moron…you're lucky I can't wring your scrawny neck."

Muldoon responded by throwing the glass at his feet. The glass shattered into pieces on the floor. Nedry kicked a glass shard at Muldoon. Muldoon stomped his boot over the skidding piece of glass and locked eyes with Nedry.

"Lick it off the floor and splinter up your tongue. I don't give a damn."

Nedry's eyes glittered. "Better be thankful for these cuffs. You renting them from that asshole cop, _Cunt_ reras?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"If I weren't cuffed, I'd take that shard and stab you in the neck with it. Or even better, I'd decorate your face. Add new scars to your collection."

Muldoon's expression was steel as he leaned forward in Nedry's face. "You. Would. Never. Come. Close."

"That's what you think."

"I'd shoot off your hand before your fingers grazed the glass."

"Don't bet on it. We still have a score to settle."

"It's been settled. I shot you down. In the morning, the cops will come and arrest you. Hell, I can't for them to throw you in another cramped cell."

"One can only hope."

"Just like you hope to kick my teeth down my throat? I haven't forgotten your empty threats."

"I'm glad it's still fresh in your mind. That way you won't be too shocked when it does happen."

Muldoon shook his head and a smug expression lit his face. "You talk a lot of trash, Dennis. You've never been able to follow through with your ramblings. I don't expect this to be any different."

"You suffer from amnesia. Pity."

"Come again?"

"Think about it, you pathetic jerk."

Muldoon's clenched fist shot across Nedry's face. "I've had more than enough time to think about it." He turned around and grabbed his shotgun off the couch. Smirking, he turned to Nedry again, when he heard him coughing. "I have to hand it to you: you're brave when backed against the wall. You carry on, even when you're an inch away from having your face blown off."

"And you're super brave when you wield a toy gun."

"You can relax. The torture is over for now."

"Good, now go to sleep and don't wake up," Nedry snapped.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"I'd love for you to get the hell away from me."

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Yes, you can. There's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out."

At that exact moment, someone knocked on the door from the outside. Muldoon and Nedry looked at each other quizzically, as if expecting the other man to know who stood outside the bungalow, demanding to be let in. The knocking morphed into pounding.

"What are you waiting for? Go answer it," Nedry demanded.

Muldoon took a step towards the door. The pounding continued, loud and threatening. It sounded as if the police were on the other side, ready to execute an arrest warrant. He glanced at Nedry. He probably had something to do with this.

"Why are you eager for me to open the door?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm not eager. It's probably Ray playing tricks."

The pounding continued.

Muldoon went back and snatched his shotgun off the sofa. He walked past Nedry, who tittered, obviously amused at his impatience.

"You should ask who it is first. Don't you know the proper etiquette when answering a door?"

Muldoon took a deep breath and willed himself to ignore Nedry. He wished he had Wu's serums on hand. But Wu wasn't here, nor did he leave anything behind that would help Muldoon knock out Nedry temporarily. He just had to deal with it for the time being. It was just him and Nedry—and a third party waiting to come inside the bungalow. Standing boldly at the entrance, Muldoon threw open the door.

" _What the bloody hell?_ "

He took a step back into the bungalow as two men forced their way in, holding black 9-mm Sten guns.

"Roll out the red carpet," Nedry said from behind. "Dumb and Dumber have arrived."

Muldoon instantly recognized them (and not from the names Nedry graced them with): Raúl Lopez and Roland Tembo of the Biosyn Corporation. Both men were dressed entirely in black and carried their 9 mm Sten guns close. They found their way around in the bungalow, checking out the area, and came back to Nedry. They weren't interested in Muldoon, not at the moment. They circled Nedry like buzzards flying above a carcass. Keeping an eye on them, Muldoon closed the door and leaned against it, preventing them from leaving.

"You said you came alone."

"I did," Nedry replied.

"You lie like you breathe air."

Tembo and Lopez shot a glare in Muldoon's direction.

"Still stuck on 'Dumb and Dumber'? Wouldn't that apply to you and Robert Muldoon?" Tembo asked, motioning with his gun towards Muldoon. Lopez laughed.

Muldoon watched silently. He didn't respond, even when Tembo referred to him as "Dumber".

"No, just you and Raúl. Robert's an ass, but he's a _smart_ -ass." Nedry was the only one who cracked up at his joke.

"That would make you, 'Dumbest', eh, Dennis?" Lopez said coldly.

"Whatever," Nedry mumbled. "I don't have to answer to you." He tapped his foot impatiently.

Muldoon noted how unhappy Nedry appeared. Not just unhappy, but genuinely annoyed that Lopez and Tembo had arrived. He wondered how they had managed to invade the island completely unnoticed. Then it hit him: this was the first time they trespassed at night. Everyone was in the staff lodge. No one was in the control room. He remembered Arnold had decided to get some rest before returning for his shift. Now Muldoon wished that he wasn't alone. He could handle himself fine, but if Harding, Arnold, or even Wu were here, it'd be an even playing field. Muldoon glanced at the clock on the wall: a quarter to midnight. Two hours and fifteen minutes before Arnold would return.

"Damn it."

Another mistake hit him hard: why didn't he hand everyone a walkie-talkie? This way they could keep in touch if something went down. When he looked in their direction again, they were staring at him, emotionless. A moment later, Tembo's glare still lingered, while Lopez turned his attention to Nedry, scolding him.

"Dodgson's not happy you left," Lopez said. He aimed his 9mm Sten gun in Nedry's direction.

"That's his problem."

"And now it's yours."

"You came all this way to haul me back to him?"

"You don't have a choice."

"Why's that?"

"He'd like to have a word with you." Lopez tightened his grip on the Sten gun. "It's not optional."

"Tell Dr. Dodgson that I have two words for him: 'fuck' and 'you'. Make sure you pass on the message. I hope that's not too hard for your pea-sized brain to remember."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the message when you tell him to his face."

Nedry shrugged, impassive.

Tembo made a swiping motion. "End this now, Raúl," he ordered. "We're cutting this excursion short and getting what we came for. I don't know why you're wasting your breath on him." He gestured towards Nedry.

"Because I'm worth the effort, Baldy."

Tembo's lips curled into a menacing grin. "So you think, Dennis…so you think."

He approached Muldoon, who remained blocking the doorway. His gait was pronounced and certain as though he knew he was going to get what he demanded out of Muldoon. Tembo wasn't one to be intimidated, even if it was someone with a familiar background.

Muldoon disliked him long before their encounter in the dilophosaur paddock. If there was one person that Muldoon hated more than Nedry, it was Roland Tembo. His very aura was one of pure arrogance and entitlement. Muldoon knew that type of arrogance very well: it always surrounded poachers in the bush, who felt they were entitled to trampling over the rights of animals. In Muldoon's view, animals had the right to live without the fear of being massacred, whether they lived in the wild or in a nature preserve. He found that poachers like Tembo lacked respect for animals, but also for human beings. They had no boundaries when it concerned their treatment of animals and people, as if any moving object was game for them to hunt, shoot, and kill.

"So we meet again, Robert Muldoon?"

"So we do."

"I want one thing and then I'll be out of your way for good."

Muldoon locked eyes with him.

"The key to the cuffs," Tembo demanded.

"What about it?" Muldoon asked curtly.

"Where is it?"

He patted his pocket. "You're not getting it."

"I beg to differ." Tembo pressed the barrel of his Sten gun against Muldoon's chest. "Your little shotgun is far too slow. By the time you're ready to shoot, you'll be on the floor, writhing in the premature death that you brought about." He chortled at Muldoon's choice of weapon. "I'd think that an esteemed game warden such as you would do better to protect yourself. Or maybe I was mistaken: you're an overpaid zookeeper."

"If you were better than me, you'd have my position as the 'overpaid zookeeper' of Jurassic Park. That's what this is about—not my shotgun."

"How observant you are." Tembo's eyes narrowed, assessing Muldoon. "I like to keep my favorite enemies on their toes."

"As do I."

"But I don't have time to play these amateur games with you, Robert Muldoon. Not tonight. So let me get to the point: give up the key or lose your position and life all in one shot."

Muldoon didn't budge. There was no way he'd allow Tembo, a poacher, to intimidate him. "And why should I? You're here to free him?"

"Quite the opposite really—not that it's any of _your_ concern." He set down the Sten gun. "Now if you'd be so kind," Tembo said, holding out his hand.

Muldoon bit his lip as he stepped away from the door and reached into his pocket against his will. He found the tiny silver key and tossed it in the air. The key landed several feet away making a _clink_ sound when it hit the floor.

Tembo glanced behind him and spied the key on the floor. He turned back to Muldoon, still holding out his open palm. "In my hand."

"You got what you want. Now take it."

Muldoon was chilled by the ice in his voice, but he hoped it sent a message to Tembo. It did: Tembo bent down and snatched the key from the floor. He handed it to Lopez, who stood behind Nedry's chair. Muldoon watched Lopez free Nedry and his anger mounted. He had no control over the situation and now things were growing worse. He was already suspicious about what was going on, but now he was totally convinced that Nedry had set him up and the rest of the park staff. He knew the Biosyn team would show up and they had. _How could we have fallen for his garbage?_ Muldoon thought angrily. _We should know his tricks by now._ Muldoon hated feeling helpless and he felt it more than ever before.

"Thank you for slaying the Muldoon dragon. You're my knight in shining armor," Nedry said, wringing his wrists.

"Don't start, Dennis," Lopez said. He placed the handcuffs on the chair. "Don't thank me. Don't do anything except shut your mouth."

"Just so you know; I could've gotten myself out. I didn't need your help."

"Sure you could've—and for the record, who said we're here to help you?"

"Good question. Now that you've performed the exhausting task of freeing me, I will help myself out the door."

"Be my guest," Lopez said flatly.

"I will!" Nedry grinned broadly and wiped his hands on the bungalow's walls as if cleansing himself from Muldoon's germs. "Bye Robert! Let's go out for ice-cream sundaes next time." He waved good-bye to Muldoon as he threw open the door and exited the bungalow.

Muldoon watched him leave. Nedry practically paraded outside, excited that he had gotten over on the park staff. Muldoon simply watched. There was nothing else he could do at this point. He could call Arnold, but by then, it'd be too late and the Biosyn team would've left the island. He swore he would never forget this night as long as he lived. Suddenly, Nedry stuck his head in the doorway, pointing at him.

"Fuck you very much for all the lovely accommodations! I never felt so unwelcome and hated in all my long years. You are truly the worst."

Then he was gone.

That, Muldoon reasoned, was exactly why he didn't believe one word of Nedry's claiming to "help" the InGen staff. Dennis Nedry was a lying, two-faced, scheming, greedy, and selfish traitor. Robert Muldoon was his anti-thesis: a strong, stone-faced, serious, impassive, righteous, and just leader. Nedry would be Nedry and Muldoon would be Muldoon. That's how it would always be…

Muldoon was figuring out how he'd tell Arnold and the rest of the staff what took place, when he heard something very unusual, but unmistakable: it sounded like a body collapsing on the ground. A low groan and followed by thick silence. Muldoon looked up quickly and saw Tembo and Lopez staring back at him and gripping their Sten guns. They hadn't left the bungalow, but Nedry had…and the noise had come from outside.

Muldoon rushed outside the bungalow to see what had happened. He had forgotten his shotgun inside and was about to go back to retrieve it, when he heard Tembo and Lopez moving behind him. Two figures dashed in front of him, blocking his path. He briefly recognized them as George Lawala and Sonya Durant. Just when he realized they had cornered him, Lawala took aim and fired. The dart struck Muldoon right in the chest. He reached to pull it out and stumbled around, dizzy with the blackness that quickly closed over him. Then he heard and saw no more.

Exceptionally pleased, Lopez nodded at the team and took out his cell-phone. "Awesome work everyone. We did that in record timing." He quickly dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "What time do you have, Roland?"

"Twelve-fifteen a.m."

Lopez nodded and made a quick motion for them to hold on.

"Lopez speaking…bungalow…we got our runaway and his little friend…no problems at all…he sassed me, you know how he is…the other one was resistant, but Roland set him straight…they're sprawled out on the grass…probably having nightmares about what just happened…they have no idea what hit them…bring them to the boat? You know what you're gonna do? Yes, we've gone over the plan, but still…no, I'm not questioning you…yes, you're right…two for the price of one…we're on our way right now, Dr. Dodgson." He clicked off the cell-phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Lewis has plans for you both." He pointed at the two men sprawled in front of the bungalow. "Let's go, everyone. We've got a time-sensitive job to do. If we got here from the dock this quick, we can make it back even faster with these two jack-asses."

As the group of four prepared to take care of business, Lopez smiled at the moon. It was the sole witness to everything that had taken place. Then he glared at the newly captured Nedry and Muldoon, lying facedown and unconscious.

"Say good-bye to InGen…and hello to Biosyn."

* * *

_To be continued in:_ **Reign of Chaos: Book 2: Biosyn**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Thank you to those who have taken the time to read my story. It is a long fic with very long chapters, and while that might put some readers off, I'm thankful for the readers who take the time and care to read it thoroughly. I hope it was a pleasure for you and worth your time. I appreciate it very much. Thank you again for reading and God bless.
> 
> -Sassy Lil Scorpio


End file.
